The secret past
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Luhan adalah wanita muda berusia Dua Puluh Empat tahun. Bersetatus sebagai Single Mom. Berjuang dengan segala ketiadaan dalam hidupnya, demi nyawa putra kecilnya. Hingga takdir berhembus, menemukannya dengan seseorang yang.. HunHan/GS/ M. END
1. Chapter 1

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berlari tergesa dengan menggendong sesosok kecil dalam dekapannya. Melewati pejalan kaki lainnya yang berada di samping kiri, kanannya. Nafas wanita itu tersengal dengan pancaran kehawatiran yang tergambar jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya. Dia tidak perduli saat ada beberapa pejalan lainnya yang mengutuk dirinya karna menabrak punggung mereka tanpa meminta maaf. Dia tidak perduli pada apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Baginya itu tidaklah lebih penting di banding dengan anaknya.

Sesekali dia akan mencium puncak kepala sosok mungil yang berada di dekapannya. Mencoba memberi kekuatan pada anaknya sendiri untuk tetap sadar. Angin malam kota Seoul berhembus, terasa berirama dengan derap langkah kaki si wanita mungil. Mencoba menemaninya untuk menuju tempat yang di tuju.

Wanita itu 'Luhan'. Memasuki salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul setelah hampir satu jam berlari dari rumahnya. Seorang suster bername tag 'Minseok' segera menghampiri Luhan dan membawa Luhan berserta anaknya 'Chris' untuk memasuki ruang UGD.

Luhan terduduk lesu saat melihat tubuh anaknya sudah menghilang di balik pintu UGD. Nafasnya masihlah terdengar sangat kacau dan Luhan baru merasakan telapak kakinya yang berdenyut sekarang karna ia berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Luhan terlalu panic saat mendapati tubuh anaknya panas dan menggigil di atas ranjang. Dan tanpa memikirkan apapun Luhan berlari, tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang bisa saja pingsan di tengah jalan.

Luhan menangkup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan selagi menunggu penangannya yang sedang Chris terima di dalam sana. Berdoa dengan sesekali isakan terdengar keluar dari belah bibir pucatnya.

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Minseok sudah berdiri di depannya, mengusap pundaknya dengan tatapan iba. Minseok dan Luhan sudah cukup mengenal karna Luhan yang hampir setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit ini dan Minseok adalah suster yang selalu mendapat tanggung jawab untuk menangani Chris.

"Chris akan baik baik saja Lu.." Minseok duduk di samping Luhan dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Luhan. Isakan Luhan terdengar sangat memilukan membuat Minseok cukup mampu merasakan kesedihan Luhan.

Luhan hampir tidak bisa untuk tersenyum. Luhan tidak pernah melewatkan harinya tanpa ada airmata yang menetes dari mata rusanya. Tawa Luhan sangat jarang terdengar, dan raut wajah Luhan selalu terlihat penuh kehawatiran. Itulah gambaran Luhan di mata Minseok.

"Aku takut min.." Suara Luhan terdengar sumbang karna isakkannnya yang masih belum mereda.

"Chris akan bisa melewati malam ini seperti malam malam sebelumnya Luhan.. percayalah" Minseok menepuk punggung Luhan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Walau dirinyapun tidak terlalu yakin pada apa yang ia ucapkan. Pada kenyataannya, kondisi Chris semakin kritis di setiap menitnya.

.

.

Spring adalah musim yang banyak orang sukai. Spring adalah musim yang paling bersahabat menurut Luhan. Saat spring datang, bunga bunga akan kembali merekah setelah terhimbun salju yang membuat kelopak kelopak indah itu membeku, di mana air sungai akan mengalir dan menjadi terasa sedikit hangat jika di sentuh, di mana matahari tidak terlalu begitu terik ataupun redup, di mana hujan beberapa kali akan turun untuk menghapus jejak jejak sang winter yang masih tertinggal. Luhan benar benar menyukai musim ini.

Dan hal lain yang Luhan sukai dari musim ini, adalah pemandangan di hadapannya. Anak anak kecil yang bermain dengan ceria tanpa takut akan kepanasan seperti saat musim summer, kedinginan seperti saat musim fall ataupun terjatuh karna licinnya salju di musim winter. Para ibu ibu akan duduk dengan nyaman, memperhatiakan anak mereka yang tengah bermain di area taman. Sesekali akan mengobrol ria bersama ibu lainnya hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya duduk terdiam, memperhatikan anak laki laki yang Luhan kira berusia sama dengan anaknya. Luhan merasa sedih saat tersadar anaknya tidak bisa seberuntung mereka.

Harusnya Chris bisa bebas berlari kemanapun yang ia mau. Harusnya Chris bisa mencari tahu apapun yang ingin ia tahu. Harusnya Chris bisa mengdatangi apapun yang ingin ia datangi. Harusnya di usia Chris yang hampir menginjak empat tahun, Chris bisa bermain bersama mereka.

Airmata Luhan menetes dengan sendirinya. 'Leukemia limfotik'. Tidak seharusnya anaknya mengidap penyakit itu! Tidak seharusnya penyakit itu bersarang di dalam tubuh anaknya. Luhan selalu merutuk, menghujat pada tuhannya yang sudah dengan tega membuat anaknya menderita dan kesakitan. Chris terlalu kecil untuk bisa menghadapai semua itu. Harusnya ia yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan 'Leukemia mielogen' sekalipun. Andai memindahkan penyaki semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, Luhan akan dengan rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk Chris.

Ingatan Luhan berputar pada obrolannya dengan doctor yang menangani Chris semalam. Setelah Chris selesai mendaptkan penangan.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di sisi ranjang, di mana anaknya tertidur dengan alat alat yang selalu membuat Luhan merasa ingin mati saat itu juga. Di dunia ini tidak akan ada ibu yang tidak menangis saat melihat tubuh anaknya selalu harus di masuki jarum dan pernafasannya harus selalu menggunakan alat bantu. Tidak akan ada ibu yang tidak merasa sedih saat melihat anaknya terbaring lemah dengan semua kesakitan yang selalu menghantuinya. Senyenyak apapun Chris terlelap dia bisa terbangun dengan tangisan memilukkan saat kesakitan itu mengusik tidur nyenyak putranya.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh pada 'Suho'. Doctor yang menangani Chris. Luhan tahu kalau akan ada hal buruk yang Suho sampaikan. Luhan bisa melihatnya dari raut wajah Suho.

"Kita harus cepat melakukan Transplantasi sel induk Luhan, radioterapi sudah tidak berguna untuk Chris.."

Luhan terdiam. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, penghambatan tidak akan mempu untuk menyembuhkan Chris.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Airmata Luhan kembali menetes. Mata Luhan sudah terlihat sangat sembab dan bengkak, karna dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Menangsi seolah sudah menjadi temannya sejak dua tahun silam. Sejak Chris di fonis mengidap leukemia limfotik.

"Jika kau menyetujuinya aku bisa mencari pendonor sum sum tulang belakang, Chris terlalu kecil untuk bisa kita jadikan pendonor untuk dirinya sendiri, terkeculai jika ada ayah dari Chris.. kita bisa mencoba melakukan tes kecocokan padanya"

Luhan menggeleng. Itu terdengar lebih mustahil di banding harus mencari pendonor.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengusahakan untuk mengambil sum sum tulang belakang ku ?"

"Luhan.."

"Lalu berapa biyaya untuk operasinya ?" Luhan memotong kalimat Suho karna dia tahu suho akan tetap mengatakan 'Tidak bisa' karna darahnya berbeda dengan darah Chris.

"Untuk operasinya kau harus menyiapkan Tiga Ratus Juta won dan itu belum termasuk membayar pada pendonor.."

Luhan menggenggam erat dress yang ia kenakan. Tiga ratus juta won bukanlah nominal yang kecil. Keputus asaan mulai menghinggapi hati Luhan. Harsukah ia merelakan Chris pergi ?

Luhan menggeleng untuk mengeyahkan pemikiran bodohnya, dan kembali menghapus sia sia jejak airmata di pipinya, karna seberapa keraspun Luhan menghapus. Jejak itu akan kembali terbentuk.

"Lakukan oprasi itu.." Luhan menatap yakin pada Suho. Hanya ibu yang bodoh yang akan dengan mudah membiarkan anaknya meninggal. Luhan akan berusaha untuk mencari bantuan. Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk nyawa anak tunggalnya.

.

.

"Luhan.."

Luhan tersentak karna terkejut dan menatap wanita yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Terlalu hanyut dalam fikirannya sampai Luhan tidak menyadari kedatangan sahabatnya 'Baekhyun'. Baekhyun adalah orang ke dua yang Luhan miliki di dunia ini setelah Chris. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak mereka masih berada di China sampai kini mereka berada di Korea. Negara kelahiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam yang di padu atasan blouse berwarna biru muda, tidak terlewat dengan sepatu heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi terpasang dengan pas di kaki indahnya. Rambut panjang Baekhyun di cepol dengan rapih, membuat panampilan Baekhyun terlihat semakin sempurna. Baekhyun seolah menguarkan kecantikan elegan namun penuh kesexyan di baliknya sehingga mampu memikat siapapun pria yang melihatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang hanya mengenakan dress berwarna putih yang sudah kusam sehingga membuatnya terlihat sedikit kekuningan. Luhan tidak mengenakan alas kaki bermerek seperti yang Baekhyun kenakan, hanya sandal biasa yang menjadi pelengkap dress selutu yang Luhan kenakan. Wajah Luhan terlihat tanpa polesan make up dengan rambut panjang bergelombang tergerai. Namun semua kekurangan itu tidak akan bisa untuk menutupi wajah canti Luhan.

Luhan kadang merasa iri pada Baekhyun. Karna Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, sesuai dengan usianya sekarang –Dua Puluh Empat Tahun-. Baekhyun memiliki pekerjaan tetap, memiliki kekasih dan memiliki segala jenis fashion keluaran terbaru yang tidak pernah sanggup Luhan impikan. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetaplah wanita Berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang kadang memiliki keinginan untuk bisa hidup seperti Baekhyun. Namun Luhan sadar, kalau sekarang hidupnya bukan untuk itu semua.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan saat tidak kunjung mendapatkan sahutan dari sahabatnya. Baekhyun tahu kalau ada hal buruk saat ini.

"Kau menangis ?"

"Tidak.." Luhan menggeleng kecil membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Pipimu basah Luhan apa kau tidak sadar ?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil dan mengusap pipinya, dan ternyata yang Baekhyun ucapkan benar, pipinya basah. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia menangis.

"Bagaimana kabar Chris ?" Baekhyun manatap Luhan dengan cemas.

"Buruk Baek.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dan menatap sendu pada Luhan. Baekhyun adalah salah satu saksi betapa kejamnya kehidupan Luhan dari sejak di China sampai mereka sudah berada di Korea. Sehingga Baekhyun bisa dengan cepat merasakan kegundahan hati Luhan.

"Baek.. apa kau tidak bisa membantuku untuk mencari bantuan donasi ? Chris harus cepat di operasi Baek"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Jauh jauh hari dia sudah memikirkan hal ini.

"Aku sudah mengajukan proposal untuk meminta bantuan pada yayasan Lu.. Dan uangnya baru akan keluar minggu depan, tapi nominalnya tidak akan cukup untuk semua biyaya yang di perlukan"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimanapun tidak hanya Chris yang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan tabunganku sebagai tambahan.."

Luhan mendelik pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek.. Aku tidak akan menerimanya! Kau pun membutuhkan biyaya besar untuk hidupmu.."

"Dan membiarkan Chris meninggal hanya untuk semua gaun gaun mahal yang terjejer rapih di toko ?"

Luhan terteguh.

"Bukan begitu Baek.."

"Kalau begitu cukup terima saja Luhan.! Chris sudah seperti anakku, kau tidak lupakan kalau selama kau hamil akulah yang mendampingimu"

Luhan terenyum kecil. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyum membuat Luhan kembali teringat saat ia hamil Chris di usianya yang menginjak Dua puluh tahun, sungguh kenangan yang menyedihkan namun terasa lucu saat beberapa kali ia dan Baekhyun di buat kebingungan ketika harus menghadapi masa masa bulan pertama. Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas semua bantuan yang Baekhyun beri kepadanya di saat itu.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Terimakasih Baek.. Terimakasih untuk semuanya"

"Tidak masalah Lu" Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Luhan dan setelahnya melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencari dana tambahan ? mungkin kita hanya membutuhkan dua ratus juta won lagi sekarang, maaf. Yang aku punya hanya lima puluh juta won"

Luhan tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut sedih Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah Baek.. Aku akan berusaha mencari sisanya"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sedikit melirik Luhan dengan ragu atas pemikiran yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

"Lu.."

"Heuumm"

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta tolong saja pada 'orang tuamu' ? Mereka kaya Lu dan pasti bisa membantumu"

Luhan sontak mendelik saat mendengar saran Baekhyun. Hal itu bahkan tidak pernah melintas di benaknya.

"Kau tahu Baek kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua! Mereka bukanlah orang tuaku.."

Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Padahal itu adalah solusi terbaik menurut Baekhyun, namun Baekhyunpun tidak bisa memarahi Luhan jika Luhan berbicara seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencari 'Ayah' Chris ? Dia har.."

"Baek!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mengangkat dua tangannya selayaknya seorang penjahat yang tertangkap polisi.

Baekhyun kadang ingin menampar Luhan untuk hal ini. Menurut Baekhyun. Ayah Chris haruslah tahu kondisi anaknya dan memberi tanggung jawab pada hidup Luhan dan Chris. Tapi Luhan selalu menolak dengan tegas atas semua saran Baekhyun jika menyangkut 'Dua hal' itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka Baek. Aku lebih baik terkubur bersama Chris dari pada harus mengemis pada mereka!" Nada suara Luhan terdengar sangat tegas dan yakin. Membuat Baekhyun tidak akan berani untuk membantahnya.

"Ok.. Aku tidak akan membahas tentang mereka"

Raut wajah Luhan melunak. Tatapan Luhan kembali terlihat teduh. Kekesalan Luhan seolah lenyap terbawa oleh angin dalam sekejap.

"Luhan, apa kau mau bekerja bersama ku ?"

"Bekerja ?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya namun dari balik tatapan itu Luhan jelas sangat berharap pada tawaran Baekhyun.

"Ya, menjadi asisten Oh Sehun, si bodoh itu baru memecat asistennya beberapa hari lalu dan aku belum menemukan penggantinya dan jika kau mau aku bisa memberikannya padamu.."

Tatapan penuh harapan Luhan langsung meredup saat mendengar pekerjaan apa yang Baekhyun tawarkan untuknya. Bekerja menjadi asisten seorang Selebrity ternama seperti Oh Sehun bukanlah hal mudah walaupun dia berada di satu lingkungan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Itu akan memakan waktu dua puluh empat jam Baek. Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Chris ?"

"Kau bisa menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo seperti biasa dan aku akan mengusahakan agar kau bisa pulang tepat sebelum jam makan malam. Kau bisa menggunakan uang dari gajih itu untuk keperluan sehari harimu atau membayar uang sewa rumahmu.. setidaknya itu bisa lebih meringankan bebanmu Luhan"

Luhan terdiam untuk memikirkan semua perkataan Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mendapati kalau semua yang Baekhyun ucapkan adalah benar. Waktu sewa rumahnya akan habis bulan ini dan ia sudah tidak memiliki tabuangan lagi untuk memperpanjangnya.

"Kau sedang tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa memilih Lu.." Baekhyun mencoba semakin memantapkan hati Luhan dari segala keraguan. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat Luhan dan Chris hidup semakain menderita. Setidaknya dengan Luhan bekerja bersamanya mungkin bisa memberi kemudahan untuk Luhan bekerja tanpa meninggalkan Chris terlalu lama.

"Ya.. Kau benar Baek" Luhan bergumam pelan. Semua yang Baekhyun ucapkan sangatlah benar. Dia tidak ada di dalam posisi untuk bisa memilih pekerjaan. Di dunia ini memang pekerjaan sebesar apa yang bisa di dapatkan seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai satu anak dan hanya memiliki sertifikat kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas selain menjadi pelayan ? Luhan sadar betul untuk ini. Bahkan harusnya Luhan bersyukur karna tidak harus menyusuri semua restoran di Seoul untuk bisa mencari pekerjaan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan jika tiba tiba di pecat karna keterlambatan yang sering ia lakukan untuk mengurus Chris lebih dulu.

Luhan menarik nafasnya untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku mau Baek.." Setidaknya mencoba tidak ada salahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa senang kini ia akan bekerja bersama Luhan untuk mengurus si bodoh Oh Sehun. Baekhyun tidak harus mati kebosanan mulai sekarang karna akan ada Luhan di sampingnya.

"Ok! Kita berangkat Lu"

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang begitu antusias dan setelahnya mereka berdua memasuki mobil milik Baekhyun.

.

.

Satu sosok Pria yang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi tentang kesempurnaannya tengah duduk dengan santai di kursi rias ruang make upnya. Beberapa Hair Stylist dengan cekatan menata rambutnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

Dia 'Oh Sehun'. Selebrity pria berusia Dua Puluh Enam Tahun yang memiliki tampang rupawan alami. Berambut pendek, berwarna hitam dengan poni sepanjang alis mata di sisi kanannya. Apapun yang melekat pada tubuh Oh Sehun akan menjadi sangat istimewa walaupun kini Sehun hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang yang mempunyai robekan robekan di bagian lutut dan juga kaos berwarna senada dengan gambar gitar yang membalut tubuh sixpacknya. Karna Sehun memiliki karisma tersendiri untuk membuat dirinya selalu terlihat memukau dengan mengenakan apapun. Karisma seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan ada yang bisa menilainya karna Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk bisa di nilai.

Sehun menatap jam rolex hitam di tangannya. Sudah pukul Satu siang dan Satu jam lagi waktu takenya akan di ambil tapi Managernya justru belum terlihat di sekitarnya.

"Di mana Baekhyun ?" Sehun bertanya pada make up artis yang sudah selesai memoles make up tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Nona Baekhyun bilang dia ada urusan dan berjanji akan kembali sebelum pengambilan gambar"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan make up artis juga HairStylistnya untuk keluar. Setelah ruangan ini menjadi kosong, Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk bisa sedikit beristirahat. Namun baru beberapa detik ia terpejam suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Sehun bertanya tanpa membuka matanya. Dia tahu yang datang adalah Baekhyun, hidungnya sudah terlalu hafal dengan wangi parfume manager cantiknya.

"Oh, kau tidak tidur ? Aku mencari asisten baru, sesuai perintahmu"

Mata hitam Sehun terbuka dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sisi kursinya dengan seorang wanita lain yang terus menunduk di sisi kanan Baekhyun. Mata hitam Sehun terus memperhatikan sosok wanita yang tidak kalah mungilnya dari Baekhyun dan kembali menatap telak pada mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Dan dia yang kau dapatkan ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Memang apa yang salah dengan Luhan ?

Kekehan Sehun terdengar, merasa kalau managernya menjadi sedikit terlihat kampungan.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik ? Kau lihat. Bahkan penampilannya seperti gelandangan"

Baekhyun mendelik dengan perasan kesal sementara Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan sekarang merasa kalau ini bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Semua pemilik restoranpun sangat sulit untuk menerima dirinya sebagai seorang palayan jadi bagaimana mungkin selebrity ternama akan dengan mudah menerima dirinya sebagai asisten.

"Kau hanya mencari asisten bodoh! Bukan model untuk film atau music videomu. Dia bisa mengurusi semua keperluanmu dengan baik. Itu yang terpenting!"

Luhan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun saat mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang terdengar meninggi. Perlahan Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan saling menatap dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang Baek.."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Luhan.. Jangan hiraukan dia! Di sini aku yang mempekerjakanmu"

Luhan menatap sendu pada Baekhyun. Mencoba melunakkan Baekhyun untuk membiarkannya pergi. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap jengah perdebatan Baekhyun bersama wanita yang bernama Luhan. Tatapan Sehun terhenti pada wajah kecil Luhan. Walaupun wajah Luhan terlihat tanpa make up tapi Sehun mengakui kalau wajah Luhan tidak kalah cantik dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil tanpa dua wanita itu ketahui. Sehun merasa sedikit tertarik setelah kembali meneliti Luhan dengan baik.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menerimanya sebagai asistenku"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan sedikit memeluk Sehun.

"Thanks Hun.. tolong perlakukan Luhan dengan sedikit baik, dia adalah temanku" Tatapan Baekhyun tersirat penuh ancaman yang sama sekali tidak Sehun perdulikan.

"Luhan. Kau bisa mulai bekerja, jangan hawatir. Aku akan selalu mengawasi" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Luhan untuk memberi semangat.

Luhan mengangguk, walaupun perasaannya masih terasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ini. Tapi jika kembali di fikir, Ia memang harus melanjutkan ini.

"Apa yang harus aku mulai Baek ?" Luhan bertanya karna memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau bisa memulai dengan membereskan pakaian Sehun di sana" Baekhyun menunjuk pada dua koper terbuka yang berisi tumpukan pakaian.

"Baiklah.." Luhan bergumam pelan dengan sedikit senyuman tipis terselip di sana.

"Ok! Sekarang aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Semangat Lu" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan setelahnya keluar tanpa berpamitan pada Sehun.

Suasana canggung sedikit terasa untuk Luhan saat menyadari dirinya hanya tinggal bersama Sehun di dalam ruangan ini. Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan di mana koper yang Baekhyun tunjukkan terletak di sana.

Sehun hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya, biasanya dia akan mengambil waktu untuk tidur saat ada luang tapi entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang beberapa menit lalu hinggap di matanya lenyap setelah melihat wajah Luhan. Mata Sehun dengan lekat menatap punggung Luhan yang tengah berjongkok membelakanginya. Ketertarikan itu bisa Sehun rasakan, namun itu bukanlah ketertarikan seorang pria pada wanita karna Sehun hanya di takdirkan untuk membuat wanita tertarik dan berlutut padanya.

Sehun mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk dari atas meja riasnya. Dengan sudut bibir tertarik Sehun menumpahkan seluruh isi gelas itu di lantai.

"Hai kau.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Bersihkan ini"

Mata Luhan melirik pada lantai yang Sehun tunjuk dan mendapati tumpahan jus yang Luhan tidak tahu kenapa bisa berceceran di sana. Luhan mengangguk dan segera mengambil kain lap untuk membersihkannya.

Sehun lagi lagi menatap lekat pada Luhan yang sudah berjongkok tepat di hadapan kakinya untuk melap tumpahan jus di lantai, wajah Luhan semakin cantik jika di lihat dari jarak dekat. Sehun hampir tidak berkdip andai saja suara knop pintu tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Sehun.." Sosok wanita lain masuk dengan membawa satu cangkir berisi mochachino. Wanita itu terlihat sangat sexy dengan menggunakan gaun pendek sepanjang lutut berwarna merah yang mempunyai belahan panjang dari bagian tengah dada sampai pusarnya.

Luhan mendongak dan mata kecilnya mendelik tanpa bisa di cegah saat melihat 'Irene'. Salah satu selebrity ternama lainnya berada di hadapannya, Luhan tidak menyangka bisa melihat langsung seorang Irene di hadapannya. Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh bagi Sehun. Sehun menendang pelan betis Luhan untuk menyadarkannya. Dan Luhan langsung kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Irene menatap sinis Luhan sekilas dan setelah Luhan menyingkir, Irene dengan tanpa malu duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Sehun menerima cangkir mochachino pemberian Irene dan setelahnya mengecup bibir merah menyala Irene.

Luhan menunduk. Merasa pemandangan yang ada di depannya bukanlah sebagai sesuatu yang pantas untuk di lihat.

"Luhan.."

"Ya" Luhan mendongak terkejut saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum sinis yang terukir di bibir merah Irene.

"Bersihkan ini.."

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun menumpahkan isi cangkir pemberian Irene di lantai yang baru selesai ia bersihkan.

"Cepat lakukan bodoh!" Irene membentak dan di susul dengan suara tawa Sehun.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, hal seperti ini bukanlah hal pertama yang pernah ia alami. Luhan hanya mengingat kejadian yang lebih buruk yang sudah pernah ia lewati untuk membuat ini terlihat menjadi kecil. Walaupun pada kenyatannya Luhan merasakan kesakitan di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Tanpa bisa membantah. Luhan kembali berjongkok untuk membersihkan tumpahan mochachino di lantai. Luhan tidak berani mendongak hanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang tengah Sehun dan Irene lakukan karna tanpa melihatpun Luhan sudah bisa mengiranya.

Sehun melumat bibir merah Irene. Membuat lipstick merah yang terpoles rapih di bibir Irene menjadi memudar karna pagutan yang mereka lakukan. Tangan Sehun meraba bagian atas dada Irene membuat Irene sontak membusungkan dadanya meminta Sehun untuk memanjakan payudaranya. Sehun tanpa segan meremas dada Irene walalupun terasa sulit karna gaun yang melekat di tubuh Irene.

"Eeeeuummpphhtt.. Aaaahhh"

Erangan dan desahan Irene terdengar nyaring di telinga Luhan dan itu terasa tidak nyaman. Luhan dengan menutup mata berdiri, melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan make up Sehun. Tidak mungkin bukan ia akan diam dan menyaksikan pergumalan Sehun bersama Irene.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar ?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Tangan Luhan yang sudah berada di knop pintu perlahan terlepas saat lagi lagi suara Sehun terdengar di telinganya. Dengan ragu Luhan menoleh, Irene dengan manja bersandar di bahu Sehun dan tangan Sehun. Oh! Tangan Sehun berada di dalam gaun Irene. Luhan menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

"Kau belum selesai membereskan pekerjaanmu"

Luhan menoleh pada arah yang Sehun tunjuk menggunakan dagunya dan Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Luhan lupa dengan koper Sehun yang masih belum selesai ia bereskan. Kaki Luhan menapak pelan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sehun ataupun Irene merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

Senyum tipis Sehun terukir saat melihat Luhan sudah kembali dengan kegiatannya. Satu elusan lembut di rambutnya Sehun rasakan. Sehun menoleh pada Irene yang tersenyum menggoda padanya dan kembali memulai pagutan panasnya bersama Irene. Jari jari Sehun dengan pelan mengelus paha bagian dalam Irene membuat desahan lagi lagi terdengar keluar dari belah bibir Irene.

Luhan berusaha untuk menganggap tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di ruangan ini. Luhan sekarang berfikir. Apa Irene adalah kekasih Sehun ? Tapi setahunya dari Baekhyun, Sehun tidak memiliki kekasih.

BRAAAAAAKKK!

Luhan menoleh dengan terkejut pada pintu ruang make up Sehun yang di buka secara kasar dan Luhan bisa kembali melihat selebrity ternama lainnya yang berada di tengah pintu. Soohyun! Jadi Soohyunpun menjadi lawan main Sehun ? Luhan hampir di buat bodoh kembali jika saja dia tidak sadar pada keadaan yang terlihat buruk sekarang.

Soohyun menatap lekat pada Sehun dan Irene. Sementara Sehun menatap bingung pada Soohyun yang sudah mengganggu dirinya namun Irene menatap kesal pada si cantik lain yang mulai berjalan mendekat. Soohyun dengan tiba tiba menjambak rambut Irene dan menjatuhkan Irene di lantai.

Luhan menutup mulutnya setelah melihat perlakuan anarkis yang Soohyun lakukan pada Irene. Apa semua selebrity seperti ini ? Luhan menatap ngeri sekaligus waspada saat Irene sudah berdiri dan balas menatap tajam pada Soohyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" Suara bentakan Irene terdengar sangat kencang dengan tatapan berkilat emosi, Irene berdecak pinggang seolah menantang Soohyun.

Soohyun mendecih, tangannya bersedekap membuat dadanya sedikit keluar dari gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan SEHUN! SUDAH AKU BILANG. JANGAN SENTUH SEHUN!"

Sehun menunduk dan diam diam terkekeh saat menyaksikan dua wanita di hadapannya tengah memperebutkannya. Sungguh ini bukan kali pertama Sehun menyaksikan hal seperti ini dan menurut Sehun ini adalah tontonan yang sangat menyenangkan. Di dunia ini tidak akan ada pria yang tidak senang saat dirinya di perebutkan kaum hawa.

"Kau fikir Sehun milikmu..! Dia bukan milikmu"

Soohyun mendelik dan dengan kuat Soohyun menampar pipi Irene mambuat emosi Irene semakin tersulut. Keadaan Irene lebih mengenaskan saat ini di banding Soohyun. Rambut Irene sudah kusut karna di jambak dan sekarang pipinya terasa perih karna tanparan Soohyun. Irene tidak akan diam untuk hal ini.

Tangan Irene terkepal dan dengan beringas, Irene menjambak rambut panjang Soohyun. Soohyun mengerang, berusaha melepaskan jambakan Irene di rambutnya namun merasa itu tidak akan berhasil. Dengan cekatan Soohyun membalas jambakan Irene.

"RASAKAN INI!" Soohyun berteriak dan semakin kuat menjambak rambut Irene.

"Aaaarrggghhttt! Kurang ajar kau.." Irene mengerang dan tidak ingin kalah pada Soohyun. Irene dengan kuat, menancapkan kuku panjangnya pada kulit kepala Soohyun tanpa perduli kukunya akan rusak atau patah.

"Se Sehun.." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan ragu. Luhan belum terbiasa menyebutkan nama Sehun. Luhan menatap bingung sekaligus cemas pada pertengkaran Irene dan Soohyun yang terlihat tidak akan mereda jika tidak di pisah. Luhan ingin menarik salah satunya tapi Luhan takut dia akan menjadi sasaran lain.

Suara tawa Sehun terdengar membuat Luhan mendelik saat menyadari tidak ada raut cemas ataupun hawatir di wajah Sehun. Dengan santai Sehun berdiri, berjalan melewati dua wanita itu dan menghampiri Luhan. Sehun duduk di lantai tepat di samping Luhan. Mata hitamnnya kembali terfokus menyaksikan perkelahilan Irene bersama Soohyun di hadapannya dengan sesekali tawa kecil terdengar sebagai sahutan erangan Irene ataupun Soohyun.

Luhan menatap dari samping pada Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya, sehun terlalu terlihat santai. Dia seolah olah seperti tengah menyaksikan pertandingan bola ataupun acara comedy.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun menoleh. Matanya saling beradu dengan mata bening Luhan. Tatapan Sehun mulai menyusuri wajah cantik Luhan. Hidung Luhan terlihat kecil namun itu terlihat pas sebagai penyempurna wajah cantik Luhan. Bibir Luhan terlihat berwarna merah muda tanpa polesan lipstick ataupun lipsglos. Luhan cantik secara alami. Dan mata Luhan. Mata itu seolah pernah ia.

"Astagaaaa!"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Luhan menoleh pada arah pintu. Beberapa staff memasuki ruang make up Sehun yang sudah berubah menjadi arena gulat dan memisahkan Irene juga Soohyun. Sehun kembali terkekeh saat melihat Irene juga Soohyun masih saling berusaha untuk menyerang walaupun sudah di pisahkan.

Sehun kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya tidak terlalu manarik sekarang untuk Sehun.

"Kau harus biasa dengan hal ini"

"Ya.. ?" Luhan menoleh cepat pada Sehun.

"Ini akan menjadi awal untukmu melihat duniaku yang sesungguhnya.." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Membuat jantung Luhan terasa meletup letup tanpa alasan.

Luhan sudah pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum di TV ataupun majalah majalah. Tapi kenapa Luhan merasa sangat terhipnotis dengan senyuman Sehun yang berada di hadapannya ? Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menoleh ke arah lain. Apa karna ini Sehun mendapat julukan 'Selebrity pria penakluk wanita' di luar sana ?. Luhan yang bahkan hanya pernah mencintai satu priapun bisa terpedaya pada pesona bintang seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap Satu^^ Chap perkenalan masing masing karakter ho ho ho. Semoga ada yang berminat sama FF ini dan suka sama FF ini. Tapi aku mau minta MAAF ke yang biasnya SEHUN karna Sehun aku buat kaya gitu, soalnya mau bikin karakter yang beda. Kan di dua FF ku HunHan tu normal ga ada yang ga bener(?) jadi pengen nulis yang lain, yang beda dan yang baru (^^) berharapnya bisa bikin lebih gereget di banding You got me,oh! Ataupun Two people.

Tolong kalo suka dan berminat untuk baca Chap duanya. Tinggalkan Review buat yang udah baca Chap ini^^ mengingat Chap pertamakan, jadi biar akunya kebut ke Chap dua /maksa/ he he he..

Dan mau bilang sesuatu. Namaku Eky, kelahiran 1993 jangan salah, aku cewe bukan cowo. Jadi sekedar mau minta, panggil aja terserah kalian gimana, namapun ga papa tapi jangan panggil aku AUTHOR. Bukan apa apa, soalnya aku masih ngerasa ece ece ngrasa belum pantes buat dapet panggilan itu terus biar kita makin akrab juga kesannya^^

Karakter anaknya Luhan itu bukan KRIS, WU YIFAN ya LOL. Takut ada yang ngiranya gitu, kalian tahu ga sama bocah yang mirip Luhan yang namanya Chris ? Dia yang aku pake buat jadi anak Luhan. Because what, dari segi apapun pas sama yang aku perluin.

Ok cuap cuap cukup sampai di sini. Aku tunggu reviewnya^^ dan Cek MY STORIE. You got me,oh! Chap 10 update.. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Thanks, see you di next Chap kalo ada yang mau (TT) /Nangis sambil doa/


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang padat penduduk. Banyak kendaraan yang melintas di jalan besar dan juga pepohonan yang berdiri tegak di setiap sisi trotoar, langit malam terlihat indah dengan bintang bertaburan sebagai hiasan. Café café ataupun restoran terilahat masih ramai walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan Malam. Luhan mengelus pelan perutnya saat merasakan perutnya kembali berbunyi. Berharap dengan ini perutnya tidak lagi merintih meminta asupan nasi.

Langkah kecil Luhan terhenti di depan rumah sakit yang seolah sudah menjadi rumah ke duanya. Menatap sendu dengan fikiran yang mulai berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Dia sudah bekerja lima hari menjadi asisten Sehun dan belum juga menemukan cara untuk bisa menambah biyaya operasi Chris, dan juga biyaya inap Chris beberapa hari kebelakang. Fikiran Luhan terasa buntu seakan tidak ada cara untuk bisa mengurangi beban hidupnya.

.

.

"Luhan kau datang ?" Minseok menyapa Luhan dengan gembira saat melihat Luhan memasuki ruangan inap Chris. Kondisi Chris sudah terlihat sedikit baik. Setidaknya Chris tidak menggigil seperti malam itu.

Luhan membalas sapaan Minseok dengan senyum kecil dan segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Chris. Tangan Luhan dengan lembut mengusap kening Chris yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hari ini kondisnya sangat baik Lu.. dan doctor Suho bilang Chris bisa pulang besok"

Luhan menoleh pada Minseok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya.. Aku tahu tentang itu, terimakasih Min kau sudah menjaga Chris selama aku bekerja" Luhan tersenyum tulus. Luhan sungguh beruntung bisa mengenal orang orang sebaik Baekhyun. Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah Lu.. itu sudah kewajibanku lagi pula aku sangat menyukai anakmu" Minseok tersenyum lebar. Menunjukan pada Luhan bahwa tidak ada beban yang harus ia pikul saat merawat Chris.

"Aku harus membayar biyaya perawatan Chris.. Bisa tolong kau tunggi Chris sebentar ?"

Minseok mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari ruangan inap Chris.

Tatapan cerah Minseok perlahan meredup dengan menghilangnya bayangan Luhan dari hadapannya. Minseok jelas bisa melihat gurat kelelahan Luhan di wajah Luhan. Luhan wanita yang sangat kuat dan itu memunculkan keterkaguman sendiri bagi Minseok.

.

.

"Terimakasih.." Luhan menerima bukti pembayaran dari pihak Rumah Sakit. Luhan terpaksa menggunakan uang pemberian Baekhyun untuk melunasi biyaya Chris selama di rawat.

Lima juta won. Uang untuk biyaya operasi Chris berkurang Lima Juta Won. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menangkup dua tangannya. Berdoa pada tuhan, agar dia bisa mengganti uang yang sudah ia gunakan secepatnya.

.

.

Di pagi hari, saat matahari baru saja beranjak dari peraduannya. Baekhyun justru sudah siap dengan Boys Stylenya. Sebuah topi hitam terpasang pas berpadu dengan rambut tergerai panjangnya, kaos pendek yang sedikit memperlihatkan perut sexynya di padu dengan jaket kulit hitamnya. Baekhyun mengenakan celana jeans ketat dan sepatu ankle boots berwarna senada yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Baekhyun adalah manager artis yang pesonanya bisa di sama ratakan dengan jajaran artis ternama korea.

Ketukan sepatu boots Baekhyun terdengar menyisiri rumah mewah yang ia masuki. Rumah bernuansa maskulin khas seorang pria dewasa dengan warna Hitam Putih yang mendominasi. Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk santai di ruang makan. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan melempar kasar sebuah Koran di meja makan Sehun.

Sehun melirik jengah pada sikap managernya yang lebih pantas di sebut seperti ibu tiri.

"Kau lihat itu! Astaga. Kapan kau berhenti membuat masalah ?" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Dari pada kau memarahiku.. Lebih baik kau mencari tahu, siapa yang sudah membocorkan pertengkaran dua wanita bodoh itu pada media" Sehun bersikap santai. Menganggap berita ini bukanlah tanggung jawabnya.

"Dua wanita yang kau sebut bodoh itu bertengkar karnamu Sehun! Kau tahu, aku muak jika selalu harus mengurusi artikel artikel tentangmu"

"Kau bisa berhenti menjadi managerku kalau begitu.."

"Andai itu bisa aku lakukan mungkin aku yang sudah lebih dulu mendepakmu!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun kesal. sungguh! Dosa apa dirinya sampai harus menangani selebrity seperti Sehun.

Sehun menyesap susu putih yang sudah tersaji di atas meja dengan tenang. Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lagi pula, ini bukan salahku Baek.. Mereka bertengkar tanpa aku suruh"

"Mereka tidak akan menjadi buas jika kau tidak memancingnya Sehun" Baekhyun sangat tahu bagaimana kelakukan Sehun pada selebrity wanita. Dan tanpa melihatpun, Baekhyun sudah bisa mengetahui, apa yang dia lakukan bersama Irene sehingga memancing kecemburuan Soohyun.

"Ok.. Untuk hal aku tidak bisa, aku sangat suka memancing wanita" Tawa kecil Sehun terdengar, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasakan pening pada kepalanya. Andai Baekhyun bisa memutus kontrak kerjanya dengan Agency. Pasti Baekhyun akan melakukannya hari ini juga.

"Lagi pula, bukankah ini bagus untuk mempromosikan film kita ?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Sedikit setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Dan ini bukan yang pertama. Masyarakat tahu tentang julukan dan pesonaku, mereka tidak akan menyudutkanku dalam kejadian bodoh seperti ini"

Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Memang orang orang di luar sana tidak pernah menyudutkan Sehun jika ada dua selebrity wanita bertengkar untuk memperebutkannya. Justru orang orang akan dengan lantang, menghujat selebrity wanita yang seolah pasang badan untuk memiliki Sehun. Menurut Baekhyun, mereka semua bodoh karna menyukai orang seperti Oh Sehun. Andai Baekhyun di beri pertanyaan tentang 'Apa keinginan terpendam mu' mungkin Baekhyun akan menjawab 'Ingin menjadi haters OH SEHUN'.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana lelahnya aku untuk terus berbicara pada media. Menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi tentang artikel artikel sialanmu itu Sehun!" Baekhyun mencoba mengungkapkan keluhannya pada Sehun. Berharap, Sehun akan mengerti dan sedikit menjaga sikap namun yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanyalah gedikan acuh.

"Itu sudah tanggung jawabmu Baek.."

"YAK!" Baekhyun reflek berdiri. Bersiap untuk memukulkan tas bermerknya pada kepala Sehun. Sehun benar benar orang yang tidak bisa mengerti kesulitan orang lain.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat" Luhan datang. Dan menatap bingung pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengangkat tinggi tinggi tas tangannya.

"Kau selalu pulang cepat tapi selalu datang terlambat. Harusnya kau datang sebelum aku bangun dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku!"

Luhan membungkuk saat mendengar teguran Sehun.

"Maaf.."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi HATERS OH SEHUN semakin besar saat harus melihat sikap buruk Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Dia bukan pembantumu Oh Sehun.."

"Tapi dia asistenku Byun Baekhyun.. Harusnya dia menginap di sini untuk mengurus semua kebutuhanku. Kau tahu, Aku bahkan membuat ini sendiri" Sehun mengangkat gelas tinggi berisi susu yang ia minum. Menunjukan pada Baekhyun dan Luhan tentang apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Sehun memang biasa tinggal bersama asistennya atau Baekhyun jika dia tidak sempat untuk pulang ke apartement. Karna Sehun tidak memiliki pembantu yang berada Dua Puluh Empat jam di rumahnya. Satu pembantu hanya akan datang satu minggu satu kali untuk membersihkan rumahnya.

"Itu hanya satu gelas susu Sehun! Balitapun bisa membuatnya"

"Aku lapar. Cepat buatkan aku sarapan" Tanpa meperdulikan ejekan Baekhyun. Sehun segera memberi perintah yang langsung Luhan turuti.

Baekhyun mendelik. Memang Sehun biasa memperlakukan kasar asistennya tapi melihat sendiri kalau yang menjadi korban adalah sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun ingin melempar Sehun keluar dari jendela.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan Baekhyun baru teringat sesuatu.

"Aku harus pergi.. Kau hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan majalah, kau bisa berangkat bersama Luhan nanti. Ingat! Jam sepuluh pagi jangan terlambat" Baekhyun menekankan setiap kata di bagian akhir.

"Boleh aku tahu temmanya apa ?"

"Majalah ini untuk terbitan musim panas"

"Wow.. Aku suka musim panas" Sehun tersenyum penuh minat. Membuat Baekhyun ingin mencolok mata Sehun yang berbinar penuh gairah. Sehun sangatlah menyukai payudara dan vagina. Dan musim panas tentulah tidak lepas dengan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian terbuka.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak yakin akan mampu menahan untuk tidak memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan sepatunya jika terus berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan hat hati menuju ruang makan Sehun dan meletakan makanan yang sudah ia buat di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menatap lekat masakan buatan Luhan. Seperti tumis yang berisikan sayuran juga potongan daging.

"Kau yakin kalau aku masih bisa hidup setelah memakan masakan sampahmu ?" Sehun mendelik pada Luhan yang lagi lagi membungkuk padanya.

"Maaf.. A Aku tidak tahu harus memasak apa, tapi aku sudah mencicipinya kau tidak perlu hawatir"

Sehun kembali menatap tanpa minta pada masakan Luhan. Dengan pelan, Sehun menyendok masakan Luhan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sehun menyeringit beberpa detik dan mengeluarkan semua isi mulutnya di lantai.

"Masakanmu benar benar terasa seperti sampah Luhan!" Sehun manatap tajam pada Luhan dan menumpahkan semua masakan Luhan buat di lantai.

Luhan terdiam saat melihat makanan yang sudah ia masak berceceran di lantai. Apa Sehun suka membuang makanan ? Padahal di dunia ini banyak yang merasa kelaparan. Tapi Sehun justru menyianyiakan berkah yang sudah tuhan berikan.

"Bersihkan itu.." Sehun menaruh kasar sendoknya dan berjalan melewati Luhan dengan senyum sinis. Sebenarnya masakan Luhan tidaklah buruk, tapi Sehun selalu menyukai kepuasan yang ia dapatkan setelah menyulitkan orang lain. Itu adalah hobby Sehun selain menjamah vagina wanita.

Luhan menatap sendu pada makanan yang tercecer menjijikkan di lantai. Luhan terdiam beberapa detik dengan terus menatap masakannya. Harusnya Luhan menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan, namun Luhan justru memasukan makanan itu kembali ke dalam wadah.

"Aku masih bisa menghangatkannya" Satu tetesan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Menyadari kalau dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan masakannya. Dari kemarin Luhan belum memasukan satu butir nasipun ke dalam perutnya. Dan Luhan berharap, semoga makanan yang Sehun buang bisa mengganjal perutnya, setidaknya sampai besok.

.

.

"Kita pergi berdua ?" Luhan bertanya ragu kepada Sehun. Kini mereka berdua berada di sisi mobil Sehun, bersiap berangkat menuju lokasi pemotretan.

"Apa masih harus bertanya ?" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau yang menyetir"

Luhan menoleh terkejut.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa menyetir Sehun" Luhan berucap pelan. Walaupun diriya pernah memiliki mobil tapi Luhan belum sempat mempelajarinya sebelum kejadian itu merusak hidupnya.

"Wanita dewasa sepertimu tidak bisa mengemudi mobil ? Astaga! Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun menemukanmu di pelanet mana" Sehun berucapk kesal membuat Luhan lagi lagi membungkuk karna merasa tidak bisa menjadi asisten yang baik.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Luhan dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Cepat masuk atau kau aku tinggal!"

Luhan terkejut dan segera membuka pintu mobil Sehun.

"Kau fikir aku supirmu!"

"Ya ?" Luhan menatap heran pada Sehun melalui kaca yang berada di dalam mobil Sehun.

"Duduk di sampingku! Bukan duduk di kursi belakang" Sehun mendengus kesal. Tingkah Luhan benar benar menjengkelkan.

Luhan mengangguk dan segera berpindah di kursi samping Sehun. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di perjalanan suasana terasa hening dan canggung untuk Luhan. Hari ini adalah pertama kalianya ia memasuki rumah Sehun. Memasak untuk Sehun, walaupun berakhir ia makan sendiri dan duduk berdua di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak berani bergerak, bahkan untuk bernafaspun Luhan merasa takut. Entahlah, di matanya Sehun terlihat sangat mengerikan. Luhan tidak pernah berfikir sifat Sehun seperti ini. Karna jika di lihat dari layar TV, Sehun adalah selebrity pria yang banyak di segani karna ketampanan, kebaikkan dan keramahannya. Sehingga siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau Sehun adalah sosok mengerikan jika di belakang layar.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan dan kelaur meninggalkan Luhan tanpa ucapan. Luhan hampir ingin melepas sabuk pengaman untuk menyususl Sehun, namun urung Luhan lakukan saat mata beningnya melihat Sehun di depan sana tengah membantu seorang kakek tua untuk menyebrang.

Luhan terdiam. Sedikit tereyuh ketika melihat Sehun dengan sabarnya menuntun kakek tua untuk berjalan. Luhan tidak tahu, Sehun melakukan hal itu hanya untuk image selebritynya atau benar benar tulus karna ingin membantu. Apapun alasannya, yang terpenting kakek tua itu bisa menyebrang dengan selamat.

Sehun memasuki mobil tanpa kata kata dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Luhan menunduk dan diam diam senyum tipis Luhan terukir indah di bibirnya.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk dengan maminkan ponselnya. Para make up artisnya dengan telaten merias wajah Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tampan. Di sebelahnya duduk sesosok wania lain yang terus melirik pada Sehun secara diam diam. Dia 'Sulli' yang akan menjadi partner pemotretan Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk bersama Luhan menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara seseorang berteriak memasuki ruang make up.

"Krystal kecelakaan!" Seorang pria berusia di atas 40 tahun berbicara dengan raut gelisah pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Lalu ?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari model lain. Tolong, apa bisa kau mengganti posisi Krystal ? Tidak mungkin jika hanya Sehun dan Sulli"

Baekhyun mendelik. Walaupun dirinya pernah menjadi model, tapi itu dulu sebelum menjadi kekasih PARK CHANYEOL. Dan Baehyun belum ingin mati sekarang.

"Aku menolak" Baekhyun berucap tegas. Chanyeol bisa membunuhnya jika melihat tubuhnya terpampang di majalah.

"Aku mohon.. kalau kau tidak bisa tolong hubungi artis di agencymu"

"Luna sedang shooting di china"

"Bagaimana dengan Yoona ?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Semua artis yang berada di agencynya adalah artis ternama yang tidak bisa di panggil secara mendadak.

"Kau fikir mereka artis jalanan" Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memelintir kepala Tuan Rui.

"SIAL! Semuanya berantakan" Tuan Rui menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Semua konsep, baju sudah di siapkan untuk tiga orang dan tidak mungkin di batalkan apa lagi hanya menggunakan dua orang.

"Dia kasihan Baek.."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan yang bergumam kecil dan sebuah ide malaikat hinggap di benak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan dia ?" Baekhyun berdiri dan menunjuk Luhan pada Tuan Rui. Tuan Rui memperhatikan tubuh Luhan yang terlihat sedikit kurus namun masih sangat sexy. Wajah Luhan cantik hanya tinggal di beri sedikit riasan maka akan mejadi dewi musim panas. Senyum Tuan Rui terlihat.

"Tidak buruk. Ayo siapkan semuanya!" Tuan Rui berlalu dengan memberi isyarat pada para staff untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Luhan terdiam. Sedikit merasa bingung dengan pembahasan Baekhyun bersama Tuan Rui.

"Luhan ayo bersiap" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dengan antusias.

"Bersiap apa Baek ?"

"Menjadi model bersama Sehun"

Luhan mendelik. Sedangkan Sehun menoleh saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Kau gila ?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan kembali duduk di samping Luhan.

"Luhan ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan uang.. Bayaran yang akan kau terima Sepuluh Juta Won"

"Se sepuluh juta won ?" Luhan bertanya dengan tidak percaya. Sepuluh juta won bisa mengganti uang Baekhyun dan menambah uang operasai untuk Chris.

"Tapi Baek. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa" Luhan menatap ragu pada Baekhyun. Sejak lahir ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk mempelajari pose para model.

"Tidak masalah. Akan ada yang mengarahkanmu Luhan"

"Tapi Baek.."

"Demi Chris" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Luhan. Chris adalah kelemahan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik dan setelahnya Luhan mengangguk dengan masih sedikit keraguan terselip di wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan segera membawa Luhan untuk bisa cepat di poles.

-Chris- Sehun bergumama dalam hati. Merasa penasaran pada sosok Chris yang bisa membuat keputusan Luhan berubah dengan begitu cepat.

.

.

Sehun dan Sulli lebih dulu melakukan sesi pemotretan di tepi kolam renang. Sehun mengenakan kemeja pendek bercorak bunga dengan celana pendek bewarna putih yang terlihat pas di pasangkan dengan kemeja Sehun yang mempunyai perpaduan warna cerah. Sementara Sulli hanya mengenakan hot pants dan bra bercorak bunga senada dengan kemeja Sehun. Sulli dan Sehun saling menunjukan pose terbaik mereka. Beberapa pose di haruskan intim, saling berpelukan dan merangkul pada tubuh masing masing. Dalam hati Sulli merasa senang karna dia bisa menyesap aroma memabukkan tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun pangku Sulli sekarang" Sang pengarah gaya memerintah. Dengan gembira Sulli duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun yang sudah duduk di kursi putih yang sudah di sedikan.

"Kau sangat sexy" Sehun berbisik pelan di telinga Sulli. Membuat Sulli mati matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

.

.

Pintu ruang make up terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik Luhan bersama Baekhyun yang terus terseyum lebar menatap penuh kagum pada Luhan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kembali melihat Luhan dengan riasan make up sejak mereka pindah ke korea beberapa tahun lalu dan Baekhyun hampir di buat menganga karna Luhan terlihat sangat sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dari saat mereka berada di china.

Tubuh Luhan masih di balut dengan handuk karna Luhan merasa malu untuk berjalan dengan apa yang tengah ia kenakan. Rambut panjang tergerai Luhan sedikit di buat menjadi ikal dan mengembang. Bibir pink Luhan kini terlihat berkilau menggairahkan karna polesan lipsglos yang terpoles rapih di sana. Satu garis eyeliner tergambar rapih di atas bulu mata lentik Luhan. Membuat mata Luhan terlihat lebih indah. Dan polesan make up lainnya semakin menyempurnakan kecantikan Luhan.

Retina hitam Sehun dengan cermat memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depannya, Luhan masih menunduk tapi Sehun cukup bisa melihat kecantikan Luhan di matanya. Sekarang giliran pengambilan gambar untuknya bersama Luhan dan Luhan adalah satu satunya wanita yang membuat hati Sehun berdetak saat melihat wajahnya. Sehun tidak berkedip. Mata mereka saling menatap tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap. Semua suara seolah tidak terdengar di telinga Sehun dan di mata Sehun sekarang hanyalah ada dirinya bersama Luhan. Tiba tiba Sehun merasakan ketertarikan pada Luhan semakin membesar.

Luhan meremas tangannya. Dia sudah cukup merasa gugup dan semakin gugup saat Sehun terus memandanginya dengan intens. Luhan merasa ingin berbalik dan pulang untuk memeluk anaknya.

"Luhan buka handukmu!" Luhan menoleh terkejut pada Sang pengarah gaya.

Membuka handuk ?!.

Baekhyun mendekat dan dengan cepat menarik handuk yang Luhan kenakan. Kini tubuh mulus Luhan terpampang sepenuhnya di hadapan kru dan juga, Sehun. Luhan menunduk, merasa malu saat orang orang memperhatikan dirinya. Walaupun ini hanya untuk kebutuhan pemotretan tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa dia seperti menjadi wanita murahan sekarang.

Sehun hanya terdiam dengan masih menjadikan Luhan sebagai objek tatapannya. Beberapa staff pria tanpa sadar menelan liur mereka saat melihat Tubuh Luhan yang hanya di tutupi bra bergambar bunga Lili dan bawahan celana yang di buat menyerupai rok hanya sepanjang lima senti dari pangkal pahanya. Tubuh Luhan terlihat sangat putih mulus dan tanpa cacat. Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Sulli, tapi tubuh Sulli sudah biasa menjadi sampul majalah. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Luhan bagaikan sesosok yang baru untuk mereka.

Sehunpun kini sudah berganti kemeja dengan corak bunga lili yang serupa dengan yang Luhan kenakan. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tahu betul kalau Luhan tengah gugup dan rasa malu. Dengan pelan, Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan. Luhan reflek mendongak dan mendapati wajah Sehun di atasnya.

"Cukup lakukan dengan baik agar pemotretan ini cepat selesai jika kau merasa malu" Sehun berbisik pelan. Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam menatap mata Sehun. Mata Sehun terlihat teduh dan tanpa sadar mampu menenangkan semua ketegangan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Rengkuh Luhan, Sehun"

Sehun menurut dan merengkuh pinggang Luhan tanpa canggung, membuat tubuh Luhan sepenuhnya merapat padanya. Sehun bisa merasakan payudara Luhan yang menempel di dadanya. Hidung Sehun dengan cepat bisa mencium wangi dari tubuh Luhan. Wangi bunga mawar.

"Luhan menghadap ke depani"

Luhan menoleh pada arah camera sesuai perintah sang pengarah gaya membuat wajah Sehun kini berhadapan dengan telinga Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang sedikit menerpa ceruk lehernya.

"Terseyum Luhan"

Dengan kaku Luhan menarik belah bibirnya. Menimbulkan decak sebal Sang pengarah gaya.

"Bukan tersenyum seperti robot! Tersenyumlah yang alami, natural"

"Ingatlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu senang" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Berniat untuk membantu Luhan.

Satu bayangan wajah ceria Chris melintas di benak Luhan setelah mendengar bisikan Sehun sehingga mampu membuat Senyum indah Luhan mengembang dan dengan cepat sang fotografer mengabadikannya.

Sehun yang tidak mendapat arahan apapun. Sedikit memberi kecupan di telinga Luhan. Tubuh Luhan menegang namun Luhan tetap berusaha untuk bertahan dengan posenya.

"Sehun berengsek! Sehun keparat" Baekhyun mengumpat dengan suara kecil. Mata sipitnya jelas bisa melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan karna Baekhyun berdiri di sisi samping.

"Bagus.. Sekarang lingkarkan tanganmu pada leher Sehun dan saling menatap"

Luhan dengan ragu memegang pundak Sehun. Tatapan Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling beradu, tapi entah kenapa ini terasa begitu alami untuk mereka.

"Bukan pundak Luhan.." Bisikan Sehun kembali terdengar di telinga Luhan dan entah apa yang terjadi. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dan pipinya yang tiba tiba menghangat. Dengan sedikit berjinjit karna perbedaan tinggi mereka. Luhan merengkuh leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

Camera mulai memotret mereka berdua dari berbagai sudut untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik. Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap seperti apa yang di arahkan, yang mereka tidak tahu adalah. Keduanya secara diam diam saling mengaggumi satu sama laIn.

"Bagus! Kalian benar benar bagus" Sang pengarah gaya bertepuk tangan. Merasa puas dengan pose Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat natural.

"Kau dengar itu ? Dia memujimu" Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Seolah tidak ada yang ingin melepas rengkuhan satu sama lain. Sehun berucap tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Sehun ingin mengecup bibir Luhan. Namun dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan rengkuhannya di leher Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang menolak untuk di ciumnya.

"Sehun. Buka kemejamu dan masuklah kekolam renang."

Sehun mengangguk dan tanpa ragu membuka kemejanya di hadapan semua orang atau lebih tepatnya di hadapan Luhan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak terbiasa melihat tubuh seorang pria.

"Luhan duduk di tepi kolam renang dan Sehun berdiri di dalam kolam saling berhadapan"

Dengan baik. Sehun dan Luhan melakukannya sesuai arahan. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang juga tersenyum. Membiarkan camera kembali memotret mereka berdua. Tangan Sehun yang berada di dalam air sedikit mengelus betis Luhan yang terendam di dalam air. Kini senyuman Sehun berubah menjadi senyum penuh godaan pada Luhan.

"Break! Ganti baju ke dua" Tuan Rui. Sabagai pemimpin memerintahkan karna semua gambar di sesi pertama sudah di ambil dengan cukup baik.

Luhan segera berdiri di sisi kolam dan Baekhyun dengan cepat memakaikan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada di dalam kolam.

"Baek! Aku akan meminta agency untuk memotong gajihmu!" Sehun berteriak. Merasa di acuhkan managernya, padahal mereka berdua adalah orang yang seharusnya mengurus kebutuhannya.

"Berikan aku handuk!" Sehun berteriak pada staff lain karna Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Apa Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Sehun hampir membeku sekarang.

.

.

Pemotretan Sesi kedua. Dengan dua wanita mengenakan dress bercorak bunga sepanjang lutut. Dan high heels yang terpasang pas pada kaki Luhan dan Sulli. Sehun mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Menampilkan sosok kumbang yang di gandrungi para bunga.

Semua pemotretan berjalan dengan baik dan kini sampai pada sesi terakhir.

Sehun mengenakan baju formal. Kemeja putih yang di padu dengan jas silver dan di pasangkan dengan celana panjang berwarna putih, sepatu hitam mengkilat menyempurnakan penampilan Sehun. Sulli dan Luhan masing masing mengenakan gaun panjang yang terlihat gelamor. Gaun ungu Sulli memiliki taburan permata dan gaun merah Luhan memiliki taburan batu diamond kecil di bagian atasnya. Sulli terlihat anggun dengan rambut lurus yang tergerai dan Luhan terlihat menawan dengan tatanan Rambut di cepol rapih, menonjolkan bagian tulang leher Luhan yang polos tanpa hiasan apapun.

Sehun berdiri di tengah dengan Luhan yang menyender pada bahunya dan Sulli yang memeluk lengan Sehun dengan mesra. Sehun menunjukan expresi coolnya sebagai pria maskulin sementara Luhan menunjukan expresi sexynya dan Sulli dengan expresi menggodanya, perpaduan yang sangat sempurna untuk sang fotografer. Sehun terlihat bagai pangeran yang di kelilingi dua bidadari.

"Good job!" Tuan Rui berteriak puas. Semua kru menghela nafas lega dan saling membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih karna sudah saling membantu. Pemotretan hari ini selesai dengan sempurna.

"Luhan.. Kau sangat hebat" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Baekhyun benar benar di buat bangga pada Luhan. Seandaikan Luhan ingin melanjutkan untuk terjun ke dalam bidang ini, Baekhyun akan dengan senang membantu dan mendukung Luhan.

"Apa aku harus membuka fasnclub untukmu Lu ?" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, membuat kekehan kecil Luhan terdengar.

"Jangan berfikiran terlalu jauh Baek.."

"Ok" Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia tahu Luhan tidak pernah tertarik pada dunia hiburan. Itu bukan cita cita yang ingin Luhan capai.

Sehun lagi lagi memutar bola matanya. Setiap kali sesi pomotretan berakhir Baekhyun selalu menghampiri Luhan. Bukan dirinya! Astaga. Jadi apa mulai sekarang Baekhyun menjadi manager Luhan ? Manager asistennya sendiri ? Sungguh ini gila.

"Sehun. Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

Sehun menoleh pada Sulli. Dan tersenyum dengan ramah. Sebuah topeng yang selalu berhasil Sehun kenakan.

"Tentu" Sehun dan Sullipun berjalan bersama.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan susah payah menuju ruang make up. Gaun yang ia kenakan cukup panjang, membuatnya harus mengangkat sedikit agar bisa berjalan. Baekhyun tengah kerepotan mencari Sehun yang menghilang bersama Sulli –Itu yang Baekhyun dengar dari para staff-. Sehingga tidak sempat untuk menemaninya.

Luhan memutar knop pintu. Dan terdiam di tempat tanpa bisa kembali melangkah saat matanya melihat Sehun tengah berciuman bersama Sulli.

Sehun melumat bibir Sulli dengan penuh gairah. Bahkan Sehun sudah meremas payudara Sulli membuat desahan Sulli lolos dari belah bibirnya. Luhan menunduk saat harus kembali di suguhkan dengan pemandanganya yang sama. Tidak mungkin dia menggunakan ruangan ini untuk barganti pakaian maka Luhanpun memilih untuk pergi dan berpindah keruang ganti.

Pintu ruang make up tertutup dengan pelan. Dan mata Sehunpun terbuka, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di sela ciumannya bersama Sulli.

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruang ganti dan menghela nafas lega saat di sini tidak ada siapapun. Menaruh paper bag yang berisi bajunya dan meletakannya di lantai. Luhan terdiam. Bayangan Sehun yang tengah berciuman bersama Irene dan Sulli memasuki benaknya. Menimbulkan segala pemikiran perasaan yang entah kenapa terasa mengganggu. Sehun bukanlah siapa siapa untuknya, jadi untuk apa merasa terganggu ?.

Luhan mengambil bajunya bersiap untuk mengganti pakaian. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya. Namun sebuah usapan Luhan rasakan di punggungnya, Luhan menegang dengan hati berdebar. Bukan karna belaian yang ia rasakan tapi karna rasa takut yang tiba tiba merasuk padanya. Belaian ini terasa seperti belaian.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan mendapati Sehun di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Luhan menatap ngeri pada Sehun. Bukankah harusnya Luhan merasa lega karna kini yang berhadapan dengannya adalah orang yang ia kenal ?. Tapi untuk sebuah 'Alasan' Luhan merasa semakin ketakutan.

Sehun tertawan pelan. Wajah Luhan benar benar terlihat penuh kewaspadaan.

"Membantumu, tentu saja. Kau akan berganti pakaian bukan ?" Sehun perlahan mendekat, membuat Luhan sontak memundurkan langkahnya.

"Jangan macam macam Sehun!" Luhan mencoba menggertak tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayolah Luhan.. Jangan berpura pura" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang langsung mendapat tampikan kasar dari Luhan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sehun kembali tertawa yang sangat terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Luhan.

"Kau menolakku ? Seorang gelandangan sepertimu menolak Oh Sehun ?" Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan. Selama ia hidup, tidak ada wanita yang menolak dirinya. Dan di tolak gelandangan seperti Luhan membuat Sehun merasa emosi. Harga diri dan kebanggannya seolah di buat runtuh saat ini juga.

"Jangan berharap kau bisa lepas Luhan!" Sehun mendorong Luhan membuat Luhan terjatuh pada tumpukan baju di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Sehun menindihi tubuh Luhan dan mencium paksa bibir merah Luhan.

Luhan merontak dan menggerakkan kepalanya pada segala arah untuk melepaskan ciuman Sehun di bibirnya. Hal seperti ini membuatnya teringat dengan sesuatu.

(Tolong..) Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Luhan.

Airmata Luhan menetas. Bibirnya terbungkam sepenuhnya oleh lumatan Sehun. Membuat suara apapun yang keluar dari bibir Luhan hanya menjadi bisikan semata.

Tangan Sehun memegang sisi kepala Luhan agar kepala Luhan tidak bisa bergerak dan membiarkan Luhan memukul tubuhnya dengan berutal. Toh pukulan Luhan sama sekali tidak terasa untuknya.

(Tolong aku..)

-Tolong aku, Baek..- Luhan berucap lirih di dalam hati dan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun akan datang dan menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Kita bertemu di Chap dua^^ bener bener aku bilang Alhamdulillah, liat banyak yang review di chap satu. 44 review 44 orang. Aku tunggu loh review kalian semua untuk chap ini. Kalo ada yang ngilang, aku samperin kalian ke rumah masing masing LOL. Ok banyak pertanyaan kalian yang harus aku jawab^^ jadi di baca ya jangan di lewatin hohoho.

Pertama, soal Chris. Anak Luhan. Banyak yang Tanya "Kenapa aku makenya nama Chris bukan Ziyu". Soalnya RAHASIA ^^v jadi maaf ya buat yang minta di ganti jadi Ziyu aku ga bisa.. balik ke apa yang aku tulis di chap Satu. (dari segi apapun pas sama yang aku perluin). Semoga ini ga ngurangin minat kalian ma FF ini /Bow/.

Kedua, soal masa lalunya Luhan bakal ada flashback ga ?. Tentu ada dong masa ga ada, jadi terus baca terus review :*

Ketiga, soal penyakit anaknya Luhan. Leukemia limfotik itu ga beda jauh sama kangker darah lainnya Cuma bagian tubuh yang di serang aja yang beda. Leukemia limfotik itu masih sama karna sumsung tulang belakang yang memproduksi sel sel darah putih yang abnormal, tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan secara berlebihan. Jumblah yang berlebih mengakibatkan penumpukan di sumsum tulang sehingga sel sel darah yang sehat jadi berkurang. Dan penyembuhannya adalah dengan mengganti sum sum tulang belakang yang rusak, bisa pake donor diri sendiri atau dari orang lain. Tapi biasanya bakal di saranin buat radioterapi atau kemoterapi lebih dulu kalo dua itu ga berhasil baru ambil langkah ini. Cuma sekedar itu doang yang aku tahu kalo missal ada yang lebih tahu dan aku ada yang salah, tolong maafin ^^.

Keempat. Ada yang Tanya apa FF ini terinspirasi dari drama shehrazat ? (Ini bener ga nulisnya). Engga ^^ Ide FF ini muncul dari tetapanya aku di kamar Sehun beberapa minggu lalu dan kebetulan aku ga pernah nonton drama turki itu cuma tahu kalo anaknya shehrazat juga sakit begitu(?). kalo misal ada yang mirip mirip lagi itu cuma sebatas kebetulan^^

Kelima. Waaaaaahhhh banyak ya yang manggil aku eonni. Aku berasa tuir, tapi ga papa aku seneng^^ kalian yang lebih muda dariku adalah adikku kalian yang lebih tuir lagi dari aku, kakaku dan yang seumuran temenku^^. Di sini pada punya Twitter ga ?. follow TWku dong ( Ekykiki93) kebetulan baru di pake lagi beberapa minggu lalu. Mention aja nanti aku follback, jadi kita bisa ChitChat^^

Keenam. Thanks to :

Xoxo | tinywild | Lucky8894 | Fathiaramadanti | Arifahohse | rikha-chan | Lisasa Luhan | Oh Grace | niasw3ty | mandwa | fenystephani | noVi | Oh CheoCheo | Izu hn | choikim1310 | Xxian | ParkNada | Byun ye na | mr albino | Guest | hunnieluludeer | JYHYunho | tiehanhun9094 | laabaikands | SenNunna | elisyesihombing07 | MissPark92 | Novey | DEERHUN794 | xieluharn | Selenia Oh | Misslah | keiLu | kiney | Seravin509 | Juan Oh | Noona Lu | Ludeer | dear deer lulu | LisnaOhLu120 | anisaberliana94 | cc | ruixi1 | dearmykrishan | - The secret past chap 1.

Thanks juga buat yang udah follow, favorit^^ yang belum sempat review, aku tunggu reviewnya dan buat yang udah review, review lagi yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /Bagin permen satu satu/

Ok see you di next Chap.. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Four years ago. 08 – Feb – 2011.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luhan.. Kau tidak menginap di sini ?" Baekhyun merengut pada Luhan yang tengah memakai sepatu heelsnya.

Kini Luhan berada di dalam rumah Baekhyun dan bersiap untuk pulang, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul Sepuluh malam.

"Mama akan memarahi ku Baek.. Aku bahkan pergi ke rumahmu tanpa izin" Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sangat suka memaksa.

"Lagi pula kau tidak akan pulang ke korea besok pagi"

Wajah merengut Baekhyun menghilang dan menatap Luhan dengan lesu, Baekhyun terlihat ingin menangis jika mengingat ia akan berpisah dengan Luhan. Sahabatnya sejak Sepuluh tahun ia hidup di Beijing.

"Jangan sedih Baek.. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu, malam sebelum keberangkatanmu" Luhan tahu Baekhyun tengah merasa sedih, karna sebentar lagi ia harus pindah dan menetap di Negara kelahiran Ayahnya.

Ibu kandung Baekhyun sudah meninggal sejak Baekhyun kecil dan karna Ayahnya menikah dengan wanita keturunan Chinese sepuluh tahun lalu, Baekhyun berserta Ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Beijing, namun sekarang mereka akan pindah ke Korea, karna Ayah Baekhyun berniat untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya di Korea.

"Kau janji ?" Genangan airmata terlihat di pelupuk mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Ya aku janji" Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun. Memberi sedikit rasa nyaman pada Baekhyun.

"Apa Kris Ge tidak menjemputmu ?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan"

"Dia harusnya bisa menjadi kekasih yang selalu siap untuk menjemputmu Lu.."

Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun yang di tujukan pada kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri Baek"

"Kau yakin ?" Baekhyun menatap ragu pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban. Rumahnya dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dan Luhan sudah biasa pulang, pergi dari rumah Baekhyun menggunakan taxi.

"Bye bye Baek.. Selamat beristirahat" Luhan keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dan melambai pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah pintu.

"Hati hati Lu!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, karna jarak Luhan yang mulai jauh.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kris Ge! Kau tidak perlu hawatir Baek" Luhan kembali melambai dengan senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas lambaian Luhan. Saat punggung Luhan tidak lagi terlihat di matanya, barulah Baekhyun memasuki kediamannya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan mata yang terus melirik pada setiap sudut tempat untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Sekarang sudah pukul Tujuh malam dan Sehun justru menghilang bersama Sulli. Baekhyun cemas pada apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan Sulli. Astaga! Sehun masih memiliki akal bukan untuk tidak menggagahi seorang wanita di dalam ruang ganti.

Ruang ganti!.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruangan yang tiba tiba melintas di benaknya. Ketukan sepatu bootsnya terdengar tanpa irama karna Baekhyun yang berjalan terburu buru. Baekhyun memutar knop pintu dan hampir berteriak saat melihat Sehun tengah mencumbui Sulli di bawahnya. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba menahan teriakannya. Baekhyun sadar betul, resiko apa yang akan di dapat jika para staff berdatangan karna teriakannya. Dengan pelan Baekhyun masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Yak Oh sehun!" Baekhyun berbisik dan memukulkan tasnya pada punggung Sehun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas karna Sehun bahkan tidak menghiraukannya dan masih mencubu bibir Sulli yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan kuat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun menyingkir dari tubuh.

Luhan!.

Baekhyun mendelik penuh keterkejutan saat melihat wanita yang Sehun cumbui adalah Luhan, bukan Sulli!. Keadan Luhan terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambut Luhan sudah acak acakkan dan riasan wajah Luhan luntur karna airmata dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Bahkan satu payudara Luhan sudah terlihat karna gaun yang Luhan kenakan sedikit merosot. Nafas Luhan tersengal. Dengan airmata yang masih menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baek.." Luhan berucap lirih. Isakan Luhan mulai terdengar setelah beberapa saat tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Baekhyun menghapus airmata yang menetes tanpa bisa dia cegah saat melihat Luhan yang sangat terlihat mengenaskan. Sehun bukanlah manusia! Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan ini pada asistennya sendiri ?. Baekhyun tidak pernah perduli walaupun Sehun meniduri 1000 wanitapun, tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari kain dan menutupi tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, membuat Sehun yang duduk menyender pada tembok lagi lagi memandang jengah pada mereka berdua.

"Aku akan berbicara denganmu nanti. Sekarang keluarlah!" Baekhyun berucap pelan namun penuh dengan ketegasan pada Sehun. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam emosinya terlebih dulu. Baekhyun lebih mementingkan kondisi Luhan di banding dengan kekesalannya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Terlihat santai tanpa rasa bersalah pada Luhan. Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Setelah Sehun keluar barulah isakan Baekhyun pecah, bercampur dengan tangisan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Lu" Baekhyun memeluk erat Luhan. Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Luhan karna dirinya yang sudah membawa Luhan kedalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Semua ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku.. Aku yang sudah menjadikanmu seperti ini" Suara Baekhyun bergetar dengan isakan yang terdengar samar di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin terhanyut dalam kesedihannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Luhan hanya bisa menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan lirih. Hati Luhan benar benar terasa sakit dan sesak. Pasokan udara seolah terasa seperti bongkahan batu besar yang tidak bisa Luhan hirup.

Hidup ini benar benar kejam pada dirinya, dunia ini seolah tidak pernah memihak pada hidupnya. Takdir ini terlalu berat untuk Luhan jalani. Ia hanya ingin berusaha mencari uang untuk menyembuhkan anaknya, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa di persulit ?. Baru ia bersyukur dan tersenyum dengan uang yang ia dapat. Berdoa dengan penuh harapan, kalau uang ini bisa menjadi awal untuk datangannya kebaikan lain. Kesembuhan anaknya. Tapi seakan seluruh penghuni langit membenci dirinya, semua kebahagian dan harapan itu di hancurkan dalam sekejap!.

Apakah tuhan itu ada ?. Harusnya tuhan sedikit memberinya ruang sekedar untuk bernafas. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk tetap berjalan. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk memaki hidupnya. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk mengejar harapan yang selalu menjauh. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini. Tapi, sosok kecil itu membutuhkannya. Sosok kecil yang lahir dari rahimnya membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Sosok kecil yang selalu memanggilnya membutuhkan dukungannya untuk bisa terus hidup. Chris, anaknya yang selalu menungguinya kembali dengan membawa harapan. Chris, putra kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum dengan polos tanpa tahu nyawanya bisa saja menghilang di detik itu. Chris, hidupnya, kebahagiannya dan harapannya, membutuhkan dirinya untuk tetap hidup.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar dalam pelukan Baekhyun, tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat baju yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan isakan yang semakin memilukan. Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk terus menahan isakannya saat tangisan Luhan terdengar semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku mohon, Jangan menangis Lu.. kau harus bisa melewati malam ini demi Chris" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Luhan. Baekhyun tahu apa yang ia lakukan tidak akan berarti banyak bagi Luhan. Baekhyun sangat memahami kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan. Tapi setidaknya, Baekhyun ingin menunjukan, kalau masih ada dirinya yang selalu bisa menjadi sandaran Luhan.

.

.

Setelah kondisi Luhan sudah membaik, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Luhan menolak tawaran Baekhyun untuk di antar dan memilih menggunakan bus untuk membawanya menyusuri jalan menuju rumah kecilnya. Tatapan Luhan terarah pada luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Semua pepohonan, kerlap kerlip cahaya dari lampu dan kendaran terlihat bagai bayangan di mata Luhan.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya cukup membuatnya terluka dan merasa hancur. Luhan sangat ingin, memukul atau sekedar memaki Sehun. Namun alih alih merasa marah atau kesal pada Sehun, Luhan justru lebih merasakan kecewaan yang besar terhadap sikap Sehun. Sehun seolah meruntuhkan sendiri semua kegamuan Luhan pada dirinya. Menunjukan pada Luhan, kalau dirinya tidaklah lebih baik dari binatang.

Luhan menarik nafasnya, untuk meredam rasa sesaknya. Walaupun Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tapi Luhan akan tetap bekerja besok pagi. Chris, anaknya masih membutuhkan makanan yang sehat dan juga obat yang harus terus ia konsumsi setiap hari dan jika Luhan berhenti. Luhan harus mendapatkan itu semua dari siapa ? Luhan tidak akan menyerah untuk kesembuhan anaknya.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu ruamh kecilnya dan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan temannya.

"Maaf.. Aku pulang sedikit terlambat"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan menggeleng dengan senyum kecilnya. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dan imut. Rambut Kyungsoo hanya sepanjang dada, tidak sepanjang rambut Luhan ataupun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memiliki senyum yang sangat indah dengan mata bulatnya yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak masalah Eonni.. Lagi pula, Jongin belum menjemputku"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. kyungsoo adalah tetangga dekatnya, jarak rumahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya di pisahkan Lima rumah. Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan Kim jongin dua tahun silam saat usianya menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, tapi pernikahan mereka belum di ramaikan dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil, dan memang karna Kyungsoo menyukai anak anak. Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati menjaga Chris seharian saat Jongin dan Luhan pergi berkerja. Walaupun awalnya Kyungsoo merasa bingung harus melakukan apa jika tiba tiba Chris menangis kesakitan tapi dengan seiringnya waktu Kyungsoo sudah hafal dengan semua penangan yang harus ia lakukan apa bila Chris merasa sakit. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak jarang menggantikan Luhan untuk mengantar Chris melakukan radioterapi di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo adalah orang lain yang Luhan sangat syukuri kehadirannya.

"Terimakasih Kyung.." Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Eonni selalu seperti ini.. Chris, sudah seperti anakku"

Luhan terkekeh kecil. Chris, walaupun hidupnya harus terbebani dengan penyakit mengerikan tapi semua orang seolah bisa menyayanginya dengan tulus. Chris mampu memikat siapapun dengan senyum manisnya untuk membuat orang orang jatuh hati kepadanya. Chris seakan memiliki karisma seperti.

TIN! TIN! TIN!

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara nyaring kelakson mobil, dan medapatkan Jongin di luar sana. Duduk di balik kemudinya.

"Aku harus pulang Eonni"

"Bawalah ini.." Luhan memberikan paksa satu kantung pelastik yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Ini Chicken untukmu dan Jongin. Jangan menolak!" Luhan berucap tegas. Karna Kyungsoo sangat jarang menerima sesuatu darinya sebagai tanda terimakasih ataupun maaf.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan menerima pemberian Luhan

"Eonni sangat tahu kalau suamiku adalah maniak chicken"

"Akan aku bawakan setiap hari kalau begitu"

"Jangan lakukan.."

Tawa merdu dua wanita cantik itu kembali terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu kecil milik Luhan.

"Baiklah aku harus pulang.. Chris sudah tertidur, selamat malam Eonni" Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari rumah Luhan dengan terus melambai.

Luhan balas melambai pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Jongin.

"Selamat tidur nona Lu dan terimakasih untuk chickenmu"

Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar suara Jongin. Jongin sangat menyukai bercanda dan Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin. Luhan menatap mobil Jongin yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Kehidupan Kyungsoo adalah kehidupan lainnya yang selalu membuat rasa iri Luhan muncul. Kehidupan bahagia bersama seorang suami yang mencintainya dengan segenap raga. Tapi Luhan akan selalu terhembas dari rasa iri itu saat dia mengingat kalau dirinya memiliki hal yang lebih berharga yang Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun tidak miliki. Chirs! Anaknya.

Luhan berjalan memasuki ruangan lain dan langsung mendapati anaknya duduk di atas ranjang dengan senyum terukir di bibir pucatnya.

"Chris bangun ?" Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap sayang rambut arang putranya. Rambut Chris mengalami sedikit kerontokan karna efek dari radioterapi yang Chris jalani.

"Heumm. Chris mendengar suara ibu"

Luhan tersenyum dan mendekap Chris yang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa Chris sudah meminum obat ?"

"Apa ibu sudah makan ?"

Luhan terkekeh. Chris tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dari usianya, Chris sangat memahami kesulitan yang Ibunya jalani, walaupun Chris sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang penyakit yang di deritanya tapi Chris cukup faham kalau Ibunya selalu bekerja untuk dirinya. Chris selalu menunjukan perhatian perhatian kecil yang selalu bisa membuat rasa lelah Luhan hilang dengan cepat.

"Ibu belum makan.. Apa Chris mau menemani Ibu makan ?"

Chris mengangguk dengan cepat. Luhan mencium bibir pucat putranya dan menggendong Chris menuju pojok kanan ruangan. Di mana kompor kecil dan peralatan dabur lainnya tertata rapih di sana. Rumah yang Luhan huni hanya memiliki tiga runagn. Satu ruang tamu atau bisa di sebut juga ruang makan, satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur. Saat semua wanita menempatkan meja rias di dalam kamar mereka, Luhan justru menempatkan keperluan masak di dalam kamarnya.

Dengan Chris yang masih berada di dalam gendongannya. Luhan mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam pelastik. Luhan menuangkan isi dari kotak pertama ke dalam flying pan, menghangatkan kembali makanan yang Sehun buang tadi pagi. Dan menungkan isi kotak kedua yang berisi Chicken dengan siraman saus tomat kedalam piring. Ini adalah makanan kesukaan Chris yang sangat jarang bisa Luhan belikan.

Mata Chris berbinar senang dan penuh rasa tidak sabar untuk cepat menyantap mekananya.

"Ibu membeli itu ?"

"Ya.. Untuk anak Ibu yang pintar" Luhan mengcup pipi tirus Chris dan mendudukan Chris ke atas ranjang.

Setelah semuanya siap. Luhan meletakan makanan untuk Chris di atas pangkuan Chris, dan menyusul duduk di hadapan Chris yang sudah menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Luhan tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanan miliknya.

"Daging!" Chris berseru saat melihat potongan daging di atas piring milik Luhan.

"Chris mau bu.."

"Tidak sayang.. Habiskan ayammu, besok ibu akan membelikan daging untukmu.."

Chris memasang wajah kesal yang justru terlihat menggemaskan untuk Luhan. Chris adalah anak penurut dan apapun yang Luhan katakan Chris tidak akan membantahnya.

Luhan mengelus rambut putranya dan melirik pada isi makanannya. Luhan sebenarnya merasa sedih tidak bisa memberikan daging ini pada Chris, tapi bagaimanapun Chris tidak boleh memakan makanan kotor seperti ini.

"Ibu janji akan memasakan daging untukmu"

Chris mendongak dan mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Chris meminum obat malamnya dan sekarang Chris sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, sudah siap untuk menyelam ke dalam dunia mimpi bersama putranya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mencium kening Chris penuh kasih sayang.

"Besok akan menjadi hari baik untukmu Chris.. Ibu menyayangimu" Itu adalah kalimat berupa doa yang selalu Luhan ucapkan saat anaknya terlelap. Berharap, tuhan akan mendengar doa tulusnya untuk putra kecilnya. Berharap, Chris akan bisa melewati hari esok dan bertemu dengan hari selanjutnya. Berharap, semua malaikat di bumi akan selalu menjaga Chris. Berharap, untuk kesembuhan Chris.

.

.

Sehun duduk termenung di ruang tengah kediamannya. Setelah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Luhan, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia butuh istirahat dan sedikit berfikir dengan hal yang sedikit menganggunya.

Benak Sehun memutar kejadian saat dirinya yang hampir menggagahi Luhan beberapa jam lalu, dan itu.

PLAK!

Mata Sehun terpejam saat tiba tiba merasakan satu tamparan keras di pipinya.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Sehun dengan nafas terengah dan mata penuh kilat emosi. Sehun menunduk sejenak dan mendongak dengan raut wajah mengejek. Sejak kapan wanita ini memasuki rumahnya ?.

"Kau menamparku ?"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lain kembali Sehun terima dari orang yang sama. Sehun terkekeh kecil dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau fikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Sehun reflek berdiri saat menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dengan bentakan. Neneknya bahkan tidak pernah melakukan ini pada dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak goyah mendapati Sehun berteriak padanya. Kakinya masih dengan tegak berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Itu untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan!"

"Kau menamparku hanya untuk gelandangan itu ?. Cih!" Sehun meludah di lantai. Mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya tidak pantas mendapat tamparan itu hanya karna wanita miskin seperti Luhan.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karna aku tidak memecatnya saat itu!"

"Kau berengsek Sehun" Baekhyun berucap pelan namun penuh dengan tekanan emosi. Tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat. Menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menuju dapur, mengambil pisau dan menghunuskannya di jantung Sehun.

"Kau tahu aku berengsek.. jadi apa yang berbeda sekarang ?"

Satu tetes airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun sebagai luapan kekesalan, emosi dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup Luhan! Dan kau hanya menjadikan hidupnya menjadi semakin berat. Kau tidak pernah tahu beban apa yang sahabatku pikul menggunakan nyawanya" Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh, kaki Baekhyun yang semula berdiri dengan pasti perlahan mulai melemas. Baekhyun terisak di lantai tepat di depan kaki Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah perduli denganmu yang selalu menghabiskan malam bersama wanita manapun, tapi aku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu pada Luhan"

Sehun terdiam. Apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan justru membuat ketertaikan Sehun semakin besar pada Luhan. Rasa penasaran akan bagaimana kehidupan Luhan muncul dalam benak Sehun. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain. Wanita wanita yang ia tiduri hanya akan menjadi daun kering yang akan Sehun buang keesokkanya dari ingatannya, dan Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuat Sehun ingin menyelam ke dalam kehidupannya. Sehun melirik pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menganggap kau tidak datang ke rumahku malam ini" Sehun bergumam pelan, dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih menangis untuk menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

Esoknya. Luhan kembali bekerja seperti biasa walaupun Baekhyun mati matian membujuk untuk Luhan berhenti tapi Luhan akan selalu menolak. Semuanya untuk Chris, untuk putra kecilnya.

Namun yang menjadi berbeda adalah sikap Luhan terhadap Sehun. Luhan masih sama, akan menuruti apapun yang Sehun perintahkan dan suruhkan. Tapi yang menjadikan Sehun cukup merasa kesal adalah, Luhan yang selalu menghindar darinya dan terkesan menjauh dari dirinya. Luhan akan keluar jika hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan, tidak perduli tentang pekerjaanya yang belum selesai atau belum ia kerjakan dan Luhan akan kembali dengan membawa seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Sehun merasa kalau dia adalah hama yang harus di jauhi dan Sehun muak dengan semua itu. Dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya tidak ada satupun wanita yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bahkan yuri, model sexy yang bersetatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya yang pernah ia campakanpun bersedia memohon padanya untuk kembali. Tapi Luhan! Dia adalah gelandangan. Seorang gelandangan tidak tahu diri yang sudah menganggapnya tidak ada.

Di hari kesembilan sejak kejadian itu. Kesabaran Sehun berada di titik nolnya, Sehun tidak tahu dia merasa kesal karna memang tidak biasa di campakan atau memang karna hal lain. Yang Sehun tahu adalah, dia sudah tidak bisa diam dengan sikap Luhan.

.

.

Shooting movie terbaru Sehun yang di perankan bersama Irene dan Soohyun selesai di hari ini. Langit malam yang di penuhi bintang menjadi atap di mana pesta perayaan di adakan. Hanya sebuah acara makan malam di taman yang menjadi lokasi terakhir mereka.

Sehun duduk dengan di dampingi Soohyun dan juga Irene. Sesekali dua wanita itu akan saling berusaha mencari perhatian Sehun dan saling melotot saat mata mereka secara tidak sengaja beradu.

"Di mana Luhan ?." Salah satu kru pria bertanya di tengah tengah makan malam yang sedang berlangsung saat mendapati Luhan tidak ada. Luhan cukup di kenal oleh kalangan kru lainnya karna memiliki sikap yang ramah dan perhatian.

"Dia sudah pulang.." Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan Sehun menyahut pertanyaan kru pria itu.

"Waahh sayang sekali.. harusnya dia ikut berpesta bersama kita, bagaimanapun dia sudah sangat banyak membantu"

Sehun mendecih pelan saat mendengar apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Sehun meletakan sendok yang ia gunakan dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baek.. aku ingin pulang sekarang"

"Kenapa ?" Irene dan Soohyun menyahut bersamaan saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Wajah cantik dua wanita itu sontak menekuk karna pria pujaanya akan pergi.

"Aku ingin cepat istirahat, selamat malam untuk kalian semua" Sehun membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih dan setelahnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat di adakannya pesta membosankan itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat Irene dan Soohyun memandang sedih pada punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Sugguh dua wanita itu benar benar terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan pelan. Sehun yakin Luhan belum jauh dari sini, karna Luhan menghilang tepat Lima Belas menit lalu saat pesta itu di mulai, jarak dari sini menuju halte bus membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit jika di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Mata Sehun meneliti setiap sisi jalan, di daerah ini tidak ada satupun orang atau kendaraan melintas karna sudah di tutup demi kepentingan shooting movie. Sesosok wanita yang menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos putih pendek menarik perhatian Sehun. Itu Luhan, sedang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

Sehun menyalib langkah Luhan dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sisi jalan samping Luhan. Sehun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan menatap terkejut pada Sehun dan sedikit merasa bingung dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu.."

Luhan menatap datar pada Sehun. Sehun memanglah type seseorang yang tidak menyukai basa basi, Sehun selalu melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan dan mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

Luhan menghiraukan Sehun dan lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun menggeram frustasi. Ini adalah hal lain yang Sehun tidak suka. Luhan selalu diam dan hanya berbicara seperlunya jika bersamanya, berbeda jika bersama orang lain. Luhan bisa berbicara pada mereka sampai dua jam sekalipun.

"Wanita ini benar benar!" Sehun menggerutu dan kembali mencegat langkah Luhan.

"Kau tahu! Kau tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu padaku.."

Luhan tetap diam, tidak memiliki niat untuk menyahut ucapan ketus Sehun.

"Astaga.. kau hanya gelandangan, harga bajumu pun tidak setara dengan harga kaus kaki yang selalu aku injak dan kau bersiakap jual mahal ?. Kau fikir siapa dirimu Luhan"

Luhan mendengus. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari belah bibir Sehun benar benar membuat Luhan muak. Tapi yang Luhan herankan adalah. Kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci Sehun ?, Padahal, semua yang Sehun lakukan padanya haruslah cukup membuat Luhan membenci sosoknya. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan padanya malam itu dan Sehun tidak pernah menunjukan rasa bersalah ataupun menyesal. Sehun bersikap, kalau tidak ada hal buruk yang sudah ia lakukan pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak butuh tumpanganmu.." Luhan berucap pelan seperti biasa namun sangat terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Sehun.

"Aku muak dengan ini.. Sekarang beritahu, apa yang kau inginkan ?" Sehun menatap lekat pada bola mata Luhan.

"Cukup biarkan aku bekerja dengan baik dan tidak mengganggu hidupku" Luhan kembali melangkah melewati Sehun yang tengah tertawa kecil. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan Luhan tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama.

"Mengganggu dia bilang..?" Sehun bergumam, merasa lucu dengan permintaan Luhan. Jadi baginya ia adalah pengganggu ?.

"Berhenti di situ.." Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berjalan. Sehun mendengus saat Luhan tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Dengan kesal. sehun berjalan cepat, menarik tangan Luhan den mencium tepat di bibir Luhan. Luhan mendelik saat merasakan bibir basah Sehun berada di atas permukaan bibirnya. Dengan kuat Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun namun Sehun dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan memegang tengkuk Luhan. Sehun memberi kecupan kecupan pada bibir Luhan yang selalu terlihat menggoda untuknya. Sehun menyukai tekstur bibir Luhan yang lembut dan terasa manis saat ia menyesapnya. Sehun melumat kuat bibir bawah Luhan hingga pipinya cekung karna hisapannya pada bibir ranum Luhan.

"Se.. Mmmmmppphhhtttt"

Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan cepat saat Luhan hampir bisa melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh tuntutan. Luhan terus meronta dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun membuat ciuman Sehun terlepas dari bibirnya.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan Luhan layangkan pada pipi Sehun dengan emosi. Nafas Luhan tersengal dengan dadanya yang bergerak sesuai tarikan nafas Luhan yang menggebu.

"Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ini padamu atas perbuatanmu malam itu.. jadi jangan pancing gelandangn ini untuk kembali melakukannya!" Luhan berucap ketus, namun penuh dengan ketegasan.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan adalah orang kedua setelah Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak akan menghentikanku Luhan.. Kau harus menjadi miliku!" Ucapan telak Sehun menjadi akhir pertengkaran mereka.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sehun yang terus menatap punggungnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkanmu!" Sehun sedikit mengusap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan jempolnya, dan menghisap jempolnya dengan senyum tersungging. Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah sebuah tantangan yang harus ia taklukkan.

"Kau sangat menarik dan aku menyukainya" Sehun tertawa kecil dan kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan warna merah hitam sebagai wallpaper temboknya. Terlihat sosok Sehun yang masih bergelung di atas ranjang king sizenya. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh setengah telanjangnya, menghalangi udara dingin yang bisa saja mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

Sehun menggeliat saat merasakan getaran kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telfon yang entah dari siapa dengan mata masih terpejam.

'Sehun..'

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar sapaan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Ya nek"

'Kau masih tidur ?'

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan sedikit melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 7AM.

'Kapan kau akan berkunjung ke tempat nenek ?'

"Nanti saat akhir musim panas nek" Sehun tersenyum kecil. Neneknya bukan satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki tapi Sehun sangatlah menyayangi Ibu dari Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

'Baiklah.. Nenek akan menunggu, jaga dirimu baik baik di sana. Nenek sangat menyayangimu"

"Baik nona, kau tidak perlu hawatir" Sehun tertawa kecil saat mendengar gerutuan Neneknya di seberang sana. Dan setelah sambungan telfonya terputus, Sehun segera bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari dalam mobilnya dan bergegas memasuki rumah Sehun. Sehun yang tengah menyantap roti bakar sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini di ruang tengah, menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang datang dengan tergesa gesa.

"Apa Luhan sudah datang ?"

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan lebih memilih focus pada tayangan TV pagi yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun duduk di sofa lain dengan heels yang terus di ketukan pada lantai, tanda kalau Baekhyun tengah dalam keadaan tidak sabar menunggu. Andai heels milik Baekhyun bisa berbicara, mungkin dia sudah akan menegur Baekhyun agar tidak melakukan kebiasaan yang bisa saja membuat lantai rumah Sehun menjadi berlubang.

Sehun mendengus. Saat Baekhyun tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang.

"Kalu kau sudah sangat merindukan gelandangan itu, cukup hubungi dia dan jangan membuat waktu pagiku hancur karna suara heelsmu"

Baehyun mendelik dan reflek menghentikan kebiasaannya.

"Dia tidak memiliki ponsel, bodoh!"

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga.. Dia tidak sedang hidup di jaman purba! Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memiliki ponsel"

Baekhyun mendecak sebal. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memotong lidah Sehun.

"Apa tidak bisa kau menjaga ucapanmu Tuan Oh!"

"Pasang camera infotaiment di rumahku maka kau akan mendapatkan itu"

"Akan aku lakukan!" Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Sehun yang hanya tertawa puas di kursinya.

"Apa aku terlambat ?"

Suara Luhan mengintrupsi Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak Lu" Baekhyun menyahut dan segera menggered tangan Luhan, membawa Luhan untuk sedikit memberi jarak dari keberadaan Sehun.

"Ada apa Baek ?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung yang terus tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Suho menghubungiku, dia bilang sudah mendapatkan pendonor untuk Chris"

"Benarkah ?!" Luhan sedikit berteriak karna terkejut. Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Namun raut wajah Luhan tidak menunjukan kebahagian yang Baekhyun harapkan.

"Kenapa Lu..?"

"Kau tahu uang ku belum cukup Baek.."

Sontak Baekhyun ikut terdiam. Dia terlalu senang saat mendengar hal ini sampai melupakan tentang biyaya operasi Chris yang belum terkumpul.

Baekhyun menatap sendu pada Luhan yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Jangan menangis Lu.. kita akan mencari bantuan lainnya"

Sehun terdiam di tempat duduknya. Telinganya bisa sedikit mencuri dengar perbincangan Baekhyun bersama Luhan. Dan lagi lagi nama itu 'Chris' selalu ada di tengah obrolan mereka. Jadi siapa itu Chris ?. dan pendonor, siapa yang sakit ?.

Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang berada di dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar dan tanpa melihatpun, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan tengah menangis.

.

.

Kegitan hari ini tidak sepadat hari sebelumnya. Hanya sebuah pengambilan gambar untuk promosi film terbaru Sehun bersama Irene dan Soohyun. Di mulai dari siang hari dan berakhir di jam Enam petang.

Sehun tengah melepaskan coat yang ia kenakan di dalam ruang gantinya saat sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Sehun.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Dari suaranyapun Sehun tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Sehun berbalik dan menangkup pipi Soohyun.

"Kau bisa mengundangku untuk datang ke apartementmu"

Soohyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tengah menelusuri wajahnya. Soohyun mengecup jari yang Sehun gunakan untuk menelusuri wajahnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kapan kau memiliki waktu ?" Soohyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun.

"Kapanpun kau siap untuk melewati malammu bersamaku"

Soohyun menggeser wajahnya dan segera mencium bibir tipis Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Sehun merapatkan tubuh Soohyun dan balas melumat bibir sexy Soohyun.

Pintu dari salah satu bilik yang berada di dalam ruangan ganti terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan yang keluar dari sana dengan membawa beberapa pakaian. Luhan tidak lagi menatap dengan terkejut pada apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru, sejak ia menjadi asisten Sehun. Namun ada hal lain yang Luhan rasakan, hati Luhan terasa berdenyut nyeri melihat Sehun mencium wanita lain.

Tapi tidak. Luhan tidak boleh terhanyut dalam jerat Sehun!. Yang Sehun ucapkan semalam bukanlah sesuatu yang harus membuatnya berharap. Sadar siapa dirimu dan pria seperti apa Oh Sehun!. Luhan menguatkan hatinya untuk menampik segala perasaan yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya bersama Soohyun dan menatap Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan lekat. Mata mereka saling beradu tanpa berkedip, menyelami mata satu sama lain untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mereka tidak ketahui. Luhan lebih dulu tersadar dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang terasa seperti penjara untuknya.

.

.

Setelah Luhan sempai di rumah kecilnya. Chris merengek meminta Luhan membelikan robot Iron man, karna Chris sempat melihat anak kecil yang membawa robot Iron man saat menjalani radioterapi bersama Kyungsoo tadi siang. Dan sekarang Luhan berada di salah satu toko mainan bersama Chris yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Luhan tidak akan bisa mengucapkan 'Tidak' pada permintaan putra kecilnya.

Mata Chris berbiar ceria saat melihat begitu banyak mainan yang terjejer rapih di depannya. Luhan mengelus sayang pipi Chris, membuat perhatian Chris teralih padanya.

"Pilihlah yang Chris mau.."

Chris mengangguk dan Luhanpun menurunkan Chris dari gendongannya. Dengan cepat Chris berlari membuat Luhan sedikit berjalan cepat untuk menyusul langkah putra kecilnya. Tatapan Chris terarah pada satu robot Iron man berukuran sedang yang terletak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Ibu, Chris ingin itu" Chris menunjuk dengan sedikit meloncat loncat karna merasa tidak sabar untuk cepat mendapatkan mainannya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengambilkan apa yang Chris inginkan.

"Yeeeeyyyy" Chris berseru ceria saat mendapatkan mainan incarannya.

"Apa sudah ?" Luhan kembali menggendong Chris. Chris tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga, karna itu bisa membuat sendinya menjadi linu.

Chris mengangguk dan memberi Luhan kecupan di pipinya.

"Terimakasih Bu.."

Luhan tersenyum. Anaknya benar benar tahu cara membuat Luhan bahagia.

"Tidak masalah sayang.. ayo sekarang kita pulang" Luhan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar maianan yang Chris ambil dan setelahnya kmbali berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul di malam hari.

.

.

Luhan sedikit membenarkan letak topi rajut yang Chris kenakan. Chris sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya dan rumah kecil mereka sudah terlihat di mata Luhan. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat melihat seseorang membelakangi dirinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Luhan sedikit menyeringit, dengan ragu Luhan semakin mendekat.

"Jongin.." Luhan berucap pelan. Berfikir kalau pria yang berada di depannya adalah Jongin. Perlahan, tubuh itu berbalik dan sontak waktu terasa berhenti untuk Luhan saat matanya melihat sosok Sehun berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Se.. hun"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Kita ketemu lagi di chap 3^^ Sebelumnya aku mau teriak. Ahem ahem.. TUJUH PULUH DUA REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OOOMMMGGGGGGGG. OMG OMG OMG! Ini aku ga salah itung kaaaaaaannnnnnnnn ? Aku seneng bangeeettttttt ga nyangka respon FF ini bisa sebagus ini karna awalnya aku mikir FF ini bakal ga ada yang suka (TT) dan liat banyak yang suka kaya gini bikin aku terharu dan bersyukur. Terimakasih ya untuk kalian semua yang udah nyempetin untuk review dan semoga kalian SEMUA masih mau buat ninggalin jejak untuk chap ini /Elap ingus/

Flash backnya aku cicil(?) ya, itu bagian pertama. Kalo ga di cicil ya abis lah FF ini lol, nah jadi siapa hayooooo bapanya Chris ?. YANG PENTINGNYA. Kalian inget inget aja tanggal yang aku tulis di setiap flash back jadi biar kalian tau urutan urutan kejadiannya. Soalnya Flash back yang aku buat bukan Flash Back yang langsung selesai dan YANG LEBIH PENTING LAGI, latar FF ini itu awal tahun 2015 ya. Biar kalainnya ga bingung aja itung itungannya^^.

Buat readers yang minta NC. Nah otaknya hayo otaknya ha ha ha ha sabar, karna aku pasti kasih NC ko dan buat yang ga ikhlas Luhannya di cemek cemek(?) Sehun silakan pukuli Sehun kalo tega (^3^) asal jangan aku aja ha ha ha

Dan kalian udah liat MV Sing for you belum, gimana pendapat kalian soal MV itu ?. Kalo aku bapeeeeerrrrrrrrrr… ngeneeeeesssss… inget mantaaannnn… pokoknya nano nano gado gado (TT) EXO sukses bikin aku glommy mendadak lmao

OK lah cukup aku cuap cuapnya.

THANKS TO :

Flowerinyou | Fishyelfxoxo | odultluluexo | | deermykrishan | Anisa16 | Oh Windeer | Just Angel | Vita Williona Venus | tinywild | mintseujeyii27 | tarry24792 | jsr | HunHanCherry1220 | ChagiLu | LittleJasmine2 | oh ana7 | Oh Titan | Xxian | Light-B | SyiSehun | Misslah | Oohsehan | Qiannie26 | Rikailu | aregita08 | zoldyk | milkluhans | dear deer lulu | Juan Oh | MissPark92 | hhsssss | elisyesihombing07 | Selenia Oh | noVi | ruixi1 | Ludeer | Baby niz 137 | HunLu520 | choikim1310 | hunexohan | Kim YeHyun | Viyomi | lzu hn | tinayjs | keiLu | rikha-chan | Seravin509 | mandwa | LisnaOhLu120 | tiehanhun9094 | Oh Grace | Arifahohse | Lucky8894 | laabaikands | aoi sora | Lovesehunluhanforever | lulusihan | DEERHUN794 | SenNunna | Novey | para, Guest | - The secret past chap 2.

KALIAN SEMUA AKU TUNGGU REVIEWNYA YA /Teriak pake toa/ ^^. Thanks juga buat yang udah favorit dan follow. Aku sayang kalian adek adek, kaka kaka dan temen temen. Kiss N Hug untuk kalian semua. Yang belum review ayo review^^ satu review kalian itu bagaikan emas buatkku ho ho ho

See you di next chap^^ Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil yang ia parkir di tepi jalan saat melihat sosok Luhan keluar dari dalam rumah yang berada tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Sehun menatap punggung tegap Luhan yang berjalan menjauh dengan di iringi suara tawa yang tidak pernah Sehun dengar. Sehun jelas bisa melihat sosok kecil dalam gendongan Luhan dan Sehun menebak, kalau dia adalah Chris. Sososk yang selalu ada di setiap obrolan Luhan berasa Baekhyun. Setelah melihat Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun berjalan memasuki area rumah Luhan.

Sehun berdiri seorang diri di hadapan rumah kecil yang Sehun yakini adalah rumah Luhan. Sehun terdiam menatap bangunan yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk di jadikan tempat tinggal. Tembok tembok rumah itu sudah mulai terkelupas, tidak ada jendela terpasang, tidak ada celah sekecil apapun yang bisa membuat cahaya matahari ataupun udara sejuk memasuki rumah itu. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana sembabnya udara di dalam rumah itu.

Sehun mulai berfikir. Bagaimana bisa Luhan hidup di dalam rumah yang sangat terlihat mengenaskan ?. Rumah seperi ini hanya pantas di jadikan sebagai gudang barang bekas bukan sebagai tempat tinggal seorang manusia. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada manusia yang hidup seperti Luhan. Oh!. Atau hanya dirinya yang baru tahu ?. Sehun selama ini hanya bermain dengan orang orang yang tidak pernah mencek saldo di dalam rekening mereka. Bermain dengan orang orang yang setiap harinya bisa membuang banyak uang tanpa takut kalau uang yang mereka miliki bisa saja habis setelah itu dan Sehun tidak pernah menduga kalau sekarang dirinya di hadapkan pada dunia mengenaskan yang Luhan bawa memasuki dunia gelamornya.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiri di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun mendengar suara kaki yang mendekat dari arah belakangnya. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan telah kembali.

"Jongin.."

Sehun mendesah pelan. 'Jongin'. Siapa lagi dia ?. Sehun perlahan berbalik dan iris hitamnya beradu dengan mata rusa Luhan yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

"Se.. hun"

"Selamat malam Luhan.." Sehun tersenyum kecil sementara Luhan reflek memundurkan langkahnya.

.

.

Kini Sehun tengah duduk di kursi yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman untuknya di dalam rumah Luhan. Luhan sedang membaringkan Chris yang tertidur di kamarnya. Mata Sehun menatap miris kondisi dalam rumah Luhan yang lebih mengenaskan di banding jika di lihat dari Luar. Merasa ajaib Luhan masih hidup sampai sekarang, karna jika itu adalah dirinya. Sehun lebih baik mati terkubur dalam tanah dari pada harus tinggal di rumah seperti yang Luhan tempati.

Sehun menoleh saat Luhan datang dan duduk tepat di kursi lain yang berada di hadapannya, menaruh satu sangkir berisi kopi hitam di atas meja untuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyukai kopi hitam"

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan kesal. Tidak bisakah sedikit menghargai jamuan tuan rumah ?.

"Apa tidak ada tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman ?. Kenapa kursimu seperti batu pegunungan" Sehun menggerutu dan bergerak gerak di atas kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Mencoba mencari posisi yang di rasa bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Seorang Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui rumah ku ?" Luhan mengabaikan keluhan Sehun dan memilih menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Siapa bocah itu ?" Sehun balik bertanya. Menurutnya ini lebih penting di banding soal dari mana ia bisa tahu rumah Luhan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.."

"Jelas itu adalah urusanku, kau adalah asistenku Luhan"

Luhan menatap ragu pada Sehun. Luhan merasa bingung untuk berkata jujur atau tidak tentang siapa Chris.

"Apa dia anakmu ?"

"Apa kau akan memecatku jika aku menjawab 'Ya' ?"

"Di mana suamimu ?"

Luhan menyabarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melempar Sehun menggunakan vas bunga yang terletak di atas mejanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki suami dan 'Bocah' itu adalah anak kandungku" Luhan menekankan sebutan yang Sehun beri pada anaknya. Menurut Luhan itu bukanlah kata kata yang baik untuk di gunakan.

Sehun tanpa sadar merasa lega setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. Pemikiran itu sudah sedikit menggangunya sejak satu jam lalu.

"Aku mengikutimu" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan awal Luhan dengan santai, terkesan apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal biasa.

"Kau seorang mata mata ?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh ejekan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan melirik setiap sudut rumah Luhan.

"Rumahmu terlihat seperti kandang kuda milikku.."

"Pulanglah jika kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal"

"Tapi mungkin kandang kudaku jauh lebih baik dari pada rumahmu"

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum kecil, seolah apa yang ia katakan bukanlah hal buruk yang bisa saja menyinggung perasaan Luhan

"Sebenarnya apa kepentinganmu datang kemari..?"

"Kau.."

Luhan menatap bingung pada jawaban Sehun.

"Aku datang kemari karnamu. Kau cukup membuatku frustasi akhir akhir ini"

Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan lekat pada mata Sehun.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah olah aku adalah wabah yang harus kau jauhi karna aku tidak menyukainya!" Sehun berucap tegas dengan tatapan mata yang mengunci tatapan Luhan.

"Tapi kau memang harus aku jauhi Sehun"

-Karna aku tahu ada hal lain di dalam diriku sendiri- Luhan meremas tangannya yang terasa mulai berkeringat. Tatapan Sehun benar benar terlihat datar hingga Luhan tidak mampu untuk menerka apa yang Sehun fikirkan setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku meminta, harusnya kau bisa lebih menghargai diriku Luhan"

Sehun beranjak dari kursi, mengusak pelan rambut Luhan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Prilaku dan ucapan Sehun yang berubah ubah cukup membuatnya merasa bingung. Luhan menunduk, menjadikan lantai sebagai objek pandangannya. Luhanpun merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang mulai merasakan sesuatu pada Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin mencintai pria seperti Sehun tapi kenapa seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat mudah terikat pada Sehun. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Chris, dia ingin memeluk tubuh kecil putra kecilnya.

.

.

Pukul Delapan pagi. Luhan berlari dari halte bus untuk cepat sampai pada lokasi Shooting Sehun. Pagi ini ia sedikit terlambat karna Chris yang tiba tiba merengek tidak ingin di tinggalnya, tapi syukurlah ia dan Kyungsoo bisa mengatasinya hingga Luhan masih bisa untuk pergi bekerja. Luhan berdiri dengan menumpu lututnya, nafasnya tersengal karena tenaganya yang terkuras habis untuk bisa mengejar waktu.

Saat di rasa nafasnya sudah mulai normal. Luhan berjalan memasuki studio yang kali ini menjadi tempat Shooting Sehun. Dalam hati, Luhan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendapat bentakan dari Sehun karna sudah datang terlambat. Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk santai di kursi miliknya.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang sangat jelas telihat ketakutan. Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan menyeringitkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah melihat ?.

"Tidurmu nyenyak ?"

Luhan terdiam, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Ini bukan Sehun yang biasa ia lihat. Sehun mengambil satu kotak makanan yang tertumpuk rapih di samping kursinya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Makanlah.. Kau selalu melewatkan sarapanmu"

"Ya ?"

"Sehun, sekarang giliranmu" Baekhyun berbicara dari kejauhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di tengah pintu rias. Luhan menatap lekat kotak nasi yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun dan melamparkan tatapan anehnya pada tubuh Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu rias. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah perutnya bisa di isi dengan makanan yang bersih.

.

.

Sehun melakukan beberapa adegan CF minuman dengan hasil yang selalu mendapat pujian dari sutradara dan juga para staff. Kemampuan acting Sehun memanglah tidak bisa lagi di ragukan. Enam tahun berkecimpung dalam dunia entertainment tidak membuat Sehun kehilangan popularitasnya. Justru popularitas Sehun semakin melejit di setiap tahunnya seiring dengan kemampuan yang ia keluarkan dan pesonanya sebagai pria sempurna yang seolah tidak pernah memudar. Barbagai award dari macam macam kategori bisa Sehun dapatkan dengan mudah karna kekuatan fansclub yang ia miliki bisa di sama ratakan dengan fansclub group idol sekalipun.

Sehun melepas Coat hitam panjang yang ia kenakan setelah waktu istirahat makan siang datang. Meletakkannya di atas kursi dan berjalan dengan santai melewati beberapa staff dan juga Minah yang menjadi teman Shootingnya hari ini. Sehun tersenyum dan mengerlingkan mata pada Minah yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kekehan pelan Sehun terdengar saat matanya bisa menangkap rona merah di pipi Minah.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan yang di sediakan untuknya beristirahat dan mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Luhan terlihat sedang membereskan perlengkapannya. Sehun menutup pintu ruangannya dengan pelan dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan berjingkat kaget saat merasakan seseorang memuluknya dari belakang, dengan cepat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Sehun.." Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang justru semakin mengerat di perutnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan bentakan Luhan. Sehun dengan mata terpejam menyusuri area leher Luhan dan menghirup wangi tubuh Luhan yang baru ia sadari sangat memabukkan. Sesekali Sehun mengecupi ceruk leher Luhan membuat nafas Luhan menderu karna sentuhan Sehun. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah wanita yang lemah terhadap sentuhan. Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dengan tergesa dan mendorong Luhan untuk bersandar pada dinding. Dengan cepat, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan yang terus terkatup rapat.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kuat tapi Sehun semakin menghimpitnya di dinding membuat Luhan sulit untuk bergerak. Sehun tidak menyerah untuk bisa menyesap bibir Luhan yang ia inginkan, tangan Sehun menjalar memasuki kaos Luhan dan meremas payudara Luhan dengan kuat membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Luhan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak mendesah. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Luhan saat tidak mendapati apa yang ia inginkah. Dengan tatapan kesal yang di kelabuti nafsu Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terlihat sayu, nafas Luhan tersengal hingga dadanya sedikit terlihat membusung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!" Luhan mengeluarkan tangan Sehun dari dalam kaosnya. Tatapan sayu Luhan perlahan menghilang saat nafasnya berangsur angsur membaik. Sehun terdiam dengan masih menghimpit tubuh Luhan di tembok.

"Aku menginginkanmu Luhan.." Sehun berbisik. Mengucapkan apa yang memang ia rasakan. Dia menginginkan Luhan berada di atas ranjangnya. Berbaring dengan desahan yang mampu membuat Sehun mengerang gila.

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang akan menyentuh pipinya. Sehun terkekeh saat melihat asistennya sendiri menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka Sehun"

"Aku tidak menyamakanmu dengan mereka Luhan, karna jelas mereka tidak bisa di samakan dengan gelandangan sepertimu"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya pada arah kiri. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecupi telinga Luhan.

"Kau berbeda Luhan.. kau jauh lebih menarik dan menggoda di banding dengan mereka" Kecupan Sehun mulai menjalar pada leher Luhan. Luhan mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun membuat sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau bajingan.."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ini adalah umpatan pertama yang Luhan tujukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung dengan pujianmu"

"Sehun.."

Sehun dan Luhan sontak menoleh pada Minah yang datang. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Minah untuk mendekat. Sehun tanpa ragu merengkuh pinggang Minah dan mencium bibir Minah tepat di hadapan mata Luhan. Menunjukan pada Luhan bahwa semua wanita takkluk pada dirinya. Minah terdiam beberapa detik. Otaknya seakan belum mampu merespon apa yang terjadi. Minah tersadar dari keterkejutanya saat merasakan lumatan Sehun di bibir bawahnya dan dengan senang hati Minah membalas lumatan Sehun.

Luhan membeku, matanya seolah tidak bisa berkedip dan kakinya terasa melemas. Rasa sesak itu datang menyeruak di dalam hatinya saat melihat keintiman Sehun bersama Minah. Luhan menoleh pada arah lain saat merasakan matanya yang tiba tiba memanas. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati yang bergemuruh perih, Luhan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berciuman bersama Minah. Luhan merutuk dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai umpatan. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini, Sehun bukan pria yang tepat untuk di cintai. Sehun adalah pria yang menyukai bermain wanita dan pria yang sangat sulit di tebak, egois, angkuh dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya akan menjadi bodoh jika menggantungkan hatinya pada Sehun dan Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengubur perasaannya sendiri walaupun Luhan tahu itu akan benar benar sulit untuk ia lakukan. Luhan bukanlah wanita yang mudah mencintai dan melupakan. Untuk melupakan pria yang ada di masa lalunyapun Luhan membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun. Luhan menggenggam erat tangannya saat tiba tiba bayang wajah Kris menyelinap di balik ingatannya. Sehun tidak jauh lebih berharga di banding dengan pria masa lalunya dan Luhan yakin dia akan bisa mengubur perasaannya untuk pria berengsek seperti Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Sehun merapatkan tubuh Minah dalam pelukannya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya bersama Minah. Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada pintu di depannya. Menatap pintu itu seolah seperti ingin membakarnya.

Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang ada di dalam benak Sehun. Semakin keras Luhan menolaknya maka akan semakin keras ia mengejar. Sehun tidak akan mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan.

.

.

"Luhan.. apa kau melihat Sehun ?" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan saat melihat Luhan keluar dari ruang istirahat Sehun. Baekhyun menatap heran pada Luhan yang terlihat seperti tengah berfikir.

"Kau kenapa Lu ?"

"Tidak!. Baek, Aku lapar.. apa kau mau mentelaktirku makan ?"

Baekhyun terenyum lebar dan segera mengangguki permintaan Luhan tanpa ragu. Selama ini Luhan sangat jarang menerima tawarannya untuk makan bersama. Luhan selalu menolak dengan halus apapun yang Baekhyun tawarkan padanya dan mendapati Luhan sendiri yang mengajaknya Baekhyun tidak akan segan untuk menjawab 'IYA'. Luhan menghela nafas lega saat berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan berceloteh tentang berbagai lestoran merangkul pundak Luhan dan berjalan keluar studio untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Luhan.

.

.

Hari kini sudah beranjak petang. Shooting CF Sehun selesai dengan hasil memuaskan. Beberapa Staff mulai membereskan peralatan Shooting yang mereka gunakan hari ini.

Sehun berjalan tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mata Sehun terus terfokus pada punggung Luhan yang berada di hadapannya. Benak Sehun di penuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak sama sekali pernah hinggap di benaknya. Sebuah pertanyaan 'Kenapa dia sangat ingin memiliki Luhan'. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menginginkan seorang wanita seperti dia menginginkan Luhan.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat satu lembar kertas jatuh dari document yang Baekhyun bawa. Sehun merunduk dan mengambil satu lembar kertas milik Baekhyun. Matanya dengan teliti membaca semua tulisan yang di ketik rapih di atas lembaran putih itu dan tatapan Sehun kembali terarah pada dua wanita yang ada di depannya. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lebih cepat, mendahului Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih terlibat dengan obrolan mereka.

.

.

Sehun lebih dulu memasuki kediamannya. Di susul Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masing masing membawa satu koper berisi seluruh keperluan Sehun. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menyalakan TV yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sofa lain dengan rasa lelah yang tidak kalah dari Sehun, kegiatan hari ini cukup membuat tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya.

"Sehun.."

"Heemmm" Sehun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada acara TV yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Apa aku boleh meminta tolong padamu ?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat tengah dalam keadaan serius dan itu cukup membuat Sehun tertarik.

"Bisakah aku meminjam uang sebanyak 300 juta won ?"

Sehun menatap heran pada Baekhyun. Selama Baehyun menjadi managernya dia tidak pernah meminta tolong soal materi dan ini membuat Sehun sedikit merasa curiga.

"Untuk apa kau meminjam uang ?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan ketercanggungan yang sangat kentara di mata Sehun. Baekhyun terlihat seperti tengah berfikir dengan kerutan di dahinya dan Sehun bisa melihat kegelisahan yang Baekhyun coba sembunyikan darinya. Sehun sangatlah mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik dan Sehun tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Eemmm lupakan soal itu, aku hanya ingin membeli mobil baru tapi setelah aku fikir fikir aku tidak membutuhkannya" Baekhyun tertawa kecil yang jelas jelas terlihat sangat di buat buat. Baekhyun mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Sehun untuk menuju dapur.

Sehun menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di balik tembok. Sehun mengeluarkan kembali kertas milik Baekhyun dari dalam saku celananya. kertas yang berisi surat ajuan pinjaman pada bank dengan jaminan sertifikat apartemnet milik Baekhyun. Surat ini hanya tinggal di bubuhi tanda tangan dan Baekhyun akan mendapatkan uang pinjaman sebanyak 300 juta won. Sehun terdiam. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang akan mempertaruhkan aset miliknya jika bukan dalam keadaan genting dan setahunya Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik. Dia tidak terlilit hutang ataupun berbagai tagihan tidak penting lainnya dan menurutnya jika hanya untuk membeli gaun gaun mahal yang menjadi kesukannya Baekhyun tidak akan sampai hati menggadaikan apartementnya.

Sehun beranjak untuk menuju dapur. Dia harus tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun ingin menggadaikan apartemet miliknya.

"Semoga mereka mau membantu Baek.."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan lebih memilih mengintip dari balik tembok dapur setelah mendengar suara Luhan.

"Tentu Lu.. kau tidak usah hawatir, aku akan mengirimkan surat itu pada seluruh yayasan yang ada di Korea besok pagi dan aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan uangnya"

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Kau selalu bisa aku andalkan. Terimakasih Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan memukul pelan lengan Luhan yang melingkari lehernya.

"Jadi uang ini untuk Luhan.." Sehun berguamam pelan dan satu senyuman terukir di bibir tipis Sehun.

.

.

Jam makan malam telah usai. Baekhyun bersama Luhan tengah bersiap siap untuk pulang sebelum malan semkin larut.

"Lu.. kau yakin aku tidak perlu mengantarmu ?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memasuki mobilnya yang selalu ia taruh di halaman rumah Sehun.

"Hati hati di jalan Baek.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambai pada Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari area kediaman Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat Sehun mencegatnya di depan. Luhan menatap datar sekaligus bingung pada Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak perlu Sehun. Selamat malam" Luhan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan berjalan melewati Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal saat lagi lagi Luhan menolaknya. Dengan paksa, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, mengabaikan Luhan yang terus meronta dan memasukkan Luhan ke dalam mobilnya. Sehun duduk di balik kemudi dan dengan cepat mengunci pintu mobil saat melihat Luhan akan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar.

"Bisakah kau hanya diam ?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang bergumam malas.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu Sehun!. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau terlalu meninggikan dirimu Luhan!. Kau harusnya tahu, di luar sana banyak wanita yang menungguku untuk aku antar pulang dan sekarang aku 'Oh Sehun' yang meminta sendiri padamu!" Sehun menekankan namanya sebagai ketegasan agar Luhan tahu kalau dia tidak pernah melakukan ini pada wanita lain.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu"

"Karna itu kau hanya cukup diam dan tidak membuatku marah!. Kau tahu, aku sedang merendahkan diri di depan gelandangan sepertimu dan kau fikir aku suka melakukannya ?!"

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela mobil Sehun. Percuma untuknya terus berdebat dengan Sehun. Sehun bukanlah pria yang bisa mengalah. Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan area kediamannya.

Di dalam perjalanan suasana terasa hening. Sehun hanya focus menyetir mobilnya tanpa berniat membuka obrolan dan Luhan hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong terarah pada apapun yang mobil Sehun lewati. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun melakukan hal hal seperti ini padanya. Di menit lain Sehun seolah menjungjung tinggi dirinya dengan membawa harapan pada genggamannya namun di menit lainnya Sehun seakan menghempaskannya jatuh kedalam jurang dan memupuskan harapan yang ia tawarkan. Luhan merasa seperti perasaannya Sehun mainkan dengan sesuka hatinya. Sehun akan memupuknya saat ia ingin dan akan membiyarkannya layu saat dia mau.

"Kita sampai.."

Luhan tersadar dari segala pemikirannya dan mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di sisi pintu mobilnya. Dengan segera Luhan menyusul keluar dan memberi bungkukkan pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengantarku" Luhan berucap halus. Berniat untuk tidak memancing kemarahan Sehun. Dia terlalu lelah hari ini dan ingin segera merebahkan dirinya di samping putra kecilnya.

"Kau tidak mengundangku masuk ?. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Eonni.. kau pulang ?"

Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya. Sementara Sehun dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo. Dia saat ini tidak sedang menggunakan masker dan akan gawat jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap penasaran pada pria yang langsung memunggunginya begitu ia mendekat.

"Eonni dia siapa ?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada Sehun dengan bisikan kecil. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Kyungsoo membuat tatapan Kyungsoo teralih padanya.

"Bukan siapa siapa Kyung. Kau harus pulang sekarang, Jongin pasti sudah menunggumu"

Kyungsoo sedikit merengut karna tidak menerima jawaban pasti dari Luhan tetang pria yang ada di depannya. Tapi apa yang Luhan ucapkan benar, sekarang sudah hampir pukul Sembilan malam dan Jongin sudah berada di rumah sejak satu jam lalu. Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah karna tidak bisa lebih dalam mencari tahu tentang siapa pria yang mengantar Luhan.

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang"

"Sampaikan maafku pada Jongin karna sudah membuatmu berada di sini terlalu lama"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menggeleng kecil.

"Jongin bisa memakluminya Eonni. Selamat beristirahat Eonni"

Kyungsoo melambai pada Luhan dan di balas Luhan dengan senyuman. Saat Kyungsoo sudah menghilang. Sehun berbalik dan mendelik pada Luhan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ?. Harusnya kau bi.. Yak Luhan aku belum selesai berbicara!" Sehun berteriak saat melihat Luhan mengabaikkannya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Dengan kesal Sehun segera menyusul Luhan. Luhan benar benar wanita batu!.

.

.

Sehun duduk di atas kursi yang sama saat pertama kali ia datang memasuki rumah Luhan. Menunggu Luhan yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam kamar. Sehun mengetukkan jarinya bosan di atas meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan Luhan belum juga muncul keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Shit!" Sehun merutuk dan sedikit menendang kursi di depannya. Merasa kesal karna Luhan seperti sengaja untuk membuatnya menunggu. Membuat Sehun merasa bodoh pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Seorang selebrity ternama Korea duduk menunggu seorang gelandangan. What the hell!. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Oh Sehun?. Sehun terkekeh pelan, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat memalukan. Luhan sudah cukup menguji kesabarannya sejak tadi pagi. Sehun beranjak berniat untuk pulang kembal ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh terlalu jauh hanya karna wanita seperti Luhan.

"Kau menunggu lama ?" Luhan keluar dari dalam kamarnya membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali duduk di kursi semula. Luhan menaruh satu cangkir teh untuk Sehun dan mengambil tempat di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh selama satu hari ini Luhan"

Luhan terdiam. Luhan bisa melihat kalau Sehun menatapnya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Aku harus lebih dulu menidurkan Chris"

"Alasanmu sangat bagus.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Mencoba untuk tidak terpancing ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak berbohong tentang itu tapi Sehun terlihat sangat jelas tengah menuduhnya berbohong.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?, sekarang sudah larut dan aku ingin beristirahat" Luhan mengacauhkan tuduhan Sehun dan hanya ingin cepat pada inti keperluan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil setelah mendengar perkatan Luhan. Luhan berbicara seperti dirinya adalah orang penting yang di haruskan beristirahat cukup.

"Lalu kau fikir aku tidak ?. Bahkan satu menitku lebih berharga di banding satu harimu Luhan dan kau sudah membuatku duduk diam selama Tiga puluh menit"

"Maaf jika aku sudah membuang tiga puluh menitmu" Luhan membungkuk, lebih memilih mengalah pada Sehun agar Sehun tidak memperpanjang tiga puluh menitnya yang hilang.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Jelas jelas Luhan tidak terlihat bersungguh sungguh meminta maaf padanya. Sehun mengeluarkan kertas dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Luhan menatap bergantian pada Sehun dan kertas yang ada di depannya. Meminta penjelasan pada Sehun tentang isi kertas itu.

"Baekhyun mengajukan permohonan pinjaman pada bank sebanyak tiga ratus juta won dengan jaminan apartementnya sendiri"

Luhan mendelik dan segera membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di depannya. Luhan dengan jeli membaca isi kertas itu dan terdiam membatu di tempat. Yang Sehun ucapkan benar, Baekhyun mengajukan permohonan hutang pada bank atas namanya sendiri dengan jaminan apartement miliknya. Benak Luhan memutar ucapan Baekhyun beberapa jam lalu. Tentang ia yang akan mengajukan surat mohon bantuan pada yayasan Korea untuk menutupi dana operasi Chris. Tapi apa yang ia baca sekarang cukup membuat Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun berbohong.

"Dia bahkan memintaku untuk memberinya pijaman"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang hanya duduk dengan santai. Tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang sedang merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"A-apa kau memberikannya ?" Suara Luhan sedikit tercekat karna perasaannya yang mulai terasa gelisah. Tatapan Luhan penuh sorot kehawatiran yang sangat kentara di mata Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya dengan tatapannya yang sepenuhnya terfokus pada Luhan. Mencermati semua expresi Luhan untuk mendapatkan kepastian yang ia butuhkan.

"Tentu tidak.. aku tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun jika meminjamkan uang pada Baekhyun"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, perasaannya gelisah yang melingkupi dirinya menghilang dalam sekejap. Biar besok dia akan membicarakan ini pada Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum, tebakannya tidaklah salah kalau Baekhyun meminjam uang padanya bukan untuk membeli mobil baru tapi untuk di berikan pada Luhan. Luhan terlalu mudah untuk di pancing dan di tebak. Mata rusa Luhan kembali terbuka dan sorot kehawatiran itu telah lenyap dari mata Luhan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menemuiku..?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Tentu aku datang kemari untuk membuat kesepakatan denganmu"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun yang menunjukan keseriusan di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku tahu uang itu untuk di berikan padamu.."

Luhan kembali di buat menengang seperti patung karna perkatan Sehun. Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Aku bisa memberikan uang itu padamu.. walaupun aku tidak tahu kau akan menggunakan uang itu untuk apa tapi Tiga ratus juta won bukanlah nominal besar untukku"

Luhan meremas tanganya sendiri yang terasa sedikit berkeringat. Apa sehun sungguh sungguh akan meminjamkan uang itu untuknya ?. Satu titik harapan tiba tiba muncul dalam benak Luhan.

"Kau.. sungguh sungguh akan meminjamkan ku uang ?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Tapi setelahnya semirik Sehun terlihat di mata Luhan.

"Aku akan memberikan tiga ratus juta won untukmu tanpa perlu kau kembalikan"

Luhan terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab, karna Luhan tahu ada kalimat lain yang masih tertahan di ujung lidah Sehun.

"Tidurlah di atas ranjangku dan kau akan mendapatkan tiga ratus juta won"

Luhan mendelik dengan tatapan tidak percaya atas kalimat yang baru saja Sehun lontarkan. Luhan tahu yang Sehun maksud bukanlah hanya sekedar berbaring di atas ranjang. Nafas Luhan menderu, satu titik harapan itu lenyap dalam sekejap tanpa bekas. Rasa kesal menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Luhan. Luhan berdiri dan menyiramkan teh yang masih tersaji pada wajah Sehun. Luhan tidak perduli kalau teh itu bisa sedikit membuat kulit Sehun memerah ataupun tidak.

Sehun reflek memejamkan matanya, rasa hangat menjalar pada seruh permukaan wajahnya. Sehun mengusap air teh yang Luhan siramkan. Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka dengan kilatan emosi yang jelas tergambar di sana. Tatapan tajam Sehun beradu dengan tatapan menusuk Luhan. Kini bukan hanya Luhan yang merasa harga dirinya tercorang, Sehunpun merasakan hal yang sama. Selama ini dia selalu di hormati dan tidak ada satupun yang pernah menyiramkan satu tetes air pada wajahnya dan Luhan sudah membuatnya benar benar muak!. Apa yang ia lakukan hari ini adalah bukan dirinya. Meminta, memohon dan mengejar seperti pria bodoh dan Luhan justru melakukan hal yang membuatnya berada di batas kesabaran. Sehun berdiri dengan keangkuhan dirinya.

"Kau ku pecat!" satu kalimat terakhir yang Sehun lontarkan dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan perlahan runtuh dengan tubuh bergetar. Rasa terluka dan sedih teramat besar ia rasakan. Luhan tahu kalau dirinya adalah gelandangan yang tidak memiliki apapun untuk bisa ia banggakan, tapi setidaknya Luhan masih memiliki harga diri yang ingin ia jaga dan bisa orang lain hormati. Apa orang seperti dirinya selalu di anggap bisa di beli menggunakan uang ?. jika Luhan tidak bisa menjaga kehormatannya sendiri lalu bagaimana Luhan bisa melihat wajah anaknya tanpa rasa malu ?.

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan untuk meredam isakan yang bisa saja mengusik tidur putra kecilnya. Kini Luhan harus kembali terpuruk oleh keadaan yang selalu terasa tidak adil untuknya. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia peluk dengan erat. Membiarkan semua airmatanya keluar malam ini agar esok pagi ia bisa kembali berdiri untuk berjuang demi nyawa putra kecilnya.

.

.

Sehun membasuh kasar wajahnya di wastafel kamar mandinya. Kekesalan masih jelas Sehun rasakan karna perbuatan Luhan. Sehun menatap tajam cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya. Membayangkan kalau cermin itu adalah sosok Luhan.

"Kau adalah gelandangan busuk Luhan!" Sehun bergumam pelan dengan sedikit geraman terselip di sela ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Panjang umur panjang kuota. Kita ketemu di Chap 4^^ Aku ga lama kan updatenya ? ah aku mau tarik nafas dulu. Huuuussss hhoooooohhh huuuussss hooooohhhh hussss hooooooohhhhh Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa reviewnya naiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkk TT Aku seneng aku terharu aku bahagia tapi aku juga takut huhuuuhuuu takut mengecewakan kalian semua yang udah pada baca dan review. Tapi semoga engga ya. Aku berharapnya gitu karna ada satu readers yang ga suka sama chap kemarin /Bow buat jsr/ Maaf kalo chap kemarin jelek dan kurang menarik, jujur aku langsung sedih sama ngenes sendiri baca review kamu.

Thanks untuk odultluluexo he he he semoga ga bosen bosen ya sama FF ini dan untuk JUNA OH ha ha ha tolong maafkan saya. Saya hilap mungkin kemarin ada kesalahan yang ga di sengaja dalam mencantumkan nama kamu. Tapi kalo sekarang udah bener kan /Peluk Juna/ Aku tunggu review kamu yaaa ^O^ thanks juga buat preciousLu. Kita ketemu lagi ha ha ha terus koreksi ya kalo aku ada yang salah^^ Aku tunggu reviewnya.

Kalian makin kepo ya sama bapanya Chris padahal baru aku keluarin Yifan aka Kris. Duh takut pingsan kaliannya.

Buat yang minta flashback lagi tenang bakal aku kasih ko, itung dari chap ini ke depan(?). Setiap flashback itu udah aku siapin tempatnya masing masing tinggal kalian inget tanggal yang aku cantuminnya aja biar tau urutannya^^

YANG MINTA NC HUNHAN MANA SUARANYAAAAA! /Teriak pake toa/ ga bisa di sini ya, belum saatnya nanti ada waktunya.

Yang gemes sama kuntilanaknya Sehun banyak banget lol kalo di FF ini itu kalian ga perlalu takut HunHannya ga ada tapi ya itu harus sabar /tabok Sehun/ soalnya Sehunnya gitu /Geleng geleng/

DAN ADA YANG MINTA PIN BB KU SAMA ID LINE OOMMMMGGGGGGG. Sok monggo atuuuhhh di inpite rame rame 57E68559 tapi kalo ID LINE aku ga punya, punyanya FB. Jadi mau ga kalo FB ? /Pasang puppy eyes/ dan jangan panggil AUTHOR buat yang baru baru. Panggil aku apa aja terserah kalian. Namaku Eky kelamin wanita kelahiran 1993 jadi panggil sesuai keinginan masing masing aja ya ^.^

Sehunnya belum taubat. Sehun minta di gundulin emang (-)

Buat yang tanya tentang perasan Sehun ke Luhan aku ga bisa jawab. Baca aja terus nanti kalian bisa nebak sendiri gimana ^^ pokoknya baca baca review reviw kalo penasaran.

Thanks to :

Salsa | Anggita | Rikailu | xiaotia | rikha-chan | DevilDeer | sandrimayy88 | Just AngEl | Sanshaini Hikari | ChangiLu | ryl | BB137 | fishyelfxoxo | jsr | RereYunjae Pegaxue | HunHanCherry1220 | ZzzxHan | kartikaandri15 | Nurul999 | iyas | Eghaa Jung | fikarj94 | wuhanjong | choi chan ni | Yessi94esy | | Angel Deer | Kim YeHyun | deerhanhuniie | 3199 | noVi | rosebianche31 | Mini | Novey | tinywild | mandwa | sitsitkom | Oh Tian | DBSJYJ | LisnaOhLu120 | MissPark92 | tiehanhun9094 | dimas | Flowerinyou | Vianna Cho | Baby niz 137 | sandra | yume | hunhanssi | nisaramaidah28 | igineer | dearmykrishan | oh ana7 | seluhaenbiased | GHanChan | odultluluexo | Elisye Sihombing | niasw3ty | xieluharn | SyiSehun | para Guest | Oh Grace | fara | Frozen Peony | Lovesehunluhanforever | ludeer | daebaektaeluv | vanezianessa | LittleJasmine2 | ruhanlu | joohyunkies | | hunexohan | ruixi1 | DEERHUN793 | laabaikands | Lisasa Luhan | Saravin509 | HunLu520 | hunnieluludeer | rebaem042 | choikim1310 | Light-B | Kim124 | aoi sora | luhaneyy | Juna Oh | Amelia Xiaooh | Arifahohse | mintseujeyii27 | Selenia Oh | Lucky8894 | PreciousLu | danactebh - The secret past chap 3.

Ini ada yang salah atau kelewat ga ? kalo ada maafin lagi ya ha ha ha

Thanks juga untuk yang follow follow dan favoritin ni FF terus favoritin ya kalo belum ha ha ha. Aku tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini. JANGAN PADA NGILANG KALO NGILANG AKU HANTUIN KALIAN DI MIMPI lol bercanda ko. Pokoknya thanks untuk kalian semua. Oklah ni dari pada mata kalian juling aku udahin aja. Bye bye.. See you di next chap. I lope you kaka kaka adek adek teman teman.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jam berbentuk bibir berwarna merah yang berdiri dengan apiknya di atas meja nakas mulai mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring untuk membangunkan siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tangan dengan jari lentik dan kuku yang di poles rapih menggunakan kutek berwarna merah marun menekan tobol Off membuat jam itu tidak lagi berteriak nyaring yang sangat terdengar mengganggu.

"Sudah pukul Lima pagi"

Baekhyun mengusak frustasi rambut panjangnya yang sudah sangat terlihat acak acakkan. Wajah Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu terpoles cantik oleh sentuhan sentuhan make up pagi ini terlihat kusut dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah bola mata sipitnya. Baekhyun duduk di lantai dengan mata menatap ngeri kamarnya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti kapal yang di hantam badai dan topan. Semua baju milik Baekhyun yang biasa tertata rapih kini berserakan di lantai dan jangan lupakan. Tas tas dan sepatu bermerknya yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan sedikit memijat pundaknya yang sangat terasa pegal. Sejak pulang dari kediaman Sehun, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbaring di atas ranjangnya karna sibuk mencari surat ajuan pinjaman yang sudah ia buat. Baekhyun terdiam, berfikir untuk kembali mengingat di mana terakhir kali ia menaruh surat penting itu.

TING TONG.

Baekhyun melirik malas saat mendengar suara bel apartementnya. Sekarang masih sangat pagi dan siapa yang datang untuk lebih mengacaukan paginya yang sudah sangat hancur. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga itu bukan Sehun karna dia bersumpah akan menendang bokong Sehun jika itu be.

"Luhan" Baekhyun tercengang saat melihat Luhanlah yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau baik ?"

Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Baekhyun menaruh minuman hangat untuk Luhan di atas meja dan mengambil tempat di samping Luhan. Duduk di satu sofa yang sama. Baekyun mengangguk dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari lentiknya.

"Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini Lu ?" Baekhyun merasa heran. Karna Luhan sangat jarang mengunjungi apartemenya dan melihat Luhan datang sepagi ini pastilah karna Luhan memiliki tujuan penting.

Luhan mengeluarkan kertas putih yang langsung Baekhyun rampas dengan terkejut. Ini adalah surat yang ia cari dari semalaman.

"Kenapa ini bisa berada padamu Lu ?" Baekhyun menatap horror pada Luhan. Luhan tidak mungkin sudah membacanya bukan ?. Karna jika Iya bisa Baekhyun pastikan Luhan akan marah besar padanya. Sejak dulu Luhan selalu melarang Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal seperti ini dan karna Luhan tidak pernah mengizinkannya Baekhyun melakukannya secara diam diam.

"Baek.. aku menghargai niat baikmu tapi kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak akan pernah setuju untuk ini"

"Tapi Lu kondisi Chis sudah sangat kritis.."

"Aku tahu tapi tidak dengan ini.."

Baekhyun menatap sendu pada Luhan yang mengelus punggung tangannya. Lebih baik Luhan membentaknya karna ia akan bisa sedikit memaksa tapi jika sudah seperti ini Baekhyun tidak akan mampu untuk melawan. Tatapan Luhan terlihat lembut dan teduh membuat Baekhyun ingin mencukil mata rusa Luhan yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Luhan!"

Luhan terkekeh dan memeluk sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Mengelus rambut panjang salah seorang yang berharga untuknya. Luhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan seberapa beratpun hidup yang ia tanggung Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk ikut menopang bebannya terlalu banyak.

"Aku menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan dan membalas pelukan Luhan. Luhan sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya dan melihat Luhan yang setiap hari kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan biaya operasi Chris membuat Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk hanya diam melihat. Baekhyun ingin cepat bisa melihat Luhan yang dulu ia kenal kembali. Luhan yang selalu tersenyum dengan ceria bukan Luhan yang setiap hari menangis memilukan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkanya saat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Merapihkan rambut Baekhyun yang masih terlihat berantakan dan menghapus satu jejak airmata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan lemah jika kau menangis Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun tetesan airmata lainnya kembali mengalir. Baekhyun selalu tidak mempu untuk tidak menangis jika melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan bukanlah wanita berdosa yang harus hidup seperti ini, dia layak untuk hidup bahagia bukan menderita.

"Kau terlihat lelah Luhan" Suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. Luhan mengangguk. Dirinya memang merasa lelah. Lelah pada keadaan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat di rasa matanya memanas. Ingin rasanya Luhan membagi keluh kesah hati yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan tapi Luhan fikir ini bukan hal biak untuk di ceritakan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bersiap untuk bekerja ?" Luhan tersenyum setelah di rasa ia mampu untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Kita akan berangkat bersama kan ?"

Luhan menggeleng mambuat Baekhyun merasa bingung.

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke rumah dan berangkat seperti biasanya ?. Itu terlalu lama Luhan"

"Aku mengambil waktu istirahat selama empat hari. Kau dan Sehun akan berangkat ke Hongkong bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Memang Sehun ada jadwal di Hongkong dan Luhan tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan Chris selama itu. Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap siap"

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Maaf Baek" Luhan berbisik pelan. Merasa bersalah karna sudah membohongi sahabatnya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara sejujurnya kalau dia sudah di pecat, ia tidak ingin kembali merepotkan dan membebani Baekhyun dengan masalahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus melirik pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang memainkan game di ponselnya dengan kasar. Bukan terlihat seperti tengah menikmati permainan tapi lebih terlihat seperti Sehun sedang melampiaskan emosinya pada karekter game yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Memang pagi ini Sehun terlihat dingin lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sehun terlihat seperti api yang siap melahap siapaun yang mengusiknya dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa takut. Sehun yang dalam keadaan marah bukanlah hal yang patut untuk di syukuri.

"Bodoh! Brengsek, mati kau! Shiiitt" Sehun melempar ponselnya saat melihat karakternya kalah dalam permainan dan Baekhyun bisa memastikan kalau iPhone 6 yang Sehun miliki sudah dalam keadaan mati sekarang. Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam pesawat untuk menuju Hongkong dan beberapa staff yang duduk di sekitarnya melirik dengan bisikan pada Sehun yang tidak Sehun hiraukan. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Di saat seperti inilah perannya menjadi sangat berat.

"Kau baik ?"

Sehun mendelik dengan kilatan merah pada retinanya membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah lain. Baekhyun merasa seperti berada di dalam ruangan sempit dengan kepungan api di sekitarnya. Baekhyun sedikit melirik Sehun dan berdehem kecil.

"Berapa lama kita akan berada di Hongkong. Aaahh aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Luhan" Baekhyun bergumam canggung. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengalihkan suasana agar tidak terlalu mencekam tanpa Baekhyun sadari dia justru sudah menyiram minyak tanah pada kobaran api yang membara.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh Baekhyun, kau tahu berapa lama kita akan berada di Hongkong"

Baekhyun mendengus. Tidak tahukah Sehun kalau seorang wanita sangat tidak menyukai di sebut BODOH!.

"Dan untuk gelandangan busuk yang kau rindukan kau tidak akan bisa lagi melihatnya karna aku sudah memecatnya"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan keterkejutan yang kentara. Ada apa ini, bukankah Luhan hanya mengambil waktu untuk istirahat ?. Baekhyun terkekeh dan memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang kini sudah memfocuskan tatapannya pada magazine yang di sediakan. Baekhyun merasa kalau Sehun hanya bergurau mengingat kerja Luhan sangatlah cekatan dan rapih.

"Guraunmu cukup mengejutkan Sehun"

Sehun memblik halaman lainnya tidak berniat untuk membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang terarah lekat pada dirinya dan sontak Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya saat sadar kalau ini bukan sekedar gurauan Sehun.

"Kau benar memecatnya ?"

"Heemmm"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu!"

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Sehun bisa melihat kemarahan yang jelas tersirat di mata sipit Baekhyun. Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada magazine, seolah kemarahan Baekhyun bukanlah hal penting yang harus ia tanggapi.

"Karna dia sudah memiliki anak.. dia tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik"

"Kau mengetahui itu ?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan acuh.

"Tapi kau tidak harus memecatnya Sehun!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak membuat perhatian orang di seitarnya semakin terpancing.

"Dia memakan gajih full setiap harinya tapi dia hanya bekerja dari jam tujuh pagi sampai tujuh malam, apa kau fikir itu bukan alasan kuat untukku memecatnya" Sehun berucap pelan namun tatapan Sehun penuh dengan ketegasan. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Andai Sehun sekecil lalat Baekhyun pastikan kalau Sehun sudah ia lempar keluar dari dalam pesawat.

"Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun" Baekhyun melangkah dengan kesal menuju kursi lain.

"Eonni.. apa kita bisa bertukar tempat duduk ?"

Wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang Baekhyun hampiri mengangguk pelan dan beralih mengambil tempat yang semula menjadi tempat duduk Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh dengan senyum tipis yang mampu menawan ribuan kaum hawa. Baekhyun selalu tahu apa yang ia sukai.

"Aku senang kau yang akan menjadi temanku saat di Hongkong nanti" Sehun berbisik dengan kerlingan mata menggoda pada Yoona yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yoona tersenyum manis dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Sehun menggenggam tangan Yoona dan mencium punggung tangan Yoona hingga mampu membuat Yoona tersipu.

"Aku jauh lebih senang Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus tangan halus Yoona yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Untuk apa ia memikirkan wanita gelandangan seperti Luhan jika saat ini ada seorang putri di hadapannya. Sehun merasa sudah tidak bisa menunggu untuk melewatkan malam panasnya bersama Yoona.

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang tepat di samping kursi Sehun hanya mendesah malas saat melihat Sehun melancarkan aksinya pada Yoona. Ini bukan yang pertama, bisa di bilang Yoona adalah wanita yang sering Sehun tiduri mengingat mereka berada di satu agency yang sama. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah memergoki mereka bergumal di dalam studio rekaman yang berada di dalam gedung agency mereka saat tengah malam dan Baekhyun berdoa semoga ia tidak kembali menyaksikan adegan senonoh Sehun dan Yoona saat berada di Hongkong nanti. Baekhyun mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Mengasihani hidupnya sendiri yang harus terjebak di dalam kehidupan iblis neraka seperti Sehun.

.

.

Tujuh hari terlewati dengan Luhan yang kembali mengelilingi kota Seoul demi mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bisa sedikit meringankan kebutuhannya tapi sejauh manapun kaki Luhan melangkah Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat semua tempat yang ia datangi selalu menolak dirinya dengan halus.

Luhan mengistirahatkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di taman. Sedikit memijat kakinya yang terasa pegal karna ia gunakan untuk berjalan dari pagi sampai sekarang hari sudah malam selama tujuh hari. Luhan melirik pada sekitarnya dan tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak kecil berlari menghampiri Ibunya. Luhan tiba tiba kembali teringat dengan putranya yang ia tinggalkan sejak fajar naik ke atas peraduan. Enatahlah, hari ini Luhan merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Chris sehingga bayang bayang wajah Chris terasa selalu ada di pelupuk matanya membuat Luhan berkali kali menahan langkah kakinya untuk tidak berbalik pulang menuju rumah kecilnya.

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan mendongak menatap langit yang terlihat lebih pekat dari biasanya. Langit malam tanpa bintang dan bulan menghampiri kota Seoul di pertengahan musim semi tahun ini. Langit terlihat mendung dengan udara berbau tanah menguar memasuki indra penciuman. Luhan bisa menebak, beberapa jam kedepan hujan akan mengguyur kota Seoul.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kediamannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur di kursi ruang tamunya dan lagi lagi Luhan di sergapi rasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karna sudah terlalu sering merepotkannya. Walaupun Kyungsoo selalu membantah tapi Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo kadang merasa lelah. Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya melewati harinya dengan mengurus Chris. Kyungsoo masihlah sangat muda, banyak hal hal yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan di luar sana jika saja ia tidak membuat Kyungsoo terperangkap dalam kehidupannya yang sulit. Akan sampai kapan ia merepotkan orang orang yang berada di sampingnya ?.

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terbangun secara tiba tiba.

"Eonni sudah pulang ?. Maaf aku tertidur"

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. Senyum lebar yang selalu Kyungsoo tunjukan untuknya terasa seperti cambukan untuk hati Luhan.

"Kau lelah ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mendudukkan Luhan di kursi yang ia tempati.

"Eonni pasti lebih lelah. Bagaimana apa mendapatkan hasil ?" Kyungsoo memijat bahu Luhan dari belakang.

"Tidak.. mereka semua menolak lamaranku"

Tatapan antusias Kyungsoo meredup. Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada Luhan yang menunduk di depannya. Kyungsoo berlutut di depan Luhan dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukkannya. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan yang perlahan bergetar. Isakan pelan lolos dari belah bibir Luhan sebagai luapan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Seberapa tegarnya Luhan berdiri menantang kehidupan tapi tetap Luhan hanyalah sesosok wanita rapuh yang kapan saja bisa menangis karna keadaan.

Kyungsoo jelas sangat tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup Luhan yang berperan sebagai seorang Ibu dan juga Ayah dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyungsoo pernah mengenalkan Luhan pada seorang pria. Berharap Luhan bisa mendapatkan pasangan agar Luhan tidak lagi hidup dalam kesulitan. Setidaknya jika ada seorang pria Luhan bisa sedikit hidup lebih nyaman dan memiliki seseorang yang selalu siaga untuk menjaganya dan Chris tapi hati memang tidak bisa di arahkan. Luhan bahkan menolak tanpa melihat pria pilihan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan dengan berbagai doa yang ia ucap di dalam hatinya untuk seorang Ibu tegar seperti Luhan. Berdoa agar tuhan senantiasa selalu menjaga tubuh rapuh ini dan memberikan kebahagian di tengah tengah kerasnya kehidupan yang Luhan jalani.

.

.

Senyum Luhan terukir saat melihat Chris masih bermain di atas ranjang dengan robot Iron man yang ia belikan. Kyungsoo sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu dan Luhan sedang bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

"Chris.. Ibu akan mandi sebentar, kau jangan ke mana mana Ok ?"

Chris tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk patuh pada perintah Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, namun langkah Luhan terhenti. Luhan kembali menoleh pada Chris yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya. Luhan merasakan perasaannya terasa gelisah tanpa alasan sejak pagi hari. Luhan menarik nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang terasa mengganggunya.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit membersihkan tubuhnya. Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama tidur polos berwarna coklat dan hanya mempunyai satu hiyasan ikat pita kecil pada bagain bawah lehernya.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Chris sudah berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur. Perlahan Luhan mendekat dan mengusap pipi Chris yang terasa dingin. Senyuaman Luhan meredup. Kepanikan dan kehawatiran menyergap Luhan dengan cepat.

"Chris.." Luhan mengguncang pelan tubuh Chris, namun tidak ada respon berarti yang Luhan dapatkan dari putra kecilnya. Ketakutan datang secepat air mata Luhan yang menetes. Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Chris, berharap mata bening Chris akan terbuka.

"Chris, bangun sayang.."

"Chris..!" Tubuh Luhan bergetar, Luhan menggendong Chris dan berlari tergesa menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyungsoo..!" Luhan menggedor pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan keras. Tidak perduli pada tetangga lainnya yang mungkin akan terganggu karna perbuatannya.

"Jongin..!"

Pintu rumah Kyungsoo terbuka menampilkan sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatap hawatir pada Luhan.

"Ada apa Eonni..?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kecemasaan yang mulai menderanya saat melihat tubuh terkulai Chris yang berada di dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Chris.. Tolong, antar Chris menuju rumah sakit" Luhan terisak dengan tubuhnya yang begetar hebat. Luhan merasakan sendinya yang mulai melemas dan kepalanya yang tiba tiba terasa pening. Pasokan udara Luhan rasakan semakin menipis dan.

"Astaga Eonni..!" Kyungsoo berseru dan segera mengambil Chris dalam gendongan Luhan. Jongin secara sigap merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang hampir terjatuh karna pingsan.

.

.

Dua emergency stretcher di dorong dengan langkah tergesa oleh Minseok dan perawat lainnya. Kyungsoo terus mengikuti kemana Luhan di bawa dan Jongin mengiuti Chris yang di bawa memasuki lorong berbeda.

"Eonni apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Kyungsoo terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih belum tersadar di ikuti pula oleh Minseok yang menatap Luhan penuh kehawatiran.

.

.

Luhan di baringkan pada bed stretcher dan langsung mendapatkan penangan dari doctor yang berada di sana. Minseok membantu doctor yang menangani Luhan dengan trampil dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap cemas pada Luhan yang belum tersadar.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit mengalami guncangan yang tiba tiba, dia butuh istirahat tubuhnya sangat lemas karna kekurangan tenaga"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafanya lega. Bersyukur karna tidak mendengar nama nama penyakit yang mengerikan.

"Maaf.. apa nona bisa ikut dengan kami ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti suster untuk keluar dari ruang inap Luhan.

Tinggallah Minseok seorang diri duduk di sisi ranjang Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Nadi Luhan berdenyut lemah dan bibir Luhan terlihat sangat pucat. Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan pingsan, Luhan sudah sangat sering tidak sadarkan diri karna kekurangan tenaga. Luhan jarang mengisi perutnya dengan satu piring nasi padahal Luhan melakukan aktifitas yang sangat menguras energy. Bahkan Luhan pernah tiga hari tidak mengisi perutnya demi mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli obat dan berakhir pingsan di depan apotik. Minseok sudah sering menegur Luhan untuk tidak seperti ini, tapi apa yang bisa Minseok katakan saat Luhan selalu menyawab. 'Chris lebih membutuhkan uang ini' dan Minseok tidak tahu sekarang sudah berapa hari Luhan tidak mengisi perutnya.

Bagi Minseok. Luhan adalah sosok ibu yang kuat. Luhan adalah ibu yang tegar dan sosok ibu yang penuh kasih sayang, yang rela kelaparan hanya demi mempertahankan satu lembar won agar tidak berkurang demi putranya. Airmata Minseok menetes jika mengingat betapa keras usaha yang Luhan lakukan di tengah tengah ketiadaannya. Minsoek merasa kagum dan iba pada Luhan dalam waktu bersamaan. Perjuangan Luhan untuk Chris bukan sekedar perjuangan seorang Ibu yang menyelamatkan anaknya dari kepungan api tapi perjuangan Luhan untuk Chris terasa lebih besar dari itu dan Minseok tidak akan mempercayai keberadan tuhan jika Chris berakhir pergi dari hidup Luhan. Luhan sudah berjuang dengan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putranya dan dunia ini akan terlihat seperti neraka jika perjuangan Luhan hanya di gantikan dengan gundukan tanah yang mengubur raga Chris di bawahnya.

Minseok mengusap airmatanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang inap Luhan.

.

.

Satu jari terlihat bergerak kecil sebagai tanda kesadaran Luhan yang mulai kembali. Perlahan, mata sayu Luhan yang penuh dengan gurat lelah terbuka. Luhan menyeringit saat melihat jarum infuse tertancap di nadinya, dengan pelan Luhan melepas jarum infuse itu dan mendudukkan dirinya. Luhan menatap kesekitar dan tidak mendapati siapapun selain dirinya yang berada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Chris.." Suara serak Luhan terdengar memenuhi ruangan ini. Rasa itu kembali menyergap Luhan saat bayang bayang Chris yang tergeletak di ranjang datang memasuki benaknya.

"Chris.. kau di mana sayang" Pipi Luhan kembali di aliri oleh airmata, membuat jejek baru yang beberapa saat lalu sudah mengering. Luhan berharap putra kecilnya akan datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang selalu bisa menenangkan perasaannya. Namun harapan itu hanyalah harapan semu saat Luhan sadar kalau putranya tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Dengan kondisi yang masih sedikit lemah, Luhan beranjank dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar untuk mencari Chris. Mata sembab Luhan terus meneliti area sekitarnya dengan perasan gelisah yang besar. Dia pingsan dan kini tidak tahu putranya berada di mana.

"Chris.. kau di mana sayang.." Di sepanjang koridor yang Luhan lewati, Luhan terus memanggil nama putra kecilnya. Beberapa orang menatap Luhan ngeri dan sedikit berbisik curiga. Luhan tidak perduli saat ada orang yang menyebutnya seperti orang gila. Luhan tidak perduli saat ada pula yang melempar tatapan jijik padanya. Luhan tidak perduli mereka semua karna mereka bukanlah putra kecilnya.

"Maaf.. apa kau melihat putraku ?. Dia bernama Chris" Seorang perawat yang Luhan tanyai menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Luhan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Chris..!" Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terasa tidak mempunyai ujung.

"Suho.." Luhan bergumam kecil saat benaknya mengingat nama itu. Dia harus menuju ruangan Suho. Luhan bergegas berlari memaksakan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengeluarkan tenaga. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang sudah terasa ada di unjung hidung.

"Astaga.. Luhan!" Minseok berseru saat melihat Luhan berada jauh di depannya. Dengan cepat Minseok berlari mengejar Luhan.

.

.

Nafas Luhan menderu. Matanya menangkap sosok Suho tak jauh di depannya.

"Suho..!"

Suho berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan menoleh pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan keadaan kacau. Nafas Luhan terdengar berat, seolah udaranya yang ia hirup tidak bisa memasuki paru parunya dengan baik.

"Luhan.."

"Di mana Chris..?" Luhan menatap Suho dengan hawatir dan terselip sebuah harapan di balik kehawatiran yang Luhan tunjukan. Berharap Suho mengatakan kalau kondisi Chris baik baik saja namun keterdiaman Suho membuat perasan takut Luhan menjadi semakin membesar. Luhan menggeleng dengan airmata yang mengalir tanpa terkendali.

"Katakan kalau dia baik baik saja.." Luhan mengguncang kecil bahu Suho meminta Suho untuk berbicara seperti apa yang ia harapankan.

"Aku mohon katakan kalau Chris baik baik saja..!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya karna ketakutan yang terasa mencekiknya saat ini. Suho menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang sangat Luhan benci. Bukan raut kesedihan yang ingin Luhan lihat.

"Chris berada di titik terlemah Luhan.. kita harus segera melakukan operasi atau kau akan kehilangan putramu untuk selama lamanya"

Luhan membeku di tempatnya. Luhan merasakan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat besar, tubuh Luhan tidak bisa memberi respon apapun selain airmata yang terus mengalir sebagai luapan perasaan kalut yang ia rasakan. 'Kehilangan putramu untuk selama lamanya'. Luhan menggeleng, perkatan Suho seakan tidak ingin ia percayai. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya lemas secara tiba tiba hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Isakan Luhan perlahan terdengar memenuhi koridor rumah sakit.

"Tidak.. Chris tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Suho menatap iba pada Luhan yang terduduk di lantai. Diapun tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada Chris, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia tidak memiliki wewenang untuk melakukan operasi tanpa Luhan melengkapi aturannya.

Minseok yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di belekang Luhan mulai mendekat dengan isakan yang tak kalah memilukan dari Luhan. Perlahan, Minseok mendekap Luhan dan membiarkan tangisan Luhan pecah dalam pelukannya. Luhan meremas kuat lengan seragam Minseok, berusaha untuk sedikit meredam tangisan dan rasa sedih bercampur ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

"Chris akan baik baik saja.. katakan itu Min!"

Minseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lidahnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya sekedar untuk berucap. Minseok menepuk pelan punggung Luhan yang bergetar kencang dalam dekapannya.

Wajah Luhan sudah penuh dengan airmata. Luhan tidak menyangka, kalimat sepanjang yang Suho ucapkan mampu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Tidak! Chris tidak boleh meninggalkan dirinya. Jika anaknya pergi ia akan hidup dengan siapa ?. Chris adalah nadi dan nafas hidupnya dan jika Chris pergi lalu untuk apa ia hidup ?.

Luhan mengandung Chris selama Sembilan bulan penuh dengan cobaan dan kesulitan yang tidak pernah Luhan duga, namun semua itu terasa tidak berarti saat tangisan itu terdengar di telinganya. Luhan bahagia hanya dengan memiliki Chris dalam kehidupannya tanpa harus memiliki kemewahan seperti kehidupannya dahulu. Luhan merasakan hidupnya yang sempat hancur kembali tertata dengan beriringanya Chris tumbuh menjadi anak menggemaskan. Luhan rela jika harus terus berjuang selama seumur hidupnya demi putra kecilnya, buah hatinya yang selalu ia rawat dua puluh empat jam selama hampir empat tahun. Luhan rela menahan kejamnya kehidupan. Luhan rela untuk terus kelaparan. Luhan rela untuk terus hidup seperti ini, asalkan Chris tetap ada bersamanya.

-Jangan ambil anakku..- Luhan.

.

.

Tatapan penuh kesedihan Luhan terarah pada tubuh kecil putranya yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di depannya. Isakan Luhan sudah tidak terdengar namun airmata Luhan bagaikan aliran sungai yang tak pernah surut membasahi pipinya. Luhan mengelus tangan kecil putranya yang selalu di gunakan untuk mengusap peluh keringat di keningnya. Merasakan tangan kecil Chris yang dulu terasa hangat kini menjadi dingin dalam genggamannya.

"Chris.. Ibu datang sayang.." Luhan berbisik di telinga Chris, berharap Chris bisa mendengar ucapannya. Luhan mengelus lembut helaian rambut arang putranya, mata sembab Luhan memandang penuh sorot kasih sayang pada wajah pucat putra kecilnya yang terlelap dengan damai.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Ibu, Chris.. Chris sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama Ibu" Airmata Luhan menetes, mengalir di pipi pucat Chris. Isakan kembali terdengar tanpa bisa Luhan tahan. Luhan mencium kening Chris dengan aliran airmata yang terus mengalir. Bayang bayang senyuman Chris memenuhi benaknya bagai putaran role movie yang seakan mampu mengoyak perasaannya.

(Apa Ibu lelah.. ?) Luhan memejamkan matanya saat bayang wajah Chris yang tengah tersenyum dan suara Chris melingkupi benak dan pendengarannya. Luhan menggeleng kecil, menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu Chris lontarkan jika dia pulang dari bekerja.

"Tidak.. Ibu tidak lelah"

(Chris menyayangi Ibu..) Luhan mengangguk, menunjukan senyum tipisnya yang di iringin isakan di hadapan wajah damai putranya.

"Ibupun sangat menyayangimu Chris.." Luhan mengusap airmatanya dan tertawa kecil. Luhan sangat tahu kalau Chris tidak menyukai jika dirinya menangis.

"Besok akan menjadi hari baik untukmu Chris.. Ibu berjanji" Luhan tersenyum dan kembali mencium kening Chris, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada putra kecilnya yang tengah berjuang di atas jurang kematian.

.

.

Langkah kecil Luhan menapaki setiap jalan yang mulai terasa sepi dari pengguna pejalan kaki, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang terlihat masih berlalu lalang di jalan besar. Angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga mampu membuat siapa saja akan menggigil jika terkena belaiannya, namun belaian dingin itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Luhan. Kekalutan yang Luhan rasakan lebih besar dari pada rasa dingin yang membelai lembut tubuhnya. Tatapan Luhan terlihat kosong dengan segala pemikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

(Chris berada di titik terlemah Luhan.. kita harus segera melakukan operasi atau kau akan kehilangan putramu untuk selama lamanya).

Kata kata Suho kembali terngiang di telinga Luhan. Semuanya terasa begitu buntu dan hanya menyisakkan satu jalan yang sudah Luhan tutup beberapa hari silam. Tidak ada pilihan yang bisa Luhan fikirkan saat melihat nyawa anaknya berada di ambang kematian. Hanya ada satu pilihan dan Luhan akan mengambil pilihan itu walaupun itu berarti dia harus menjilat harga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Luhan menatap gerbang berwarna hitam yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri pada pilihan yang sudah ia ambil. Perlahan, Luhan membuka pintu gerbang yang menjadi penjaga rumah besar yang berada di baliknya dan memasuki area kediaman seorang Oh Sehun. Pria yang beberapa hari lalu ia perlaukan dengan kesar demi harga dirinya namun sekarang Luhan justru berdiri di halaman rumah Sehun untuk menjual harga dirinya.

Tidak ada mobil Sehun yang terparkir di sisi rumah, menandakan sang tuan rumah belum kembali dari kegiatannya. Luhan berdiri di halaman rumah Sehun tepat menghadap pintu utama rumah besar Sehun. Gemuruh dan kilat petir mulai bersahutan dengan tiupan angin yang terasa semakin kencang. Satu tetes air terasa membasahi pipi Luhan dan beberapa detik setelahnya, guyuran hujan membasahi seluruh tubuh Luhan. Hujan lebat turun menjadi teman untuk Luhan yang tetap bergeming tidak beranjak kemanapun untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh. Luhan seperti patung yang seolah tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini.

Sorot cahaya berwarna kuning muncul dari arah kanan. Tangan Luhan terkepal dengan nafas yang kembali menderu. Mobil sedan hitam Sehun terparkir tepat di hadapannya dan tak lama satu jendela dari kursi belakang terbuka, menampilakan sosok pria yang beberapa hari ini tidak Luhan temui.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri di tengah hujan di hadapan rumahnya. Sebuah perasaan senang karna bisa kembali milihat wajah yang terus menghantuinya akhir akhir ini menyelinap di sela hati kecilnya. Namun Sehun tetaplah seorang pria yang memiliki kehormatan tinggi dan Luhan adalah orang yang sudah mencoreng harga dirinya.

"Ada apa gelandangan ini muncul di hadapanku ?!"

Seorang Supir membuak pintu mobil untuk Sehun dan memegang tinggi tinggi payung dalam genggamannya untuk melindungi Sehun dari hujan. Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, tubuh Luhan sudah sepenuhnya basah kuyup. Rasa hawatir menyergap diri Sehun tapi Sehun mencoba menepis perasan yang di rasanya tidak penting.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata kesedihan. Bibir Luhan bergetar, bukan karna rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Sehun menyeringit. Mata Sehun meneliti wajah Luhan dan Sehun bisa melihat, tetesan airmata di balik ribuan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh Luhan. Sehun mendekat dan Luhan hanya mampu menunduk dengan isakan yang terdengar pilu di tengah tengah suara guyuran hujan dan petir.

.

.

Sehun duduk nyaman di sofa mahalnya dengan membaca beberapa artikel mengenai dirinya melalui gadgetnya. Senyum tipis Sehun ukir di bibir tipisnya saat membaca banyak pujian yang di tujukan untuknya. Berfikir, manusia manusia yang menggandrungi dirinya hanyalah sekerumpulan manusia bodoh yang sangat mudah Sehun kelabui. Dunia Oh Sehun bukanlah seperti apa yang mereka lihat tapi dunia Oh Sehun adalah dunia yang tidak pernah mereka lihat dan selalu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik kegelapan malam.

Hujan masih lebat mengguyur kota Seoul dengan gemuruh dan kilatan petir yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Sehun tengah menunggui Luhan yang sedang berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi. Sehun menaruh gadgetnya di atas meja saat iris hitamnya menangkap sosok Luhan keluar dari balik pintu yang ada di hadapannya, mengenakan piyama miliknya yang sangat terlihat besar di tubuh mungilnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan kepala yang terus menunduk, rasa canggung tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri kini menyergap dirinya. Dengan ragu Luhan duduk di sofa lain yang berada di dalam kamar luas Sehun. Menghindar dari tatapan mata Sehun yang terasa seperti bisa mengulitinya. Dua cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap hangatnya menjadi pengisi beberapa detik keheningan yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sehun. Luhan tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun terus menatap sosok Luhan yang menunduk dan satu helaan nafas Sehun menjadi awal pecahnya keheningan yang terjadi.

"Katakan.. kenapa kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan rumahku ?"

Luhan bergeming, Luhanpun bingung harus menjawab apa dan memulai dari mana. Keberanian yang ia kumpulkan saat memasuki area kediaman Sehun seolah runtuh di bawa kakinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan meremas tangannya. Hanya ada dua pilihan saat ini. Dia pergi untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya atau diam bertahan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya. Dua hal yang sama sama berartinya untuk Luhan tapi tentu nyawa anaknya jauhlah lebih berharga dari harga dirinya yang memang sudah tercoreng. Luhan mendongak, membalas tatapan Sehun. Kenyakinan itu Luhan coba untuk kembali ia genggam.

"Aku membutuhkan Tiga ratus juta wonmu.." Luhan berucap pelan namun penuh dengan kepastian. Tidak ada jalan untuk berbalik, korbankan harga dirimu untuk nyawa anakmu!.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Apa dia tidak salah mendengar ?.

"Kau bilang kau butuh Tiga ratus juta won ?. Dan kau fikir itu masih berlaku setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ku ?"

Luhan menunduk. Dia sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Apa jalan yang sudah ia tutup tidak bisa kembali ia buka ?. Tidak!, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat jalan itu kembali terbuka. Harapannya hanya terletak di sana dan Luhan tidak akan menyerah walaupun dirinya harus mengemis.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau tahu bukan kalau kata maafmu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan harga diriku!"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia tahu harga diri Sehun jauh lebih tinggi di atasnya dan dia yang hanya bersetatus sebagai gelandangan sudah berani meludahi harga diri Sehun.

"Kau tahu itu, jadi sek.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Suara Sehun meninggi saat melihat Luhan menyiramkan teh pada wajahnya sendiri. Mata Sehun melebar dengan pandangan tidak menyangka atas apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Cangkir teh yang berada di dalam genggaman Luhan perlahan terlepas dan jatuh pada karpet mahal milik Sehun. Wajah dan tubuh Luhan kini kembali basah dengan aroma seduhan teh melati yang menguar. Luhan mencengkram erat sisi sofa milik Sehun. menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Dia sudah terlihat menyedihkan dan Luhan tidak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan di hadapan orang yang selalu merendahkannya.

"Apa itu cukup untuk mengembalikan harga dirimu ?"

Sehun terkekeh dan bangkit dari kursinya. Bukan merasa puas setelah melihat Luhan menyiram dirinya sendiri justru Sehun merasa kesal pada sikap Luhan yang selalu mempertahankan dirinya untuk berada di atas sedangkanya kini dia tengah mengemis di hadapan kakinya. Cukup memohon dengan 'Baik' maka ia akan melemparkan tiga ratus juta won itu secara cuma cuma tapi Luhan benar benar wanita yang selalu menguji kesabarannya.

"Kau tahu.. aku tidak pernah memperlakukan kasar seorang wanita di atas ranjang tapi kau memang bukan wanita yang harus aku kasihani Luhan!" Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Bagiku tidak ada wanita jalang di dunia ini walaupun aku menikmati mereka dengan iming iming uang karna mereka selalu menghormatiku dan menerimaku saat aku meminta tapi kau!. Kau menolakku saat aku menawarkan dengan baik dan sekarang kau datang memohon seperti pelacur yang tidak tahu diri" Sehun melempar asal kemejanya yang sudah terlepas. Tatapan Sehun penuh dengan kabut emosi mengerikan yang mungkin bisa saja membuat seseorang bergetar ketakutan tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap datar pada api yang semakin membesar di hadapannya.

"Kau menginginkan 300 juta won bukan ?. Bersikaplah seperti jalang dan kau akan mendapatkannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ketemu di Chap 5^^ buat chap Lima ini aku pasang mental(?) yang lebih kuat karna aku tau pasti bakal banyak pro dan kontra mengingat di chap empat kemarin aja permintaan uda E. Tapi ga papa, drama korea yang popular aja ga lepas dari pro dan kontra apa lagi FF ku yang abal abalan ini. Syukur syukur kalian yang mintanya beda alur dari yang aku buat masih mau review^^ keluarin aja kalo kalian ga suka jadinya kaya gini tapi gimana dong kan alurnya kaya gini. Ini demi kepentingan chap kedepannya (TT) Tapi tetep pake kata kata halus^^ .Jangan bash ya, menghargai itu lebih baik dari pada mencela.

Dan ini ga ada yang nangkap ya kalo Chris bakal sekarat ? padahal udah aku kasih aba aba di chap 4 kemarin. Biasakan kalo orang mau sekarat jadi aga aga gimana(?) gitu lol dan di chap 3 juga ada KODE terselubung tapi aku perhatiin sampe sekarang ga ada yang sadar lmao ok abaikan kode itu.

YANG MINTA FLASHBAAAACCCCKKKK! PUT YOUR HANDS UP BROOOOOOOO! Di chap depan Flasback bagian Dua muncul. Ga sabar ga sabar ga sabar ? Review review review. Review banyak aku update kilat ^O^ Tapi bukannya aku selalu update cepet ya. Satu minggu satu chap paling lama sepuluh hari masa kurang cepet ha ha ha doain aja supaya aku sehat dan punya waktu nulisnya banyak dan yang penting ada kuota soalnya kemarin aja aku jatuh sakit huhuuhuuu (TTT) /Curhat colongan biar di perhatiin/

Duh aku ya happyyyy…. BB ku pang ping pang ping terus karna kedatangan kalian^^ makasih ya udah inpite aku dan beberapa dari kita udah ngobrol bareng, seneng jadinya karna nambah temen. Hayooo yang udah chat sama aku kalian kalo ga ada reviewnya di chap ini aku samperin ke BB ha ha ha

Dan maaf ya kalo suka ada typo typo. Padahal tiap mau update itu selalu aku cek tapi masih ada aja yang ga keliatan mana Keyboard ku itu suka merubah kata sendiri. Like, bayang jadi baying, saying jadi saying dll jadi emang typo itu kaya karakter FF ku lmao tapi seterusnya bakal ratusan ceklah buat mastiin ga ada yang salah^^

Yang tanya Luhan kapan bahagia mending tanya kapan Sehun tobat tapi kayanya aku juga ga tau kapan Sehun tobat lol buat yang ga suka karakter Sehun aku udah minta maaf loh ya di chap pertama. Yang minta di panjanganin. Sebenarnya TBC itu aku taruh di tempat tempat yang menurutku pas aja jadi ga ngukur panjang pendeknya FF tapi aku usahin lebih panjang nanti. Nah di chap ini TBC pas ga nangkringnya hahaha /Ngumpet di kolong/

Nddaaaaaaaaaaaa ok di perbaiki^^ tapi kalo operasi dan tuhan itu sebenarnya typo hahaha Eonni kaya susah buat 100 persen sempurna huhhuu ga tau kenapa padahal cek itu berkali kali tapi pasti ada aja yang ga ketengok. Gyn125 jangan bilang gitu. Kamu ga jahat ko (^^) thanks ya untuk reviewnya dan di tunggu review selanjutnya. Waaahhhh ada MaMud (Mama Muda) ni kayanya di sini /colek afina2495/ makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan semoga anaknya bisa jadi anak semenggemaskan Ziyu, selalu sehat dan tumbuh jadi anak baik, soleh / soleha dan pintar. Amin.

Thanks to :

hunhanssi | Angel Deer | kidsrhan | Richjoonmoney | HunLu502 | Seravin509 | laabaikands | .45 | ryanryu | choi chan ni | Sue | DEERHUN794 | kartikaandri15 | | JYHYunho | Selenia Oh | Lucky8894 | Juna Oh | dindahidayanti07 | Kim124 | ParkNada | nisaramaidah28 | Nirmalla Angel's207 | hunexohan | anisaberliana94 | LisnaOhLu120 | joohyunkies | ElisYe Het | yiboo | xieluharn | MissPark92 | HunHanCherry1220 | Arifahohse | Yessi94esy | Viyomi | fishyelfxoxo | ruhanlu | Light-B | oh ana7 | Sherli898 | daebaektaeluv | Flowerinyou | dearmrkrishan | Jodoh Chanyeol | seluhaenbiased | Kim YeHyun | LittleJasmine2 | sandrimayy88 | Rikailu | tinywild | Ranhy | tiehanhun9094 | niasw3ty | Mini | xobechan56 | ruixi1 | Just AngEL | DBSJYJ | Kinkinpark | Nurul999 | Misslah | pinkeuexo | deerhanhuniie | Reechan07 | oohan | Eghaa Jung | Oh Titan | SyiSehun | jsr | Vianna Cho | igineeer | Melodyjeae | Xxian | khalidasalsa | BB137 | odultluluexo | RereYunjae Pegaxue | Lisasa Luhan | zoldyk | ChagiLu | Oh Grace | kimaerinuna502 | xiaotia | Gyn125 | Ludeer | mandwa | ohandeer | Sarrah HunHan | yehethun | | Lovesehunluhanfoever | afina2495 | dhadhiaa | para Guest | exolv | choikim1310 | cho min ah | NopwillineKaiSoo |- The secret past chap 4.

Makasih untuk reviewnya dan support dari kalian muaaaccchhh muaaacchh muaaccchh /Cium satu satu / Buat yang favoritin ni FF juga follow ni FF makasih banyaaakkk. Tanpa kalian FF ini ga akan sampai di chap Lima dan aku tunggu reviewnya di chap Lima demi kelangsungan chap Enam.

Ok see you. Happy new years EXO L. Semoga Sehun Luhan bisa dapet kesempatan ketemu ya di tahun 2016. Kan Sehun udah mulai aktif di variety china dan bahasanya juga udah jago jadi siapa tahukan Sehun di undang ke Runing man China walaupun harapan cuma 1%. Ah suka sedih kalo udah kaya gini (TT) ok lah dari pada aku nangis dan curhat makin panjang tentang harapanku buat HunHan mending aku udahin aja /Elap ingus/

Bye bye.. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menginginkan 300 juta won bukan ?. Bersikaplah seperti jalang dan kau akan mendapatkannya Luhan!"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah lain. Matanya terasa mulai memanas setelah mendengar semua ucapan Sehun yang sangat terdengar menyakitkan untuknya. Sehun seolah menggores luka yang sudah ia torehkan di hati Luhan menjadi semakin lebar dan dalam. Luhan menghapus kasar airmatanya yang menetes. Seberapa kuatpun Luhan menahan pada akhirnya pertahanan itu runtuh di hadapan Sehun. Sehun mendecih saat melihat Luhan menangis.

"Jangan mencoba mengiba padaku dengan airmatamu Luhan!"

Luhan mendelik penuh dengan sorot kebencian pada Sehun. Andai bumi bisa ia kendalikan dan hidup bisa ia atur. Luhan tidak akan sudi untuk memohon pada Sehun tapi pada kenyatannya itu semua tidak bisa ia lakukan dan ia hanya selalu berakhir menyedihkan di manapun tempat yang ia pijak. Luhan menghapus jejak airmatanya dan menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan. Chris tengah menggantungkan nyawa pada dirinya dan jika ia menyerah di sini ia tidak akan mampu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putra semata wayangnya. Luhan berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit, kesal, malu dan menjijikan yang ia rasakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah kau akan memberikanku Tiga ratus juta won!"

Sehun terkekeh dengan pandangan mengejek. Apa Luhan fikir ia bermain main ?. Sehun berjalan menuju berangkas yang berada di sudut kamarnya, memasukan password dan mengambil beberapa gepok uang. Sehun menaruh kasar uang yang ia ambil di atas meja. Memperlakukan uang yang sangat bernilai berharga bagi Luhan seperti sampah yang mudah ia temukan di pinggir jalan.

"Kau puas ?"

Luhan melirik pada uang bertumpuk tumpuk yang berada di atas meja. Ingin rasanya Luhan cepat berlari dengan membawa uang itu dan memberikannya pada Suho agar Suho bisa segera mengurus persyaratan operasi Chris tapi Luhan tahu itu tidak akan semudah seperti yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Di depannya berdiri sesosok Sehun yang tengah menanti kepuasan darinya sebagai seorang pelacur dengan pembelinya dan agar Luhan bisa cepat lolos dari dalam rumah ini adalah dengan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sehun. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan segala rasa jijiknya di balik tatapan tajamnya.

Perlahan Luhan membuka kancing piyama milik Sehun yang ia kenakan. Sehun terus memperhatikan semua gerakan jari Luhan yang sudah membuka dua kancing piyamanya. Mata Sehun menatap lekat pada bagian tubuh atas Luhan yang hanya menyisakan bra setengah basah berwarna merah muda. Tanpa sadar Sehun menelan salivanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai mengering. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sepanas ini ketika melihat seorang wanita yang akan ia tiduri berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun merasa kalau Luhan bisa dengan cepat membakar gairahnya tanpa sentuhan ataupun tindakan dan itu benar benar membuat Sehun gila.

Dengan cepat. Sehun menarik Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan yang selama ini selalu ia dambakan. Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya, membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit membusung kebelakang karna payudaranya yang Sehun himpit menggunakan dadanya. Sehun melumat kasar bibir bawah Luhan, menyesap bibir yang terasa manis dan menggiurkan untuknya. Sehun menggigit kesal bibir Luhan saat Luhan tidak kunjung membalas ciumannya. Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap mata Luhan yang masih terlihat penuh sorot kebencian.

"Balas ciumanku Luhan! Kau adalah jalangku malam ini" Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya. 'Kau adalah jalangku malam ini'. Perkatan Sehun kembali mengiang ngiang di telinganya hingga mampu membuat airmata Luhan menetes. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana Chris akan menatapnya jika ia tahu Ibunya pernah menjual tubuhnya pada seorang pria. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan mengubur rasa malu dan menjijikan ini jika ia melihat wajah putra kecilnya nanti. Luhan hanya berharap. Setelah malam ini berlalu Chris akan selalu bersamanya. Tidak perduli Chris akan menatapnya seperti apa jika kelak ia tahu hal ini.

-Maaf kan Ibu Chris..- Luhan berucap dalam hatinya dan mulai membalas lumatan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum puas dan semakin dalam menyesap bibir ranum Luhan. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, mengusak rambut Sehun hingga mampu membuat erangan tertahan Sehun keluar dari cela ciuman yang mulai memanas. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat mulut Luhan dan menelusuri seluruh isi mulut Luhan menggunakan lidahnya. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan dan menetes membasahi dagu Luhan.

Tangan Sehun dengan trampil membuka kait bra milik Luhan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar nafas Luhan yang mulai terdengar memberat dan ciuman Sehun beralih pada leher jenjang Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat saat merasakan Sehun mencumbui seluruh area kulit leher dan dadanya. Sentuhan Sehun terasa seperti sengatan listrik yang mampu membuat tubuh Luhan melemas dengan cepat.

"Sehun Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…" Luhan mendesah saat Sehun menghisap puttingnya dan meremas payudaranya dengan lembut. Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun membuat hisapan Sehun terlepas. Luhan tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam kondisi seperi ini. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya membuat Luhanpun berdiri sepenuhnya. Tatapan Sehun yang beberapa saat lalu di penuhi dengan kabut emosi kini terlihat di penuhi oleh kabut gairah.

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan dan menarik celana yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan dengan sigap merapatkan kakinya untuk menutupi area kewanitaanya. Seberapapun Luhan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri tapi tetap Luhan merasa sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat Sehun menatap lekat pada area kewanitaannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Luhan dan Luhan tidak menyangka ia akan berakhir di bawah pria seperti Sehun dengan iming iming uang Tiga ratus juta won.

Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan membuat Luhan reflek menumpukan tangannya pada bahu Sehun saat keseimbangannya hampir hilang. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada area kewanitaan Luhan dan mengecupi vulva milik Luhan yang berada tepat di hadapnnya. Luhan mati matian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang meronta untuk di keluarkan. Luhan menancapkan kukunya pada kulit telanjang Sehun saat Sehun menghisap kuat klitoris miliknya. Luhan adalah type wanita yang sangat sensitive saat klitorisnya di jamah dan Sehun sungguh membuatnya kualahan untuk menahan diri.

Sehun mejilat lubang vagina Luhan yang mulai lembab dan menghirup aroma kewanitaan Luhan yang sangat tercium harum di hidungnya. Luhan sungguh seperti vodka yang bisa membuatnya mabuk dalam sekali teguk.

"Eeeeeeeuugggghhhttttt.. Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…" Luhan mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun saat lengguhan dan desahannya lolos tanpa bisa lagi ia cegah tapi Sehun dengan sigap menahan Luhan dengan memegang dua pantat sintal Luhan. Sehun meremas pantat Luhan hingga mampu membuat Luhan hanyut dalam kobaran api gairah yang Sehun buat.

Sehun mendongak. Menatap mata Luhan yang sudah mulai terlihat sayu dan Luhan bisa melihat bongkahan nafsu besar di dalam sorot tatapan kelam Sehun.

"Aku menyukai vaginamu Luhan.." Suara serak Sehun terdengar dengan semirik kecil yang terulas. Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka celana yang ia kenakan. Luhan menoleh pada arah lain namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik dagu Luhan membuat tatapan Luhan hanya terarah padanya.

"Memalingkan wajah adalah salah satu yang tidak aku sukai!"

Luhan terdiam tanpa berniat melirik area bawah Sehun. Senyum tipis Sehun tersungging saat melihat Luhan yang masih bertahan dengan keangkuhannya. Luhan benar benar wanita yang tidak mudah untuk di taklukan. Wanita yang sering Sehun tiduri akan menatap menggoda saat Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya tapi Luhan hanya menatap datar pada penis Sehun yang sudah berada di depan bibirnya.

"Hisaplah.. dia menginginkan sentuhanmu Luhan.." Sehun tersenyum sinis dan menjambak rambut panjang Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak dengan mata berkilat emosi. Sehun melesakkan paksa penisnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dan menggerakkan pinggunglnya hingga mampu membuat airmata Luhan menetes karna tenggorokkannya yang terasa tersumbat.

"Shiitt! Bahkan mulutmu terasa nikmat Luhan, Ssssssssttt.. Aaahhhhhh.. Yah terus Luhan, puaskan penis besarkuh.." Sehun tertawa senang saat Luhan mulai memanjakan penisnya. Luhan hanya tidak ingin mati karna tidak bisa bernafas dan iapun memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sehun. Luhan melumat, menjilat penis Sehun dengan mulutnya. Tangan Luhan tidak jarang menjamah buah zakar Sehun membuat Sehun selalu mengeluarkan desisan dan lengguhan nikmat. Mata Sehun terpejam erat dan terbuka saat merasakan tidak bisa lagi untuk menunggu lama.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak dari dalam mulut Luhan dan membaringkan Luhan di atas sofa. Sehun merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan dan melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan payudara Luhan. mengecupi kulit putih mulus Luhan yang kini sudah di hiasai beberapa bercak kemerahan dan meremas payudara Luhan yang masih terasa sangat kencang. Sehun menyukainya ia menyukai tubuh Luhan. Tubuh Luhan terasa begitu menggairahkan di banding tubuh wanita manapun yang pernah ia tiduri. Tubuh Luhan seperti belum pernah terjamah oleh seorang pria walaupun pada kenyataannya Luhan sudah memiliki seorang anak. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih meremas payudara Luhan dan Sehun bisa melihat pelipis Luhan yang sudah mulai di aliri keringat. Sehun tersenyum puas, dia tahu Luhanpun menikmati kegitan mereka.

"Tiga ratus juta wonku sebanding dengan tubuhmu Luhan.." Sehun menghapus keringat Luhan dan menghayutkan Luhan dalam tatapan kelamnya. Luhan hanya terdiam dan terus mengamati wajah Sehun dari jarak dekat. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat airmatanya tiba tiba melesak ingin menetes. Kesedihan dan kesulitan seolah tidak akan bisa lepas dari hidupnya. Belum ia terlepas dari beban hidup yang ia miliki dan kini ia sudah di hadapankan dengan hal lain. Yaitu perasaannya sendiri pada Sehun yang sialnya masih bersarang di dalam hatinya. Seberapa besarpun Luhan memungkiri itu dengan kebenciannya pada Sehun tapi Luhan tidak akan sanggup menahan debaran hatinya yang menggila saat ia berada di dekat Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya membuat satu aliran airmata menetes. Kenapa setelah empat tahun menyendiri hatinya justru memilih pria seperti Sehun untuk di cintai ?.

Mata sipit Sehun menatap lekat pada satu tetes airmata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan. Perasaannya tiba tiba berdenyut saat dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah Luhan. Apa Luhan menangis karnanya ?. Sehun menggeleng mencoba menampik pemikiran benaknya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada wanita yang menangis saat di setubuhinya dan Luhan bukan menangis karnamu Sehun!.

"Aku bilang berhenti mengiba dengan airmatamu Luhan!"

"Selesaikan ini dengan cepat.." Luhan mengabaikkan ucapan Sehun. Dia hanya ingin malam ini cepat berlalu agar ia bisa kembali memeluk tubuh putra kecilnya. Sehun terkekeh lucu.

"Kau memerintahku ?. Aku tidak akan puas jika hanya satu permainan!" Sehun dengan telak memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Luhan. Luhan tersentak dan sontak menggigit kuat bibirnya hingga memucat untuk menaha rasa perih pada vaginanya. Geraman tertahan Sehun terdengar saat merasakan vagina Luhan menghisap dan meremas kuat penisnya. Bukan hanya payudara Luhan tapi lubang vagina Luhanpun masihlah sangat terasa kencang dan sempit.

"Kau yakin kalau Chris adalah anakmu ?. Aaaaahhhhhhh.. Vaginamu sungguh berengsek Luhan!" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan. menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang menguarkan wangi mawar. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mencium rambut Sehun. Biarkan saat ini ia sedikit melepaskan perasaannya pada Sehun agar ia bisa kembali menutupinya esok hari.

"Bergeraklah.." Luhan berbisik dan Sehun dengan senang menyabut perkataan Luhan. Sehun dengan cepat menghujam vagina Luhan. mencari letak kenikmatan Luhan yang tersembunyi di dalam sana dan saat ia menemukannya, Sehun menyentuh dengan gila titik G-spot milik Luhan. Luhan mengerang dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan indah untuk Sehun. Sehun meraup bibir Luhan, meremas payudara Luhan dan mempercepat tempo penisnya. Tiga sentuhan yang mampu membuat Luhan merasa melayang.

"Sehun.. Aaaaaahhhh..Euuunnggghhhhttt pelan phelan" Luhan meremas rambut Sehun membuat rambut Sehun sedikit terlihat acak acakkan. Sehun tidak memperdulikan permintaan Luhan. Kepuasaannya akan segera sampai dan ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menundanya. Luhan terlalu nikmat hingga mampu membuat klimaksnya mendekat dengan cepat.

Luhan melirik Sehun gelisa saat merasakan penis Sehun semakin membesar di dalam vaginanya.

"Jangan keluarkan di dalam Sehun Aaaaaahhhhh.. Se mmmmmpphhhhttttt.."

Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciumannya membuat perkataan Luhan kembali tertelan bersama salivanya. Luhan mendorong kuat dada Sehun agar melepaskan ciumannya dan mencengkram lengan Sehun yang semakin bergerak gila di bawah sana.

"Sehun jangan keluarkan di dalam!" Luhan berseru saat merasakan kehangatan menjalar pada rahimnya dengan segera Luhan menendang Sehun membuat Sehun terjatuh dari sofa. Sehun mendelik menatap dengan pandangan tidak terima atas apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN KELUARKAN DI DALAM!"

"LALU UNTUK APA AKU MEMBELIMU JIKA AKU HARUS MENGELUARKANNYA DI LUAR!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras hingga urat lehernya sedikit terlihat menonjol. Nafas Sehun menderu dengan tatapan berkilat penuh emosi.

"Tapi aku bisa saja hamil Sehun.." Tubuh Luhan bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca. Perasaan Luhan terasa gelisah karna dia yakin seperma Sehun sudah memasuki rahimnya. Dia takut kalau seperma Sehun akan membuahi rahimnya. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi. Luhan menggeleng dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Ini tidak boleh kembali terjadi.

"Hamil ?. Apa kau tidak meminum obat pengaman ?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia tidak merencanakan untuk melakukan ini, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa rencana. Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah berfikir ia akan berada di dalam kamar Sehun yang ada di benak Luhan hanya tiga ratus juta won untuk menyembuhkan putranya.

"Shit!. Kau kemanakan otakmu Luhan ?. Harusnya kau memberitahuku sejak awal" Sehun menatap kesal pada Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil obat dari botol kecil yang selalu tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

"Minumlah.." Sehun memberikan satu butir pil berwarna biru muda untuk Luhan. Luhan tahu kalau itu adalah pil pencegah kehamilan. Dengan cepat Luhan menelan pil pemberian Sehun tanpa tegukan air sekalipun. Dia tidak boleh mengandung anak Sehun. Dia tidak boleh memiliki anak dari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas karna hasratnya bisa kembali ia bakar dalam gairah membara bersama Luhan. Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan dan meletakan Luhan di atas ranjang King size miliknya.

"Bersiaplah untuk kembali terbang bersama ku Luhan.." Sehun menyatukan kembali belah bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mengikuti Sehun yang terus menjerumuskannya pada kenikmatan.

.

.

Jam berdetik dengan lembut. Hujan dan petir yang sempat terdengar mencekam kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi dan hanya menyisakan angin dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari setiap kelopak bunga yang ada di hamparan taman kecil kediaman Sehun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Lima jam dari sejak Sehun dan Luhan mengawali malam panas mereka.

Sehun berguling dari atas tubuh Luhan yang sudah terkulai lemas. Sehun merasa puas karna keinginannya untuk membuat Luhan mengerang di bawahnya telah terlaksana dan Sehun tidak menyesali uangnya yang melayang karna Luhan benar benar membuatnya merasakan kepuasan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari wanita manapun. Sehun bahkan rela mengeluarkan uangnya untuk bisa kembali menjamah tubuh Luhan karna tubuh Luhan sungguh menakjubkan untuknya.

Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi Sehun yang terlentang di sampingnya. Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun yang memakaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang sudah sangat menjijikan. Airmata yang sudah beberapa saat ia tahan kembali mengalir tanpa isakan. Luhan mencengkram kuat selimut putih milik Sehun untuk membantunya meredam isakan yang meronta meminta untuk di keluarkan. Luhan merasa jijik pada tubuh dan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur kembali muncul di atas permukaan hatinya.

oooooooooooooooooooo

FLASH BACK.. 09 – Feb – 2011. 08 : 09 AM CST.

Sorot matahari terlihat menembus jendela jendela kecil ruangan kosong yang berisikan tumpukan kardus dan barang barang bekas lainnya. Menyinari setengah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan sudah tidak lagi tidak terawat. Ruangan ini sunyi andai saja tidak ada isakan yang terdengar dari balik tumpukan kardus di sisi kiri.

Sosok itu meringkuk dengan keadaan kacau. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajah yang di tenggelamkan pada sela lutut yang ia peluk. Luhan meremas dress pendeknya yang sudah terkoyak. Beberapa robekan terlihat merusak dress bergambar bunga cantik berwarna kuning yang ia kenakan. Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar memilukan saat mengingat apa yang menimpanya semalam. Luhan tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Harusnya ia menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Harusnya ia mendengar apa yang Baekhyun minta. Luhan menyesal dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus kemana dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Luhan menjambak rambutnya yang sudah sangat kusut. Mata Luhan terlihat bengkak dan merah dengan sedikit luka kecil di sudut bibirnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan menangis. Luka besar yang Luhan rasakan berada di dalam hatinya. Luka seorang wanita saat kehormatannya di renggut seorang pria dengan paksa.

Luhan menoleh dengan isakan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya saat mendengar ponselnya yang berada sedikit jauh darinya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Luhan merangkak dan segera menerima telfon dari Baekhyun.

'Morning Lu..' Baekhyun berseru ceria. Ini adalah hal biasa yang sering mereka lakukan, menyapa saat pagi hari menjelang.

Luhan terdiam dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar dan isakan yang sedikit keluar hingga membuat Baekhyun menyeringit di seberang sana.

'Luhan, Apa kau menangis ?'

"Baek.. Tolong aku" Luhan mencengkram kuat ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Isakan yang sempat Luhan tahan kini kembali pecah menyapa telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku. Reflek Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa.

(Seseorang memperkosaku di gudang dekat rumahmu Baek..)

oooooooooooooooooooo

Luhan memejamkan matanya hingga membuat sedikit isakan lolos dari belah bibir Luhan. Kenapa ini kembali terjadi pada dirinya ?. Di setubuhi olah seoang pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan dirinya. Luhan merasa lebih malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri karna saat ini ia sendiri yang menjual tubuhnya pada seorang pria dan akan sampai mana lagi penderitannya berlanjut ?. Rasa lelah menyergapi hati Luhan. Membuat ketegaran Luhan runtuh memilukkan di samping Sehun. Sehun menoleh. Tangisan Luhan sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Sehun mendekati tubuh bergetar Luhan.

"Kau menangis ?" Suara Sehun melunak. Perlahan, Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap wajahnya dan Sehun bisa melihat mata Luhan yang sudah membengkak dengan guratan urat merah di sekitarnya. Sehun terteguh saat tiba tiba merasakan sesak menyergap relung hati terdalamnya yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun ketika melihat airmata Luhan menetes. Rasa benci pada airmata yang sudah menodai pipi putih Luhan muncul menyelinap tanpa Sehun ketahui penyebabnya. Sehun bukan sosok pria yang akan merasa iba pada tangisan wanita tapi entah kenapa tengisan Luhan seakan membuatnya ikut terjerembab dalam kesedihannya, membuat Sehun tidak kuasa untuk tidak merengkuh Luhan dalam dekapannya.

Tangisan Luhan semakin pecah dalam pelukkan Sehun. Dalam dekapan pria yang ia cintai dan ia benci dalam waktu bersamaan. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan menangis. Sehunpun tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan menangis. Sehun hanya mengelus pelan lengan Luhan untuk sedikit memberi ketenangan. Perlahan isakan Luhan mereda dan tubuh Luhan sudah tidak lagi bergetar. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan menghapus jejak airmata Luhan.

"Kau menyesal karna melakukan ini ?"

Luhan terdiam. Andai Luhan mampu menjawab Luhan akan dengan pasti menjawab 'Iya'. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia sesali jika itu bisa menyelamatkan anaknya. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih dan menyesali tidak akan membuat anaknya sembuh. Luhan beranjak dari ranjang Sehun. Ia tidak boleh terlalu larut pada kesedihan yang ia rasakan karna Chris tengah menunggunya kembali dengan membawa harapan yang sudah ia dapatkan. Luhan mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi Sehun dengan sedikit meringis karna rasa perih pada vaginanya. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang dan sedikit mengusak wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu hal gila apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang Sehun tahu hanyalah Luhan sebagai penyebabnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit menunggu. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyamanya sendiri yang masih sedikit basah. Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Luhan.

"Kau akan pergi dengan menggunakan itu ?"

Luhan melihat Sehun sekilas dan menatap piyama coklatnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah menurut Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. Dengusan kesal Sehun terdengar. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya, menggunakan jubah tidurnya dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Buka bajumu.." Suara Sehun terdengar tegas. Luhan mendelik dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau.."

"Kenapa kau selalu membantah setiap ucapanku ?!"

"Aku bukan lagi asistenmu Sehun!"

Sehun menatap kesal pada Luhan yang terus membantah ucapannya.

"Jangan terlihat lebih menyedihkan di depanku Luhan atau pertahananku akan benar benar hancur!"

Luhan terdiam. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil beberapa pakaian dan meletakannya di kursi. Sehun menarik baju piyama Luhan ke atas mencoba untuk melepaskannya, namun segera di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!"

"KAU AKAN SAKIT JIKA MENGGUNAKAN BAJU INI!"

Luhan menampik tangan Sehun. Mengabaikan bentakan Sehun untuknya dan berjalan menuju uang yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Sehun mengambil jaket dan memakaikannya di bahu Luhan.

"Pakailah.. udara di luar sangat dingin"

Luhan mengambil jaket milik Sehun yang terpasang di bahunya, meletakannya di atas meja untuk ia gunakan sebagai pembungkus uangnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dengan tatapan mengejek pada Luhan. Luhan terlihat seperti gelandangan yang tidak ingin kehilanagn uang hasil dari mengemisnya.

"Kau benar benar terlihat menyedihkan Luhan.."

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit Sehun pahami. Luhan mengepalkan tanganya erat dan membungkuk pada Sehun.

"Terimkasih atas bantuanmu.." Luhan berucap pelan dan segera keluar dari kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan erangan kesalnya yang memenuhi kamar luasnya. Sehun melempar cangkir tah yang masih terletak di atas meja dengan nafas memburu. Sehun hanya tengah merasa frustasi pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir di buat gila oleh Luhan.

"Brengsek kau Luhan!"

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan terus memeluk erat jaket berisikan tiga ratus juta won miliknya. Udara pagi dini hari benar benar terasa menusuk tubuh Luhan yang hanya di balut piyama tipis setengah basah miliknya. Bibir Luhan mulai memucat dan bergetar. Selain karna udara dingin kondisi Luhanpun sudah benar benar dalam keadaan lemah. Beberapa kali Luhan hampir terjatuh karna rasa pening yang tiba tiba menderanya namun Luhan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pingsan dan terus berjalan. Putranya dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih buruk darinya dan Luhan tidak boleh berhenti hanya karna ini. Uang yang ia butuhkan sudah berada di dalam pelukannya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi putranya akan sembuh. Senyum tipis Luhan terukir di bibir pucatnya. Luhan berharap apa yang sudah ia korbankan tidak akan menjadi sia sia. Chris harus tetap hidup dalam kondisi apapun putranya harus tetap bernafas.

.

.

Minseok baru keluar dari dalam kamar yang di sediakan untuk para perawat beristirahat. Minseok sedikit merapihkan dirinya untuk memulai kembali pekerjaannya di hari ini.

"Minseok.."

Minseok menoleh dan sontak mendelik saat melihat Luhan yang menghilang sejak beberapa jam lalu kini berada tak jauh di depannya. Dengan cepat Minseok menghampiri Luhan dan menatap hawatir pada Luhan yang datang dengan keadaan memperihatinkan.

"Aku mendapatkan uangnya" Luhan tersenyum dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Minseok segera mencek suhu tubuh Luhan dan mendapati Luhan dalam keadaan demam tinggi.

"Kau dari mana saja Lu ?. Keadaanmu masih lemah dan kenapa kau pergi ?. Lihat sekarang kau demam"

Luhan mengbaikan segala pertanyaan Minseok dan segera memberikan jaket berisikan uang tiga ratus juta won pada Minseok. Minseok menatap heran pada jaket yang Luhan berikan.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu uang untuk mengoprasi Chris, Min"

Minseok menatap terkejut pada Luhan.

"Benarkah ?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibir pucatnya.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita temui doctor Suho" Minseok berjalan dengan rasa tidak sabar. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu karna satu menit yang Chris miliki sangatlah berharga melebihi bongkahan emas sekalipun. Minseok terus memasang senyuman di setiap langkah yang ia tapaki sampai ia sadar kalau tidak ada suara langkah Luhan yang mengikutinya. Minseok berbalik dan mendapati Luhan pingsan di belakangnya.

"Luhan!" Minseok segera menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan lemah.

.

.

Minseok mengambil piyama pasien untuk ia kenakan pada Luhan. Luhan sudah mendapat penangan dari Suho dan uang yang Luhan berikan sudah Minseok serahkan sepenuhnya pada Suho. Beberapa jam lagi Chris akan menjalani operasi karna semua persyaratan sudah terpenuhi dan Minseok berharap Luhan akan segera sadar agar ia bisa menemui Chris lebih dulu. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang tahu dengan hasil operasi Chris. Setidaknya jika itu buruk Luhan sudah lebih dulu melihat Chris dalam keadaan hidup untuk terakhir kalinya tapi tentu bukan itu yang Minseok harapkan. Minseok berharap operasi itu akan berjalan lancar dan Chris bisa sembuh seperti sediakala.

Minseok mulai melepas piyama yang Luhan kenakan dan Minseok tercengang saat melihat begitu banyak jejak kemerahan di atas kulit putih Luhan. Minseok memundurkan langkahnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca. Minseok tidak bodoh untuk memahami apa yang terjadi sekarang. Luhan menjual tubuhnya demi tiga ratus juta won yang ia serahkan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Tangisan Minseok pecah walaupun Minseok dengan sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya. Apa dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk Luhan hingga Luhan memilih jalan pintas ?. Minseok tidak menatap jijik pada Luhan ataupun menganggap rendah wanita sekuat Luhan yang ia kagumi karna Minseok tahu Luhanpun memilih jalan itu dengan terpaksa. Luhan adalah wanita baik, wanita yang memiliki etika, kesopanan, ramah dan moral yang tinggi. Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal hal memalukan jika bukan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Minseok yakin itu karna selama ia mengurus Chris, Minseok bisa melihat uang yang Luhan hasilkan adalah dari kerja kerasnya dari pagi sampai malam. Bekerja menjadi pelayan restoran ataupun cleaning service di berbagai tempat. Yang Minseok tidak mengerti adalah pria berhati binatang mana yang tega mengambil keuntungan di balik penderitaan Luhan.

"Kau berkorban terlalu jauh Luhan.. Semoga Tuhan melihat segala pengorbananmu untuk Chris" Minseok berucap doa dan segera memakaikan piyama rumah sakit untuk Luhan dengan airmata yang masih sedikit membasahi pipinya. Minseok mengusap peluh di pelipis Luhan dan keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan untuk membiarkan Luhan beristirahat.

Luhan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Nafas Luhan terdengar teratur dan tubuh lelah Luhan terbaring nyaman dengan selang infuse yang kembali terpasang di nadinya. Mata Luhan terpejam tenang tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Tuhan seolah memberi Luhan dunianya sendiri di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamar kecilnya dan melihat sosok Chris sedang bermain dengan Iron man pemberiannya. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Chris yang terenyum padanya.

"Ibu datang..?"

Luhan mengangguk dan merengkuh Chris dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu merindukan Chris.." Luhan mengecupi puncak kepala Chris bertubi tubi, membuat Chris tersenyum dengan gembira.

"Chrispun merindukan Ibu" Chris memeluk erat leher Luhan.

"Chris tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu kan ?"

Chris mengangguk dan juga menggeleng.

"Chris menyayangi Ibu.." Chris mencium pipi Luhan dan turun dari ranjang. Luhan menatap bingung pada Chris yang hanya tersenyum di depannya. Senyuman Chris terlihat begitu cerah dan bibir itu, bibir Chris terlihat segar tidak pucat seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat Chris yang seperti ini justru membuat airmata Luhan menetes. Harusnya ia lega dan senang bukan ?.

"Chris.."

Chris tersenyum lebar dan berlari keluar dari ruangan yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi ruangan kosong bercat putih. Luhan menatap nanar pada sosok Chris yang menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Chris!" Luhan mengejar langkah kecil Chris tapi Chris menghilang dari pandangannya. Luhan terduduk dengan isakan dan airmata yang menjadi temannya.

"Chris.. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Ibu"

.

.

Sehun berdiri di dalam bar kecil yang tersedia di rumahnya. meneguk kasar wine dari dalam botol tanpa menuangnya pada gelas untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisah yang tengah ia rasakan. Sejak Luhan pergi dua jam lalu perasaannya di selimuti dengan kehawatiran, kecemasan dan perasaan perasaan menganggu lainnya yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun. Wajah Luhan terus menempel di pelupuk matanya seperti sebuah bayangan yang tidak bisa ia hapus.

Sehun melempar botol wine yang ia pegang pada dinding rumahnya. Membuat aroma khas alcohol menguar memenuhi ruangan bar milik Sehun. Sehun mengusak dan menjambak rambutnya saat perasaan yang ia rasakan tidak kunjung hilang dari hatinya. Dengan segera Sehun meninggalkan ruangan yang di set menyerupai bar sedemikan rupa untuk meredam dirinya dengan cara lain. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pria bodoh yang terhanyut dalam fikiran kalut yang datang tanpa alasan.

Alasan itu ada hanya kau yang tidak mampu melihatnya Oh Sehun. Lunakan hatimu dan kau akan bisa melihat pancaran seorang bidadari dengan hati selembut sutra berada di depanmu. Menunggumu dalam kepedihan dan keterdiaman.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ketemu di Chap ENAM^^ NC dan FLASHBACK dalam satu chap, jadi jadi gimana, cukup ga ? Maaf ya kalo NCnya ga HOT, aku kalo nulis FF itu bagian tersulit. Jujur, ya itu bagian NC jadi maklumin kalo datar ga ada rasanya lmao. Soal pil pengaman yang Sehun bilang itu kalo di indo macam minipil ya, minipil kalo di minum dalam keadaan kaya gitu bisa mengurangi resiko kehamilan. Buat Info aja si^^ dan aku ngakak baca review kalian semua hahaha banyak yang mewek ya sama Chap lima, ada yang tanya juga, gimana perasanku pas nulis chap kemarin. Aku juga nangis ko (-_-) aku nulis ni FF nangisnya di chap 3 dan 5. Kan eek ya, nulis sendiri nangis sendiri pula.

Buat yanga tanya aku ARMY atau bukan aku jawab BUKAN^^ aku EXO-L dan ELF. Ada juga yanga tanya akun sosmedku yang selain BBM. Aku Cuma punya TW (Ekykiki93), FB, BB. Ada yang belum inpite BB ku ya. Ni pinnya "57E6B559" Inpite ya^^

Soal adegan Luhan yang hujan hujanan di depan rumah Sehun, banyak yang bilang itu mirip adegan FF HunHan yang dapet remake novel Ka santi, emang aga mirip, aku juga baca ko FF itu –Yang Luhannya cari uang buat Kai / Kris (Aku lupa) tunangan dia yang kecelakaan- sejujurnya aku bahkan udah lupa sama FF itu kan udah lama ya, adegan kena hujan itu biar kesannya dramatis aja jadi biar makin negenes gitu. Ga ada yang bilang aku jiplak karna kalian semua baik /cium satu satu/ cuma mau bilang aja, kalo ada kemiripan sama FF, Drama atau lain lainnya itu semata cuma kebetulan^^

Yang tanya orang tua Sehun orang tua Luhan, semuanya akan ke jawab seiring bertambahnya chapter ya. Dan makasih atas semua Do'a kalian, caperku berhasi ya /Goyang dumang/ tapi aku minta maaf ya karna update aga lama huhuuhuu kemarin ada masalah jaringan di daerahku –SINYAL ILANG- dan itu ga Cuma satu atau dua hari tapi BERHARI HARI. Jadi efeknya aku ga bisa update FF /Bom INDOSAT/

Yang minta Yipan di munculin hohoho rahasia. Munculin ga yaaaaaa? Nah jadi gimana. Ada ilham yang di dapet ga setelah baca Chap ini ? Dan chap ini udah lebih panjang loh dari chap sebelumnya ha ha ha jadi semoga review kalian panjang dan jumblahnya juga nambah panjang ya^^

Buat Vee. Ga usah minta maaf ga tersinggung ko^^ malah mau bilang makasih. Makasih ya, terus baca dan review FF ini ya^^

Ada yang bahas KaiSoo dan ChanBaek. Maaf ya, aku masih focus ke HunHannya. Nanti kalo ada moment pas aku munculin cahyonya tapi ga bisa juga kalo terlalu ke mereka karna nanti FF ini bakal makin panjang jadi dua couple itu hanya bisa nyempil nyempil aja /Bow ke CBHS dan KSHS/

Ok cuap cupanya sampai di sini, kalau masih ada pertanyaan yang belum aku jawab. PM atau chat aja ke BB, aku lupa soalnya ha ha ha dan maaf lagi kalau masih ada typo. Typo itu sebagian dari iman(?) /abaikan/ akan lebih aku teliti lagi.

Thanks to :

Vee | hunnieluludeer | cho min ah | nik4nik | LittleJasmine2 | kimaerinuna502 | | satanSEKAI | dayahbyun | Vianna Cho | Cactus93 | babybabyun | BabyByunie | Xxian | Just AngEl | Reechan07 | noVi | Oh Grace | xoos94 | deerhanhuniie | sanmayy88 | Sherli898 | Kim YeHyun | xilu | | Juan Oh | Kim124 | Light-B | Seravin509 | JYHYunho | Eghaa Jung | zoldyk | tzqyaz | anisaberliana94 | choikim1310 | wuhanjong | Baby niz 137 | Angel Deer | danactebh | Han214 | dyodomyeon | mandwa | fishyelfxoxo | xieluharn | ohandeer | ZzzHan | Strlu | karniaaalysia2047 | khalidasalsa | LisnaOhLu120 | Selenia Oh | oh ana7 | Ludeer | fikarj94 | niasw3ty | Jung vhyii | nutnutnut | luharawr | ChagiLu | yiboo | DBSJYJ | ElisYe Het | ruixi1 | odultluluexo | Arifahohse | tiehanhun9094 | laabaikands | hyunhee1104 | rikha-chan | asdfghjkyu | hunexohan | DEERHHUN794 | kartikaandri15 | Oh Titan | HunHanCherry1220 | vietrona chan | | yellowfishh14 | chooco | Noni | joohyunkies | BB137 | Okta HunHan | Rikailu | park28sooyah | daebaektaeluv | Sanshaini Hikari | SehunHan04 | xobechan56 | Misslah | Richjoomoney | Rosy Phantomhive | MissPark92 | Anisa16 | ohandeer | luluhunhun | Oh Stella | igineeer | kawaiinunung | NopwillineKaiSoo | IndahOliedLee | HunLu520 | para Guest | - The secret past chap 5.

Ini ada yang kelewat ga ? kalo ada maaf dan tetep mau bilang. TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEMUA. SEMUA YANG UDAH KALIAN UCAPIN LEWAT TULISAN DAN JADI KATA KATA PENYEMANGAT BUATKU^^ I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA!

Aku tunggu review kalian buat Chap ini dan untuk yang fav dan foll FF ini juga terimakasih. Kalo masih ada yang belum Review, review ya^^ Aku tunggu review kalian ^o^

Dan aku BAHAGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kalian tau dong ya, yang Luhan melike foto HunHan di Weibo dan kalian tahu juga ga kalau ada fans yang ngasih Luhan photocard Sehun sebelum Luhan melike foto foto itu di weibo saat tanggal 31 kemarin, aduh aku rasanya mau guling kalau inget itu TT seneng, bahagia, hebring juga baper jadi campur aduk! Luhan itu kangen SEHUN! Kyaaaaaa please, ayo dong kita do'a berjama'ah. Minta HunHan dapet moment buat bisa saling ketemu, asal ketemu muka aja aku ga papa asli. Duh panjang ini mah, bisa bisa ga selesai sampai 6K lol

Kita jangan doa yang terbaik untuk mereka tapi doa buat mereka ketemu. Ok!

See you lah di next chap. Takut di tendang jadi aku kabur duluan aja ^o^ bye, bye. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun.." Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk bersitirahat di sela shooting CF yang ia lakukan. Wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan gurat gelisah yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Tolong beri aku izin untuk menemui Luhan sebenatar.." Baekhyun menatap penuh permohonan pada Sehun. Sejak Baekhyun mendapati kabar kalau Luhan di pecat ia belum sempat untuk bertemu dengan Luhan karna jadwal Sehun yang sangat padat, dan Baekhyun benar benar di buat hawatir saat menerima pesan dari Minseok kalau Luhan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Baekhyun ingin menemui Luhan sekedar melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun menatap kesal sekaligus sedih pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah bawahan Sehun yang bekerja untuk Sehun dan harus menuruti perkatan Sehun dan sialnya tidak ada sela waktu yang bisa Baekhyun curi hari ini karna jadwal Sehun yang hampir full dua puluh empat jam.

"Aku mohon Sehun.." Baekhyun kembali mengiba. Melakukan hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan pada Sehun. Berharap Sehun akan memberinya izin walaupun hanya satu jam.

"Pekerjaan mu menjadi dua kali lipat sekarang karna sahabat gelandanganmu! Jadi jangan berfikir kau akan mendapatkan izin dariku!" Sehun menatap tegas pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Sia-sia ia mengiba, Sehun memang bukan manusia.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku akan pergi dengan izinmu atau tanpa izinmu. Luhan sedang membutuhkanku sekarang dan aku lebih menyayangi sahabatku di bandingkan dengan pria egois sepertimu!" Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang make up Sehun. Bantingan pintu bisa Sehun dengar dari arah belakangnya.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berenyut oleh fikiran-fikiran yang masih bersarang dalam benaknya. Luhan, satu nama itu yang memenuhi benak Sehun sejak tadi pagi dan Baekhyun justru membuat benaknya terasa semakin rumit. Semua kesibukan yang Sehun fikir akan mengalihkan segala hal yang menganggunya tidak cukup ampuh untuk mengusir Luhan dari dalam benak dan hatinya. Justru Sehun merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya menjadi semakin besar ketika ia mencoba untuk mengusirnya. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini muncul dengan Luhan yang menjadi penyebabnya. Luhan bukan orang special dalam hidupnya dan juga bukan orang berarti untuk dirinya. Luhan hanya wanita miskin yang sempat membuat harga dirinya tercorang.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan keluar dari dalam ruang make up. Sehun bisa seharian di hantui wajah Luhan jika terus berada di dalam ruangan kosong. Mata Sehun menangkap sosok Bomi yang menjadi partnernya kali ini. Sehun tersenyum dan menghampiri Bomi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Mau minum teh bersamaku ?"

Bomi sedikit tercengang dan mengangguk dengan senyum tipis penuh binar bahagia di matanya. Tentu, tidak ada selebrity wanita yang tidak menyukai seorang Oh Sehun. Bomi menjabat uluran tangan Sehun dan di sambut kecupan manis pada punggung tangannya. Bomi bisa merasakan dadanya berdebar menggila karna perlakuan Sehun.

.

.

Suara dari pagutan bibir Sehun dan Bomi terdengar nyaring untuk telinga masing-masing. Ajakan minum teh bersama hanyalah topeng yang Sehun gunakan, pada kenyatannya mereka berakhir terkurung di dalam bilik toilet dengan tubuh saling mendekap dan lidah yang saling berbelit.

Bomi mengusak helaian rambut belakang Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati bibir Sehun dan remasan tangan Sehun pada payudaranya. Sehun menyesap kuat bibir Bomi, mencoba memancing hasratnya yang tidak kunjung datang seperti biasanya. Ciuman ini terasa hambar bagi Sehun, ciuman ini tidak semanis saat ia melakuakknya dengan Luhan. Luhan! Wajah Luhan kembali berputar dalam benak Sehun membuat Sehun frustasi dan di buat gila karnanya. Sehun melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada Bomi. Tatapan Sehun terlihat datar, membuat Bomi menyeringit kebingungan.

"Ada apa Sehun.." Bomi mengelus dada Sehun dan terkejut saat Sehun menampik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggairahkan.."

Bomi terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkatan Sehun. Sehun merapihkan penampilannya dan keluar dari bilik toilet, meninggalkan Bomi yang terus memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ruang rawat yang sudah Minseok beritahukan. Baekhyun membuka pintu rawat Luhan dan mendapati Luhan tertidur dalam kegelisahan yang jelas tersirat pada raut wajahnya. Mata Luhan terpejam erat dan kerutan di keningnya jelas kentara dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Chris.."

"Luhan.." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang mengigaukan nama Chris.

"Jangan tinggalkan ibu.."

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menyentak tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Luhan menatap kosong pada Baekhyun yang berada di depannya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Otaknya terasa kosong dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan blank.

"Kau tidak apa apa ?" Baekhyun menatap cemas pada Luhan. Baekhyun sudah mendengar semua cerita dari Minseok kenapa Luhan bisa terbaring dengan kondisi selemah ini.

"Hanya mimpi.." Luhan bergumam pelan dan menarik nafasnya, mencoba menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Chris di mana Baek ?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan sorot kehawaitan. Bahkan orang pertama yang Luhan ingat adalah putranya walaupun ia sendiri berada dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Dia masih berada di kamarnya Lu.. sebentar lagi Chris akan menjalani operasi"

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat jam yang terpasang di sana. Sudah pukul Sepuluh pagi. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah cukup lama tertidur. Baekhyun sontak menahan Luhan saat Luhan akan beranjak dari ranjang inapnya.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan? keadaanmu belum pulih"

"Aku harus menemui Chris, Baek.. dia membutuhkan ku sekarang"

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya membiarkan Luhan beranjak dari ranjang. Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah karna apa yang Luhan ucapkan benar. Chris membutuhkan sosok ibunya sekarang. Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan membawa infuse yang masih terpasang pada nadi Luhan.

Luhan yang berjalan tergesa bersama Baekhyun segera menuju ruang rawat Chris. Luhan semakin merasa gelisah seiring tumit kakinya yang melangkah. Luhan melihat emergency stretcher yang di dorong keluar dari ruang inap Chris.

"Astaga.." Minseok berjingkat kaget saat ada seseorang yang menggeser tubuhnya. Luhan tidak menghiraukan keterkejutan Minseok, dan segera menggenggam tangan kecil putra semata wayangnya dengan terus mengikuti arah emergency stretcher di dorong.

"Chris.. Ibu ada di sini sayang, kau harus kuat. Jangan tinggalkan Ibu.." Luhan mengecup punggung tangan Chris dengan linangan airmata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Melafalkan doa di setiap hembusan nafas yang ia hirup untuk putra kecilnya. Baekhyun hanya berjalan mengekor di samping Luhan dengan perasan gelisah yang tidak kalah dari apa yang Luhan rasakan. Baekhyun berharap penderitaan Luhan bukan akan bertambah tapi akan berakhir setelah hari ini berlalu. Begitupun dengan Minseok. Minseok tidak ada hentinya memohon pada tuhan agar Chris bisa kelaur dengan selamat dari ruang operasi.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat semua perawat yang berada di sekitarnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ruang operasi. Memberi Luhan waktu untuk sedikit berinteraksi dengan anaknya. Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Chris dan mencium keningnya. Mengirimkan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk Chris.

"Suho, tolong lakukan yang terbaik"

Suho mengangguk, menepuk pelan pundak Luhan dan masuk menuju kamar operasi yang sudah siap. Minseok menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuk menunggu di susul Baekhyun yang terus berada di samping Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap nanar pada tubuh Chris yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu di hadapanya.

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir Luhan.. percayalah, semuanya akan menjadi baik untuk Chris"

Luhan mengangguk dan menunjukan senyuman tipisnya pada Minseok.

"Terimakasih Min"

Minseok mengangguk, setelahnya Minseok berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi. Pintu utama ruang operasi tertutup, menyisakan Baekhyun bersama Luhan yang duduk di depan pintu kamar operasi. Luhan meremas tangannya yang terasa berkeringat karna rasa cemas yang terasa menggerogoti dirinya. Baekhyun tidak ada hentinya mengusap tangan Luhan dengan saling mengucap doa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan Chris di dalam sana.

Jam berputar dengan begitu lamban untuk Luhan. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Chris di bawa memasuki kamar operasi dan itu terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya. Luhan bersama Baekhyun duduk dengan segala kecemasan yang tidak pernah menghilang di setiap detiknya. Menunggu, kapan pintu bercat putih di hadapan mereka akan terbuka.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan melamun. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan namun itu tidak membuat Luhan balik menatapnya. Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot kehawatiran dari mata Luhan yang terus menatap pintu di hadapannya. Pintu itu bukan hanya sekedar pintu operasi bagi Luhan tapi pintu itu seperti pintu yang akan menunjukan masa depannya. Masa depannya bersama Chris atau. Luhan menggeleng dan menangkup wajahnya. Chris tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut lengan Luhan.

"Chris akan keluar dengan keadaan selamat Lu, kau tidak perlu hawatir"

Luhan menggeleng. Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tanpa mereka tahu kalau ucapan seperti itu hanya membuat ketakutannya menjadi semakin besar. Luhan mengerti kalau mereka hanya ingin membuatnya tenang tapi mereka tida bisa merasakan sepenuhnya apa yang ia rasakan. Anaknya sedang berbaring mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan Luhan tidak akan bisa untuk tidak hawatir.

"Chris akan selamat Luhan kau harus yakin itu!"

Luhan terteguh. Baekhyun mengucapkannya penuh dengan keyakinan besar dan itu seperti memberi kekuatan tersendiri untuk Luhan. Yah, anaknya akan selamat. Chris akan sembuh. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil walau airmatanya masih menetes. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih Baek karna kau selalu berada di sampingku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus rambut panjang Luhan.

"Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian.."

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh pada Minseok yang datang dengan dua piring berisi Gimbab. Baekhyun menerima tanpa canggung karna dia memang lapar dan perut adalah hal utama yang harus lebih dulu di utamakan dalam keadaan apapun. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Harus berapa kali Luhan berucap syukur atas kehadiran para sahabatnya di tengah-tengah segala kesulitan yang ia miliki.

"Terimakasih Min.."

"Terimaskih Eonni.." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi menggembung membuat Minseok terkekeh kernanya. Minseok berada di usia dua tahun lebih tua dari Luhan ataupun Baekhyun tapi Minseok menolak untuk Luhan panggil 'Eonni' mengingat setatus Luhan jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Luhan adalah seorang Ibu dan dirinya hanya wanita single yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan pasangan dan Minseok hanya merasa canggung jika Luhan memanggilnya 'Eonni'.

"Tidak masalah. Makanlah Luhan kau harus mengisi perutmu.." Minseok menegur saat Luhan tidak kunjung memakan Gimbab yang ia bawakan.

"Benar Lu, Chris akan sedih jika melihat kau lebih kurus dari sekarang"

Luhan tertawa pelan setelah mendengar gurauan Baekhyun. Dengan tanpa minat hanya untuk menghormati sahabatnya Luhan mulai menyumpit Gimbab di piringnya dan memakannya dengan pelan.

"Tapi Lu.. dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi Chris ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tetap focus pada Gimbab di piringnya. Baekhyun cukup penasaran tentang ini, sejak tadi ia hanya menunggu moment yang pas untuk bertanya pada Luhan. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau pertanyaannya membuat Luhan ataupun Minseok terdiam membeku di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menoleh saat tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dan menatap heran pada Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kalian tidak papa ?"

"Hah..?" Minseok tersadar lebih dulu dan tertawa kecil dengan canggung. Minseok melirik pada Luhan yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Tentu Minseok tidak memberitahu Baekhyun tentang 'Itu' dan Minseok faham kalau Luhan sekarag tengah di landa kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Eeemmm Baek.. apa Gimbabnya enak ? Itu buatanku omong-omong" Minseok mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan berhasil. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau jangan berbohong Eonni.. kau hanya bisa menyuntik, memukul, membentak dan Aw..!" Baekhyun berseru sakit saat Minseok dengan sayangnya memberi cubitan pada lengan Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum setelah keadaan kembali terasa normal untuknya, tidak terasa mencekam seperti ia tengah di adili di persidangan. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya pada Minseok yang hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dan mencubit! Pantas tidak ada seorang priapun yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu Eonni"

"Yak!" Minseok hampir akan memukul kepala Baekhyun. Dia sangat sensitive jika menyangkut tentang kekasih. Tapi urung Minseok lakukan saat mendengar suara dentingan pintu kamar operasi yang di buka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Dada Luhan berdebar cepat saat melihat emergency stretcher yang di dorong keluar dari kamar operasi. Emergency stretcher itu melewati Luhan, Baekhyun dan juga Minseok. Luhan menatap seorang pria yang terbaring di sana yang Luhan yakini adalah pendonor Chris. Wajah itu terasa tidak asing untuk Luhan tapi Luhan tidak ingat apapun tentang pria itu.

"Luhan, Itu Chris" Minseok berseru membuat perhatian Luhan teralih pada emergency stretcher lainnya. Luhan meremas tangannya, melafalkan doa semoga bukan kabar buruk yang ia dapatkan.

"Chris.." Luhan mencegat para perawat yang mendorong emergency stretcher untuk berhenti, Luhan hanya ingin melihat kondisi anaknya. Luhan sedikit merasa lega saat mendapati Chris masih bernafas dan membiarkan perawat untuk kembali membawa Chris menuju ruangan rawatnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Chris ?" Luhan segera menyambut kedatangan Suho dengan pertanyaan.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar walau Chris sempat kekurangan darah dan kritis tapi syukurlah, Tuhan masih mempercayakannya padamu.."

Tiga wanita cantik yang berada di hadapan Suho menghela nafas lega secara bersamaan. Luhan sdikit terhuyung kebelakang saat merasakan beban terbesarnya tiba-tiba terangkat dari tubuh tubuhnya. Minseok dengan sigap memegang bahu Luhan agar Luhan tidak terjatuh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang ?"

Suho tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Bentuk appraisesnya pada semua perjuangan yang sudah Luhan lakukan.

"Kemungkinannya untuk sembuh sebesar sembilan puluh persen. Sepuluh persennya hanya untuk pemulihan"

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Minseok tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar satu tetes airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Luhan sebagai bentuk syukur dari kabar baik yang ia dengar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan syukur karna kehawatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Begitupun dengan Minseok, Minseok bersumpah akan semakin rajin datang ke gereja setiap minggunya karna Tuhan tidak menjadikan dunia ini menjadi neraka bagi Luhan.

Luhan memeluk Suho dan Suho sambut dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih untuk yang sudah kau lakukan.."

Suho tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Berterimakasihlah pada pria yang sudah mendonorkan sum-sum tulangnya untuk Chris"

Luhan mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho.

"Chris sembuh Lu.." Minseok tersenyum gembira dan memeluk Luhan di susul Baekhyun yang memeluk Luhan dari arah lainnya.

"Ya, anakku sembuh Min.." Luhan tertawa riang dengan di linangi airmata kebahagian bersama Minseok juga Baekhyun. Mereka melompat-lompat bersama sebagai perayaan kecil kebahagian yang akan Luhan sambut. Kebahagian yang Luhan rasakan seolah bisa menular pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Suho ikut tertawa kecil, Luhan yang seperti ini baru pertama kali ia lihat sejak dua tahun lalu mengenal Luhan dan Suho berucap syukur pada Tuhan karna tidak mengambil harta terbesar yang selama ini Luhan jaga menggunakan nyawanya.

Luhan tidak menyangka hari ini akhirnya datang dalam kehidupannya. Hari di mana ia sudah tidak perlu di hantui ketakutan, kesedihan dan kehawatiran yang setiap detiknya mampu membuatnya tidak sanggup bernafas. Chris, anaknya akan hidup layaknya anak normal lainnya, Chris akan bersekolah dan bisa bermain dengan bebas bersama anak-anak sebayanya, bukan lagi hanya bermain dengan mainannya. Chris bisa berlari tanpa takut sendinya akan terasa linu dan bisa tertidur pulas tanpa di hantui rasa sakit yang bisa membangunkannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dalam rengkuhan dua sahabatnya. Rasa bahagia yang Luhan rasakan begitu besar sampai Luhan tidak mampu menggambarkannya dengan ungkapan. Semua yang sudah ia korbankan terasa tidak memiliki arti apapun dengan apa yang Luhan dapatkan. Kesembuhan Chris. Senyum ceria Chris dan tawa gembira Chris akan segera kembali menghiasi harinya. Chris anaknya bisa memulai apapun yang sudah ia lewatkan dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Senyum lebar yang sangat jarang menghiasi bibir Luhan kini terukir dengan indahnya. Seolah senyum itu tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

-Kau akan menyambut hari-hari baikmu Chris..- Luhan.

.

.

Malam menjelang dan Chris belum bangun tersadar. Luhan sempat merasa hawatir sampai berkali-kali menghampiri Suho tapi Suho hanya mengatakan. Kalau itu normal karna tubuh Chris sedang menyesuaikan dengan kondisinya sendiri dan meminta Luhan hanya untuk bersabar menunggu. Sejujurnya, Luhan bukan dalam keadaan yang bisa bersabar untuk menunggu. Sekarang dia ingin cepat melihat mata Chris terbuka dan mendengar suara putra kecilnya. Luhan tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya percaya kalau Chris dalam keadan baik jika Chris tidak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun sudah kembali bekerja sejak dua jam lalu karna Sehun yang menghubunginya dan kini tinggalan Luhan sendiri. Duduk di sisi ranjang Chris, mengelus pelan tangan putranya yang sudah mulai terasa kembali menghangat. Kondisi Luhan sudah jauh lebih baik, kabar gembira yang ia dengar seakan mampu menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa lemas hingga Luhan tidak membutuhkan infuse lagi untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Luhan.. pria yang mendonorkan sum-sum tulangnya untuk Chris sudah tersadar"

Luhan menoleh pada Minseok yang datang. Luhan mengangguk, mengambil buah-buahan yang sudah ia beli dan berjalan bersama Minseok menuju ruangan di mana pria yang sudah berbaik hati mendonorkan sum-sum tulangnya untuk Chris berada. Luhan memasuki kamar yang memiliki nomor 89 dan segera mendapati pemandangan sesosok pria yang duduk menyender di atas ranjang. Minseok menutup pintunya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Apa kau pria yang bernama Lee Donghae ?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Donghae, meletakan buah-buahan yang sudah ia beli di atas nakas dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menolong anakku.."

"Tidak masalah Lu.."

Luhan memincingkan matanya. Seingatnya ia belum memperkenalkan diri pada Donghae, lalu dari mana Donghae tahu namanya ? Donghae tertawa kecil saat menyadari arti tatapan Luhan. Dengan canggung, Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tahu namamu dari doctor Suho.."

"Aaa.." Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan tertawa kecil bersama Donghae. Luhan teringat sesuatu dan segera mengambil amplop berisi uang sebanyak 75 juta won untuk Donghae. Itu harga yang sudah Suho dan Donghae sepakati.

"Ambillah.." Luhan menyodorkan amplop coklat itu pada Donghae dengan senyum simpulnya yang tidak terlepas. Donghae menatap sendu amplop yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan ini tujuannya tapi dia tidak bisa menolak jika tidak ingin di curigai. Donghae merubah mimic wajahnya dan menerima amplop pemberian Luhan.

"Aku merasa sungkan menerima uang dari wanita cantik sepertimu" Tawa merdu Luhan kembali menyapa telinga Donghae dan ia menyukai bagaimana cantiknya Luhan saat tertawa. Donghae tersenyum lega, sekarang dia tidak harus selalu melihat wajah sendu Luhan.

"Itu sudah menjadi milikmu.."

"Luhan !"

Luhan dan Donghae menoleh cepat pada Minseok yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Min ?"

"Chris bangun, dia menangis dan mencarimu"

"Benarkah!" Reflek Luhan berdiri saat mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu" Luhan membungkuk dan segera berlari bersama Minseok. Menyisakan Donghae yang hanya menatap kecewa pada bayangan Luhan yang sudah menghilang.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku Luhan.." Donghae bergumam kecil. Donghae menoleh pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Satu pesan di terima dari adiknya.

'Hyung.. kau baik ? Apa aku sudah bisa mengunjungimu..'

.

.

Luhan segera memasuki kamar rawat Chris. Airmata Luhan dengan sendirinya menetes saat melihat Chris menangis di atas ranjang dengan di pegangi oleh beberapa perawat. Luka operasi Chris masih belum kering dan Chris belum di perbolehkan untuk banyak bergerak.

"Chris.." Luhan menghampiri Chris dan memeluk Chris yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Semua perawat melepaskan jagalannya pada tangan dan kaki Chris saat melihat Chris sudah tidak memberontak.

"Ibuuu.." Chris menangis dan memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat. Luhan mengecupi puncak kepala Chris dengan kebahagian yang membuncah saat bisa kembali mendengar suara anaknya.

"Punggung Chris sakit buuu"

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan jaraknya dari tubuh Chris dan mengusap airmata Chris dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Sakit itu akan hilang.. Chris bisa menahannyakan ?"

Chris terdiam dengan mata lurus menatap mata Luhan, sesekali Chris akan mengusap sendiri airmatanya. Luhan mengecup kening Chris dan mengelus rambut Chris.

"Kau adalah anak Ibu.. Chris harus bisa menahannya"

Chris mengangguk walaupun genangan airmata masih menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Luhan tersenyum membuat satu tetes airmata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Chris melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ibu jangan menangis, Chris tidak suka melihat Ibu menangis"

Luhan terkekeh dan mangusap airmatanya sendiri.

"Ibu menangis karna Ibu bahagia sayang. Apa Chris mau Ibu gendong ?"

Mata Chris yang berkaca-kaca dalam sekejap memudar saat mendengar tawaran Luhan. Chris mengangguk antusias dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan. Dengan hati-hati Luhan menggendong Chris, beberapa perawat membantu dan Minseok membenarkan letak infuse Chirs agar darah Chris tidak naik keatas. Luhan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menina bobokan putra kecilnya. Luhan mengecupi puncak kepala Chris yang dengan nyaman bersandar pada dada Luhan. Pelukan seorang Ibu adalah tempat terbaik untuk setiap anak, begitupun untuk Chris. Semua rasa perih yang sempat ia rasakan hilang saat Luhan mendekap hangat tubuhnya. Perlahan sorot cerah mata Chris meredup dan Chris terlelap dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Dia tertidur Lu.." Minseok berbisik dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Luhan sedikit melirik dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah damai putranya yang sudah terlelap.

"Mulai hari ini kau bisa terus tidur dengan nyenyak Chris.." Luhan berbisik di telinga Chris dan mencium berkali-kali puncak kepala Chris tanpa bosan. Kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang Luhan rasakan seolah mengangkat semua kesulitan hidup Luhan. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan hingga mampu membuat Luhan merasakan dirinya berada di atas awan. Luhan berharap tidak akan ada lagi hal buruk lainnya yang harus ia hadapi. Luhan ingin hidup bahagia walaupun itu hanya bersama Chris.

Celah kecil pintu ruang inap Chris tertutup dengan pelan. Sesosok Sehun dengan menggunakan masker dan hoddie yang menutup rapat wajahnya berjalan menjauh dari ruang inap Chris. Setiap ketukan sepatu Sehun berbunyi adalah gambaran dari kerisauan hati Sehun yang berkecamuk. Berniat ingin meredam rasa hawatirnya pada Luhan dengan diam-diam melacak keberadaan Baekhyun saat ia menelfonnya beberapa jam lalu. Sehun justru mendapatkan kenyataan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut hingga Sehun merasa tidak sanggup untuk bernafas.

(Anak nona Luhan menderita 'Leukemia limfotik' dan dia baru saja sadar setelah menjalani operasi donor sum-sum induk..)

Perkataan seorang perawat yang sempat Sehun tanyai beberapa menit lalu –setelah ia tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang mencoba menenangkan Chris yang menangis- kembali terngiang di benak Sehun. 'Leukemia limfotik'. Apa mungkin Luhan menggunkan uang darinya untuk biaya operasi Chris ? Jadi pendonor yang sempat Sehun dengar adalah donor untuk Chirs ?.

Sehun memukul kemudi mobilnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Haruskah ia merasa berdosa karna sudah menjadi monster di hadapan seorang Ibu yang tengah berjuang menyelamatkan anaknya ? Tapi itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini sejak awal hingga ia tidak mengetahui alasan yang membuat ia menjual diri padanya . Selama ini Sehun mengira Luhan membutuhkan Tiga ratus juta won hanya untuk keperluan pribadi seperti wanita-wanita lainnya. Sehun tidak menyangka kalau uang itu untuk di gunakan sebagai biaya operasi anaknya. Sehun fikir hal semacam ini hanya ada di dalam sekenario Drama atau Film. Tentang kasih sayang seorang Ibu pada anaknya dan perjuangan seorang Ibu untuk anaknya atau lain sebagainya. Tapi Luhan menunjukan pada dirinya kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar cerita fiksi yang di tulis untuk membuat orang-orang menangis. Luhan menunjukan kasih sayang seorang Ibu kepada anaknya yang sesungguhnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menyender pada kursi mobil miliknya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Luhan. Perasaan ini yang hanya pernah ia rasakan satu kali dalam hitungan usianya kembali muncul karna Luhan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengubur harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan atau tetap menjungjung tinggi harga dirinya dan hanya diam mengubur perasaan laknat ini ?

Sehun menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit yang ia datangi.

.

.

Sehun bersama Baekhyun seperti biasanya tengah di sibukan dengan kegiatan keartisan Sehun. Sekarang Sehun tengah beristirahat di sela menunggu bagianya untuk pengambilan gambar. Baekhyun dengan cekatan mencek segala hal yang Sehun butuhkan agar tidak kerepotan saat akan di gunakan. Sehun terus menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baek"

"Hemmm"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Luhan ?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal semacam ini padanya. Walaupun Sehun banyak meniduri wanita tapi Sehun tidak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang mereka pada Baekhyun dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Sehun tertarik pada hidup orang lain. Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh selidik. Apa Sehun sedang merencanakan sesuatu ?.

"Ehem.." Baekhyun berdehem kecil untuk menormalkan sikapnya dan kembali focus pada kegiatannya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya ? Itu bukan urusanmu.."

"Apa Luhan memiliki orang tua ?"

"Kau fikir Luhan menetas dari telur ayam ?"

"Di mana suami Luhan, apa mereka sudah bercerai ?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan kembali menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun menatap lekat pada Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban Baekhyun tentang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu.."

"Tidak masalah.."

"Yak! Harusnya jika kau ingin tahu kau bisa lebih baik untuk membujuk" Baekhyun menatap jengkel dan hampir memukulkan sepatu yang tengah ia pegang pada kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada sandaran kursi.

Baekhyun menatap lekat pada Sehun. Sehun benar-benar memiliki sifat sekeras batu. Dia bertanya tapi terlihat seperti tidak ingin tahu. Terkesan tidak perduli pada jawaban apapun yang akan ia dapatkan. Baekhyun menyabarkan hatinya dan kembali focus pada kegiatannya.

"Aku mengenal Luhan sejak Lima belas tahun lalu, saat keluargaku pindah ke China.."

"Luhan orang China ?" Sehun sedikit tidak menyangka tentang ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu sejak kapan dan kenapa dia pindah ke Korea ?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sulit untuknya menjelaskan tentang masa lalu Luhan karna itu bukanlah haknya untuk membongkar rahasia Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan mendapati Sehun sudah membuka matanya.

"Dia pindah empat tahun lalu saat mengandung Chris dan soal alasan kenapa dia pindah aku tidak bisa menjawab. Itu bukan hakku untuk berbicara"

"Lalu di mana Ayah dari bocah itu ?"

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu membuat Sehun sedikit merasa penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Baekhyun menjadi terlihat sedih.

"Entahlah.. akupun tidak tahu di mana Ayah, Chris berada" Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping Sehun dengan tatapan menerawang jauh pada kejadian empat tahun lalu.

oooooooooooooooooooo

09 – Feb – 2011. 08 : 25 AM CST.

Baekhyun dengan nafas menderu membuka pintu gudang yang sudah sangat ia hafal letaknya. Mata Baekhyun menatap gelisah pada setiap sudut tempat dan telinganya bisa mendengar isakan samar- samar dari balik tumpukan kardus yang berjejer. Baekhyun tanpa ragu segera mendekat.

"Luhan!"

"Baek.."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan tangisan pilu Luhanpun kembali pecah dalam pelukkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Luhan yang sangat terlihat kusut dengan aliran airmata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun menatap penuh rasa hawatir pada kondisi sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Lu.. kenapa bisa seperti ini ?"

Luhan menggeleng. Diapun tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Baek.. Pria itu muncul tiba-tiba"

Baekhyun segera memakaikan cardigan miliknya pada Luhan untuk menutupi dress Luhan yang sudah terkoyak. Airmata Baekhyun tanpa sadar menetes saat matanya bisa melihat bekas kiss mark di leher Luhan namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapusnya. Luhan hanya akan menjadi semakin lemah jika ia ikut menangis. Tugas Baekhyun sekarang menemani Luhan dan menguatkan Luhan bukan ikut terhanyut dalam tangisan Luhan.

"Tenanglah.. Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini" Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan merangkul bahu Luhan yang masih bergetar karna tangisannya. Luhan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit pada daerah kewanitaannya.

Bunganya layu dalam tangan seorang pria yang dengan tega merampasnya secara kejam. Luhan tidak akan memaafkan pria itu jika suatu saat Tuhan menakdirkan mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ketidak sengajaan sekalipun. Luhan membenci pria itu. Pria berengsek yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Yang aku tahu hanya Luhan sangat membenci Ayah, Chris. Bahkan dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun Luhan tidak ingin mencari Ayah, Chris sekedar untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Dia selalu mengatakan lebih baik terkubur bersama Chris dari pada harus menemui Ayah, Chris"

Sehun terdiam. Matanya dengan lekat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kemarahan, kesedihan dan keseriusan. Hatinya tanpa alasan berdenyut sakit saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang Sehun rasakan tapi Sehun tidak tahu itu apa. Seperti sayatan tipis tapi dalam yang membuatnya merasakan kesakitan secara pelan namun cukup membuatnya sulit bernafas.

-Ada apa dengan diriku ?- Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

CHAP 7. Jeng, Jeng. Jeng.. ha ha ha. Ga sabar buat liat reaksi kalian sama Chap ini. Yang ngira dan takut Chrisnya mati, aku ga sekejam itu ko^o^ Akukan baik ha ha ha. Tapi maaf ya, HunHanya di sini kurang, emang di sini lebih focus ke Chrisnya aku rasa. Kalian bahagia seperti Luhan yang bahagia ga ? Ikut seneng atau malah sedih ? Ayo luapkan perasan kalian di kolom review. Ada anak baru muncul, si ikan mokpo kesayangan. Lee dongek. Siapakah Donghae itu ? Na Na Na /Nyanyi di pinggir Got/

Banyak yang baper ya? Hahaha Luhannya udah bahagia ko tapi ga tau di chap-chap nanti masih bahagia apa engga /ketawa setan bareng Sehun/

Ada beberapa yang tanya FF ini akan sampai berapa Chap. Aku ga tauuuuuu, seselesainya aja jadi belum ada bayangan berhenti di Chap berapa, kenapa emang? Udah bosen ya TT

Juna Oh, Oh Juna Oh. Maaf kan aku ya hahaha kebalik doang, biasa hilap lol dua kali, semoga ga ada yang ketiga ya.

Buat salah satu Guest. Kenapa namanya ga ada di Thanks to. Ada ko, tu PARA GUEST, kamu reviewnya pake akun guest jadi aku ya tulisnya kan gitu^^

HwangRere27. Aku ga tau alamat Emaile mu say^^

bella . bdbebell. Nama FFn mu ada ko di dokumentku, udah aku tulis jadi kalo ga ada FFn berarti yang hapus. Karna FFn suka hapus kata-kata yang kalo dempet gitu, jadi buat nama FFnmu sekarang aku kasih sepasi^^

Chap kemarin masih pada banyak yang bilang kurang pajang ha ha ha jadi harus sepanjang apa dong ni FF? NC di chap kemarin ada yang suka ada juga yang engga. Beberapa malah pada di skip karna ga kuat katanya, jadi apa NCnya HOT ? Atau Luhannya yang bikin ga nana? Tapi bagusnya jangan di skip kalo mau di skip, skip bagian adegannya aja, kalo narasi yang aku tulisnya jangan.

Aku seneng kalo FF ini bisa jadi kesadaran juga untuk diri masing-masing kalo kasih sayang seorang Ibu itu sangat mahal, lebih mahal di banding apa yang ada di dunia ini^^ Jujur ya padahal aku ga dapet Itu selama 23 tahun hidup dudududu /curhat colongan/ jadi FF ini juga sebagai pelarian supaya aku ga mikir yang engga-engga^^

Aku mau say hay untuk para pembaca baru, Hayyy kalian semua. Namaku Eky, kalian bisa panggil terserah apa aja yang enak. Terus baca dan review ya, jangan berhenti buat review supaya akunya makin semangat buat nulis. Aku juga ga nyangka ni FF bisa jebol 500 review di Chap 6 TT terharu tau ga. Aku itu pengen punya FF yang bisa tembus 1K reviewnya, semoga FF ini bisa bikin keinginanku tercapai ya. Jadi ayo dong bantu aku dengan review kalian^^

Buat yang follow dan favoritin ni FF juga bener-bener terimakasih ya, kalo belum sempet review, aku tunggu reviewnya ya^^

Thanks to :

Junita761 | Rosy Phantomhive | danactebh | LittleJasmine2 | Sarrah HunHan | dyodomyeon | nadazaaiko | xoexoxo502 | Jung vhyii | BiEl025 | hunnaxxx | Nurul999 | nutnutnut | auntyjeje | hunexohan | cissy | nunnaparkhuang | xoos94 | Light-B | HunHanCherry1220 | ceszyy | Vianna Cho | Rusa Beijing LH7 | noVi | Deerwolf19 | deerhanhuniie | DBSJYJ | rikha-chan | Oh Titan | ruixi1 | SyiSehun | NHselu | Lisasa Luhan | yeollowfishh14 | BabyByunie | Siti722 | deermykrishan | Xxian | ChagiLu | HunLu502 | odultluluexo | Baby niz 137 | ElisYe het | ParkNada | bella . bdbebell | joohyunkies | Ludeer | chooco | Tdkdiketahuisiapanamanya | Oh Grace | zoldyk | luhaneyy | kimaerinuna520 | choikim1310 | fysanaa | OHSEHUNXILUHAN | Juna Oh | Kim124 | Richjoonmoney | hunrene904 | tinywild | NopwillineKaiSoo | anisaberliana94 | Okta HuHan | Sanshaini Hikari | igineer | IndahOliedLee | ohandeer | Seravin509 | Reechan07 | nisaramaidah28 | laabaikands | deva94bubletea | LisnaOhLu120 | cho min ah | MeriskaLu | MissPark92 | xobechan56 | Angel Deer | SenNunna | sanmayy88 | Selenia Oh | babybabyun | NaruSuke99 | Kim YeHyun | lusi tan | Yessi94esy | kawaiinunung | khalidasalsa | HwangRere27 | Just AngEl | hunhandeep | satanSEKAI | exolv | Wiwiet | oh ana7 | daebaektaeluv | Arifahohse | vietrona chan | para Guest | - The secret past chap 6.

Buat yang review di PM juga, makasih ya. Dan kalo ada yang ga kesebut, maaf ya tapi aku baca ko review kalian. I love youlah buat kalian semua! Aku tunggu review untuk chap ini demi kelanjutan chap selanjutnya^^

Oh ya, aku ada post FF baru, judulnya Black rose. Ada yang udah baca pasti, kalo ada yang belum baca, silakan cek tapi jangan lupa sama reviewnya. FF itu Oneshot dan kebanyakan pada minta sequel. Aku lagi nimbang-nimbang sambil nunggu respon lainnya.

Ok See you di next Chap! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh hari berselang sejak hari operasi Chris. Musim semi dibulan kedua sudah berakhir. Kini keadan Chris sudah jauh lebih baik. Chris sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, Chris sudah mulai kembali lincah dan banyak berceloteh pada siapapun yang ia temui termasuk pada Donghae yang sering datang untuk mengunjunginya.

Kyungsoo baru saja pulang beberapa jam lalu dan sekarang Chris sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Luhan mengecup kening Chris dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang berada di sana. Hari sudah mulai larut dan rasa lelah seolah tidak bisa lagi Luhan abaikan. Selama Chris dirawat Luhan belum pernah merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, walaupun Minseok menyuruh Luhan untuk beristirahat satu hari tapi Luhan selalu menolak, baginya merawat dan melihat tahap kesembuhan Chris adalah moment yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan dan ia senang untuk melakukannya. Luhan menyamankan letak kepalanya dan bersiap menyelam pada alam mimpi indahnya andai saja pintu kamar inap Chris tidak terbuka.

Luhan sontak mendudukan dirinya saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu. Menatap datar pada Luhan yang hanya terdiam membatu. Sehun menutup pintu kamar Chris dan berjalan mendekat pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari Sehun?" Luhan menatap datar pada Sehun dengan tangan terkepal. Luhan merasakan perasaannya berkecamuk. Antara senang, sedih dan benci saat matanya bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Sehun. Luhan tidak pernah berharap ia akan kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Setelah beberapa detik terhanyut dalam keheningan dan perasaan masing-masing. Sehun meyakinkan diri untuk melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi pertimbangannya selama dua puluh hari ini. Mungkin ini adalah hal mudah untuk orang lain lakukan tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Menurut Sehun ini adalah hal menjijikan yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan karena ini hanya akan merendahkan harga dirinya. Tapi perinsip Sehun berhasil Luhan hancurkan karena kini Sehun berada di depannya untuk mengatakan.

"Maafkan aku.."

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa detik, dia tahu kemana arah ucapan Sehun. Luhan sangat jelas mendengar ucapan Sehun tapi Luhan merasa tidak yakin kalau Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu pada siapapun dan Luhan tidak akan mudah percaya pada permintaan maaf Sehun.

"Pulanglah, sekarang sudah larut.."

Sehun memegang pergelengan tangan Luhan saat Luhan akan melewatinya. Tidak ada yang menoleh untuk saling bertatap. Melihat tembok kosong terasa lebih baik untuk keduanya.

"Kau ingin aku mengemis?"

Luhan membisu, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengetahui keadaanmu saat itu, aku tidak tahu kalau anakmu dalam keadaan kritis.."

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya dan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Tatapan Sehun datar. Luhan tidak melihat satu titik penyesalanpun di sana dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan merasa kecewa.

"Aku memaafkanmu, apa itu sudah cukup? Sekarang pergilah aku ingin istirahat Sehun"

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar Luhan!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan paksa dan menguncinya dengan kuat. Sehun bisa melihat sirat kebencinan Luhan untuk dirinya. Dia datang dengan mempertaruhkan kehormatannya bukan untuk mendapatkan jawaban ketus seperti apa yang Luhan katakan. Setidaknya kehormatan yang ia pertaruhkan harus setara dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Dua puluh enam tahun hidupku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku mintai maaf, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit menghargainya?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan tegas dan tajam.

"Aku menghargai permintaan maafmu Sehun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan mu!"

Sehun terteguh perlahan tatapan datar Sehun menghilang. Sehun merasakan dadanya berdenyut sesak saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun berbisik pelan namun penuh dengan keangkuhan yang tidak pernah lepas dari diri Sehun.

"Karena aku hanya 'Gelandangan tidak tahu diri dan menyedihkan'. Kau tidak harus berada di dalam kehidupanku! Karena itu.. pergilah dari hadapanku"

"Jika seperti itu aku yang akan membawamu masuk dalam kehidupanku.. karena aku tidak ingin pergi dari hadapanmu!"

Sehun menatap lekat bola mata Luhan dan Sehun bisa melihat kesakitan dibalik genangan air yang siap tumpah dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Apa dia sudah terlalu jauh menorah luka di hati Luhan? Harusnya Sehun tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat mata itu berkilat penuh kesakitan. Membuat seorang wanita menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan kakinya adalah hal yang sering Sehun lakukan, tapi kenapa. Kenapa sekarang ia merasakan rasa menyesal saat airmata itu tumpah dari pelupuk mata Luhan?.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin memasuki kehidupan Sehun lebih dalam. Walaupun ia memiliki perasaan pada Sehun tapi jika harus memilih Luhan lebih baik hidup seperti tiga tahun silam. Hanya bersama Chris dan Baekhyun tanpa ada seorang pria yang berada di sampingnya. Bagi Luhan, hidup bersama Chris yang dalam keadaan sehat sudahlah lebih dari sempurna.

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan ini Sehun jadi lepaskan aku.." Luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya namun dengan kuat Sehun menahan agar Luhan tetap berada dalam kuasanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam dan sedikit menarik tangan Luhan membuat Luhan merapat pada dirinya. jarak diantara wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak dua centi. Sehun bisa merasakan tiupan nafas Luhan yang menderu karena emosi dipermukaan wajahnya. Luhan mendelik, cukup terkejut dengan gerakan reflek yang Sehun lakukan. Tatapan Sehun terlihat seperti mata pisau namun cukup membuat Luhan hanyut dalam pusaran retina hitam Sehun hingga Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Aku tertarik padamu.. apa itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk melanjutkan ini semua?"

Luhan membeku. Retina bening Luhan menatap dalam retina hitam kelam milik Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu kata tertarik yang Sehun lontarkan pada dirinya memiliki arti apa tapi Luhan tidak akan terlalu berharap besar. Sehun bukanlah seorang pria yang menyukai untuk menyelam dalam sebuah ikatan dan jiwa Sehun adalah jiwa seorang pria bebas yang membenci untuk dikekang. Tapi entah kenapa, seberapa kuatpun Luhan menahan ia tidak akan bisa menghalau datangannya debaran menyenangkan itu. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sejak mengandung Chris dan meninggalkan China. Hanya ada satu pria yang pernah Luhan cintai dan pria itu sudah hidup dalam masa lalunya dan sekarang perasan itu kembali muncul untuk Sehun. Untuk pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat perasaan itu sudah bersarang di dalam hatinya sementara Luhan tahu kalau harapan untuk Sehun membalas cintanya hanya sebesar biji buah jeruk yang pahit.

Tatapan tajam Sehun dalam hitungan dekit meredup. Sehun menunjukan tatapan yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat. Tatapan lembut penuh ketulusan dan pancaran kesungguhan. Luhan terus menyelami retina hitam Sehun hanya sekedar untuk mencari keyakinan di sana sampai perlahan mata Sehun terpejam dengan seiringnya bibir Sehun yang mencium bibirnya.

Sehun melumat pelan bibir bawah Luhan. Dia tidak pernah menjadi sekacau ini karena wanita. Sudah Sehun katakan bukan kalau semua wanita yang ia tiduri hanya akan berakhir seperti daun kering yang ia buang keesokkanya dari ingatannya. Tapi Luhan berbeda. Seberapa keraspun ia ingin membuangnya tapi Luhan akan tetap kembali dalam ingatannya.

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Luhan dan menelusupkan tangannya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, mengelus tengkuk Luhan mencoba untuk membagi perasan yang tidak ia mengerti pada Luhan. Mata Luhan meredup. Satu tetes airmata mengalir dipipinya membuat jejak tipis samar dipipi putih Luhan.

Seberapa besar Luhan membenci Sehun dan terluka karena Sehun tapi tetaplah Luhan tahu kalau perasaan bodoh itu berada di sana. Perasaan yang ingin ia tebas tapi Sehun justru datang untuk memupuknya dan membuatnya tumbuh semakin tinggi dan lebat.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Luhan dan menatap wajah Luhan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Satu titik rasa kagum muncul di hati Sehun untuk sosok wanita yang selalu ia sebut gelandangan dan lagi-lagi Luhan membuatnya merasakan hal baru yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan.." Dan ini adalah perasaan lain yang ia rasakan karena Luhan. Ia merindukan sosok wanita bertubuh mungil yang sudah berhari-hari tidak ia dapati berada disampingnya. Ia tanpa sadar akan mencari sosok ini disela shootingnya dan berakhir seperti orang bodoh saat tersadar kalau Luhan sudah tidak berada disekitarnya.

Luhan merasakan Sehun kembali mencium bibirnya dan kali ini terasa sedikt menuntut. Luhan hanya terdiam tidak membalas ataupun menolak. Luhan jelas bisa mendengar perkatan Sehun walaupun Sehun mengucapkannya dengan berbisik dan sesuatu dalam hatinya bergemuruh dengan cepat seperti letupan kembang api dilangit malam yang luas.

Luhan merutuk perasaannya sendiri yang selalu tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang logikanya sebutkan. Harusnya ia menampar Sehun atau setidaknya mendorong Sehun bukan terhayut dalam ciuman yang Sehun buat. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merapat pada dirinya saat merasakan Luhan sedikit membalas ciumannya dengan ragu. Sehun terus memancing Luhan untuk ikut terhayut dalam suasana.

Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan untuk melingkari lehernya dan pagutan yang hanya berawal dengan lumatan kecil kini terasa semakin dalam dan menuntut. Sehun melangkah ke depan membuat Luhan melangkah kebelakang dan Luhan berakhir jatuh terduduk di atas sofa yang biasa ia pakai untuk beristirahat. Sehun masih terus saling bertukar lumatan dengan Luhan. Tangan Sehun merayap pada tubuh Luhan untuk menyentuh payudara Luhan jika saja suara pintu tidak terdengar menyapa telinganya.

"Luhan.."

Sehun menoleh begitupun dengan Luhan. Sehun menatap datar pada seseorng yang berdiri diam di tengah pintu sementara Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menatap terkejut pada sosok yang berada di depannya.

.

.

Donghae kini duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia pergoki tengah berciuman dengan Luhan. Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit saat kembali teringat pemandangan yang disuguhkan Luhan malam ini. Berniat untuk mengajak Luhan berbincang seperti biasanya ia malah harus melihat kenyataan pahit yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Sehun menyilangkan kakinya dengan tatapan angkuh tidak bersahabat pada Donghae. Selain Sehun merasa kesal karena Donghae sudah mengganggu dirinya Sehunpun dibuat kesal saat melihat tatapan Donghae pada Luhan. Sehun jelas bisa melihat kalau pria yang Luhan kenalkan padanya sebagai pendonor Chris menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk Luhan.

Luhan kini sedang membeli dua cup kopi yang sebenarnya hanyalah alasan yang Luhan gunakan untuk menghindar. Luhan merasa malu benar-benar merasa malu saat dipergoki Donghae tengah berciuman bersama Sehun. Luhan tidak berfikir kalau Donghae bisa saja datang mengunjunginya saat waktu larut seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Luhan terlalu hanyut dalam belaian Sehun.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan menunjukannya pada Donghae. Mengetuk ngetuk pelan kaca jam tangannya agar perhatian Donghae terfokus pada nomor yang tertera dibaliknya.

"Kau lihat. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam, kau fikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan datang mengunjungi Luhan?"

Donghae terkekeh kecil. Merasa lucu pada ucapan pria bernama Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. Sehun seperti tidak berkaca pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Donghae menatap menantang pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan. Oh! Haruskah ia menyombongkan diri pada pria di hadapannya?.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku hampir bercinta bersama Luhan jika saja kau tidak datang menggangu. Aku ada di sini karena Luhan adalah wanitaku!"

Donghae mematung. Perkataan Sehun terdengar seperti petir ditengah-tengah musim panas. Donghae baru mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah memiliki ikatan dengan pria lain bahkan adiknya tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Jadi apa usahanya hanya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia?.

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kau kembali kedalam kamarmu, kau salah satu pasien bukan? Seorang pasien tidak diizinkan untuk keluar malam karena itu bisa membuat keadaanmu semkin parah dan bisa saja kau meninggal tanpa orang lain ketahui, benarkan?"

Donghae mendengus. Pria ini jelas-jelas mengusirnya dengan kata-kata penuh perhatian yang di buat -buat. Donghae sedikit melirik pada arah pintu, berharap Luhan muncul agar dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan lebih dulu sebelum kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun mengiuti arah pandang Donghae dan sangat mengerti dengan isi benak Donghae.

"Luhan tidak akan kembali jika kau masih berada di sini. Dia pasti sangat merasa marah karena kau sudah mengganggu waktunya bersamaku"

Donghae tertawa kecil membuat kerutan didahi Sehun muncul. Apa yang lucu dengan ucapannya?.

"Luhan bukan wanita yang akan mudah marah, dia pemalu dan hanya akan membentak pada orang orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Dia sangat lembut dan penyayang" Donghae mengucapkannya dengan diselingi senyuman kecil. Bayang-bayang wajah Luhan seolah menari dalam benaknya saat ia mengatakan perkatan tulus dari dalam hatinya. Donghae sangat mengagumi Luhan dan mencintai Luhan.

Sehun meluruskan kakinya di atas meja. Kaki panjangnya tepat mengenai lutut Donghae membuat tatapan Donghae terarah pada kaus kaki yang Sehun kenakan. Donghae mendecih. Pria ini benar-benar tidak memiliki sopan santun. Donghae manatap kesal pada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku meragukan ucapanmu. Luhan tidak mungkin memilih pria sepertimu"

Sehun mendelik, dengan cepat Sehun berdiri tegak. Perkataan Donghae sungguh terdengar seperti merendahkannya. Dia adalah pria nomor 3 tertampan di Korea dan perkataan Donghae tidaklah bisa ia terima. Seluruh wanita di Koreapun bisa ia miliki jika ia ingin.

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu, ingat itu! Dan sebaiknya kau cepat keluar. Aku tidak menyukai wajah sepertimu"

Donghae berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak ingin menjadi bodoh hanya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun, Donghaepun pergi dari ruang inap Chris.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan membawa dua cup gelas berisi susu dan kopi. Luhan teringat kalau Sehun tidak menyukai kopi. Luhan membuka pintu ruang inap Chris dan berjalan mendekat pada Sehun yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

"Di mana Donghae?" Luhan menaruh dua cup minuman yang ia beli di atas meja dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Dia kembali ke kamar karena bosan menunggumu"

Luhan menatap curiga pada Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin. Donghae bahkan pernah menungguiku selama satu jam saat menemaniku untuk mencabut benang operasi Chris"

Sehun terkekeh. Jadi apa yang terjadi didepannya sekarang? Donghae dan Luhan terlihat sudah saling mengenal bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama membantah ucapannya.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengusirnya karena aku tidak menyukai wajahnya"

Luhan mendengus. Dugaannya tepat bukan.

"Jadi sekarang kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Pulanglah sekarang sudah lurat"

"Kau mengusirku?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan yang mengusirnya. Ini adalah sejarah baru dalam hidupnya. Diusir seorang wanita dan mungkin hanya Luhan yang melakukannya.

"Aku sudah memintamu pulang sejak tadi Sehun.." Luhan berjalan menuju ranjang Chris dan mengusap kening putra kecilnya yang masih terlelap.

Sehun terdiam dengan terus mengamati Luhan dan mendelik saat Luhan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang bersama putranya.

"Kau akan menggangu tidur anakmu jika kau tidur di sana.." Tidak ada sahutan yang Sehun dengar dari Luhan. Sehun mendengus dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang tempat biasa Luhan gunakan untuk tertidur.

"Aaaaiiissshhh! apa tidak ada sofa yang lebih nyaman! Kenapa sofa di sini pendek dan kecil. Astaga rumah sakit ini memiliki pelayanan buruk, harusnya kau pindah menuju rumah sakit yang memiliki sofa panjang dan lebar" Sehun terus menggerutu dengan sesekali mencari posisi nyamannya. Tidak peduli Luhan akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan wajah masih dipolesi make up dan pakaian yang ia gunakan saat Shooting. Hari ini dia sangat lelah karena lokasi shooting yang harus berpindah-pindah dan Sehun merasa terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sehun tanpa sadar larut dalam buaian menggoda rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Sehun tertidur dengan nafas teratur yang berhembus pelan.

Luhan menutupi tubuh Sehun menggunakan selimut miliknya, terdiam dengan terus mengamati wajah lelap Sehun. Wajah Sehun sangat tampan tidak heran jika wanita rela berlari untuk mengejar dan mendapatkan hati Sehun. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun yang sebenarnya, berbeda dengan drinya yang sejak awal bertemu langsung disuguhkan oleh sifat asli Sehun. Bagi Luhan, Sehun seperti memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda yang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu dengan baik. Sehun akan menjadi malaikat untuk orang-orang diluar sana tapi berubah menjadi iblis di hadapan orang-orang tertentu. Luhan sangat ingin sifat iblis Sehun menghilang dan bisa terus menjadi malaikat untuk semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Tapi Luhan tahu itu tidak mungkin pada kenyataannya malaikat hanyalah topeng yang selalu Sehun gunakan untuk menutupi sifat iblisnya.

Dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang terperangkap dalam sisi iblis Sehun. Luhan berbalik badan dan kembali berbaring di samping putranya. Mengecup pelipis Chris dan ikut tenggelam pada kantuk yang menyergap dirinya.

.

.

Dua mata Sehun yang terpejam lelap sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu menggelik hidungnya. Sehun akan tanpa sadar mengusap hidungnya sendiri membuat Chris tertawa kecil dan semakin senang untuk menggelitik lubang hidung Sehun menggunakan bulu kemoceng yang ia dapatkan di atas meja. Sehun menggeram saat terus merasakan tidurnya terusik, matanya terbuka dengan tatapan kesal dan segera menoleh ke arah samping.

"Yaaakkk! Kau bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Chris sontak memundurkan langkahnya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mendengar bentakan Sehun. Chris sangat sensitive pada bentakan. Selama ini ia hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan mendengar seseorang membentaknya membuat Chris merasa ketakutan.

"Ibuu" Suara Chris bergetar, memanggil Luhan yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Bangun. Anakmu menangis Luhan!" Sehun berteriak dengan kesal saat melihat Chris menangis di depannya. Namun Luhan tetap bergeming, Luhan terlalu larut dalam mimpinya karena rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan berjingkat kaget saat mendengar suara nyaring Sehun.

"Anakmu menangis.."

"Ibuuu.."

"Chris.." Luhan segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menggendong Chris yang berdiri dengan tetesan airmata.

"Kenapa sayang?" Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Chris yang masih terisak.

"Paman itu jahat Bu, Chris takut"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang Chris tunjuk menggunakan jarinya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Chris tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan kesal. Luhan mendelik pada Sehun yang justru kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terputus. Luhan melihat pada jam dinding. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Kenapa ia tidak sadar saat Chris turun dari ranjang?.

"Apa Chris mau susu?"

Chris mengahapus jejak airmatanya dan mengangguk pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mencium pipi Chris yang mulai berisi, membuat Luhan semakin suka untuk menciumi pipi putra kecilnya. Chris tertawa senang, sesekali Chris akan membalas menciumi pipi Luhan membuat Luhan semakin gemas dan menggigit pelan pipi Chris.

Sehun diam-diam memperhatikan semuanya dan tanpa sadar senyuman Sehun terulas dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah hal lain yang Luhan tunjukan pada dirinya. Kasih sayang seorang Ibu pada anaknya. Sehun tiba-tiba merindukan sosok Ibunya yang sudah hidup tenang bersama Ayahnya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya.

-Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi Bu. Aku akan datang menjenguk kalian- Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pagi Luhan lewati seperti biasanya. Menyuapi Chris, memandikan Chris dan mengurus semua kebutuhan Chris, yang berbeda pagi ini ada Sehun yang terus memperhatikan dengan cermat apapun yang Luhan lakukan. Luhan mengabaikkan keberadaan Sehun, menganggap Sehun tidak berada disatu ruangan bersamanya.

Sehun menatap lekat pada Luhan yang baru keuar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Meneliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau dan celana jeans sepanjang lututnya dan Sehun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan sepesial hingga mampu membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa, memberi jawaban 'Apa' melalui matanya.

"Bisakah kau menggunakan make up.."

"Kenapa memang?" Luhan merasa heran dan sedikit meraba wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja jika tanpa riasan"

Luhan mendengus. Menurutnya itu tidaklah penting. Luhan lebih memilih menghampiri Chris yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan Iron mannya dan mengabaikan Sehun yang mendecih ditempatnya.

"Ini sudah hampir siang.. apa kau berencana untuk terus berada di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar. Apa yang akan orang fikirkan jika melihatku berkeliaran di rumah sakit? Mungkin mereka berfikir aku mengidap penyakit mematikan"

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun. Luhan mempunyai masa buruk tentang penyakit mematikan omong- omong. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu bukan? Sekarang Chris sudah sembuh dan Luhan bahagia. Luhan kembali menatap putra kecilnya dan ikut bermain bersama Chris.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Paman Donghae!" Chris berseru ceria saat melihat Donghae datang. Luhan menyambut kedatangan Donghae dengan senyuman lebar berbeda dengan Sehun yang menatap benci pada sosok Donghae. Kedatangan Donghae seperti menghancurkan pagi menyenangkanya menurut Sehun.

Donghae bisa dengan jelas melihat Sehun yang terus mendelik padanya tapi Donghae mengabaikkannya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Chris.

"Aku datang membawakan pizza untuk kalian.." Donghae membuka dus pizza yang ia bawa. Aroma khas daging bercampur keju dengan cepat menguar memasuki penciuman setiap orang.

Chris menatap berbinar pada potongan pizza yang Donghae berikan. Tanpa ragu Chris segera melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Hooeeeekkk.."

Donghae menoleh pada Luhan yang tengah membekap mulutnya. Luhan terlihat seperti akan muntah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan dijawab Luhan dengan gelengan kecil.

"Perutku hanya sedikit mual. Mungkin karena aroma pizza itu"

Sehun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Donghae, melihat Donghae dengan tatapan menuduh yang sangat kentara. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan hanya mual dan Sehun melihatnya seperti ia sudah membunuh Luhan.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Luhan, Luhan mual karena makanan yang kau bawa! Hai bocah letakan makanan itu, kau tidak lihat Ibumu hampir meninggal karna pria ini dan kau bisa saja tewas lebih mengenaskan da.."

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun.." Luhan menegur dan menghampiri Chris yang berhenti menyantap pizzanya karena ucapan Sehun.

Chris menatap Luhan dengan sendu.

"Apa paman itu benar Bu? Apa Chris tidak boleh memakan pizza ini?"

Luhan mengelus rambut Chris dan memberi gelengan membuat tatapan sendu dalam sekejap lenyap di mata Chris.

"Chris boleh memakannya tapi tidak semuanya karna Chris bisa sakit perut"

Chris mengangguk dan mengambil satu potong lainnya.

"Hanya dua potong.." Chris tersenyum lebar dan kembali melahap pizza kesukaannya.

Sungguh Chris adalah kebahagiaan dan kekuatannya. Ia hanya akan menjadi serpihan debu tidak berharga yang akan tertiup angin tanpa Chris berada di sampingnya. Luhan sangat menyayangi putra kecilnya dan Luhan sungguh rela malakukan apapun untuk mengukir senyuman dibibir putra kecilnya.

Sehun mendengus malas pada Donghae yang terus menatap Luhan. Andai bisa Sehun akan sangat senang untuk menyungkil bola mata Donghae.

"Astaga Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan, Sehun dan Donghae termasuk Chris menoleh saat mendengar seruan terkejut dari ambang pintu. Sehun mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ia duduki saat meliahat sosok Baekhyun berada di sana. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal dan tidak aneh jika Baekhyun datang mengunjungi Luhan.

"Bibi Baekhyun..!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera menghampri Chris dengan kesal. Luhan terkekeh kecil dia jelas tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun merengut sekarang.

"Panggilanmu Chris. Sudah B Baek ajarkan untuk tidak memanggil B Baek dengan panggilan itu"

Chris tersenyum lebar tanpa sorot bersalah ataupun takut pada Baekhyun. Chris dengan gelinya justru tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun semakin merengut.

"B Baek sangat cantik.."

"Lihat. Sekarang kau merayu B Baek hemmm"

Luhan ikut tertawa saat Baekhyun dengan jahilnya menggelitiki perut Chris. Baekhyun memang menolak untuk dipanggi Bibi karna Baekhyun merasa usianya masihlah sangat muda dan penggilan itu sengaja Baekhyun buat untuk Chris.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang jagoan kecil B Baek inginkan ?" Baekhyun menawarkan sesuatu. Dia sudah sangat lama tidak memanjakan jagoan kecilnya.

Chris berfikir dan sedikit melirik pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, dia sangat faham dengan arti lirikan Chris. Chris tersenyum lebar karna merasa sudah memiliki izin dari Luhan.

"Chris ingin ice cream!"

"Ok, ayo kita beli Ice cream!"

Chris meloncat-loncat di atas ranjangnya sebagai perayaan Ice crem yang akan ia dapatkan dan segera berhambur dalam gendongan Baehyun. Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas pada Donghae yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya dan keluar dari kamar rawat Chris.

"Duduklah.. Aku akan membuatkan minuam untukmu"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguki ucapan Luhan. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam pada Donghae yang juga menatapnya tanpa minat. Seusana terasa hening dan diselimuti dengan aura mencekam yang keluar dari diri masing-masing. Jika saja bukan karena Luhan yang meminta Donghae tidak akan sudi untuk duduk ditempat yang sama bersama Sehun.

"Aku dengar kau akan pulang besok pagi.."

Donghae menoleh pada Luhan yang datang. Dua teh hangat tersaji di atas meja untuk dirinya dan pria tidak tahu sopan santun di depannya. Luhan duduk di kursi lain yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kursi Donghae. Membuat Sehun yang duduk di sofa panjang mendengus tidak suka.

"Ya, aku akan pulang. Bukankah Chris juga akan pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan diselipi senyuman kecil.

"Chris akan pulang beberapa hari lagi tapi aku fikir bisa lebih cepat karena kondisi Chris sudah jauh lebih baik"

"Aku berharap seperti itu. Apa kita masih bisa saling bertemu setelah ini?"

"Teh ini terlalu pahit! Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku tidak menyukai kopi pahit" Sehun menyela obrolan Donghae dan Luhan.

"Itu bukan kopi Sehun.."

"Tapi ini pahit sama seperti kopi"

"Ini manis. Tidak usah hiraukan dia"

Sehun mendelik saat mendengar bantahan yang keluar dari bibir panjang Donghae. Rasanya Sehun tidak hanya ingin menyungkil mata Donghae tapi Sehunpun ingin merobek mulut Donghae.

"Tentu kau bisa mengunjungi kami kapanpun kau mau.." Luhan tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang terlihat akan meledak. Luhan lebih memilih untuk menyambung obrolannya bersama Donghae.

"Dia hanya ingin memanfa'atkan situasi untuk mendekatimu"

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat Sehun lagi-lagi menganggu obrolannya bersama Luhan. Donghae menyabarkan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah Sehun sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin Ice cream?" Baekhyun datang membuat suasana yang terasa kurang nyaman bagi Luhan menjadi sedikit mencair. Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping Sehun dan menatap heran pada Sehun dan Donghae yang saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Chris di mana Baek?"

"Ahh.. Chris bersama Minseok" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sedikit pelan. Baekhyun melirik pada Donghae dan Sehun dan entah kenapa Baekhyun seolah merasakan aura mendung di sekitranya. Baekhyun merasa seperti berada dihamaran pasir dengan dikelilingi kilatan petir yang siap saling menyambar.

"Sehun sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ini tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki pertanyaan lain yang sekiranya bisa memecah keheningan yang tersaji.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap Luhan datar tanpa berkedip.

"Aku menginap di sini.."

Baekhyun dan Donghae mendelik karna terkejut sementara Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Dia hanya tidak sengaja tertidur di sini Baek. Sehun datang untuk menjenguk Chris"

Penjelasan Luhan harusnya bisa membuat keterkejutan Baekhyun menghilang, tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak percaya pada ucapan Luhan. Sehun menjenguk Chris? Bahkan saat ia sakit Sehun tidak pernah menjenguk dirinya dan Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka untuk berada di rumah sakit, dia lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan tertidur di rumah atau di hotel bersama wanita-wanita gila yang mengejarnya. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini atau itu hanya sekedar perasaannya?.

"Baek.. aku ingin pulang"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Pulanglah.. untuk apa kau memberitahuku" Baekhyun menjawab acuh.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, aku datang diantar supir dari management. Kau harus mengantarku sekarang.."

Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap kesal pada Sehun. Ini adalah hari libur untuknya dan bisakah Sehun tidak mengacaukannya?.

"Aku bahkan baru sampai Satu jam lalu Sehun!"

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat siapkan mobilnya"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, dan berjalan keluar untuk melakukan apa yang Sehun suruhkan. Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. Tepat berdiri di samping kursi Luhan.

"Aku harus pulang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria ini.."

Donghae terkekeh pelan, sangat terlihat Donghae menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek. Tentu Luhan tidak akan menghiraukan ucapannya bukan? Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menancapkan anak panah beracun pada Donghae.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?" Luhan mendongak dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya tepat di hadapan Donghae. Donghae mendelik tidak terima atas perlakuan Sehun pada Luhan, tapi sial! Tubuhnya terasa membeku seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Sehun melumat kecil bibir bawah Luhan dan melepaskannya dengan senyuman puas terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah aku buktikan bukan? Selamat siang Tuan Lee.." Sehun tertawa mengejek saat melihat Donghae masih membatu ditempatnya dan kalur dari ruangan inap Chris dengan kemenangan yang ia genggam.

Luhan berdehem kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pada apa yang Sehun lakukan. Luhan melirik Donghae dengan canggung. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Maaf aku benar-benar tidak tahu ka.."

"Tidak apa Lu, aku mengerti" Yah. Dia mengerti sekarang apa posisinya dan apa posisi Sehun.

Luhan menatap Donghae dengan perasaan tidak enak. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang pernah Sehun katakan pada Donghae tapi Luhan yakin kalau Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang mengada-ngada jika mengingat apa yang Sehun ucapkan tadi.

"Tolong, apapun yang Sehun katakan jangan terlalu dianggap serius, dia memang selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tanpa peduli orang yang mendengarnya akan suka ataupun tidak"

Donghae tersenyum, walaupun hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima posisinya tapi dia tahu kalau Luhan mencintai Sehun. Cinta itu jelas terlihat saat Luhan menatap Sehun, jauh tersembunyi dimata rusa Luhan dan itu membuat Donghae merasa menyerah untuk bertahan. Luhan menghela nafasnya lega dan membalas senyuman Donghae hingga mampu membuat hati Donghae kembali berdebar-debar.

.

.

Sehun memasuki mobil Baekhyun dan melemparkan jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya di kursi belakang. Baekhyun melirik pada Sehun yang terlihat tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, sesekali tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Melihat Sehun yang terseyum bukan sesuatu yang baru untuk Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun seperti melihat alasan dibalik senyuman Sehun.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu senang?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan tawa kecil.

"Harusnya kau melihat wajah pria itu. Dia seperti Bom yang akan meledak"

"Siapa? Donghae?" Hanya nama itu yang melintas di benak Baekhyun. Memang siapa lagi jika bukan Donghae.

"Ya, pria itu"

"Aku fikir dia pria yang baik tapi kau terlihat seperi tidak menyukainya.."

"Ya, Aku sangat tidak menyukainya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Ucapan Sehun tercekat ditenggorokannya. Senyum tipis dan tawa kecil berhenti keluar dari belah bibir Sehun. Sehun terdiam dengan pemikiran yang baru hinggap di benaknya.

Benar. Kenapa dia tidak menyukai Donghae? Kalau Donghae tidak menyukainya itu wajar karena dia mencintai Luhan, tapi dia. Kenapa dia tidak menyukai Donghae?.

"Hanya jalankan mobilmu Byun Baekhyun, jangan terlalu banyak bertanya!"

Baekyun mendengus saat tiba-tiba Sehun kembali bersikap angkuh. Tanpa menunggu karena tidak ingin lagi mendapatkan bentakan Sehun, Baekhyun menyalakan mobilnya dan bersiap keluar dari tempat parkir rumah sakit.

.

.

Tepat dipagi buta Luhan sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa hal. Hari ini Donghae akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan Luhan ingin menyiapkan sarapan yang ia buat sendiri untuk Donghae sebagai tanda terimakasih dan selamat. Bukan makanan dengan lawuk padat. Hanya roti tawar berisikan potongan daging, keju, telur dan sayur-sayuran yang disiram saus tomat. Luhan tidak bisa memberi makanan yang lebih layak megingat kini ia masih berada di rumah sakit. Tapi Luhan berharap Donghae akan menyukainya.

Luhan tersenyum puas setelah tiga lapis roti selesai ia buat. Luhan sengaja menyelesaikannya sebelum Chris terbangun karena akan sulit menyiapkan semuanya jika Chris sudah terbangun. Luhan meletakannya dikotak bekal dan bersiap menuju kamar Donghae sebelum Chris terbangun. Sekarang masih pukul setengah enam pagi sebenarnya tapi Luhan sudah cukup baik mengenal Donghae. Donghae biasa terbangun jam lima pagi karena Donghae mengatakan kalau ia menyukai aroma udara sejuk dipagi buta.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging dibibir merah cherrynya. Sesekali Luhan akan membungkuk saat ada perawat yang menyapanya dengan sopan. Berhari-hari berada di rumah sakit membuat Luhan tidak hanya dikenal Minseok tapi Luhanpun menjadi familiar bagi perawat lainnya. Tentu siapa yang tidak akan mudah mengenali Ibu muda, cantik, ramah dan baik seperti Luhan. Beberapa perawat priapun dibuat terpesona oleh kecantikan luar dalam Luhan.

Hanya tinggal tiga langkah dan Luhan akan sampai didepan pintu kamar rawat Donghae. Namun langkah kecil Luhan terhenti saat matanya melihat seseorang yang ia kenali keluar dari kamar inap Donghae.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo.."

"Eonni!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan sangat terkejut. Mata bulatnya menjadi semakin membulat saat melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya.

Kyungsoo melirik pada suaminya yang juga menatapnya dengan gelisah. Kyungsoo berharap ini hanya halusinasi tapi Kyungsoo sadar, ini bukan halusinasinya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit melirik pada pintu kamar yang baru saja ia tutup. Berharap Donghae tidak akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

-Maafkan aku Oppa..-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini Kyung?"

Ya, maafkan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menghindar dari sosok Luhan yang menatapnya penuh dengan tuntutan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Ketemu di Chap 8^^ Kan kepo sama Donghae, sayang ga ada yang peka sama KODE di chap chap sebelumnya, di teliti coba, di chap chap sebelumnya itu selalu ada hal yang menyangkut untuk chap chap selanjutnya, padahal udah aku kasih jelas-jelas loh. Jelas banget malah huhuuhu Donghae kakaknya Sehun? Tapi Sehun aja baru kenal, jadi bukan^^ Mereka malah musuhan lol Donghae ayahnya Chris? Menurut kalian gitukah? Hahaha tunggu di next Chap^^ niatnya mau aku bongkar di Chap ini, tapi kaya TBC cocoknya nangkring disitu. ha ha ha Next Chap akan lebih panjang, karena nyampe 6K, soalnya akan ada dua FlashBack. Jadi ayo, REVIEEEWWW! Sebenarnya ini juga panjang, 5k lebih jadi jangan males review yaa^^

Di chap kemarin 90% masih pada nanyain, SIAPA AYAH CHRIS? Aku suka gatel, berasa pengen AAAAHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH gitu, bukan mendesah ya, jangan salah ngartiin. Kalian ga tau aja, kalo aku tiap baca review kalian suka nahan jempol buat ga PM kalian satu-satu dan bilang gini, gini, gini lmao kan gawat ya nanti kebongkar semua ^O^ Tapi masa kalian Aaaahhhhh.. kata-kata yang sulit untuk di ungkapkan. Lebih cermat, Cuma itu yang bisa aku bilang. Kemarin itu ada KODE loh, aku saking gemesnya sampe pasang DP BB pake KODE KERAS ITU.

Sehunnya ketemu Chris, horeeeeeee ha ha ha yang ngarep Sehun luluh sama kepolosan Chris. Maaf, hati Sehun ga selemah itu ^o^ Dan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? JengJeng! Apa hayooooo?

Seneng ga, liat Sehun udah sedikit merunduk sama Luhan? Aku juga Happy sama seperti kalian karena Chris sembuh^^

KimTammy17 : Soalnya yang jadi point utama dari FF ini bukan pendonor, tapi biaya.

Odultluluexo : Terawanganmu ada yang bener loh ha ha ha dan kayanya Cuma kamu yang peka sama KODE 'itu'.

JodohSeHun : kita bahas soal reviewmu^^ Sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih atas pujiannya dan maaf kalau ada kekurangan di FFku, aku emang bukan penulis handal^^

Pertama, "Luhan menderita, Luhan kelaparan, dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok harusnya mengerti kalau Luhan ga makan". Aku jawab, aku buat simple. Drama, movie ataupun FF itu selalu hanya mengambil dari inti cerita. Ga mungkinkan movie durasi dua jam tapi bisa merangkum kehidupan selama bertahun-tahun? Dan sebenarnya, coba kamu lempar jadi salah satu sahabat Luhan atau Luhannya sendiri. Apa kamu akan setiap hari meminta makan kesahabatmu? Apa kamu akan setiap hari bisa menemui sahabatmu sementara kamu sendiri punya kegiatan dan sahabatmu selalu menolak halus pemberiamu. Sebenarnya aku fikir ga haruskan hal sekecil ini jadi pembahasan disetiap chap? Kalo iya, titik ini bisa ada di chap berapa^^

Kedua, "Kyungsoo setiap hari jaga Chris, harusnya Luhan yang datang buat nitipin Chris di rumah Kyungsoo agar terlihat lebih real". Cara pandang setiap orang bedakan? Aku jadiin ini kisah nyata, kita berandai-andai. Chris sakit leukemia, Kyungsoo jarak rumahnya dari rumah Luhan hanya dipisah beberapa rumah. Kyungsoo wanita muda, punya suami yang pergi kerja jam 7 pagi pulang jam 8 malam, sementara dia ga punya kegiatan apapun. Sedangkan Chris 'Sakit'. Dia punya obat-obatan yang harus selalu dia bawa, kadang drop tiba-tiba dan Luhan harus dikebut kerja untuk cari uang. Jadi di sini siapa yang lebih memungkinkan untuk bisa datang atau mendatangi?

Ketiga, "Chanyeol harusnya muncul, kesannya Baekhyun jadi hidup sendirian". Pemain inti dari cerita ini adalah HunHan dan Chrisnya sendiri. Jadi apa aku harus tulis semua latar belakang pemain yang ada di sini? Kalau Baekhyun udah di Chap tiga, dan aku udah bilang di ocehanku di Chap-Chap sebelumnya. Minta maaf untuk CBHS dan KSHS, karena mereka hanya pemeran pembantu dan akan aku munculkan di waktu yang memang tepat. Di chap depan Chanyeol muncul ko^^

Keempat, "Karakter Sehun lebai, murahan, ga elegan dan feelnya kurang dapet". Di awal aku udah minta maaf kalau emang ga suka karekter Sehun yang aku buat, dan kalau kurang ngfeel mungkin karena banyak kekurangan diakunya sendiri^^ /Bow/

Kelima, "Tiga ratus juta won, biaya operasi Chris setara tiga milyar rupiah kalau indo, satu milyar cukup biar keliatan lebih real". Aku ambil latar belakangnya di Korea, jangan samain ke indo^^ Emang aku ga tau pasti biaya untuk operasi kaya gini bernilai berapa kalo di Korea. Tapi mata uang Indo lebih kecil dari Korea. Harga album di korea setara kaya harga baju lima puluh ribuan di Indo, bahkan di bawahnya. paling sekitar 20 ribu, tapi kalau di indo jadi ratusan ribu. Jadi harga yang di Korea kecil tapi kalau di itung pake mata uang rupiah ya jadi besar. Karena itu aku bilang jangan disamain^^

Terimakasih udah bilang FFku bagus, insya allah aku akan semakin belajar biar FF ini bisa lebih keliatan real^^

Ini aku harus ngomong apa lagi? Selain I LOVE YOU ALL^^Thanks ya, atas semua dukungan dan doanya. Insya allah FF ini ga akan terbengkalai, Cuma maaf, karena aku lagi ga banyak waktu kosong jadi updatenya aga ngaret mulu. Mohon maklumi ya^^

Thanks to :

rly | Selenia Oh | byunbyun | cloverchan3 | Richjoonmoney | BabyByunie | hunhan's daughter | tiehanhun9094 | HunHanCherry1220 | nisarama | MissPark92 | kwaiinunung | devi | Kim124 | deva94bubletea | OhXiSeLu | LisnaOhLu120 | chooco | misslah | seluhaenbiased | Viyomi | karinaalysia2047 | cho min ah | rebaem042 | Oh Grace | dhadhiaa | IndahOliedLee | Sherli898 | laabaiknds | ElisYe Het | Reechan07 | Nurul999 | KasHunHan | Oxyeols | Osh Indry Xlh | 7wulanm | auntyjeje | Husnul28 | Junita761 | rikha-chan | Sarrah HunHan | kiriyya aoi | Light-B | osehn | KimTammy17 | marchtaotao | yellowfishh14 | HwangRere27 | vietrona chan | zoldyk | | hunrene194 | kartikaandri15 | DEERHUN794 | daebaktaeluv | ohandeer | Juna Oh | Novey | Rusa Beijing LH7 | Seravin509 | SenNunna | odultluluexo | hunhanssi | Kimmuth | annisa | LittleJasmine2 | chim95 | bella . bdbebell | hunexohan | dearmykrishan | sitsitkom | .45 | ShyiSehun | RereYunjae Pegaxue | ChagiLu | Ludeer | DBSJYJ | dayahbyun | Sanshaini Hikari | hunnaxxx | Kim YeHyun | HunLu520 | BiEl025 | satanSEKAI | choikim1310 | joohyunkies | sanmayy88 | park28sooyah | anisaberliana94 | igineeer | ruixi1 | TKsit | ParkNada | Arifahohse | fngrlxo | Lisasa Luhan | deerhanhuniie | niasaw3ty | ikhakyungso | Jung NaeRa | Angel Deer | exolv | BB137 | NopwillineKaiSoo | Deerwolf19 | tinywild | kimaerinuna502 | Eghaa Jung | nadzaaiko | gefiranamsanhunhan | Baby niz 137 | danactebh | Flowerinyou | firdha arafah | Lu |JodohSeHun | Deerwind | Moomy'Na Owen | Para Guest | - The Secret Past chap 7.

Aku tunggu reviewnya untuk Chap ini^^

Dan aku ga bisa ngomong banyak untuk di sini, please kalo ada pertanyaan ke BB aja ya, yang belum punya Pinku, cek ocehanku di chap sebelumnya. Di situ udah aku tulis, dan maaf lagi kalo ada nama FFn yang belum aku tulis , aku updatenya kaya lagi dikejar macan. Tolong maafkan dan maklumi, yang penting update kan ho ho ho yang jelas aku baca semua review kalian. Dan aku bertermikashi untuk yang meluangkan waktu sekedar untuk review. Jangan berhenti review ya.. buat yang belum review tolong kalo bisa review ya^^

Yang pasti mah aku selalu berterimkasih untuk semua review kalian di Chap 7, dan semoga ga bosen-bosen sama FF ini. Thanks juga untuk yang follow favorit. Kita ketemu di chap 9, Ok?

See you dinext chap^^ Love you untuk kalian semua /Heart/ Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^

CEK MY STORY, ADA SEQUEL BLACK ROSE BUAT YANG BELUM BACA, TAPI REVIEW YA^^ DAN PLEASE! AKU GA BISA NAHAN BUAT GA CURHAT KEKALIAN ATAU TANYA PERASAAN KALIAN! GIMANA PERASAAN KALIAN LIAT BUNDA LULU KE KOREA TAPI AYAH SEHUN MALAH ADA DI JEPANG? KALO AKU, DEMI SEMVAK SOOMAN! AKU BERASA PENGEN TERBANG KE JEPANG BUAT BAWA SEHUN BALIK KE KOREA TT HAMPIR DUA TAHUN MENUNGGU DAN AKHIRNYA LUHAN KE KOREA TAPI SEHUNNYA DI JEPANG ITU, SAKIIIIIITTTTTT! AH, INI LEBAI GA SIH? TAPI AKU BENERAN BAPER SETENGAH DONGKOL TT

UNTUK OH GRACE, AKU BACA REVIEWMU DI TWO PEOPLE. KAMU WAJIB INPITE BBKU! 57E68559. INPITE! INPITE! INPITE!


	9. Chapter 9

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengkancing kemeja berwarna biru laut yang ia kenakan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi dan itu berarti waktunya untuk meninggalkan Korea menjadi semakin dekat. Donghae menghela nafasnya, mungkin dia tidak akan lagi melihat Luhan setelah ini karna dia gagal untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Sehun lebih beruntung darinya dan Donghae hanya bisa berharap Sehun tidak akan bodoh untuk menyakiti Luhan.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di sana, tak jauh darinya. Luhan selalu terlihat cantik dimata Donghae tidak peduli apapun yang Luhan kenakan.

"Ya.. aku akan pulang"

Luhan mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Donghae. Luhan menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Donghae setelah mendengar semuanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku membuatkanmu makanan, makanlah saat kau ada di pesawat.."

Luhan menaruh kotak bekal yang kini sudah bertambah menjadi dua kotak di atas koper milik Donghae. Luhan sengaja membelikan kue untuk Donghae makan, walaupun Luhan tahu yang ia berikan tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Donghae lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak mengenalimu.."

Donghae meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan menatap mata Luhan dengan ketulusan yang ia miliki untuk wanita yang ia cintai.

"Aku akan menanyakan ini pada Kyungsoo.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Donghae dapat mengetahui sendiri dari mana ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku yang memaksanya untuk berbicara dan sedikit marah padamu karena kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya.."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku untuk membantumu jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kau bahkan tidak melihatku saat itu Luhan.."

Suara Donghae terdengar lirih dengan sirat kesedihan dimatanya, membuat Luhan merasa berdosa karena saat itu mengacuhkan pria sebaik Donghae.

oooooooooooooooooooo

23 – June – 2014. 12 : 13 PM KST.

"Kau lihat itu, wanita yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans panjang? Dia yang bernama Luhan. Terlihat sederhana tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau kau akan menyukainya Oppa.." Kyungsoo menunjuk sosok Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya. Memberi tahu lebih jelas mana sosok sahabatnya pada kakak sepupu Jongin.

Dia 'Lee Donghae'. Yang memang dalam pencarian untuk menemukan sosok wanita idamannya hanya menatap penuh keterpesonaan pada wanita yang Kyungsoo tunjukan. Luhan yang dengan ramah dan cantiknya tersenyum pada tamu-tamu yang berada di restoran tempat ia bekerja.

Kyungsoo menyenggol jahil lengan Donghae, dia tahu kalau Donghae langsung tertarik pada Luhan. Tidak sia-sia dia sudah bersusah payah memaksa kakak sepupunya datang kemari. Dan Lihat, akan ada satu pasang anak Adam, Hawa yang bersatu. Kyungsoo mengucap 'Amin' di dalam hati untuk ini.

"Dia memiliki anak bukan?"

Donghae hanya melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka tidak sadar, dengan berdiri di depan kaca restoran sepeti seorang mata-mata, membuat orang lain disekitar mereka merasa waspada.

"Heuum.. seperti yang aku ceritakan Oppa, Luhan adalah wanita pekerja keras. Dia sangat giat bekerja untuk bisa menyembuhkan anaknya. Ayo kita masuk, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Luhan" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Donghae yang tidak memberontak sama sekali dan mengambil tempat duduk layaknya tamu lain.

"Eonni!"

Luhan menoleh pada suara yang jelas tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria pada Luhan yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan?" Luhan bersikap layaknya pelayan lainnya walaupun yang ia hadapai adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kyungsoo berdiri dan menggapit lengan Luhan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu.."

Luhan menatap terkejut pada Kyungsoo yang berbisik di telinga kirinya.

"Kyung, Kau tahu kalau aku menolak segela macam kencan butamu"

"Kau harus melihatnya lebih dulu Eonni. Lihat, dia sejak tadi menatapmu tanpa berkedip. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Oppa, ini Luhan.."

Donghae berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang hanya melirik tanpa minat kepada Donghae.

"Namaku Lee.."

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, maafkan aku" Luhan membungkuk kecil pada Donghae tanpa melihat wajah Donghae yang hanya tersenyum kecut saat Luhan dengan sengaja memotong ucapannya. Luhan pergi dan kembali mengurus pekerjaanya, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang memberengut kesal ditempatnya.

Luhan tidak menyukai setip kali Kyungsoo mengatur kencan buta untuknya. Bagi Luhan yang terpenting sekarang bukanlah mencari sosok pria untuk ia jadikan pendamping, dan tenggelam dalam pusaran asmara bersama seorang pria yang bisa saja membuatnya lupa pada peranya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu. Jika salah memilih itu hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin malas untuk mencari uang, dan mungkin akan membuat Luhan lengah hingga Chris bisa saja meninggal karna perhatian dan waktunya yang terbagi percuma. Luhan hanya ingin focus mengurus Chris dan tidak ada hal lainnya yang Luhan inginkan selain kesembuhan Chris.

"Maafkan Luhan, Oppa. Dia memang sedikit sulit didekati, dia terlalu memprioritaskan Chris.."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo membuat rasa kesal yang Donghae rasakan menghilang. Donghae justru merasa kagum dan semakin tertarik pada Luhan. Dan untuk beberapa menit, Donghae mengambil keputusan. Dia hanya akan diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan jika ia sempat, dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menemukan cela agar ia bisa memasuki kehidupan Luhan dengan sendirinya bukan karna kencan buta yang tidak Luhan sukai. Dia tidak pengecut dia hanya ingin mendekati Luhan dengan carannya sendiri.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Mungkin Luhan akan jatuh dalam pesona Donghae jika saja saat itu dia meluangkan waktunya walaupun hanya satu menit untuk sekedar melihat wajah Donghae. Tapi memang saat itu Luhan benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin kedekatan dengan seorang pria, dan kini saat Luhan sudah bisa melihat kabaikan dan ketulusan Donghae, hatinya justru sudah terjerat pada seorang Oh Sehun yang mungkin tidak lebih baik dari Donghae. Luhan hanya bisa menyebut dirinya orang bodoh. Di depanya jelas ada seorang pria dengan jiwa malaikatnya tapi ia justru mengharapkan uluran tangan dari seorang iblis seperti Sehun. Dunia sungguh sudah terbalik untuk Luhan karena perasaannya sendiri, tapi memang itu yang Luhan rasakan, ia tidak bisa memungkiri dan menjadi munafik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong maafkan aku.." Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan. Sebuah permintaan maaf untuk semua yang sudah terjadi dan permintan maaf karena dia tidak bisa menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya.

Tentang Donghae yang mencintai Luhan dan mengambil celah kecil untuk memasuki hidup Luhan dengan mendaftar sebagai pendonor Chris, dan mungkin sampai detik itu Tuhan berpihak pada Donghae karena saat ini Tuhan seperti meninggalnya bersama rasa perih yang Donghae rasakan. Donghae tahu kalau Luhan menolak cintanya.

"Sudahlah.. kau tidak harus meminta maaf padaku Lu, kau memiliki hak untuk membuat cerita kehidupanmu sendiri bersama siapa. Yang perlu kau ketahui, aku selalu ada untuk menyambutmu jika kau membutuhkan tempat bersandar dan aku selalu menunggumu jika kau ingin berpaling.."

Berpaling dari Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguki ucapan Donghae. Senyuman Luhan yang pasti akan ia rindukan saat ia sudah berada di Jepang nanti. Donghae memeluk Luhan dan Luhan hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun menolak.

"Terimakasih Oppa.."

Donghae terkekeh pelan, ini pertama kalinya Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa. Yah, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ia bawa ke Jepang nanti. Kenangannya bersama Luhan dan Chris yang pasti tidak akan ia lupakan.

.

.

Luhan mengkancingkan kemaja bergambar Iron man yang Chris kenakan. Hari ini tiba, hari dimana ia dan Chris akan keluar dari rumah sakit yang sudah berjasa banyak atas kesembuhan Chris, dan Luhan berharap ia tidak akan lagi datang ke tempat ini untuk alasan apapun.

"Sudah selesai.." Luhan tersenyum lebar begitupun dengan Chris. Untuk Chris jika Ibunya tersenyum diapun harus ikut tersenyum.

Chris terlihat sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang. Bahkan berat badan Chris naik dengan cepat, mungkin itu karna Luhan sudah tidak lagi membatasi apa yang ingin Chris makan hingga Chris bisa puas melahap semua yang ia inginkan. Minseok datang bersama Suho di sampingnya. Mereka sengaja ingin mengantar kepulangan Luhan.

"Ini hadiah untukmu Chris.."

Chris menerima kado pemberian Suho dengan senang hati. Chris tidak bisa untuk tidak bersorak saat mendapati perlengkapan sekolah bergambar Iron man yang Suho hadiahkan.

"Terimakasih paman Suho.."

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Chris.

"Gunakan saat Chris memulai sekolah, Chris harus menjadi anak pintar agar bisa membuat Ibu bahagia, Ok ?"

Chris mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Chris akan menjadi Doctor seperti paman Suho dan menyembuhkan Ibu jika Ibu sakit.."

Perkatan polos Chris yang meluncur dengan sendirinya mampu membuat Luhan tidak kuasa membendung rasa bangganya pada Chris. Luhan berlutut di depan Chris dan merengkuh Chris dalam pelukannya. Luhan bahagia, sangat bahagia karna anak yang ia didik di tengah-tengah kesulitan yang ada, tumbuh menjadi sosok baik, penurut dan penyayang. Luhan merasa berhasil membentuk karakter Chris, walaupun masih panjang perjalanan yang harus ia lewati sampai Chris bisa benar-benar ia lepas. Dan Luhan berharap, ia akan bisa terus mendampingi Chris sampai Chris besar dan menjadi seorang pria yang akan mambuatnya merasa kagum.

"Ibu menyayangimu Chris.."

"Chris menyayangi Ibu.."

Luhan tersenyum dan menciumi permukaan wajah Chris dengan gembira. Minseok merasa terharu melihat pemandangan ini di depannya, semua yang sudah Luhan lakukan mendapatkan balasan sepadan dari Tuhan. Minseok merasa ingin memiliki seorang anak seperti Chris. Aaa.. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ambilah.."

Minseok menoleh pada Suho yang masih menatap lurus pada Chris dan Luhan. Senyuman Minseok, diam-diam terukir saat ia mengambil sapu tangan yang Suho berikan. Pipi Minseok bersemu kemerahan, rasa malu bercampur tersipu menyergapi diri Minseok dengan sendirinya. Uh, ada apa dengannya? Minseok tanpa sadar mencium sapu tangan milik Suho dan hampir pingsan saat hidungnya menghirup wangi parfume milik Suho melekat di sana. Suho terkekeh pelan, sangat pelan saat ia melihat tingkah suster yang sudah bersamanya selama empat tahun terakhir.

"Bibi Minseok demam, pipinya memerah seperti saus tomat.." Chris menunjuk Minseok dengan pandangan meneliti hingga mampu membuat Minseok dan Suho menjadi salah tingkah. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat gelagat Minseok. Sepertinya ada dua insan yang baru terkena panah asmara dari sang cupid.

Suho berdehem. Dengan perasan berdebar Suho keluar dari kamar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kosong sebelum ada pasien lainnya yang mengisi.

"Sepertinya kau akan mengakhir masa single mu Min.."

Minseok mendelik dengan pipi yang semakin memarah. Dengan tergesa karena tidak ingin semakin digoda Luhan, Minseokpun meninggalkan Luhan yang tertawa senang bersama Chris.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan hebohnya memasukan apapun pada troley yang ia dorong. Hari ini jadwal Sehun selesai dijam lima sore dan Baekhyun berniat ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Luhan sebagai perayaan kesembuhan Chris. Mengingat, ia pun belum menjenguk Chris lepas jagoan kecilnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau akan membeli semuanya?" Sehun yang memang mengekor di belakang Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada belanjaan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak.

"Tentu.. inikan pesta dan pesta haruslah mewah"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Setahunya pesta yang bisa disebut mewah adalah pesta yang diadakan di hotel besar bukan gudang seperti tempat tinggal Luhan.

"Sehun, kau sangat tampan"

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa!"

"Menikahlah denganku Oppa.."

Sehun mendecih pelan saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan para pengagumnya. Namun dengan cepat Sehun mengukir senyum lebar dibibirnya hingga mampu membuat teriakan para wanita yang mengidolakannya menjadi semakin terdengar nyaring. Sial untuknya karena tidak mengenakan masker.

"Akupun mencintai kalian.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA.."

Sehun melambai pada sekerumpulan wanita muda yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sehun bisa mendengar bisikan penuh pemujan untuknya dari wanita yang Sehun anggap bodoh.

"Hati-hatilah saat pulang, Oppa akan beristirahat dengan nyenyak malam ini.." Cukup sepenggel kata itu dan kebohongan Sehun menjadi sempurna.

Baekhyun hanya menatap jengah pada sikap Sehun dan lebih merasa jengah lagi pada wanita yang terus mengeluh-eluhkan Sehun, Sehun tidak sebaik seperti yang mereka lihat dan mata mereka sudah di butakan oleh pesona mengerikan Oh Sehun. Baekhyun berjalan, menerobos kerumunan gadis muda berotak sinting –Menerut Baekhyun- dan memasuki mobilnya tanpa membantu Sehun yang tengah kesulitan untuk keluar dari super market karna terkepung oleh wanita-wanita yang ingin sekedar mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Itu adalah lancaran pertama darinya untuk Sehun sebagai haters seorang Oh Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa puas di dalam mobilnya, sangat jarang ia mengerjai Sehun seperti ini dan ternyata cukup menghibur. Ia harus melakukannya lagi lain waktu.

.

.

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung berjalan untuk membuka pintu yang diketuk pelan dari luar. Senyuman pria tampan dengan telinga perinya terukir saat mendapati sosok wanita pujaannya berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah lama datang?"

Satu kecupan manis ia dapatkan dari kekasih mungilnya, 'Byun Baekhyun'. Dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa malu pada Sehun yang hanya mendengus di belakang Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai lima belas menit lalu.."

"Dimana Luhan ?"

Ini bukan Baekhyun, tapi Sehun yang bertanya hingga membuat Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik.

"Dia sedang istirahat, dia jatuh pingsan lima menit lalu.."

"APA!"

"PINGSAN!"

Teriakan Sehun bersahutan dengan seruan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sedikit bingung saat melihat reaksi Sehun yang jelas terlihat sangat hawatir. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan beberapa bulan ini? Dia hanya tahu kalau Luhan adalah asisten Sehun, tentu Baekhyun yang mengatakan. Tapi untuk seukuran pria yang memiliki sifat seperti Sehun, hawatir pada kondisi mantan asistennya sendiri, Chanyeol rasa itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, terkecuali ada sesuatu yang lain di sini.

"Luhan, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kondisimu ?" Baekhyun segera mengajukan pertanyaan penuh dengan kecemasan saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Luhan.

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun yang duduk berlutut di depannya. Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di sebelah Chris yang sudah tertidur dengan mata yang sebenarnya tertuju pada Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sedikit merasa heran, kenapa Sehun bisa berada di rumahnya?

"Aku baik Baek, jangan hiraukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dia pasti melebih-lebihkan.. Aku hanya merasa lemas dan pusing sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, tidak lebih dari itu.." Luhan melirik kesal pada Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum lebar di samping Sehun.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku besok. Kita akan memeriksakan kondisimu.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan tatapan memohon yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun, Luhan benar-benar tidak bercanda, dia tidak ingin lagi datang kerumah sakit dengan alasan apapun. Namun dengan cepat, Baekhyun memberi tatapan tegas yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Merengekpun percuma, karna pasti Baekhyun akan menggerednya dengan paksa, dan Luhan hanya bisa menyerah dengan pasrah.

Sehun menunduk sejenak, untuk menyembunyikan rasa lega hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dengan tanpa menoleh pada Luhan, Sehun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap punggung tegapnya.

.

.

"Pakailah, udara diluar cukup dingin.." Sehun menyampirkan coat miliknya pada bahu Luhan yang tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya di kursi panjang yang memang sengaja mereka bawa keluar untuk bisa dipakai menunggu BBQ yang sedang dimasak Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun matang.

Pekarangan kecil rumah Luhan berhasil Baekhyun sulap menjadi tempat pesta mewah yang ia maksud. Yah, cukup mewah dengan alat panggang dan satu lampu yang sangat terang. Baekhyun sudah gila tentang ini.

"Aku tidak kedinginan" Luhan mengambil coat milik Sehun dan memberikannya kembali kepada Sehun yang sudah mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Sehun mendecih kesal melihat sikap Luhan yang sangat acuh, bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya dan lebih memfokuckan tatapannya pada punggung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka. Dan menurut Sehun wajahnya jauh lebih baik untuk dipandang dibanding dua punggung itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di fikiranmu Luhan, kau terlalu rumit untuk ditebak. Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura besikap baik pad.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di sini bukan tempatmu untuk bermain.." Suara ketus Luhan yang memotong ucapan Sehun, berhasil membuat kekesalan Sehun semakin meninggi, tapi Sehun tidak boleh terbawa. Dia masih sadar diri dengan siapa dirinya, dan keributan bisa saja mengusik rumah lainnya untuk melihat.

"Kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri pada Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya membisu dan itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau bersikap normal padaku? layaknya kau kepada pria itu.. aku tidak menyukai saat aku diacuhkan!"

Kekehan kecil Luhan terdengar. Luhan hanya merasa lucu dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Jadi aku hanya diizinkan melakukan dan mengatakan apapun yang kau sukai, begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya!"

"Kau terlalu egois Sehun.."

"Memang itulah aku, aku egois, sangat egois!"

Ya, kau sangat egois Sehun dan keegoisanmu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak Luhan sukai. Luhan hanya diam hingga mempu menciptakan suasana hening diantara mereka. Kini yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dan dentingan-dentingan kecil dari alat-alat pemanggang yang tengah mereka gunakan. Senyum tipis Luhan secara alami terukir, saat ia bisa melihat tatapan cinta dan sayang yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol miliki untuk satu sama lain. Luhan bersyukur karena pesta ini tidak melibatkan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin –Ini untuk menjaga privacy Sehun- sehingga Luhan tidak harus menelan rasa iri yang lebih besar.

"Aku dengar, mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan.."

Luhan tahu siapa yang Sehun maksud dengan mereka, dan Luhan merasa membicarakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih baik dari pada membicarakan tentang mereka –Sehun, Luhan-. Membicarakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah hal kedua yang Luhan sukai setelah membicarakan anaknya.

"Hemmm... Chanyeol sudah merencanakannya tapi Baekhyun menolak. Dia belum siap untuk menikah.."

Tatapan Sehun yang semula tertuju pada punggung Chanyeol, Baekhyun, kini beralih pada Luhan yang masih mengukir senyum di sampingnya. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Hanya berfikir, jika Baekhyun saja belum siap lalu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ukiran senyuman tipis dibibir Luhan menghilang. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya hingga membuat mata mereka saling beradu. Mata yang tanpa sadar selalu membuat mereka terhanyut dan kehilangan kendali atas diri masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan Baekhyun belum memiliki kesiapan untuk menikah, tapi kau sudah memiliki anak diusia mudamu, apa itu tidak membuatmu terbebani?" Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang bersarang di benaknya. Sehun tidak mengira, rasa ingin tahunya tentang bagaimana kehidupan Luhan mampu membuatnya bertanya seperti ini. Ini bukanlah dirinya.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada dua insan di hadapannya. Pertanyaan Sehun cukup membuat Luhan merasa seperti Sehun tengah mengorek kisah hidupnya. Tapi selagi itu terasa tidak mengganggu, Luhan tidak akan keberatan untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Chris bukanlah beban, dia anugerah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Anugerah yang belum tentu bisa semua orang dapatkan.." Senyum tipis menjadi pelengkap jawaban Luhan.

Ya, Chris adalah anugerah dan Luhan tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap mempertahankan Chris di dalam rahimnya. Luhan merasa sempurna dengan adanya Chris walaupun ia hidup dalam kesusahan yang membelenggu pundaknya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak ingin hidup seperti wanita lainnya? Menjadi Ibu diusiamu yang masih muda bukanlah hal mudah.." Sehun masih dengan setia menatap wajah cantik Luhan dari samping.

"Akan menjadi munafik jika aku menjawab tidak. Tapi jika aku harus memilih, hidup seperti sekarang atau hidup melajang bebas seperti wanita muda lainnya, aku akan tetap memilih untuk hidup seperti ini. Tidak peduli sesulit apa harus berjuang, bagiku Chris adalah pilihan terbaik yang tidak akan pernah membuatku menyesal.." Luhan mengucapkannya penuh dengan keyakinan, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari ucapan Luhan dan itu membuat hati Sehun sedikit tersentuh.

Luhan adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil menyentuh hati Sehun dengan telak. Jika dilihat dari luar Luhan terlihat seperti wanita rapuh yang membutuhkan tempat berteduh hanya untuk sekedar bernafas, tapi Sehun baru menyadari, betapa kuatnya jiwa yang bersarang pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Sehun merasakan getaran kecil dijantungnya. Getaran asing yang tidak pernah Sehun rasakan dan Sehun tidak tahu harus mengartikan getaran ini sebagai apa. Yang Sehun mengerti adalah, getaran ini terasa tidak mengganggu dirinya.

"Luhan.."

"Heemmm.." Luhan menoleh dengan gumaman kecil. Rasa kesalnya kepada Sehun cukup mereda karena perbincangan singkat mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Mata mereka kini saling beradu dan itu membuat jantung Luhan terasa seperti kembali meletup-letup dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada yang mengelak atau sekedar berkedip. Mata bening Luhan seolah terjerat dalam tatapan lembut Sehun dan mata kelam Sehun seolah terhanyut dalam tatapan meneduhkan milik Luhan. Tidak ada sekelebat pemikiran lain dibenak Sehun, selain ingin mencium bibir merah cherry Luhan.

Luhan tidak terkejut sama sekali, saat Sehun mendekat dan menyatukan belah bibir mereka. Luhan merasa seperti ini bukan lagi hal asing untuknya, bahkan Luhan berfikir jika ia menyukai bagaimana bibir Sehun yang menyapa bibirnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya seiring Sehun yang menyesap bibir bawahnya. Jika Sehun terus seperti ini, lalu bagaimana ia akan bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri? Ia tengah berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari hidupnya tapi Sehun justru selalu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan semua usaha yang sudah ia lakukan. Luhan merasa kalau Sehun adalah magnet yang mempu manariknya dengan kuat dan cepat . Seberapa keraspun ia berusaha untuk lepas, tapi Sehun akan selalu dengan mudahnya, menarik dirinya untuk kembali terperangkap.

Sehun semakin dalam mencium bibir Luhan yang sebenarnya hanya diam tidak membalas, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa kesal. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan bagian dari tubuh Luhan pada dirinya. Tangan Sehun dengan lembut mengusap tengkuk Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit merasa merinding karena sentuhan Sehun. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada satu pasang mata yang menatap terkejut pada keduanya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir menjatuhkan piring berisi BBQ siap santap yang ia pegang saat ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sehun mencium Luhan, andai saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap mengambilnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ini berawal, tapi melihat Luhan tidak menolak, bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan sentuhan Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menerka, kalau ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak akan merasa cemas, jika saja Luhan tidak berciuman dengan Sehun. Tapi pada kenyataannya yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sehun, bukan pria lain. Baekhyun takut, takut Luhan akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti wanita lainnya dan lebih takut lagi jika Luhan jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Baekhyun sangat mengenal Luhan, Luhan adalah wanita yang tidak akan menerima dengan mudah sentuhan dari seorang pria, terkecuali jika Luhan sendiri menyukai pria itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh membuat Luhan jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Sehun! Baekhyun siap mendekati dua insan yang masih terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menggeleng pada Baekhyun yang melayangkan tatapan protesnya.

"Tunggu Luhan menjelaskannya sendiri padamu Baek, jangan selalu terbawa emosi. Luhan berhak atas hidupnya sendiri.."

Apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan adalah benar. Baekhyun mengakui itu, kalau Luhan berhak atas hidupnya sendiri. Tapi tidak bersama Sehun! Sehun bukanlah pria yang tepat untuk sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Luhan mendapatkan pria yang memiliki kepribadian baik bukan sebaliknya, dan Baekhyun hanya ingin sekedar mengingatkan Luhan, kalau Sehun bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak lagi menyaksikan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berciuman.

Tatapan kosong Baekhyun terarah pada alat panggang yang ada di hadapannya. Fikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk, pada apa yang harus ia lakukan esok hari. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Luhan, atau menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Untuk menunggu Luhan menjelaskan semuanya sendiri.

.

.

"Ayolah Lu, percepat langkahmu.." Baekhyun terus menarik tangan Luhan yang menggerutu di belakangnya dengan ocehan-ocehan yang tidak Baekhyun dengarkan.

Kini mereka berada di rumah sakit, seperti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan semalam. Mereka akan memeriksakan kondisi Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sering lemas. Luhan menyentak tangannya dengan sebal, membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana Baek?"

"Hanya ikuti aku nona Lu.." Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat Luhan memasang wajah merajuknya. Dan kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa memperdulikan rengekan sahabatnya.

Semalaman suntuk Baekhyun habiskan untuk berfikir, dan Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan menceritakan sendiri tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun hawatir, sangat hawatir. Tapi Baekhyun untuk sementara hanya akan mengawasi dari kejauhan. Mengawasi Sehun agar Baekhyun tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan dari sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi Eonni.."

Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun tanpa canggung saling balas memeluk dengan seorang doctor muda yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mengangguk kecil saat mengerti kalau doctor yang kemungkinan akan memeriksanya adalah seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Kau yang bernama Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak terkejut, dan membalas uluran tangan dari doctor bernama Hani di depannya. Cantik. Itulah penilaian awal Luhan kepada Hani.

"Dia Hani eonni, Lu, dia doctor pribadi Sehun" Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan, mencoba memusnahkan rasa kebingungan Luhan, dan Luhan memberi anggukan mengerti. Pantas saja Baekhyun terlihat akrab dengan doctor cantik ini.

"Eonni, bisa kau periksa sahabatku? Beberapa hari ini dia menjadi sering lemas dan mual"

"Tentu Baek. Silakan kau berbaring di sana.."

Luhan mengangguk dan berbaring pada bed stretcher yang berada di ruangan doctor Hani. Luhan merasa sedikit gelisah saat Hani mulai memeriksanya menggunkan Stethoscope. Dia tidak mungkin menderita penyakit mematikan bukan? Luhan merasa kalau kini dia sudah trauma pada hal-hal seperti ini.

"Sepetinya kita harus melakukan cek darah. Ada yang harus dipastikan di sini.."

"Cek darah?"

"Apa buruk?"

Hani tertawa pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Baekhyun terlihat cemas dan Luhan terlihat ketakutan. Hani merasa sedikit bersalah sebenarnya karena telah membuat pasien dan temannya terkejut.

"Bukan hal besar, hanya ada yang harus dipastikan" Hani tersenyum dan menuju tempat lain untuk mengambil alat suntik. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya saling melempar tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang kini memutari benak mereka berdua.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan?

.

.

"Bacalah.."

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih, sejak darah Luhan diambil. Kini Baekhyun tengah mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Hasil tes darah Luhan sudah keluar dan sudah ada ditangannya. Baekhyun merasa seperti ia akan membuka buku tanggal kematiannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu hawatir Baek.. Luhan tidak mengidap penyakit apapun.." Hani menunjukkan senyum tipisnya dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun tenang. Luhan sedang ada di toilet dan Luhan memberi hak sepenuhnya pada dirinya untuk melihat lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menyobek perekat amplop kiriman dari laboratorium. Mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat rapih di dalamnya. Sedikit menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Apa ia berlebihan? Ini hanya selembar kertas! Buka dan baca Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuruti perintah dari otaknya. Membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya dan membaca hasil dari pemeriksaan darah yang Luhan lakukan. Semuanya terlihat cukup menenangkan untuk Baekhyun diawal. Tapi tidak setelah ia membaca kalimat yang tertera dibarisan tengah. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, matanya memanas dan dadanya berdegup dengan kecang. Ia tidak salah membaca bukan? Luhan tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa Baek?" Luhan segera duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun, mengguncang bahu Baekhyun pelan saat Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin merasa takut dan gelisah. Memang apa yang tertera dikertas itu?

"Katakan, ada apa Baek?" Luhan merasa nyalinya menciut untuk merampas kertas di tangan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih menunggu jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan dengan genangan airmata. Baekhyun menatap Luhan sejenak, dan berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya yang terasa kelu, walaupun selalu kembali berakhir terkatup rapat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dan menaha nafasnya sendiri. Menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat, karena Luhan pasti akan merasa terkejut setelah mendengar ucapannya. Baekhyun yakin, pasti Luhan memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa sampai hal ini terjadi.

"Luhan.." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap nanar pada Luhan.

"Kau hamil.." Melanjutkan ucapannya yang mampu membuat Luhan terpaku ditempatnya.

Mata Luhan hanya menatap lurus pada Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya seperti berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar memompa darah di dalam sana. Ucapan Baekhyun cukup membuat Luhan tercengang, dan Luhan merasa kalau ia kembali dilempar pada kejadian yang sudah ia kubur dengan susah payah. Luhan merasa kalau ia dejavu pada keadaan ini.

oooooooooooooooooooo

06 – Maret – 2011. 10 : 13AM CST.

"Kau hamil Luhan.."

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya setelah mendengar jelas apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia hamil anak dari bajingan itu.

"Itu mustahil Baek! MUSTAHIL!" Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan tangisannya yang pecah. Luhan merasa kalau kepalanya yang sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu terasa pening semakin terasa menjadi-jadi sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia hamil. Itu tidak mungkin! Luhan terus memutar kata-kata itu dalam benaknya. Sangat sulit untuk Luhan menerima kenyataan ini.

Ya tidak mungkin, pasti ada yang salah dengan alat kehamilan itu.

Dengan isakannya yang masih memenuhi kamar milik Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan dan merampas alat tes kehamilan yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini pasti salah Baek.. aku tidak mungkin hamil.."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengelurkan dua alat tes kehamilan lainnya yang menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Positive.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar dan seketika, Luhan pun luruh terduduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terus menangis dan mencengkram kuat baju yang ia kenakan. Mencengkaram tepat di bagian perut, seolah ingin meremas isi yang ada di dalam sana. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika ini benar sebuah kenyataan, maka ini sudah menjadi akhir dari kehidupannya.

Baekhyun menatap sedih pada kondisi sahabatnya. Luhan sudah terlihat semakin kurus karena nafsu makannya yang menghilang sejak kejadian itu dan morningsick yang Luhan alamai karena kehamilannya. Dan kepribadian Luhan yang ceria seolah lenyap, tergantikan dengan Luhan yang menjadi sosok tertutup dan pendiam. Perubahan Luhan tentu memubuat orang disekitarnya bertanya-tanya. Tapi Luhan selalu memberi jawaban 'Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan', walaupun itu pada Kris sekalipun. Pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun silam.

Semua kejadiannya menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan selain Baekhyun. Luhan selalu beranggapan kalau ia akan bisa melewatinya dan menanggungnya sendiri tanpa harus ada orang lain yang ikut andil dan melupakannya dengan siringnya waktu berjalan. Baekhyun hanya menuruti apa keinganan sahabatnya, membantu dalam hal apapun yang kiranya bisa ia lakukan. Tapi untuk sekarang, Baekhyun merasa kalau semua sudah tidak bisa Luhan hadapai sendiri. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu, dan Luhan tidak boleh menanggungnya sendiri. Pria berengsek itu harus memberi Luhan pertanggung jawaban.

"Kita harus mencari pria itu Lu.. kita bisa melaporkannya pada polisi! Atau meminta detektif untuk menemukannya! Aku yakin kita bisa menemukannya walaupun ia bersembunyi di dalam lubang semut sekalipun, dia harus memberi pertanggung jawaban untukmu" Ya, itu yang harus dilakukan!

Luhan mendongak pada Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah basah penuh airmata dan keringat. Baekhyun bisa melihat gurat kegelisahan yang amat sangat besar dimata Luhan, dan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu seperti menghantam ulu hatinya. Luhan terdiam, sedikit menimang ucapan Baekhyun, namun setelahnya Luhan memberikan gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak Baek, jika kita mencarinya, berita ini akan tersebar dan itu hanya akan membuat nama kedua orang tuaku menjadi rusak. Mereka adalah para pejabat dan mungkin gelar mereka akan dicabut jika ini terbongkar.." Luhan menjawab dengan lirih dengan penuh rasa keputusasaan. Ia merasakan gamang pada pilihan apa yang harus ia ambil, karena pada kenyatannya ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dipilih.

Baekhyun bergeming, tidak bisa membantah. Karena apa yang Luhan ucapakan adalah benar. Jalan itu terlalu beresiko untuk kedua orang tua Luhan, tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting di sini adalah Luhan bukan? Ya, harusnya seperti itu, andai saja orang tua Luhan bukanlah penggila jabatan. Bakhyun memutar isi otaknya, mencari cara lain yang kiranya bisa menjadi jalan keluar.

"Bagiaman dengan Kris ge? Mintalah ia menikahimu, dan pura-pura mengandung anaknya"

Ide bodoh! Itu yang terlintas di benak Luhan setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus saat Luhan hanya menunduk lesu. Jika difikir-fikir memang tidak mungkin Luhan menjebak Kris agar menjadi Ayah dari anak yang Luhan kandung. Jika seperti ini, tidak ada jalan lain, selain.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu.."

Ucapan Baekhyun cukup membuat Luhan tersentak, dan saran ketiga Baekhyun terasa sedikit menggelitik hati Luhan untuk melakukan seperti apa yang Baekhyun suruhkan. Menggugurkan kandungannya bisa menjadi solusi dari situasi ini. Tapi Luhan merasa bimbang pada perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap mempertahankan anak yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan, dan logikanya menyuruhkan untuk mengambil jala pintas yang terbuka satu-satunya. Luhan terdiam, membiarkan jejak airmatanya mengering tersapu tiupan udara yang ada. Luhan benar-benar dibuat kalut untuk memilih keputusan yang mana. Mungkin dengan menggurgurkan kandungannya akan memberi resiko lebih kecil dibandingkan jika ia mempertahankan kandungannya, tapi tentu jika ia melakukan itu. Luhan harus bersiap untuk menyandang gelar seorang pembunuh. Dan mungkin Luhan akan merasa berdosa dan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya, karena ia telah menjadi seorang Ibu yang membunuh anaknya sendiri. Dan nyali Luhan tidak sebesar itu untuk menggugurkan janin di dalam rahimnya.

Baekhyun terus menatap Luhan yang terlihat seperti tengah berfikir, Baekhyun tahu ini semua tidak mudah dan pilihan yang ada, tidak ada satupun yang menguntungkan bagi Luhan. Tapi sesulit apapun, Luhan tetaplah harus memilih. Karena hidup Luhan masihlah harus berlanjut, dan Luhan harus mengambil keputusan untuk situasi ini.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun hanya mendekatkan jaraknya saat Luhan berbisik memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tahu, kalau ada ucapan lain yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Luhan yang tengah meremas dress miliknya sendiri. Luhan terlihat ragu pada apa yang akan ia ucapkan dan Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk memberi keyakinan pada keputusan apapun yang Luhan pilih.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh anakku sendiri..'

Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya yang menjadi seperti bongkahan batu. Baekhyun tertohok oleh rasa bersalah karena sudah melontarkan saran sejahat itu tanpa berfikir lebih dulu. Benar, hanya Ibu yang memiliki hati batu yang akan tega untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, dan Luhan bukanlah wanita kejam. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan, mengusap rambut panjang Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Lupakan, apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.."

Luhan balas memeluk Baekhyun, bersandar di lengan Baekhyun dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Luhan hanya tengah mencari sedikit ketenangan di dalam pelukkan Baekhyun.

"Baek.. apa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, jika aku tetap mempertahankan anak ini?"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Lu"

"Terimakasih Baek.." Luhan bergumam pelan. Dan seolah tidak lelah, mata Luhan kembali meneteskan buliran airmatanya.

Ini pilihannya, pilihan tersulit yang pernah ia ambil selama seumur hidupnya. Luhan tahu, jalan di depan tidak akan mudah untuk ia lalui dengan membawa seorang anak tanpa Ayah yang tengah ia kandung. Tapi Luhan hanya bisa berdoa, kalau pilihan yang sudah ia putuskan adalah pilihan yang akan mengantarkannya pada kebahagiaan. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa berdosa, walaupun kelak mungkin ia akan menyesali keputusannya. Tapi Luhan berharap, keputusaanya tidak akan pernah salah. Karena ia sadar, kalau semuanya akan berubah didetik ini juga.

Luhan mengelus perutnya pelan. Jujur, ia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang Ibu tunggal. Luhan bahkan belum memiliki pekerjaan dan baru memulai masa kuliahnya, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Di dalam sana telah tumbuh sosok malaikat kecil yang tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan dari rahim siapa dan dalam kondisi apa. Tuhan telah menitipkan satu malaikat ciptannya untuk dirinya, walaupun datang dari cara yang tidak Luhan harapkan. Dan Luhan, yang menjadi wanita terpilih. Berjanji, akan berusaha menjaga anaknya sebisa yang ia mampu. Luhan akan menyayangi anaknya walaupun mungkin akan sulit untuknya menata kehidupannya setelah ini. Ia akan merawat anaknya sampai ia besar, dan tak akan merangkak untuk mencari pria bedebah itu sampai kapanpun!

"Baek.. aku lelah" Luhan mencari kenyamanannya sendiri dalam dekapan Baekhyun, ia ingin istirahat barang sekejap untuk bisa kembali menyongsong hari esok.

"Heuummm.. tidurlah yang nyenyak" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Luhan. Mengelus punggung Luhan dengan perasaan merintih meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan. Luhan telah mengambil keputusannya sendiri dan Baekhyun merasa tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Luhan pasti akan menghadapi kesulitan karena bajingan berengsek itu! Dan hanya Tuhan yang akan sanggup menolong sahabatnya.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencari pria itu dan membuatnya berlutut meminta maaf pada Luhan, tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan jika Luhan sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai sahabat, hanya terus berada di samping Luhan, menemani Luhan dan menjaga Luhan bagaimanapun keadaan Luhan nanti.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya sendiri. Ia merasa sedih karena Luhan kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini –Mengandung tanpa ada seorang pria yang jelas terikat dengannya-, dan sempat tidak menyangka kalau hal serupa tapi berbeda akan terulang menimpa sahabatnya. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berkeringat dan terasa mendingin, membuat Luhan yang masih terperangkap dengan ingatannya sendiri, tersadar kembali kekenyataan yang sedang ia hadapai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Lu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Luhan hanya diam membisu tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bahkan matanya yang terasa panaspun tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu tetespun airmata, seolah tidak ada yang bisa untuk sekedar menggambarkan perasaan kalut yang ia rasakan. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Hal yang tidak ia sangka-sangka pada akhirnya terjadi, ia mengandung anak Sehun.

Sehun, pria yang bahkan selalu merendahkan dirinya. Pria yang selalu tanpa ragu meniduri wanita manapun yang ada didekatnya. Jelas ini berbeda dari apa yang sudah terjadi, dan Luhan merasa tidak mampu untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Pada sahabatnya yang menatapnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Ini terasa lebih memalukan bagi Luhan.

"Siapa Ayah dari anak ini Lu? Aku yakin, kau mengetahuinya"

Dan pada akhirnya pertanyaan dengan nada menuntut itu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang? Berkata jujur kah atau mengelak? Sekedar membantah seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak bernai mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

Baekhyun terus menatap Luhan yang seperti menjadi bisu di hadapannya. Dalam benaknya sendiri, Baekhyun memiliki satu nama yang terus menari-nari dalam otak kecilnya sebagai sosok pria yang harus betanggung jawab dalam situasi ini. Tapi Baekhyun berharap tebakannya tidaklah benar, karena jika tebakannya benar. Baekhyun bersumpah akan mengejar sejauh manapun pria itu lari untuk mempertanggung jawabkan anak yang Luhan kandung.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang Baekhyun harapkan tidaklah terjadi, karena satu tetes airmata Luhan yang jatuh, seperti menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menghinggapi fikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukkannya, dan detik itu pula tangisan Luhan berhasil pecah. Luhan meremas baju yang Baekhyun kenakan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Baekhyun. Ia baru ingin memulai hidupnya yang baru dan merangkai kebahagiaannya sendiri, tapi sekarang ia justru terperangkap pada kenyataan yang ia buat. Andai Tuhan menitipkan malaikatnya saat ia sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri, Luhan bersumpah akan merasa sangat bahagia tapi pada kenyataannya ini tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Ia harus kembali menerima takdir, mengandung benih dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintainya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti membuat Luhan merasa kehabisan udara untuk bernafas. Luhan takut, takut kalau Sehun menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya. Seberapa buruknya perasaan yang Luhan rasakan sekarang, tapi tetap Luhan akan mempertahankan anaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit menengadah keatas untuk mencegah airmatanya yang terasa akan kembali menetes, menepuk pelan punggung Luhan yang masih bergetar dalam dekapannya.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama Lu.. ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Sehun harus bertanggung jawab pada kandunganmu.." Ucapan final dari Baekhyun yang seolah akan mengantarkan Luhan pada kehidupan lain.

Hani yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menatap sendu kepada Luhan. Memang ia tidak tahu betul dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi mendengar sendiri tangisan Luhan, membuat Hani cukup faham kalau situasi yang Luhan hadapai bukanlah situasi baik, dan Hani hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Luhan bisa tetap menjaga amanah yang Tuhan berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ketemu di chap 9. Chap terpanjang The Secret Past^^ 6K lebih loh. Jadi reiewnya harus diperpanjang dan juga diperbanyak ya^^ kan udah aku kabulin ni permintaan kalian ho ho ho Ini urusan donghae udah selesai ya, dia bukan bapanya Chris dia kakak sepupu Jongin yang dikenalin Kyungsoo ke Luhan. Ada narasinya di Chap 5. Urusan bapanya Chris masih loading, belum waktunya aku bongkar kejadian malam itu tapi semoga Flashback kedua itu bisa jadi pencerahan tentang THE SECRET PASTnya Luhan.

Luhannya hamil hahaha Chris dapet bonus dedek, anggap aja Luhan itu type cewe yang subur lol Sehun nerima atau engga? Tunggu di next chap^^ Review! Review! Review! Biar brojol cepet.

JodohSeHun : Aku ga tersinggung, aku Cuma jawab biar kamu bisa lebih paham kenapa aku buatnya kaya gitu^^ Thanks ya, ditunggu reviewnya.

Igineeer : Semua yang masuk ke BM udah aku acc, mungkin punyamu gagal. Coba tulis pin BB kamu di review, nanti aku inpite kalo mau^^

Ini untuk LittleJasmin2 ATAU UNTUK SEMUA READERS YANG JUGA PUNYA PEMIKIRAN SAMA MA DIA^^ AKU MAU JELASIN JADI KALO BISA BACA YA. 'Luhan ga murahan atau gampangan, dicium Sehun diem-diem aja padahal Sehunnya jehong ke dia atau Luhannya sakit hati ke Sehun tapi mau mau didumuk-dumuk lol bahasa alam keluar. Tapi ini untuk kebutuhan cerita, Donghae sama Baekhyunnya harus kaya gitu(?). Anggap aja Luhan di chap 7 & 8 itu lagi Baper. Dikasih perlakuan beda dari cowo yang biasanya cuma manfaatin cewe pasti bikin berharap kita dianggap bedakan? Nah Luhan lagi ada ditahap kaya gitu. Tapi tenang Luhan bapernya udah ilang ko, aku kasih bocoran chap depan Luhan udah insap(?).

Hyuuga L : Aduh ini pasti anak buah deerhanhuniie eonni.. Tim penguntit Lightsaber Sehun hahaha. Tapi yang mana ya hahaha bener ga lmao

Untuk semua pembaca baru atau pembaca yang baru bisa review. Selamat datang^^ aku tunggu review kalian untuk Chap ini.

Buat KODE ternyata banyak yang ga nangkep ya. Nantilah kalo ni FF udah end aku rangkum semua kodenya lmao ya udah dari pada nebak-nebak Cuma bikin kepala kalian jadi pusing mending kalian review aja /Plaak/

Ndda sama dearmykrishan : Jangan minta NC yang tumveh-tumveh. Jangan dulu nagih NC TT Kalian ga tau, aku suka migren kalo nulis NC huhhuhhuu

Thanks to :

Firdha arafah | KaSHunHan | ozehf | nik4nik | rikha-chan | hunnieluludeer | Chanbaekkk68 | choikim1310 | osehn | laabaikands | anisaberliana94 | Kim124 | Oh Grace | daebaektaeluv | HunHanCherry1220 | fngrlxo | Arifahohse | yellowfishh14 | Flowerinyou | cho min ah | IndahOlidLee | Name VyAeri | ruxi1 | ohxi | KKKimsun614 | chim95 | choi eun sang | .39 | exolv | Deerwind | Sherli898 | Lovesehunluhanforever | HwangRere27 | Seravin509 | Karis | ann27 | Lisasa Luhan | Rusa Beijing LH7 | Angel Deer | Eghaa Jung | ElisYe Het | ikhakyungsoo | hyunhee1104 | kartikaandri15 | Light-B | hea | Princess Xiao | dayahbyun | Vianna Cho | sanmayy88 | rly | BeibiEXOl | OhXiSeLu | songji | BB137 | dearmykrishan | Moomy'Na Owen | pravitaa23 | .9 | SyiSehun | kimaerinuna502 | Osh Indry Xlh | SNAmaliian | Sarah HunHan | Jung NaeRa | 7wulanm | bimalaaaaaa | hunnaxxx | love sehun | deva-94bubletea | Selenia Oh | hunhanssi | Reechan07 | DEERHUN794 | Viyomi | LisnaOhLu120 | ParkNada | SenNunna | Juna Oh | vietrona chan | Nurul999 | aonoyuri | Richjoonmoney | nisarama | Kim YeHyun | joohyunkies | nebula293 | bella. Bdbebell | BiEl025 | HunHan | RereYunjae Pegaxue | xoexoxo502 | JodohSeHun | khalidasalsa | deerhanhuniie | noVi | nelY | tiehanhun9094 | LittleJasmin2 | dyodomyeon | ChagiLu | Sanshaini Hikari | MissPark92 | Cherry EXOL | Yessi94esy | BabyByunie | | igineeer | keys | DBSJYJ | Husnul28 | Princess XoXo88 | tinywild | Guest | 931 | Ndda Budiman | danactebh | helli | Ohlu | Hyuuga L | Gebetanku1220 | | loovyjojong | - The Secret Past chap 9.

Thanks untuk review kalian semua /Kecup satu-satu/ review lagi ya^^ dan untuk followrs dan juga yang favoritin ini FF TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! Sayanglah sama kalian semua. Buat yang belum sempat review ayo aku tunggu reviewnya^^ Ga enak jadi pembaca gelap, ga bisa nyurahin unek-unek tentang FF ini, dan kalo dipendem nanti bisa dongkol sendirian^^ jadi ayo klik kolom review, timbang gampang ga susah ko^^ kalo ada yang ga ketulis atau aku salah ketik nama FFn kalian, maaf ya.. jelasnya aku baca semua review kalian.

DAN HUNHAN ITU EMANG GA BISA MATI YA! AKU YAKIN KALO KALIAN SEMUA TAU TENTANG FOTO YANG SEHUN UPLOAD. GARA-GARA TU FOTO AKU SATU HARI GA BISA BERHENTI NGRIBUTIN ITU DI FB ATAUPUN TW JUGA BB LOL DAN MENURUTKU EMANG FOTO ITU LUHAN! KALO KAOS, APALAH ARTI KAOS? ITU KAN BISA DI PAKE SIAPA AJA. POKOKNYA MAH AKU BAHAGIA, YAKIN SEYAKIN YAKINNYA KALO HUNHAN KETEMUAN /Nangis di kolong/ KALO MENURUT KALIAN GIMANA SOAL ITU?

Dan ngomongin soal HunHan ketemuan, aku ada bikin FF yang terinspirasi dari kedatangan Luhan. Itu di post sehari sebelum Sehun upload itu kalo ga salah mah. Ada di MY STORY. Cek kalo belum baca tapi biasa, review laahhh.

Ok cukup sampai disini cuap-cuapnya. Semoga kalian suka chap ini^^ See you di next chap.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	10. Chapter 10

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kandunganmu baru berusia tiga minggu, masih sangat muda. Walaupun kandunganmu tidak lemah tapi kau harus tetap berhanti-hati dan mengurangi aktifitas yang terlalu berat. Jaga pola makan dan tidurmu, minumlah vitamin dan susu yang aku sarankan)

Luhan menatap kosong semua yang tertangkap matanya melalui jendela mobil milik Baekhyun. Ucapan Hani, sebelum mereka pergi dari rumah sakit terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Luhan. Bahkan lagu dari music yang Baekhyun putarpun seakan tidak mampu mengusir suara Hani dari telinganya, suara Hani seperti menempel pada telinga Luhan dan itu semakin membuat Luhan merasa gelisah. Luhan meremas tangannya dan menghela nafas berat, seingatnya pagi tadi ia masih merasakan kebahagiaan bersama putranya, tapi sekarang Luhan merasa perasaan itu lenyap tidak bersisa. Tentu, siapa yang akan bahagia jika dihadapkan situasi seperti ini? Sebaik-baiknya manuisa yang hidup di dunia, pasti akan sama merasakan perasaan kalut dan bingung seperti yang Luhan rasakan. Munafik jika ada yang menjawab 'Tidak'.

Saat ini mereka akan menuju rumah Sehun, sesuai apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Luhan tidak menginginkan ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan tanggung jawab Sehun. Bahkan Luhan berfikir untuk merawat kandungannya seorang diri, sama seperti saat ia mengandung Chris dulu, tapi Luhan pun tidak bisa mencegah keputusan yang Baekhyun buat. Karena Luhan tahu, Baekhyun melakukan ini semata karena menghawatirkan dirinya, karena Baekhyun menyayangi dan tidak ingin melihat ia kembali bekerja dalam keadaan pertu membuncit seperti empat tahun silam. Luhan hanya merasa belum siap untuk melihat reaksi Sehun nanti, yang Luhan yakini pasti tidak akan baik menyambut berita ini.

Baekhyun menatap focus kedepan dan sesekali melirik kepada Luhan yang terlihat melamun. Semuanya terlalu mudah untuk Baekhyun baca dan Baekhyun tebak. Ia sudah mengetahui dari mana Luhan mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi Chris. Pantas jika Luhan pun dulu selalu menghindar jika ia mempertanyakan tentang hal ini. Sehun pastilah tertarik pada tubuh Luhan, dan di dunia ini tidak ada lagi pria seberengsek dirinya yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bodoh! Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena memasukkan Luhan kedalam satu kandang dengan orang semacam Sehun. Baekhyun kira, Sehun tidak akan serendah ini tapi ternyata Sehun jauh lebih rendah dari wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri! Tapi menyesal tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah terjadi bukan? Untuk menebus kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan, Baekhyun berjanji akan membuat Sehun mempertanggungjawabkan anak yang Luhan kandung.

Perlahan, mobil yang dikendari seorang pria setengah baya itu melamban, sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sehun. Baekhyun dengan cepat bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Cepat keluar Lu.."

Luhan hanya memberi tatapan tidak yakin kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya. Jelas Luhan masih ragu dengan jalan ini. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tanpa bertele-tele. Baekhyun menarik Luhan keluar dari mobil. Perasaannya masih dalam keadan buruk dan Baekhyun muak melihat wajah memohon Luhan.

"Baek.."

"Jangan membantah Luhan! Aku masih marah padamu jadi jangan buat aku semakin marah.."

Luhan hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah setelah mendengar perkataan ketus Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini kepada dirinya dan melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti ini, membuat Luhan ingin menangis berlutut di depan kaki Baekhyun. Ia memang salah karena tidak membicarakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Sehun kepada Baekhyun dulu, tapi Luhan tidak berpikir kalau ini akan berlanjut seperti sekarang. Luhan hanya mengira, kalau semuanya akan berakhir saat itu juga, dan berniat menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan, semuanya menjadi panjang dan runyam karena benih Sehun yang tertinggal di rahimnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu utama kediaman Sehun, berjalan semakin jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri untuk mencari keberadaan tuan rumah. Luhan hanya pasrah saat melihat Baekhyun yang tergesa menaiki tangga kelantai dua, mengambil tempat duduk dan lebih memilih menunggu Baekhyun turun bersama Sehun. Dalam keterdiaman, Luhan mengelus perutnya sendiri. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, tetap ia akan mempertahankan anak yang ia kandung. Karena tugas seorang Ibu adalah menjaga anaknya dan ia adalah seorang Ibu.

Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur bersama Irene. Hanya dengan melihat keadaan ranjang yang berantakanpun, Baekhyun sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Bedebah! Sehun berengsek! Bajinga kau, Oh Sehun! Ia akan memberi pelajaran untuk dua manusia bodoh itu!

"Sudah menghamli sahabatku, tapi berani-beraninya dia meniduri wanita lain. Aku bersumpah, ingin mencincang penismu Oh Sehun berengsek!" Baekhyun terguman jengkel sembari kembali melangkah memasuki kamar Sehun. Di tangannya sudah ia genggam sapu panjang sebagai senjatanya untuk memberi dua manusia yang ia anggap bodoh itu pelajaran.

"Bangun kau jalang! Irene bodoh, Sehun berengsek! CEPAT KALIAN BANGUN!" Baekhyun memukul brutal dua manusia yang terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya. Tidak peduli jika Irene ataupun Sehun bisa saja terluka karena ulahnya.

Irene yang merasakan tubuhnya mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi, beranjak duduk, menampik sapu yang Baekhyun pegang hingga terjatuh, dan mendelik jengkel kepada Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun hanya sedikit mengerjabkan mata, mendesah malas saat melihat Baekhyun dan kembali menutup rapat mata sipitnya, seolah tidak peduli pada keributan yang terjadi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Irene berteriak risih kepada Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Cepat kau pergi dari sini, sebelum aku menggunduli kepalamu!"

Irene mendesis dengan nada ejekkan setelah mendengar ancaman Baekhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun, Irene menoleh kepada Sehun yang berbaring disampingnya. Senyuman Irene merekah setelah teringat kegiatan malamnya bersama Sehun. Astaga! Pipinya terasa memanas sekarang.

Baekhyun menggeram sebal, saat melihat wanita yang menurutnya bodoh itu justru tersenyum-senyum layaknya orang gila. Tanpa berbelas kasih, Baekhyun menjmbak rambut Irene, menarik Irene agar turun dari ranjang.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!" Irene sontak berteriak tidak terima, tangannya dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan jemari Baekhyun yang menarik rambutnya kasar.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, KELUAR!" Baekhyun mendelik setelah melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Irene. Irene hanya melirik kesal kepada Baekhyun sekilas dan beranjak dari atas ranjang Sehun sembari memegang kain yang membalut tubuh polosnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal setelah melihat Irene menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Hanya Sehun yang harus ia tangani sekarang.

"Bangun Sehun!"

Sehun tetap bergeming. Sehun hanya menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Bangun bodoh!"

"Kau ini kenapa Baek!" Sehun membentak tidak suka, setelah Baekhyun memukulinya seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan kepada Irene.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sehun!"

Dengan tatapan mengancam, Baekhyun berbalik kepada Irene yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun menatap Irene seperti seekor macan yang menemukan mangsanya. Melihat suasana sudah tidak lagi aman, Irene pun keluar dengan gerutuan yang diarahkan kepada Baekhyun. Andai saja, Baekhyun itu bukan manager Sehun. Ia pasti akan balik menjambak rambut milik Baekhyun.

Irene menuruni tangga, dengan sesekali merapikan pakaian dan juga rambutnya. Menatap tidak suka ketika melihat Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau di sini?" Irene berucap sinis membuat Luhan berdiri dengan terkejut saat melihat Irene turun dari lantai dua.

"Aku datang bersama Baekhyun.." Menjawab dengan nada suara yang ia buat sewajar mungkin agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Irene samakin menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, tanpa peduli hal lainnya, Irene segera keluar dari rumah Sehun. Irene memasuki mobilnya sendiri. Lebih dulu mengetik pesan sebelum keluar dari halaman rumah Sehun.

Luhan kembali duduk ditempatnya, memainkan jarinya dengan perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi hatinya. Luhan tidak harus bertanya kenapa Irene ada di rumah Sehun. Pastilah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Luhan merasakan matanya kembali memanas sekarang, dan hatinya terasa semakin menyempit. Rasanya ia ingin berlari pergi dari tempat ini untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

.

.

Ponsel di meja nakas bergetar kecil, dan Baekhyun tanpa ijin membuka pesan yang ponsel Sehun terima.

From : Irene.

'Maaf, aku pergi tanpa memberitahu. Managermu menyuruhku pergi dengan paksa. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini, sampai bertemu nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu Sehun'

"Cih! Wanita sinting. Kau fikir Sehun mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengoceh kesal, dan menghapus pesan Irene dari ponsel Sehun.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun berbalik kepada Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh wajahnya, dan melemparkan ponsel di tangannya yang Sehun terima dengan sigap.

"Cepatlah turun, ada yang harus kita bicarakan.."

"Aku malas, kita bicarakan nanti"

"Ini tentang Luhan.."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel miliknya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit Sehun terjemahkan. Sehun menyeringit bingung. Ada apa memang dengan Luhan?

.

.

Luhan hanya menunduk, sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun ataupun Sehun yang terus menatapnya dari sofa lain, tepat berhadapan dengannya. Luhan merasa sangat kecil sekarang, hingga bisa saja ia tersapu tiupan angin yang berhembus dari luar. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yang memilih untuk berdiri. Sulit juga sebenarnya tapi Sehun memang harus mengetahui ini.

Baekhyun menaruh amplop putih yang sejak tadi ia pegang di atas meja, tepat berada di tengah-tengah Sehun ataupun Luhan.

"Bukalah.."

Sehun tanpa banyak berbasa-basi mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari sana. Sesuai apa yang Baekhyun suruhkan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terus mengamati bola mata Sehun yang terlihat serius membaca isi kertas itu, dan tak berapa lama. Sehun menaruh kertas itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau hamil?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar tidak yakin, dan tatapan Sehun jelas terlihat penuh harapan untuk mendengar kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tapi Luhan hanya diam, dan keterdiaman Luhan seperti sebuah jawaban 'Iya' bagi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Mata Sehun terus menatap lurus kepada Luhan yang hanya diam membisu. Ini terasa mimpi untuk Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan hamil? Sehun rasanya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia baca. Selama ini ia tidak pernah sampai kecelakaan seperti yang terjadi sekarang, dan sial. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau harus bertanggungg jawab Sehun.." Seolah bisa membaca isi benak Sehun. Baekhyun memberikan jawaban, dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh lucu.

"Tanggung jawab? Kau gila?"

Astaga, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menguliti penis Sehun! Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Hanya sekedar untuk meredam emosinya sendiri agar tidak benar-benar menguliti penis Sehun.

"Anak yang Luhan kandung adalah darah dagingmu!"

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menatap curiga setelah mendengar peerkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir Luhan seperti wanita yang sering kau tiduri!"

"Ok, aku memang menidurinya tapi Itu kecelakaan Baek. Luhan tidak meminum pilnya sebelum datang padaku.."

"Dan kau menyalahkan Luhan! Luhan bukan wanita yang selalu meminum itu setiap hari, dan siapa yang akan memikirkan hal semacam itu jika dalam keadaan seperti Luhan!"

"Baek.." Luhan menyela saat melihat Baekhyun hampir melemparkan sepatu heelsnya kepada Sehun. Memberikan gelengan saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun mendengus jengkel. Kenapa pula Luhan melarangnya? Sehun memang harus diberi pelajaran agar otaknya bisa sedikit waras.

"Kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab kepada Luhan! Nikahi Luhan.." Perkataan Baekhyun tidak hanya menyita perhatian dari Sehun, Luhan pun menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

"Menikah? Kau gila! Kau ingin karirku hancur karena menikahi wanita berbadan dua yang sudah memiliki anak?" Suara Sehun terdengar sedikit meninggi. Lama kelamaan, emosi Sehun pun terpancing dengan sendirinya. Perasannya dalam keadaan tidak tenang dan Baekhyun justru menyurhnya menikahi Luhan. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan karirnya hanya untuk menikahi Luhan, itu bukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu Luhan.." Itu adalah solusi paling tepat untuk mereka berdua menurut Sehun.

Luhan menatap nanar kepada Sehun yang seolah mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuai apa yang ia sarankan. Pada akhirnya hal yang Luhan takuti terdengar. Sehun menyuruhnya membunuh anaknya sendiri. Luhan memeluk perutnya, seolah membuat benteng untuk melindungi si jabang bayi di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkan kandunganku, walaupun kau tidak menganggapnya sekalipun. Aku pun tidak membutuhkan pertanggung jawabanmu sebagai seorang Ayah dari anak ini, aku bisa merawatnya sendiri tanpa bantuan darimu.." Airmata menetes dari mata sayu Luhan.

Sehun bisa melihat, kesedihan dibalik tatapan serius yang Luhan tujukan untuknya. Dan itu sedikit terasa mengganggu hati Sehun.

"Tidak! Sehun harus tetap bertanggung jawab pada kandungamu Luhan. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau kesulitan seperti saat kau mengandung Chris dulu.." Baehyun menggeleng. Jelas ia menentang ucapan Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dan menatap penuh ejekan kepada Baekhyun. Ini masalah mereka berdua, tapi kenapa Baekhyun yang paling bersikeras di sini?

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Sehun berucap malas. Lebih memilih mengikuti apa yang menjadi keinginan Luhan ataupun Baekhyun. Otaknya sudah buntu dan terasa akan pecah menjadi dua karena situasi ini.

"Nikahi Luhan!"

"Jangan gila Byun Baekhyun. Itu tidak mungkin.."

Luhan tanpa sadar mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap arah lain setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, yang secara tidak langsung melukai perasaannya. Benar apa yang Sehun katakan. Tidak mungkin Sehun menikahinya. Bodoh, jika Luhan sempat mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

"Jika kau tidak memberi pertanggung jawaban pada Luhan, aku akan membocorkan pada media, kalau kau sudah menghamili Luhan! Persetan dengan karir ataupun pekerjaanku. Aku tidak bemain-main tentang ini!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada sirat keraguan ataupun sekedar ancaman kosong dalam ucapannya, dan Sehun bisa melihat keseriusan dari tatapan Baekhyun.

Sial! Baekhyun mendapatkan kartu AS miliknya.

"Sudah lah Baek.. sebaiknya kita pergi. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi Lu.." Baekhyun menatap enggan kepada Luhan yang kembali menatapnya penuh permohonan. Luhan menunduk saat airmatanya kembali jatuh dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun geram dan juga bingung. Ingin terus memaksa tapi ia pun merasa tidak tega kepada Luhan. Baekhyun jelas mengerti kalau isi hati Luhan tengah berantakan saat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dan menatap sengit kepada Sehun. Luhan sudah mengambil langkah, hampir diikuti Baekhyun, jika saja ucapan Sehun tidak menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab.."

Luhan menoleh, dan Baekhyun dalam sekejap menatap penuh binar kepada Sehun. Baekhyun sempat berfikir, hantu mana yang merasuki Sehun?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan menikahinya. Aku hanya akan bertanggung jawab pada segala hal yang menyangkut anak itu, termasuk pada kebutuhan Luhan.. Apa itu cukup?" Sehun berucap kalem. Harus ada satu yang diselamatkan di sini, yaitu karirnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Menimang perkataan Sehun, dan Baekhyun mendapati ini lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya Luhan tidak harus bersusah payah untuk bekerja saat hamil bukan? Belum lagi Luhan harus mengurusi Chris dan pasti kehamilan Luhan saat ini akan semakin berat dari sebelumnya. Tapi ada yang kurang di sini.

"Luhan harus tinggal di rumahmu.."

"Baek.." Luhan menegur Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah menuruti keinginan Baekhyun untuk datang kemari dan Baekhyun menyruhnya tinggal bersama Sehun? Itu gila! Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh saat ini.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang ia hamili? Baekhyun atau Luhan? Luhan bahkan tidak menuntut apapun tapi Baekhyun justru bersikap seperti Ibu Luhan.

"Itu kesepakatan. Tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Luhan, jika Luhan tinggal di rumah itu. Kau sudah mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab pada anak itu dan juga Luhan, itu berarti bukan hanya dari segi materi. Kau pun harus bertanggung jawab pada keselamatan mereka berdua.."

"Hentikan Baek! Kau sudah terlalu jauh.. Tidak mungkin aku tinggal bersama Sehun!"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan yang melayangkan perotes atas ucapannya. Sungguh! Baekhyun pikir Luhan itu bodoh. Di dunia ini, semua wanita pasti akan meminta pertanggung jawaban jika dia dihamili tanpa ikatan perkawinan. Tapi lihat Luhan! Ia selalu bersikap keras dan memasang tubuh sekokoh batu, bersikap seperti ia bisa menanggungnya sendiri dan melupakan semuanya dalam hitungan waktu. Luhan pun harus disadarkan dari kebodohannya.

"Dua kali Luhan. Apa kau tidak lelah? Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi mu, dan apa yang salah di sini? Sehun adalah Ayah dari anak yang kau kandung, dan sudah seharusnya Sehun bertanggung jawab pada kandunganmu. Jika kau tinggal di sini, itupun akan mempermudahku untuk menjaga dan mengawasimu.."

Baekhyun menggenggam dua tangan Luhan, mencoba memberi pengertian kepada sahabatanya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin aku tinggal bersama Sehun tanpa ikatan seperti ini.. Aku menolak, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, sungguh" Luhan kembali mencoba menghancurkan keputusan yang Baekhyun buat. Ia tidak bermaksud meminta Sehun menikahinya, tapi tinggal satu atap tanpa ikatan tidaklah wajar untuk Luhan.

"Berhenti seperti kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri.. Aku mohon, setidaknya sampai anak itu lahir dan setelahnya kau bisa memutuskan apapun yang kau anggap benar"

"Tapi Baek.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk saat ini. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, terima ataupun tidak. Luhan harus tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Dan kau Sehun!" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat kepada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mendesah malas. Dia bukan penjahat tapi Baekhyun melihatnya seperti seorang tersangka.

"Selama Luhan tinggal di sini, jangan pernah kau berani meniduri Luhan! Aku akan mencari asisten rumah tangga untuk bisa menjaga Luhan saat kau tidak ada" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik beberapa nomor dilayar ponselnya dengan acuh. Tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang terus menatap penuh iba kepada dirinya.

"Hallo.. Aku membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga.." Baekhyun berlalu dengan masih menyambung obrolan di ponselnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa benar-benar ingin menggali kuburannya saat ini juga.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau dia tengah berusaha menjauhi Sehun, tapi sekarang dia justru harus tinggal satu atap dengan Sehun. Membayangkan Sehun akan terus berkeliaran di depannya membuat Luhan merasa frustasi dan hampir ingin menjerit. Menurut Baekhyun ini jalan yang terbaik tapi menurut Luhan ini adalah jalan terburuk. Ini neraka!

Luhan sangat tahu betul dengan sifat memaksa Baekhyun yang kadang sangat sulit untuk diubah jika Baekhyun sendiri sudah menganggapnya benar. Sedangkan Luhan adalah type seseorang yang akan merasa segan jika membantah ucapan seseorang yang ia sayangi ataupun hargai. Dan Luhan sedikit merutuk kelemahannya dari segi itu sekarang, karena pasti dia tidak akan bisa melawan keputusan yang Baekhyun buat.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya setelah menganggap semuanya sudah selesai, berjalan dengan tenang seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang ia dengar hari ini. Luhan menatap datar kepada Sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapannya. Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan, dan itu sedikit membuat merasa Luhan risi.

Sehun seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu dan Luhan hanya diam menunggu. Tapi Sehun hanya mengalihkan tatapannya, sebelum kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua. Luhan hanya bisa meremas tangannya sendiri, melihat Sehun kembali menatapnya dingin. Tatapan mata Sehun tidak sehangat saat semalam mereka duduk berdua, dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan merasa kecewa. Bodoh! Hanya itu yang bisa kembali Luhan ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Harusnya Luhan senang bukan jika Sehun kembali bersikap dingin kepada dirinya, karena itu berarti dia tidak harus berlari menghindar karena Sehun sendiri yang akan menjauh.

Tapi ada satu titik kecil di sana. Titik yang muncul sejak Sehun menciumnnya dengan lembut semalam. Sebuah harapan yang timbul karena perhatian yang Sehun tujukan untuknya, membuat Luhan berpikir mungkin saja Sehun menganggapnya berbeda. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan dilempar pada kesadarannya sendiri, kalau itu pastilah hanya topeng yang biasa Sehun gunakan pada semua wanita. Mungkin Sehun pun pernah mengucapkan semua perkataan yang sempat diucapkannya kepada Luhan kepada wanita di luar sana, dan mungkin pula segala perhatian yang Sehun tujukan kepadanya pernah juga Sehun tujukan untuk wanita lain. Dan kesadaran ini membuat Luhan mempertebal bentengnya sendiri, agar perasaannya tidak semakin menjalar terlalu jauh untuk Sehun.

Buang jauh-jauh harapanmu Luhan, Sehun tidak akan mungkin mencintaimu..

.

.

Hingar-bingar dunia malam, gemerlap-gemerlip cahaya lampu disco dan dentuman music keras, seolah tidak bisa mengganggu apa yang tengah Sehun pikirkan. Satu gelas kecil berisi wine, hanya Sehun mainkan menggunakan jarinya yang memutari bibir gelas bening itu dengan sungkan. Sehun tidak merasa memiliki minat untuk datang ke bar dijam satu pagi seperti ini, jika saja ia tidak memiliki janji dengan Irene, dan sialnya saat ia sampai Irene justru belum ada di tempatnya. Sehun meneguk kasar wine miliknya, untuk sekedar melepas penat dalam benaknya.

Luhan! Hanya nama itu yang terus berada di dalam benak Sehun. Luhan yang mengandung anaknya. Luhan yang akan tinggal bersamanya. Luhan yang membuatnya gila. Luhan yang membuatnya kesal-

(Buatlah kau nyaman di rumah ini. Anggap rumah ini seperti rumahmu..)

-dan Luhan yang membuatnya bisu dalam seketika. Harusnya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun tadi siang, tapi Sehun merasa tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengucapkannya dan itu sedikit membuat Sehun jengkel kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tidak pernah dibuat kelu oleh siapapun. Bahkan saat bertemu presiden Korea karena ia adalah salah satu duta yang ditunjukpun, Sehun tidak merasa kehabisan nyali. Tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah datar Luhan itu bisa membuat Oh Sehun tidak berani berkutik.

Ini gila! Sinting! Dan mustahil!

Sehun kembali meneguk winenya dalam sekali tuang. Semuanya tidak bisa dibiarkan semakin jauh. Ia harus membatasi diri dari Luhan. Karena Sehun sadar. Kalau ia mulai melihat Luhan dengan cara pandang berbeda.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum saat mendapati Irene sudah mengambil tempat di kursi bar sampingnya.

"Hanya beberapa menit. Jadwalku pun baru kelar beberapa jam lalu"

"Maaf, ada beberapa hal yang harus lebih dulu aku urus"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap pipi lembut Irene.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya.."

Irene merasa tersanjung dengan perilaku Sehun. Sehun sangat jarang membalas perhatian wanita-wanita yang mengaguminya dan ini sedikit membuat Irene tinggi hati. Sudah terbukti bukan, kalau dia lebih baik dari semua wanita yang menyukai Sehun. Irene tersenyum senang, dan menuang wine untuknya dan juga Sehun.

"Aku mimiliki beberapa masalah yang mengganggu otakku.."

"Apa?" Irene menatap penasaran kepada Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Hanya masalah kecil, tapi maukah kau menghilangkannya untukku?"

Irene beranjak dari duduknya, dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun yang masih terduduk, membuat wajah Sehun satu arah dengan dada Irene. Irene hanya merasa terkejut atas ucapan Sehun. Apa yang Sehun katakan bukankah memiliki arti kalau Sehun ingin ia membantunya? Dan tentu dengan senang hati Irene akan menerimanya. Irene yakin, kalau Sehun seperti ini hanya kepada dirinya.

"Ya.. aku mau"

Sehun tertawa kecil, melihat Irene begitu antusias. Mudah sekali untuknya meniduri Irene. Irene terlalu murahan atau bodoh? Sehun malas memikirkannya. Yang jelas ia bisa bersenang-senang pagi ini.

"Temani aku.." Sehun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, tapi Irene cukup mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun. Irene mengangguk dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Luhan eonni mau kemana?" Kyungsoo terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan Baekhyun yang tengah memasukkan pakaian Luhan kedalam koper. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

"Eonni!" Kyungsoo mencegat langkah Baekhyun. Berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih dan raut wajah kesal karena sedari tadi Baekhyun seolah tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

Ia baru sampai di rumah Luhan tiga puluh menit lalu, sejak Jongin pergi bekerja untuk menemani Chris seperti biasa. Tetapi Kyungsoo justru di hadapkan dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengemasi setiap barang milik Luhan ataupun Chris, dan tentu ini memancing rasa ingin tahu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas gusar, dan hanya melewati Kyungsoo.

"Luhan akan pindah ke apartementku.." Tidak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan Luhan akan pindah ke rumah Sehun. Dan ini adalah alibi satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti buntut Baekhyun di mata Luhan yang hanya tengah duduk memperhatikan. Baekhyun melarangnya untuk ikut membantu berkemas dan hanya menyuruh Luhan duduk diam bersama Chris.

"Kau masih kecil Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dua kali dengan keras. Kyungsoo selalu benci jika ia disebut masih kecil.

"Aku sudah dewasa! Bahkan diantara kalian hanya aku yang memiliki suami"

"Justru itu aku bilang kau masih kecil. Jika kau dewasa kau tidak mungkin mau menikah dengan Kim Jongin"

"Eonni!" Kyungsoo berseru tidak terima atas apa yang Baekhyun ucapakan. Kyungsoo berbicara serius, tapi Baekhyun justru mengejeknya terus-menerus.

Luhan yang melihat wajah cemberut Kyungsoo sedikit tergelitik untuk tertawa. Kyungsoo sungguh terlihat seperti anak TK jika tengah cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Orang awam pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau Kyungsoo sudah menikah. Luhan menghel nafasnya, ia pasti akan merindukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dan berhenti sejenak dari segala kegiatannya untuk menatap wanita termuda diantara mereka.

"Jangan terus bertanya Kyungsoo. Cukup bantu aku berkemas, ok?" Dan Baekhyun kembali memasukkan baju Luhan kedalam koper. Tidak mungkin untuknya mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo. Ini adalah rahasia besar, yang bahkan tidak boleh dibocorkan pada seekor semut sekalipun.

Bukan tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo lebih baik tidak tahu soal ini. Rahasia yang dibocorkan pada satu orang bisa menjadi diketahui ribuan orang. Siapa yang tahu bukan? Baekhyun hanya berjaga-jaga.

"Selesai! ayo, kita berangkat Lu.."

Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eonni.. kau benar akan pergi? Jika kau pergi lalu aku dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh dengan tatapan tidak rela, dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan pergi, tapi melihat lagi bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya di sana membuat keinginan Luhan hanya seperti debu yang tersapu tiuapan angin. Tidak berarti.

"Chris, kau bersama B Baek dulu ya.. tunggu Ibu di luar"

Chris mengangguk dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk ikut keluar. Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan airmata Kyungsoo menetes tepat di bahu Luhan.

"Kita tidak berpisah, aku hanya pindah tempat tinggal. Aku akan mengunjungimu atau kita bisa bertemu kapanpun kau merindukan Chris. Jaga dirimu dan berhentilah membuat Jongin pusing karena tangisanmu.."

"Eonni.." Kyungsoo merengek karena gurauan yang masih sempatnya Luhan layangkan, dan itu membuat senyuman Luhan terukir.

"Aku akan merindukan Eonni, jaga dirimu Eonni"

"Hemmm.. aku akan menjaga diriku dan anakku" Luhan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan pikiran yang kembali terbang dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebentar lagi ia akan memulai kehidupan lain, yang Luhan tidak tahu akan membawanya pada kebahagian atau penderitaan.

.

.

Sejauh manapun ia berlari menghindar, pada akhirnya Luhan tetap terikat dengan Sehun. seberapa kerasnya Luhan menjauh pada akhirnya Tuhan mentakdirnya berdiri di sini, berdiri di depan rumah Sehun. Rumah yang mengawali segalanya yang terjadi.

"Ibu, ini rumah siapa?" Chris mendongak dan sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan. Meminta Luhan untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kita ada di rumah paman Sehun, sayang. Sekarang Chris dan Ibu akan tinggal di sini" Baekhyun memberikan Chris jawaban karena Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Sudah berhenti berpikir Lu.." Menegur Luhan, dan berlalu memasuki rumah Sehun.

"Ibu, ayo kita masuk.." Chris menarik-narik tangan Luhan tidak sabar. Rasa ingin tahu bagaimana rumah yang akan ia tinggali muncul di benak bocah yang akan menginjak 4th November nanti.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, dan ikut melangkah memasuki rumah Sehun sesuai keinginan Chris. Chris melepaskan genggamannya dari Luhan dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, yang memang ikut untuk membantu mengangkat koper milik Luhan.

"Rumah ini besar. Apa kamar Chris juga besar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat Chris bertanya dengan sangat semangatnya.

"Tentu sayang, kamar Chris dan Ibu sangat besar"

"Yeeeeyyyy!" Chris melompat dengan ceria hingga membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah karena selama ini hanya bisa memberikan tempat tinggal yang sangat jauh dari kata layak untuk anaknya. Mungkin rumah yang selama ini mereka tempati memang tidak terlalu nyaman untuk Chris, dan sangat wajar jika anak kecil akan merasa senang saat mendapatkan hal baru.

"Sepertinya Chris akan betah tinggal di rumah ini.."

"Apa kau yakin ini adalah jalan yang baik?"

"Tentu Lu.. apa yang kau ragukan?"

Luhan menunduk sejenak, dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memberi Luhan dua jempol sebagai responnya atas ucapan Luhan.

"Tapi, dimana Sehun?" Luhan bertanya ragu. Sejak mereka datang ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun, dan Luhan hanya takut kalau Sehun sengaja pergi karena tahu ia akan datang hari ini. Mungkin Sehun tidak menyukai ia tinggal di rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu hawatir Lu, Sehun sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Dia semalam pergi menemui Irene, dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bukan apa yang mereka lakukan? Astaga! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ditakdirkan memiliki artis seperti Sehun. Aku bersumpah, jika suatu saat media tahu bagaimana Sehun, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan.." Baekhyun masih terus mengucapkan segala keluhannya tentang sikap Sehun kepada Luhan. Selama ia menjadi manager Sehun, Baekhyun tidak memiliki tempat curhat untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalannya tentang Sehun, selain kepada Chanyeol. Tentu, itu karena ia harus menjaga mulut untuk melindungi image Sehun, tapi mengingat sekarang Luhan pun sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun, Baekhyun merasa bebas untuk mengatakan apapun.

Tapi semua keluhan Baekhyun hanya seperti angin berhembus untuk Luhan. Tidak ada perkataan lain yang Luhan tangkap, hanya perkataan Baekhyun tentang Sehun yang menemui Irene yang terus terngiang di telinga Luhan. Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, yang kembali merasa jengkel mendengar Sehun menemui wanita lain. Menganggap apa yang ia rasakan bukan karena cemburu tapi hanya perasaan yang timbul karena si jabang bayi di dalam perutnya.

.

.

"Ok, semuanya selesai. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini" Seorang sutradara berseru, sebagai tanda berakhirnya shooting yang Sehun jalani hari ini.

Sudah pukul dua pagi, dan Sehun benar-benar merasa lelah. Beberapa staff membungkuk kepada Sehun tapi Sehun hanya mengacuhkannya dengan dingin. Ia tidak memiliki mood untuk berpura-pura ramah saat ini. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya mendengus dan meminta maaf sebagai gantinya.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu.." Sehun bergumam dan mempercepat langkahnya. Seorang supir yang memang bertugas mengantar Sehun, segera membuntut di belakang Sehun setelah melihat isyarat dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Jika seperti ini, itu berarti ia akan menyetir kendaraannya sendiri. Baekhyun berpikir untuk berhenti saja jika terus seperti ini.

.

.

Sehun segera memasuki rumahnya, selepas supir yang mengantarnya pergi. Bergegas untuk menuju kamarnya tapi terhenti saat melihat lampu untuk menuju dapur masih menyala. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Luhan sudah tinggal di rumahnya, jadi apa Luhan ada di dapur? Dengan pelan Sehun merubah arah langkah kakinya. Ia penasaran, apa yang tengah wanita itu lakukan dijam sepagi ini.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Luhan yang tengah mengupas buah apple tersentak kaget, mendengar suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di suasana hening seperti sekarang, dan itu membuat jari Luhan terluka karena mata pisau yang meleset.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun, dan menyembunyikan dua tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Kau berharap aku tidak pulang?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar mengejek dan itu membuat Luhan menghela nafas. Luhan sadar betul kalau Sehun pun pastilah terganggu dengan keberadaannya, tapi dia di sinipun bukan karena keinginannya sendiri tapi atas paksaan Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat buah apple yang sudah setengah terkupas dan juga pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja dapur. Sedikit memincingkan matanya saat melihat Luhan seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Sehun menatap curiga. Tidak tengah menuduh tapi lebih merasa hawatir.

"Hanya apple, aku lapar dan mengupas apple"

Sehun mendecih pelan. Apa Luhan pikir dia bodoh? Jelas-jelas- apple yang Luhan kupas masih tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan acuh, Sehun berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun.."

"Apa?" Sehun menyahut malas. Ia lelah dan ingin cepat beristirahat.

Dengan ragu, Luhan menatap kepada Sehun yang terus menunggu tak jauh darinya. Mengulum sedikit bibir bawahnya yang terasa mengering dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Jika kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku, katakan saja. Aku akan pergi jika kau pun tidak menyukai keputusan Baekhyun"

"Sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula kalaupun aku tidak menyukainya, aku tetap harus melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan karirku. Setidaknya jika kau berada di sini aku bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan membocorkan tentang ini"

Luhan tercengang dalam hitungan detik setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang diucapkan dengan begitu santai. Jadi Sehun melakukan ini hanya karena ancaman Baekhyun? Bukan karena memang ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi hanya untuk menyelamakan karirnya? Luhan harusnya sadar sejak awal, kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah berubah! Jika Sehun pun bisa seperti ini maka Luhan pun tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal dengan nyaman di sini" Luhan sedikit mempertebal ucapannya, agar Sehun bisa lebih mencerna arti nyaman yang Luhan sebutkan. Dengan dengusan kesal, Luhan lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas saat Luhan melewatinya, dan kaki Sehun terpancing untuk melangkah menuju meja di depannya. Pisau yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan kulit apple itu sedikit memiliki noda darah, dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Bodoh.." Bergumam dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pisau kecil itu.

Sepertinya Sehun harus berjuang dengan keras untuk melawan dirinya sendiri selama delapan bulan kedepan. Dan Sehun tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menahan perasaannya kepada Luhan jika Luhan terus berkeliaran di depannya seperti sekarang. Sehun mengusak rambutnya kasar, merasa frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Loha loha, ketemu di chap 10^^ ada yang seneng Luhan hamil ada juga yang sedih. Buat yang tanya 'Ko Luhan hamil? Padahal udah minum pilkan?' Minumnya pas lagi bikin, kalo minumnya kaya gitu ga bisa menjamin sepenuhnya ga bakal jebol. Sebenernya pil itu juga cuma buat alibiku aja, biar kalian ga bisa menyangka gitu kalau Luhan bakal hamil anak Sehun^^

Nah tu, Sehun udah tanggung jawab. Tapi tanggung jawab alanya Sehun ya kaya gitu. Jangan protes ya, kasihan Sehun udah dianiyaya Baekhyun masa mau dikata-katain lagi hahaha buat yang minta Flashback lagi, nanti yaaaaa. Ga di chap ini ataupun chap depan. Tapi sekalinya muncul bakal langsung ketauan ko^^ jadi sabar aja.

Thanks buat Baekhyun lah. Berkat Baekhyun hidup Luhan jadi makin runyam hahaha hidup Byun Baekhyun! Ketua dari fanbase hatersnya Sehun lol

Xiotia : Amin… kamunya juga jangan putus review dong. Alhamdulillah, doain ga ada kendala sampe tanggal 27 nanti^^

Songji1520 : ni pinku. 57e68559. Buat yang belum tau pin BBku juga. Itu pinku^^

Chim95 : Maaf ya buat ketidak nyamannannya^^

Dichanbaek : Hai juga^^ tapi reviewnya jangan berhenti di chap Sembilan ya.

Sanshaini Hikari : Tunggu end, nanti tau kenapa harus gini lol

ohsehn : belum bisa di chap ini ya^^

LisanOhLu120 : Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di next chap^^

Thanks to :

Anisaberliana94 | msluhan87 | OhXiSeLu | ParkNada | Lisasa Luhan | Sarrah HunHan | oszehf | 7wulanm | Eka rizki 998 | xieluharn | LisnaOhLu120 | ohsehn | Juna Oh | Sherli898 | danactebh | deerhanhuniie | bella. Bdbebell | karinaalysia2047 | heeli | Cherry EXOL | vietrona chan | Vianna Cho | Richjoonmoney | GHanChan | choikim1310 | Sanshaini Hikari | joohyunkies | dichanbaek | Oh Grace | hunnaxxx | hyunhee1104 | chim95 | lovesehun | BiEl025 | putri2611 |kimaerynuna520 | SyiSehun | Husnul28 | Xxian | KKKimsu614 | .39 | chooco | laabaikands | MissPark92 | cho min ah | ruixi1 | Seravin509 | Navizka94 | DEERHUN794 | Reechan07 | auntyjeje | Luge | libra | lala | kartikaandri15 | Okta HunHan | igineeer | Byun ye na | BeibeiEXOl | Eghaa Jung | hunexohan | Junita761 | Jodoh Chanyeol | para Guest | sheyy bunny | noVi | luharawr | SNAmaliia | Oh Titan | Kim YeHyun | My name's Apple | Hunna04 | DBSJYJ | Rusa Beijing LH7 | Arifahohse | Hinomiya | Nurul999 | anna27 | Light-B | Anisa16 | BB137 | songji1520 | Angel Deer | Selenia Oh | adindaindra | ElisYe Het | nisaramaidah28 | daebaektaelv | Cindy2094 | Oh Hunnie94 | hunnieluludeer | myhunhan | mzkyChan | Febbyaaf | xiotia | RakumPark | Moomy'Na Owen | teukiangle | IndahOlidLee | Anest Choi | Yessi94esy | Byun Aery | deva94bubletea | exolv | JodohSehun | BabyByunie | rly | odultluluexo | ChagiLu | crimsonRED96 | khalidasalsa | HunHanCherry1220 | wien | Cho Luxxi | KaSHunHan | nik4nik | hea | ccdtksexoot12 |zie | NopwillineKaiSoo |dayahbyun | tiehanhun9094 | rikha-chan | molly a.k.a syfr17 | Real ParkHana | - The secret past chap 9. Di chap sebelumnya bagian ini aku typo. Aku tulis chap 9 harusnya 8 lol

Terimakasih untuk segala dukungan dalam bentuk reviewnya^^ aku tunggu lagi review untuk chap ini. Dan maaf kalo masih ada typo-typo. Buat semuanya terimakasih. Yang baru follow dan favorit, aku tunggu review kalian^^ Kalo ada nama FFN yang ga kesebut, maapin ya. Kadang suka kelewat tapi aku baca ko semua review kalian^^

Dan aku mau minta doa kekalian. Aku mau ikut lomba FF untuk ulang tahun Ayah, Bunda. Masih lama sebenernya. Cuma doain lancar ya. Dan juga doain semoga aku ga ada kendala buat berangkat tanggal 27 nanti. Aku deg-degan mulu TT takut ada hal yang menghambat buat berangkat. Tapi semoga ga ada ya, dan aku bisa liat EXO^^

Maaf juga buat pembaca Two People. FF itu belum bisa aku update padahal harusnya itu dulu baru TSP. Tapi apa daya, aku sakit dan belum sempat nulis Two People, kalo TSP emang ini udah jadi sejak aku post chap 9 kemarin TT Jadi maaf ya. Dan belum lagi aku harus nulis untuk FF lomba. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau misal TSP CHAP 11 pun aga lama.

Ok, udah cuma mau bilang gitu doang^^ See you di chap selanjutnya. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	11. Chapter 11

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengambil aneka buah dari dalam kulkas, menatanya di piring besar dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi dan Luhan sedang bersiap membuat sarapan untuk Chris. Asisten rumah tangga yang Baekhyun carikan belum datang untuk bekerja, jadi walaupun Luhan merasakan kalau tubuhnya lemas, Luhan tetap harus beraktifitas. Tidak mungkin ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang jika Chris bahkan belum mendapatkan sarapannya.

Mata Luhan menangkap benda kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengambilnya dan menatap ragu pada plester luka bergambar beruang yang ia temukan. Kening Luhan mengkerut. Berpikir, siapa kiranya yang meletakan ini? Namun setelahnya Luhan hanya menggedikkan bahu, dan memakai plester luka itu pada jarinya yang terkena pisau semalam.

"Apa yang akan Ibu masak?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Chris yang berjinjit di samping meja makan untuk bisa melihat jelas apa yang Luhan kerjakan. Luhan tersenyum, mengusak rambut Chris membuat mata Chris mengarah kepadanya.

"Nasi goreng keju?"

Chris mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Itu adalah salah satu makanan kesukaan Chris.

"Baiklah.. tunggu Ibu di ruang tengah bersama mainanmu.."

"Baik Bu.." Chris menurut dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah sesuai perintah Luhan.

Begitu melihat Chris sudah tidak ada disekitarnya, Luhan pun menjatukan tubuhnya di kursi dengan lemas. Luhan menghela nafasnya cukup berat. Perutnya masih sering terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, hingga Luhan kesulitan memasukan makanan untuk anak keduanya. Semua yang Luhan santap hanya akan berakhir menjijikan di toilet, dan kehamilannya kali ini membuat Luhan tidak menyukai aroma keju, tapi sekarang ia justru harus memasak nasi goreng keju.

.

.

"Ya, Baek.. aku sudah bangun." Sehun mendengus kesal kepada Baekhyun yang entah berada di mana. Baekhyun menelpon Sehun, meneriaki Sehun untuk segera bangun tapi saat Sehun sudah bangun Baekhyun justru tedengar tidak mempercayai ucapannya.

"Baik, dua jam lagi aku berangkat." Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya, tepat saat kaki panjangnya menapaki anak tangga terakhir.

Menatap lekat, kepada sosok kecil yang duduk di atas carpet sedang menggerak-gerakkan mainan kesayangannya seorang diri. Jelas sosok itu adalah Chris, dan Sehun mulai menerka, bahwa sejak kapan ruang tengahnya berubah menjadi ruang bermian?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun mengambil tempat di atas sofa, tepat menghadap punggung Chris yang masih terfokus pada mainannya.

Chris menoleh sejenak kepada Sehun, mengerjabkan mata beningnya yang sangat terlihat mirip Luhan. Mencoba untuk mengingat, siapa seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Paman jahat.." Ingatan Chris mengarah kepada kejadian saat Sehun membentaknya di rumah sakit, dan panggilan itu secara sendirinya lolos dari bibir kecil Chris.

Sehun mendengus tidak suka, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dan menatap Chris dengan tatapan mengancam. Namuan Chris hanyalah anak berusia tiga tahun lebih, dia tidak memahami maksud tatapan Sehun, yang Chris tangkap adalah tatapan itu terlihat seperti monster.

"Namaku, Oh Sehun. Panggil aku Paman Sehun.."

Chris menatap Sehun sebentar tanpa menjawab, dan kembali tenggelam dengan dunia mainannya. Dengan malas Sehun menyender pada punggung sofa, bersedakap tangan dan hanya terus memperhatikan Chris yang tengah berbicara sendiri dengan robot Iron mannya. Hanya ada dua robot Iron man, satu berukuran kecil dan satu berukuran sedang. Dari sini Sehun bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau anak Luhan menyukai Iron man.

"Namamu Chris-kan?"

Chris kembali menatap Sehun dan memberi anggukan dua kali.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Ayahmu?"

"Ayah?"

Sehun menatap tidak percaya saat Chris mengulang kata Ayah dengan raut wajah kebingungan, Chris terlihat seperti tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Jadi apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan benar, kalau Luhan tidak pernah menemui Ayah, Chris? Astaga, kejam sekali wanita itu.

Merasa iba karena Chris seolah buta tentang apa itu ayah. Sehun pun berpindah duduk di bawah, tepat berada di samping Chris.

"Ayah.. kau tidak tahu Ayah?"

Chris menggeleng. Naluri anak kecil, saat mendengar hal baru ia akan merasa penasaran.

"Ayah itu siapa?"

Sehun memutar otaknya untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat dan baik. Mata sipitnya melirik pada situasi sekitar dan tepat berhenti pada robot Iron man milik Chris yang tergeletak. Dengan sigap Sehun mengambilnya dan sedikit menggerak-gerakan dua mainan itu agar perhatian Chris terfokus sepenuhnya pada mainan yang ia pegang.

"Iron man lahir karena ada seorang Ayah dan Ibu.."

Chris menatap lekat mata Sehun dengan wajah berpikir. Sehun mendengus, menyadari caranya tidak ampuh.

"Chris ada karena Chris memiliki seorang Ibu dan Ayah. Ibu tidak bisa mengandungmu seorang diri."

Chris tidak mengerti dengan apa itu mengandung, tapi Chris mengerti dengan kalimat pertama Sehun. 'Chris ada karena Chris memiliki seorang Ibu dan Ayah'. Dan Chris mulai berpikir, bagaiaman rupa seorang Ayah.

"Apa Ayah itu seperti Ibu? Ibu cantik, Chris suka."

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar penilaian jujur Chris untuk Luhan.

"Ya, Ibu mu cantik, Paman tahu itu." Mendecih geli dan berdiri tepat di depan Chris, membuat Chris harus mendongakan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Tapi Ayah berbeda. Ibu adalah seperti Ibumu, Ibu tidak bisa menjadi Ayah. Seorang Ayah terlihat seperti ini." Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri –bermaksud memberitahu Chris kalau Ayah adalah seseorang yang memiliki fisik seperti dirinya-, dan Chris mengamatinya dengan cermat. Menyimpannya dalam otak, kalau seorang Ayah adalah sosok seperti Sehun.

"Chris, nasi gorengmu sudah matang.."

Dua perhatian lelaki berbeda usia itu terarah kepada Luhan yang datang. Luhan menatap Sehun curiga, Luhan merasa takut kalau Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Chris.

"Chris, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menatap jengah, saat melihat bagaimana Luhan mencek seluruh tubuh Chris dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan hawatir. Itu berlebihan menurut Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu?" Perhatian Sehun terarah kepada lilitan plester luka di jari Luhan. Itu adalah plester yang sengaja ia letakan di atas meja dan Sehun sedikit merasa lega karena Luhan menggunakan plester itu.

"Ayo kita makan.." Tidak menghiraukan Sehun, Luhan justru meraih tangan mungil Chris dan berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus kesal di tempatnya. Luhan benar-benar hidup dengan nyaman rupanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghormati tuan rumah, Luhan.."

Perkataan Sehun membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Luhan dengan enggan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin, kalau kau tidak akan membuang masakanku.." Berucap ketus dan menyambung langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Cih. Dia menyindirku.. MASAKANMU MEMANG TIDAK ENAK! KAU DENGAR ITU?" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, agar Luhan yang sudah berbelok menuju jalan ke dapur masih bisa mendengar jelas perkataannya.

"Sial! Rumah ini jadi bukan seperti rumahku.." Bergumam sebal dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Perut Sehun terasa lepar, ia terbiasa menyantap sarapan. Tapi lihat, sekarang ia bahkan merasa sungkan hanya untuk membuat roti ataupun sarapan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sehun terbiasa tinggal sendirian tapi sekarang di rumahnya ada penghuni lain dan itu terasa asing sekaligus mengganggu bagi Sehun. Kemunculan Luhan membuat Sehun tidak leluasa untuk berkeliaran di kediamannya, itu terasa sulit saat kita harus tinggal bersama seseorang yang kita sukai tapi juga harus kita hindari dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

"Kau yakin, dengan menempatkan Luhan di rumah Sehun adalah hal yang baik?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang tengah megikat sampul dasinya.

"Tentu aku yakin" Dengan kalem tanpa keraguan, Baekhyun memberikan jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa memang?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran, setelah daftar terakhir pekerjaan paginya selesai dengan rapi.

"Entahlah.. tapi aku merasa tidak yakin." Dengan ragu Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya. Ia memang tidak memiliki alasan yang pasti sebagai dasar ketidakyakinannya sendiri, tapi memang itu yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Jangan seperti Luhan, Yeol.. Ini keputusan yang tepat. Sehun harus bertanggung jawab kepada Luhan! Memang apa yang salah di sini?"

"Mereka tidak menikah Baek.."

Baekhyun mendengus geli setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kita pun belum menikah , tapi setiap malam kau sering tidur di atas ranjangku. Lalu apa yang berbeda?"

"Kita saling mencintai, tapi mereka? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau Sehun akan memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik.."

Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Memungut majalah-majalah yang berserakan di carpet sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Sehun akan memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik, kau tidak perlu hawatir. Satu luka tergores di lengan Luhan ataupun Chris, karir Sehun akan aku hancurkan dalam sekejap!"

Chanyeol menyeringit ngeri melihat senyum lebar penuh mekna jahat terukir di bibir tipis wanitanya. Chanyeol baru mengetahui kalau Baekhyun memiliki bakat dalam hal mengancam. Dengan malas, Chanyeol pun mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. aku akan bersiap-siap. Sehun ada jadwal tiga hari di Singapore jadi hiduplah dengan baik selama aku tidak ada Yeol.." Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju kamar mandi dengan mood yang baik. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan sebagai manager Sehun. Yaitu, selain mengelola keuangan Sehun, Baekhyun pun menyadari kalau ia memegang semua kartu AS milik Sehun. Sekali ia mengeluarkannya maka buusssss! Karir Sehun akan jatuh dalam sekejap. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi siapa peduli? Sudah ia tekankan bukan, kalau Baekhyun adalah Haters Oh Sehun. Dan Baekhyun pun tidak menyangka kalau kebusukan Sehun bisa sedikit membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan saat ini.

Baekhyun bersenandung ria. Ia sangat yakin tentang keputusannya.

.

.

Luhan membuat lingkaran di tanggal pertama musim panas yang sudah tiba menggeser musim semi. Luhan menatap tanggal satu dibulan April itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Kehidupannya di April tahun lalu buruk, sangat buruk Karena kondisi Chris yang sering menurun dan Luhan hanya tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah berhasil melewati masa itu. Tapi Luhan pun tidak menyangka kalau April tahun ini ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan lain. Dalam perutnya ada seorang bayi lagi dan ini benar-benar tidak bisa Luhan percayai sampai sekarang walaupun pada kenyatannya ia merasakan pertumbuhan itu ada di dalam perutnya. Musim panas tahun ini terasa memiliki dua arti bagi Luhan. Baik karena Chris telah sembuh dan buruk karena ia tinggal satu rumah bersama Sehun.

"Ibu sebentar lagi ulang tahun.."

Luhan menoleh kepada Chris yang menunjuk angka dua puluh pada kalender meja yang ada di atas meja belejar Chris. Luhan memang sudah mengajarkan tentang bulan dan tanggal, walaupun Chris masih tidak bisa menghafal urutannya, belum sepenuhnya bisa berhitung dan tidak tahu pastinya hari apa dan kapan ulang tahunnya jatuh, tapi Chris sudah cukup paham dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia beri jika ditanyai tanggal lahir Luhan ataupun tanggal lahirnya sendiri.

"Hemmm.. Ibu sebentar lagi ulang tahun."

"Apa yang Ibu mau? Chris akan belikan."

Luhan tertawa kecil, melihat Chris dengan senyum lebarnya bertanya hal semacam itu. Anaknya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ciuman?" Luhan menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Dengan cepat, Chris yang memang duduk di atas pangkuan Luhan memberi pipi Luhan kecupan bertubi-tubi, membuat Luhan tertawa senang dan mambalas menciumi pipi chubby Chris.

"Nyonya.. Tuan Sehun sudah datang.."

Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara Bibi Gong. Wanita setengah baya yang memang menjabat sebagai asisten rumah tangga sejak beberapa hari lalu. Luhan tersenyum, menurunkan Chris dari atas pangkuannya dan berjalan beriringan mendekati Bibi Gong.

"Sudah aku katakan, panggil aku Luhan saja." Luhan terkekeh melihat Bibi Gong masih sangat canggung kepada dirinya. "Aku bukan tuan rumah di sini, jadi anggap aku teman.."

"Ayo Bu, kita keluar.." Chris menarik-narik jari Luhan dengan tidak sabar.

Luhan membungkuk sekilas kepada Bibi Gong dan mengikuti kemana Chris menarik jarinya. Bibi Gong hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan dan Chris berlalu dari hadapannya. Di mata Bibi Gong, Luhan adalah wanita yang baik, cantik dan ramah. Hanya saja Bibi Gong sedikit merutuk atas kebaikan berlebihan Luhan –Yang sebenarnya Bibi gong nilai sebagai kebodohan- karena tidak membeberkan saja kalau Sehun sudah menghamilinya. Jika itu dirinya, ia tidak akan ragu untuk mengancan Sehun agar menikahi dirinya.

"Astaga.. apa yang aku pikirkan." Bibi Gong menepuk keningnya sendiri saat pemikirannya mulai melantur. Ia memang sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Baekhyun, dan tentu dengan permintaan untuk tidak membocorkannya.

.

.

"Hai Chris.."

"B Baek!" Chris berseru girang dan segera berhambur dalam gendongan Baekhyun yang menyambutnya dengan kecupan rindu.

"Ini apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Luhan dan ikut duduk di kursi samping Luhan yang tengah mengamati kotak kardus di atas meja.

"Mainan yang aku beli di Singapore untuk Chris.."

"Ini untuk Chris?" Chris menatap penuh binar bahagia setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ya, sayang. Itu untuk Chris."

"Horeee!" Chris bersorak gembira. Tanpa rasa sabar, Chris mengambil mainan barunya dan duduk di atas carpet, tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain.

Luhan tersnyum melihat Chris yang dengan cekatan membuka kotak kardus maianannya. Senyuman lebar Chris terukir begitu mendapati sebuah mainana pesawat berwarna merah yang Baekhyun belikan.

"Terimkasih Baek.." Luhan berucap dengan perasaannya yang sedikit lega.

"Bukan masalah Lu.. aku memiliki waktu luang untuk berbelanja jadi aku belikan Chris itu."

"Chris terlihat menyukainya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terlihat murung, dia ingin bersekolah dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa." Dengan lesu, Luhan menceritakan mesalah yang tengah ia hadapai kepada Baekhyun. Berharap ia bisa menemukan solusinya.

"Ini minumannya nyonya.." Bibi Gong menaruh satu cangkir berisi teh untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil. Ia terlihat lebih focus kepada perkataan Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak tahu? Tentu kau harus menjawab 'Iya'. Memang sudah waktunya Chris memasuki sekolah kanak-kanak."

"Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan Baek.. Aku sudah mencarinya beberapa hari lalu tapi mereka menolak mempekerjakan Ibu hamil." Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah muram. Memang beberapa hari ini ia sibuk menghubungi tempat-tempat yang sekiranya membutuhkan pelayan ataupun pekerja paruh waktu, tapi sialnya tidak ada yang menerimanya walaupun Luhan sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Kau mencari pekerjaan?"

"Aku menggunakan telpon rumah di sini, kau tidak usah hawatir.." Luhan menjelaskan lebih rinci saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Baekhyun pasti berpikir kalau Luhan kembali mengelilingi Seoul seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya begitu mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

"Untuk apa kau mencari pekerjaan Lu?" Bertanya kelam sembari menyesap teh hangatnya agar tubuh lelahnya bisa sedikit teratasi.

"Kebutuhan Chris banyak Baek, dan tidak mungkin aku hanya diam seperti ini. Chris harus segera memulai masa sekolahnya dan aku membutuhkan uang untuk pendaftaran.. Baek, apa aku tidak bisa kembali bekerja menjadi asisten Sehun?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan cangkir tehnya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang tengah memasang wajah memohon.

"Lalu untuk apa aku menyuruhmu tinggal di sini jika kau masih harus bekerja Lu? Sehun yang akan menanggung semuanya, kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun."

"Baek.. jangan libatkan Sehun di sini." Luhan menatap kesal kepada Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi mengaitkan Sehun dengan kehidupannya. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Sehun dan ia membicarakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun, bukan untuk ini tapi agar ia bisa kembali bekerja dan menghasilkan uang.

"Sehun sudah bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya kepadamu Lu." Baekhyun menanggapi kekesalan Luhan dengan desahan malas.

"Sehun hanya bertanggung jawab pada kelangsungan hidup anak dalam kandunganku, tidak dengan diriku ataupun Chris." Dengan keras kepala, Luhan membantah ucapan Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kau ini keras kepala sekali Luhan! Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Sehun bertanggung jawab kepada anak dalam kandunganmu, dan agar anak keduamu selamat, mau tidak mau Sehun harus menjagamu, dan untuk menjaga kondisimu, Sehun harus menanggung biaya sekolah Chris agar kau tidak kelelahan untuk mencari uang. Bagiamana apa sudah cukup dimengerti?" Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan mimic wajah jengkel.

"Tapi Baek.."

"Apa lagi Lu? Kau merasa sungkan? Atau takut Sehun jatuh miskin? Kau jangan memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, selama ini Sehun tidak banyak memiliki tanggungan. Ia hanya memiliki satu nenek dan uang tabungan Sehun itu bermilyar won Luhan! Dia menggunakan ketampanannya dengan cukup baik.."

"Sehun memiliki seorang nenek?" Luhan melupakan tentang biaya sekolah Chris. Ia merasa lebih tertarik saat mendengar kalau Sehun memiliki seorang nenek. Diseluruh Korea pun tahu kalau Sehun adalah anak yatim piatu tanpa saudara, dan mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan Sehun memiliki keluarga lain membuat Luhan merasa cukup terkejut.

"Heumm.. Sehun memiliki seorang nenek, Ibu dari mendiang Ayahnya. Tapi ini rahasia Luhan. Nenek, Sehun menolak untuk diexpose."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Jangankan bertemu, tahu di mana ia tinggalpun tidak. Sehun sangat tertutup tentang neneknya dan aku dengar akhir musim panas nanti Sehun akan mengunjungi neneknya.."

Luhan terdiam. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau Sehun memiliki rahasia seperti ini.

"Dan tentang Chris, kau menyetujuinya bukan?" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Hari sudah hampir malam dan ia berniat untuk pulang sebelum Chanyeol mengamuk di apartementnya.

"Aku tidak setuju Baek!"

"Aku akan mengurusnya besok, dan aku pastikan lusa Chris sudah bisa bersekolah."

"Baek!"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, sampai jumpa Lu.." Baekhyun berjalan untuk keluar, sembari melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Mengacuhkan Luhan yang hanya bisa mendengus saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun memutuskan sesuatu dengan senaknya sendiri.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chris yang masih tenggelam dengan dunia mainannya. Menatap Chris dengan sendu karena belum bisa memenuhi keinginan putranya. Sedih memang, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menuruti kemauan Baekhyun kali ini dan Luhan berniat untuk membicarakannya nanti dengan Sehun agar Sehun tidak menyetuji usulan Baekhyun.

Memikirkan Sehun membuat Luhan teringat kalau sejak tadi ia tidak melihat pria itu.

"Bi, dimana Sehun?"

Bibi Gong menoleh kepada Luhan yang menghampirinya.

"Setelah sampai, tuan Sehun langsung naik ke lantai dua.."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun pasti merasa lelah karena jadwalnya di Singapore selama beberapa hari ini. Dengan senyuman Luhan menghampiri Chris untuk ikut bermain bersama putranya. Chris menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan senyuman lebar, memberikan Luhan satu robot Iron mannya, meminta Luhan untuk ikut menggerak-gerakan robotnya. Luhan terkekeh pelan, dengan sayang Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Chris.

"Ibu akan mengusahakannya.." Berbicara seorang diri dan mengikuti arah jalan cerita yang Chris inginkan.

.

.

Gundukan selimut itu tersingkab, menampilkan Sehun dengan mata mengantuknya. Sehun mendudukan diri dengan malas, mencek ponselnya dan mendapati sudah pukul sembilan malam. Ada lima pesan dari Irene juga empat pesan dari Baekhyun yang belum Sehun baca. Ia tidur lumayan lama dan sekarang, Sehun merasakan tenggorokannya mengering.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya sembari membaca pesan yang ia terima. Langkah Sehun terarah menuju satu tempat, yaitu dapur. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mendapati Luhan di sana tengah mengupas buah-buahan.

Luhan mendongak, begitu mendengar suara kursi berderit. Cukup terkejut saat mendapati Sehun duduk di depannya dengan satu gelas berisi air putih yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Makan.." Luhan menjawab jujur karena ia memang tengah mengisi perutnya. Kehamilannya yang sekarang sedikit berbeda saat ia mengandung Chris dulu. Kehamilannya yang sekarang terasa sedikit manja karena hampir semua makanan tidak bisa Luhan telan sampai masuk kedalam perutnya. Luhan merasa mudah mual pada bau-bauan yang menyengat dan Luhan hanya bisa mengkonsumsi buah, beberapa jenis sayuran yang dimasak menjadi soup dan kentang yang digoreng ataupun direbus.

"Hanya itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, membuat Sehun mendecak tidak suka.

"Kau harus makan daging dan ikan. Aku tidak ingin keturunanku bodoh sepertimu."

Luhan mendecak dan melirik Sehun dengan kesal. Sedikit berucap doa, semoga anaknya tidak memiliki sifat seperti Sehun.

"Lebih baik bodoh, dibanding menjadi seperti ayahnya." Bisik-kan kesal Luhan dapat Sehun dengar dengan sangat jelas, sehingga membuat Sehun mendecih dengan pelan.

Hening beberapa detik terasa diantara keduanya. Sehun hanya diam sembari memainkan ponselnya, sementara Luhan mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Sehun. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat dan tidak boleh Luhan lewatkan.

"Kau sudah mendengar sesuatu dari Baekhyun?"

"Hemmmm…" Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak peduli.

"Jangan hiraukan apa yang Baekhyun bilang, aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut campur tentang kebutuhan Chris."

"Sekolahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini. Anakmu sudah bisa memulai sekolahnya beberapa hari kedepan."

"Tidak! Batalkan itu, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"Baekhyun sudah membayar uang satu paket untuk lima bulan, dan kau ingin membatalkannya?"

Luhan menganga. Telinganya tidak rusak bukan? Luhan tidak menyangka, kalau Baekhyun bisa berkeja dengan begitu cepat.

"Jika kau membatalkannya, kau sama saja membuang sepuluh juta wonku.."

"Sepuluh juta won?" Luhan mengulang dengan nada terkejut. Sepuluh juta won untuk lima bulan? Luhan mulai menerka, bagaimana kiranya sekolah yang akan Chris tempati nanti.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, dan meminum airputihnya sampai habis. Dengan malas, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sehun!" Luhan ikut berdiri, dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Anggap kau hanya memberi pinjaman kepadaku. Setelah aku melahirkan nanti, aku akan menyicilnya sampai lunas." Hanya ini yang bisa Luhan pilih sebagai jalan keluar. Ia tidak bisa membuang uang sebanyak itu, sementara ia tidak bisa berkerja sekarang. Luhan masih ingin selamat dari bentakan Baekhyun, dan jalan itu adalah jalan yang tepat bagi Luhan.

"Terserah.." Tanpa rasa peduli sama sekali, Sehun menjawab perkataan Luhan. Sepuluh juta won bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah, dan Sehun tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing untuk soal ini.

Luhan menduduk-kan dirinya selepas Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Bukan ingin dinilai seperti orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi hingga menolak saran Baekhyun. Tapi memang sejak melahirkan Chris, Luhan tidak pernah lagi bergantung pada seseorang. Dan ini hanya terasa aneh bagi Luhan, saat melihat Sehun membiayai kebutuhan Chris, sementara Sehun bukanlah ayah, Chris.

Dengan lembut, Luhan mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Jangan merepotkan ayahmu hemm.. ibu tidak suka kepada ayahmu." Luhan terkekeh kecil saat mengucapkan kata itu kepada si jabang bayi didalam perutnya. Sebuah kata yang memilik arti kebalikannya, yang hanya bisa Luhan pendam seorang diri.

Sehun yang masih berdiri dibalik tembok, mendecih. Langkah lebarnya terarah untuk menuju kamarnya. Dalam benak Sehun, penuh berbagai umpatan yang ia layangkan untuk Luhan. Memang Luhan pikir dia menyukai dirinya apa?

Tapi memang kau menyukai Luhan, Sehun.

"Sialan!" Satu makian ia layangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, saat hatinya menjawab pasti pemikiran dari benaknya. Seolah seperti menyentil Sehun, kalau sekeras apapun Sehun mengelak itu hanya akan menjadi percuma.

.

.

Mengenakan flat shoes, dress pendek berwarna ungu yang dipadu cardigan berwarna putih. Luhan berjalan menyusuri mall yang ia datangi sejak lima belas menit lalu. Luhan berniat membeli perlengkapan sekolah yang belum Chris miliki, seperti sepatu, buku, pensil dan lain-lain. Mata rusa Luhan dengan jeli melirik setiap toko yang ada di mall. Mencari toko mana kiranya yang menjual perlengkapan sekolah untuk anak-anak.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sedikit tersentak, Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Sehun, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sehun mendesah malas. Dia yang bertanya lebih dulu jadi kenapa sekarang Luhan yang terlihat terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika menghadapai Sehun. Ingin rasanya Luhan melilit leher Sehun dan menggangtungkannya di lantai teratas mall ini.

"Aku ingin membeli perlengkapan sekolah Chris." Dengan ketus, Luhan menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau sedang hamil, tidak aman untukmu berpergian sendirian!"

Luhan mengabaikan seruan Sehun di belakang, hingga membuat Sehun merasa kebingungan di tempatnya berdiri. Rasa hawatir menyergapi Sehun, tapi Sehun merasa enggan untuk mengejar Luhan. Sehun masih mencoba bertahan dengan keegoisannya, namun keegoisan Sehun luntur saat melihat Luhan yang hampir terjatuh karena tertabrak seorang anak kecil yang berlarian disekitarnya. Dengan kesal, Sehun mengejar langkah kaki Luhan, sembari memberi tatapan tajam kepada anak kecil yang hampir membuat Luhan terjatuh.

"Biar aku temani." Secara tiba-tiba, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengambil langkah di depan Luhan.

Dengan bingung, Luhan menatapi punggung tegap Sehun. Sehun terlihat seperti melindunginya dan itu membuat Luhan merasa tenang. Pipi Luhan tanpa bisa Luhan cegah memerah dengan sendirinya. Tidak banyak membatah atas perlakuan Sehun dan Luhan pun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun.

.

.

"Bawa ini.." Sehun menyerahkan semua paper bag yang beberapa menit lalu ia tenteng kepada Luhan. Semua isi dari paper bag itu adalah keperluan Chris yang sudah Luhan dapatkan.

Luhan mendecih, beberapa menit lalu Sehun tanpa Luhan minta mengambil alih semua paper bag belanjaan Luhan. Tapi sekarang ia justru mengembalikannya ketika mereka sudah berada di luar toko.

"Penipuan image yang bagus tuan Oh.."

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan begitu telinganya menangkap cibiran dari Luhan.

"Bodoh. Semua orang akan mengira kalau kau adalah kekasihku jika aku membawa semua barang belanjaanmu. Bersikaplah seperti kau asistenku jika kau tidak ingin mati di sini.."

Tubuh Luhan menegang, bulu kuduknya bahkan meremang. Luhan baru menyadari, kalau Sehun tidak mengenakan masker sama sekali. Terlintas kata BAHAYA di dalam benak Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menutupi wajahmu?"

"Hanya ikuti aku dan jangan membuat jarak terlalu jauh." Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan yang memang tidak ingin menjadi korban keganasan fans Sehun pun, hanya bisa mematuhi saran Sehun.

"Itu Sehun oppa!"

Baru beberapa langkah, dan Luhan sudah dibuat waspada saat mendengar seruan dari seorang gadis. Dalam sekejap, semua orang yang semula hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masingpun mulai berbondong, mendekati Sehun yang hanya berdiri dengan tenangnya. Sehun terlihat sangat santai, seperti ia tidak sedang menghadapi mara bahaya. Astaga, Luhan masih jelas mengingat bagaimana agresifnya seorang fans.

"Sehun oppa, aku minta tanda tanganmu."

"Sehun oppa, boleh kah aku berfoto denganmu?"

"Sehun aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku fansmu Sehun!"

Keadaan mulai terlihat ricuh, beberapa orang saling mendorong agar bisa lebih dulu mendapatkan tanda tangan Sehun. Sehun menerima setiap benda yang orang-orong sodorkan kepada dirinya dan menandatanganinya dengan cepat. Sesekali mata Sehun akan melirik kepada Luhan yang terlihat kesulitan keluar dari kerumunan para fansnya. Mendecak sebal, ketika melihat Luhan ikut terdorong keberbagai arah karena terjebak di belakang tubuhnya.

Keparat! Sehun mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya seorang fans, mungkin Sehun akan dengan sangat senangnya memukul mereka semua.

"Mundur kebelakang.." Sehun memperingatkan. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Luhan.

Namun seorang fans tetaplah seorang fans, yang bahkan bisa melupakan hari kiamat jika bertemu dengan idolanya. Sehun menggertakan giginya, cukup dibuat kesal kepada seorang fans yang terus mendesak hingga membuat Luhan hampir terjatuh jika saja Luhan tidak berpegangan kemeja milik Sehun.

"AKU BILANG MUNDUR!" Dan pada akhirnya, kekesalan Sehun tidak bisa Sehun bendung.

Kerumunan fansnya mulai menjauh dengan tatapan tidak menyangka setelah mendengar Sehun membentak mereka semua. Sudah ada berbagai macam pemikiran buruk yang bersarang di benak mereka, namun bukan Oh Sehun jika ia tidak bisa memutar balikkan keadaan.

"Aku bersama asistenku, dan dia sedang hamil.." Sehun menarik Luhan kedepan, menunjukan Luhan kepada para fansnya. "Dan aku wajib melindunginya sebagai asistenku, karena itu jangan berdesakan. Itu bisa membahayakan kandungannya.." Mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman manis.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan takjub. Sehun memang benar-benar berbakat untuk menjadi seorang actor. Luhan bahkan bisa melihat lelehan hati para wanita yang termakan ucapan Sehun. Menjijikan! Jadi Sehun hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mengamankan diri? Dengan malas, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberikan bungkuk-kan kepada para fans Sehun.

.

.

"Apa aku harus membayar atas actingmu?" Luhan memberi Sehun sindiran, seusia fanmeet dadakan Sehun berakhir.

Tidak berniat menjawab ejekan Luhan. Langkah Sehun justru terhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko baju.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli itu?"

Luhan menatap sebuah toko baju untuk wanita hamil yang Sehun tunjuk menggunakan dagunya. Dengan cepat, Luhan menggeleng sabagai jawaban.

"Aku masih menyimpan semua baju hamil milikku.." Luhan menolak dengan pasti. Dia memang tidak membutuhkan itu semua.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun tatapan Sehun kembali terarah kepada toko baju yang berada di samping kanannya. Dengan acuh, Sehun menggedikkan bahunya dan berjalan memasuki toko baju khusus wanita hamil yang cukup menari perhatiaan Sehun.

.

.

"Ibu pulang.."

"Ibuuuu!" Chrs menyambut seruan Luhan dengan sangat girangnya. Kaki kecilnya dengan cepat menapaki lantai untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Ibu sangat lama.."

Luhan tertawa kecil begitu disuguhkan wajah merajuk Chris. Ia memang melupakan waktu. Berangkat siang dan pulang saat hari sudah petang.

"Maaf, Ibu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar. Tapi lihat ini Chris, Ibu membelikannya untukmu.." Luhan mengangkat paper bag di tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ibu membelikan Chris hadiah seperti paman Sehun?"

Luhan menyeringit. Dia jelas tidak mengerti dengan arah pertanyaan Chris.

Hadiah dari Sehun?

"Apa maksudmu Chris?"

"Tuan Sehun, membawa banyak paper bag dan menaruhnya di kamarmu.." Bibi gong datang dan menjawab kebingungan yang bersarang di benak Luhan.

Chris menarik tangan Luhan tidak sabar. Membawa Luhan menuju kamar mereka untuk menunjuk-kan hadiah yang ia maksudkan.

"Paman Sehun membelikan banyak Chris baju.." Chris menaiki ranjang tidurnya, dan menunjukan beberapa potong baju kepada Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan mendekat. Mengeluarkan semua isi paper bag yang masih tertata rapi di atas ranjangnya dengan terburu. Semuanya berisi pakaian untuk sehari-hari, baju tidur, dress dan juga baju untuk wanita hamil. Luhan mendengus ketika menyadari kalau Sehun pastilah membelinya saat mereka ada di mall beberapa jam lalu. Pantas, saat itu Sehun menghilang tanpa jejak hingga ia harus pulang larut untuk menunggu bus yang datang dijam sore hari.

"Chirs suka bu.."

Luhan melirik kepada Chris yang terlihat senang dengan pakaian yang Sehun berikan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan baju-baju ini. Membuangnya? Tapi ia tidak cukup tega saat melihat mata berbinar Chris. Bohong memang jika Luhan mengatakan tidak menyukai semua baju yang Sehun belikan. Baju-baju itu terlihat bagus, cantik dan mahal. Semuanya kebalikan dari pakaian yang ia simpan di lemari. Tapi jika ia menerimanya, Luhan merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk ini semua.

"Apa ibu suka?"

Luhan tersenyum, dan memberi anggunkan.

"Ucapkan terimakasih kepada paman Sehun.."

Dengan segera Chris turun dari atas ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya sembari menata semua baju yang berserakan di atas ranjang. Luhan memutuskan, kalau ia hanya akan menyimpan semua baju pemberian Sehun.

.

.

Chris melangkah dengan amat berhati-hati untuk menaiki tangga –menuju kamar Sehun-. Chris sudah mencari Sehun disemua tempat yang ada di lanatai bawah tapi tidak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Dengan instingnya sendiri, Chris menebak kalau Sehun ada di dalam kamarnya.

Kaki kecil Chris dengan cepat berlari -setelah ia samapai di lantai dua- menuju kamar Sehun dan mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

"Paman Sehun!"

Sehun yang ada di dalam kamar pun langsung terperanjat karena mendengar suara Chris di depan kamarnya. Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjang, menaruh kotak kardus ponsel di atas meja nakasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Chris menunjukkan senyumannya setelah berhasil menemukan Sehun.

"Ibu bilang, Chris harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada paman Sehun.."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Chris, matanya terlihat melirik kesegala arah. Mencari dengan siapa kiranya Chris menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Dengan siapa kau naik ke atas?" Memutuskan bertanya karena ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sekitar mereka.

"Sendiri.."

"Sendiri!" Sehun mengulang jawaban Chris dengan suara yang meninggi.

Dengan polosnya Chris mengangguk, tanpa tahu kalau Sehun hampir kehabisan nafas karena terkejut. Sehun bertumpu di lututnya. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Chirs, dan mencek seluruh tubuh Chris dengan perasaan hawatir.

Helaan nafas lega Sehun keluarkan, begitu tidak menemukan satupun luka ditubuh Chris.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu naik keatas sendirian?"

"Ibu.. Ibu bilang, Chris harus bilang terimakasih kepada paman Sehun."

Sehun mendengus dan meraih Chris dalam gendongannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus naik ke atas sendirian. Itu berbahaya dan kau bisa jatuh, apa kau mengerti?"

Chris mengangguk dalam gendongan Sehun yang tengah membawanya menuruni tangga. Mata Chris dengan jeli menelisik setiap jengkal wajah Sehun dari sampaing.

"Paman Sehun tampan.. apa ayah, Chris seperti paman Sehun?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar pujian yang amat terdengar jujur dari Chris.

"Apa kau menyukai baju pemberian paman?"

Chris mengangguk dengan antusias, saat ingatannya kembali tertuju pada semua baju pemberian Sehun.

"Belikan Chris sepatu Iron man.." Dengan keluguaannya, Chris mengungkapkan keinginannya sendiri hingga membuat tawa Sehun pecah mengisi ruang tengah.

"Paman akan belikan nanti.."

"Yeeeeyyy!"

"Chris.." Luhan yang mendengar suara Chris segera berjalan menghampiri Chris.

Sehun menurunkan Chris dari gendongannya dan menatap tajam kepada Luhan yang sudah ia anggap lalai.

"Chris naik ke atas sendirian.."

"Benarkah? Chris, kenapa kau tidak memanggil Ibu?"

"Ibu bilang Chris harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada paman Sehun.."

"Tapi jangan naik ke lantai dua sendirian Chris!"

Mata Chris yang semua berbinar berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Melihat Chris yang memundurkan langkahnya membuat Luhan sadar kalau ia sudah terbawa emosinya sendiri. Akhir-akhri ini memang Luhan tengah kesulitan untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang seperti meningkat. Mungkin itu disebabkan kehamilannya, dan mendengar Chris menaiki tangga sendirian menimbulkan rasa cemas berlebihan hingga membuatnya kelepasan kendali.

"Kenapa kau membentaknya?"

Luhan mendengus sabagai tanggapan pertanyaan Sehun. Dengan cepat, Luhan meraih Chris dalam gedongannya.

"Maafkan Ibu.. Ibu tidak bermaksud membentak Chris. Ibu terlalu hawatir karena Ibu takut kau terluka Chris.. Ibu tidak akan mengulanginya, Ibu janji.."

Chris merangkul leher Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, dengan lembut Luhan mengucap punggung Chris.

"Apa Chris memaafkan Ibu?"

Chris mengangguk dalam dekapan Luhan.

"Tapi Chris harus berjanji, tidak akan mengulanginya.."

Dan satu anggunakan kembali Luhan dapatkan.

"Ibu menyayangi Chris.."

"Chris menyayangi Ibu.."

Luhan tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban Chris.

"Kau pun tidak boleh lagi lalai sebagai seorang Ibu.."

Luhan menyeringit saat Sehun menegurnya dengan tatapan kesal. Luhan bahkan baru mengingat kalau tadi Sehun menggendong Chris dengan tatapan hawatir. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pendangan menelisik. Apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun? tidak biasanya Sehun peduli kepada Chris.

"Apa?" Merasa ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik, Sehun pun bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak ada.. kau hanya terlihat aneh jika menghawatirkan Chris seperti tadi." Luhan menjawab pelan, dan membawa Chris menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam seorang diri di tempatnya.

Otak Sehun mulai memutar kejadian yang ia alami beberapa menit lalu. Kehawatirannya muncul secara tiba-tiba saat melihat Chris yang mungkin bisa saja terluka karena menaiki tangga seorang diri. Merasa bingung sebenarnya, kenapa ia bisa merasa tergugah? Ini memang tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Berpikir kalau itu wajar untuknya menghawatirkan Chris, mengingat Chris adalah anak kecil. Itu adalah perasaan naluri yang dimiliki setiap orang.

Sehun mengusak belakang rambutnya, dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

.

"Namuku Kim Sarang.. Ayah ku bernama Kim Yunho dan Ibu ku bernama Kim Jaejong. Cita-cita ku ingin menjadi seperti Ibu."

Tepukan meriah terdengar di dalam ruangan bernuansa warna-warni yang dihuni oleh sekerumpunan anak kecil. Sarang, salah satu gadis kecil cantik dan manis kembali duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan begitu ia menyelesaikan sesi perkenalannya.

Chris yang mendapatkan tempat disebelah Sarang hanya diam, mengamati teman-teman lainnya yang satu persatu mendapat giliran maju kedepan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk Chris masuk ke sekolah kanak-kanak dan Chris hanya tengah beradaptasi dengan suasana baru yang ia dapatkan.

"Chris, ayo maju kedepan." Seorang gadis cantik yang menjabat sebagai guru, memanggil nama Chris dengan senyuman tipis. Tanpa ragu, malu atau takut, Chris segera melangkah menuju Yoona yang menyambutnya dengan decakan kagum.

Diantara anak lainnya hanya Chris yang tidak merengek saat akan ditinggal keluar oleh ibunya, dan melihat Chris maju dengan begitu percaya dirinya membuat Yoona semakin terkagum akan pesatnya perkembangan Chris.

"Hallo.." Chris membungkuk, mengikuti apa yang Luhan ajarkan semalam. "Namaku Chris, ulang tahunku 06 november, Ibu bilang itu saat musim dingin tapi Chris tidak suka musim dingin karena Ibu tidak suka dingin.."

Yoona terkekeh kecil, mendengar bagaimana lucunya Chris saat bercerita.

"Nama Ibu, Chris adalah Luhan.. ulang tahun Ibu 20 april, dan Chris ingin menjadi doctor seperti paman Suho."

"Chlis, siapa nama Ayahmu? Apa Chlis tidak punya Ayah sepelti Leo?" Seorang lelaki kecil, dengan rambut berponinya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Chris. Ia merasa kalau Chris mungkin sama seperti dirinya yang tidak memiliki seorang Ayah, karena diantara teman-teman lainnya semuanya menyebutkan nama orang tua mereka dengan lengkap.

Chris terdiam, matanya lurus menatap kepada Leo. Sekelebat ucapan Sehun beberapa hari lalu melintas di dalam benak Chris.

(Tapi Ayah berbeda. Ibu adalah seperti Ibumu, Ibu tidak bisa menjadi Ayah.. Seorang Ayah terlihat seperti ini.)

Seorang Ayah terlihat seperti ini, seperti paman Sehun.

Chris menggeleng kepada Leo, saat otaknya menyimpulkan maksud lain dari ucapan Sehun.

"Chris punya Ayah.. Ayah, Chris adalah paman Sehun." Chris tersenyum lebar, begitu menyebutkan nama Sehun. Dan seketika ruangan kembeli riuh oleh tepukan tangan dari Yoona dan anak-anak lainnya.

-Seorang Ayah terlihat seperti ini, seperti paman Sehun. Sehun adalah Ayahku- Chris.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Memasuki kepala dua.. chap sebelas up? Lama ga hahaha maaf ya.. halaaaahhh FF buat lomba ku belum kelar, jadi baru bisa ini dulu ya. TW nanti. /Bow/

Ada yang ngerespon baik dengan tanggung jawab ala Sehun tapi ada juga yang ga suka. Heeemmmm, gimana dong? Kalo tanggung jawab yang dinikahin itu udah umum, ya mentok(?) nanti enak di Sehun, dia bebas ena enain Luhan juga cewe lain, kalo ginikan Luhannya juga bisa SEDIKIT lebih aman hahaha dan nantinya Luhan malah bisa lebih tersakiti atau mungkin akunya bakal susah bikin Sehun menderita kalo mereka nikah hohoho pada nungguin Sehun menderitakan? Segini aja aku udah banyak di protes sama para anak-anak Ayah, Bunda /Tunjuk kalian/ karena bikin Luhannya menderita lagi lol

FF ini udah ada ditahap tengah. Manis, pahit hubungan HunHan bakal dimulai. Tapi ga bisa NC dulu ya.. Flashback apa lagi. Nanti pelan-pelan asal kesampaian, biar kesannya ga terburu-buru.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah doain aku^^ Alhamdulillah tanggal 27 kemarin lancar.. dan makasih juga udah kasih semangat buat lomba april nanti.. I love you lah buat kalian semua.

Moment Chris sama Sehunnya udah mulai aku masukin juga. Gimana suka? Yang pada takut Chris diapa apain Sehun, Sehun ga sejahat itu ko hahaha

Buat yang masih belum paham sama pemikiran atau perasaan Sehun. Sini aku jelasin^^ Sehun itu udah demen Luhan aslinya, dia udah sadar malah kalo dia suka Luhan /Baca chap kemarin/ Cuma, why dia ga mau tanggung jawab? Alasannya balik ke karir dia dan sebenernya Sehun masih ada perasaan GA MAU buat cinta sama Luhan, jadi dia masih labil. Masih berusaha buat ga lebih cinta ke Luhan. Begitupun dengan Luhan! Luhan juga lagi usaha buat ga semakin cinta ke Sehun, dua-duanya lagi usaha buat nepis perasaan masing-masing. Kalo Luhan kenapa dia kaya gitu? Karena dia udah sakit hati dan mikir juga kalo semua perhatian Sehun kedia cuma tipuan termasuk saat Sehun ngelindungin Luhan dari kerumunan fans /Tunjuk atas/ dipemikiran Luhan, Sehun cuma mau gunain dia supaya ga dikerubuti(?) para fans. Udah jelas belum?

Babyteuk57 : Nanti manis-manisnya. Boleh, sok aja di inpit.

Osehn : Hai, Hai, Hai jawaban review kemarin emang buat kamu ko hahaha aku typo lol

Lulucristalflower55 : Aduh, aku terharus loh baca review kamu TT padahal di FF ku masih banyak kekurangannya ko, but terimakasih ya.. alhamdulillah, tanggal kemarin lancar ko. Aku tunggu review untuk chap ini dan thanks karena udah baca FFku.

MissPark92 : Makasih^^ ini juga berkat review mu..

Oh Stella : HunHan Shipper.

HHS : Okeh..

Semua permintaan di BBM yang masuk udah aku acc loh ya.. chat aja kalo ada pertanyaan^^

Thanks to :

babyteuk57 | joohyunkies | GHanChan | deermykrishan | IndahOlidLee | Reechan07 | yume | dichanbaek | SNF | Husnul28 | gefi | Hinomiya | Sherli898 | Hyuuga L | lulucristalflower55 | laabaikands | BB137 | Kim124 | SyiSehun | osehn | karinaalysia2047 | luharawr | choikim1310 | Luu | SNF | KKKimsu614 | chooco | anisaberliana94 | MissPark92 | Rusa Beijing LH7 | Lu | zie | Cho Luxxi | deva94bubbletea | Guest | sanmayy88 | Cici | Oh Stella | Pcywife | hunnaxxx | Flowerinyou | NopwillineKaiSoo | hunhanssi | yukime uzumaki namikaze | TKsit | anna27 | melizwufan | heeli | chrimsonRED96 | Laranolara | sweettaeminee | Anisa16 | molly a.k.a syf17 | Sanshaini Hikari | Name NoonaAery | BiEl025 | Sarrah HunHan | Juna Oh | 7wulanm | Light-B | KimRyan2124 | Okta HunHan | HunHanCherry1220 | Oh Grace | Cherry EXOL | Novey | channie27 | Seravin509 | cho min ah | OhXiSeLu | noVi | Rikailu | selulu7 | My name's Apple | nosa | nik4nik | SNAmaliia | Kim YeHyun | eva | MeMei04 | baekchu | Arifahohse | fakkpark | HHS | SeReineOh | SeoulrYoung | igineeer | Vianna Cho | Lissa Oh | Xxian | ramyoon | ElisYe Het | CUCUNYA HUNHAN | xieluharn | Yessi94esy | KaSHunHan | Nurul999 | DBSJYJ | daebaektaeluv | Angel Deer | vietrona chan | Richjoonmoney | Noni | Mrohxigen | yellowfishh14 | ChagiLu | Luge | khalidasalsa | Selenia Oh | deerhanhunnie | LisnaOhLu120 | Eghaa Jung | pry90004 | yehethun | Oh Hunnie94 | hunexohan | ohandeer | Princess Xiao | R | Eunbi12 | rly | deerwinds947 | Houran Wu | luluhunhun | pinkupinku | kyungsoo's wife | xiotia | - The secret past chap 10.

Thanks untuk semua review dan juga pollow, beserta paporitnya. Ga ada kalian FF inipun pasti ga ada^^ untuk semuanya terimakasih, dan aku tunggu review untuk chap ini. Maaf-maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama FFn atau yang belum kesebut FFnnya. Aku baca review kalian semua ko..

DAN CEK MY STORY! ADA NEW FF BUAT KALIAN YANG BELUM BACA. BESIDE YOU JUDULNYA.. Review ya kalo misal sempat baca hahaha.

Siipp lah.. terimkasih untuk kalian semua! Sampai ketemu di next chap! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	12. Chapter 12

The secret past

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Lenght : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat bawa itu semua.." Baekhyun terlihat sibuk menata semua keperluan Sehun yang dibantu Kwanghae -pria muda yang menggantikan Luhan sebagai asisten Sehun- "Sehun kau harus cepat, kita harus lebih dulu melakukan pemotretan sebelum perayaan ulang tahunmu nanti malam.." Menegur Sehun yang Baekhyun rasa terlalu lamban.

Chris yang sedang duduk seorang diri diruang tengah menatap tertarik kepada Baekhyun saat mendengar kata 'Ulang tahun'. Mata Chris melirik kepada Sehun yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Kwanghae yang berjalan tergesa membawa beberapa potong pakaian kaluar dari dalam rumah. Dengan cepat, Chris berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "B Baek.." Chris memanggil Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hanya diam, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"B Baek!"

"Apa sayang?" Barulah Baekhyun menoleh saat Chris menarik pakaiannya dengan panggilan yang sedikit kencang.

"Apa paman Sehun akan ulang tahun?"

"Ya, paman Sehun besok ulang tahun.. karena itu B Baek sangat sibuk jadi Chris bermain dengan Bibi Gong saja ya.." Baekhyun mengusak rambut Chris dan berjalan menyusul Kwanghae keluar dari kediaman Sehun.

Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir kecil Chris saat otaknya merangkai sesuatu. Dengan tergeas Chris berlari menuju kamar miliknya dan Luhan.

"Ibuuu.."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Chris berlari menghampirinya. Sedikit bingung, Luhan menatap Chris yang berdiri didepan Luhan penuh dengan raut wajah gembira. "Ada apa, Chris?"

"Apa kita tidak akan membuat kue ulang tahun?"

Kening Luhan sedikit telipat saat mendengar pertanyaan Chris.

"Kue? Untuk siapa?"

"Paman Sehun.. B Baek bilang paman Sehun ulang tahun." Chris mengucapkannya penuh dengan perasaan antusias. Ia sangat suka untuk menghias kue ulang tahun.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik dan sebelum memberikan gelengan kepada Chris. "Tidak Chris.. kita tidak akan membuat kue untuk paman Sehun." Luhan menjawab datar dan kembali menata meja belajar Chris yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan putranya.

Mata berbinar Chris berubah menjadi sendu, dan di bibirnya sudah tidak ada lagi ukiran senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun yang melihat. Chris menatap Luhan penuh rasa kecewa. "Kenapa kita tidak membuat kue, bu?"

"Karena kita tidak akan merayakan ulang tahun siapapun.."

"Kenapa kita tidak merayakan ulang tahun paman Sehun?"

"Karena kita bukan siapa-siapa paman Sehun.."

"Tapi paman Sehun, ayah, Chris.."

Luhan menoleh kepada Chris dengan cepat. Mata rusanya yang biasa selalu berkilau indah berubah menjadi memerah karena amarah. Luhan bertumpu menggunakan lututnya dan mencengkram bahu kecil Chris. Ia sangat tidak menyangka dengan apa yang telinganya dengar. "Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berbicara seperti tadi?"

Chris diam. Matanya menatap bola mata Luhan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Jawab ibu, Chris! Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?" Dan tanpa sadar, Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Kekesalannya yang bercampur dengan kesedihan terpancing saat mendengar Chris menyebutkan kata Ayah. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mengajarkan Chris tentang apa itu Ayah dan siapa itu Ayah, dan mendengar Chris yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal seperti tadi pastilah karena ada seseorang yang mengajarkan kepada putranya. Bagi Luhan, Chris hanya memiliki dirinya dan untuk Luhan, Chris hanya anaknya.

"Sarang bilang.. paman Yunho dan bibi Jaejong tinggal bersamanya, bu.."

Mendengar suara Chris bergetar ketakutan membuat Luhan kembali tersadar dari rasa emosinya. Luhan menghela nafas cukup pelan, memejamkan matanya sejenak demi bisa meredam perasaannya sebelum kembali menatap mata Chris. Kali ini tatapan Luhan kembali teduh dan lembut, tidak terlihat berkilat penuh emosi seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Dengar ibu, Chris.." Luhan mengusap lembut helaian rambut Chris. "Kita berbeda, kita tidak sama dengan mereka.." Chris bergeming, menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Mereka tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga, tapi kau, ibu dan paman Sehun tidak seperti itu."

"Kenapa kita berbeda, bu? Sarang bilang jika tinggal bersama adalah keluarga."

"Karena kita bukan keluarga paman Sehun.. paman Sehun bukan ayahmu Chris.."

"Lalu di mana ayah, Chris?"

Luhan menatap nanar kepada Chris yang sudah akan menumpahkan genangan airmatannya. Ia sakit untuk mengatakan kenyataan seperti ini, tapi cepat atau lambat Chris memang harus tahu kalau dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah seperti anak lainnya. Luhan mengusap dua pipi Chris, sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri agar tidak ikut menangis didepan putranya. "Kau tidak memiliki ayah, Chris.."

Airmata Chris tumpah dan Luhan melihatnya sebagai dosanya sendiri karena sudah memberikan kehidupan seperti ini kepada anak semata wayangnya. Dengan usapan lembut, Luhan menggenggam dua tangan mungil Chris dan memberi ciuman disana. Matanya Luhan bawa untuk menelusuri wajah Chris yang penuh raut kesedihan. Melafalkan maaf didalam hati karena telah melahirkan Chris dari rahim kotornya sehingga kehidupannya memiliki banyak kekurangan dalam segi apapun.

"Kau hanya memiliki ibu, Chris.. dengarkan ibu. Ibu adalah ibumu dan ibu dalah ayahmu.."

Chris menggeleng, hidungnya mulai memerah karena tangisannya yang mulai terdengar parau. "Tapi paman Sehun bilang, ibu tidak bisa menjadi ayah.." Suara Chris semakin bergetar dan tangisannya pecah memenuhi kamar milik mereka. "Chris ingin memiliki ayah, bu.."

Anaknya yang malang.. Luhan masih mencoba menahan airmatanya yang mendesak keluar. Dengan sigap Luhan memeluk Chris dan mengusap punggug Chris yang masih terisak di bahunya.

"Chris ingin punya ayah seperti Sarang, bu.."

"Maafkan ibu.." Luhan berbisik dan pada akhirnya airmatanya ikut jatuh menetes. Luhan benar-benar merasa berdosa dan bersalah sebagai seorang ibu. Bukan kehendaknya untuk hidup di jalan seperti ini, tapi takdir tidak bisa dihindari dan kenyataan tidak bisa dielak. Ia hanya bisa terus menjalani apa yang sudah dikehendakkan Tuhan untuk dirinya ataupun untuk Chris.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi Luhan daratkan pada pelipis Chris. Airmatanya Luhan hapus sebelum ia melepaskan Chris dari pelukkannya. "Apa Chris ingin membuat kue?" Luhan bertanya dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau. Mencoba mengalihkan Chris agar melupakan apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan.

Chris mengangguk sembari mengusap airmatanya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita membuat kue untuk paman Sehun." Luhan berdiri dan membawa Chris dalam gendongannya. Berjalan keluar kamar sembari menghapus jejak airmata Chris di pipi tembamnya.

"Ibu menyayangi, Chris.." Dengan lembut Luhan mencium pipi Chris dan sontak Chris bergelayut manja dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil dan memasuki dapur untuk mulai membuat kue sesuai keinginan Chris.

.

.

Tepat pukul setengah dua dini hari, Sehun pulang dalam keadaan lesu dan mata sayu. Perayaan ulang tahunnya yang diadakan bersama fansnya dan dilanjutkan bersama artis satu managementnya baru berakhir satu jam lalu, dan kini Sehun merasakan tubuhnya seperti remuk dan matanya terasa seperti digelayuti sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa terbuka dengan sempurna. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang ruang tengah, menyamankan tubuhnya disana sebelum memejamkan matanya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak berkerja sama. Sehun tertidur tanpa perduli tempat ataupun dirinya yang belum membasuh wajah sama sekali.

Bunyi tapak langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi kesunyian di ruangan yang hanya menyisakan pencahayaan remang –karena lampu utama sudah dimatikan-. Luhan yang membawa piring berisi potongan buah applenya menyeringit saat melihat sesuatu yang ia tebak adalah sepatu mengintip dari balik lengan sofa. Dengan perlahan, Luhan mendekat dan mendecih ketika melihat Sehun tertidur disana. Pria ini yang sudah meracuni otak anaknya! Luhan berencana akan menegur esok pagi nanti.

Mata rusanya mengamati Sehun yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur. Sehun terlihat nyenyak walaupun tidur dalam keadaan kurang nyaman seperti sekarang. Merasa iba, Luhan pun semakin mendekatkan langkahnya.

Satu potong apple Luhan gigit. Tanpa suara Luhan menaruh piring berisi potongan apple miliknya diatas meja. Perlahan, Luhan membuka sepatu yang Sehun kenakan. Amat berhati-hati agar Sehun tidak terusik dalam tidurnya. Luhan sedikit menghentikan pergerakannya saat Sehun menggeliat mencari posisi nyamannya. Hanya sesaat karena setelahnya Sehun kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Ayahmu sungguh merepotkan.." Luhan bergumam –ditujukan untuk anak keduanya- dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah sepatu milik Sehun sudah terlepas dua-duanya.

Mata rusanya kembali mengamati Sehun dan tatapannya terhenti pada jas yang masih melekat ditubuh Sehun. Luhan berpikir, haruskah ia melepaskan jas itu dari tubuh Sehun? Tapi jika ia melakukannya Sehun bisa saja terbangun tapi jika tidak dilepas Sehun pasti tidak akan merasa nyaman.

Luhan mendecak kecil. Untuk apa ia memperdulikan Sehun? Mencoba acuh, Luhan pun menyambung langkahnya, namun baru empat langkah ia ambil Luhan justru berbalik menghampiri Sehun dengan hentakan kecil pada setiap langkahnya. "Aku hanya akan bersikap baik kepadamu satu kali." Luhan begumam dengan tatapan kesal yang ia tujukkan untuk Sehun sebelum mamulai untuk melepaskan jas yang Sehun kenakan.

Amat berhati-hati bagai ia tengah memindahkan bayi yang tertidur, Luhan mencoba mengeluarkan tangan kanan Sehun dari lengan jas hitamnya. Setelah terlepas satu lengan, Luhan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sehun untuk memudahkannya melepas jas yang Sehun kenakan. Bibirnya Luhan gigit dengan hati berceloteh memohon kepada Tuhan agar Sehun tidak terbangun, matanya sesekali melirik gelisah kepada Sehun, memastikan kalau Sehun masih terpejam lelap dalam buaian mimpinya. Dengan perlahan, Luhan menarik jas Sehun agar tidak lagi tertindih tubuh Sehun, namun belum sepenuhnya selesai Luhan lakukan Luhan dibuat terkejut saat ada tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun.

Mata rusanya mendelik terkejut saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Mata Sehun jelas terbuka dan Luhan merasa ingin mati saat ini juga. Harusnya tadi ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan logikanya untuk masuk kedalam kamar, bukannya mengikuti hatinya yang sekarang membawanya terjebak dalam situasi memalukan.

"Kau harusnya membangunkanku, bukannya membuka sepatu dan jasku dengan diam-diam.."

Luhan mendecih pelan, masih berusaha menyembunyikam rasa malunya sendiri. "Tidak akan aku lakukan lagi.. sekarang lepaskan aku." Menggeliat kecil, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Sehun yang semakin menguat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, tidak mengindahkan sama sekali pemberontakan Luhan dalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Bulu kuduknya Luhan rasakan meremang saat Sehun berbisik ditelinganya. Tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku Sehun!"

"Jawab pertanyanku lebih dulu, baru aku akan melepaskanya.."

Hembusan nafas kesal Luhan menerpa pemukaan wajah Sehun dan itu terasa hangat. Luhan berhenti memberontak dalam dekapan Sehun. "Apa yang kau tanyakan? Aku bahkan hampir muak karena melihat wajahmu setiap hari."

"Kau lancang Luhan.. doa seluruh wanita di dunia ini mungkin agar bisa melihatku setaip hari."

"Tapi aku tidak termasuk salah satu dari mereka!" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh dengan kilatan menantang.

Sungguh mengagumkan wanita ini. "Seharusnya kau hanya menjawab 'iya' dan aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah."

Tanpa bisa Luhan duga. Sehun meraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Sehun merasa kehilangan kendali jika berdekatan dengan Luhan, sehingga apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah tindakan reflek tanpa direncanakan. Luhan memberontak, bibirnya bergerak gusar dalam lumatan Sehun. Suaranya Luhan coba keluarkan untuk memaki Sehun namun ucapannya justru berbalik tertelan memasuki tenggorokkannya.

Susah payah bibirnya mengejar kemana kepala Luhan berpaling. Ternyata tidak mudah untuk membuat Luhan menyerah. Sehun merasa cukup kesal dengan penolakkan Luhan. Secara kasar, Sehun mendorong Luhan dari atas tubuhnya hingga Luhan terjatuh meringis karena sikunya yang menghantam kaki meja yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Namun tanpa peduli Sehun hanya mengabaikannya dan segera bangkit berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa ucapan.

Mungkin jika Sehun tidak mengingat kalau Luhan sedang mengandung, ia bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar mendorong Luhan. Penolakkan adalah hal yang paling Sehun benci di dunia ini! Seorang permaysuri pun rela merangkak demi bisa mencium bibirnya tapi wanita seperti Luhan dengan tidak tau diri selalu menolak telak sentuhan dari dirinya.

Wanita keparat! Luhan harus diberitau sejauh mana ia mampu memikat seorang wanita! Akan Sehun tunjukkan nanti didepan matanya.

.

.

Cuaca terasa panas menyengat siang ini. Terik matahari terpancar seperti api yang siap melahap habis potongan kayu bakar yang kering. Untuk orang-orang yang berkegiatan di luar, tetesan air es pun terasa tidak akan mampu mengurangi dahaga mereka yang kering. Dan beruntunglah Sehun karena tidak menjadi bagian dari orang-orang di luar sana.

Hari ini Sehun terbebas dari jadwal hingga sampai jam sudah menunjukkan satu siang ia masih bisa bergelung diatas kasur dengan AC yang menyejukkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Ranjang memang akan terasa sangat nikmat untuk orang sibuk seperti Sehun tapi sialnya saat Sehun sedang menikmati waktu emasnya, perutnya justru menjerit meminta asupan nasi. Sediki malas Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan keluar hanya dengan mengenakan celana kain yang belum ia ganti sejak semalam. Terlalu malas untuk mencuci wajah terlebih dulu, Sehun segera membuka kulkas begitu ia sampai di dapur miliknya yang kosong.

Kemana wanita keparat dan bibi tua itu? "Bibi Gong!" Teriakan nyaring Sehun tidak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun. Tangannya sibuk menuang air putih di gelas sembari masih meneriakkan nama pembantu yang kadang membuat Sehun kesal. Isi kulkas hanya berisi bahan makanan mentah, air mineral juga buah-buahan. Tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia makan sebagai pengganjal perut selagi menunggu Bibi Gong datang dan itu membuat Sehun berpikir untuk memesan makanan dari luar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Selamat ulang tahun?" Satu loyang cake berbentuk kotak berukuran sedang dengan hiasan yang bisa dikatakan seperti hiasan yang dibuat oleh orang buta –berantakan-. Sehun bahkan harus menyeringitkan matanya demi bisa membaca tulisan diatas cake yang sedang ia pegang.

"Itu kue untukmu dari Chris."

Sehun berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Luhan yang berdiri dengan tangan tersilang didepan dada. "Kemana bibi tua itu?" Dengan acuh, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi yang memang terletak didapur, dan kue yang sengaja ia bawa Sehun taruh dimeja kayu panjang yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduknya.

"Sedang berbelanja.." Luhan ikut mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Mata rusanya jelas sedang mengintimidasi Sehun karena sebuah alasan yang bahkan Sehun tidak ingin ketahui. "Kau tau.. Chris sangat memaksa memintaku untuk membuat cake itu."

"Lalu?" Sehun hanya menyela asal dengan tangan yang sesekali memasukkan buah cherry hiasan kue kedalam mulutnya. Sangat kentara kalau Sehun tidak benar-benar menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

Hembusan nafas penuh dengan kesabaran Luhan keluarkan secara perlahan. Menghadapi Sehun memang harus memiliki ketebalan hati yang kuat. "Aku memintamu untuk tidak berbicara macam-macam kepada Chris tentang seorang ayah. Dia salah paham dengan keadaan kita sekarang dan menganggap dirimu adalah ayahnya.."

Sehun terkekeh lucu. Tangannya ia buat saling bertaut diatas meja dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit ia condongkan kedepan. "Kau seorang ibu yang jahat Luhan.. ingin sampai kapan kau membodohi anakmu? Tanpa aku beritau dia apa itu ayah pun dia akan tau dengan sendirinya. Kau pikir ini sesuatu yang bisa kau sembunyikan sampai mati?"

"Tapi kau tidak berhak untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada anakku.. aku akan memberitaunya sendiri tanpa kau harus ikut campur dengan urusanku!"

"Aku tidak yakin.." Satu buah cherry kembali Sehun masukkan kedalam mulutnya. "Aku bahkan berpikir kalau kau pun akan menyembunyikan setatusku dari anak yang sedang kau kandung." Tatapan Sehun terarah pada bola mata Luhan, seolah menajamkan kalau kalimatnya bukan hanya tebakan kosong belaka.

Luhan mendelik. "Benar! Aku tidak akan memberitahukan dia siapa ayahnya.." Berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur yang terasa ingin Luhan bakar hanya karena keberadaan Sehun yang selalu mampu membuatnya kesal.

"Hey! Bagaimanapun aku ayahnya!" Sehun berteriak tidak terima kepada Luhan yang bahkan tidak menoleh kepada dirinya. Sehun bersumpah! Kalau anak yang Luhan kandung akan sama persis seperti dirinya agar Luhan selalu ingat bahwa itu adalah darah dagingnya.

Selepas Luhan menghilang, tatapan Sehun kembali terarah kepada kue didepannya. Rasa laparnya terasa sudah tidak lagi Sehun rasakan sekarang. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dengan kue berantakan yang kembali ia bawa. Langkahnya Sehun arahkan menuju kamar Luhan dan mendapati sosok kecil itu terlelap damai dibalik selimut iron man miliknya.

"Hai bocah.. bangun." Sehun mengguncang bahu Chris selepas pintu kamar ia tutup. "Bangun setan kecil."

Bagai seekor kucing, Chris menggeliat. Matanya mengerjab kecil sebelum fokusnya terarah kepada Sehun. "Paman.."

"Gara-gara kau aku bertengkar dengan ibu mu."

Chris mendudukkan dirinya dan kepalanya Chris miringkan kesamping dengan tatapan polos yang terlihat kebingungan. Chris tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sehun.

"Kau membuat kue ini untuk paman, kan?"

Chris mengangguk satu kali. Matanya menatap kepada kue yang Sehun pegang sebelum kembali tertuju kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Jangan pernah lagi meminta ibu mu membuat kue untuk paman."

"Kenapa? Apa tidak enak?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Awalnya ia ingin memarahi bocah dari anak wanita keparat itu, tapi melihat bagaimana lugunya Chris yang mencolek cream kue yang ia pegang dan memakannya dengan kecapan-kecapan lidah, mampu memusnahkan kekesalan yang Sehun rasakan.

Oh, ada apa dengan dirinya? Sehun bukan pecinta anak kecil omong-omong. Bahkan Sehun sangat membenci bocah-bocah yang selalu berkeliaran seperti hantu yang tidak pernah mengerti keadaan dan situasi disekitarnya.

"Bukan.. tapi karena kue ini, ibumu memarahi paman."

"Ibu juga memarahi Chris." Bibir yang sedikit memiliki noda cream itu menekuk kebawah. Ingatan Chris berputar pada kejadian saat ia meminta Luhan untuk membuatkan kue kemarin.

"Wanita memang kadang menakutkan.. karena itu, saat kau besar nanti kau harus bisa menjadi penakluk wanita."

Chris terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru ia dengar. "Penakluk wanita?"

"Sudahlah.. kau akan mengerti jika sudah besar. Kau mau makan kuenya?"

Melupakan apa itu 'penakluk wanita', Chris mengangguk dengan semangat. "Apa boleh?"

"Habiskan.."

Chris tersenyum lebar. Dengan sedikit usaha, Chris turun dari atas ranjang dan memakai sandal rumahnya. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Sehun. Ternyata wanita gelandangan itu tidak terlalu buruk dalam mendidik anak.

"Ayo, paman.." Chris menarik jari Sehun untuk segera berdiri. Selepas Sehun berdiri, Chris denga tangan menggandeng Sehun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Setiap langkah yang terjalin terasa menyenangkan Sehun rasa. Chris berceloteh tentang kegiatannya di sekolah dan juga tentang teman-temannya, yang Sehun tanggapi dengan senyuman atau anggukan kecil. Hanya cukup menunjukkan itu dan Chris akan semakin menggebu untuk bercerita. Terlihat seperti robot yang baru mendapatkan batrai barunya, sangat bersemangat seolah tidak memikirkan kalau mungkin suaranya bisa saja menjadi serak.

Apa seperti ini rasanya memiliki anak? Sehun pikir ini tidak terlalu buruk seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan terbangun demi menyiapkan keperluan sekolah Chris. Semalam ia tertidur dan tidak sempat menata buku-buku sekolah Chris. Setelah dirasa beres Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh sedikit lemas. "Hoeekk!" Mulutnya Luhan bekap saat mual pagi menyapa dirinya seperti biasanya, dengan cepat Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi di dapur dan memuntahkan apa yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bibi Gong yang tidak sengaja melihat Luhan berlari, menghampiri Luhan dan memijat tengkuk belakang Luhan.

"Tidak apa bi.. hanya mual seperti biasanya."

Bibi Gong menghela nafas lega. Luhan memang selalu seperti ini jika baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

Bibi Gong menoleh saat mendengar suara Sehun. Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju kepada Luhan yang masih bertumpu pada washtafel.

"Hanya mual tuan.."

Luhan berbalik seusai membasuh mulutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan halus Luhan melepaskan tangan bibi Gong yang mencoba untuk menuntunya. "Aku baik, bi.." Tersenyum meyakinkan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam dengan didera perasaan hawatir saat jelas bisa melihat bagaimana pucatnya bibir Luhan. Sejauh Luhan mengandung Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan pola makan, tidur ataupun kebiasaan ibu hamil yang Luhan alami selama hampir dua bulan ini. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan berlari dengan membekap mulut menuju kamar mandi demi bisa mengurangi morningsicknya.

Getaran ponsel didalam saku jaketnya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Itu dari Baekhyun. "Ya, aku berangkat sekarang." Sehun hanya melirik sekilas kepada Luhan sebelum langkahnya kembali ia sambung untuk menuju lokasi shootinya.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk dalam keadaan lemas.

"Biar pagi ini bibi yang mengantar Chris ke sekolah."

"Tidak, bi.. aku bisa melakukannya. Ini bukan yang pertama jadi tidak perlu hawatir."

"Tapi kau jauh terlihat pucat hari ini.."

"Lebih baik bibi membantuku menyiapkan sarapan." Luhan tersenyum dan bibi Gong hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa menolak.

.

.

"Cut! Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?" Sang sutradara berteriak dengan wajah merah padam penuh kesal.

Ini adalah NG kelima belas yang sudah Sehun lakukan sejak mereka memulai shooting jam delapan pagi tadi, dan ini berhasil membuat sang sutradara berang. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun banyak melakukan kesalahan hanya untuk satu adegan. Hari ini Sehun terlihat tidak focus hingga membuat semua kru pun mendecak sebal.

"Maaf." Sehun membungkuk, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan penyesalan. Dengan acuh, Sehun justru berjalan menuju kursi lipatnya.

"Iissshhh! Si bodoh itu!" Dan Baekhyun lah yang menggeram jengkel karena tidak kesopanan Sehun muncul diwaktu yang buruk. "Maafkan Sehun. Dia sedang tidak enak badan.." Alasan pintar, Byun Baekhyun!

"Sudahlah.. kita istirahat!"

Semua kru kembali ketenda setelah mendengar intruksi dari sang sutradara berusia 40 tahunan keatas itu, karena shooting hari ini memang dilakukan di outdoor. Baekhyun melirik tajam kepada Sehun sebelum ia mendekat menghampiri Sehun. "Tidak sopan! Sutradara belum menyuruh kita istirahat!."

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? _Sudahlah_.. _kita_ _istirahat_." Sehun menirukan gaya sang sutradara dengan mimic wajah datar.

"Dia mengatakan itu karena dirimu, bodoh! Dan kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan satu adeganpun pagi ini.. kemana fokusmu?"

Luhan. "Entahlah.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan meneguk minumannya.

Baekhyun mendecak lalu pergi untuk menghampiri kru lainnya.

Satu tegukkan lagi Sehun minum dan tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong dalam seketika. Ingatannya berkelana kepada wajah pucat Luhan tadi pagi yang seakan mengikuti dirinya, dan otaknya mulai mengira, bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik? Sehun merasakan perasaan hawatir itu lagi dan Sehun mengutuk Luhan karena ia menjadi tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam melakukan pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Sehun, ponselmu berbunyi." Seorang kru wanita menegur karena melihat Sehun hanya melamun dan tidak menyadari kalau ponselnya bergetar.

Satu anggukan Sehun beri kepada kru wanita itu dan segera mengangkat telepon yang ia terima.

" **Sehun**. **"**

Kening Sehun berkerut. Suara ini adalah suara Hanni. "Ya.."

" **Luhan ada di rumah sakit."**

"Rumah sakit!" Sehun reflek berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah menegang. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa parah?"

" **Haahh?"**

"Bagimana kondisinya sekarang?!" Sehun tanpa sadar sedikit meninggikan suaranya, merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu satu detik terlewat hanya untuk mendengar jawaban Hanni.

" **Parah!"**

Sial! "Tunggu aku.. aku akan segera kesana."Tanpa membuang detik yang terus bergulir, Sehun berlari menuju mobilnya. Mengabaikan teriakan sutradara, kru ataupun Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya. Persetan dengan semua itu! Luhan dalam keadaan buruk dan Sehun merasa sulit bernafas sekarang.

Pedal gasnya Sehun injak dengan kuat. Meninggalkan lokasi shootingnya juga meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa ingin menangis ditempatnya sekarang berdiri. "Ya, Tuhan.. kenapa aku harus menangani orang semacam Sehun?" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dan berjongkok dengan wajah frustasi yang kentara.

Apa lagi yang akan ia jadikan alasan kepergian Sehun? Keparat Oh Sehun!

.

.

Bagai kesetanan dan tidak mengenal apa itu yang dinamakan lelah. Sehun berlari menuju ruangan Hanni yang sudah ia ketahui terletak dimana. Kakinya melompati dua anak tangga dalam sekali injak karena untuk menunggu lif terbukapun Sehun merasa tidak sabar. Pintu ruangan Hanni sudah terlihat dimatanya, dengan dorongan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara debuman, Sehun membuka pintu bercatkan putih itu.

"Dimana Luhan?" Nafas Sehun putus satu-satu, terdengar sangat berantakan dengan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukan itu, ia bahkan tidak memberi waktu kepada dirinya sendiri sekedar untuk menormalkan laju jantungnya yang menggila. "Dimana Luhan?" Pertanyaannya kembali Sehun ulang karena Hanni hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataannya.

"Apa?"

Sehun menoleh dan hampir merasa bodoh saat melihat Luhan berdiri didepan pintu toilet dalam keadaan baik. Setidaknya kondisi Luhan tidak seperti yang ada dibayangannya. Hanni tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Sehun meliriknya dengan jengkel, sementara Luhan hanya menatap bingung kepada keduanya.

"Kau membodohiku?"

"Apa sudah bisa bernafas dengan baik?"

Sehun menunduk sejenek. Menghindari tatapan menggoda jahil dari Hanni. Sial! Perempuan ini pasti tau kalau dirinya menghawatirkan Luhan.

"Aku menelponmu untuk menyuruh seseorang menjemput Luhan.. dia baru selesai melakukan pemeriksaan dan kondisinya dalam keadaan lemah, tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang menggunakan bus sendirian." Hanni menjelaskan keadaan sesuangguhnya. "Dan wow, aku terkejut.. kau tidak mengirimkan seseorang tapi kau sendiri yang datang. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu menghawatirkan Luhan."

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat namanya ikut masuk dalam perbincangan Sehun dan Hanni yang ia tidak mengerti mengarah kemana. Sehun menghawatirkannya? Terdengar mustahil bagi Luhan.

"Diam kau.." Sehun membalas ketus perkataan Hanni. Matanya Sehun bawa menatap Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasa lega sekarang. "Ayo pulang." Tidak ingin semakin lama menjadi target ejekkan Hanni, Sehun pun mulai melangkah untuk keluar.

"Belikan susu hamil dan vitamin untuk Luhan.. kandungannya membuat Luhan kesulitan makan dan dia membutuhkan sesuatu lainnya sebagai pengganti nasi. Aku sudah menyuruhnya meminum itu sejak awal kehamilan tapi sampai sekarang dia bahkan belum membelinya."

Sejenak Sehun terpaku ditempatnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah setelah mendengar ucapan Hanni. Dia ayah dari anak yang Luhan kandung, bahkan mereka tinggal bersama tapi ia tidak tau apapun tentang kehamilan Luhan. "Ya, aku akan membelinya." Jawaban bernada pelan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Langkahnya kembali ia sambung, diikuti Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Mereka saling meninggalkan jejak langkah dalam jarak sedikit berjauhan. Luhan hanya diam tidak berniat menyamai langkah Sehun ataupun memanggil Sehun.

"Tunggu aku disini."

"Mau kemana?" Luhan mendekatkan diri kepada Sehun.

"Apotik." Hanya jawaban itu dan Sehun segera memasuki apotik yang terletak didalam rumah sakit.

Tidak ingin berdebat didepan umum, Luhan pun diam menunggu sampai beberapa menit Sehun keluar dari apotik membawa banyak kantung pelastik di tangannya. "Kenapa banyak sekali?" Luhan mulai mengekori kembali langkah Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau mana yang kau suka.. jadi aku membeli semua merk susu hamil dengan berbagai rasa. Kalau tidak suka, cukup buang." Sehun menjawab dengan begitu kalemnya. Seolah uang yang ia keluarkan untuk membeli berkotak-kotak susu bukanlah hal penting yang harus diperhitungkan.

Luhan menggeleng dengan tatapan yang masih tidak bisa mempercayai bagaimana sikap Sehun dalam memperlakukan uangnya. Daripada dibuang lebih baik disumbangkan kepada yang membutuhkan, kan? Itu terdengar lebih baik Luhan rasa.

.

.

"Masuklah.." Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Luhan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Aku masih harus bekerja.. bawa semua kantung susu itu."

Tidak lagi menjawab perkataan Sehun. Luhan dengan berkantung-kantung pelastik keluar dari mobil Sehun. Tidak langsung memasuki rumah, Luhan lebih dulu menunggu mobil Sehun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Pekerjaanya bukan pekerjaan yang memiliki perkiraan waktu akan selesai dijam berapa. Dan akibat karena Sehun pergi ditengah-tengah jam shootingnya, sekarang ia mendapatkan lembur di lokasi shooting. Menjengkelkan! Tapi terasa lebih baik karena fokusnya sudah kembali sehingga ia tidak harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disana sampai matahari menyapa.

Tepat pukul empat pagi, Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Semua lampu sudah padam seperti biasa tapi dari kejauhan Sehun melihat kalau lampu di ruang tengah masih menyala terang dengan suara tv yang terdengar. Langkahnya Sehun percepat dan hembusan nafas adalah tindakkan yang Sehun lakukan begitu melihat Luhan tertidur miring diatas sofa. Tvnya Sehun matikan, dan ia mendudukkan diri diatas meja tepat menghadap kepada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat nyenyak dan tenang dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kedamaian layaknya seorang bayi yang tidak memiliki beban dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun semakin jatuh kedalam perasaannya sendiri yang berdebar halus. Tangannya Sehun bawa untuk mengelus rambut Luhan. Pastilah wanita ini lelah karena kandungan yang harus ia tangani seorang diri.

Beberapa menit Sehun habiskan hanya untuk menatapi wajah cantik Luhan sebelum arah pandangannya tertuju pada perut Luhan yang mulai menampakkan keberadaan nyawa lain didalamnya. Sampai sekarang Sehun bahkan belum bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya kalau dirinya akan menjadi ayah, menjadi ayah dari anak seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia duga-duga memasuki kehidupannya semakin jauh dan berhasil menjerumuskannya kedalam lembah menjijikkan yang dinamakan cinta.

"Jangan membuatku hawatir seperti tadi, atau aku akan benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku." Sehun hanya berbicara seorang diri karena Luhan masih lelap dalam mimpinya.

Secara perlahan, Sehun menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada lekukkan lutut Luhan dan tangan kanannya pada tengkuk Luhan. Mengangkat Luhan untuk ia pindahkan di kamar, namun sepertinya sang rusa merasa terusik dengan tindakkan Sehun. Mata Luhan yang sayu memerah terbuka dan segera mendelik saat hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun

"Hey! Turunkan aku!" Luhan memberontak, namun lingkaran tangannya pada leher Sehun justru semakin menguat. Tentu ia tidak ingin jatuh menyedihkan di lantai.

"Ini masih pagi buta.. apa kau tidak bisa memelankan nada suaramu?" Tidak menghiraukan seruan Luhan, Sehun tetap menyambung langkahnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Diam atau kau aku jatuhkan di lantai secara kasar."

Mulut Luhan membungkam, pergerakannya pun terhenti setelah Sehun menunjukkan tatapan tajam penuh ancaman. Atmosfer terasa canggung sekarang untuk Luhan. jantungnya Luhan rasakan menggebu gila didalam disana karena Sehun lagi-lagi memperlakukannya secara manis. Hampir setiap hari sikap Sehun berubah-ubah. Menjengkelkan dan kemudian berubah menjadi baik, hingga Luhan tidak bisa membaca bagaimana perasaan Sehun kepada dirinya. Bodoh! Luhan merutuk saat lagi-lagi ia mulai berharap lebih.

"Tidurlah.." Sehun memakaikan selimut sebatas dada untuk Luhan setelah ia membaringkan Luhan diatas ranjang. Tidak ada senyuman yang Sehun tunjukkan tapi Luhan cukup dibuat tersipu karena apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Sehun.." Mulutnya Luhan beranikan untuk terbuka, demi bisa memanggil Sehun yang akan keluar.

"Apa?" Sedikit heran, Sehun menoleh.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak ada yang special, aku tidak membutuhkan terimakasih."

Kan.. baru saja Luhan memuji Sehun dalam mood baiknya tapi sekarang Sehun sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang menyebalkan.

Bodoh! Harusnya kau tetap bertahan dengan sikap menyebalkanmu. Setidaknya itu akan membuatku bisa untuk terus membenci dirimu- Luhan.

.

.

Seperti biasanya. Luhan akan mengantar Chris untuk menuju sekolahannya. Luhan sangat menikmati saat-saat menyusuri jalanan dipagi hari bersama jagoan kecilnya. Udarapun terasa masih sejuk berhembus hingga membuat Luhan selalu merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Ingat, makan bekalmu didalam."

"Ya, bu.." Chris menjawab patuh kepada Luhan yang tengah merapikan seragamnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah dan hanya tinggal menunggu Yoona. Wanita yang menjadi guru Chris datang menjemput anak-anak didikannya karena memang, sekolah ini tidak mengizinkan orang tua untuk ikut mengantar sampai dalam kelas.

"Chris, ayo.." Sesosok gadis kecil berambut sebahu yang Luhan tau bernama Sarang memanggil Chris dari kejauhan.

Luhan tersenyum, mengusak rambut Chris dan memberikan ciuman didua pipi tembam Chris. "Masuklah.."

Chris mengangguk, balas mencium pipi Luhan sebelum kakinya berlari menuju teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Chris! hati-hati!" Luhan berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Chris dengan senyuman lebar.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, kalau teriakkannya tidak hanya membuat putranya yang menoleh tapi juga sesosok pria tinggi yang berdiri berjarak beberapa meter darinya, menoleh dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Iris coklat yang dimiliki pria tampan dengan wajah khas itu melirik kepada setiap arah. Mencari seseorang yang ia dengar meneriakkan namanya. Atau.. hanya perasaannya saja?

"Ada apa tuan?" Sang supir menegur, merasa heran karena langkah atasannya terhenti secara mendadak.

"Tidak ada.." Pria itu menjawab dengan bahasa Korea yang sedikit terdengar unik sebelum kaki panjangnya memasuki mobil sedan hitam kepunyaannya. Mungkin yang ia dengar bukan namanya, karena pria itu tidak menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia duga sebagai wanita yang memanggil namanya.

Mobil yang dikendarai supir berusia 40 tahun keatas itu melaju dengan perlahan. Melewati orang-orang yang akan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing, termasuk melewati Luhan yang berjalan disisi bahu jalan. Tepat bersebelahan dengan pria yang duduk nyaman di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Roda mobil itu semakin membuat jarak menjauh dari Luhan. Seolah meciptakan takdir tersendiri untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Lohaaaaaaaaa ketemu di chap 12^^ lama nunggu ya? Maaf, baru selesai tulis.. padahal banyak banget yang minta buat fash up, tapi apalah daya.. maafin ya.

Seneng baca review kalian di chap kemarin^^ banyak yang kepincut sama momentnya Sehun sama Chris, tapi banyak yang nagih momentnya HunHan. Padahal itu udah HunHan semua hohoho emang kurang ya? kejutan di akhir chap! Siapa hayoooooo?

Oh Grace : Aduuuuhhhh…. Aku juga senyum senyum sendiri baca review kamu hahahaha

Deerhanhuniie : IYA, KITA GA KETEMU DI VENUE! MAKNYA KEMANA? AKU SMS GA DIBALES.. AKU CUMA BERTIGA MA TEMENKU MAK TT MAK TEGA NINGGALIN ANKMU YANG UNYU UNYU INI TERLANTAR SENDIRIAN DI ICE BSD YANG GEDENYA KAYA GITU /Elap ingus/

Hunhanesia : Emang seabad ya hohoho maklum, kan hidup ga 24 jam didepan PC hahaha review terus ya mulai sekarang^^ ditunggu loh review keduanya. Buat lhfaherdiati395, Yifanfhie juga, review lagi ya.

Cherry EXOL : udah selesai FF yang buat april juga buat event HunHan Indonesia^^ makasih doanya.. dan kalo boleh silakan cek storyku buat FF yang untuk HHI. Tapi review yo..

Kwon : Disaat semua orang pengen ttau siapa ayah chris, kamu malah bilang gak usah dikasih tau hahaha ok lah.. ga bakal aku kasih tau kalo gitu lol

windeertale520 : Kita panggul bersama kalo berat^^ ok, thankyou :*

ramyoon : Kenapa ga mungkin hahahaha /ketawa setan/

Reizaw : Hallo juga, salam kenal juga^^ makasih udah mampir.. terus baca terus review ya.. iy, Chris itu Ziyu bukan Yifan ya.. buat yang mikir Chris itu siapa, disini aku kasih tau lagi kalo Chris itu Ziyu, aku pake nama baratnya dia.

lulucrisalflowers55 : Aaaahhhh aku berasa kaya diperhatiin pacar deh hahaha makasih :*

Thanks to :

Kim zagin | nosa | auntyjeje | Rin SNL | HunHanCherry1220 | Saravin509 | rizkianita16 | danactebh | Houran Wu | Nurul999 | fakpark | pingpomh | Pcywife | keziaf | nunna aj | Oh Stella | dyodomyeon | babyteuk57 | Guest | Light-B | nik4nik | lovexo | khalidasalsa | Oh Grace | Hunhanesia | Flowerinyou | selulu7 | HunHanKship | OhXiSeLu | GHanChan | naraioo | Cherry EXOL | chim95 | yellowfishh14 | ChientzNimea2Wind | cici fu | DBSJYJ | Kwon | MissPark92 | azzra26 | 7wulanm | Viyomi | Sanshaini Hikari | windeertale520 | ShinJiWoo920202 | xiaotia | Kim YeHyun | BiEl025 | lhfaherdiati395 | NopwillineKaiSoo | zzzz | melizwufan | light195 | joohyunkies | Reechan07 | Oh LuWind | hunhanshin | Kris | annpau | Gebetanku1220 | hunhavehan | etrisna1013 | Rumena | Mpus0802 | RereYunJae Pegaxue | zie | sehunsdeer | ElisYe Het | istri Sehun | luharawr | Egga Damay | ramyoon | Luharnshi | teukieangel | Angel Deer | windydaisy | Eunbi12 | dava94bubletea | Rusa Beijing LH7 | DEERHUN794 | nisaramaidah28 | vietrona chan | osehn | .39 | laabaikands | Yifanfhie | choikim1310 | SNAmaliia | Anisa16 | hunnaxxx | Arifahohse | SNF | Agassi 20 | cho min ah | HHS Hyuuga L | Hinomiya | BB137 | Oh Titan | deermykrishan | Yessi94esy | OXion | SyiSehun | niasw3ty | chooco | Reizaw | IndahOliedLee | TKsit | MeMei04 | nana sehun | helli | boomin88 | lulucrisalflowers55 | pinkupinku | ann27 | KKKimsu614 | Lu | dayahbyun | yehethun | Kimmuth | Luge | LisnaOhLu120 | Selenia Oh | hunexohan | ruuko713 | daebaektaeluv | kartikaandri15 | sanmayy88 | My name's Apple | MeriskaLu | Juna Oh | Lucky8894 | Mita622 | ruixi1 | - The secret past chap 11.

Terimakasih untuk review kalian semua! Aku tunggu review dari kalian untuk chap 12^^ buat yang follow dan favorit, jangan Cuma follow dan favorit nganggur ya.. tapi juga review, aku tunggu banget review dari kalian^^ Maaf kalo misal ada nama FFn yang salah tulis atau ga ketulis. Aku tersentuh atas semua dukungan dan doa yang kalian kasih buatku.

Dan aku mau kasih tau! Cek story ku.. ada FF baru yang khusus buat event HunHan Indonesia. Judulnya **Who** **Is** **she**? **She** **is,** **Luhan**. kalo sempat baca dan tinggalkan review buat tambahan **semangat**. Ok thanks, aku ga bisa cuap banyak banyak. Maaf kalo masih ada typo typo.

See you di chap depan. Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^


	13. Chapter 13

The secret past

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Lenght : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Di jam delapan pagi, tepat di pelataran sekolahnya Chris baru saja memasuki gerbang. Suasana pagi hari akan sangat terdengar riuh, karena anak-anak dari berbagai class baru datang menuruni bus sekolah atau mobil masing-masing orang tuanya.

Secara cermat, mata Chris mengamati. Mencari sesosok orang dewasa yang kiranya bisa ia tanyai, dan pilihan Chris jatuh pada ibu Sarang yang ia lihat baru datang mengantar Sarang. Kaki berbalut sepatu sekolahnya itu berlari, menapaki setiap pelataran sekolah demi mengejar Jaejong yang hampir memasuki mobilnya. "Bibi Jaejong.." Berteriak kencang dan beruntunglah karena Jaejong menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Chris?" Jaejong membatalkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobil. Tubuhnya ia bawa berlutut utnuk bisa menyamai tinggi bocah yang menjadi salah satu teman dekat anaknya. "Kau mencari Sarang? Dia sudah masuk."

Chris menggelang, tanpa menjawab Chris membuka ransel sekolahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kalender meja kepada Jaejong.

"Apa ini?"

"Apa bibi bisa memberitahu Chris, ulang tahun ibu itu kapan?" Angka dua puluh yang dilingkari sepidol merah itu Chris tunjuk, dan itu membuat Jaejong tersenyum mengerti.

"Apa tanggal ini adalah ulang tahun ibumu?"

"Ulang tahun ibu 20 april, tapi Chris tidak tau itu kapan.. apa itu besok? Bibi Gong bilang itu sudah terlewat."

"Memang sudah terlewat sayang.."

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah Chris berubah menjadi sendu. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk saat tau kalau hari ulang tahun ibunya yang sudah ia nantikan terlewat tanpa ia ketahui.

"Itu sudah tiga hari lalu, tapi Chris masih bisa mengucapkannya kepada ibu.. ibumu pasti bahagia jika mendapat ucapan dari Chris." Kepala menunduk itu Jaejong usap dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang terlambat untuk memperbaiki hal yang sudah terlewat, sayang.. lakukan apa yang sudah Chris rencanakan." Jaejong tersenyum, dia sangat tau kalau otak pintar Chris sudah merangkai angan-angannya sendiri tentang hari ulang tahun Luhan.

"Chris mau memberikan ibu hadiah.."

"Berikan kalau begitu."

Chris tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguki ucapan semangat dari Jaejong.

"Sekarang masuklah.. class akan dimulai."

"Terimakasih, bi.." satu kecupan di pipi Chris berikan kepada Jaejong, sebelum kaki kecilnya kembali berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Jaejong tersenyum melihat Chris yang begitu lincah, dan juga pintar. Sangat beruntung Luhan memiliki anak seperti Chris. Jaejong berencana akan meminta Luhan untuk menikahkan Chris dengan Sarang kelak. Oh, sebuah ide yang bagus!

Mobil berwarna ungu yang membawa Jaejong didalamnya itu terlihat pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Chris yang sebelumnya sudah ada didalam area sekolah segera kembali berlari keluar dari kawasan sekolah dengan semangat menggebu. Kecepatan kakinya secepat gangsing yang diputar, hingga dalam hitungan menit Chris sudah keluar dari jalur sekolah. Walaupun nafasnya tersengal letih, tapi Chris tidak melambankan larinya untuk menuju kawasan ramai yang masih ia ingat jalurnya karena Chris pernah kesana bersama Bibi gong.

.

.

" **Bagaimana kabarmu di Korea?"**

"Baik, bu.."

" **Ibu lega mendengarnya**.. **apa kau sudah menemui adikmu? Bagimana kabarnya."**

"Aku belum menemuinya."

" **Cobalah untuk menemuinya.. ibu hawatir kepadanya."**

"Seperti tidak tau dia saja.. dia menolak tapi kami akan menyesuaikan jadwal untuk bertemu."

" **Berikan salam dari ibu jika kalian sudah bertemu."**

"Baik, bu.."

" **Jaga dirimu di Korea."**

"Tidak usah hawatir.."

 **PIP**

Tubuh tinggi berbalut setelan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan sepatu pantofel coklat, terdengar memecah kesunyian sebuah lorong apartement setelah percakapan singkat lewat telpon itu dimatikan. Wajah tampan bak ukiran karakter manga dengan rambut hitam legam berponi, seperti mampu memikat semua mata untuk menoleh.

Senyumannya terukir dengan apik ketika ada yang menyapanya, tanpa sungkan ia bahkan membalas bungkukkan dari orang-orang yang bisa dibilang bersetatus dibawahnya. Dia si pria sempurna, yang memiliki hati berbalut kebaikkan dan sifat terbungkus keramahan. Dia..

"Wu Yifan.."

Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut. Diujung lorong Yifan dapat melihat temannya yang melambai kepada dirinya dengan semangat.

.

.

"Kau mau aku pesankan?"

Mobil berwarnakan putih itu terhenti ditempat parkir sebuah toko bunga. Yifan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggeleng kepada temannya yang berada dibalik kemudi setir. "Hanya memesan bunga, tidak akan membuatku membuka kamus bahasa korea.."

Pria itu tertawa singkat saat mendengar gurauan Yifan. "Lagipula untuk apa kau memesan sendiri? Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk memesan."

"Hanya ingin." Tidak lagi memperpanjang, Yifan keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Kakinya melangkah, memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang bisa terbilang cukup ramai.

Seorang pegawai memberi sambutan yang Yifan balas dengan senyuman tipis, sebelum perhatiannya ia alihkan pada berbagai jenis bunga yang berjejer rapi ditempatnya masing-masing. Otaknya memutar, mulai berpikir bunga mana yang kiranya ia pesan.

"Chris ingin membeli bunga untuk ibu."

Chris? Yifan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang ia perkirakan berusia hampir empat tahun berdiri didepan pegawai wanita yang merasa kebingungan. Pegawai itu tidak mengerti dengan bunga apa yang Chris maksudkan, karena Chris tidak mengucapkan nama bunga yang ia inginkan.

"Chris mau bunga.."

"Adik kecil, kau bisa menyebutkan bunga apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yifan yang terus memperhatikan tertawa, karena wajah polos Chris yang sangat terlihat menggemaskan ketika kebingungan. Anak sekecil itu tentu tidak akan mengerti dengan nama bunga. "Biar aku yang tangani."

Pegawai toko itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan anak kecil yang sudah membuatnya bingung sejak tadi. Sedikit besyukur karena ada yang rela menggantikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan bocah bernama Chris itu.

"Namamu, Chris?"

"Hemmm.." Chris mengangguk. Kepalanya mendongak keatas demi bisa mengamati wajah seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau membeli bunga?"

"Untuk ibu.. ibu ulang tahun. Tapi kakak itu menyuruh Chris memilih bunga mawar padahal Chris mau bunga ulang tahun." Pipinya menggembung dengan kaki menghentak lantai kesal.

Yifan dapat melihat raut jengkel Chris yang justru semakin membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "Mau paman bantu pilihkan?"

"Apa bisa?"

"Tentu."

"Yeeeyyyy!" Chris meloncat-loncat kecil dengan tangan menjulang keatas. Senyumannya merekah lebar dan tatapannya terpancar penuh binar bahagia.

Sungguh menggemaskan! Yifan mencoba menahan diri sekarang untuk tidak mencubit pipi Chris dan membuatnya menangis karena kesakitan. "Sudah siap memilih?"

Chris mengangguk dan tanpa memberontak, Chris mau masuk dalam gendongan Yifan. Mereka mengitari berbagai jenis bunga yang memang tersusun di rak yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuh Chris. Mata jernih Chris secara serius mengamati berbagai bunga yang ada, dan telinganya pun secara apik menangkap semua penjelasan Yifan yang dapat otaknya cerna dengan baik.

"Bunga anyelir melambangkan kasih sayang, harapan seseorang yang mendapatkannya bisa mendapatkan kesehatan dan bunga mawar merah menggambarkan rasa cinta. Jadi bagaimana jika kau memilih ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibumu?"

Mulut Chris tidak bisa mengucapkan apa itu bunga anyelir, dimatanya bahkan semua bunga berbentuk sama hanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Tapi mendengar Yifan mengucapkan 'kesehatan' membuat Chris tertarik dan mengangguk karena memang itu yang dia harapkan. Ibunya sehat agar terus bisa bersama dirinya.

"Baiklah,, kita ambil itu." Yifan membawa Chris menuju meja untuk memesan. "Aku pesan satu buket bunga anyelir, mawar dan satu buket bunga Lily."

"Baik tuan."

Pesanannya sudah dicatat dan hanya tinggal menunggu dirangkai. Yifan mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi, Chris ia dudukkan disampingnya dan matanya menatap lekat kepada anak yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu. "Kau datang bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri.. Chris mau memberi ibu kejutan."

"Kau tau, ibumu bisa marah jika tau kau pergi seorang diri."

"Ibu baik, ibu akan memaafkan Chris."

Yifan terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut lebat Chris. "Kau tau, namamu sama seperti nama panggilan paman."

"Nama paman, Chris?"

"Kris.." Yifan membetulkan kalimat Chris saat didengarnya kurang tepat. "Nanti biar paman yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau ingat jalan pulangmu?"

"Hemmm.. melewati sekolah, lurus dan sampai."

"Pintar."

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sekarang bunga yang Yifan pesan sudah terangkai indah dan berada dalam dekapan Chris. Terlihat kalau Chris memegang buket bunga untuk Luhan itu penuh dengan kehati-hatian, seperti ia tengah menggendong seekor kucing tertidur agar tidak terbangun.

"Biar aku yang membayar semuanya. Bunga Lilynya tolong antarkan ke alamat ini."

"Baik tuan.."

"Chris punya uang."

Yifan menoleh kepada Chris yang bersuara.

"Ibu bilang tidak boleh menerima pemberian orang asing. Chris sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya."

"Pakai uang itu untuk keperluanmu."

"Kalau seperti itu bunga ini bukan dari Chris tapi dari paman." Wajah Chris kembali merengut tidak suka, dan itu membuat Yifan menyerah dibuatnya.

"Baiklah.. keluarkan uangmu."

Menaruh bunganya hati-hati dikursi dan mengambil uang yang ada didalam sakunya. "Chris tidak membeli coklat tiga hari untuk ibu." Uangnya Chris berikan kepada Yifan yang menerimanya disertai kekehan.

Hanya ada tiga ribu won dan tentu uang itu hanya cukup untuk satu tangkai bunga mawar. "Paman terima uangnya, ok? Bunga itu kau yang membelikan, bukan paman."

Chris mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

Diluar toko Chris berdiri di sisi jalan. Ia sedang menunggu Yifan yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang Yifan sebut teman. Matanya terus menatapi bunga dalam dekapannya, dengan berbagai bayangan wajah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum. Ibu pasti akan menyukai bunga cantik ini, dan Chris merasa tidak sabar ingin cepat memberikannya.

"Chris, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Paman Sehun!"

Dua laki-laki berbeda usia itu saling menatap dengan terkejut. Mata Chris berkedip demi bisa memastikan kalau yang ia lihat bukan bayangan.

"Baiklah.. kita bertemu disana." Disisi lain, Yifan sudah mendapatkan kesepakatan dengan temannya untuk menunda acara mereka hari ini, karena ia yang harus mengantar Chris pulang.

Badannya ia tolehkan kebelakang untuk mencek keberadaan Chris, namun matanya dibuat mendelik saat mendapati Chris sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Perasaan hawatir segera menyergapinya, langkahnya ia bawa menghampiri seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. "Maaf tuan, apa anda melihat anak kecil berada disini sebelumnya?"

"Apa anak kecil yang membawa bunga?"

"Ya, betul.."

"Dia pergi bersama seorang pria.."

"Seorang pria?"

"Sepertinya ayahnya. Karena anak itu terlihat akrab dengannya."

Dadanya terasa lega sekarang karena hal yang Yifan takutkan seperti Chris pergi sendirian atau dibawa penculik, tidaklah terjadi. Jika yang orang ini katakan benar, ia sudah tidak harus menghawatirkannya lagi. Yang membawa Chris pasti ayahnya, mungkin dia mencari Chris karena tidak menemukan bocah itu di sekolahnya. Ya , harusnya seperti itu.

Otak Yifan membuat kesimpulannya sendiri, sebelum kakinya kembali ia bawa pada mobil yang masih terparkir ditempatnya.

.

.

Didalam mobil yang dikendarainya, Sehun terus melirik kepada Chris yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Chris berdiri di tepian jalan seorang diri masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak.." Secara jujur, Chris menjawab tanpa keraguan.

"Kepala ibumu akan keluar tanduk jika tau kau membolos."

"Chris pergi untuk membeli bunga." Buket bunga berisikan mawar yang diputari anyelir itu, Chris tunjukkan kepada Sehun yang menyeringitkan mata sipitnya.

"Untuk apa kau membeli bunga?"

"Ibu ulang tahun, dan Chris ingin memberi ibu hadiah." Chris tersenyum lebar. "Chris tidak membeli coklat lima hari untuk membelikan ibu bunga." Dengan bangga, Chris menunjukkan empat jarinya dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Bodoh, itu empat bukan lima."

"Ibu bilang tidak boleh mengatai orang, bodoh."

"Itu kata ibumu, bukan paman." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sehun mengelak ucapan Chris yang sepenuhnya adalah baik. "Jadi ibumu ulang tahun? Kapan?"

"Dua puluh april."

"Dua puluh april.." Sehun bergumam sembari mengangguk paham. Mobil yang dikendarainya ia buat melamban, sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya tepat di halaman rumah besarnya.

Chris bergegas turun tidak sabar, dan segera berlari memasuki rumah. "Ibu!"

Teriakan kencang Chris yang terdengar memenuhi seisi rumah besar milik Sehun, berhasil membuat Luhan yang tengah terduduk di sofa dengan wajah penuh airmata menoleh secara terkejut. Bibi gong yang berada disampingnya pun segera beranjak, saat tau betul itu suara kepunyaan siapa.

"Chris.."

"Ibu.."

Tubuh tegangnya yang terasa melemas secara mendadak, Luhan paksa untuk beranjak demi memeluk anak sulungnya. Rasa hawatitr yang bersarang di hatinya pecah menjadi tangisan penuh kelegaan ketika mendapati Chris sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

Beberapa jam lalu pihak sekolah menelpon, mengatakan kalau Chris tidak ada. Padahal secara sadar, Luhan sangat ingat kalau ia mengantar Chris hingga melihatnya mamasuki gerbang sekolah. Luhan dibuat bingung, takut dan hawatir bukan kepalang. Ia menangis ditemani Bibi gong setelah lelah mencari Chris di sekolahnya. Bahkan, Luhan berpikir untuk menelpon polisi jika sampai satu jam lagi keberadaan Chris tidak ditemukan. Tapi syukurlah.. sekarang anaknya sudah kembali.

"Chris, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pelukkanya Luhan lepas dan meneliti secara jeli tubuh kecil Chirs. Tidak melewatkan sejengkal apapun demi tidak terkecoh jika ada luka sekecil lalat yang tersemat ditubuh anaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bu.." Buket bunga yang ia pegang, Chris sodorkan hingga perhatian Luhan teralih kesana.

Senyuman lebar Chris tetap terukir saat Luhan masih berusaha mencerna, dan Chris merasa senang ketika senyuman Luhan seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan sejak tadi muncul, menyambut bunga pemberiannya.

"Terimakasih, sayang." Tubuh kecil itu kembali Luhan peluk. Belakang kepalanya Luhan usap penuh kelembutan.

"Kata Sarang, bibi Jaejong jika berulang tahun mendapat bunga dari paman Yunho.. jadi Chris membelikan ibu bunga, apa ibu suka?"

Bibi gong tertewa kecil, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang melepaskan Chris dari pelukkannya. Celotehan Chris terdengar jujur, penuh sirat kepolosan dan makna ketulusan. "Hemm, ibu suka. Terimakasih sayang.."

"Chris mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan ibu bunga. Chris tidak membeli coklat di sekolah enam hari."

Luhan terkikik lucu, dan dengan gemas membenarkan urutan jari yang Chris tunjukkan. "Ini tiga sayang, jika enam seperti ini." Lipatan tiga jari lainnya Luhan buka hingga menampilkan enam jari terbuka dan empat jari terlipat di tangan Chris. "Jadi apa Chris pergi dari sekolah untuk membeli bunga ini?"

"Heemmm.. Chris ditemani paman."

"Paman siapa?"

"Dia pergi denganku."

Tiga pasang mata itu tertuju pada Sehun yang muncul. Luhan segera berdiri dan manatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal. "Seharusnya kalau kau ingin mengajak Chris pergi, kau bilang kepadaku, Sehun! kau tau? Aku sangat menghawatirkannya dan benar-benar bingung karena dia tidak ada di sekolah."

Memang dasarnya Sehun adalah type pemalas jika hanya harus berdebat untuk hal yang ia anggap tidak penting, sehingga yang ia tujukkan kepada Luhan sebagai respon teguran Luhan adalah, sebatas mendengus dan berlalu pergi. Mata tajam Luhan terus mengamati Sehun dengan sumpah serapah yang ia pendam. Didalam hatipun Luhan menjerit, meneriaki Sehun sekaligus menyabari dirinya untuk tidak mengejar Sehun dan menjambak rambutnya hingga menjadi botak permanen! Sehun itu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudah, Lu.." Bibi gong mengusap bahu Luhan karena paham dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan. "Yang terpenting Chris sudah pulang dan baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau besyukur karena Sehun yang membawa Chris, bukan orang lain."

Benar. Yang terpenting itu..

Senyuman Luhan kembali mengembang, tatapannya ia bawa kepada Chris yang berdiri dengan kedipan mata. Tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Chris, Luhan hanya mengartikannya kalau Chris tengah bingung dengan situasi sekarang.

"Chris, jika ingin pergi dengan orang lain.. bilang kepada ibu."

"Baik, bu."

"Anak pintar. Ibu menyayangi Chris." Dengan hai-hati, Luhan membawa Chris dalam gendongannya.

Kehamilannya sudah menginjak dua bulan dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa menggendong Chris seperti sekarang. Itu bagian menyedihkan yang Luhan tidak sukai.

.

.

Tubuh jangkuknya berbaring nyaman di ranjang dengan tatapan tertuju pada kotak bergambarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru yang ia pegang. Ponsel ini ia beli bersamaan dengan saat ia membeli baju untuk Luhan dan Chris. Benar! Jika diamatai, Sehun belum pernah melihat Luhan menggunakan pakaian yang ia berikan, hanya Chris yang sering memakai pakaian pemberian darinya. Wanita keras kepala! Jika baju saja tidak dipakai, lalu bagaimana dengan ponsel ini? Moment ulang tahunnya bisa menjadi alasan untuk Sehun memberikan ponsel yang sudah ia niatkan sejak awal kepada Luhan, tapi kenapa begitu terasa ragu?

"Haaahhhh." Kotak itu, Sehun taruh di sebelehanya dengan sedikit lemparan kecil. Dia malas untuk berpikir lebih panjang tentang sikap keras kepala Luhan.

Dibanding memikirkan Luhan, bukan kah lebih baik tidur di hari liburnya ini? Itu terdengar lebih wajar daripada memusingkan cara memberikan ponsel itu kepada gelandangan yang belum tentu paham cara menggunakannya. Tapi keparat! enyah kau dari pikiranku..

.

.

Seharian merasakan kenikmatan dari ranjangnya yang empuk, mengakibatkan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sehun masih belum bisa didera oleh rasa kantuk. Matanya terasa begitu segar dan mengelak saat Sehun mencoba menutupnya untuk menyelami mimpi. Sejak satu jam lalu yang Sehun lakukan hanya bermain game. Ia sedang dalam mood malas keluar sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktunya di bar atau menjamah tubuh wanita yang mengharapkan dirinya seperti biasa. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun kehilangan gairahnya pada wanita manapun, dan itu terjadi tanpa alasan. Sehun hanya menganggap dirinya dalam tahap bosan untuk melakukan sex.

"Sial.." Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun begitu melihat tokoh game yang ia mainkan kalah dari lawannya. Hembusan nafas penuh kejengahan menguap, mengisi kamar Sehun hingga berbaur dengan udara yang terasa tidak nyaman untuk dihirup. Sehun menyerah dengan situasi sunyi ini.

Kaki jengjanya ia bawa untuk mendekati lemari pakaian. Sebuah coat panjang Sehun kenakan sebagai pelengkap dari kaos hitan dan skinny jeans yang melekat ditubuhnya. Setelah siap, langkahnya tertuju pada pintu kamar tapi terhenti mendadak saat melihat kotak ponsel itu tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Beberapa detik Sehun mengamati sembari berpikir, dan akhrinya Sehun sampai pada keputusannya.

Kotak berisikan Ponsel itu Sehun raih dan ia bawa keluar. Ponsel itu hanya akan Sehun letakan didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Tidak peduli, Luhan akan membuangnya atau justru menyimpannya hingga berlumut didalam lemari.

Sehun cukup cepat dalam menuruni anak tangga, namun langkahnya tidak terlalu berisik karena sepatu yang ia kenakan hanya sneakers biasa. Tepat saat anak tangga terakhir ia pijak, mata sipit Sehun menyeringit demi bisa melihat secara jelas siapa yang berjalan hendak keluar dari rumah. Suasana sudah gelap karena lampu yang dipadamkan, tapi melihat dari siluetnya itu seperti "Luhan.."

"Apa?"

Benar! Kotak Ponsel itu Sehun masukkan ke dalam saku coatnya sebelum langkahnya menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu.." Luhan melenggang keluar dari kediaman Sehun tanpa memperdulikan keingintahuan Sehun.

Sedikit malas Sehun menyusul dan menarik lengan tangan Luhan. "Mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Mata Luhan mendelik kesal. "Membeli Toppooki.. sekarang, lepaskan aku."

"Biar aku belikan."

"Tidak mau!" Lengannya Luhan hentakan hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sehun.

Langkahnya kembali Luhan bawa, namun sebuah genggaman terasa mengisi telapak tangannya sebelum tubuhnya terseret kedepan karena Sehun yang menariknya secara paksa.

"Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!"

"Masuk.." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai memasuki mobil. Pintunya Sehun tutup dan dengan cepat menempati kursi kemudi yang tepat bersampingan dengan kuris yang Luhan duduki.

Tatapan Luhan tidak berhenti membidik Sehun bagai ia tengah mengamati seekor serigala yang ingin ia tembak hingga mati. Otaknya tidak bisa habis pikir, kenapa ada pria menyebalkan seperti Sehun?

"Apa?" Selesai menggunakan sabuk pengaman, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan.

"Kau menyebalkan.. manusia pemaksa."

"Aku bukan manusia pemaksa, tapi kau yang selalu membuatku menjadi pemaksa.." Sehun membantah tegas kalimat Luhan. Karena memang ia tidak merasa seperti apa yang Luhan tuduhkan. "Tanpa memaksapun, semuanya bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah. Kau tau itu, dan seharusnya kau menuruti apa yang aku ucapkan jika tidak ingin aku menjadi pemaksa seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

Kepalanya Luhan bawa menatap kedepan disertai decihan geram. Tangannya bersilang dada dengan umpatan yang kembali ia layangkan kepada Sehun. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan." Dan semua itu lebur menjadi seruan terkejut, saat Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba hingga wajah mereka kini saling berdekatan.

"Menciummu.."

Senyuman miring yang tersungging di bibir Sehun, sanggup membuat jantung Luhan seperti tengah mengikuti lomba marataon. Mata rusanya yang sudah membulat lebar semakin dibuat bergulir gelisah saat Sehun mendekat dan merapatkan tubuh kepada dirinya. "Ja.. jangan, macam-macam, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh lucu saat mendengar suara gagap Luhan. "Jika aku berniat macam-macam, sudah sejak dulu aku menerobos memasuki kamarmu dan menidurimu saat itu juga." Sabuk pengaman yang menyampir disisi Luhan, Sehun kenakan hingga menimbulkan bunyi **klik**. "Tapi itu tidak aku lakukan, kan?" Tubuhnya kembali menegak normal, menyalakan mesim mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Diam-diam, Luhan merutuk kegugupannya sendiri setelah sadar kalau Sehun hanya ingin memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Astaga! Kenapa memalukkan sekali? Ingin rasanya Luhan menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri pada tembok, agar ingatan tentang kejadian ini hilang sepenuhnya dari benaknya. Semoga Tuhan pun mengenyahkan hal memalukan tadi dari benak Sehun.

Ditengah konsentrasinya menyetir, Sehun merasa ingin tertawa saat melihat Luhan sedikit mengadu kepalanya pada sandaran kusri. Itu lucu sekaligus.. menggemaskan.

Selang beberapa menit. Perjalanan yang diisi oleh keheningan itu usai, ketika Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah kedai tappokki. Kedai itu berada dipinggir jalan, dengan beberapa kursi dan meja yang disediakan. Terlihat pula ada orang yang duduk dengan kesadaran minim akibat soju yang tersaji diatas meja. Sehun merasa ragu dengan kebersihan makanan disini tapi selera Luhan memang selera gelandangan.

"Kau yakin mau makan disini? Kita bisa mencari restoran.."

"Yang mau itu aku, bukan kau! Jika kau ingin, pergi atau tidak usah ikut."

Sehun mendesah malas. "Kau sadar? Kau sama menyebalkannya."

"Sudah tau menyebalkan, kenapa memaksa mengantar!" Luhan mendengus jengkel. Keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan suara debuman kencang saat pintunya ia tutup.

Sehun menggeleng melihat sikap Luhan seperti api yang tidak boleh disentuh, jika kau tidak ingin terkena amukkannya.

Masker hitam yang selalu ia sediakan didalam mobil, Sehun kenakan. langkahnya ia bawa menyusul Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan yang masih terlihat belum padam. Tak lama seorang bibi datang, menaruh satu porsi tappoki dihadapan Luhan yang langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Api didiri Luhan padam hanya karena satu porsi tappoki. Wow, itu hebat!

"Kau suka itu?" Sedikit ingin tau, Sehun menanyakan hal menggelikan itu kepada Luhan.

"Hanya ingin.."

"Mengidam?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dengan kunyahan penuh di mulutnya. Mata Luhan menyiratkan sebuah kalimat 'Dari mana kau tau?' Yang Sehun baca dengan mudah.

"Hanya sempat mendengarnya.. jadi hal-hal semacam itu benar-benar ibu hamil alami?"

Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan hanya terus memakan tappokinya.

"Apa baru kali ini? Lain kali jika ingin sesuatu, katakan kepadaku."

"Uhuk!" Luhan tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Secara santai tanpa raut hawatir, Sehun menyodorkan air putih kepada Luhan. "Apa sesenang itu sampai tersedak?"

Dalam sekali teguk, air putih itu habis memasuki perut Luhan. Nafasnya ia ambil sebelum tatapannya Luhan lempar kepada Sehun. "Jangan bersikap sampai membuatku takut, Sehun."

"Apa yang salah?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" Orang semacam Sehun, selalu Luhan nilai jika bersikap baik pasti akan ada hal buruk yang mengikutinya. Dan tidak bisa dipunkiri kalau Luhan merasa curiga kepada Sehun sekarang.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran buruk tentangku.. atau kau ingin aku menidurimu seperti saat malam itu sebagai balasan karena aku sudah mengantarmu ke sini?"

Tangan Luhan terkepal hingga buku jarinya memutih saat mendengar Sehun begitu gamblangnya menyindir tentang kejadian malam itu. Bagi Luhan apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat itu, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri anaknya selamat karena apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi tetap kejadian itu Luhan anggap sebagai kesalahan dan Luhan tidak menyukai jika Sehun mengungkit hal itu hingga membuatnya kembali bisa merasakan rasa pedihnya menjual diri. Luhan merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sehun, dia bukan pelacur murahan yang bisa dijajak semua pria hanya karena satu malam telah ia berikan. Sehun sudah ia angap terlalu jauh saat ini jika menilainya sebagai wanita jalanan.

"Bibi, aku selesai.."

"Tidak, dia belum menghabiskannya." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, hingga Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya kembali terduduk. "Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab sesaui apa yang harus aku lakukan.. duduklah dan habiskan tappokimu."

Tidak ingin membuat emosi Luhan semakin memuncak, Sehun mengalah dan berdiri dari kursinya. Namun sebelum kembali ke mobil untuk menunggu, Sehun melepaskan coat yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Luhan.

"Bibi, aku selesai." Uang lembaran won itu, Luhan taruh diatas meja.

Kakinya melangkah cepat mendahului Sehun hingga coat milik Sehun terjatuh diatas tanah. Sedikit mendengus, Sehun mengambil coat miliknya dan mengejar langkah Luhan yang ia tidak tau akan mengarah kemana, karena Luhan pun tidak masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun tolehan dari Luhan.

"Luhan!" Sedikit kencang sampai maskernya Sehun lepaskan ia terus memanggil, namun tetap Luhan hanya membungkam. Terpaksa, Sehun pun berlari demi menghentikan langkah Luhan. "Kau ini kenapa?" Nafas Sehun sedikit tersengal setelah berhasil mencegat langkah Luhan, tapi Sehun mengabaikan rintihan paru-parunya. Ia lebih focus kepada Luhan.

Mata keduanya saling menatap dan Sehun bisa melihat linangan bening terukir dimata Luhan. "Kau menyebalkan, Sehun." Kalimat itu mengiringi jatuhnya permata pedih dari pelupuk Luhan.

Sedikit bingung sebenarnya alasan apa yang membuat Luhan menangis, tapi Sehun cukup dibuat terpukul karena mendengar sendiri isakkan yang kembali membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan!"

Oh, salah faham! "Siapa yang menyebutmu sebagai wanita murahan?" Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Ucapannya tadi hanya sebatas gurauan, tapi sepertinya Luhan menangkap secara berlebihan perkataannya. "Aku tarik ucapanku.. ayo, kita pulang."

Tangan Sehun yang mencoba untuk meraihnya, Luhan tepis secara kasar. "Tinggalkan aku, aku tidak butuh tumpangan dari pria sepertimu."

"Ini sudah tengah malam.." Wajahnya Sehun usap dengan sedikit helaan nafas. Baru kali ini, Sehun mencoba untuk meredam sendiri emosinya yang mulai muncul menggelayuti kesabarannya. "Cepat kembali ke mobil, atau kau bisa sakit." Selembut mungkin Sehun mencoba membujuk, tapi memang Luhan adalah wanita yang memiliki watak seimbang dengan dirinya hingga sulit untuk diarahkan.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan!"

Umpatan itu Sehun abaikkan dan terus menarik Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sekesal apapun dirinya sekarang, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di sini.

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun!" Nafasnya menderu, bercampur dengan airmata yang menetes setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun. Mata berurat merahnya menatap nanar kepada Sehun yang terdiam dengan ketahanan mulai menipis karena sikap keras kepala Luhan.

Ini adalah tahap paling jauh, diaman Sehun menahan emosinya untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang sudah membantahnya. Jika Luhan paham itu harusnya Luhan hanya menuruti ucapannya, tapi sepertinya wanita ini selalu mengabaikan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kita pulang, dan kita bicarakan di rumah."

"Tidak.. aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumahmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Harusnya kau tau.. aku sedang berjuang bertahan dengan hidupku yang sekarang, tapi kenapa kau selalu membuatnya terasa sulit?" Sesak hatinya sudah tidak lagi Luhan coba tahan. Ia lelah dengan semua sikap Sehun yang selalu membuatnya merasa dipermainkan. "Menjauh dariku, dan biarkan aku melewati sembilan bulanku dengan nyaman.. setelahnya aku berjanji akan pergi dari hidupmu."

"Kau tau, kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari hidupku, Luhan.."

"Jika seperti itu, biarkan aku bernafas dengan baik.. jangan melihatku, jangan menoleh padaku dan jangan peduli padaku. Anggap aku tidak ada didepanmu saat kau melihatku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapmu tidak ada saat yang aku lihat hanya dirimu, keparat!" Nada suaranya Sehun tinggikan dengan kefrustasian yang berhasil terpancing oleh perkataan Luhan. "Kau tau? Aku pun benci dengan diriku yang sekarang, dan itu semua karena dirimu.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada hidupku itu menghancurkan segalnya!"

Kepala Luhan jatuh tertunduk mendengar sendiri ucapan Sehun yang Luhan tangkap sebagai sebuah penyesalan. Memang, kemunculan dirinya dikehidupan Sehun pun bukan sebuah keberuntungan yang patut disambut gembira. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa tersiksa karena takdir yang tidak disengaja. Sama seperti dirinya, Sehun pun menganggap hidupnya hancur semenjak ini semua terjadi, dan Luhan pikir baiknya memang mereka tidak berada dalam satu atap yang sama. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti hati keduanya.

"Maafkan aku.. sudah seharusnya aku tidak ada dihidupmu. Aku akan membawa Chris besok."

Bukan itu yang ia maksudkan! "Bodoh." Sehun menggeram tertahan. "Jangan coba pergi atau aku akan menghancurkan bumi hanya untuk mencari keberadaanmu."

Pinggangnya ditarik iba-tiba, dan tanpa diduga. Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun yang menempel pada bibirnya. Lumatan-lumatan lembut itu kembali Luhan rasakan hingga membuat hatinya berdesir menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sehun ataupun ciuman yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun terlalu rumit seperti reasi bintang yang membutuhkan ketelitian tinggi dan kepemahaman jeli untuk dapat ditebak. Setiap tindakannya tidak bisa diartikan satu alur dengan penjabarannya dan Luhan tidak tau ini sebuah kejujuran atau kebohongan. Mungkin Luhan harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk terkoyak lebih dalam jika apa yang Sehun lakukan ini sebuah kebohongan hanya untuk mempermainkan dirinya seperti wanita lain.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang semakin menjadi lebih hening dari saat mereka pergi satu jam lalu. Suasana tidak hanya berubah canggung tapi atmosfer pun terasa mencekam hingga membuat keduanya larut dalam keterdiaman masing-masing. Apa yang sudah terjadi sedikit membuat mereka merasakan ketidak nyamanan, sebuah pertengkaran dengan diselipi ciuman itu tidak ada dalam rencana keduanya. Sehun pun tengah merutuk saat ini, membodohi dirinya yang **lagi** lepas kendali tanpa memikirkan situasi. Andai ini terjadi saat metahari bertengger diatas awan putih, mungkin seluruh media akan dipenuhi oleh berita tentang dirinya.

Focusnya Sehun alihkan pada kemudi kendaran yang tengah ia bawa walaupun kekesalan masih melingkupi dirinya karena sikap Luhan yang selalu mampu membuatnya menggertakan gigi. Sementara Luhan hanya berkutat dengan keinginannya memutar waktu menjadi kembali bergulir ketika mereka masih berada didalam rumah.

Hanya berniat memuaskan keinginan si jabang bayi yang muncul tiba-tiba, tapi kini ia harus terjebak dalam situasi parah dengan Sehun. Harusnya ia tetap memberontak saat Sehun memaksa sehingga mungkin mereka bisa terselamatkan dari situasi aneh seperti sekarang. Luhan sangat tau kalau tidak hanya emosinya yang masih membumbung diatas kepala tapi Sehun pun sama sepertinya dirinya, dan diam adalah solusi terbaik saat ini dibandingkan jika harus membuka obrolan semata untuk memecahkan keheningan tidak berarti.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak berpikiran sama. Tujuannya kembali dilempar pada awal niatannya untuk memberikan ponsel kepada Luhan, sehingga kotak ponsel itu Sehun ambil disela konsenrasinya mengemudi. "Ambilah.."

Kepala yang sejak tadi hanya menatap pada arah jendela samping itu bergulir, menatap tangan Sehun yang menyodorkan sesuatu. "Apa ini?" Suaranya masih terdengar sumbang, tapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ponsel, kau tidak liat?" Seulas senyuman tipis tersemat, namun sayang mata Luhan tidak menangkapnya. Cukup lama Luhan memperhatikan kotak ponsel yang sudah beralih tangan itu, dan ini membuat harapan Sehun terbang tinggi dengan keyakinan Luhan akan menerimanya dan menyukainya. "Pakailah.. jangan hanya menyimpannya di lemari."

Luhan mendongak, masih dengan wajah muramnya. Kotak itu kembali Luhan sodorkan dengan gelengan kecil yang ia tunjukkan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan benda seperti ini."

"Anggap itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Tetap, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Seperti dugaannya! Harapan dan keyakinannya jatuh mengenaskan sekarang. Menggelikan!

Mobilnya Sehun hentikan disamping jalan. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan sisa kilatan kekesalan yang kembali membara. "Seberapa tingginya dirimu sampai selalu melampaui kesabaranku? Semua yang aku berikan kau tolak.. harusnya kau mengingat satu hal yang paling aku benci adalah **penolakkan**."

"Jika seperti itu, kau pun harus tau kalau aku membenci pemaksaan."

Sehuh mendecih geli dengan lidah ia mainkan gemas didalam mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam kekesalannya yang mendekati puncak. Luhan selalu lihai dalam membalas ucapannya dan itu membuat Sehun emosi bukan kepalang. "Harusnya kau hanya menerimanya dengan baik, saat aku memberikannya dengan baik pula."

"Bisakah kita hentikan? Aku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat."

"Kau yang membuatnya menjadi panjang, Luhan! Kau tidak sadar seberapa jauhnya kau sudah menginjak diriku dengan semua sikap dan tingkah lakumu!"

"Kenapa jika denganmu semua pembahasaan menjadi begitu menjengkelkan?" Suaranya Luhan pelankan untuk menghindari kemarahan Sehun yang semakin meninggi. Ia sudah letih untuk memulai perdebatan hanya karena ponsel yang memang tidak ia butuhkan. "Ini hanya masalah kecil yang tidak harus kita debatkan."

"Itu karena kau keras kepala, Luhan."

"Bukankah penyebabnya emosimu sendiri? Aku menolaknya karena memang aku tidak membutuhkannya, bukan bermaksud menginjak harga dirimu yang mahal!"

"Kau melakukannya berkali-kali. Biaya sekolah, baju, ponsel bahkan uang bulanan dariku pun tidak kau sentuh. Kau pikir aku tidak tau tentang ini? Itu sama saja kau menolak keberadaanku secara tidak langsung dan itu melukai harga diriku. Yang aku lakukan kepadamu tidak pernah aku lakukan kepada wanita lain, asal kau tau itu."

Tatapannya Luhan alihkan kepada arah lain. Yang Sehun ucapkan memang benar, ia tidak pernah menyentuh apapun pemberian dari Sehun. Tapi itu bukan untuk membuat Sehun berpemikiran demikian, ia hanya tidak ingin memiliki hutang budi kepada siapapun walaupun kesepakatannya Sehun akan menanggung seluruh kebutuhannya.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan ini, kan?" Ponsel itu Sehun rampas, debuman dari suara pintu mobil yang tertutup membuat Luhan menoleh.

Mata rusanya secara cermat mengamati Sehun diluar sana, dan cukup dibuat mendelik saat menyaksikan sendiri Sehun menginjak-injak kotak ponsel itu menggunakan kakinya secara kasar. Gila! Pria itu sinting!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Merasa tidak tahan, Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Aksinya Sehun hentikan, kakinya mengambil satu langkah mundur dari kotak ponsel yang benar-benar terlihat tidak lagi berbentuk. Ponsel didalam sana pun Luhan pastikan sudah dalam keadaan rusak total. Mata tajam Sehun tertoreh kepada Luhan dengan sunggingan miring di bibirnya. Senyumannya terukir penuh kepuasaan saat Luhan terus menatapi ponsel itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak membutuhkannya, kan?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkannya seperti itu!" Emosi itu kembali menggumpal bagai bulatan api yang siap pecah. "Kau bisa memberikan ponsel itu kepada orang lain." Namun sekuat mungkin, Luhan menahan diri dari rasa panas yang mulai menyengat tubuhnya.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu, bukan orang lain.. jika kau menolak, cukup menghancurkannya seperti sekarang." Sehun menjawab secara tenang, seperti tidak ada lingkaran panas yang mengepung mereka. Sesekali, Luhan harus diberi peringatan agar ingat siapa yang berkuasa disini.

"Diluar sana masih banyak orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Dan kau pikir yang aku lakukan sekarang bukan sebuah bantuan? Kau gelandangan yang sedang aku kasihani, tapi kau memang tidak tau diri dan tidak tau malu, Luhan!" Kemarahan Sehun menyatu deengan udara malam yang berhembus membekukan. Kotak ponsel itu Sehun lempar secara asal sebagai luapan kemarahannya yang tidak bisa ia lampiaskan kepada Luhan.

"Kau selalu memperlakukan hartamu seperti kau tidak pernah menjatuhkan keringat untuk mendapatkannya." Kepalan tangannya bergetar, karena seluruh emosinya Luhan pusatkan disana. Mata keduanya beradu setajam pisau yang siap menghujam masangnya masing-masing. "Kau tidak tau, dengan uang seharga ponsel itu, seseorang bisa tertolong dari kelaparan selama berhari-hari." Sebelum mata sembab Luhan mredup dan kembali meneteskan airmata, saat ingatannya Luhan lempar pada kehidupannya yang dulu.

Bekerja dalam keadaan hamil hanya untuk memenuhi piringnya dengan sediki nasi dan lauk sederhana bukanlah sebuah hal mudah, dan melihat ada seseorang seperti Sehun cukup membuat Luhan sadar, kalau hidup memang hanya berisi ketidak adilan. Mungkin Sehun tidak pernah merasakan perihnya kelaparan ditengah kegiatannya yang padat, sehingga ia bisa membakar uangnya tanpa peduli besok akan kembali mendapatkannya atau tidak. Penggemabaran manusia sombong yang memuakkan!

Keterdiaman Sehun hanya Luhan lewati tanpa peduli. Kakinya melangkah, menjauh dari Sehun yang cukup membuat emosinya terkuras sekarang ini. Beberapa detik seperti dilempar pada sebuah lubang besar, sebelum Sehun sadar dan mengalihkan tatapannya menghadap punggung Luhan yang bergetar.

Luhan menangis, dan itu kembali disebabkan olehnya. Ada penyesalan sendiri yang menghujam telak hatinyanya. Harusnya ia bisa lebih menahan emosi dan tidak terbawa oleh keegoisannya jika sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan, tapi keparat! kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri?

Geraman itu bagai mencekam ditengah suara kendaraan logang yang masih berlalu lalang. Sehun kesal dengan semua ini dan ia hanya masuk kedalam mobil miliknya yang segera melesat melewati Luhan yang berjalan seorang diri disisi jalan.

Mata Luhan mengekori kemana mobil Sehun menghilang ditengah belokkan. Kakinya terasa melemas hingga jatuh tertekuk tanpa bisa dihindari. Dalam buaian angin malam, tangis Luhan pecah tidak terbendung. Ia terisak pilu dalam pelukkan Tuhan yang menyaksikannya penuh keibaan. Luhan merasakan hidupnya yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang dulu.

Semuanya terasa menyesakkan seberapa keraspun Luhan berusaha menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Semuanya seperti terguncang seberapa keraspun Luhan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak tidak terkoyakkan.

Kapan ini semua selesai? Luhan ingin cepat melewatinya dan hidup tenang penuh kedamaian.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Alhamdulillah chap 13 akhirnya up^^ ga sadar kalo FF ini terakhir up tanggal 31 maret lol udah lama banget ya.. maaf yo, kemarin kartu modemku abisku jadi telat up. ini aku kasih panjang nyampe 5,6k word sebagai permintaan maaf. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya..

Hubungan HunHan makin runyam ya hahaha.. tenang-tenang semua ada jalannya selama ada review kalian /modus/ jadi aku tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini..

Yang bertanya-tanya siapa pria yang muncul di akhir chap 12 kemarin. Iya, itu Kris aka WU YIFAN, mantan pacarnya Luhan^^

Buat yang bertanya-tanya apa maksud kalimat terakhir di chap 12 yang takdri menjauh itu, ya maksudnya seiringnya mobil Yifan yang pergi itu kaya takdir buat mereka ketemu saat itu, menjauh.

Tunggu sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ya hahaha sebentar lagi apanya tu lol jujur aku ga bisa nebak reaksi kalian buat chap ini heemmmmm karena Sehun ama Luhan yang kemarin udah lumanyan manis malah jadi kaya anjing ama kucing gini. /Tendang Sehun/

RufEXO : Nonton.. aku di Green. Duh aku nemu banyak EXO L yang pake dress.. makasih udah baca dan review FFku^^ ditunggu next reviewnya ya.

Bebek goyeng : Terimakasih atas sanjungannya dan tolong maafkan ypo-typo itu, karena sesuai perkataanmu, kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan^^ thanks udah baca dan menyempatkan review. Sarannya aku tampung dengan senang hai.

Hunmywolf412 : Thanks thanks thanks.. kamu juga terus baca FFku ya hihihi

Dearmykrishan : NC ada.. wait for the moment hahaha

7wulanm : Ga mungkin aku ga bongkar siapa ayah Chris^^ semuanya bakal jelas seiring chap bertambah.

Xioluhan1220 & Park Byun542 : cieeee yng baca dan review mraton hahaha aku menghargai banget loh yang kaya gini. Walau FFnya udah nyampe chap berapa tapi reviewnya dari chap awal^^ thanks banget ya.

Yutawife : makasih bela balain buka leptop buat review.. aku terhura, tapi next ga usah buka lepi. Tinggal klik kolom review dibawah, tulis nama dan komentar lalu post. Udah gitu aja, jadi mudah^^

Nkhaairunnisa & : Hallo.. thanks karena udah review^^ Dan salam kenal.

Ayuerisasa277 : Terimakasih adek. Amin, amin, amin. Semoga FF ini reviewnya bisa terus nambah ya^^ ditunggu next review kamunya juga.

Liex : Mkasih.. ok^^

Luluflowers55 : Makasih :* itu Kris^^ Neneknya Sehun, buat kejutan hahaha

Sanmayy88 : Pelan-pelan saja.. /nyanyi/ Aku udah pernah jelasin belum si hahaha ko lupa lol Hanni tau. Dia komplotan Baek lol

Chanbaeqiss : ssssssttttttttt jangan berisik.. kayanya Cuma kamu yang sadar karen aku pun lupa sumpah. Aduh ngakak sendiri jadinya. Ya allah. Makasih ya udah ditegur. Astafirullah lol makasih loh, makasih banget. Nanti aku ubah dan adain presscon wkwkwkwk

Deerhanhuniie : ada mak. Aku sms ke no yang emak kasih. Aku tanya, mak ada dimana? Mak bales udah masuk gate. Aku bales lg, aku masih diluar terus maknya ga bales huhuuhuu kan jadinya aku ragu(?) buat didalem ngikut mak.

Pcyeife : Waaahhh ga tau tu. Atau kamu bisa invie pin BB ku. Aku biasa kalo up FF atau post FF, chat ke pembacaku lewat BB^^

Buat salah satu guest. Maaf ya lama sampe review double mungkin^^ makasih karena udah setia nungguin FFku.. terus review ya.

Thanks to :

Rly.C JaeKyu | OhSeLu | dayahbyun | keziaf | ik27 | xiaotia | yehethun | ann27 | Park Byun542 | RufEXO | Bebek goyeng | RereYunJae Pegaxue | msluhan87 | hunmywolf412 | teukiangel | hunexohan | byunbyun | HHS Hyuuga L | Egga Damay | | | Saraxxi | Jui | BabyByunie | Rusa Beijing LH7 | dbsjyj | Nurul999 | Kim124 | laabaikands | Luge | MissPark92 | nik4nik | Rikailu | DEERHUN794 | .39 | dearmykrishan | ElisYe Het | SNF | lian | hun1204 | danctebh | Chans | 7wulanm | lhfaherdianti395 | hea | Seravin509 | SNAmaliia | Guest | Chooco | MeMei04 | hunhansshi | erisna1013 | DeeRima | QXion | heeli | windydaisy | Mia622 | dichanbaek | kartikaandri15 | sweetttaeminee | Kim YeHyun | windeertale520 | Luharnshi | Angel Deer | molly a.k.a syfr17 | boomin88 | Kim zangin | chans | xiaoluhan1220 | | | | yutawife | Rism388 | Ayuerisasa277 | Oh Hunnie94 | nina park huang | HunHanKship | park ziwu | Nkhaairunnisa | Kwon | Bubbletea947 | SyiSehun | Oh Titan | babyteuk57 | Oh Grace | lzu hn | ParkNada | KimRyan2124 | hunnaxxx | arxselu17 | Liex | Xxian | Hunhnesia | KKKimsu614 | ShinJiWoo9202022 | lulucristalflowers55 | Park Byun542 | Real ParkHana | BiEl025 | chim95 | khalidasalsa | Lu | Vianna Cho | shintaaulia23 | ssanmayy88 | Cici | igineeer | daebaektaeluv | yellowfishh14 | Reechan07 | Novey | Juna Oh | Arifahohse | Light-B | ramyoon | hyunhee1104 | Lucky8894 | zoldyk | chanbaeqiss | fakkpark | Eka Rizki 988 | vietrona chan | anxbyul | kris | OhXiSeLu | deerhanhuniie | osehn | Richjoonmoney | nosa | Selenia Oh | joohyunkies | ligh195 | TKsit | dyodomyeon | selulu7 | Park byun542 | kimluna7117 | IndahOlidLee | Park Byun542 | NopwillineKaiSoo | HunHanCherry1220 | HunHan94 | kiriyya aoi | yuriA | pcywife | - The secret past chap 12.

Yo yo yo.. ku mau say HAPPY BIRTHDY LUHAN! di sini udah ada yang belum baca FF ku yang baru ga? Judulnya **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HUSBAND.** Itu aku tulis sebagai perayaan ulang tahun HunHan, dan sebagai hadiah untuk kalian. jadi silakan dan RnR di My story^^

Thanks untuk semua review dan sarannya. Maaf kalo sampe chap 13 ini, typo masih suka nyelip.. serius aku tu udah cek berkali-kali sebelum post tapi ga tau kenapa kalo di document kaya udah aman tapi giliran dipost malah ada typo..

Terus review ya, dan buat followers juga Favorit FF ini terimakasih bayank^^ ketemu lagi di next chap^^ jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.. see you!


	14. Chapter 14

The secret past chap 14

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang ke rumahnya tepat ketika senja sudah tenggelam tergantikan oleh awan gelap yang menyembunyikan keindahan sang bintang, hingga membuat langit terlihat sunyi tanpa hiasan. Kedatangan Sehun disambut berlebihan oleh Chris, teriakkan Chris bahkan nyaring bersua saat mendengar suara mobil Sehun diluar sana. Kaki kecil itu dengan langkah riang menghampiri Sehun diiringi oleh senyuman lebarnya yang tidak surut walau pun Sehun menyambut dirinya dengan raut wajah datar.

Kepala Chris mendongak untuk menatap Sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya dengan dengusan malas. Tingkah Chris akhir-akhir ini Sehun rasakan menyebalkan hingga kadang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk berada didalam rumah.

"Paman, apa paman sudah makan? Ibu, memasak banyak makanan.." Chris menunjukkan bulatan bundar besar menggunakan tangannya, seperti ingin meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ucapannya bukanlah gurauan belaka. Tatapannya penuh binar harapan bahwa Sehun akan menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya menuju meja makan, namun jangan salahkan Chris jika berharap demikian.

Anak kecil selalu memiliki keinginannya sendiri hanya saja kadang seorang dewasa tidak peka dengan hal itu. Sehun tanpa peduli melewati Chris membuat wajah manis Chris tertunduk lesu dengan genangan airmata yang muncul. Luhan yang secara tidak sengaja menyaksikan sendiri perilaku Sehun, merasa kesal tapi dia pun malas untuk menegur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mengabaikan Chris, sejak pertengkaran mereka malam itu, sikap Sehun kepada Chris pun berubah menjadi dingin.

Pada dasarnya Chris sudah menatap Sehun sebagai ayahnya, sehingga seberapa kasar sikap Sehun, dia tetap mendekat dengan beribu harapan, Sehun akan menyambut kembali kehadirannya secara hangat.

"Chris.." Tubuhnya Luhan sejajarkan dengan Chris, matanya menatap penuh iba kepada Chris yang menangis tanpa isakkan. "Paman Sehun hanya sedang lelah.. dia tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu." Harus berapa kali lagi ia berbohong? Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan untuk ini.

"Kenapa paman Sehun selalu pergi, bu? Apa paman Sehun marah kepada Chris?"

"Tidak.. dia tidak marah kepadamu, sayang."

"Chris ingin bermain bersama paman Sehun, bu.. tapi paman Sehun selalu pergi. Apa paman Sehun membenci Chris?" Isakkan itu terdengar hingga mengundang airmata Luhan untuk terjatuh. Tangis Chris adalah sesuatu yang paling Luhan benci di muka bumi ini.

Tuhan, hanya hukum dirinya, jangan anaknya.. Luhan merintih perih didalam hati. Tubuh kecil itu selembut mungkin Luhan dekap, dan ia elus penuh ketenangan. Chris sudah terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, hingga sikap Sehun yang berubah menjadikan luka tersendiri dihatinya. Dia terlalu mendamba sesosok ayah, dan semua ini adalah kesalahan kesekiannya sebagai seorang ibu. Tanpa ia sadari korban pertengkaran itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Luhan sama merasakan terluka karena sikap Sehun yang semena-mena, terlebih sekarang perilaku Sehun seperti lebih dingin dibanding saat awal mereka bertemu. Jangakan untuk saling menyapa, melirik pun keduanya tidak lakukan. Mereka seolah hidup dalam satu atap namun di dunia yang berbeda.

Dan Chris lah yang menjadi sosok kecil terhimpit dalam dua dunia itu.

.

.

Lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, Chris tengah serius menggambar di satu lembar kertas bersih yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Mata jelinya mengikuti gerak tangannya yang mengukir sesuatu menggunakan crayon hitam, demi memastikan tidak ada satu garispun yang terlihat tidak pas. Sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat menuju sekolah, namun sebelum itu ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Selesai.." Puas dengan hasil coretannya, Chris turun dari kursi belajarnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

Langkahnya ia bawa dengan cepat namun penuh kehati-hatian untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ditangannya tidak hanya terdapat lembaran kertas itu, tapi sebuah mainan iron man kesukaanya Chris genggam erat sampai ia terhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercatkan putih.

Senyuman lebar Chris terukir, bebarengan saat lembaran kertas ia letakan didepan pintu dengan menjadikan Iron man sebagai penindihnya. Langkahnya berniat berbalik namun urung saat pintu didepannya terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi.

Mata Sehun menyeringit penuh tanda tanya mendapati Chris berdiri seorang diri didepan kamarnya. Tapi bagai patung, Chris hanya terdiam tidak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Pintunya Sehun tutup dan langkahnya maju kedepan hingga bunyi sesuatu terdengar membuat perhatian dua orang itu terarah pada lantai, atau tepatnya pada sesuatu yang Sehun injak.

Mainan Iron man milik Chris yang memang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, patah dibawah sepatu boots Sehun. Mata bening Chris terus menatapinya tanpa berkedip, sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus dengan kesal. "Untuk apa mainan ini kau taruh didepan pintukku, bocah?" Iron mannya Sehun tendang dengan tega.

Kepala kecil itu menggeleng dengan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. "Jangan ditendang.. itu pemberian ibu." Chirs mencoba mengambilnya, tapi Sehun dengan senang justru menendangnya semakin jauh membuat Chris menangis dengan pandangan nanar menatap pada dua bagian mainannya yang terpisah. Pipi basah itu Chris usap sebelum tatapannya bergulir kepada Sehun. "Paman Sehun jahat! Chris benci paman Sehun!" Masih dengan isakkannya, Chris menuruni tangga dan memeluk Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Luhan terkejut saat mendapati Chris menangis parah. Tangannya ia bersihkan sebelum membawa Chris dalam gendongannya. "Katakan, ada apa?"

"Paman Sehun jahat! Paman Sehun menginjak mainan pemberian ibu."

Helaan nafas Luhan mengiringi usapaanya pada rambut Chris. Sehun keterlaluan jika terus dibiarkan bersikap seperti sekarang kepada Chris. "Nanti ibu belikan yang lainnya.. Berhenti menangis, ok?"

Wajahnya Chris sembunyikan pada perpotongan leher Luhan seperti biasanya. Sedikit anggukan Chris lakukan dan itu membuat Luhan memenuhi rambutnya dengan kecupan sayang.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna silver itu terparkir didepan sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi yang menjadi tempat naungan beberapa artis ternama Korea. Sehun yang menjadi salah satu mutiara di agency itu turun dan melangkah dengan sambutan riuhan fans tidak berguna yang rela memasang tenda hanya untuk melihat sang idolanya barang sekedipan mata.

Beberapa staff membungkuk kepada Sehun yang Sehun anggap sebagai pelayan, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalas. Kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan dan tubuhnya ia dudukkan disalah satu single sofa. Otaknya terasa kusut pagi ini dan itu membuat moodnya menjadi semakin hancur.

Tangisan Chris sejak tadi terbayang dimatanya, dan cukup aneh karena Sehun merasakan luka yang sama seperti ketika ia melihat Luhan menangis, saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tangisan Chris pecah. Sebuah kertas yang ia temukan didepan pintu seusai Chris menuruni tangga, Sehun keluarkan dari sakunya. Dalam kertas itu tergambar secara anah khas anak kecil, sebuah robot Iron man. Dibawahnya walaupun tertulis berantakan dengan berbagai hangeul yang tertukar tapi Sehun masih cukup memiliki otak untuk mengartikannya.

Tulisan itu berbunyi **'Apa paman Sehun tidak mau bermain dengan Chris lagi karena tidak memiliki mainan? Chris mempunyai banyak Iron man, paman boleh menyimpannya satu dan kita bisa bermain bersama.'**

Beberapa detik matanya terarah lekat pada tulisan itu, sebelum akhirnya kertas itu Sehun sobek dan ia buang ditempat sampah. Segalanya menjadi semakin runyam untuknya sekarang.

"Pagi sekali kau ada disini?"

Pelukkan hangat disertai kecupan pada tengkuknya Sehun rasakan. Dari parfumenya pun Sehun sudah dapat menebak siapa yang datang. "Menjauhlah, aku sedang malas."

Suara tawa dari sesosok wanita terdengar, dengan pelan wanita yang berbalut dress pendek itu mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa lain. "Apa yang membuatmu malas? Kau tidak merindukanku? Kita bahkan sudah lama tidak memiliki pekerjaan bersama."

"Itu karena kau sudah tergeser dengan pandatang baru, Yoon."

"Yak!" Wanita itu, Yoona. berseru jengkel karena ejekkan Sehun. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggeserku, asal kau tau itu."

"Jika kau tidak tergeser untuk apa kau mencari simpati public dengan menjadi guru sukarela tanpa bayaran?" Decihan penuh hinaan Sehun layangkan dikalimat akhirnya.

Yonna bersunggut hati dengan berbagai umpatan untuk teman satu agencynya ini. Sehun memang kadang menjengkelkan! "Itu bukan untuk mencari simpati public tapi karena memang aku suka."

"Bodoh.. kau pikir aku bisa tertipu seperti orang lain? Jika ingin menjadi iblis tidak usah menyamar menjadi malaikat."

"Baiklah, tapi aku pun seperti ini karena ajaranmu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku cukup tersanjung dengan itu." Sebuah majalah yang tergeletak diatas meja Sehun ambil dan ia baca dengan cermat.

Mengabaikan Yoona yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ada pertanyaan yang sejak beberapa hari ini menempel di benaknya untuk Sehun, tapi Yoona merasa sedikit ragu untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Apa?" Merasa ditatapi, Sehun paham kalau ada yang ingin Yoona sampaikan.

"Tidak.." Cangkir berisikan teh yang memang ia bawa itu, Yoona sesap sembari meyakinkan keraguaanya sendiri. Ia merasa terlalu gatal dan tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk berujar sekarang. "Di sekolah ada anak kecil yang selalu menyebut kalau ayahnya bernama Sehun.." Sedikit diam, Yoona menunggu respon Sehun, tapi melihat Sehun begitu tenang Yoona pun semakin yakin untuk melanjutkan. "Itu bukan anakmu dari salah satu wanita yang kau tiduri, kan?"

Tatapannya Sehun alihkan kepada Yoona. "Kau pikir yang bisa memiliki nama Sehun hanya satu orang?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Sehun.. Chris terlalu sering mengatakannya, dan bukan kah kau memang maniak seks.. jadi wajar aku curiga." Secara kalem Yoona membeberkan.

Mereka berada di satu agency dan tidak aneh jika Yoona bukan hanya menjadi salah satu wanita pendamba penis Sehun, tapi dia pun tau kelakukan Sehun sesungguhnya.

"Chris?"

"Ya, namanya Chris."

Sial! Sepertinya Chris yang Yoona ceritakan adalah anak Luhan.

"Apa kau mengajar di Hwaguang School?"

"Betul! aku mendapat pelayanan istimewa disana.. jika kau tertarik kau bisa ikut bergabung menjadi pengajar olahraga."

"Popularitasku tidak seburuk dirimu, Yoon."

"Sombong! Aku ingatkan, kau pun pernah menjadi sukarelawaan di panti asuhan jika kau lupa."

Mengabaikan Yoona, Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia harus melakukan tindakan sebelum bocah itu mengatakan hal semakin jauh dan diluar sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sampaikan pada Baekhyun jika dia datang.. aku ada urusan mendadak."

.

.

Sekarang barulah pukul sepuluh pagi, dan Sehun yakin kalau Chris masih belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Roda mobil yang ia kendarai terus berputar secara lamban untuk mencpai tujuaan. Sekolah Chris sudah terlihat didepan sana dan Sehun berniat untuk menemui bocah itu sekarang. Jika di rumah, Luhan tidak mungkin membiarkannya berbicara leluasa dengan Chris.

Namun sekerumpulan wanita yang berada didepan sana terasa menyita perhatian Sehun. Bukan! Bukan empat wanita yang berdiri dengan pakaian bermerk, tas berharga jutaan won ataupun sepatu tinggi yang bisa mengakibatkan tumitmu menjerit linu. Tapi sesosok wanita yang berdiri dengan setelan jeans, kaos dan cardigan lusuh juga sepatu cats yang membuat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

Itu Luhan, dia seperti gelandangan yang dihadapkan pada pertemuan para puteri.

"Dia pembantumu?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" Jaejong mendelik kesal kepada salah satu temannya yang secara tidak sengaja berpapasan ketika ia sedang mengobrol 'rencana perjodohan anak' bersama Luhan, sembari menunggu jam sekolah selesai.

Yang mereka obrolkan normal, hanya basa-basi seperti biasa, tapi pembahasan itu berubah saat salah satu temannya Kim Yena, melirik kepada Luhan. Wanita ini sangat dikenal sombong dan Jaejong merutuk kehadiran Yena didalam hati sekarang.

"Lalu?"

"Dia Luhan, salah satu temanku."

Sedikit canggung, Luhan membungkuk kepada Yena yang menatap penuh raut terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau bergaul dengan wanita kumal?"

Astaga! Mulut wanita ini. Jaejong mendengus dan bertelepati dengan dua teman lainnya meminta untuk membawa Yena pergi.

"Lihat! pakaian pembantuku mungkin lebih mahal dari pakaiannya, Jae.. darimana kau menemukan teman gelandangan seperti dia?"

Kepala Luhan sedikit menunduk dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus malu beserta sedih saat mendengar dirinya disebut gelandangan tidak hanya oleh Sehun, tapi juga orang lain. Terlebih sekarang tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi ada Jaejong pula yang mendengarnya. Satu-satunya teman yang Luhan miliki dikalangan orang tua murid dan mungkin setelah ini Jaejong akan sadar dengan seberapa menjijikannya dirinya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Yena.." Jaejong menyela ketus. "Luhan salah satu orang tua murid di Hwaguang, dan kau tau jika sekolah itu adalah sekolahan elit.. jika Luhan gelandangan seperti yang kau tuduhkan, Luhan tidak akan bisa menyekolahkan anaknya disana."

Tangan Luhan terkepal setelah mendengar pembelaan Jaejong yang justru melukai hatinya secara tidak langsung. Perkataan Jaejong seperti sebuah pengingat pilu, jika tanpa Sehun ia tidak mungkin bisa menyekolahkan Chris di sekolah elit seperti Hwaguang School, karena dia memang gelandangan.

"Benarkah? Lain kali gunakan pakaian bermerk agar kau tidak dikira gelandangan.." Itu Yena anggap sebagai saran, tapi Jaejong semakin dibuat menggeram berkat perkataan lancang Yena.

Disisi lain, Sehun yang diam-diam sejak tadi mengamati hanya bisa melafalkan nama Kim Yena didalam otaknya. Inginnya ia muncul dan menampar Yena yang sudah menghina Luhan, tapi sial! Baru kali ini Sehun merutuki karirnya sebagai selebrity ternama yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi penghalang dirinya agar tidak bertindak sembarangan didepan umum.

"Bodoh.." Ejekkan itu Sehun tunjukkan kepada Luhan yang hanya diam pasrah dihina oleh Yena. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali, berbanding terbalik jika berhadapan dengan dirinya.

.

.

Sedikit lemas, Luhan memasuki rumah dengan langkah kecil. Kepalanya terasa pening dan Luhan ingin tidur sejenak sebelum menjemput Chris pulang dari sekolahnya jam 12 nanti. Niatan ingin menunggui anak-anak sembari mengobrol bersama Jaejong hancur karena kemunculan Yena yang membuat mood keduanya menjadi buruk, sehingga pulang ke rumah masing-masing menjadi keputusan akhir.

Pintu kamarnya Luhan tutup secara pelan. Tubuh letihnya Luhan bawa untuk menuju ranjang namun terhenti saat melihat berbagai baju berserakan diatas lantai. Pintu lemari dalam keadaan terbuka dengan isinya yang berantakan seperti baru saja diacak-acak secara berutal. Luhan mendekat dengan tatapan terkejut beserta bingung.

Apa mungkin baru saja ada pencuri?

"Itu baju yang sama dengan apa yang mereka pakai."

Luhan berbalik begitu mendengar suara dari belakangnya. "Sehun.." Mulutnya berucap kaku dan secara otomatis otaknya menjadikan Sehun sebagai pelaku dari semua baju yang berserakan di lantai. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Agar kau tau kalau semua baju yang aku belikan memiliki nilai diatas dirimu yang selalu disebut gelandangan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan benar-benar tidak tau hal apa lagi yang ada di pikiran Sehun sampai mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Kau tidak malu? Bahkan tidak hanya diriku yang menyebutmu sebagai gelandangan."

Pikiran Luhan terarah pada Yena sekarang. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Setidaknya katakan kalau kau pun menyimpan baju-baju bermerk didalam lemarimu!"

Nafas Luhan jatuh dengan berat. "Untuk apa aku membantah ucapanmu ataupun Yena jika yang kalian katakan memang benar. Aku gelandangan yang sedang kau kasihani, kan?" Langkahnya menjauh dari Sehun. Tubuhnya benar-benar dalam keadaan lelah sekarang.

"Dan kau menerima dirimu dipermalukan didepan orang lain?" Namun Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan kembali menghadap pada dirinya. "Baju-baju mahal itu bisa merubah penilaian orang lain kepadamu, Luhan! jika kau menolak melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, lalu lakukan untuk anakmu!" Cengkraman Sehun semakin mengerat pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Sadarkan dirimu, kalau sekarang kau bukan berada di lingkungan gelandangan!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau peduli dengan itu semua?" Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun. "Bukankah kau pun memperlakukanku sama seperti mereka?" Decihan Luhan terdengar. "Kau menganggapku gelandangan, jadi apa yang berbeda?"

Cengkraman itu terlepas dan menyisakan tatapan keduanya yang beradu sengit. "Atau kau berpikiran, hanya dirimu yang boleh menginjak diriku?"

"LUHAN!" Tangan Sehun terangkat dengan rahang mengeras. Mungkin tamparan panas akan menyinggahi pipi Luhan jika saja Sehun tidak dapat menguasai emosinya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ingin menamparku? Tampar aku, Sehun! TAMPAR! Aakkhhhh.."

Tangan Sehun menjuntai kebawah dengan tatapan berangsur-angsur melemah. Matanya bergerak gelisah saat melihat Luhan merunduk dengan memeluk perutnya sendiri. Tidak! Sehun sama sekali tidak menampar Luhan, dan mendengar rintihan pelan itu membuat kehawatiran Sehun meningkat tinggi.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan?"

"Perutku.. Akkh." Tubuh Luhan merosot jatuh pada lantai. Dua tangannya semakin erat mememluk perutnya yang terasa sakit tidak tertahankan.

"Kenapa perutmu?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan remasa kuat, demi melampiaskan rasa sakit teramat yang ia rasakan. "Bibi Gong!" Suara teriakan Sehun terdengar nyaring namun tidak ada yang muncul untuk menolong. Kecemasannya Sehun rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Luhan meringkuk dengan tangisan pecah. Tanpa menunggu hal lainnya, Sehun membopong Luhan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Bertahan, Lu."

.

.

Menyetir mobil dengan dilingkupi rasa panik parah, baru Sehun alami saat ini. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi mati pun bahkan Sehun rasakan seperti menunggu sekerumpulan kura-kura berjalan lambat menggunakan satu kaki. Semua mobil yang menghalangi jalannya terasa ingin Sehun tabrak hingga musah dari hadapan matanya. Kehawatiran terasa mengkikis kesabarannya sekarang, dan ini membuat Sehun nyaris menabrak beberapa orang yang ada ditepi jalan.

Luhan sudah jatuh pingsan ditengah perjalanan, dan saat sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun tidak memikirkan apapun selain Luhan yang ada dalam rengkuhannya. Kakinya berlari gesit untuk menuju ruangan Hanni tanpa memperdulikan sama sekali perawat-perawat yang meneriaki dirinya dibelakang sana.

"Cepatlah, keparat!" Mengumpat jengkel saat lift pun terasa lelet membawa mereka menuju lantai tiga.

 **Ting!**

Beberapa orang yang menunggu didepan pintu lift terhuyung saat Sehun menabrak tubuh mereka secara mendadak. Tidak mengucapkan permintaan maaf bahkan tanpa permisi, Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Hanni dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sehun.."

Ada dua pasien didalam ruangan Hanni yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tapi sekali lagi, Sehun mengabaikan siapa dirinya saat ini. "Tolong Luhan.."

.

.

Sudah mendapatkan pemeriksaan, dan kini Sehun duduk sembari mengais sisa udara yang ada di ruangan Hanni. Mata Sehun tidak jatuh tertarik saat Hanni datang dan mengusap bahunya secara lembut, tatapan Sehun hanya tertuju pada tubuh Luhan yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri didepannya.

"Dia dalam keadaan tertekan dan stress.. emosi yang meningkat membuat perutnya menjadi keram seperti tadi." Hanni menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang. "Kalian bertengkar?" Melirik Sehun yang hanya terdiam dan itu Hanni anggap sebagai jawaban **iya** dari Sehun. "Wanita hamil memiliki mood yang berubah seperti ayunan, Sehun. Kau harusnya mengerti itu."

"Dia terlalu keras kepala."

"Dan kau egois." Hanni menarik nafasnya dengan tatapan memohon yang ia tunjukkan kepada Sehun. "Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Sehun. Bagaimanapun yang sedang Luhan kandung adalah anakmu."

"Kau memintaku mengalah?"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil.. tidak ada salahnya mengalah pada wanita yang kau cintai."

Sehun mendecih dengan kekehan pelan. "Jangan berbicara macam-macam, nunna."

"Aku melihatnya.. melihat cintamu untuk Luhan yang sangat mudah terbaca jika dalam keadaan seperti ini." Seulas senyuman tipis Hanni ukir saat tatapan Sehun bergulir kepada dirinya. "Dan cobalah untuk mengalah pada perasaanmu sendiri, Sehun. Asal kau tau, Luhan pun sama mencintai dirimu seperti kau mencintai dirinya."

Hatinya terasa berdenyut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hanni. Hampir Sehun jatuh pada perasaan aneh tapi dengan cepat Sehun menghalaunya. Luhan mencintai dirinya? Apa Hanni bercanda? Sehun tertawa geli seorang diri. "Bahkan wanita ini selalu membantahku dan mengataiku bajingan.."

"Itu karena kau memang bajingan." Hanni tertawa geli saat mendengar decihan Sehun. "Kau tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan? Seorang wanita jika bertemu tidak hanya membahas satu hal asal kau tau."

"Dimana aku?"

Perhatian dua orang itu teralih kepada Luhan yang bergumam dengan lemah. Hanni secara cepat membantu Luhan untuk duduk. "Kau ada di ruanganku.. perutmu keram dan Sehun segera membawamu ke sini."

Deheman penuh arti Sehun bunyikan. Memalukan jika Hanni menambahkan dirinya datang seperti manusia gila yang akan menghadapi kiamat, dan Sehun harap Hanni menangkap kode dari dirinya.

Dan itu Hanni tangkap dengan baik. "Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi, Lu.. ada anak didalam perutmu." Perhatiannya Hanni kembalikan kepada Luhan.

"Apa berpengaruh? Dia baik, kan?"

"Dia baik.. tidak usah hawatir."

"Syukurlah.." Luhan bernafas lega karena rasa hawatirnya tidak menjadi buruk.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hanni menyela saat melihat Sehun beranjak dari kuris.

"Pulang.."

"Bawa Luhan bersamamu kalau begitu."

"Aku malas.." Sehun menjawab sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan Hanni.

"Anak itu.. jangan memusingkan apapun tingkah Sehun. Kau tau? Dia hampir menangisimu saat membawamu ke sini." Hanni tidak bisa untuk tidak membongkar kejadian langka seperti tadi.

"Itu seperti drama?"

"Itu nyata." Hanni menyelipkan tawa diujung terakhirnya. "Dia menghawatirkanmu seperti hampir ingin mati."

Luhan hanya menjawab ucapan Hanni dengan senyuman tipis, secara hati-hati Luhan turun dari atas ranjang.

"Tunggu.. akan ada perawat yang mengantarmu."

Luhan menyeringit saat Hanni berlalu. Kondisinya tidak selemah itu sampai harus diantar perawat, tapi malas membantah, Luhan pun hanya diam menunggu.

.

.

Mendapatkan masker dari Hanni, sekarang Sehun menutup rapat setengah wajahnya. Kakinya berjalan dengan mata memperhatikan setiap orang. Tindakannya saat datang itu tanpa perhitungan dan sekarang Sehun tengah meneiliti, jika mungkin saja ada yang sadar dan sedang meperbincangkan tentang dirinya.

"Apa nona mau aku antar sampai rumah?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menggunakan bus."

Kepala Sehun tertarik untuk menoleh saat telinganya mendengar suara familiar disampingnya, dan matanya menangkap Luhan yang duduk diatas kursi roda melewati dirinya dengan seorang perawat pria yang mendorong. Sehun mengumpati Hanni sekarang, wanita itu sangat paham dengan cara menjahilinya.

"Minggir!" Secara kasar, Sehun menyenggol bahu perawat pria itu hingga kini ia yang mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Luhan mendongak dan melihat dari matanya Luhan sudah tau kalau Sehun yang mendorong kursi rodanya saat ini. Sedikit menyeringit, Luhan memperhatikan Sehun. Bukan kah Sehun lebih dulu pergi? Jadi kenapa masih berada disini? Dan.. "Dimana perawat pria itu?" Mata rusa Luhan melirik pada sekitarnya untuk mencari seorang perawat bernama Jaehyun yang membawanya sebelum Sehun.

"Pergi.."

Mengangguk paham dan Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki.

.

.

Pintu mobilnya Sehun tutup setelah kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah dalam keadaan aman, karena Sehun dapat memastikan kalau tidak ada mata yang sempat memperhatikan dirinya ketika membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Mungkin mereka yang terlalu sibuk atau dirinya yang terlalu cepat berlari. Apapun itu tapi Sehun cukup dibuat tenang sekarang.

Luhan menyusul Sehun untuk keluar dari mobil, namun belum ada satu langkah pun yang ia ambil, Luhan sudah lebih dulu merasakan tubuhnya terangkat secara tiba-tiba. Sehun membopongnya dan ini adalah interaksi paling dekat yang mereka lakukan sejak malam itu. Kini rasa canggung terasa menjalari kembali sekujur tubuh Luhan.

"Bukakan maskerku."

"Ya?"

"Masker.."

Sadar dari keidiotannya, Luhan segera menarik masker yang Sehun kenakan kebawah, hingga menampilkan bibir tipis Sehun dihadapan matanya. Bibir itu sudah berkali-kali mencium bibirnya tanpa arti dan berkali-kali pula bibir itu melukai hatinya dengan segala perkataan yang terlontar. Mengingat semua hal itu membuat kepala Luhan jatuh tertunduk, dan hanya diam sampai Sehun membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

Mata Sehun bergulir pada pakaian yang masih berserakan di lantai, sebelum teriakannya menggema memanggil Bibi gong berkali-kali.

"Ya, tuan.." Bibi gong membungkuk kepada Sehun. "Maaf.. saya sedang menemani Chris di halaman belakang."

"Buang semua pakaian itu."

"Ya?"

Tidak hanya Bibi gong yang dibuat terkejut, tapi Luhan pun sama dibuat kagetnya oleh perkataan Sehun.

"Jangan dibuang."

Bibi gong menatap bingung kepada Luhan yang membantah, begitupula dengan Sehun. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkannya, kan? Jangan menyuruhku memberikannya kepada orang lain." Tatapan Sehun kembali teralih kepada Bibi gong. "Buang itu semua."

"Jangan.." Luhan mendekat hanya sebatas duduk disisi ranjang. "Aku akan memakainya." Berujar pelan namun cukup ampuh untuk menyita perhatian Sehun.

Mata keduanya saling beradu tatap. Mencoba meyakinkan diri masing-masing kalau keputusan dan apa yang didengar bukanlah sesuatu kesalahan. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya secara tenang tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Luhan, menunggu sejenak sampai sambungan telponnya terangkat diujung sana.

"Baek.."

" **Ya.."**

"Pergilah ke Mall, dan beli semua perengkapan untuk Luhan." Ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimat Sehun dan Luhan terus memperhatikannya dengan kerutan tipis di kening. "Beli semua yang kau anggap cocok untuk Luhan."

" **Kau serius?"**

"Jangan hanya berbelanja sebanyak dua tanganmu, dan.. belikan juga ponsel untuk Luhan."

" **Astaga! Apa kau kekurangan tidur?"**

"Jika sudah, bawa semuanya kemari.."

 **PIP**

Sambungannya Sehun matikan tanpa memusingkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat ini. "Sudah." Berujar pendek kepada Luhan sebelum tatapannya Sehun lempar pada Bibi gong dengan tegas. "Jadi, buang itu semua."

"Baik tuan." Tidak bisa membantah, walaupun dalam hati Bibi gong amat mengasihani pakaian cantik-cantik itu, tapi perintah Sehun adalah keharusan untuknya.

Dengan cepat, Bibi gong memungut semuanya sedikit menggunakan usaha karena jumblahnya yang terlalu banyak. Setelah selesai ia terburu-buru keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai membeli lagi.." Tidak ada emosi terselip diucapan Luhan, ia masih amat mengingat saran Hanni di rumah sakit.

"Pakaian itu sudah kotor.. Baekhyun akan datang membawakan yang baru."

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Niatnya mengatakan akan memakai pakaian itu hanya agar keadaan tidak menjadi semakin runyam dengan pertengkaran tidak penting seperti malam lalu, tapi Sehun memang seseorang yang tidak bisa terbantahkan kehendaknya.

Jika tidak ingin kembali dalam keadaan saling meneriaki, Luhan harus menjadi yang mengalah disini. "Baiklah.. lakukan sesuai keinginanmu."

Terasa sedikit asing saat Luhan tanpa membatah mengiya, kan ucapannya. Tapi bukan kah ini lebih baik? Harusnya sejak dulu Luhan menyerah pada keras kepalanya sendiri seperti sekarang, sehingga Sehun tidak perlu terus menggertakan gigi kuat penuh emosi. Seulas senyuman tipis terukur di bibir Sehun untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam itu. Berlebihan atau tidak, tapi Sehun merasa senang karena Luhan menerima pemberiannya.

.

.

Sesuai pesan Sehun, **Jangan hanya berbelanja sebanyak dua tanganmu** jadi jangan salah kan Baekhyun jika sekarang kamar Luhan sudah hampir penuh terisi oleh berpuluh paper bag dari bermacam-macam merk juga barang.

Tidak ada yang terlewatkan dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Pakaian santai, formal, casual, dress, cardigan, blazer, gaun tidur, gaun pesta, coat, sepatu heels, cets, seneakers, boots dan beragai aksesoris juga keperluan wanita lainnya, kini seperti diikutkan dalam satu perlomba oleh Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuk menarik perhatian Luhan hingga membuat Luhan jatuh cinta penuh keterpesonaan.

"Kau gila?"

Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Menjadi wanita yang hidup dalam kekurangan beberapa tahun seperti sudah mengkikis perasaan alamiah berbelanja dalam dirinya. Luhan seakan sudah dibuat lupa dengan apa itu yang disebut kemewahan juga berlebihan, walaupun sebenarnya Luhan lahir dan tumbuh dari kalangan seperti itu. Namun satu hal yang terjadi dalam hitungan detik pun bisa merubah kebiasaan ataupun hidup seseorang dan kini bagi Luhan harta itu untuk disumbangkan bukan untuk dihambur-hamburkan di Mall!

Baekhyun sangat menyetujui hal positife itu, tapi bukan berarti tidak boleh berbelanja untuk kebutuhanmu, kan?

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun duduk bersila di tengah ranjang Luhan, setelah selesai membawa masuk semua hasil berburu empat jamnya di Mall.

"Itu terlalu banyak, Baek."

"Kau tidak dengar ucapan Sehun? Dia menyuruhku berbelanja tidak hanya sebanyak dua tanganku, jadi aku meminjam tangan semua pegawai toko untuk membawakan belanjaanku."

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Aku serius, Luhan.." Dua jari membentuk huruf **V** itu Baekhyun tunjukkan sebagai kepastian kalau perkataannya bukan sebuah gurauan. "Jangan menolak.. kau tidak lihat? Jari-jari cantikku bahkan hampir mengkriting karena terlalu pegal berbelanja."

Luhan mendengus malas melihat perkataan Baekhyun justru tidak sesuai dengan raut wajahnya yang tersemat senyuman lebar. Apa itu ekspresi pas untuk menunjukkan kalau dirimu pegal? Jangan bercanda. "Kenapa kau jadi memihak kepada Sehun sekarang?"

"Karena yang Sehun lakukan sekarang menguntungkanmu bukan merugikanmu. Kau tidak usah hawatir, Sehun memanfaatkan ketampanannya dengan baik."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, Baek.."

Baekhyun terkikik lucu saat melihat wajah merengut Luhan. "Uang Sehun tidak akan habis hanya karena lima puluh juta wonnya aku ambil untuk membelikan perlengkapanmu."

Mata Luhan mendelik dengan terkejut sebagai respon dari ucapan Baekhyun. "Li..lima puluh juta won?" Mengulang perkataan Baekhyun yang sudah membuat mulutnya terbuka menyebalkan.

"Hemmm.. kurang lebih sebanyak itu." Baekhyun menjawab biasa, seperti lima puluh juta won yang ia habiskan di Mall hanya sebanyak lima ribu won.

"Astaga! Dan kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian semahal itu?"

"Ayolah, Lu.. yang aku beli itu keluaran terbaru, kuaslitas terbaik jadi tidak aneh jika satu barang bisa seharga ratusan atau jutaan won." Baekhyun beranjak dari atas ranjang, mengambil satu gaun panjang dan menunjukkannya kepada Luhan. "Gaun ini seharga tujuh juta won."

Luhan mendecak dengan gelengan kecil. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika gaun itu mampu membuat si pemakainya menjadi sesempurna tuan puteri dalam pesta kerajaan, tapi untuk apa? "Aku tidak memiliki rencana datang ke pesta, Baek."

"Kau punya." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti yang Luhan tanggapi dengan kerutan bingung.

Benar-benar tidak ditemukan jadwal untuk menghadiri pesta setelah Luhan menggali isi benaknya sampai dalam. "Jangan mengada-ada."

"Memang ada.. kau di undang menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahun tuan Rui, jadi itulah kenapa aku membelikan gaun untukmu."

"Tuan Rui?" Kenapa terdengar tidak asing.

"Dia pemilik perusahaan percetakan magazine yang dulu menjadikan mu sebagai modelnya Luhan.. kau ingat?"

"Ingat.." Kepalanya Luhan anggukkan setelah menemukan siapa itu Tuan Rui. "kapan?"

"Sebelas Mei dan tanggal lima belasnya magazine dimana kau muncul akan diterbitkan." Baekhyun bersorak girang saat memberitahukan hal itu kepada Luhan. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil dari pemotretan dulu.

"Itu beberapa hari lagi.. Aku tidak mau datang."

Namun perasaan menggebu-gebu Baekhyun berhasil Luhan lenyapkan karena ucapannya. "Jangan tidak datang." Sedikit mengancam, Baekhyun mendelik kepada Luhan. "Kau wajib datang! Aku memaksa untuk ini."

"Sendirian?"

"Bersamaku, Lu." Baekhyun kembali duduk setelah menaruh gaunnya. "Chanyeol juga ikut, karena kebetulan Chanyeol mengenal Tuan Rui."

"Apa Sehun juga ikut?"

"Dia yang kedua setelah dirimu, jadi iya.. dia ikut."

Luhan terdiam berkutat dengan perasaannya. Awal Baekhyun memberitahu, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki ketertarikkan untuk datang. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau Sehun juga akan hadir kenapa menjadi berubah?

"Ikut, kan?"

Ragu, tapi Luhan tidak ingin mendengar hatinya terus menjerit tidak terima jika ia menjawab **tidak**. Jadi yang Luhan berikan kepada Baekhyun sebagai jawaban adalah anggunkan kecil beeserta jawaban "Ya, aku ikut." Yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga sembari merapikan kerah lengan kemeja panjang yang ia kenakan. Tapak kaki berbalut sepatu pantofelnya terdengar menggema karena sekarang masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi subuh, dimana matahari bahkan masih meringkuk hangat dibalik selimut langit malam yang belum beranjak. Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal di Busan dan mengharuskannya untuk berangkat pagi agar tidak terlambat. Sebejat-bejatnya Sehun ia tetaplah professional dalam pekerjaannya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti secara perlahan saat melihat sesosok wanita menggunakan gaun tidur berdiri membelakangi didepan sana. Tidak perlu menerka itu siapa, karena pencahayaan cukup terang untuk melihat kalau itu Luhan yang tengah mengupas buah. Hanya saja yang membuat Sehun terpaku adalah apa yang membalut tubuh putih Luhan.

Gaunnya pendek, menampilakn kaki dan bahunya yang terbuka, berbahan sutera berwarna hijau yang memiliki ukiran berenda rumit dibagian bawahnya. Biasanya Luhan hanya mengenakan piyama panjang lusuh yang membosankan, tapi melihat gaun itu membungkus sedikit tubuh Luhan seperti membuat Sehun merasakan keresahan tersendiri sebagai seorang pria.

Bagiamapun mereka pernah membuat malam panas panjang yang tidak bisa Sehun lupakan sampai sekarang. Bahkan kelembutan kulit Luhan, kehangatan payudara Luhan dan nikmatnya vagina Luhan, masih bisa Sehun rasakan dalam hayalannya. Shit! Biang dari gaun itu pastilah Baekhyun. Selera mantan model memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Gairahnya yang beberapa hari ini terkubur, bangkit karena seseorang yang salah dan itu cukup membuat Sehun mengumpat didalam hati. Wanita itu tidak akan mungkin mudah pasrah untuk mendesah dibawahnya seperti kebanyakan wanita diluar sana. Dia rusa bertanduk banteng yang sulit dijinakkan! Mencoba untuk meredam, Sehun hanya berlalu agar mungkin ia tidak terpancing untuk menggagahi Luhan secara kasar.

"Sehun.."

Keparat! "Apa?" Terpaksa Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapi Luhan yang semakin, semakain, semakin mendekat.

Kendalikan dirimu bajingan!

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan mendecih melihat Sehun menyuguhkan raut wajah kesalnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kali Luhan menyapa Sehun setelah malam itu dan Luhan sedikit menyesalinya sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin bilang.. jangan melampiaskan kemarahan yang aku sebabkan kepada Chris yang tidak tau apapun." Tapi Luhan tetap mencoba mengutarakan perkataan yang sudah ia tahan beberapa hari ini. "Dia terlihat sedih karena kau merusak Iron mannya."

"Itu tidak disengaja."

"Apapun itu.. aku hanya meminta padamu, jangan mengkasari anakku."

Beberapa detik Sehun terdiam, dan mengangguki ucapan Luhan.

"Dan.. tidak bisakah kau jangan memandangiku seperti tadi?"

"Hah?"

"Baekhyun membuang semua pakaian lamaku, dan aku terpaksa menggunakan gaun tidur seperti ini."

Sial! Apa sangat terlihat?

Sedikit canggung, Sehun berdehem kecil. Ini lebih memalukkan dibanding kau ketahuan saat mengintip seseorang! "Aku pergi.." Bergumam pelan sebelum langkahnya kembali Sehun sambung, meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum seorang diri ditempatnya.

"Hati-hati.." Tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan ini selain dirinya sendiri, karena Luhan mengatakannya saat Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Perasaannnya terasa sedikit lega dan entah kenapa ini terasa menyenangkan, hingga senyuman itu tetap bertengger manis di bibir merah Cherry Luhan. Perut yang sudah mulai menonjol itu, Luhan usap penuh kasih sayang. Rasanya ia tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana wajah anak keduanya nanti.

Akan mirip dengannya atau mirip Sehun? Dulu saat mengandung Chris Luhan tidak memiliki pertanyaan semacam ini, karena ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana wajah pria itu, dan Luhan amat besyukur saat melihat wajah Chris sepenuhnya mirip dengan wajahnya tanpa terbuang sedikitpun. Sehingga Luhan tidak dapat menerka bagaimana rupa pria itu jika sedang melihat Chris.

Karena sepenuhnya. Luhan tidak ingin tau siapa pria berengsek yang sudah memperkosanya malam itu!

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Aku up cepet yuhuuuuu itu karena aku gemes baca review kalian di chap 13 yang pada ngira kalau pertengkaran kemarin buat bikin konflik baru. Engga ko.. itu buat bikin mereka sadar dengan keegoisan masing-masing. Sebenernya disini aku tetep nunjukin kalau Luhan itu wanita keras kepala, kuat yang sulit ditaklukkin Sehun tapi kayanya pada nganggap kalau Luhan berlebihan lol kan biar Sehunnya ngemis-ngemis ke Luhan.. dulu kalian mau Sehun ngejar2 Luhan kan? Nah versi ngejar2nya Sehun ya kaya gitu.. tetap dengan sifat arogan dia. Untuk menuju tempat yang indah harus melewati jalan bergelombang dulu /colek Sehun/ Tapi emang dasar, karakter Sehun ga bisa aku matiin jadi langsung lemah berlutut ngemis ke Luhan. Buat mancing Sehun itu harus ada Something, dan apa somethingnya? Next di chap depan hohoho

Aku pengennya samapai ke bagian pesta tapi kayanya bakal panjang deh, jadi aku stop disitu. Pestaanya ke next chap ya.. jadi ayo, review sebisa mungkin yang bisa bikin aku gemes kaya di chap 13 kemarin biar langsung aku duluin lagi nulisnya hahaha

INI CHAP FULL HUNHAN + CHRIS.. walaupun aga asem-asem kaya ketek kakek Soo man tapi semoga kalian ga males review. Dan aku mau jelasin. Soal Chris yang bilang tiga hari ke Yifan, Lima hari ke Sehun, enam hari ke Luhan itu bukan TYPO lol Chris aku buat kaya anak pada umumnya.. yang udah bisa ngitung tapi belum bisa memperkirakan sesuatu^^ Aku pikir kalian bakal paham karena dari jari yang Chris tunjukin sama angka yang dia sebut kan udah beda tu, tapi ternyata ada beberapa yang gagal paham.. maaf ya, mungkin akunya kurang kasih penjelasan disitu. /bow/

Bonus, aku kasih preview ucapan Baekhyun buat Next chap. "Astaga! Kau mencintai (…)" Buat siapa hayo? Sehun apa Luhan yang ketahuan Baekhyun hahaha REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Seperti chap kemarin. **SEBANTER LAGI.. SEMUANYA SEBENTAR LAGI!**

Aku keder sama yang pada bilang kalo Luhan adiknya Kris.. Pada baca chap tiga kan? Kris wu itu pcarnya Luhan btw tapi kenapa jadi dikira kakaknya?

Cuuuuu masuk sesi tanya jawab TSP..

Selena Oh : Sebentar lagi^^

TSLSTRHUN : Laaahhh baca dari awalkan? Yifan ya mntan Luhan. aku juga jelasin kan di chap kemarin kalo Yifan mantan Luhan^^

Luckytha : Kita liat aja nanti ya.. masih banyak secret yang belum kebongkar.

Seravin509 : Kalo Luhan bahagian FF ini selesai hahaha akan ada waktunya ko^^ Sebentar lagi.

RufEXO : Mungkin liat.. kamu juga mungkin liat aku. Tapi kita kan ga saling tau^^ Kapan2 nonton EXO lagi kita meet up ya.

Songji : Maaf ya kalo bosenin.. Jadi author itu serba salah sebenarnya. Kalo salah satu pihak yang terdindas dibikin mudah luluh nanti dibilangnya Luhan murahan, alur ceritanya kecepetan dll kalo dibuat senatural mungkin kaya gini(karena menurutku ini natural) . Luhannya tetap bertahan dengan sifat keras kepala dia dan Sehunnya dibuat tetap angkuh ga mudah merendah tapi pelan-pelan mereka bisa saling terbuka dan menyadari perasaan masing2 dibilangny lagi lmao jadi gimana enaknya kamu ajalah.. tetap baca ya Alhamdulillah aku bakal happy kalau liat review kamu di chap ini tapi kalo engga ya ga papa. Aku ga mungkin maksain orang buat baca FFku ini^^

Deerhanhuniie : Amin mak.. doain aja aku punya rejeki hahaha

LisnaOhLu120 : Pinter!

7wulanm : Ga bisa nentuin dek.. aku kan punya FF lainnya.. jadi digilir(?) aja upnya lol

Zoldyk : Sama sama^^

Yhyera : Sehun ganteng ya hahaha aku past Ment EXO pertama sampe narik narik baju temenku sambil bilang "Kak.. Sehun ganteng, kak. Sehun ganteng.. Ya allah Sehun." hahaha apa lagi Sehun sering ya kedepan kaya Chanyeol.. asli pengen bawa pulang tu bocah lol jadi cerita kan.. ok makasih^^

Xiaoluhan1220 : REVIEWMU DAEBAK! Hhahahah ada jalanny sendiri buat nanti Yifan, Luhan, Sehun gimana hohoho yang pasti ga bakal bisa disangka sangka /sok misterius/ tapi permintaanmu bakal terwujud di next chap. Jadi terus review ya^^

Suzy . n . wulandari : Cob abaca balasan cuapku buat songji di atas ya^^ dimohon pengertiannya aja.. dan semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan kamu lagi, dan sebenrnya ga mungkin aku bakl terus2an bikin HunHan kaya kucing sama anjing, tapi buat bikin hubungan mereka baik itu ya harus pelan2, dan apa yang ada di chap kemarin itu kebutuhan untuk yang ada dichap depan.. karena disini otak ceritanya aku dan aku udah ngerangkai semuanya diotak biar berkesinambuangan sampai selesai nanti.

Princess. Hangul : Ga berbelit ko.. ini sedang menuju. Aku mainnya ga terburu^^

Hunhanssi : Ya ampun.. ga sama sekali ada pemikiran kaya gitu.. review nambah aku besyukur kalo mengurangi ya mau diapain lagi? Aku sama sekali ga ada niat tarik ulur buat banykain review ko, beneran.. Cuma kita main flashback aja ya. Di chap2 dulu, pas Luhan parah2nya banyak yang pada minta Luhan buat ga mudah jatuh ke Sehun, buat Sehun sadar dulu baru Luhan nerima Sehun, buat Luhan ga gampang jatuh cinta ke Sehun, buat Luhan ga keliatan lemah didepan Sehun, naaaaahhhh ini aku kasih apa yang diminta.. aku ambilnya jalur pelan-pelan ga terburu dan ga terkesan murahan, ga terkesan gampangan. Luhan tetap bertahan sama sifat keras kepala dia dan Sehun tetap angkuh dengan kearogannya dia, dan dengan tarik ulur ini aku buat mereka sama-sama sadar sama keegoisan mereka masing-masing. Maaf kalo emang tarik ulur ku bikin kamu bosen, kecewa atau lainny.. tapi satu kali lagi aku bilang, kalo apa yang ada di chap sebelumnya itu demi kebutuhan apa yang ada di chap selanjutnya. /Bow/

fuckyeahSeKaiYeol : Adegan kemarin emang juga tujuan buat seperti yang kamu bilang^^ tu Hanni udah kasih tau.. Sehun itu type-type yang ga akan sadar kalau ga dilurusin jadi emang harus ada orang ketiga kaya Hanni itu buat lurusin otak Sehun lol

Angel Deer : Nah, nah, nah tujuanku ya emang itu.. biar Luhan ga kaya lemah jadi aku buat dia tetap bertahan dengan KERAS KEPALANYA DIA! Tapi ko banyak yang ga nangkap ya hahaha makasih udah nerima Luhan gitu(?)

Chapter 13 penuh kontrofersi ya lmao aku **BENAR** - **BENAR** **BERTERIMAKASIH** **BUAT** **YANG** **TETAP** **NERIMA** **CARAKU** **DALAM MEMBUAT HUNHAN MENYATU KAYA GINI** **DAN MAAF SEMAAF-MAAFNYA KALO ADA YANG MERASA KECEWA, BOSAN, ATAU APAPUN ITU SAMA TARIK ULUR YANG AKU BUAT. TAPI SUMPAH, GA ADA NIATAN LAIN DISINI.. ENTAH ITU NAMBAH REVIEW, NAMBAH FOLLOWERS ATAU FAVORIT ATAU CHAP ATAU APA ITU GA ADA! PURE, YANG ADA DICHAP SEBELUMNYA ITU KEBUTUHAN UNTUK CHAP SELANJUTNYA. KARENA FF INI KALO DI OTAKKU UDAH SAMPAI END! DAN BAGAIMANA MENUJU END ITU YA HARUS ADA MOMENT SEPERTI DICHAP 13 KEMARIN.. AKU MOHON PENGERTIANNYA, JADI AUTHOR ITU GA MUDAH. /BOW/**

Thanks to:

Danactbh | guest | Selena Oh | TRLSTRHUN | Miludeer | KimRyan2124 | DEERHUN794 | Indry9405 | Seravin509 | anaknyaChanBaek | ramyeon | ozehf | Real ParkHana | kartikaandri15 | vietrona chan | RufEXO | luckytha | Hunna04 | kaika0788 | milkuhans | rere | hun1204 | yehethun | Kris | Nanana | songji | Hunhanesia | ai | OhXiSeLu | rebaem042 | QXion | DBSJYJ | deerhanhuniie | keziaf | LisnaOhLu120 | Juna Oh | Oh Grace | hunexohan | erikahun | SNAmaliia | 7wulanm | tjbaekby | laabaikands | Ega | nisaramaidah28 | nik4nik | zoldyk | paizah . exotic | Ilfaherdati395 | ik27 | cherry | ruuko1511 | xiolu | yhyera | osehhyun | Houran Wu | KKKimisu614 | noVi | pandananaa | chanbaeqiss | Liex | sanmayy88 | xioluhan1220 | Cici | daebaekaeluv | suzy. N . wulandari | hansonia | MariskaLu | osehn | nina park huang | teciacth | Oh Titan | Oh Pheonix | Wiwiet | Bambi | Hyebinbaekyeolshipper | NopwillineKaiSoo | Princess. Hangul | ParkNada | panypany | fitry. Sukma. 39 | auliaMRQ | trina | joohyunkies | hunnaxxx | Rusa Beijing LH7 | SNF | hunhanssi | juwhitarany | cici fu | molly a.k.a syfr17 | Arifahohse | Rrrr | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | Vianna Cho | Pcywife | hunmywolf412 | Anger Deer | - The secre past chap 13

Segala kritik saran sepenuhnya aku terima denga baik, dan lapang dada^^ Terimakasih karena tetap RnR FF ku yang kacau balau ini sampai sekarang.. maafkan kalau ada hal hal salah dari FF ini.. Sekarang aku serahin kekalian semuanya aja.. mau terus baca aku tunggu dikolom reviewnya kalau ga pun aku ga akan PM mengancam untuk review lol THANKS UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA TANPA TERKECUALI POKOKNYA^^ Maaf juga kalo ada nama FFn yang belum kecantum di Thanks to yang jelas aku baca semua review kalian! I love you all.. untuk yang Follow dan Favoritin FF ini terimakasih juga..

Dan aku minta doa kalian untuk kesembuhan Mamaku yang tanggal 25 kemarin Mama ku dioperasi karena kecelakaan dan dia sekarang masih dalam masa pemulihan.. semoga dia cepet sembuh dan bisa beraktifitas normal kaya sebelumnya. Amin!

Kita ketemu di Next chap ya^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.. See you!


	15. Chapter 15

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ada angsa buruk rupa yang menjelma menjadi seorang putri cantik sekarang ini, mungkin itu adalah Luhan.

Gaun berwarna biru langit tanpa memiliki bagian lengan membuat bahu mulusnya terbuka sampai batas dada, dengan juntaian panjang jatuh menutupi kaki yang dibalut highheels setinggi lima centi, Luhan menjadi amat terlihat berbeda sekaligus sempurna malam ini. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu, Luhan gelung dengan sedikit anak rambut terurai di sisi poninya yang tertata rapi, sebuah kalung bermata berlian pun mengisi kekosongan di leher putih milik Luhan, melengkapai kecantikan wajah Luhan yang terpoles make up tipis namun mengagumkan.

Dan siapa lagi yang mampu membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini jika itu bukan tangan Baekhyun? Bahkan disepanjang perjalanan menuju pesta, Baekhyun tidak ada hentinya memuji keahliannya dalam merias wajah juga mengomentari bagaimana ia sudah lama tidak melihat Luhan merias diri.

Chanyeol yang malam ini bertugas tidak hanya menjadi pendamping Baekhyun tapi juga menjelma menjadi supir tampan, hanya bisa terkekeh geli karena mulut cerewet Baekhyun bagai kereta api yang tidak mampu dihentikan, sementara Luhan yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil hanya sesekali menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun seadanya.

Dibanding menanggapi kicauan Baekhyun, Luhan justru lebih terfokus pada keberadaan Sehun yang entah ada dimana. Bukan! Bukan merindukan Sehun atau ingin melihat wajah Sehun, tapi Baekhyun sudah mengatakan kalau Sehun ikut, kan? Jadi kenapa sekarang Sehun tidak kunjung muncul?

"Baek.."

"Ya?" Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Kau bilang Sehun ikut, kan?" Dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi rasa penasarannya sekarang ini.

"Oh, Sehun? Dia memang ikut, Lu.. dia sudah ada di sana." Baekhyun menjelaskan diiringi senyuman tipis yang Luhan tanggapi dengan anggukkan mengerti.

Perasaannya entah kenapa menjadi lega sekarang.

"Dia datang sendiri?" Chanyeol menyambung perbincangan Baekhyun bersama Luhan.

"Tidak, dia datang bersama Hyuna."

Tapi perasaan lega itu tidak mampu bertahan lama, karena selanjutnya yang Luhan rasakan adalah sesak tidak terkira, setelah ia mendengar kalau Sehun datang bersama wanita lain dan Luhan tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini.

Oh, memang apa yang kau harapkan Luhan? Bodoh! Dari awal seharusnya ia memang tidak ikut. Sekarang tidak mungkin lagi untuk berbalik dan pilihan terakhir adalah bertahan.

.

.

Sampai di tempat tujuan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07:27 PM KST, Luhan yang dibantu Chanyeol untuk keluar dari dalam mobil merasa cukup asing pada tempat dimana ia berada, sedikit cermat Luhan meneliti situasi disekitarnya dengan kedipan mata terpukau.

Orang kaya memang tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih tempat untuk menyelenggarakan pesta. Terbukti dari luar pun tempat ini sudah terlihat sangat mencengangkan juga mengagumkan.

"Luhan."

Tatapan Luhan bergulir kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo, masuk."

Tersenyum simpul dan menuruti ajakkan Baekhyun.

Tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk sampai di tempat dimana pesta diselenggarakan. Begitu kaki Luhan menginjak pintu masuk yang di sambut bungkukkan pelayan berbaju rapi, telinga Luhan langsung diperdengarkan lantunan biola dari pemain music yang disediakan.

Design pesta ini sangat cantik, interiornya pun indah, seperti dibuat menyerupai pesta kerajaan yang elegan di jaman modern seperti sekarang. Tapi kecantikan dan keindahan pesta ini seakan musnah di mata Luhan hanya karena pemandangan itu di depannya.

Tatapan Luhan berhenti pada Sehun yang mungkin belum menyadari kedatangannya. Terlihat Sehun sedang berbincang bersama wanita yang mengenakan gaun panjang dengan potongan rendah dibagian dada serta punggungnya yang terbuka bebas, seperti sengaja untuk diperlihatkan. Wanita itu adalah Hyuna, salah satu penyanyi Korea yang Luhan ketahui memakai Sehun sebagai model video clip terbarunya untuk album tahun ini.

"Lu."

Merasakan sentuhan pada lengannya membuat Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun dan Oh, kenapa ada tuan Rui sekarang?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan?"

Masih terkejut atas kemunculan tuan Rui yang tidak ia sadari membuat Luhan hanya membalas senyuman tuan Rui dengan sedikit canggung. "Baik."

"Kenalkan, ini anakku."

Sesosok pria mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum penuh keramahan yang Luhan sambut tanpa ada keraguan.

"Namaku Kim Jonghyun."

"Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jonghyun yang tidak lain adalah anak sulung tuan Rui tidak kunjung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan. Kecantikan Luhan bagai magnet bagi dirinya dan sebagai pria normal Jonghyun tidak menampik kalau dirinya tertarik kepada Luhan.

Obrolan itu dimulai secara menyenangkan seperti tidak ada batas antara tuan rumah juga para tamu. Luhan yang memang masih awam dengan ini semua pun bisa ikut tertawa dan menikmatinya ketika ada hal lucu yang diperbincangkan.

Larut dalam suasana membuat mereka tidak menyadari jika ada Sehun yang terus menatapi mereka secara terang-terangan. Mata itu bahkan tanpa berketip menjadikan Luhan sebagai target utama dan Jonghyun sebagai target kedua.

Ada perasaan tidak suka yang Sehun rasakan ketika harus melihat Luhan tertawa bersama pria lain, hingga menimbulkan keinginan Sehun untuk menarik Luhan menjauh dari sana, tapi Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Kami tinggal.. nikmati pestanya." Tuan Rui berujar ketika harus meninggalkan Luhan beserta Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

Sempat Jonghyun ingin tinggal tapi memang tamu lain tidak boleh untuk diabaikan sehingga ia pun dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemana tuan Rui membawanya.

"Lu, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku dan Chanyeol pergi sebentar? Ada yang harus kami temui di sini." Baekhyun sedikit merasa ragu saat mengatakannya, karena bagaimana pun tidak ada yang Luhan kenal di sini selain mereka.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu kalian di sana." Mengerti dengan kepentingan Baekhyun, Luhan tanpa mengeluh mengangguk dan menunjuk salah satu meja hidangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera berlalu bersama Chanyeol untuk menemui salah satu sutradara yang ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai actor utama dalam film terbaru garapannya.

Tersisalah Luhan seorang diri yang dengan sedikit ragu mengambil langkah untuk menuju meja yang ia maksudkan. Di sini terlalu banyak orang asing hingga Luhan menjadi sedikit sungkan untuk berjalan terlalu jauh.

Bermacam-macam hidangan serta minuman tersaji di atas meja panjang yang Luhan singgahi. Memilih untuk tetap berdiri, Luhan dengan cukup hati-hati mengambil satu gelas jus jeruk hanya untuk ia jadikan sebagai pengisi kekosongan. Mata rusanya mengamati suasana yang menjadi semakin ramai sekarang ini, tak luput keberadaan Sehun bersama Hyuna pun kembali terekam di mata Luhan yang secara tidak sengaja menangkap kebersamaan mereka

Sempat mata Sehun beradu tatap dengan mata Luhan, tapi itu hanya seperkian detik karena setelahnya Sehun memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hyuna. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang justru terus menatapi Sehun, memperhatian secara baik bagaimana mereka mengobrol atau bersenda gurau. Mendecih sesekali ketika Sehun tanpa ragu membuat skinship antara dirinya juga Hyuna.

"Lu.." Baekhyun datang tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya yang ia tinggal bersama sang sutradara hanya karena merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan. Berulang kali secara lembut Baekhyun memanggil Luhan tapi sepertinya hanya raga Luhan yang tertinggal di sini karena Luhan berubah menjadi patung tidak bernyawa. "Luhan!" Merasa kesal, Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Luhan menoleh kepada dirinya. Baekhyun mendecak sengit, matanya tanpa dapat dicegah mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Luhan dan keningnya terlipat tipis sebelum mata Baekhyun kembali menelisik raut wajah Luhan.

Ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Luhan. Raut wajah ini tidak asing untuk Baekhyun. Dia sangat mengenali tatapan tajam menusuk seperti itu yang hanya akan keluar saat Luhan merasakan kecemburuan.

Kecemburuan? Tunggu! Baekhyun kembali menoleh kepada Sehun juga Hyuna, dan otaknya berdengung sekarang, membuat ingatannya bergulir pada malam saat Luhan tanpa menolak menerima ciuman dari Sehun.

Jadi apa mungkin ini? "Astaga! Kau mencintai Sehun?" Harusnya itu hanya terucap di dalam hati, tapi entah kenapa bibir Baekhyun justru mengatakannya secara lantang, hingga tidak hanya menarik perhatian Luhan tapi juga menarik perhatian tamu lainnya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Baekhyun dengan serius tak terkecuali Luhan yang mendelik terkejut, karena hanya dirinya lah yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan pasti semua orang menjadikan Luhan sebagai seseorang yang Baekhyun sebut **mencintai Sehun**.

Mengerti kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan kaku. Sedikit merutuk karena mulutnya kadang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. "Ah, kau mencintai Sehun? Semua orang pun mencintai Sehun tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa meminta tanda tangannya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Baekhyun berakting seolah dirinya adalah penggemar gila Sehun. Tidak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh di hadapan semua orang, Luhan mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Baaekhyun yang membungkuk maaf pada semua orang.

Sungguh memalukan! Sekalinya datang menghadiri pesat Baekhyun justru sudah membuatnya kehilangan muka.

"Lu, tunggu aku." Baekhyun mengerjar Luhan setelah yakin semua mata sudah tidak tertuju kepada dirinya. Sedikit kuat, Baekhyun mengcengkram lengan Luhan agar berhenti berjalan. "Maafkan aku." Menunjukkan wajah memohon karena dia tau kalau Luhan pasti merasa kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Baek."

"Aku tau, aku tau, aku tau. Itu tidak disengaja, Lu. Maafkan aku, hemm?"

Memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun memang kadang menjengkelkan! Terlebih wajah memohon yang terkesan seperti anjing kecil meminta pertolongan itu membuat Luhan tidak sanggup untuk memendam kekesalan terlalu lama.

"Maafkan aku, Lu."

"Lupakan itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia tau kalau kata itu adalah pengganti dari kalimat **aku memaafkanmu**. Dengan girang Baekhyun menggapit lengan Luhan dan berjalan beriringan dengan perlahan.

"Tapi, Lu. Apa benar kau mencintai Sehun?"

Langkah mereka terhenti dan Luhan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat tatapan itu, tatapan saat kau cemburu pada Kris ge. Itu sama persis seperti tadi, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam, berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Seingatnya ia hanya menatap Sehun seperti biasa atau dia hanya tidak sadar kalau menatap Sehun dengan kecemburan? Ini gila!

"Katakan saja padaku, Lu."

"Hallo, nona-nona."

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbincang dengan Luhan, Jonghyun sudah lebih dulu datang membuat perhatian mereka teralih pada wajah tampannya.

"Menikmati pestanya?"

"Tidak buruk." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gurauan yang membuat Jonghyun tertawa singkat.

Sedikit ragu, Jonghyun menatap Luhan dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Luhan.

"Pesta dansanya akan dimulai. Apa kau belum memiliki pasangan?"

"Aw, bawalah-bawalah. Luhan tidak memiliki pasangan." Baekhyun menyela dengan senyuman lebar. Sedikit didorongnya Luhan untuk mendekat pada Jonghyun.

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak berdansa."

"Sudah lama bukan berarti tidak bisa, kan?" Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tidak dapat menolak. Membawa Luhan untuk bergabung bersama pasangan lain dan mulai merengkuh pinggang Luhan untuk ikut berdansa mengikuti irama.

"Manisnya.." Baekhyun berujar dengan pipi bersemu. Di matanya Jonghyun sangat Gentleman dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Ingat nona Byun. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Suara bass mengusik Baekhyun dari belakang dan tentu itu adalah Chanyeol yang kehadirannya Baekhyun sambut dengan pelukkan hangat.

Keduanya tanpa berbasa-basi ikut bergabung bersama pasangan lain untuk berdansa di tengah-tengah lantunan musik syahdu yang memanjakan telinga. Semua yang berada di sana terlihat gembira, Luhan yang belum terlalu lama mengenal Jonhyun pun tidak merasa canggung ketika harus ada dalam jarak sedekat itu bersama Jonghyun.

Tapi kegembiraan itu seperti tidak berlaku bagi Sehun yang sebenarnya menjadi salah satu orang yang ikut mengisi lantai dansa bersama Hyuna, dan itu disebabkan hatinya yang telah mengepul panas karena disuguhkan pemandangan Luhan bersama Jonghyun yang sukses membuat Sehun kehilangan fokusnya pada Hyuna.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Hyuna menarik dagu Sehun untuk berhanti menatap arah lain.

"Tidak ada." Tapi Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya kepada Luhan yang terlihat tengah tertawa dalam rengkuhan tangan Jonghyun.

"Kau mengenal wanita itu?" Sedikit mengulik Hyuna bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya." Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Hyuna. "Bisakah kau mencari pasangan lain?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah merasa tidak tahan." Langkahnya Sehun bawa secara lebar mendekati Luhan.

Dia meninggalkan Hyuna yang merengut kesal di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Bisakah kau bergantian denganku tuan Kim Jonghyun?"

Gerakan dansa itu terhenti dan keduanya menoleh kepada Sehun yang berdiri dengan senyuman tipis. Ukiran tawa yang sebelumnya tersungging di bibir pink Luhan pun secara sendirinya hilang, ketika melihat Sehun berada di depannya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pasangan?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di sana hanya untuk bisa berdansa bersama dia." Tatapan Sehun tertunjuk kepada Luhan, dan itu berhasil membuat dada Luhan berdegup kencang secara resah.

"Jika dia mau. Apa kau mau berdansa dengannya?" Merasa tidak rela jika harus memberikan Luhan kepada Sehun, Jonghyun terpaksa mengajukan pilihan kepada Luhan yang Jonghyun harapkan akan Luhan tolak.

Dilanda bingung, Luhan hanya diam berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Dia merasa tidak enak kepada Jonghyun jika ia memilih Sehun karena sejujurnya Luhan ingin menerima ajakkan Sehun.

"A.."

"Dia menerimanya, kau boleh pergi."

Belum sepenuhnya Luhan mengeluarkan jawaban, tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya dan merengkuh pinggang Luhan tanpa ada rasa sungkan.

Jonghyun mendengus kesal dan menjauh dari Sehun yang sudah menggantikan posisinya. Merasa tidak enak, Luhan terus menatapi punggung Jonhyun yang melangkah pergi.

"Berhenti menatapinya."

Kepala Luhan tertoleh kepada Sehun dan entah kenapa ia merasa gugup saat sadar kalau ia ada dalam jarak sedekat ini bersama Sehun. Sedikit canggung Luhan hanya menunduk dan mengikuti gerakan Sehun seadanya.

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Apa?" Luhan mendongak membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun.

Tangannya yang menyampir di kedua bahu Sehun ia remas karena Luhan tau kalau dirinya mungkin sudah berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Jonghyun menyukaimu, kau tidak sadar?"

"Dia terlihat baik."

"Dan kau terlihat bodoh."

Lagi! Luhan mendelik kepada Sehun dan berhenti mengikuti gerakan tubuh Sehun. "Jangan memulai, Sehun."

"Kau cantik malam ini."

Sial! Luhan dibuat benar-benar bodoh sekarang oleh Sehun. Merasa kecanggungan kembali merasukinya, Luhan berdehem untuk bisa meredam debaran hatinya yang semakin menggila.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika itik sepertimu bisa berubah menjadi angsa putih yang cantik." Bisikkan itu memasuki telinga Luhan karena Sehun yang entah kenapa justru memeluk tubuhnya secara rapat.

Dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi kaku tidak terkira, tangannya bahkan bagai menjadi beku tanpa bisa digerakkan walau sekedar untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. "Se..sehun." Yang ada hanya suara pelan Luhan dengan mata mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ia tidak pernah lupa jika Sehun adalah seorang selebrity dan Luhan harap Sehun pun tidak pernah melupakan hal itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengamati kita. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Tidak usah khawatir tapi bagaimana dengan jantungku bodoh! Itu jeritan pilu dari hati Luhan yang menggeram parah di dalam sana. Ia tidak tau lagi apa maksud dari sikap Sehun yang berubah menjadi semanis ini.

Yang Sehun katakan memang benar, jika tidak ada yang mengamati mereka karena semua sama tenggelam dalam ayunan tubuh sederhana. Tapi tidak dengan dua pasang mata milik Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti serta menyaksikan sejak bagaimana Sehun mengambil Luhan dari rengkuhan Jonghyun.

Kini mereka terjerumus dalam pemikiran sama yang sama-sama coba mereka tepis.

Sehun jatuh cinta? Hal itu bagai sesuatu yang langka dan terkesan tidak mungkin, tapi Sehun manusia kan? Dan jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang wajar bagi manusia terkecuali jika Sehun itu iblis.

"Yeol.. apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa menurutmu itu bukan acting seperti biasanya?"

"Sehun tidak pernah terlihat cemburu, Baek. Kau lihatkan bagaimana dia seperti ingin menusuk Jonghyun dari belakang."

"Astaga, kepalaku pening sekarang."

"Kau sakit? Kau butuh obat?"

"Bukan." Gelengan tangan Baekhyun tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol. "Tapi karena aku senang, Yeol. Kyaaaa!"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan alis terangkat satu saat melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersorak gembira di depannya.

"Kau tau kenapa?" Baekhyun menggenggam dua lengan Chanyeol yang menggeleng dengan senyuman lebar. "Itu karena Luhan pun sama mencintai Sehun, Yeol. Bukan, kah itu baik?"

Ok, otak Chanyeol berhasil Baekhyun jungkir balikkan sekarang. "Baik kenapa? Bukan kah kau tidak mau jika Luhan mencintai Sehun?"

"Itu jika Sehun tidak mencintai Luhan dan hanya mempermainkan Luhan, Yeol. Tapi kau lihat kan, kalau Sehun pun mencintai Luhan dan mungkin jika mereka bersatu Sehun mau menikahi Luhan."

Chanyeol terdiam, sedikit menimang perkataan Baekhyun dan memang jika dipikirkan tidak ada yang salah di sana. "Jadi kau berbalik mendukung mereka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Senyuman penuh makna Baekhyun tersampir cantik dan hanya melihat itu Chanyeol sudah dapat mengetahui rencana dari otak kecil milik kekasihnya.

.

.

Pesta telah usai di jam 10pm KST. Para tamu mulai melangkah untuk keluar dari hall pesta diadakan. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Luhan yang saling beriringan berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian, namun langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat Jonghyun lagi-lagi menghambat di depan Luhan.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?"

"Tentu.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman menggoda. "Kau berniat menawari Luhan untuk pulang bersama, kan?"

Jonghyun tersenyum dengan sedikit mimik wajah malu saat Baekhyun dapat menebak niatannya dengan tepat. "Jadi, apa kau mau aku antar?" Tidak lagi bertele-tele Jonghyun langsung mengutarakan tawarannya kepada Luhan.

"Dia pulang bersamaku."

Jonghyun mendengus jengah ketika Sehun lagi-lagi muncul sebagai pengganggu. Jonghyun mulai penasaran sekarang dengan setatus hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku berteman dengan Baekhyun dan aku hanya sedikit tau tentang Sehun." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun dengan cukup hati-hati agar Jonghyun merasa tidak curiga. Bagaimanapun rahasia yang mereka –Sehun, Luhan- miliki bukanlah rahasia kecil. "Aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan segala pertanyaan yang mungkin akan Jonghyun ajukan kembali, Luhan segera berjalan disusul Baekhyun juga Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Tinggalah Sehun yang tersenyum tipis seraya berlalu dengan tatapan kepuasan karena Jonghyun gagal mengantar Luhan. Entah kenapa tapi Sehun amat merasa senang sekarang.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Luhan segera membersihkan diri untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya yang terasa letih pun Luhan baringkan di sisi Chris yang sudah tertidur lelap, namun sampai jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, mata Luhan masih saja belum bisa untuk terpejam. Tidak tau apa yang menghilangkan rasa kantuknya tapi bayang-bayang ketika ia berdansa bersama Sehun seakan menempel di benak dan menjadi alasan terkuat kenapa ia menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ini gila! ini menyebalkan! Ia bukan anak remaja yang bisa terkena insomnia hanya karena hal bodoh semacam ini, tapi memang sekuat apapun Luhan mencoba menyingkirkannya, bayang wajah Sehun justru akan semakin melekat di matanya.

Ditambah segala sikap Sehun terasa aneh saat di pesta. Sehun terlihat seperti cemburu kepada Jonghyun, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Jika iya, lalu kenapa?

Aaaahhhh! Menyerah untuk terus bergelung dengan pemikirannya, Luhan beranjak dari atas ranjang dan keluar kamar hanya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering. Namun belum juga sampai di dapur, langkah Luhan sudah lebih dulu terhenti ketika matanya beradu dengan mata tajam Sehun yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sehun lebih dulu membuka seuara, menyebabkan Luhan sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"A..aku hanya terbangun." Tidak mungkin, kan jika harus menjawab secara jujur? Itu memalukan! Luhan menyambung langkahnya, terkesan lebih cepat dan segera meneguk air putih yang ia tuang di dalam gelas.

Napasnya perlahan Luhan buang agar lebih tenang sebelum ia kembali berjalan melewati Sehun untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Luhan."

Sedikit berbalik, Luhan menyeringit kepada Sehun. "Bicara? Memang apa yang mau dibicarakan?"

Sehun bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki, langkahnya tersusun pelan mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kita. Kita harus bicara tentang kita."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat hati Luhan yang semula sudah tenang menjadi kembali berdentum kencang. Luhan tidak dapat menerka perbincangan yang Sehun maksudkan akan mengarah pada sesuatu yang baik atau buruk.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama pria lain, termasuk Jonghyun."

Pundak Luhan jatuh lemas penuh kekecewaan ketika Jongyun lah yang menjadi topik utama pembahasan yang Sehun maksudkan. Ini sangat jauh dari bayangan Luhan tentang arti kata **kita** yang Sehun ucapkan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri sebelumnya Luhan mengira Sehun akan membahas tentang setatus hubungan mereka.

"Jadi apa sekarang kau sedang melarangku untuk dekat dengan pria lain? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melarangmu dekat dengan wanita manapun." Luhan menatap Sehun tidak terima. Baginya ini tidak adil. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, Sehun dan kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku dekat dengan pria manapun."

"Aku memiliki hak untuk itu." Ketajaman mulai mengisi suara Sehun. "Karena aku adalah ayah dari anak yang sedang kau kandung."

"Kau hanya memiliki hak pada anakku tapi bukan denganku." Luhan mendelik kesal dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Ketegangan terasa menyelimuti keduanya dengan keegoisan serta keras kepala milik masing-masing yang tetap betahan di dalam benak, namun ada yang terlihat berbeda sekarang.

Tangan terkepal Sehun terurai sebelum hembusan napas Sehun keluar mengiringi pernyataan yang sanggup menghentikan langkah Luhan di depan sana. Sedikit tidak menyangka, Luhan berbalik dengan raut wajah terkejut tidak terkira.

Apa telinganya tidak salah mendengar kalau Sehun..

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Apa dengan begitu aku bisa memiliki hak atas dirimu?" Kembali Sehun mengulang pernyataan yang seperti bisa menarik Luhan dari alam kenyataan. Masih dengan keangkuhannya, Sehun bertambah mendekati Luhan yang hanya terdiam. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melihatmu seperti yang kau inginkan malam itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya terlalu lama terlebih saat ada pria lain di depanmu."

Mata Luhan menatap lekat pada mata Sehun, dan entah ini mimpi atau bukan, tapi ada kelembutan yang terpancar di sana. Kelembutan yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa Luhan rasakan dan Luhan lihat.

"Aku bukan pria yang akan mengemis pada wanita. Kau harus ingat dengan hal itu, tapi di depanmu aku mengatakan hal menggelikan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan." Sedikit mendecih, Sehun berujar. "Kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku menjadi sebodoh ini dan aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku dengan jawabanmu." Itu terdengar bukan seperti permohonan terkesan seperti perintah atau peringatan bagi Luhan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan sedikit berdehem untuk kembali menyempurnakan kesadarannya. Luhan senang mendengar Sehun mengatakan pernyataan itu, hatinya bahkan lega luar biasa karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Luhan pun dilanda kebingungan karena masih memiliki keraguan tentang ketulusan Sehun, walaupun sesungguhnya hati Luhan sudah mendesak untuk berhambur dalam pelukkan Sehun. Namun jika mengingat kembali bagaimana kebiasaan Sehun yang menyukai bermain bersama wanita lain, Luhan menjadi berpikir berkali-kali lipat untuk menjawab **hal yang sama**. Tentu ia tidak ingin hatinya terluka oleh sebuah penghianatan.

"Sehun.." Keberanianya Luhan kumpulkan dan ia genggam erat di dalam hati. "Aku akan melupakan apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang." Berbalik dan menyambung langkah dengan perlahan.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku, Luhan." Merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban Luhan, Sehun beralih berdiri di depan Luhan. "Katakan sejujurnya.. kau mencintaiku, Luhan." Sehun menatap penuh desakkan kepada Luhan yang menelan liurnya susah payah karena terasa terganjal di tenggorokkan.

Merasa sedikit gugup saat Sehun secara tepat menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya.

"Jangan menghindar.. aku sudah sejauh ini."

Hembusan napas menyerah Luhan mengiringi tatapan ragunya kepada Sehun. "Harusnya kau paham kalau aku tidak akan mudah mempercayai semua ucapanmu." Mengutarakan isi kepalanya yang terasa sudah mengganggu.

"Apa yang membuatmu meragukan ucapanku?" Sedikit menuntut, Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Karena kau bukan pria semacam ini."

"Justru karena aku bukan pria semacam ini, seharusnya kau mempercayai ucapanku ketika aku menjadi seperti ini."

Benar! Yang Sehun katakan memang benar. Tapi wanita selalu berpikir menggunakan perasaan bukan hanya sekedar mengandalkan logika yang kadang lebih mengutamakan keinginan semata.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua? Apa hanya karena Jonghyun?"

"Benar, aku mengatakan ini karena dia. Karena aku tidak rela jika kau bersama pria lain."

Keduanya terdiam dalam pandangan mengamati satu sama lain. Sangat terlihat betapa seriusnya tatapan Sehun kepada Luhan, seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau yang ia ucapkan bukan sekedar bualan belaka, namun Luhan terlalu menyelami segala keraguan yang ia miliki sehingga tatapan itu tidak mampu membuat Luhan yakin pada segala hal yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Kita bicarakan lain kali." Dan hanya kalimat itu yang terucap di bibir Luhan sebelum kemudian Luhan hilang di balik pintu kamar.

Mendecih dengan kekesalan yang sangat kentara adalah yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sehun mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sepulang dari pesta hanya untuk berkutat dengan segala pemikiran serta melawan keegoisan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini, tapi Luhan memang memiliki otak yang terlalu dangkal untuk bisa memahami kalau apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Sedikit mendesah Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Tidak tau kemana yang jelas tidak di tempat di mana Luhan berada.

.

.

"Bangun, bodoh!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar melengking parah di gendang telinga Sehun yang berdengung sakit.

Sedikit menggeram kesal Sehun beranjak dari sofa apartement Baekhyun yang ia datangi semalam.

"Cepat bersiap-siap, kita harus berangkat." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh menghadap Chanyeol setelah memastikan kalau mata sipit Sehun sudah terbuka lebar. Saling memberikan kecupan pagi dengan Chanyeol yang Sehun hadiahi decihan malas.

Disuguhi adegan romantis di pagi hari itu memuakkan! "Menjijikkan." Sehun berlalu menuju kamar mandi diiringi Baekhyun yang terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?"

"Dia sedang membutuhkan terapi dariku, Yeol. Ini pasti berkaitan dengan Luhan." Baekhyun berujar jahil yang Chanyeol tanggapi dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepala.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau tau dia tidak pernah main-main dalam bertindak."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali berhambur dalam pelukkan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Dan adegan romantis itu kembali terulang di depan mata Sehun yang mendengus sebal.

.

.

"Jadwalmu hari ini lumayan padat. Ada acara peresmian produk setelah meeting nanti dan jadwal bertemu dengan sutradara Cha diundur menjadi-" Penjelasan Baekhyun kepada Sehun terputus ketika ponselnya bergetar pelan di dalam tas.

Kini mereka sedang ada di dalam mobil untuk menuju kantor management.

"Hallo.."

" **Hallo, Baek. Ini aku Jonghyun."**

"Oh, hai Jonghyun." Baekhyun melirik girang kepada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, secara sengaja Baekhyun bahkan meninggikan suaranya, bermaksud agar Sehun dapat mendengarnya secara jelas.

Ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk memberikan terapi kepada Sehun. "Ada apa menelpon?" Mata Baekhyun mengamati Sehun dan tepat, Sehun terlihat memfokuskan pendengarannya walaupun matanya tetap tertuju pada magazine yang sedang ia pegang. "Ah, kau meminta nomor ponsel Luhan? Tentu aku pun-" Belum sampai pada kalimat terakhir tapi secara mengejutkan Sehun sangat cepat bereaksi dengan merebut paksa ponsel Baekhyun dan tentu ini membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau Sehun benar mencintai Luhan. "Kembalikan ponselku, Sehun. Jonghyun sedang menunggu." Baekhyun tidak terlihat bersungguh-sungguh meminta kembali ponselnya, itu hanya akting dalam sekenario terapi yang ia berikan kepada Sehun.

Senyumannya bahkan semakin lebar kala mendapati Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon dari Jonghyun. "Kenapa dimatikan?" Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Padahal aku belum memberikan nomor ponsel Luhan kepada Jonghyun."

"Jangan berikan." Sehun berucap ketus dengan pandangan tetap tertuju pada magazine.

"Kenapa? Jonghyun baik dan aku setuju jika dia menjadi pacar, YAK!" Baekhyun berseru diakhir kalimat yang belum tuntas ia keluarkan, tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pun secara sendirinya menegak ketika melihat ponsel iPhone miliknya Sehun lempar keluar melalui jendela mobil. "Oh Sehun keparat! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PONSELKU!" Berteriak marah dengan sorot pandang ingin membakar, membunuh atau menjambak rambut Sehun hingga botak.

Sementara Sehun yang menjadi tersangka dari kemarahan Baekhyun hanya menatap kalem seolah yang dia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang merugikan bagi Baekhyun. "Sudah aku katakan, jangan berikan."

"TAPI KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBUANG PONSELKU, KEPARAT! KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA BERHARGANYA SEMUA ISI YANG ADA DI PONSEL ITU!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aaarrrggghhhttttt!" Jemari-jemari cantik Baekhyun menjerit gemas karena ia tahan untuk tidak benar-benar menjambak Sehun saat ini. "Aku bersumpah akan menjodohkan Luhan dengan Jonghyun! Oh Sehun berengsek! Berengsek! Berengsek!" Dengan wajah merah padam karena terbakar emosi, Baekhyun menyumpah seraphi Sehun secara frustasi.

Dan pelampiasan emosi Baekhyun adalah sebuah bantal yang ia pukul atau gigit dengan kuat sebagai pengganti Sehun yang hanya diam tanpa rasa peduli atau bersalah.

Sang supir terkekeh lucu melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan Baekhyun yang memang sangat jarang terlihat akur. Dibanding manager dan aktris, Baekhyun dan Sehun lebih pas untuk disebut sebagai Tom and Jerry.

.

.

"Ibu." Kaki Chris berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa untuk menonton TV.

Dengan pelukkan hangat, Luhan menyambut Chris dan membawa Chris untuk duduk di tempat kosong samping dirinya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bisa kah ibu mengajarkan Chris cara mengerjakan ini?" Sebuah buku Chris perlihatkan kepada Luhan yang tersenyum maklum.

Isi dari buku itu adalah tugas matematika dari sekolah. "Tentu ibu bisa mengajarkanmu. " Secara senang Luhan mulai mengajarkan Chris tentang bagaimana cara mengisi soal yang yang menjadi pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Sepuluh jeruk ini Chris ambil dua dan-"

"Oh, itu paman Sehun." Seruan Chris yang tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun di Tv membuat Luhan ikut menoleh.

Di sana sedang diputar Musik video milik Hyuna dimana Sehun menjadi bintang videonya. Merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk Chris lihat Luhan mematikan TV, membuat Chris merengut sedih di tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Kau harus belajar, sayang" Dengan segera Luhan menggendong Chris memasuki kamar.

Membantu Chris mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan menidurkan Chris karena sekarang memang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Jemari Luhan mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik anaknya. Tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Chris yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Sedikit helaan napas Luhan keluarkan. Jika sudah sunyi seperti ini pikiran Luhan terbang kepada Sehun yang entah sedang berada di mana. Memang bukan hal aneh jika Sehun pulang ke rumah setelah berhari-hari tidak pulang atau pulang saat fajar baru muncul dari peraduannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Luhan dilanda khawatir atau gelisah tak terkira, takut-takut jika mungkin Sehun ada di rumah wanita lain.

Mungkinkah semalam Sehun tidur di rumah Hyuna? Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Luhan menggeleng dan menepis pemikirannya sendiri. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh Sehun dari benaknya Luhan menyamankan diri untuk ikut menyusul Chris terlelap walau Luhan tidak yakin jika dirinya akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

Membawa tubuh lelahnya Sehun berjalan memasuki rumah saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kulit hitam hampir menapaki lantai tangga sebelum arah matanya melirik pada pintu kamar milik Luhan, dan entah apa yang membawanya tapi Sehun berbalik arah mendekati pintu kayu itu.

Perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara Sehun membuka pintu dan matanya dapat menangkap Luhan yang meringkuk tidur memeluk tubuh kecil Chris. Sedikit perlahan Sehun melangkah, meletakan jas yang ia bawa pada sofa dan ikut menyamankan tubuhnya di belakang Luhan dalam posisi menyamping menghadap punggung Luhan.

Tangannya merengkuh perut Luhan dengan bibir menciumi tengkuk belakang Luhan hingga membuat Luhan yang memang belum terlalu nyenyak terbangun dan terkesiap ketika merasakan pelukkan pada pinggangnya. "Sehun." Sedikit mendelik, saat terkejut ketika berbalik dan melihat Sehun ada di depannya. "A..apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu."

"Jangan macam-macam, Sehun." Luhan menatap waspada kepada Sehun yang mendengus geli.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, tidak usah berlebihan."

Pipi Luhan bersemu hangat ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Jantugnya bahkan kembali meletup-letup senang bagai kembang api yang dilepaskan untuk meledak di atas awan hitam.

"Luhan."

Tidak berani menjawab karena Luhan yakin suaranya pasti bergetar gugup memalukan, hingga Luhan hanya menunjukkan tatapan **Apa?** Kepada Sehun.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sedikit menyamankan posisi kepalanya, Sehun menatap lekat pada wajah Luhan yang ada dalam jarak dekat dengan dirinya. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Kelopak mata Luhan jatuh kebawah sekedar menghindar dari tatapan Sehun yang terkesan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tau kemana arah perbincangan Sehun. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk meyakinkanku?" Bukan menjawab tapi Luhan melempar kembali sebuah pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat otak Sehun berpikir keras.

Beberapa detik terdiam Sehun mengedikkan bahunnya. "Menjauhi semua wanita mungkin."

Luhan terkekeh sendiri mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terlihat tidak yakin. "Kau pikir aku sejahat itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi semua wanita memang seperti itu, kan? Bagi mereka seorang pria adalah tawanan."

"Dan itu yang membuatmu mempermainkan mereka?"

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkan mereka, hanya mereka yang terlalu bodoh hingga bisa dipermainkan dan aku merasa percuma untuk mencintai mereka, lagipula tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Mereka sama, hanya menginginkan kupasan dari seorang pria. Maksudku tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar disebut sebagai wanita di mataku." Secara gamblang Sehun berbicara hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia bicarakan pada siapapun termasuk kepada Baekhyun dan itu mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa Sehun cegah.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Karena di mataku kau adalah wanita."

"Bukan gelandangan?"

Sehun tertawa singkat kepada Luhan yang melirik tajam kepada dirinya. Jika menelisik kebelakang ia memang sudah keterlaluan kepada Luhan. "Gelandangan yang menjadi wanita di mataku. Ayolah, itu hanya karena aku kesal pada sikap keras kepalamu. Aku tidak sejahat itu kepada wanita tapi kau terlalu keras dan menyebalkan dan bukankah kau memang gelandangan?"

Luhan mendengus malas. Oh Sehun memang tetaplah Oh Sehun! "Jonghyun bisa lebih menghargaiku aku rasa."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai Jonghyun."

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku bisa mencintai Jonghyun jika aku mau."

"Karena kau hanya milik Oh Sehun." Tidak lagi membiarkan Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka.

Tanganya Sehun biarkan untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan dengan bibir yang mulai melumat lembut bibir bawah Luhan. Merasa tidak kunjung mendapat balasan, Sehun menjauhkan wajah dan tersenyum singkat saat melihat mata Luhan telah terpejam tenang. "Cobalah untuk membalasnya." Berbisik pelan sebelum kembali menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan yang sudah menjadi sedikit basah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun walau masih dengan sedikit canggung, tapi Sehun sudah cukup merasa senang dibuatnya. Bahkan ada senyuman terselip disela lumatannya kepada Luhan.

Sehun banyak atau sangat sering berciuman dengan wanita entah itu di luar pekerjaan atau hanya sekedar kebutuhan adegan, tapi baru sekarang Sehun merasa senang untuk melakukannya, hatinya secara menjijikkan bahkan bergetar girang hanya karena merasakan balasan dari Luhan.

Bodoh! Seberapa kuat pun Sehun mencoba untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta tapi nyatanya ia menyerah pada wanita yang dulu selalu ia injak secara kejam. Takdir memang kadang bertentangan dengan keinginan dan sepertinya Sehun mulai meluluhkan hatinya untuk melepaskan segala keegoisan serta keras kepalanya kepada Luhan.

.

.

Mata Chris berkedip lucu ketika terbangun dan disuguhkan pemandangan ibunya yang tertidur dalam pelukkan Sehun. Tangannya yang bersedakep bahkan melengkapi bibir tertekuk ke bawahnya yang merengut secara menggemaskan.

Chris tidak suka melihat Luhan ada dalam pelukkan Sehun, maka yang ia lakukan adalah menyela di tengah dan mendorong Sehun hingga terdengar suara terjatuh serta pekikkan kesakitan dari Sehun yang sudah terduduk di atas lantai.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sehun!" Luhan terbangun dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sementara Chris bergegas merangkuli leher Luhan, berhambur dalam pelukkan ibunya yang berniat ingin menolong Sehun.

"Kenapa sayang?" Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap punggung Chris.

"Ibu tidak boleh memeluk paman Sehun. Paman Sehun jahat."

Luhan tertawa geli setelah mendengar larangan polos dari anak semata wayangnya, matanya dengan jahil melirik Sehun yang mendengus malas. Secara perlahan, Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dan membawa Chris dalam gendongannya. "Baiklah ibu tidak akan memaluk paman Sehun, jadi siapa yang boleh ibu peluk?"

"Chris." Dengan yakin Chris menyebutkan namanya sendiri dan itu berhasil mengundang tawa Luhan kembali pecah yang secara gemas menciumi wajah Chris yang juga tertawa dengan gelinya.

Mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan sunggingan senyuman tipis tertoreh di bibir miliknya. Kebahagian lain yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan seperti itu. Melihat Chris ada dalam gendongan Luhan sedikit sayup-sayup melemparnya pada kenangan kusam masa lalu ketika ia masih kecil.

Mungkin hal lain yang bisa membuat Sehun mencintai Luhan selain karena di matanya Luhan berbeda adalah karena sosok keibuan Luhan yang bisa membuatnya teringat pada mendiang sang ibu atau neneknya yang berada jauh dari dirinya. Disengaja atau tidak tapi Luhan terasa bisa menggantikan kehadiran dua sosok itu di dalam kehidupan Sehun.

Sehun berpikir mungkin akan mengajak Luhan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas nanti di kediaman sang nenek. Itu terdengar seperti ide yang baik.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membeli magazine keluaran terbaru?"

"Tentu.. aku bahkan mengnatri sejak pagi agar tidak kehabisan."

"Sehun sangat tampan, kan? Dia benar-benar dewa yang turun dari langit."

Sayup-sayup obrolan semacam itu menjadi pengiring langkah Yifan yang tengah ada di dalam sebuah toko buku di salah satu Mall terbesar di Seoul. Matanya secara jeli mengamati setiap buku yang tertata rapi di dalam rak yang telah disusun sesuai urutannya masing-masing.

"Tapi apa kau tau siapa wanita yang ada di dalam magazine itu?"

"Sulli?"

"Bukan, tapi wanita ini."

Kepala Yifan menoleh ke samping saat ada dua anak remaja wanita tengah mengobrol dengan mata tertuju pada sebuah magazine. Tersenyum tipis tanpa alasan dan kembali mencari buku yang sedang ia inginkan.

"Oh! Bukan, kah itu wanita ini?" Seorang wanita berambut pendek berseru dengan menunjuk pada satu arah. "Dia wanita yang ada di dalam majalah bersama Sehun!"

Suasana secara mendadak berubah menjadi riuh tidak terkira, beberapa anak remaja bahkan saling berlari untuk menuju satu arah yang sama, dan itu sedikit membuat Yifan kebingungan di tempatnya. Dengan heran Yifan melirik pada hampir semua orang yang bertindak sama.

Merasa penasaran Yifan menilik sekedar ingin melihat sesosok wanita yang menjadi biang dari keributan ini dan besyukurlah karena kakinya yang panjang bisa memudahkannya untuk melihat sosok wanita yang ada dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis remaja. "Bukankah itu Baekhyun." Bergumam pelan dengan ragu saat mendapati wajah wanita yang terasa tidak asing untuk dirinya.

Walaupun sudah berahun-tahun tidak bertemu tapi itu tidak membuat Yifan lupa dengan bagaimana rupa milik Baekhyun dan Yifan semakin dibuat yakin jika itu benar adalah Baekhyun saat mendengar sendiri jeritan kesal keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut.

Jelas itu suara melengking yang hanya dimiliki oleh Baekhyun dan tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Baekhyun!

Bibir Yifan tersungging senyuman lebar karena senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun, langkahnya secara tidak sabar Yifan bawa mendekat namun semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun langkah Yifan justru semakin memelamban karena matanya menangkap sosok lain di samping tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Tidak perlu bagi Yifan untuk meragukan tebakanya. Wajah itu, senyuman itu bahkan bagaimana posture dari tubuh itu masih lah sangat melekat di dalam benak Yifan.

"Aku minta tanda tanganmu." Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan berteriak tepat di belakang tubuh Yifan hingga membuat sosok itu menoleh kepada dirinya.

Namun bukannya menatap wanita itu, mata dari sosok itu justru sudah lebih dulu terpaku kepada Yifan yang juga menatap kepada dirinya. Dua pasang mata mereka saling beradu dalam keterkejutan yang berhasil memusnahkan suasana ramai menjadi terasa sunyi bagi keduanya.

Bagai tersihir Yifan bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya untuk semakin mendekat, sampai ia pun terlambat tersadar untuk mengetahui jika sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Luhan!" Sedikit gelisah, Yifan berlari, mengejar sosok yang ia yakini adalah Luhan.

Luhan, wanita yang masih ia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya..

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Akhirnya up chap 15^^ Gimana untuk Chapter ini? Udah Happy kan HunHan manis kaya gulali gitu hahaha ini panjang loh, untuk storynya sendiri 6k lebih jadi ayo, review^^ tapi maaf ya, aku ngaret up mulu huhuuuhuu abis gimana dong, aku sibok udah itu FF yang aku kerjain bukan cuma ini heemmmmm jadi tolong maklumi ya /Bow/

Aku Happy! Aku kira kalian bakal drop out setelah chap 13 kemarin yang penuh kontrofersi tapi ternyata kebanyakan kalian masih review di chap 14 dan setia baca FF ini. Aku terhura /Elap ingus/ jadi bonusnya aku kasih preview lagi aja ya hahaha asli, bonusnya ga bermutu banget!

"Kau tau hal itu?" – Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" – Kris.

"Hyung.." - ?

Siapa hayooooooooooo? Kepo? Kepo? Kepo? Ayo, review. Itu perbincangan acak, bukan satu scene(?) hohoho

Di chap ini pada ngiranya Sehun/Luhan ngaku ke Baekhyun, tapi siapa yang nyangka Baekhyun ngerti sendiri lol dia mah biang dari semua kerumitan FF ini hahaha jadi ga usah dikasih tau Baekhyun udah paham sendiri lmao dab siapa juga yang nyangka kalo yang muncul bukan Kris tapi Jonghyun hahaha ini si Jonghyun Shinee ya yang aku pake^^ dulu pas Luhan masih di EXO hikz dia deket ma Luhan soalnya, sering ngecengin Luhan kalo di SMTOWN jadi dia yang aku pake buat pemeran pembantu.

Mybabydeer : satu lamaan full sama reviewmu^^ Thanks dear.

Untuk salah satu guest yang panggil aku Yuta, haaii.. tapi namaku bukan Yuta ngomong2 lol

Songji & hunhanssi : Aku balas review kalian Cuma buat jelasin doang ko ga ada maksud lain^^ thanks udah tetep review.

/Peluk chizuru mey/ iya, emang susah TT

Formy : emang ada dari summarynya juga ada si uuupppppsssss hahahaha

Cici : Ya ampun, maaf ya. Aku baca reviewmu di Who is she juga dan disini. Maaf aku up lama TT

Elninoott : wkwkwk makasih, makasih^^ ga bentar lagi tapi juga ga lama banget si endnya lmao

Kwon : logang? Ada kata kata logang ya? Hahaha please aku lupa lol coba aku cek dan kita bahas di next chap ya lmao

Yhyera : GA PAPA! KITA HEBRING ALA FANGIRL KRITIS AJA lol iyaaaaaaaa! Chanyeol sering banget ke green saking seringnya aku pe teriak "Yeol! Jangan kesini mulu" hahaha Chanyeol emang ganteng parah, aku puas liat dia hahaha tapi sayang, aku Baekhyun jarang banget ke depan huhuuhuuu dia keseringan di Yellow TT

Park ziwu : jangan panggil Nunna, panggil aja tante hahaha ga dik bercanda lol ini aku up. Happy reading^^

Luge & snamaliia & bubbletea847 & Angell deer : hahaha makasih untuk pemahamannya :*

Wolfdeer520 : Thanks maaaaakkkkkkkk! Love ya

Kim124 : Good, good, good, good hahahaha pertahankan keyakinanmu.

Faridaanggra : THANK YOUUUUUUU :*

Pcywife : kamu juga baik ko :*

xunlubabies : baca penjelasanku kan di chap sebelumnya? Jadikan Chris itu aku buat kaya anak diusia sesungguhnya yang udah bisa hitung tapi belum bisa memperkirakan sesuatu gitu. Jadi dia emang ngumpulin uang tapi ga tau berapa harinya dan ngasal aja negomongnya. Mangkannya beda-beda gitu, paham belum ?

owyeaheonni : makasih eonni..

Thanks to :

Juna Oh | MeMei04 | SyiSehun | fitri . sukma . 39 | Mybabydeer | kthhcbkdcxsl | DBSJYJ | hyunhee1104 | salmasasa | hyeRim61 | AyyuV | Indryy9405 | danactebh | ChoiHanie | Kris | hea | luseh | selulu7 | laabaikands | KjLiey | songji | Arifahohse | Wiwiet | My name's Apple | laranor | daebaektaeluv | sanmayy88 | dearmykrishan | Name vichalif | Chizuru Mey | BabyByunie | mischa baby | Seravin509 | Luharnshi | ruuko1511 | kaika0788 | prmsty | D1 | Anest choi | pikyutaeckai | formy | almurfa | osh94 | fitriwulandari20 | tctbcxx | kim sang eun bumsoo | nik4nik | Hyebinbaekyeolshipper | kim yehyun | rufexo | bambi | lissa oh | rusa Beijing lh7 | park rinhyun-uchiha adek ipar sehun | cici | Shinjiwoo920202 | hanlulu11 | rly. C. jaekyu | ann27 | zee | deva94bubletea | elninoot | sinbyours | kimmieuncho | aya lee | ririn ayu | hunhanssi | dell996 | shierashie94 | teukiangel | tiaa woojaer j | guest | dayahbyun | hansonia | kwon | samrahdeer. Samrahdeer | yhyera | namebyunbaek | anisa16 | realcansoo1 | xiaoluhan1220 | park ziwu | nkhaairunnisa | syarifah alydrus | igineer | sherli98 | joohyu nkies | kaidfrd | jassbey | ohxiselu | park joon | khalidasalsa | kimmuth | molly. Aka syfr17 | wana | luge | hun1204 | nina park huang | snf |120. 094kim | roro } hunexohan | keziaf | tksit | wolfdeer520 | kkkimsu614 | lovesehunluhanforever | eunbi12 | luluhunhun |noVi | bella. Bdbebell | fakkpark | hunnaxxx | nopwillinekaisoo | ozehf | dmitrievxzk | hunhancherry1220 | liex | lulumeng | musika253 | emija | auliamrq | kaika0788 | snaamaliia | paizah. Exotic | princess. Hangul | maisaridevi63 | kim124 | vietrona chan | name swan | lisnaohlu120 | faridaanggra | FUCKYEAHSEKAIYEOL | ayudha | karinaalysia2047 | owyeaheonni | blackhackerwu | osehn | audrezqi | zoldyk | TRLSTRHUN | oh ana7 | ihfaherdiati395 | choikim1310 | oh phoenix | real parkhana | xxian | 7wulanm | egga damay | hhs hyuga L | kartikaandri15 | bubbletea947 | pcywife | luhanzone | angel deer | kimryan2124 | lucky8894 | xunlubabies | ramyeon | anaknyachanbaek | liezopii | marchtaotao | - The Secret Past chap 14

Aku ngerasa bersalah sama kalian yang udah selalu ngchat di BM, udah susah2 review double bahkan review di FF ku yang lainnya Cuma buat minta ff ini cepet up tapi aku malah ngaret mulu dan FF ini loadingnya jadi lama huhhuuu tolong maafkan istri Yixing ini TT tapi ini selalu aku kerjain sebisa mungkin kalo lagi senggang. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan juga doa kalian buat mamaku^^ dia Alhamdulillah udah baik cuma masih pelan-pelan buat bisa jalan dan aktifitas normal.

Oh ya, **Cek my story ada FF tapi HunHan Yaoi judulnya Angel Of The Death**. Itu untuk event, ceritanya jauh dari TSP karena genrenya psikopat. Buat yang belum baca kalo minta sialakan di cek tapi review ya^^

Ok, cukup untuk chap ini karena kebetulan sekarang udah jam dua pagi, mataku udah ngantuk aku mau caw. Bye.. bye.. see you di next chap^^

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS!

Untuk yang follow dan Favorit thank you ya^^


	16. Chapter 16

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu tepatnya pukul 9AM KST, setelah semua kegiatan telah uasi. Luhan yang berada di dalam dapur seorang diri –karena bibi Gong pergi mengantar Chris sekolah- tengah disibukkan membuat makanan untuk Chris makan sepulang dari sekolah nanti. Kenapa ia buat lebih awal, karena hari ini ia memiliki janji untuk pergi bersama Baekhyun yang sedang mendapat libur dari segela urusan pekerjaan Sehun yang juga kini masih terlelap tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Menu yang Luhan pilih adalah chicken dengan siraman saus tomat kesukaan Chris. Jika diingat dulu ia bahkan harus bekerja seharian hanya untuk membelikan Chris makanan seperti ini, tapi sekarang semua bahan masakan tersaji rapi di dalam kulkas yang memudahkannya untuk memasak menu apapun yang ia inginkan, dan Luhan tidak memungkiri kalau sejak mereka tinggai di sini mereka tidak pernah lagi merasa kelaparan seperti dulu.

Anak yang tengah ia kandung pun bisa dibilang mendapat nutrisi serta gizi yang cukup. Tidak seperti saat ia mengandung Chris dulu yang segala sesuatunya ada dalam situasi kekurangan dan kesulitan. Hidupnya bisa disebut lebih menjadi baik walau kadang terasa menyebalkan.

"Di mana bibi tua itu?"

Dan siapa lagi jika itu bukan Sehun? Seseorang yang telah membuat kehidupannya menjadi sedikit membaik dan juga menyebalkan!

"Dia mempunyai nama. Kau bahkan lebih muda dari dia.."

"Tapi aku tuan rumah di sini."

Luhan melirik disertai desahan malas kepada Sehun yang sedang meneguk air putih tak jauh dari dirinya. Tidak lagi membalas karena Luhan tau jika berdebat dengan Sehun yang pastinya tidak akan mau mengalah, ia pun kembali fokus pada makanan yang sedang ia buat.

"Dimana sarapanku?"

"Di atas meja." Luhan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kecil di tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun mendekat namun bukan ke arah dimana terletak beberapa makanan yang tersaji menggoda untuk disantap di samping segelas susu vanilla yang Luhan maksudkan, tapi ia mendekat kepada Luhan yang masih menunduk untuk memperhatikan beberapa sayuran yang sedang ia potong-potong.

"Tidak ada kopi hitam?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai kopi hitam?" Kepala Luhan terangkat bermaksud untuk menatap lebih serius kepada Sehun, tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya yang tanpa bisa Luhan hindari, memberi bibir Luhan berupa kecupan singkat.

Sontak itu membuat pipi Luhan menjadi memanas dan memerah tomat. Walau sudah beberapa kali mereka berciuman tapi Luhan selalu merasa canggung atau gugup dibuatnya, mungkin itu karena belum terbiasa dengan prilaku Sehun yang seperti ini. Bahkan jantungnya masih bisa sangat berdetak kencang hanya karena senyuman tipis Sehun. Luhan merasa sekarang dia mungkin lebih kritis dibanding penggemar-penggemar wanita Sehun diluar sana.

Sedikit berdehem Luhan kembali mengurusi masakkannya walau gerakkan tubuhnya bagai robot tanpa pelumas –kaku. "Makan sarapanmu." Tau kalau Sehun masih menatapinya, Luhan mencoba untuk membuat Sehun menjauh dari hadapannya. Jika Sehun menatapinya terus-menerus Luhan tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan masakannya tepat waktu.

Sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil karena kegugupan Luhan yang sangat terlihat. Tanpa memperdulikan perintah Luhan, Sehun menggapit dagu Luhan agar menatap kepada dirinya. "Jangan salahkanku jika mulai hari ini menu sarapanku berubah." Tersenyum sekilas, sebelum penyatuan bibir itu Sehun mulai dengan Luhan yang sedikit terperangkap dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

Otak Luhan masih berkutat dengan menu sarapan yang Sehun maksudkan, dan mungkin itu terpancar dari mata Luhan yang masih terbuka lebar hingga membuat Sehun melepaskan tautannya dengan selingan tawa. "Bodoh." Menyentil kening Luhan sampai membuat Luhan merengut sebal. "Menu baru sarapanku adalah bibirmu. Bagaimana, kau senang kan?"

Sadar kalau Sehun sedang mempermainkannya Luhan mendelik. "Bukan aku tapi kau." Mata Luhan memincing tidak terima. Dia memang senang mendapat ciuman dari Sehun, tapi perkataan Sehun terkesan seperti dia yang mengharapkan ciuman itu.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"Tidak." Suara Luhan sedikit terdengar pelan. Seperti terasa ragu untuk ia ucapkan.

Ayolah, Luhan hanya tengah mencoba mengelak dari godaan Sehun. Tidak mungkinkan jika ia menjawab jujur? Wanita selalu memiliki tingkat imagenya sendiri untuk dijaga.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak menikmatinya bagaimana jika aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dari sekedar berciuman?"

Dan keparatnya Oh Sehun yang tidak paham pada kegugupan Luhan yang sudah menjalar sampai pada tumit kakinya. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Sedikit menjauh, Luhan mencoba untuk menghindar dengan mengalihkan kegiatannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

Sebuah tomat Luhan ambil walau sebenarnya Luhan tidak membutuhkan itu, kemudian tubuhnya berbalik dan dibuat terkejut saat mendapati Sehun tepat sudah ada dalam posisi di depannya. Punggungnya pun Luhan rasakan menabrak pada pintu kulkas karena kepala Sehun yang mendekat, terus mendesaknya untuk memundurkan langkah.

Luhan benci jika sudah terdesak seperti ini karena pasti rasa gugupnya akan menelan habis suara serta keberaniannya. Bahkan tomat yang ada dalam genggamannya pun Luhan rasakan terlepas jatuh tak tentu arah hanya karena mata Sehun yang terkunci kepada dirinya.

Tidak ada kata yang terlontar hanya ada sepasang mata yang saling menatap dalam penuh berbagai ungkapan tersembunyi di dalam hati. Hembusan napas yang terhantar menyapa permukaan wajah masing-masing seolah membuat mereka sadar sepenuhnya dengan jarak yang perlahan terkikis disetiap detiknya.

Tangan Sehun terangkat, mengelus lembut pipi Luhan sampai mata rusa yang menyimpan berbagai keindahan itu terpejam nyaman seperti memberi sambutan akan sapuan bibir tipis Sehun yang menyapa bibir pink alami miliknya.

Lumatan manis yang diiringi kehangatan itu pun terjalin dengan Sehun yang cukup mendominasi. Terkesan menuntut namun tidak dengan cara yang kasar, dan itu mampu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar menyenangkan melebihi dari biasanya. Bahkan Luhan merasa hayut semakin jauh karena ciuman selembut kapas yang Sehun berikan.

Satu tangan Sehun yang semula mengelus pipi Luhan, perlahan turun mengikuti lekukkan leher Luhan dan tepat berhenti pada satu bagian kenikmatan lain dari tubuh Luhan. Beberapa detik terdiam sebelum jemari panjang itu meremas pelan payudara Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan menahan napas saat itu juga.

Oh, harusnya Luhan menampar Sehun seperti dulu karena sudah lancang menjamah bagian pribadi miliknya, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak ia lakukan saat Sehun mulai secara teratur meremas lembut payudaranya dan Luhan justru merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi yang membuatnya ingin Sehun sentuh semakin dalam.

Ini gila! ini bukan dirinya.

Luhan menjadi yang pertama untuk melepaskan ciuman panjang yang menyisakan sejuntai tipis benang saliva di bibir keduanya. Napas Luhan berderu berat dengan bibir basah yang membuat Sehun tidak mampu memberikan Luhan waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk menghirup udara, sehingga ia kembali mencium bibir Luhan namun kali ini menjadi sedikit tergesa.

Terlalu larut pada lumatan yang mereka rangkai hingga menjadi semakin menggairahkan membuat mereka tidak sadar pada sepasang mata yang mendelik dengan telapak tangan menutupi bibir mungilnya yang terbuka lebar.

Baru setelah suara benda terjatuh menyapa, Luhan menoleh cepat dan sontak menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Mata Luhan membelalak lebar, telapak tangannya mengusap sisa-sisa saliva yang ada di sekitar bibirnya sembari menatap cemas kepada Baekhyun yang entah datang sejak kapan. Sementara Sehun tanpa keterkejutan hanya mendengus sebal.

"Baek, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Beberapa langkah Luhan tersusun untuk mengambil paper bag milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Aku dan Sehun hanya-" Merasa bingung dengan alibi apa yang tepat untuk dibuat menjadi alasan, membuat perkataan Luhan tergantung di ujung lidah. "Aku dan Sehun hanya eemmm."

"Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Raut berpikir Luhan hilang ketika melihat mata berbinar Baekhyun saat melontarkan pertanyaannya. Ini tidak seperti Baekhyun akan mengamuk. "Baek."

"Astaga! Sejak kapan, Lu?" Baekhyun mengguncang tangan Luhan dengan tatapan antusias dan senyuman lebar. "Jawab, Luhan. Jika benar kalian berpacaran aku bersumpah demi kepalaku, aku akan menjaga Sehun di luar sana agar tidak meniduri wanita lain."

"Mau apa ke sini?" Merasa cukup jengkel dan semakin jengkel akan kemunculan Baekhyun yang sangat mengganggu, Sehun menyela sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Luhan. Kami akan pergi makan siang bersama untuk merayakan Magazine tuan Rui yang aku dengar sudah beberapa kali cetak ualng karena selalu sold out diberbagai toko."

"Bukan kah itu karenaku? Bukan karena Luhan jadi untuk apa mengajaknya pergi?"

"Hanya sebentar, Oh Sehun. Luhan pun harus menjelaskan tentang ciuman kalian tadi. Ya, kan Lu?" Baekhyun melirik Luhan dengan tatapan penuh desakkan agar Luhan tidak mengelak.

"Tapi aku harus memasak untuk makan siang Chris dulu, Baek."

"Ada bibi Gong."

"Baiklah." Menyerah untuk menghindar, Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun. "Jika Chris pulang, tolong temani Chris. Bisa kan?"

"Kau pikir aku pengasuh?"

"Bukan pengasuh tapi belajar menjadi ayah yang baik. Kau akan menjadi ayah dari dua anak, Oh Sehun. Kandungan Luhan sudah menginjak tiga bulan." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan tidak terima Sehun kepada Luhan sembari mengelus perut Luhan yang sudah mulai membesar, seperti mengingatkan kepada Sehun kalau ada anak yang tengah Luhan kandung. "Ayo, Lu." Menggapit lengan Luhan dan segera menarik Luhan untuk keluar dari kediaman Sehun yang hanya terdiam membisu memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Dua anak? Oh, sempat Sehun melupakan tentang kehamilan Luhan dan sepertinya itu cukup membuat Sehun sadar kalau Luhan memanglah memiliki dua anak. Hebat Oh Sehun! Sekalinya kau jatuh cinta kau akan langsung menjadi seorang ayah untuk dua anak.

.

.

"Jadi saat itu Sehun tidur di apartementmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menyedot minuman soda dinginnya, sekedar untuk menyegarkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak sejak Luhan menceritakan kejadian setelah pesta. Keduanya bahkan seperti melupakan kalau kini mereka ada di tempat umum dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatap sebal akan kebisingan mereka.

"Aku pikir dia tidur di tempat Hyuna."

"Kau cemburu?" Baekhyun menatap jahil kepada Luhan yang mendecih malas, dan tidak perlu jawaban karena Baekhyun tau kalau jawabannya adalah **IYA**. "Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Sehun tidak terlalu banyak mendekati wanita dan mungkin itu karena dirimu. Pria memang selalu lemah pada rasa cemburunya." Sedikit terkikik geli karena Baekhyun kira Sehun bukan type pencemburu tapi ternyata keegoisannya hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh rasa cemburu.

"Kau pikir seperti itu? Jadi kenapa sekarang kau tidak melarangku?" Mata Luhan memincing curiga. Ini yang sejak tadi memutari otaknya.

"Karena Sehun bisa menikahimu jika kalian berhubungan, bukan 'kah itu baik? Lagipula aku yakin jika Sehun mencintaimu. Sebagai seseorang yang mengenal lama Sehun aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Kau berharap terlalu banyak, Baek. Sebenarnya aku memiliki ketakutan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Dia banyak ketertarikkan dengan wanita."

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah pencegakan, Luhan."

"Penceghan?" Tidak tau apa arti dari ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan mengulanginya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Benar. Pen-ce-ga-han! Kau tau kalau Sehun memiliki minat seks yang tinggi jadi kau harus bisa melayaninya dengan baik agar Sehun tidak mencari pelampiasan lain."

"Kau gila! Aku bukan wanita murahan, Baek." Mengerti kemana arah penjelasan Baekhyun, Luhan mendelik dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun anggap berlebihan.

"Ini bukan tentang murahan atau tidak, Luhan" Baekhyun mendengus. "Definisi murahan bukan seperti itu. Kau tau? Seberapa lelahnya aku tapi jika Chanyeol memintanya aku akan memberikannya karena hasrat pria kadang tidak bisa dicegah. Daripada mereka mencari wanita lain hanya untuk melepaskannya bukan 'kah lebih baik jika mereka melakukannya hanya kepada kita? Itulah pencegahan yang harus kau berikan." Bagai seorang guru Baekhyun memberi wejangan dengan gaya cantik seperti wanita suci kelahiran dari surga. "Lagipula kau belum pernah merasakannya. Dua kehamilanmu karena tidak disengaja jadi tidak ada salahnya menikmati sentuhan Sehun untuk mencoba."

"Kau melantur, Beek." Mencegaha agar dirinya tidak habis dibuat memerah karena nasehat ala Baekhyun, Luhan beranjak dan keluar dari KFC tempat dimana mereka kini berada.

"Ya! Kau harus mendengarkan petuahku, Luhan. Iisssshhh." Merasa kesal karena Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja Baekhyun mengejar Luhan dan menggapit lengan Luhan secara erat. "Seks itu kebutuhan, Luhan. Lagipula seks bagus untuk dilakukan seorang ibu hamil. Kau harus membuka pikiranmu pada hal semacam itu jika tidak mau Sehun meniduri wanita lain."

Langkah Luhan terhenti begitupula dengan langkah Baekhyun. Mata rusa miliknya menatap mata bulan sabit Baekhyun sebelum satu sentilan di kening Luhan hadiankan kepada Baekhyun. "Sudah bicaranya? Kau bilang ingin membeli buku, kan?"

"Benar!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat diingatkan dengan tujuan lainnya kenapa ia ada di sini.

Tidak banyak berbasa-basi lagi, langkah keduanya tertuju pada toko buku yang sudah mereka ketahui terletak dimana. Sepanjang jalan yang mereka ambil terisi dengan beberapa orang yang berbisik sembari menatap keduanya dan semakin ribut saat mereka memasuki sebuah toko buku dimana banyak didominasi anak remaja yang berkumpul.

Satu teriakan nyaring terdengar membuat langkah Baekhyun dan Luhan terhenti tiba-tiba dalam keadaan bingung saat melihat beberapa remaja berlari mendekati mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya mendekati Luhan. Mereka saling berebut berisik sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas juga pena kepada Luhan yang sedikit terdorong hingga menyulut kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Jeritan Baekhyun cukup ampuh membuat beberapa dari mereka menjadi tenang walau ada yang mencibir tidak suka kepada dirinya. "Ayo, kita pergi, Lu." Menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi karena Baekhyun sadar situasi ini tidak baik untuk kehamilan Luhan, tapi ajakkannya terasa tertahan karena kaki Luhan yang seperti menancap kuat pada permukaan lantai.

"Baek."

Panggilan pelan Luhan membuat kening Baekhyun menyeringit tipis. Tatapan Luhan seperti terfokus pada sesuatu hingga Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, dan matanya menangkap apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi terpaku seperti sekarang. "Kris ge." Bergumama pelan masih diliputi perasaan tidak menyangka karena mendapati seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia jumpai kini nyata ada di hadapan mata.

"Baek, aku harus pergi." Luhan tersadar pada kebekuannya sendiri dan tanpa permisi, ia berlalu dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Beberapa orang berniat mengikuti Luhan, tapi Baekhyun segera menghalaunya dengan teriakan marah yang cukup menyeramkan sehingga mereka memilih untuk membubarkan diri.

"Luhan!"

Melihat Yifan berlari untuk mengejar Luhan yang sudah menghilang di belokkan, Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menghentikan Yifan dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas, Baek!" Yifan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun yang sekuat mungkin menahan pergerakan kakinya. Mata elangnya masih terfokus pada arah yang Luhan ambil agar tidak kehilangan jejak.

"Tidak, ge. Kau tidak boleh mengejar Luhan."

"Aku mohon, aku harus menemui Luhan."

"Tapi dia tidak mau menemuimu!"

Perkataan Baekhyun yang terlontar cukup keras itu bagai hantaman yang mampu menghempaskan Yifan pada kebisuan. Yifan tidak lagi meronta dan matanya teralih kepada Baekhyun yang juga menatap kepada dirinya.

.

.

"Ibu, Chris pulang." Teriakan Chris terdengar mengusik telinga Sehun yang tengah duduk bosan menonton TV.

Mata sipitnya secara jeli mengikuti pergerakan Chris yang berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan tak lama kembali ke ruang tengah dengan tatapan mencari-cari.

"Ibumu sedang pergi bersama Baekhyun." Tau siapa yang Chris cari, Sehun tanpa ditanya memberitahukan.

Tapi sepertinya masih ada kekesalan yang Chris rasakan kepada Sehun sehingga Chris mengabaikanya dan mendekati bibi Gong. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mendecih pelan dengan berbagai umpatan terucap tanpa suara. Chris memang benar-benar jelmaan setan kecil dari Luhan.

"Bi, Chris lapar."

"Baik, bibi akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

"Siapkan juga untukku."

Bibi Gong mendongak dan membungkuk kepada Sehun yang berdiri di tengah pintu masuk dapur. "Akan saya siapkan, tuan." Berujar sopan dan melangkah mundur untuk mulai menyiapkan semuanya.

Chris mengambil tempat di kursi untuk menunggu makan siangnya siap disajikan. Kakinya yang terjuntai menggantung bergerak kecil hanya untuk mengurangi kejenuhan saat menunggu. Deritan kursi lain yang ditarik terdengar dan Chris menatapnya dengan jengkel saat Sehun duduk tepat di kursi sebrang dirinya.

"Kau tidak menangis?"

Gerakan kaki Chris terhenti. Matanya balik menatap kepada Sehun sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Ibumu pergi ke Mall bersama Baekhyun tanpa mengajakmu."

"Ibu akan pulang."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak pulang?"

"Ibu akan pulang!" Si kecil berteriak kesal kepada Sehun yang mencoba menakut-nakutinya. "Ibu bilang jika ibu pergi, ibu akan pulang." Chris mendelik dengan keimutannya yang sanggup membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

Menggoda anak kecil ternyata lebih menyenangkan dibanding menggoda orang dewasa. "Kau biasa ditinggal ibumu pergi?"

"Ibu pergi untuk mencari uang." Chris berujar dengan ingatannya pada pesan Luhan yang selalu disampaikannya dulu. "Chris harus menunggu ibu dengan baik karena ibu mencari uang untuk Chris."

Dan tanpa kesadaran Chris ucapannya mampu membuat perasaan Sehun menjadi bercampur aduk. "Jika ibumu pergi kau bersama siapa?"

"Bibi Kyungsoo. Bibi Kyungsoo cantik seperti ibu. Chris suka."

Senyuman Sehun tertoreh dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya ia majukan untuk mengusak surai hitam tebal milik Chris. "Beruntung kau bisa terselamatkan. Kelak kau harus berterimakasih kepada paman."

Chris terdiam menatap Sehun yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

.

Mengetukkan jari tengahnya di atas meja kayu sebuah restoran adalah hal yang Yifan lakukan sekedar untuk meredam keresahan hatinya yang semakin bergejolak jika teringat wajah beku Luhan saat menatap dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi lainnya menghela napas penuh dengan perasaan bersalah karena sudah menghalangi Yifan untuk menemui Luhan. "Maafkan aku, ge" Dan yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan sebagai pembuka hanyalah sepenggal kata itu.

Punggung Yifan yang semuala menyandar pada sandaran kursi ia condongkan kedepan. Tersenyum kecil kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan beribu penyesalan. "Aku bisa memahaminya. Untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kita jumpai itu akan menjadi sulit. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Luhan baik-baik saja."

"Itu terdengar melegakan. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di Korea." Kepala Yifan jatuh tertunduk, menatap pada satu cup coffee latte yang ya ia pesan. "Lalu bagaimana kabar anak Luhan?" Mendongak dengan perlahan karena sejujurnya Yifan tidak yakin untuk menanyakan ini. Namun ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kau tau hal ini?"

"Ternyata benar."

Baekhyun menatap sendu kepada Yifan yang terkekeh pahit akan kebenaran dari kenyataan yang selama ini ia ragukan. Yifan pikir rahasia yang ia ketahui selepas Luhan meninggalkannya adalah sesuatu yang salah tapi sekarang Yifan hanya bisa menertawakan kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Apa kau tau ini dari-"

"Ya, aku tau dari dia." Yifan menjawab tanpa harus Baekhyun ucapkan secara rinci karena Yifan sudah langsung dapat menangkap siapa yang Baekhyun maksudkan. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Baek?" Kesedihan sangat kentara di mata Yifan yang menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjawab. "Jika aku mengetahui semuanya lebih cepat. Aku bersumpah akan menikahi Luhan apapun alasannya." Ada ketegasan dalam suara Yifan, seolah ingin menunjukkan kesungguhannya yang sudah menjadi sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku, ge. Saat itu keadaan sangat sulit. Luhan tidak melaporkan kejadian itu kepada polisi hanya untuk melindungi nama baik orang tuanya tapi mereka justru memberikan pilihan kepada Luhan untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu atau pergi dari Beijing." Baekhyun berujar dengan sedikit helaan napas yang keluar disela ucapannya. Seakan yang ia jelaskan adalah sesuatu yang berat untuk ia sampaikan. "Luhan menolak ide orang tuanya untuk bersembunyi seperti penjahat di Italy, sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ikut denganku ke Korea. Dan Luhan hanya tidak ingin melibatkanmu pada keadaan serunyam itu, ge."

"Dan kalian hanya membuatku menjadi pria bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kekasihku." Yifan berkata sengit dengan segala beribu sakit yang ia terima. "Berbulan-bulan aku terkurung pada rasa benci karena mengira Luhan memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak karena adanya pria lain. Tapi kemudian aku mengetahui semuanya saat Luhan telah menghilang pergi tanpa pesan. Kau tidak akan mengerti betapa aku membenci diriku saat itu."

"Kau pun tidak bisa mengerti betapa sulitnya Luhan saat itu. Dia hanya ingin melindungimu karena dia mencintaimu." Baekhyun menghela napas pelan dengan mimik wajah sedih. "Tapi aku mohon. Jangan lagi menemui Luhan." Berujar sesuatu dengan terpaksa, yang mampu membuat Yifan tertawa menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah menanti lama untuk bisa kembali menemuinya, Baek."

"Tapi Luhan sudah tidak mencintaimu, ge. Dia telah membuka hatinya untuk pria lain."

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya Yifan harus menelan kepahitan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahkan mungkin ini terdengar lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat ia mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tentang kehamilan Luhan di masa lalu.

Luhan sudah mencintai pria lain? Lalu apa hasil dari penantianmu selama ini Yifan?

Yifan terkekeh sendiri dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh simpati. Baekhyun bisa jelas melihat cinta Yifan untuk Luhan yang masih terpancar sama seperti dulu, tapi Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin hati Yifan lebih terluka jika masih berharap terlalu banyak kepada Luhan yang sudah berpaling pada Oh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan sampai di kediaman Sehun tepat saat jam berdenting di angka tiga. Langkahnya yang tersusun lemas tertuju pada kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Pintu kayu itu Luhan buka perlahan dan matanya disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan langka yang bahkan tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan bisa terjadi.

Chris tertidur berbantal lengan Sehun yang terjatuh di atas perut Chris. Ada sebuah buku dongeng yang Sehun pegang dan itu cukup memberitahu Luhan, kalau Sehun menceritakan sebuah dongeng sampai membuat keduanya tertidur pulas penuh kedamaian.

Diirngi senyuman kecil, Luhan duduk di samping tubuh Chris. Mengelus lembut rambut Chris sebelum ingatannya bergulir kepada pria itu. Pria yang dulu dicintainya dan kini muncul kembali dalam kehidupannya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Tidak tepat, bukan karena ia sudah mencintai Sehun tapi hanya karena muncul saat rangkaian kebahagiaan sudah mulai ia susun di dalam kepala, dan kedatangan Yifan seperti mengingatkannya pada kenangan busuk masa lalu yang telah ia kubur secara rapat.

Kris.

Chris.

Kris.

Chris.

Nama itu –Chris- secara tidak langsung semakin mengingatkannya kepada Yifan.

Apa salah ia memberi nama yang sama untuk anaknya dengan nama panggilannya pada Yifan? Luhan pikir itu hanya untuk menjadi pengenang agar ia selalu teringat pada pria yang saat itu dicintainya, tapi entah kenapa setelah kembali melihat Yifan, Luhan menyesali keputusan itu sekarang.

Hal ini bagai menjadi boomerang yang membuatnya semakin terkenang masa lalu –setelah kemunculan Yifan- sampai untuk mengucapkan sepenggal nama anaknya seperti biasa, menjadi terasa sulit untuk Luhan lakukan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Kepala Luhan tertoleh kepada Sehun yang terbangun.

"Akh, tanganku."

Tertawa kecil dan dengan pelan memindahkan kepada Chris dari atas lengan Sehun pada bantal yang ada.

Sehun mengggerakkan tangannya yang terasa mati rasa. Sedikit berpikir kenapa ia bisa tertidur dalam keadaan tersiksa seperti tadi?

"Kau menceritakan dongeng untuk Chris?" Buku itu Luhan angkat dengan diiringi senyuman tipis.

"Aku pikir itu cara yang baik untuk cepat membuatnya tidur."

"Sampai kau pun tidak terasa ikut tidur bersama Chris."

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya yang mengeluh tidak bisa tidur." Sehun mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya ia peduli kepada Chris. "Sudah bersenang-senangnya?"

"Aku tidak bersenang-senang."

"wajahmu pucat. Kau baik?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Bukan menjawab Luhan justru melempar pertanyaan jebakkan untuk Sehun yang beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Sejak sadar kalau kau adalah wanitaku sekarang."

Yang Luhan berikan sebagai tanggapan jawaban Sehun bukanlah senyuman lebar atau pipi yang bersemu merah malu. Ia justru mendecih sembari memalingkan wajah. "Wanitamu banyak, apa semuanya kau perhatiakan seperti ini?"

"Hanya sekedar untuk meniduri mereka, iya. Tapi tidak untuk bersungguh-sungguh."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dengan perasaan kesal menyelimuti hatinya. Harusnya ia tidak terpancing pada obrolannya bersama Baekhyun tentang Sehun dan wanita-wanita disekitarnya sampai membuat pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa bisa ia halau.

Parahnya jawaban Sehun terkesan seperti tidak memikirkan perasaannya sebagai wanita. Harusnya Sehun bisa memilih kata yang lebih halus, kan? Oh, Luhan melupakan siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat."

"Ini rumahku."

"Tapi ini kamarku, Oh Sehun!" Kekesalan Luhan yang memuncak membuat nada suaranya meninggi disertai tatapan tajam menusuk kepada Sehun.

Tapi Sehun melihat itu dengan kekehan geli. "Apa wanita hamil selalu mudah marah?" Kaki panjang Sehun memutari ranjang untuk mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kau kesal karena cemburu?" Tersenyum lebar seperti ia baru menemukan setumpuk emas di balik himpunan sampah.

Luhan mendengus palan, sebelum lengannya Sehun tahan ketika kakinya hampir ingin melangkah pergi.

"Jawab sejujurnya. Kau cemburu, kan? Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Aku memang cemburu." Luhan berujar tanpa keraguan. "Tapi dibanding itu aku lebih merasa sedang meragukanmu. Mungkin setelah kau kelaur dari rumah ini kau akan menemui wanita lain untuk kau tiduri." Tatapan Luhan begitu terlihat serius dengan nada sindiran disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, dan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan aksinya untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Kau masih belum percaya kepadaku?"

"Seorang anak bahkan kadang tidak bisa sepenuhnya pecaya pada orang tua mereka, Sehun." Luhan menelan liurnya sendiri ketika perumpamaan itu keluar sekaligus sebagai ungkapan hatinya kepada orang taunya yang berada di Beijing.

Sepertinya Yifan benar-benar membawa dampak besar dalam mood Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu tidak jelas untukmu? Seberapa banyak lagi keraguan yang kau miliki kepadaku?" Sedikit frustasi, Sehun mendesak sebuah jawaban kepada Luhan. "Katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku berjanji akan menepatinya."

"Aku tidak butuh janji darimu. Tapi, bisakah kau memegang kepercayaanku?"

Sehun terdiam dengan tatapan saling bertaut pada mata Luhan. Ia mengerti arti dari kepercayaan yang Luhan sebutkan dan memang itu seperti lebih berat untuk dijawab dibanding kita harus membeberkan beribu janji yang terasa lebih ringan untuk dipegang.

Perkataan Luhan seperti gambaran, kalau semua kepercayaan akan ia serahkan tapi jika menghancurkannya jangan mengharapkan sebuah jalan walau sesempit apapun untuk kembali.

Biar Sehun tidak tau akan seperti apa nantinya, namun ia membulatkan tekad bahwa ia akan berusaha berubah demi kepercayaan yang Luhan serahkan di pundaknya. "Aku bisa memegangnya." Dan sepenggal kalimat itu adalah jawaban yang mengiringi segala kepercayaan yang Luhan berikan saat itu juga kepada Sehun.

Seulas senyuman tipis tersemat di bibir Luhan. Kakinya ia jinjitkan dengan tangan melingkar pas pada leher Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu." Berbisik pelan dan tanpa tertuga, Luhan lebih dulu memagut bibir Sehun yang mematung diam dalam keterkejutan.

Belum yakin sepenuhnya pada pendengarannya yang menangkap ungkapan indah itu keluar dari bibir Luhan, tapi Sehun dibuat semakin terpekur akan sengatan menyenangkan yang Luhan lakukan. Bahkan beberapa detik Sehun tidak membalas, Luhan bukannya berhenti tapi justru semakin kuat menghisap bibir bawah milik Sehun.

Tangan berotot dengan tonjolan urat besar itu melingkar pas pada pinggang Luhan. Merundukkan badan agar Luhan tidak lagi susah payah berjinjit hanya untuk menyamai tingginya, kemudian Sehun mulai balas melumat bibir Luhan secara bergantian.

Kepala dua manusia itu saling bergerak berlawan arah dengan seirama demi bisa menciptakan sensani nikmat yang semakin dalam pada ciuman yang mereka jalin. Jemari Luhan yang telah merambat pada rambut Sehun pun tidak mampu jika hanya terdiam tanpa meremas atau mengelus surai kehitaman milik Sehun.

"Euungghtt."

Lengguhan kecil itu keluar dari mulut Chris sampai membuat Luhan menoleh dengan tegang. Tapi setelah melihat mata Chris masih terpejam nyenyak, bahu Luhan jatuh secara melegakan. Setidaknya cukup Baekhyun yang memergoki mereka tengah berciuman.

"Dia mengigau." Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang memberikannya satu kecupan lain di bibir merah basahnya.

"Dia tau kalau ibunya ada dalam pelukanku."

Tertawa bersama karena gurauan konyol Sehun dan kembali menempelkan bibir diselingi senyuman kecil tercipta sebagi ungkapan kebahagiaan serta kelegaan.

Cinta memang selalu bisa membutakan apa yang bisa dilihat. Menghancurkan apa yang selalu mengeras bagai batu karang dan meluluhkan apa yang selalu membeku seperti bongkahan es di samudra atlantik. Semuanya mudah untuk ditaklukkan oleh sebuah perasaan bernamakan cinta, tapi tidak mudah untuk membuat perasaan itu bersemi bagai bunga edelweis yang sanggup bertahan di bawah terpaan hujan, panas juga kencangnya hembusan angin yang menerpa. Semuanya butuh perjuangan serta keteguhan hati.

.

.

"Sendirian?" Sehun menegur Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa dalam posisi santai seorang diri.

Sekarang hari minggu dan tidak biasanya Luhan menonton TV tanpa ada Chris yang meributi di sampingnya.

"Chris sedang ikut pelajaran renang."

"Hari minggu?"

"Heemmm, karena itu hanya tambahan untuk yang belum bisa berenang seperti Chris."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan mengambil tempat di samping Luhan. Remot TV yang tadinya ada dalam genggaman Luhan, Sehun rebut tanpa peduli delikan Luhan yang merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa diganti?"

"Acara yang kau tonton membosankan."

Sedikit tidak menerima Luhan mendengus, namun ia membiarkan Sehun yang tanpa berhenti mengganti chanel tv yang ada.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Nanti sore dan aku harus menginap beberapa hari di Daegu." Acara TV yang semula memusingkan untuk Luhan lihat karena Sehun yang terus menggantinya secara acak, kini berhenti karena arah pandang Sehun teralih kepada Luhan. "Sekitar tiga hari aku tidak pulang."

Tanpa menoleh Luhan hanya mengangguk dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus sebal. Ia kira Luhan akan merengut sedih tapi ternyata justru terlihat seperti biasa saja.

Remot berwarna hitam itu kembali Sehun tekan acak sekedar untuk menutupi kekesalan di wajahnya. Tapi saat sekilas melihat acara yang menarik minatnya, Sehun terhenti dan diam untuk menyaksikan. Ia hanya tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah mematung di tempatnya duduk sekarang ini karena melihat wajah siapa yang ada di depan sana.

Itu, Wu Yifan.

" **Dalam rangka apa anda datang ke Korea?"** Seorang host wanita dalam acara Talk show itu bertanya cukup sopan kepada Yifan yang duduk di kursi samping dirinya.

" **Aku memiliki beberapa rekan bisnis di sini, selain itu kami sedang membicarakan untuk membuat sekolah baru di Seoul."**

" **Anda masih muda namun memiliki prestasi dalam segi berbisnis yang menakjubkan, apa itu tidak menjadi beban untuk anda?"** Yifan tertawa singkat saat mendengar pujian itu terarahkan kepada dirinya.

Dan sadar atau tidak, bibir Luhan ikut tersungging ke atas ketika menyaksikan kalau Yifan masihlah sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada perubahan besar yang Luhan dapati selain dari segi fisik dan Luhan senang saat tau kalau keinginan Yifan untuk membuat sekolah akan segera terwujud.

Sejak dulu Yifan memang memimpikan untuk mendirikan sebuah sekolahan.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang sepertinya tidak sengaja memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Sontak senyuman Luhan hilang karena tatapan Sehun begitu terlihat tidak suka.

"Tersenyum seperti apa?"

"Kau terpesona kepadanya?" Sehun menatap Luhan bagai menatap seorang kekasih yang ketahuan berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Sungguh, itu berlebihan menurut Luhan! "Ya, kenapa? Dia tampan." Bukannya mengelak tapi Luhan justru meng'iyakan. Tentu, itu hanya karena merasa jengah pada kadar kecemburuan Sehun yang kadang melebihi batas normal.

"Cih, dia hanya tampan jika di TV."

Kening Luhan berkerut tipis saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Itu seperti Sehun mengenal Yifan cukup baik. Sebuah pertanyaan sontak merasuk dalam pikiran Luhan. "Kau mengenalnya?" Dan tanpa ragu, Luhan mengutarakan itu.

"Tidak, tapi memang aku lebih tampan darinya, Luhan."

"Bodoh!" Luhan mencapit daging tebal Sehun di bagian lengan hingga membuat Sehun mengaduh perih kesakitan. Hampir Luhan terkena serangan jantung jika benar Sehun mengenal Yifan. "Tapi setidaknya dia pintar berbisnis."

"Aku pintar berakting."

"Dia mencari uang menggunakan otak tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya mengandalkan wajah tampanmu."

Sehun mendecih geli karena perkataan Luhan yang terkesan seperti meremahkan dirinya. Merasa tidak terima atas apa yang Luhan katakan, Sehun menatap tajam kepada Luhan. "Menghapal dialog, menghapal skrip. Kau pikir itu tidak menggunakan otak?"

"Tapi itu tidak serumit merangkai ide baru untuk sebuah presentasi di perusahaan." Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau memang pandai dalam membantahku."

"Bukankah itu yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Benar, itu yang membuatku menyukaimu." Wajah masam itu berubah menjadi dihiasi senyuman tipis karena ucapan jahil Luhan yang memang sepenuhnya adalah benar. "Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku sebelum aku pergi?" Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawabnya dengan selingan kekehan pelan. Tubuhnya ia mundurkan agar bisa menjauh dari wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat, tapi Luhan melupakan kalau dia kini ada di sofa dan dirinya justru berakhir terbaring di bawah kungkungan Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau gagal menghindar." Suara bisikkan Sehun menjadi pembuka untuk setiap kecupan yang ia berikan, mulai dari dagu, turun ke leher sampai dada Luhan dan berakhir di atas perut Luhan yang sudah mulai menonjol kentara. "Perutmu semakin membesar."

"Dia tumbuh dengan baik." Luhan tersenyum singkat. "Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

Tatapan Sehun beralih pada wajah Luhan yang semakin hari kian terlihat semakin cantik. "Menyapanya?" Menyeringit bingung karena tidak memahami siapa yang harus ia sapa.

"Anakmu. Cobalah sapa dia."

Anakku? Entah kenapa itu terdengar aneh tapi juga menyenangkan. Hatinya Sehun rasakan seperti setangkai bunga yang bergoyang lembut karena terpaan angin di sore hari.

"Dia masih ada di dalam perut."

"Tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Seorang anak selalu memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan ke dua orang tuanya."

Inginnya mencoba. Tapi bukankah hanya akan terlihat seperti orang gila? Berbicara pada perut itu masih sangat aneh untuk Sehun lakukan. "Bagaimana jika menyapa ibunya lebih dulu?"

"Seperti?"

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Kau gila, Sehun."

Cukup hati-hati, Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Sikunya bertumpu untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih sepenuhnya tubuh Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa yang akan kau jawab?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Keduanya tersenyum untuk satu sama lain dan senyuman Sehun lah yang paling terlihat bahagia karena merasa senang akan jawaban yang Luhan berikan. Jemari panjang Sehun mengelus kening Luhan secara lembut penuh perasaan. Tatapannya lekat tidak beralih dari bola mata hitam Luhan yang menghanyutkan.

"Jika aku meminta sesuatu apa kau akan berikan?"

"Apa?"

"Kehangatanmu. Aku merindukan itu."

"Kau seperti bukan dirimu, Sehun. Kemana jiwa pemaksamu?" Sejujurnya Luhan telah meleleh sekarang ini karena sikap manis Sehun yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan jika ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun selalu bertindak kasar serta pemaksa kepada dirinya dulu. Tapi sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan agar ia tidak benar-benar sepanuhnya mencair seperti es cream di musim panas.

"Ya, ini memang bukan diriku." Dan ternyata Sehun pun menyadari hal itu. "Tapi aku hanya teringat kalau kau sedang hamil."

"Kau pun mulai peduli padanya." Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun yang hanya mengedikkan bahu. Seberapa pun Sehun mencoba menutupinya tapi Luhan jelas bisa merasakan kalau Sehun memang memperdulikan anak yang tengah ia kandung dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa bahagia tidak terkira.

"Lupakan tentang anak. Kau belum menjawab."

"Akan aku berikan saat waktunya tepat."

Sehun memincing curiga. "Kau akan sengaja mengulurnya untuk menghindar."

"Secara tidak langsung, kau membuatku berpikir untuk melakukan itu."

Sehun mendengus sementara Luhan tertawa geli karena wajah masam Sehun.

.

.

From Luhan : Jangan lupakan makan malammu.

Itu adalah satu pesan yang Sehun dapat dari Luhan. Kini ia bersama Baekhyun sudah ada di sebuah hotel untuk pertemuannya dengan salah satu sutradara yang ingin memakai kemampuan akting Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sehun. Apa kau menerimanya?" Baekhyun mendang kaki Sehun secara diam-diam karena melihat Sehun hanya terfokus pada ponselnya, padahal sang sutradara sudah menanti jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

Sadar kalau dirinya hanya larut dalam dunianya sendiri, Sehun berdehem kecil dan menatap ramah pada sang sutradara yang duduk di hadapannya. "Maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Jawaban itu tidak hanya membuat sang sutradara tercengang tapi Baekhyun pun menganga tidak percaya. Project film yang ditawarkan kepada Sehun bukan project biasa, tapi film ini banyak melibatkan kalangan hebat dari negeri paman SAM yang Baekhyun yakini akan semakin mengangkat tinggi popularitas Sehun. Bahkan Agency pun berharap banyak pada film ini, tapi Sehun yang memang sudah diberi wewenang menyeleksi sendiri pekerjaannya justru menolak tanpa keraguan.

"Kau yakin?" Satu kali lagi, Baekhyun memastikan. Mungkin telinganya salah menangkap atau Sehun yang salah berucap.

Ingat. INI KESEMPATAN EMAS!

"Aku tidak harus mengulangnya, Baek. Maaf, aku permisi." Tapi Sehun benar menolaknya! Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu dengan tenang, seolah apa yang baru dilepas hanyalah secuil kesempatan yang bisa ia dapatkan dilain waktu.

"Maaf, saya pun permisi." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan segera menyusul langkah Sehun secara terburu-buru. "Kau gila, Sehun. Kenapa menolak?"

"Aku sedang malas untuk melakukan shooting di luar negeri."

Wajah Baekhyun yang semula terlihat frustasi tiba-tiba tertoreh senyuman lebar sarat akan godaan jahil. Shooting itu memang mengharuskan Sehun berada di luar negeri selama berbulan-bulan dan mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat Baekhyun bisa mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Sehun menolak. "Eeeyyy.. kau tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan terlalu lama, kan?"

Sehun hanya diam, tidak menjawab atau pun menghentikan langkah, hingga disepanjang jalan Baekhyun terus menggoda Sehun tanpa jeda. "Jatuh cinta itu memang bisa membuatmu mengabaikan semuanya." Terkikik geli sembari menyenggol lengan Sehun yang hanya berjalan cuek.

.

.

Ponsel miliknya Yifan letakan di atas meja setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja ia dapat. Tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian santai ia biarkan terterpa hembusan angin sore yang menyapa kulit miliknya karena sekarang Yifan tengah berada di balkon salah satu apartement.

Mata elang Yifan secara teliti mengamati sederet aktivitas di bawah sana. Tidak ada yang menarik memang tapi itu cukup ampuh untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya karena saat ini Yifan sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di area apartement, tidak sampai masuk pada tempat parkir karena setelahnya dua orang keluar dari dalam sana. Perhatian Yifan sepenuhnya tertuju pada dua orang itu, yang salah satunya adalah seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu, namun lama mengamati pandangan Yifan justru lebih terarah pada sosok wanita yang datang bersama seseorang yang sedang ia tunggui.

Wanita itu adalah wanita yang ia kenal tapi kenapa bisa datang bersama adiknya?

Tatapan Yifan tidak lepas pada wanita yang telah kembali memasuki mobil dan pergi meninggalkan area pelataran apartement. Otaknya masih bergulat dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu sudah ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hyung."

Panggilan itu membuat Yifan menoleh pada pria tinggi, tampan dengan posture tubuh mankjubkan. Pria itu masih sama di mata Yifan walau mereka sudah lama tidak bertatap wajah. Tapi ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin Yifan ajukan sebelum obrolan mereka mulai menjadi panjang.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Kening pria itu menyeringit karena tidak tau siapa yang Yifan maksudkan.

"Wanita yang datang bersamamu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia managerku."

"Bisa aku tau siapa namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Langkah Yifan dengan sendirinya terhuyung ke belakang karena satu lagi kejutan takdir yang ia dapatkan tanpa tertuga.

Dunia terlalu besar di mata manusia namun ia melupakan bahwa dunia sangatlah kecil di mata Tuhan. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari dengan susah payah untuk menemukan Luhan ataupun Baekhyun, tapi kenyataannya apa yang ia cari berada didekat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Yifan tidak menyangka kalau dunia bisa begitu sempit namun membutakan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Aku udah usaha kebut tapi ternyata tetep aja keduluan sama bulan puasa, jadi sekedar saran bacanya setelah buka dan sebelum saur ya^^ buat yang menjalankan puasa semoga diberi kelancaran, kesehatan dan kekuatan buat nahan napsu lol apa lagi kamvret2 kita kambek, itu semacam berkah tapi juga cobaan buatku lmao

Yuhuuuuu chap 16 up! Jadi apa lagi yang bakal kebongkar setelah itu? Semakin banyak yang kebongkar FF ini artinya semakin mendekati TAMAT! Ah, ga nyangka deh FF ini bisa sejauh ini dan sesukses ini dengan review yang sebentar lagi tembus 2k, padahal FF ini penuh kekurangan, ketypoan dan kelabilanku dalam menulis yang dari awal berubah-ubah. Untuk kalian semua yang selalu support dan baca terimakasih ya^^

Jadi yang panggil Hyung ke Yifan itu menurut kalian siapa? udah ketebak dong harusnya siapa walau aku belum sebutin nama lol Cieee yang kemarin pada gemes karena Luhan ga bales ungkapan cinta Sehun, semoga di chap ini kalian ga mimisan ya. Semuanya akan indah pada waktuanya hahaha NCnya HunHan tahan dulu ya, seperti yang Luhan bilang nunggu waktu yang tepat karena ini kan puasa jadi ga tepat. Tapi moment HUNHANnya udah cukup belum sebagai pemanasan untuk chap depan? Yang ga tahan pengen Luhan ketemu Yifan maaf ya, belum waktunya di sini /Bow/

Dan aku mau tanya, itu kan Yifan udah jeberin gimana dia sama Luhan putus. Aku mohon baca ulang kalo belum paham betul. Jadi kalian butuh flashbacknya ga? Sebenarnya ga harus ada flashback juga udah jelaskan?

Berhubung kalo kasih clue Cuma bikin kalian semakin kepo jadi di chap ini aku ga kasih preview apapun buat Chap depan lol buat pembaca baru atau yang baru sempat comment. Halloooooo. Selamat brgabung, semoga betah dan terus review ya^^

Chizuru mey : Kris atau Yifan itu sama btw hahaha thanks untuk reviewnya.

Kartikaandri15 : Hahaha jangan berlebihan dong. Aku mimisan jadinya lol

littleJasmine2 : Selamat! Kamu dapat hadiah ciuman dariku karena tebakanmu benar horeeee! Muaaacchhhhh

shierashie94 : Itu buat saat itu dek. Jadi kan mereka selisih jalan tapi ga ditakdirkan ketmu gitu. Semakin mobil Yifan jauh semakin kecil kesempatan mereka ketemu^^

liex : Ko pinter si nebaknya hahaha

elninoott : Love you to. Review lg ya

byunnia : Ga papa^^ siiipppp. Makasih

siskaeka90 : Di chap 14 ga ada review darimu ka. Mungkin ga masuk. Ini aku baru baca reviewnya tapi kita udah berteman lagikan di BBM?

Chenma : Ih, ucul deh reviewmu hahaha aku ngakak bacanya. Keciri banget kl otakmu muter kaya gangsing buat nebak lol thanks untuk reviewnya.

Dearmykrishan : Takdir FF ini. Bagian udah jadian tapi ngepasin bulan puasa hahaha jadi NCnya tahan lg lol

Hana Oh : Good, good, good.

Formy : Tetoooottt! Lanjutannya salah hahaha

Meem856 : Gundulin coba yang ngHack gitu!

Ftrwlndr520 : Panggil Kaka aja dek jangan admin hhaha lov you to. Thanks untuk reviewnya^^

Dayahbyun : Kenapa malu? Kalo udah berteman BBM aja ga papa^^

MariskaLu : Jd setelah bca chap 16 chap 15 masih jadi yg terThe best ga? Lol

Wolffdeer520 : Kenal mak hahaha

BabyByunie : Refresh coba lol dia mantan pacarnya Luhan.

Luhanzone : dua chap ini word 6k. masa minta dipanjangan lg lol please, aku lg alergi sama kata-kata panjang.

Dan ini aku lagi ga sempat buat tulis nama FFN kalian satu2 kaya biasanya. Tapi pokoknya THANKS, TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA buat review, dukungan dan kesabaran kalian yang kadang harus pe jamuran buat nunggu FF ini up. Awalnya aku pengen liburin FF ini buat sementara bulan puasa tapi berhubung aku ada waktu jadi aku tulis.

Aku tunggu ya review dari kalian untuk chap ini^^ Untuk yang foll dan fav, thanks juga ya^^ berkat itu FF ini bisa keliatan sama yang belum liat lol See you di next chap!

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ selamat berpuasa.


	17. Chapter 17

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Sehun beserta Baekhyun melaju cukup pelan. Pemandangan kota Daegu dapat Sehun amati dari kaca jendela mobil dengan tangan bertumpu di sana. Ia tidak menanggapi segala ocehan Baekhyun yang masih menyayangkan kesempatan yang sudah Sehun lepas.

"Kita sebenarnya mau ke mana?"

Sehun baru menoleh kepada Baekhyun saat mobil yang dikendarai seorang pria setengah baya itu terhenti di depan sebuah halaman apartemen. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Berujar santai kepada Baekhyun yang memincing curiga.

"Kau akan mati jika meniduri wanita lain selain Luhan."

"Jadi untuk apa aku meniduri wanita lain saat ada Luhan yang bisa aku tiduri?" Mendengus kesal, Sehun keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama otaknya yang membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Tunggu aku, Oh Sehun!" Menghilangkan kecurigaannya Baekhyun menyusul Sehun untuk keluar dari mobil. Matanya mengamati apartemen yang menjulang tinggi di depan sana.

"Aku akan berada di sini untuk beberapa jam. Kau bisa pergi dan aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah selesai."

"Ini semakin mencurigkan. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Berhenti bersikap berlebihan."

"Apa ini semacam pertemuan agen FBI? Kenapa harus disembunyikan."

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Aku pergi sekarang." Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mendecih kesal, Sehun mengambil langkah untuk memasuki apartemen di mana ia membuat janji dengan seseorang.

Kaki panjangnya terus menelusuri koridor-koridor, melewati berbagai kamar sampai Sehun berhenti di depan pintu yang memiliki nomor 1266. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai pintunya dibukakan dari dalam karena ia sudah menghapal password pintu itu di luar kepala.

"Hyung."

Sesosok pria lain yang berdiri di luar, tepat di balkon yang hanya dipisahkan pintu kaca dari tempat Sehun berdiri, berbalik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tegang. Kening Sehun berkerut tipis saat melihat pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Yifan seperti tengah terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun menatap penuh tanya akan pertanyaan spontan yang Yifan ajukan. Ia tidak paham dengan siapa yang Yifan maksudkan.

"Wanita yang datang bersamamu. Kau mengenalnya?"

Oh, Baekhyun? "Dia managerku." Sehun menjawab tenang tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Yifan yang semakin menegang.

"Bisa aku tau siapa namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Ada yang aneh? Kenapa Yifan semakin terlihat terkejut? Sehun menghampiri Yifan yang entah kenapa terhuyung dengan sendirinya kebelakang. "Kau baik?" Memegang lengan Yifan yang mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku baik."

Tapi jawaban itu seperti aneh bagi Sehun. Yifan terlihat memucat dan masih seperti dalam keadaan terkejut luar biasa. Sehun berpikir apa yang membuat Yifan seperti ini? Apa mungkin karena Baekhyun? Jika iya, kenapa Yifan harus terkejut seperti sekarang?

"Ayo, kita masuk."

Teguran Yifan membuat Sehun sadar sepenuhnya dari segala pemikiran yang mulai berkecamuk. Ia mengikuti Yifan dari belakang dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk datang." Satu kaleng soda Yifan letakan di atas meja tepat di depan Sehun, sementara satu kaleng lainnya ia buka dan ia habiskan dalam satu tegukan. Sekedar untuk meredam dirinya yang masih sedikit terkejut karena takdir yang tidak tertuga.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati mengajukan pertanyaan yang mampu menyita perhatian Yifan sepenuhnya. "Kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

Kaleng soda yang sudah tidak berisi itu Yifan letakan di atas meja. "Ya, aku mengenalnya dan aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia menjadi managermu. Aku sedikit terkejut." Menjawab sembari tersenyum tipis. "Sudah berapa lama dia menjadi managermu?"

"Hampir empat tahun mungkin. Entahlah aku tidak yakin.. tapi aku harap kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Mendengar itu Yifan mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Kapan kau akan ke China?"

"Akhir musim panas."

"Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau tidak berniat mengunjunginya?"

"Ibu? Siapa yang kau sebut ibu?"

Mendengar jawaban angkuh Sehun, Yifan hanya mampu menghela napas pedih. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus membencinya, Sehun?"

"Apa kita hanya bertemu untuk kembali membicarakan ini?" Sehun terlihat mulai semakin jengkel. Ia bahkan menatap tajam kepada Yifan. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai sodaraku sendiri tapi bukan berarti aku pun bisa menganggap ibu mu sebagai ibu ku sendiri." Beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Aku pergi." Berujar pelan dan berlalu dari hadapan Yifan yang tidak mampu menahan kepergiannya.

Dengan pandangan nanar, Yifan menatap pintu di depan sana yang ditutup secara kasar. "Maafkan aku ayah." Berucap lirih, meratapi kesedihannya sendiri yang tidak mampu mengabulkan keinginan sang ayah sebelum meninggal.

.

.

"Yifan tidak menelpon?"

"Tidak. Dia belum menghubungiku."

Di halaman rumah yang cukup luas dengan hiasan tanaman bunga disetiap sudutnya. Sesosok wanita tua berambut pendek ikal yang sudah mulai memutih menghampiri wanita lainnya yang berada diusiap lebih muda. Dua cangkir teh tersaji hangat di atas meja kayu di mana mereka berdua duduk dengan rerumputan hijau yang menjadi dasar pijakan mereka. Suasana sore hari yang tenang menjadi pelengkap kebersamaan yang sangat jarang mereka rasakan.

"Bagaimana kabar anak itu?" Nenek itu yang memiliki nama Oh Si Ren bergumam dengan selingan senyuman tipis. Tatapannya terlihat merangkai angan-angan, seolah sosok yang kini ia rindukan berada di depan matanya.

"Dia pasti baik bu."

Si Ren mengangguk dan menoleh pada Wu Yen yang tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku pikir begitu. Cucuku yang malang dia pasti merasa kesepian." Selingan tawa melengkapi ucapan Si Ren. Itu hanya untuk gurauan sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya kepada Sehun. "Tapi bukan kah nenek ini lebih kesepian? Dia memiliki dua cucu dan satu menantu, tapi justru hidup hanya bersama pelayan."

Mendengar itu Wu Yen tertawa geli. Si Ren memang sangat suka untuk menyindir seseorang. "Aku sudah mengajak ibu untuk ikut pindah bersamaku dan Yifan di Sanghai."

"Jika aku ikut kalian aku takut saat Sehun datang dia tidak menemukanku di sini." Wajah Si Ren tidak lagi diliputi sebuah gurauan. "Anak itu sejak dulu hanya hidup sendirian dan aku ingin saat dia pulang orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah diriku."

"Maafkan aku, bu."

Si Ren menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Wu Yen yang ikut larut dalam kesedihan.

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Kau sama seperti Min Ha Yeoung, kalian berdua adalah menantuku dan Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun adalah cucuku. Tidak ada yang berbeda, takdir selalu berkehendak tanpa kita tau akan menjadi seperti apa." Berkata lembut dan mengusap pipi Wu Yen yang tersenyum simpul. "Sampai kapan kau akan berada di Beijing?"

"Sampai Yifan pulang dari Korea."

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal kembali di sini?"

Wu Yen menggeleng. "Sehun tidak akan pernah datang jika aku tetap ada di sini."

"Anak itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Saat kecil dia bisa menangis seharian hanya karena mainannya rusak. Aku terkadang ingin ke Korea untuk menjewer telinganya."

"Ibu bisa mendapat masalah dengan fans Sehun."

"Benar. Aku melupakan siapa dia sekarang."

Kedua wanita berbeda generasi itu tertawa di bawah sorotan matahari senja yang menyapa. Keharmonisan keluarga itu menyeruak, tergambar jelas di tengah sebuah perselisihan yang tak kunjung menemukan akhir.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidur nyenyak saat merasakan anak di dalam perutnya kembali meronta seperti biasa. Ia beranjak malas dari ranjang, memakai luaran lingeri lebih dulu dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari makanan di dalam kulkas.

Seperti seeokor tikus, mungkin itu sebutan yang pantas. Selalu mencari makanan saat tengah malam tapi anak keduanya ini selalu kelaparan di saat waktunya beristirahat.

Mata Luhan melirik pada jam dinding yang berdetik nyaring, sudah pukul sebelas malam dan tidak aneh memang jika ia lapar di jam-jam seperti ini. Kulkas di dalam dapur Luhan buka dan menemukan makanan siap saji. Menutupnya kembali dan lebih memutuskan untuk membuat susu mengingat makanan siap saji tidaklah terlalu baik untuk anaknya.

Baru dua sendok susu bubuk Luhan taruh di dalam gelas tinggi yang ia sipakan namun sebuah kecupan di tengkuk membuat Luhan berbalik cepat dengan ketakutan. Tapi saat melihat kalau yang melakukannya adalah Sehun, Luhan hanya mendengus sembari memberi Sehun pukulan kecil.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

Sehun tertawa dan memberikan ciuman di kening Luhan yang mulai mengukir senyuman senang. "Kau pulang?"

"Heuum.. pekerjaanku di Daegu sudah selesai."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu besok? Seharunya kau istirahat dan kembali besok pagi."

"Baekhyun terlalu merindukan Chanyeol."

"Aku mendengarnya seperti, **Sehun terlalu merindukan Luhan**."

Keduanya tertawa sebelum kemudia Sehun membawa Luhan masuk dalam dekapannya. "Kau benar. Aku terlalu merindukanmu." Atau mungkin membutuhkanmu. Mata Sehun terpejam sembari menyamankan posisinya dalam tepukan lembut Luhan di punggungnya.

Tidak mengeluh sedikitpun Luhan hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun terus memeluk dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan sampai beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ada masalah?" Sehun terlihat berbeda, Luhan merasakannya.

Tidak menjawab, Sehun hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa lelah." Melepaskan pelukannya kepada Luhan dan melirik meja di belakang Luhan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Dia kelaparan."

Mata Sehun mengikuti arah jari Luhan yang menunjuk pada perutnya. Terkekeh kecil dan mengusap pipi kanan Luhan. "Kau lapar? Ada yang ingin kau makan?"

Tangan Sehun, Luhan raih untuk dia genggam. "Kau mau membelikannya?"

"Tentu. Katakan yang kau inginkan."

Melihat tatapan antusias Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa geli. "Tidak ada yang dia minta. Hanya segelas susu itu cukup aku rasa."

"Aku benar-benar akan membelikannya, Luhan." Sehun berpikir jika Luhan hanya merasa sungkan untuk menjawab jujur sehingga ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bersungguh-sungguh.

Luhan berbalik memunggungi Sehun untuk kembali membuat susu yang sempat tertunda. "Aku benar-benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun, Sehun. Dia tidak memiliki banyak keinginan." Menghadap kembali kepada Sehun dengan satu gelas susu yang sudah ada di tangan. "Istirahatlah."

"Aku tidak lelah."

"Aku ingatkan jika tadi kau sempat mengeluh lelah." Mencibir Sehun dan meminum susu yang memiliki rasa tawar itu sampai tidak bersisa.

Luhan hampir ingin menyeka sisa susu yang menempel pada permukaan bibirnya, namun Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dengan senyuman tipis. "Jangan diusap."

"Kenapa?"

Tidak menjawab, Sehun justru menarik pinggang Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan lidah menjulur keluar, membesihkan sisa susu yang ada di sekitar bibir Luhan. Mata Luhan sempat membola beberapa detik namun meredup sampai terpejam tenang ketika bibir Sehun mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sesapan lembut.

Tanpa kecanggungan seperti dulu, Luhan membalas, melumat bibir atas Sehun dengan tangan bergelayut pada leher Sehun. Keduanya saling melepas rindu sampai ciuman itu berakhir dengan kecupan kebahagiaan yang saling mereka tukar di akhir.

Sehun tersenyum simpul begitu pula dengan Luhan. Kening mereka masih menyatu dalam tatapan penuh cinta yang terpancar. Tidak ada yang berniat menjauh, seolah ini adalah waktu berharga yang tidak akan bisa kembali terulang -Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"Malam ini temani aku tidur." Sehun berkata pelan. Sebuah kecupanpun ia berikan di bibir Luhan.

"Chris akan menangis jika terbangun dan tidak ada aku di sana."

"Dia sudah besar. Kau sudah seharunya membiarkan dia tidur sendirian. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menemaninya tidur?"

"Itu hanya karena terbiasa, Sehun. Dulu kami hanya memiliki satu ranjang."

"Sekarang kau memiliki banyak ranjang. Jadi biarkan dia tidur sendirian dan kau bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Ah, jadi siapa yang lebih besar di sini? Kau atau Chris? Kenapa aku harus tidur bersamamu?"

"Karena kau adalah ibu dari anakku."

Jawaban Sehun terdengar simple. Atau mungkin pasaran? Tapi kenapa hatinya Luhan rasakan begitu sejuk saat mendengarnya? Jantungnya bahkan berdetak parah sampai mampu menimbulkan seburat merah muda hangat yang terasa menjalar pada pipinya.

Bisakah ia tau? Sejak kapan pria ini pandai mengucapkan perkataan romantis? Jangan buat Luhan meninggal sebelum melahirkan, Oh Sehun!

"Jangan hanya diam." Sehun menyentil jahil hidung Luhan, membuat hati Luhan turun dari atas awan yang membawanya terbang. "Jawab'iya. Aku ingin bersamamu." Memeluk Luhan kembali yang hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk pelan.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia membiarkan Chris tidur sendirian, atau.. membiarkan Sehun mendapakan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Sehun. Ia lebih dulu berjalan masuk mendahului Luhan yang berjalan pelan dengan pandangan mengamati. Mata Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana isi dari kamar pria yang sekarang bersetatus sebagai kekasihnya. Mengenang kalau tempat inilah yang membawa mereka bisa sampai sejauh ini.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau bisa kembali ke tempat ini."

Melihat Luhan hanya diam berdiri di tempat, Sehun pun menarik Luhan dan membuat Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang. "Kau teringat malam itu?" Berlutut di depan Luhan yang menatap lurus pada dirinya.

"Heuum.. bagaimana semuanya terjadi aku masih sangat mengingatnya."

"Apa itu kenangan buruk untukmu?"

"Entahlah." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya."Jika aku menganggap itu sebagai kenangan buruk pada kenyataannya aku besyukur karena sekarang aku mengandung dia. Tapi aku pun tidak bisa menyebut itu sebagai kenangan baik karena setiap mengingatnya aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiriku. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, yang selalu membuatku sadar jika hidupku seperti ini."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tertawa hambar dengan sendu. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan meremasnya pelan. "Apapun itu, aku minta jangan mengingatnya jika memang itu akan melukaimu. Semuanya terjadi atas kesalahanku dan aku ingin segala kenangan buruk yang kau miliki bisa aku hapus dan menggantinya dengan kenangan indah."

"Banyak kenangan buruk yang aku ingat. Walau itu bukan sepenuhnya karena dirimu tapi aku harap kau benar-benar akan mampu untuk menghapusnya."

"Aku akan mencobanya. Karena itu.."

"Karena itu?" Luhan mengulang ucapan terakhir Sehun karena melihat jika ucapan Sehun tertahan di kalimat akhir.

"Teruslah bersamaku. Tetaplah berada di sampingku."

"Sekuntum bunga tidak akan lepas dari tangkainya jika tidak ada yang memtik. Selama aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkanmu maka aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Luhan yang mampu melegakan perasaannya. Punggung tangan Luhan ia cium berkali-kali sampai terdengar tawa renyah yang mengalun merdua dari belah bibir Luhan.

"Aku ingat jika dulu Irene keluar dari kamar ini." Kepala Sehun mendongak kepada Luhan yang tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kabar wanita itu? Ah, dan juga Soohyun. Apa aku harus bertanya tentang Hyuna juga? Atau wanita lainnya?" Memasang wajah menerka yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau pikir apa yang kami lakukan di sini?" Tidak menanggapi berlebihan sindiran Luhan, Sehun justru balik menggoda Luhan. Mungkin sekedar ingin melihat bagaimana raut menggemaskannya ibu hamil ketika tengah cemburu.

"Aku tidak sejauh itu sampai menebak-nebak. Kau jelas lebih tau dengan apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Kami melakukan hubungan seks."

Mata Luhan membola sempurna saat mendengar ucapan yang begitu mudahnya Sehun katakan. Tangannya bahkan secara kilat memukul kepala Sehun hingga Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. "Yak! Kau ini sedang berbicara dengan kekasihmu, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau melakukan hubungan seks dengan wanita lain di depanku? Kau tidak memiliki otak? Astaga, Oh Sehun memang tetaplah Oh Sehun. Aku membencimu, kau tau itu?"

"Memang apa lagi yang dilakukan wanita dewasa dan pria dewasa yang berada di satu kamar jika tidak melakukan itu? Seorang nenek tua pun tidak perlu berpikir untuk menebaknya." Tidak ingin kalah, Sehun berujar dengan nada meninggi. Matanya pun mendelik walau sesekali jatuh menatap arah lain.

Merasa kesal, Luhan beranjak dari ranjang. "Aku tidak mau menemanimu."

"Ya, ya, ya.. jangan seperti itu." Secara sigap Sehun menahan Luhan dan kembali membuat Luhan duduk. Dengan tangan bersedakep Luhan hanya diam menatap arah lain secara acuh. Dia tidak balik menatap Sehun yang kini bagai seekor anak kucing mengiba untuk mendapatkan satu porsi ikan tuna. "Itu hanya masa lalu. Aku tidak membawa wanita manapun ke sini selain dirimu." Sehun simpulkan, tidak akan lagi mencoba memancing Luhan untuk cemburu. "Aku hanya bergurau. Sekedar ingi membuatmu cemburu. Kau tidak penah terlihat cemburu padaku, aku hanya merasa pensaran." Berkata jujur karena dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Bodoh." Wajah kesal Luhan mencair. "Kau hanya tidak sadar bagaimana aku terbakar saat melihatmu bersama Hyuna."

"Ah, jadi asap yang mengepul di pesta itu dirimu?"

"Aku pikir itu perbuatanmu yang akan membakar tempat pesta karena Jonghyun." Luhan menatap menggoda kepada Sehun yang tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Asap itu muncul karena aku yang berniat membakar Jonghyun jika tidak melepaskanmu. Kau puas?"

Luhan mengangguk sembari tertawa karena Sehun menyerah dengan raut wajah terpaksa. Melihat itu sebuah senyuman kebahagian tertoreh di bibir Sehun. Ia selalu merasa senang ketika melihat Luhan tertawa karena dirinya. Itu sebagai bentuk ganti dari segala tangis yang sudah ia sebabkan dalam kehidupan Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tawa itu berubah menjadi lengkungan indah di bibir Luhan saat mendengar ungkapan mendalam Sehun. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu berhasil merobek sanubari Sehun hingga terkoyak hancur menyerah di kakinya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu."

Dan ungkapan mendalam itu mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang terkasih yang kini memenuhi seluruh rongga kehidupan Sehun.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang mampu membuat mereka menghindar ketika jarak mulai terhapus. Menciptakan satu ciuman manis yang mereka nikmati dengan jantung berdegup kencang serta rontaan hasrat yang menjerit meminta hal lain untuk dilakukan lebih jauh.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut dan lumatan itu semakin terasa menuntut disetiap detik. Luhan hanya mampu membalas ciuman Sehun dengan sebisa mungkin. Mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan dan menduplikatnya sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak mahir dalam berhubungan intim karena dia belum pernah melakukannya dengan keingingan sendiri.

"Apa ini terlalu jauh?" Suara Sehun memberat ketika bertanya disela ciuman mereka yang masih terjalin.

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan membersihkan saliva yang ada disekitar bibir Sehun. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Sehun terdiam, memandang mata Luhan yang terkunci kepadanya. Ia tau apa yang Luhan maksudkan.

"Lakukan. Aku memberikannya kepadamu." Luhan melanjutkan dengan senyuman meyakinkan karena dirinya melihat keraguan tergambar jelas di mata Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Dia hanya akan sedikit cemburu karena ibunya berbagi kasih dengan ayahnya, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak berbuat kasar pada ibunya." Keduanya terkekeh konyol karena ucapan Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mendorong Luhan secara perlahan sampai terbaring di atas ranjang. Kaki Luhan masihlah terjuntai ke bawah, dalam posisi itu Sehun mengungkung Luhan tanpa menindih sepenuhnya tubuh Luhan. "Aku tidak akan melukai dia."

"Ya, aku percaya itu. Kau adalah ayah yang baik."

Tidak membuat waktu terbuang pecuma. Sehun merunduk dan kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka yang saling mendamba. Ciuman penuh gairah dengan selipan remasan kecil yang Sehun berikan pada payudara Luhan mampu mengundang segala gejolak untuk terbangun demi ikut menikmati suasana yang mulai terbakar hasrat.

Lengguhan lemah sarat akan kepasrahan tanpa ditahan keluar lembut melalui sela bibir Luhan. Menyentil telak birahi Sehun yang bergejolak di dalam sana. Ciuman itu terlepas karena keinginan Sehun untuk lebih dalam menelusuri kenikmatan lain tubuh Luhan. Tidak meronta dan hanya mampu bergerak resah, Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengukir jejak kemerahan di leher putihnya. Tidak memusingkan alasan apa yang akan ia pakai jika nanti Baekhyun memincing dengan tatapan menggeoda.

Merasa risi pada apa yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan, Sehun melepas lingerinya secara cepat. Melemparnya asal dan menatap tubuh molek Luhan yang kini hanya tertutupi sepasang dalaman tidak berarti. Peluh terlihat menetes dari leher Luhan sampai jatuh pada belahan dada Luhan. Napas Luhan yang memburu membuat payudaranya bergerak seirama sehingga semakin terlihat berlipat ganda lebih menggoda di mata Sehun.

"Duduklah."

Walau masih merasa lemas, Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun suruhkan. Ia kembali duduk dan membiarkan Sehun melepas bra yang ia kenakan. Tatapan Sehun terkunci penuh napsu pada tumpahan payudara Luhan yang terlihat semakin membesar dan kecang. Bagai seekor tikus yang menemukan kejunnya, Sehun segera menyesap putting Luhan hingga pekikkan yang diselingi desahan terdengar cukup kencang.

Sehun menggigit gemas putting payudaranya. Tangan Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dan mendorong kepala Sehun untuk semakin dalam menyesap putting miliknya yang mengeras. "Sehuunn.." Luhan melafalkan nama Sehun penuh pemujaan serta kenikmatan.

Prianya sungguh mampu membuat Luhan melupakan segalanya dengan cepat. Ia bahka merintih memohon ketika Sehun melepaskan pagutannya pada putting Luhan.

Tersenyum senang karena melihat Luhan yang tidak berdaya, Sehun melesakan kepalanya pada perpotongan payudara Luhan dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti memberi kecupan manis di permukaan kulit Luhan. Sehun sangat ingin memakan Luhan, menggagahi Luhan terasa tidak akan mampu untuk menuntaskan hasrat miliknya. Ia berlutut di hadapan kaki Luhan yang masih menjuntai dan menarik celana dalam dari kaki mulus Luhan. Sehun mengecupi dua kaki Luhan secara bergantian, mulai dari mata kaki dan merambat naik pada paha Luhan.

Merasakan sentuhan mejalar itu membuat Luhan meremas bad cover milik Sehun dan secara reflek menjepit kepala Sehun yang sudah menciumi area kewanitaannya. Luhan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya dengan mata sayu yang terus melirik kepada Sehun.

Lidah Sehun mulai menjilat bibir vagina Luhan yang sudah lembab. Sesekali Sehun akan menghisap kuat klitoris Luhan sampai desahan keras Luhan keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Sehun menyukai wangi vagina Luhan hingga membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama bermain dengan bagian pribadi Luhan.

Ia menarik kepala Sehun yang masih bersarang di tengah selangkanya agar tidak terus bermain dengan area kewanitannya. Luhan adalah wanita yang memiliki rasa sensitive tinggi pada bagian klitorisnya dan ia bisa saja orgasme jika Sehun terus bermain dengan klitorisnya. Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan Sehun membalas tanpa segan. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sehun gunakan dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Sehun.

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri di hadapan Luhan, melepas celana yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan dengan bangga penis besarnya yang berdiri tegak kepada Luhan. Pipi Luhan bersemu, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena rasa malu yang datang menyergap pada dirinya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang benar-benar didasari cinta dan Luhan tidak menyangka akan melewatinya bersama Sehun. Pria yang bahkan tidak pernah Luhan duga kedatangannya.

"Jangan melihat arah lain. Aku ada di depanmu bukan di sampingmu." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan untuk kembali menatapnya. Senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Sehun saat melihat kegugupan tergambar jelas di wajah Luhan. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu, jadi kenapa kau merasa gugup?" Dengan jahil Sehun berujar menggoda membuat Luhan menatap dirinya dengan sebal. "Kau menyukainya ?" Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan secara perlahan membuat tubuh Luhan jatuh kembali kebelakang. "Jawab, Luhan.. apa kau menyukainya?" Menciumi telinga Luhan dan meniup ceruk leher Luhan. Menghantarkan hembusan hangat yang terasa menggelitik di sana.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan rangsangan yang kembali Sehun berikan untuknnya. Ia menyukainya dan menikmati sentuhan Sehun tapi gila jika ia mengakuinya. Sebuah kecupan bertubi-tubi terasa di bibir membuat matanya terbuka dan mendapati Sehun sudah menindihi tubuhnya.

Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan yang masih terjuntai di lantai untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan yang basah oleh keringat. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya.." Semirik sexy Sehun terlihat, membuat Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas.

Apa terlalu terlihat jika ia menyukainya?

"Aaaakkkkhhh, Sehun!" Luhan terpekik saat Sehun tanpa aba-aba memasuki vaginanya. Jari-jari Luhan mecengkram bahu Sehun dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Lubang vaginanya terasa berdenyut perih.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan dan menggigit kecil leher Luhan sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat pada penisnya yang diremas kuat oleh vagina Luhan. Lubang vagina Luhan terasa ketat seperti tidak pernah dijamah dan melahirkan. "Kau yakin Chris adalah anakmu?" Ia menatap Luhan dengan sesekali mendesis.

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun. Merasa pertanyaan Sehun adalah pertanyaan bodoh. "Tentu, Chris adalah anakku.."

Sehun terkekeh dan menghapus satu tetes airmata di pipi kanan Luhan. "Apa sakit?" Satu anggukan Sehun dapatkan sebagai jawaban. "Maaf, tapi akan terasa semakin sakit jika perlahan. Setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan gantinya."

"Bodoh! Kau bejanji akan berhati-hati dan tidak melukai dia."

"Tentu aku akan berhati-hati tapi kau terlalu menggairahkan jadi jangan salahkan aku jika mungkin aku keluar dari kendali."

"Yak!" Luhan mendelik dan memukul bahu Sehun dengan keras. "Kau sudah berjanji, Oh Sehun."

Melihat itu Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tau tapi kau seperti tidak pernah dijamah pria, Luhan. Maksudku, apa suamimu dulu tidak pernah menyentuhmu? Aku sejak dulu merasa pensaran. Bukan kah kau sudah mempunyai anak tapi kau bahkan lebih nikmat dari anak gadis berusia tiga puluh tahunan."

Luhan terdiam, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia mulapakan fakta kalau Sehun belum tahu betul denagn kenyataan pahit yang ia pendam. Bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti jika tau kalau Chris hanya hasil dari tragedy pemerkosaan? Apa Sehun akan merasa jijik atau..

"Luhan."

Sadar dari lamunannya karena terguran Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bisa kau tidak menanyakan itu? Aku milikmu sekarang."

Melihat segaris tipis luka pada mata Luhan, Sehun tau kalau ada yang salah di sini. Mencoba merubah suasana agar kembali hangat Sehun memasang senyuman lebar. "Baiklah.. aku akan menjadi seseorang yang menjamahmu setiap hari mulai sekarang." Dan hanya gurauan semcam itu yang mampu ia lontarkan untuk menutupi rasa ingin taunya. Biar nanti ia cari tahu sendiri. "Luhan.."

Luhan hanya menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan lirikan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dengan lembut Sehun mencium dua bola mata Luhan yang reflek terpejam. Ciuman Sehun turun menuju pucuk hidung mungil Luhan dan berakhir di belah bibir Luhan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gila. Ia melumat lembut belah bibir Luhan secara bergantian dan mulai menggerakan penisnya di dalam lubang vagina Luhan.

Perlahan lumatan Sehun terasa semakin tergesa saat tempo penisnya terus bertambah cepat. Luhan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan mencengkram kuat dua lengan Sehun. Tubuhnya tersentak kuat saat Sehun secara telak menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Sehun bisa dengan sangat cepat menemukan titik G-spot milik Luhan membuat desahan Luhan menggila diiringi keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Walau ini bukan yang pertama untuk mereka. Walau semuanya pun bahkan masih terasa sama, tapi lingkupan cinta mampu membuat semuanya terasa berbeda. Ini terasa hangat, ini terasa menyenangkan dan ini terasa menakjubkan saat semuanya keluar menyatu, berbaur dalam satu tarikan napas.

Menyaksikan bagaimana keringat jatuh membasahai Sehun, bagaimana Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta dalam bisikan serak mampu membuat Luhan mengobati luka kelamnya yang disebabkan pria tak bernama. Biarkan semua ini membasuh luka, kesedihan, air mata dan kenangan masa lalu. Luhan ingin menguburnya, memendam sepenuhnya sampai tidak mampu ia ingat walau ia ingin.

.

.

"Di mana Chris?" Sehun muncul memasuki dapur dan segera mencium bibir Luhan tanpa malu walau di depan mereka kini ada bibi Gong yang segera menunduk canggung.

Luhan dengan jengah memukul Sehun pelan. "Jangan melakukannya di depan orang."

"Malakukan ini?"

Bibi Gong tersenyum saat Sehun justru kembali mencium bibir Luhan. Melihat Luhan tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, bibi Gong pun keluar tanpa Sehun minta.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap tanpa salah kepada Luhan yang mendelik. "Aku hanya bertanya. Di mana Chris?"

Tidak ingin beradu emosi dengan Sehun, Luhan pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk sang jagoan kecilnya. "Dia masih di sekolah."

Sehun tanpa ragu menarik Luhan membawa Luhan untuk duduk di atas pangkuanya. Sejak malam itu dia tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk mencumbu Luhan. "Jam berapa pulang?" Bahkan sekarang, tidak peduli pada masakan Luhan yang terbengkalai.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjemputnya."

Luhan tertawa geli. "Masih tidak menyerah? Dia bahkan menolak saat kau mendekatinya."

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau harusnya membantuku untuk mendekati Chris."

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu untuk dekat dengan Chris?"

"Karena kau adalah ibunya." Sehun merengkuh Luhan lebih erat sembari menghujami tengkuk Luhan dengan kecupan yang mampu membuat Luhan ikut terhanyut.

Di tengah kesadarannya Luhan mencoba untuk kembali berdiri tapi dengan sigap Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan dan semakin jauh mencumbui area leher Luhan. Berkali-kali Luhan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang sudah meremas payudaranya tapi Sehun selalu menampik tangan Luhan dan justru menahan pergerakannya.

"Sehhhuunn..aaahhh."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil penuh permohonan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan beralih mengecup telinga Luhan. "Jangan mendesah, Luhan. Bibi Gong bisa mendengarnya."

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya dan demi Tuhan! Itu benar-benar sulit untuk dilakukan. "Jangan bermian-main, Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main." Sehun mencium bibir ranum Luhan dengan menggebu, tangannya secara perlahan semakin kuat meremas payudara Luhan membuat Luhan mati-matian mempertahankan diri untuk tidak lebih terbuai. Mata Sehun terbuka, mengamati dengan baik bagaimana Luhan menikmati ciuman mereka. Saat merasakan napas Luhan mulai menderu, bertanda jika hasratnya sudah tergelitik. Secara tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri membuat Luhan menatap bingung kepada dirinya. "Aku lupa jika aku memiliki janji. Aku akan pergi sebelum menjemput Chris." Berujar enteng dan pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang mendelik dengan tatapan tidak menduga.

Jadi, Sehun sedang mengerjainya? Sial! "Itu memalukan Luhan." Menyadari dirinya jika sudah terpancing sentuhan Sehun membuat Luhan menggerutu sebal. Terlebih wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat penuh kemenangan saat pergi.

Ah, menjengkelkan! Pipinya merona sekarang.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di pelataran sekolah. Matanya mengamati pintu gerbang yang sudah terbuka –bertanda class telah dibubarkan- secara cermat agar tidak melewatankan kemunculan Chris di sana. Sebuah senyuman tertoreh manis di bibir Sehun saat melihat anak kebanggaan Luhan muncul bersama sesosok gadis kecil. Ia dengan cepat keluar dan menghampiri Chris tanpa peduli dengan identitasnya yang dibuka lebar.

"Hai."

Chris melirik kesal kepada Sehun yang tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Berbeda dengan Sarang yang terdiam penuh keterpesonaan.

"Dia temanmu?" Sehun menunjuk Sarang. "Kenalkan putri kecil. Aku ayah dari bocah ini."

Sarang berkedip beberapa kali sampai ia sadar dan membungkuk kepada Sehun yang sudah berlutut. "Namaku Sarang, paman. Aku teman Chris. Tapi Chris bilang dia tidak memiliki ayah. Apa paman benar-benar ayah Chris?" Tatapan mata Sarang bergulir kepada Chris juga Sehun secara tidak yakin.

Sementara Chris hanya diam, menatap Sehun yang masih terfokus kepada Sarang.

"Ya, aku ayah Chris. Bukan begitu, Chris?"

"Chris tidak mau mempunyai ayah seperti paman Sehun."

Mendengar jawaban ketus Chris, Sehun mendesis kesal. "Benar-benar jelmaan Luhan kecil. Yak! Kau mau kemana?" Ia berteriak saat melihat Chris berjalan mendahuluinya. Sehun bergegas menghampiri Chris dan membopong Chris untuk memasuki mobil.

Sementara Yoona yang baru keluar dari gerbang, menyeringit bingung saat sekilas dirinya merasa seperti melihat Sehun. Tapi sedang apa Sehun di sini? Otaknya tidak menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu dan ia pun menyimpulkan jika yang ia lihat hanyalah kesalahan.

"Kau masih marah kepada paman karena Iron man itu?" Di dalam mobil, Sehun menyetir sembari membuka obrolan dengan bocah kecil yang kadang masih bersikap acuh kepada dirinya. "Katakan apa yang membuatmu marah? Atau.. kau mau paman belikan Iron man yang baru?" Chris hanya diam dan Sehun menarik napasnya kesal. "Jangan hanya diam. Seorang pria sejati harus berkata jujur."

"Paman jahat. Itu Iron man yang ibu beli untuk Chris."

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Chris membuka suaranya. "Mengerti.. jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Paman akan memberikannya sebagai gantinya." Mata Chris melirik ragu kepada Sehun yang mendecih kecil. Benar-benar jelmaan Luhan. "Paman tidak berbohong. Paman janji akan memberikannya tapi kau pun harus berjanji untuk tidak lagi marah kepada paman."

Chris tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Sehun yang tertawa pelan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Heumm." Dengan senang Chris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, setuju."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengusak puncak kepala Chris yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Ibu, Chris pulang."

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Chris berlari bersama Sehun yang berjalan mengikuti di belakang. Ia dengan gembira membawa Chris dalam gendongannya dan memberikan ciuman di dua pipi Chris. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Chris mendapat banyak permen karena ibu guru bilang Chris pintar."

"Itu hasil dari belajarmu setiap malam. Ibu bangga padamu."

"Chris akan memberikan ibu dua permen."

Luhan kembali mencium Chris karena merasa semakin gemas sementara Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Chris sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pulang bersama paman Sehun?"

"Heum.." Chris mengangguk.

Sehun memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana interaksi dari mereka berdua, namun pandangan Sehun jatuh pada perut Luhan yang terhimpit oleh Chris. "Chris."

Si kecil menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Kemari, biar paman yang menggendongmu."

Tidak menolak, Chris beralih pada pelukan Sehun. Melihat itu Luhan tersenyum senang sembari berpikir apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan sampai bisa menjinakkan Chris.

"Dengarkan paman. Paman ingin bicara sesuatu." Sehun menatap serius kepada Chris yang menyimak. "Mulai sekarang jangan lagi meminta gendong pada ibumu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bisa melukai adik bayi yang ada di dalam perut ibu."

"Adik bayi?"

Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan saat melihat Chris begitu terlihat kebingungan. "Kau belum menjelaskannya?"

Tanpa dosa, Luhan menggeleng membuat Sehun mendelik sebal.

"Ibu sedang hamil. Di dalam perut ibu ada adik bayi."

Chris menatap Luhan seolah bertanya tentang kebenaran ucapan Sehun. Paham dengan itu, Luhan mengangguk dan mengelus perutnya. "Chris akan menjadi kakak."

"Apa Chris bisa bermain dengan dia seperti Minji dan Minah?"

"Tentu.. dia akan menjadi teman Chris."

Chris meronta pada Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk menurunkannya. Setelah tidak lagi berada dalam gendongan Sehun, Chris berdiri di depan Luhan tepat menatap perut Luhan. "Tapi kenapa dia ada di dalam perut ibu? Cepat keluarkan.. Chris ingin bermain."

Mendengar permintaan polos Chris membuat Sehun dan Luhan menahan tawa.

"Apa ibu memakan adik bayi?"

Tersenyum simpul, Luhan pun berlutut di depan Chris. "Tidak sayang, ibu tidak memakannya. Dia harus ada di dalam perut ibu sampai dia menjadi besar."

Kening Chris berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Sepertimu. Dulu kau ada di dalam perut ibu selama sembilan bulan. Setelah Chris besar Chris keluar dan menjadi seperti sekarang. Kau harus menunggu sampai adik bayi menjadi besar. Apa Chris bisa menunggu?"

Mengerti dengan penjelasan Luhan, Chris mengangguk disertai senyuman lebar.

"Karena itu, jangan lagi meminta gendong pada ibumu. Itu bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Chris menjawab pasti pertanyaan Sehun. "Tapi kenapa adik bayi ada di dalam perut ibu? Kenapa tidak di perut Chris? Apa di dalam perut ibu tidak sesak?" Chris menatap bingung kepada Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

Sifatnya yang banyak ingin tau membuat Sehun kualahan hingga ia memutuskan pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chris dengan benar.

.

.

From Kyungsoo : **Eonni, apa kita bisa bertemu besok? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan.**

Luhan membaca sederet pesan dari Kyungsoo dengan alis bertaut. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mengajak untuk bertemu. Luhan merasa bingung sekarang dengan apa yang harus ia jawab karena perutnya tidak mungkin lagi bisa disembunyikan.

"Siapa?" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan membaca pesan yang masih belum Luhan tutup. "Kyungsoo. Dia sodara Donghae kan?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang mengedikkan bahu. Kini mereka ada di dalam kamar. Bersiap untuk tidur. "Apa aku harus menemuinya?"

"Kenapa ragu?"

"Dia belum tau jika aku hamil."

"Ada aku yang menjadi ayah biologis anakmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kau."

"Temui dia jika kau ingin. Jangan membatasi diri karena profesiku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Luhan tersenyum dan berhambur dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia berjingkrak senang karena memang sudah lama ia tidak menemui Kyungsoo ataupun Minseok. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku pastikan mulut mereka bisa menjaga rahasia kita."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan balas memeluk Luhan. Mendengar Luhan mengatakan **Rahasia** mampu membuat Sehun merasa berdosa. Ia menjerat Luhan dalam kesulitan, mengikat Luhan tanpa kejelasan dan mengurung Luhan atas dasar kesepakatan. Haruskan ia membuat semua ini tidak lagi menjadi rahasia? Haruskah ia menikahi Luhan? Hatinya Sehun rasakan mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Pilihannya terasa masih bercabang penuh kebimbangan.

.

.

"Eonni.. lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan selembar amplop cokelat yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Luhan balas tersenyum tanpa tau jika Kyungsoo meremas amplop itu cukup erat.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Lohaaaaaaaaa! Ada yang masih inget FF ini? Ada yang kangen FF ini? Ada yang gagal move dari FF ini? Ada yang baper ma FF ini? Lmao akhirnya setelah diteror sana-sini aku berhasil up chap 17 yang nulisnya penuh perjuangan TT Buat yang selalu nagih ni FF di FB, BBM ataupun di kolom review. Maafkan daku ya /bow/ yang ngira aku hiatus, engga ko tapi bulan puasa emang FF ini libur jadi baru ke up sekarang. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya, jadi bisa ganti penantian panjang kalian^^

NC yang diminta aku kasih, ga tau rasanya apa karena aku kan masih polos hahaha yang penting ada lol jadi-jadi rahasia apa lagi yang bisa kalian baca? Itu amplop apa yang Kyungsoo bawa? Mau tau nextnya? Ayo review lagi^^

Pada kaget kalo ternyata Yifan sama Sehun kakak adek lol ga pada nyangka ya lmao ya sama aja kalo gitu ma Yifan. Dia juga ga nyangka kalo Baekhyun kenal Sehun, adik dia sendiri. Karena banyak yang udah paham kenapa Luhan ama Kris putus jadi aku ga kasih flashback^^ kalo masih ga paham bisa baca ulang chap sebelumnya. Itu kaya semacam putus tanpa penjelasan.

Preview next chap aku kasih buat bonus. "Kau bisa berbahasa mandarin?" –Luhan. "Paman Kris." –Chris.

Kwon : Iyakah? Aku malah belum liat DOTS lol

Selubyuu : Dia kaget karena liat Baekhyun sama Sehun.

Kaika0788 & Gyn125 & Hana Oh : Thanks udah mau nyoba mampir^^

Paizah . exotic : PINTTER BANGET! SERATUS JEMPOL!

Sehunluhan0409 : Ok ga papa^^ salam kenal juga. Ditunggu next reviewnya.

Nopwillinekaisoo : Luhan ga tau beb siapa yang perkosa dia hahaha

Princess . hangul : Bukan flashback. Iya Yifan udah ketemu Baekhyun tapi dia kan ga tau kalo Baek kenal Sehun. jadi pas tau itu dia kaya kaget aja orang yang dia cari2 ga taunya kenal adek dia sendiri. Yah ini ga sastra lol

Chenma & minami kz : Aw, makasih review romobongannya

Ga tau mungkin karena FF ini nelur satu bulan lebih ya jadi review tembus dua ratus dan aku seneng banget baca review kalian yang super antusias ommmmggggggg! Bapanya Chris siapa? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa? Emang siapa menurut kalian? Yuhuuuuuu.. bagian itu di depan mata!

Aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk semua review kalian yang sukses bikin aku semangat^^ pokoknya kalian The Best! Kalian yang terbaik dan terkeceh! Untuk pembaca baru, selamat datang dan salam kenal ya^^ semoga betah di sini..

Ok, berhubung FF ini ngaret lama.. jadi langsung aku post tanpa cantumin nama FFn kalian karena itu bakal memakan waktu dua hari lagi buat up. Tapi yang jelas aku baca review kalian semua dan berterima kasih sepenuh hati sama kalian^^ untuk yang follow dan favorit juga terima kasih^^

Kita ketemu di next chap.. semoga ga lama lagi.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ See you.. love you all


	18. Chapter 18

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menemui Luhan?"

Pagi itu Jongin yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang terus menatapi Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tas tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan untuk balik menatap kepada Jongin. "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan. Donghae oppa benar-benar menyebalkan! Jika Luhan tau apa isi amplop itu mungkin dia bisa saja mengeluarkan tanduknya di tempat."

Mendengar itu Jongin tertawa geli. "Kau berlebihan.. minta dia untuk membukanya saat di rumah bukan di sana agar kau tidak terkena tanduknya."

"Kau benar." Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk namun raut kekhawatiran tidak bisa hilang dari wajah cantiknya. "Aku akan berhati-hati untuk bicara nanti."

"Jadi apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Heum.. aku sedikit memiliki keberanian." Kyungsoo tertawa singkat, menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk suaminya yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang. "Kau memang suamiku yang terbaik."

"Kau pun adalah istriku yang terbaik." Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang untuk menunggu siang."

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Aku akan pergi nanti siang setelah melihat café kita."

Kyungsoo duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin. "Baik, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Berujar dengan kedipan mata penuh arti.

Keduanya tersenyum dan Jongin menjadi yang lebih dulu mendekat, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang tidak ragu untuk menyambut. Tangan Jongin bergerak membuka kancing piyama Kyungsoo untuk memulai kesenangan yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

"Chris.. bawa bekalmu." Luhan mengejar Chris yang sudah berlari ke depan karena ia sedikit mengalami keterlambatan untuk bangun pagi. "Jangan lupa makan itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti bu." Chris mengangguk paham setelah menerima bekal dari Luhan. "Chris pergi bu." Memberi ciuman di pipi Luhan dan segera memasuki mobil yang sekarang sudah Sehun sediakan untuk mengantar Chris sekolah.

"Kami pergi nona." Sang supir berpamitan kepada Luhan yang mengangguk sebelum memasuki mobil.

Dengan senyuman manis, Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Chris yang menyembulkan kepalanya lewat jendela sembari membalas lambaian Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini Chris terlihat girang juga senang dan Luhan merasa bahagia melihat senyuman tak kunjung meredup dari bibir anaknya.

"Pagi."

Dan senyuman itu pun sama tak beranjak dari bibir miliknya.

"Pagi.." Luhan membalas sapaan Sehun yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Chris sudah berangkat?"

"Ya. Dia sedikit terburu-buru karena terlambat bangun. Bagaimana denganmu, kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum. Aku menunggumu."

Luhan mendecih geli dan berjalan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam dengan Sehun yang masih memeluk erat dirinya. "Untuk apa menungguku?"

"Mungkin kau berniat memandikanku."

"Itu menakutkan, Oh Sehun." Pelukan Sehun, Luhan lepas. Dirinya menatap ngeri kepada Sehun yang tersenyum miring.

"Menakutkan apanya? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Luhan."

"Jangan mendekat, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Luhan yang kembali seperti salah tingkah juga penuh waspada ketika ia mendekat. "Jadi, kau yang memandikanku atau aku yang memandikanmu?"

"Tidak dua-duanya." Luhan mengambil langkah lebar dan Sehun mengikutinya dengan langkah santai.

"Kau tidak akan lepas, Luhan." Namun ketika melihat Luhan berlari Sehun segera mengerjarnya lebih cepat sampai Luhan berhasil Sehun raih kembali dalam pelukannya dari belakang. "Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak akan bisa lepas."

Luhan tertawa dan mengangguki perkataan Sehun. "Aku tau, sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Sehun baralih membopong Luhan tanpa menghiraukan perintah Luhan, membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka sendiri. "Aku baru akan melepaskanmu di kamar nanti."

Luhan mendecih namun dia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Sehun. "Kau curang. Aku harus memasak untuk makan siang Chris."

"Untuk apa aku membayar bibi Gong jika kau tetap harus memasak? Biarkan bibi tua itu memasak sendiri." Pintu kamar, Sehun buka dan ia tutup kembali. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanya diam bersamaku." Membaringkan Luhan di atas ranjang dengan dirinya berada di atas tubuh Luhan.

"Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo nanti siang." Luhan tau apa yang Sehun inginkan, dan dia sekedar mengingatkan.

"Itu masih empat jam dari sekarang, Lu." Tangan Sehun merambat pada paha Luhan yang terbuka karena gaun tidurnya tersingkab ke atas. "Dan aku hanya membutuhkan tiga jam dari empat jam yang kau miliki." Berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan sembari menarik celana dalam yang Luhan kenakan.

Tanpa peduli persetujuan Luhan, karena Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan menolak. Sehun pun mulai mencium bibir Luhan dan menekan kejantanannya pada vagina Luhan yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

Keduanya saling bertukar sentuhan dan belaian. Remasan lembut yang Sehun berikan pada payudaranya tidak hanya mengunci rapat bibir Luhan untuk mengeluh tentang segala kegiatannya yang menjadi tertunda, tapi akal sehat Luhan pun menjadi berkabut penuh napsu yang membuat dirinya merintih meminta kehangatan Sehun di dalam sana.

Dengan keadaan tubuh tanpa tertutupi apapun, Sehun hanya mampu mendesis nikmat karena pergerakan Luhan di atas tubuhnya yang berbaring. Dia sesekali memandangi bagaimana erotisnya Luhan yang mendesah sembari menguasai permainan. Dua payudara Luhan bahkan bergerak seirama menciptakan pemandangan yang semakin menakjubkan di mata Sehun.

Merasa tidak tahan untuk tetap diam, Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan membungkam bibir Luhan yang mendesah sensual. Mereka saling melumat panas dengan Luhan yang memainkan nipple milik Sehun dan Sehun yang membantu pergerakan Luhan agar semakin cepat.

Pagi di salah satu hari musim panas itu kian semakin bertambah panas oleh percikan api cinta yang membara. Sehun maupun Luhan melupakan semuanya, bahkan melupakan jika di rumah itu ada bibi Gong yang menatap bingung pada makanan di meja yang masih tersaji lengkap.

"Kemana Luhan dan tuan Sehun?" Bergumam bingung bibi Gong hanya mengedikan bahu dan memulai hari dengan membersihkan lantai.

.

.

Merapikan penampilannya sebentar, Kyungsoo pun meyakinkan diri dan mulai memasuki salah satu café tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu Luhan. Mata bulatnya melirik segala arah dan melihat sosok Luhan yang sudah duduk di meja sesuai pesanan mereka. "Eonni.. lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan selembar amplop cokelat yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Luhan balas tersenyum tanpa tau jika Kyungsoo meremas amplop itu cukup erat. Dia hanya sedikit gugup sekarang. Kyungsoo berjanji akan menjambak rambut Donghae jika pria itu pulang dari Jepang sebagai ganti semua ini.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebrang Luhan.

"Tidak, aku baru datang. Mau pesan makanan?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk."

Seorang pelayan datang setelah Luhan panggil. Keduanya memilih makanan yang diinginkan dan kembali saling tersenyum ketika pelayan itu pergi untuk menyiapkan.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu, Kyung.."

"Aku pun merindukanmu eonni. Beberapa kali aku ingin mengunjungimu di apartemen tapi Baekhyun eonni selalu melarang dengan sagala alasan yang memusingkan. Aku curiga kalau dia berniat menjauhkanmu dariku."

Luhan terkekeh geli saat mendengar cibiran Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun membuat alibi untuk menutupi semuanya, Luhan menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah sekarang kepada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, tapi Baekhyun melakukan itu karena aku tidak tinggal di sana."

"Sungguh!" Mata Kyungsoo melebar terkejut. "Jadi di mana kau tinggal? Kenapa harus berbohong?" Bibir tebal Kyungsoo merengut lucu dengan tatapan sedih yang kentara.

"Maaf, tapi keadaan saat itu tidak mengizinkanku untuk memberitahu siapapun. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Dengan pandangan bersalah, Luhan mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk tanpa perotes.

"Eonni, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku serahkan padamu." Amplop cokelat itu Kyungsoo sodorkan kepada Luhan. "Ini pemberian dari Donghae oppa."

"Donghae?" Luhan segera mengambil amplop itu, berniat membukanya namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menahan pergerakan Luhan sembari tersenyum kaku.

"Kau bisa membukanya nanti saat di rumah, sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah bercerita tentang rahasiamu."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega ketika amplop itu kembali Luhan taruh di atas meja. "Tapi eonni, bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar-benar tidak tau apapun tentang isi amplop itu, jadi aku mohon jika kau tidak ingin menerimanya cukup sobek dan jangan melampiaskan pertanyaanmu padaku."

"Bukankah itu terdengar seperti kau tau isinya?"

Kyungsoo menatap arah lain saat sadar akan kebodohannya dalam berbicara. Melihat kepala Kyungsoo yang jatuh menunduk, Luhan hanya tertawa geli. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun kepadamu."

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda." Pelayan yang sama kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang ia sajikan rapi di atas meja. Membungkuk singkat kemudian berlalu menuju meja lainnya.

"Tapi jika aku boleh menyarankan, lebih baik kau menerimanya eonni."

"Akan aku lihat nanti." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana cafemu? Kapan akan di buka?"

Wajah masam Kyungsoo berubah menjadi berseri saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dia dengan antusias menatap kepada Luhan. "Pembukaannya minggu depan. Kau harus datang!"

"Baik aku akan datang."

Kedua wanita berbeda usia itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan diselingi memakan, makanan pesanan mereka. Saling melepas rindu sembari bercanda gurau layaknya anak remaja tengah menunggu senja tiba.

.

.

"Kau pulang cepat?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol saat melihat kedatangan pria itu di apartemnnya. Dia membantu mengambil tas kantor yang Chanyeol bawa juga melepaskan jas yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Meeting ditunda. Kau tidak pergi?"

"Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini. Kau lupa?"

"Ya, aku lupa."

Baekhyun mendecih dan menaruh jas juga tas Chanyeol di dalam kamar. "Mau aku siapkan air hangat? Kopi, teh atau makan malam?" Menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk tenang di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku akan menyiapkan sendiri jika aku lapar." Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku pegal." Mengeluh lesu sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sisinya.

"Mau aku pijat?"

"Pijatanmu hanya seperti seekor semut menginjak kaki gajah."

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa singkat.

"Baek."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang sudah menegakan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah?" Tatapan mata Chanyeol bertaut dengan Baekhyun secara serius.

"Nanti, Yeol. Aku belum siap."

"Kau tidak berniat menikah dengan pria lain, bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku menikah dengan pria lain? Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu, tapi tunggu beberapa tahun lagi."

"Kau aneh. Semua wanita memimpikan untuk dinikahi kekasihnya tapi kau justru terus menunda-nunda. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Chanyeol memincing curiga.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Kita menikah sekarang ataupu nanti tidak ada yang berbeda. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu.."

Bahu Chanyeol jatuh menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu." Berujar pelan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Pria pintar." Baekhyun mengusak rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ia beranjak dari sofa namun Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Bantu aku menidurkannya."

Pandangan mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang Chanyeol tunjuk, kemudian ia mendelik kepada Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Kenapa dia terbangun?"

"Karena dia menginginkanmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk di sofa. "Kau tau cara yang baik untuk membuatnya tenang, Baek." Cumbuan mulai merambati leher Baekhyun. Tanpa segan Chanyeol bahkan menuntun jemari Baekhyun menuju penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak di dalam sana.

Tidak mampu mengelak, Baekhyun pun mulai meremas penis Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol di bibir bawahnya. Mereka semakin mendekat, sampai Baekhyun beralih pada pangkuan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menelanjangi dirinya.

Kegiatan itu berlanjut semakin intim, mengabaikan niatan untuk makan malam. Rasa lelah yang dirasakan tubuh Chanyeol pun berubah menjadi stamina agar dapat memuaskan Baekhyun yang selalu meminta lebih dari yang ia mampu.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuh. Dirinya yang sudah siap untuk beristirahat duduk di tepi ranjang namun matanya menangkap amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Itu pemberian Donghae yang belum ia ketahui isinya.

Merasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat karena Sehun tidak ada di kamar, Luhan pun membuka amplop itu yang ternyata berisikan beberapa lembar kertas. Satu-satu Luhan baca dan ia amati, kemudian helaan napas yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Kertas-kertas itu kembali Luhan masukan ke dalam amplop. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi Luhan tidak berniat menyobeknya seperti saran Kyungsoo. Lebih baik dia mengembalikan itu kepada Donghae nanti setelah pulang dari Jepang.

Beranjak dari ranjang, Luhan pun menaruh amplop itu ditempat yang menurutnya aman agar Sehun tidak menemukannya. Tentu itu akan menjadi panjang jika kecemburuan Sehun sudah turut ambil bagian.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang masuk sembari mengobrol lewat sambungan ponsel. Keningnnya menyeringit tipis saat yang didengarnya Sehun berbicara bukan dalam bahasa Korea, melainkan bahasa Mandarin. "Kau bisa berbahasa mandarin?"

Sehun menatap Luhan setelah obrolannya terputus. "Aku beberapa kali memainkan film China. Ada yang salah?" Ponsel miliknya Sehun letakan di atas meja nakas lalu ia membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. "Selain itu ada hal yang membuatku sangat ahli dalam berbahasa mandarin." Berkata tenang tanpa menatap Luhan yang bahkan menjadi diam di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku ingin mandi." Sehun berlalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sementara Luhan tanpa berkedip terus mengolah suara Sehun ketika berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin hingga menjadi sebuah ingatan. Intonasi Sehun, bagaimana gaya bicara Sehun dan dialek Sehun sama persis dengan pria itu, pria tanpa nama.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Bibir Luhan berucap kaku. "Ya, itu tidak mungkin." Dirinya menghirup udara lalu dikeluarkan kembali hingga hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Kejadian itu sudah lama, sangat lama dan mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Ia tidak mungkin masih mengingat jelas kejadian malam itu, kan? Pasti ada beberapa yang ia lupakan dan suara Sehun hanya sebuah kebetulan atau dia yang salah mengira. Ya, benar seperti itu..

Otak Luhan mencoba membantah semua perasangka hatinya dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Dia meyakinkan diri jika suara Sehun hanya sebuah kebetulan walaupun dirinya masih sangat mengingat jelas setiap detail kejadian dari yang terkecil sekalipun.

Tidak mungkin Tuhan melemparnya kembali pada pria itu.

Luhan berjalan munuju ranjang.

Tidurlah dan kau akan melupakannya, Luhan.

Berbaring lalu menutup matanya sebisa mungkin.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tersenyum melihat Luhan yang meringkuk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Ia senang setiap menyadari jika Luhan ada di sisinya dan Sehun harap kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah lenyap selama-lamanya.

Ia berjanji akan menjaga Luhan, Chris dan anak dalam kandungan Luhan dengan baik.

Itu adalah janji Sehun kepada Tuhan.

.

.

"Hari minggu!" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Chris setelah matanya terbuka untuk menyambut pagi. Dia dengan semangat turun dari ranjang dan berlari penuh kehati-hatian untuk menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar yang sudah ia ketahui adalah kamar Sehun bersama ibunya.

Chris tidak pernah paham kenapa Luhan sekarang tidur bersama Sehun bukan dengan dirinya lagi. Saat Luhan mengatakan kalau dia sudah besar dan harus mulai tidur sendirian, Chris menjadi bingung karena Sehun bahkan lebih besar dari dirinya, namun otak cerdasnya memberi jawaban yang bisa dipercayainya. Dia berpikir, jika mungkin adik kecil katakutan di dalam perut Luhan dan membutuhkan teman dewasa seperti Sehun. Jadi dia akan membiarkannya agar adik kecil tidak menangis seperti dirinya ketika ketakutan.

Pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci Chris buka dan syukurlah buka hal senonoh yang Chris lihat. Tanpa peduli jika mungkin dia dimarahi, Chris segera naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di perut Sehun yang masih tertidur lelap. "Paman! Bangun!"

Sehun menggeliat kecil karena teriakan Chris. Luhan sudah tidak ada di ranjang karena mungkin sudah berada di lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ayo, bangun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mendelik dengan suara seraknya. "Menyingkirlah. Paman masih mengantuk, Chris." Memiringkan badan hingga membuat Chris tarjatuh di sisi kanannya yang kosong.

"Ini hari munggu. Paman sudah berjanji akan bermain bersama Chris seharian."

Sehun mendengar suara itu dan ia baru mengingat jika hari ini adalah tanggal jatuhnya perjanjian mereka.

"Ayo paman." Dengan jahil Chris membuka mata Sehun menggunakan jarinya atau mencapit hidung mancung Sehun hingga Sehun kesulitan bernapas. Melihat Sehun yang tidak bisa bernapas Chris tertawa senang, namun terhenti ketika melihat mata Sehun terbuka dengan tatapan tajam.

Chris terdiam dengan pandangan takut jika mungkin Sehun akan memarahinya, namun yang ia takutkan tidaklah terjadi. Sehun justru tersenyum dan menggelitiki perutnya hingga Chris terbaring dengan tawa yang terdengar menggemaskan.

Sembari ikut tertawa Sehun terus menggelitiki perut Chris tidak peduli pada Chris yang sudah kepayahan untuk tertawa.

"Paman! Berhenti." Chris memohon kepada Sehun.

"Jangan membangunkan dengan cara seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Chris mengangguk dengan napas tersengal, namun senyumannya tetap tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita mandi." Sehun duduk membelakangi Chris.

Dengan girang Chris berdiri lalu berhambur memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang. "Iron man! Terbang!"

Sehun melompat dari atas ranjang dengan Chris berada di gendongannya. Bibir Chris tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara menyerupai sebuah mesin ketika Sehun berlagak bagai pesawat terbang yang membawanya turun untuk menemui Luhan.

"Ibu! Chris terbang."

Luhan mendecih geli melihat Sehun yang berubah manjadi anak-anak bersama Chris. Mereka masih melanjutkan mengelilingi ruang tengah sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum sembari mengamati.

Pikirannya kembali pada ingatan itu, kemudian Luhan lebih meyakini jika itu bukanlah Sehun. Ya, tidak mungkin jika itu Sehun.

.

.

"Sampai!" Sehun merem mobil yang ia kendarai setelah sampai di tempat tujuan yang menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam.

Luhan yang duduk di kursi samping Sehun menatap tidak percaya kepada Sehun sementara Chris yang ada di kursi belakang segera mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela untuk melihat tempat di mana sekarang dia berada.

"Kau yakin di sini?"

"Itu keinginan Chris, Luhan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan identitasmu? Kau ingin semua orang melihatmu bersamaku dan Chris?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku akan mengatakan kalau adalah keluargaku dan meminta mereka untuk tidak mengganggu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengungkap identitas keluargamu, Sehun. Itu justru akan semakin membuat mereka mendekat karena penasaran."

"Kau benar." Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui tapi sedetik kemudian ia menatap Luhan penuh tanya. "Kau tau kalau aku masih memiliki keluarga?"

"Baekhyun yang memberitahuku."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, sekarang yang terpenting bagaimana kita akan keluar? Chris terlihat sudah tidak sabar."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan memang Chris sudah terlihat antusias. "Menyamar, apa lagi?" Satu tepukan di pipi Luhan berikan sebagai tanda iba kepada Sehun yang mendengus singkat. "Ayo, Chris. Kita keluar." Tanpa peduli Sehun, Luhan keluar dan membuka pintu belakang tempat Chris duduk.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sudah berjalan sembari menggandeng Chris menghela napas pasrah. Ini lah runyamnya hidup sebagai selebrity.. selalu harus menjelma manjadi manusia aneh setiap keluar. Menyebalkan! Kadang Sehun lelah untuk hidup seperti ini.

Sekarang adalah musim panas dan manusia normal mana yang rela menggunakan hoddie juga masker? Mungkin di sini hanya Sehun satu-satunya manusia yang sudi untuk menggunakan itu semua karena dia memang tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Seoul Children Grand Park. Lama aku tidak datang kemari."

"Kau sudah pernah ke sini?" Sehun yang sudah berada di samping Luhan menyahuti gumaman Luhan yang tengah mengamati suasana sekitarnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Chris yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Ya, aku pernah datang kemari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat mengajakku berlibur dulu."

"Katakan tempat mana yang belum kau kunjungi?"

"Kenapa?" Luhan beralih menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Sedikit kasihan karena melihat penampilan Sehun yang begitu rapat.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana."

"Baiklah, kau cukup romantis sekarang."

Mendengar ledekan Luhan, Sehun hanya tertawa singkat. "Chris bilang ada pementasan Iron man di sini."

"Benarkah?" Luhan beralih menatap Chris yang sejak tadi diam. "Jadi, kau tau dari mana jika sekarang ada pementasan Iron man?"

"Leo.. dia sudah melihatnya bu dan Chris mau melihat Iron man juga."

"Kau kalah dari anak kecil, Luhan." Sehun kembali meledek Luhan yang hanya mendecih kecil.

"Paman! Gendong." Chris beralih berdiri di depan Sehun dengan dua tangan terentang. Tanpa perotes Sehun pun menuruti permintaan Chris. "Chris mau ke sana." Jari kecilnya menunjuk sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Ice cream?"

"Heum.. rasa cokelat."

"Baik." Sehun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan di belakang yang hanya menggeleng sebal.

"Ice cream cokelat yang besar!"

Paman penjual ice cream terkekeh melihat bagaimana Chris menggambarkan kata besar dengan tangannya, membentuk bulatan besar.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang hanya berdiri di sampingnya. "Mau ice cream?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Apa aku terlihat pelit?"

Luhan hanya mencibir lalu memesan ice cream lain untuk dirinya sendiri, tersenyum kepada Sehun sebagai tanda terima kasih.

.

.

Umumnya anak kecil akan begitu penasaran pada setiap permainan jika tengah berada di Seoul Children Grand Park karena di sini adalah salah satu tempat wajib yang harus didatangi ketika tengah berlibur di Korea selatan, tapi berbeda dengan Chris.

Setiap Sehun menawarkan dia selalu menggeleng acuh dan hanya meminta untuk menonton pementasan Iron man, bahkan setelah berkeliling Chris hanya meminta beberapa makanan atau mainan kepada Sehun yang selalu menurutinya tanpa ambil pusing, berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu berbicara panjang lebar setiap kali Sehun mengeluarkan uang untuk mengabulkan keinginan Chris.

"Jangan memanjakannya, Sehun." Dan ocehan itu masih berlanjut ketika mereka tengah mengantri tiket pementasa Iron man.

"Aku tidak memanjakannya, Luhan."

"Kau membelikan dia semuanya, aku tidak suka."

"Anak kecil wajar jika menginginkan mainan. Apa yang salah dengan memberikan apa yang dia mau?"

"Bodoh! Tapi tidak sampai semuanya kau beli." Luhan merengut kesal namun Sehun hanya mendecih acuh.

Tidak ada percakapan lain lagi yang terdengar. Antrian semakin pendek dan giliran Sehun membeli tiket untuk tiga orang lalu setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang penuh hiasan Iron man. Mata Chris berbinar bagai bintang yang berkelip saat melihat begitu banyaknya balon berbentuk Iron man besar di beberapa titik, jemarinya bahkan menyentuh itu penuh dengan kekaguman.

Luhan tersenyum maklum begitupun Sehun. Saat mereka menemukan kursi yang sesuai dengan urutan nomor yang didapat, Sehun membantu Chris untuk duduk di sisi kirinya sementara Luhan duduk di sisi kanan.

Pertunjukanpun diawali dengan kemunculan manusia yang menggunakan costume Iron man namun di mata Chris itu terlihat sangat hebat dia bahkan berdiri agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Sehun tertawa singkat melihat keantusiasan Chris sebelum dia menoleh kepada Luhan di sampingnya. "Kau masih marah?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Itu hanya hadiah dariku untuk Chris."

Masih dengan tatapan kesal, Luhan melirik kepada Sehun. "Hanya belikan dia hadiah jika kau memiliki alasan, aku tidak mau Chris tumbuh menjadi anak yang berpikir bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau."

"Kau berlebihan. Memberikan anak hadiah itu tidak apa-apa selama bukan setiap hari."

"Dia bukan anakmu."

"Dia anakku setelah aku menikahimu." Sehun menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan dan tersenyum kepada Luhan yang terdiam. "Kau mau menikah denganku kan nantinya?"

"Kau telalu percaya diri."

"Aku tau kau mau menikah denganku." Tidak menghiraukan mata yang mungkin terarah kepada mereka, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang mendelik terkejut.

Dengan khawatir Luhan melirik sekelilingnya dan menghela napas lega karena sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan kepada dirinya. "Kau akan mati jika ada yang melihat."

"Jika aku mati kau yang akan menangis." Maskernya kembali Sehun kenakan dengan tawa geli karena Luhan menatapnya bagai menatap musuh terbesar.

Menghela napas, Luhan pun kembali melihat kearah pertunjukan namun pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu saat adegan tadi seperti terbayang di matanya. Astaga! Itu memalukan.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam menyaksikan pementasan Iron man, Sehun bersama Luhan juga Chris keluar dengan ocehan Chris yang menjabarkan setiap bagian adegan yang dia sukai. Luhan menanggapinya dengan sama antusiasnya, menyesuaikan diri dengan Chris yang terlihat sangat girang.

"Hallo." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat menerima telpon dari Baekhyun.

" **Bodoh! Kau ada di mana?"**

Menyeringit ketika mendengar bentakan Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

" **Kau gila, Sehun! Sekarang ada pertemuan di agency."**

Dia melupakan itu! "Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

" **Jangan lupa. Bawa naskah dari sutradara Song."**

Sial! Dia pun melupakan tempat meletakan naskah itu. "Ya." Tidak mau mendengar omelan Baekhyun menjadi semakin panjang, Sehun pun segera memutus sambungan telpon.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Baekhyun menelpon?"

"Ya, aku melupakan jika ada pertemuan di agency yang harus aku hadiri. Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu."

"Pergilah kalau kau sudah terlambat. Aku akan pulang menggunakan taxi, lagi pula Chris masih terlihat senang di sini."

"Tidak.. itu berbahaya. Aku akan menyuruh paman Kim menjemput kalian."

"Tidak masalah."

Sehun menatap bersalah kepada Luhan. "Maaf, aku mengacaukan liburan kita."

"Tidak apa-apa, Oh Sehun. Aku bukan anak kecil." Luhan tersenyum tipis, menunjukan jika ini bukan masalah besar untuk dirinya.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa kau harus menelponku."

"Mengerti."

Sehu mengusak kepala Luhan, menarik maskernya kembali untuk mencium bibir Luhan yang lagi-lagi dibuat mendelik terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan tanpa rasa bersalah, Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Luhan yang mendecih geli.

Bibir Luhan tersemat senyuman simpul saat melihat Sehun yang menjauh untuk ke luar. Dia menghela napas dan menoleh kepada Chris yang tengah berdiri menatapi patung Iron man. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Chris. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chris?"

"Ibu, bagaimana mereka membuat ini? Apa Chris boleh membawanya ke rumah?"

Dan otak Luhan kembali berputar karena rasa ingin tahu Chris yang begitu besar. Dia tidak pernah membuat patung dan bagaimana Luhan harus menjawab?

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih terparkir di pelataran toko kue. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore dan rasanya Yifan ingin memakan cemilan sebelum mengisi perutnya dengan hidangan berat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyinggahi salah satu toko di jalan yang ia lewati.

Kaki Yifan yang berbalut sepatu kulit itu melangkah mengitari berbagai etalase yang menyimpan jenis-jenis kue menggiurkan. Ada pula kue yang disajikan di atas meja dengan air mancur cokelat yang mengalir di tengah, membuat penampilan kue menjadi semakin cantik juga menggiurkan untuk dibeli atau sekedar menyicipi.

Belum ada satu kue pun yang mampu membuat Yifan menentukan pilihan sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya kini berada di area permen.

"Paman Kris!"

Dan suara itu membuat Yifan menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap kepada sosok Chris yang tersenyum lebar.

Dia masih jelas mengingat sosok kecil itu, Yifan pun tanpa segan berlutut di depan Chris. "Kau masih mengingat paman?"

"Heum.. apa paman membeli permen seperti Chris?"

Yifan tersenyum dan mengangguk dua kali. "Ya, paman mau membeli permen. Apa sekarang kau datang sendirian lagi?"

"Tidak. Chris datang bersama ibu dan paman Kim."

"Paman Kim?"

"Paman yang mengantar Chris menggunakan mobil."

"Ah, supir."

"Chris!"

Suara wanita memasuki pendengaran Yifan yang Yifan simpulkan sebagai ibu dari Chiris. "Itu ibumu." Berujar lembut, Yifan pun berdiri dan terteguh ketika pandangannya bertaut dengan Luhan yang juga menjadi kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Keduanya saling menatap lekat tanpa berkedip. Mereka tau ini bukan sebuah halusinasi, mereka hanya tidak menyangka bisa kembali dipertemukan oleh ketidak sengajaan seperti sekarang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan."

Kesadaran Luhan kembali karena sapaan Yifan. Tidak mungkin baginya terus menghindari Yifan seperti dulu sehingga Luhan pun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk tersenyum kepada Yifan.

.

.

Kini mereka saling duduk berhadapan dengan Chris yang terlihat tenang duduk di samping kiri Luhan bersama satu piring kue cokelat yang sedang disantapnya. Melihat itu Yifan tersenyum kecil, sedikit terkejut saat tau kalau bocah yang ditemuinya dulu adalah anak Luhan, anak dari wanita yang dicintainya.

"Dia sudah besar."

Luhan yang mulai tidak lagi canggung itu mengangguk. "Dia tumbuh dengan baik. Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Chris terlihat tidak takut padamu."

"Aku yang menemaninya membeli bunga untuk ulang tahunmu. Apa dia benar-benar memberikan bunganya padamu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat hari ketika Chris pergi dari sekolah dan pulang membawa bunga untuk dirinya **"Heemmm.. Chris ditemani paman."** Kata-kata Chris saat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Luhan. Jadi paman yang Chris maksud adalah Yifan? Saat itu Luhan pikir adalah Sehun karena Chris datang bersama Sehun.

Tertawa sejenak karena dia sempat salah mengira, Luhan pun mengangguk. "Ya, dia memberikannya padaku."

"Anakmu sangat pintar."

"Terima kasih, ge."

Pandangan Yifan jatuh menatap lantai beberapa detik saat mendengar suara Luhan yang kembali memanggilnya seperti dulu. Hatinya terdesak sesak karena rasa rindunya pada Luhan yang datang menyergap. "Luhan."

"Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku jika kau sudah mengetahui semuanya jadi aku merasa sedikit tidak lagi canggung kepadamu. Maaf jika saat itu aku menghindar, aku hanya tidak siap jika kau menanyakan alasanku pergi." Luhan menyela ucapan Yifan. "Tapi saat mendengar kau sudah mengerti dengan baik aku merasa lega."

"Ya, aku mengerti dengan baik semua situasimu walau sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu."

"Ge."

"Kau hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu lalu pergi, Luhan. Kau tidak memperdulikanku yang mungkin bisa saja bunuh diri karena kehilanganmu."

Ada kesakitan di nada suara Yifan yang bisa Luhan tangkap dan Luhan hanya mampu menatap sendu kepada Yifan. Saat itu dia memang sedikit keterlaluan, memutuskan Yifan tanpa memberi alasan atau kesempatan Yifan untuk bertanya. Dia pergi meninggalkan Yifan bersama beribu pertanyaan yang mungkin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai alasan Luhan pergi.

Luhan menyesal untuk itu semua. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa pada saat itu. Aku tidak memiliki jalan yang bisa aku ambil selain pergi."

"Kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai jalan, kau hanya tidak melakukannya, Luhan."

"Bagaimana aku menjadikanmu jalan saat kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku ge? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh atau menjijikan di matamu. Kau pria yang aku cintai dan aku merasa akan mengecewakanmu jika memberitahu semuanya kepadamu."

Yifan menatap dalam kepada Luhan yang juga menatapnya penuh kesungguhan, seolah meyakinkan Yifan jika ucapannya bukan sekedar alasan. Kata cinta itu masih terucap dari bibir Luhan jadi apa kah masih ada harapan untuknya kembali? Yifan sepenuhnya ingat ucapan Baekhyun namun Yifan tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai perkataan Baekhyun jika bukan Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Aku mencarimu setelah kau menghilang sampai aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggumu di tempat yang kau tinggalkan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku, Luhan. Aku tetap menunggumu." Tangan Luhan yang berada di atas meja Yifan genggam. "Jadi, apa kau berniat kembali? Kembali berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan diriku."

Luhan tau apa arti semua perkataan Yifan dan tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia hanya terdiam menatap ketulusan Yifan yang masih sanggup dia rasakan. Luhan sangat merasa bersalah kepada pria ini, Yifan seperti menjadi korban lain dari situasi yang terjadi kepada dirinya dulu. Tapi Luhan pun sadar bahwa hatinya tidak lagi sama seperti Yifan. Tidak ada lagi debaran menyenangkan yang sanggup membuatnya kesulitan bernapas seperti dulu, tidak ada lagi gejolak perasaan yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu ketika melihat Yifan, karena semua itu sudah Luhan rasakan hanya kepada Sehun.

Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan atau Luhan bahkan akan menyematkan kata jahat untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Luhan tidak sanggup jika harus meraih tangan Yifan hanya sebatas karena kasihan. "Maaf, ge." Dan yang terucap sebagai jawaban hanya perkataan penuh penyesalan Luhan. "Tapi aku sudah tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempatmu berdiri karena aku sudah menemukan tempat lain yang tidak bisa kau lihat. Aku sudah bukan lagi berdiri di tempat di mana kau bisa melihatku ge." Mendengar jawaban itu, Yifan menarik tangannya yang semula menggenggam jemari Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan meraih tangan Yifan dan beralih menggenggam jemari Yifan cukup erat. "Aku berdosa kepadamu ge. Aku akan menebusnya dengan hal lain yang bisa aku berikan." Luhan memohon kepada Yifan, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin membuat hubungan yang jelek dengan pria ini.

Pandangan Yifan penuh kekecewaan. Dia selama ini bertahan menggenggam cinta yang ia miliki penuh dengan kepercayaan jika suatu saat Luhan akan kembali meraih cinta itu namun cinta itu justru berakhir terbuang karena tangan yang ia harapkan justru menggenggam cinta milik pria lain. Menyedihkan!

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Yifan beranjak dan berbalik pergi untuk keluar dari tempat yang ia sesali karena sudah dia datangi. Untuk apa Tuhan membawanya bertemu Luhan kembali jika hanya jawaban menyakitkan seperti itu yang harus dia dengar? Ini tidak adil? Ya, Yifan merasa ini semua tidak adil untuk dirinya.

Di kursi yang masih ia duduki Luhan hanya mampu menatap nanar kepada Yifan melalui kaca jendela. Walau memang menyakitkan dan sulit untuk diterima tapi Luhan yakin jika ini adalah pilihan tepat untuk dirinya juga Yifan. Suatu saat Yifan akan menyadari semua itu.

.

.

Sehun turun dari dalam mobil, bukan turun di loby kantor management melainkan turun di halaman rumahnya sendiri. Dia sudah sampai di kantor management beberapa jam lalu namun harus kembali pergi karena datang tanpa naskah yang Baekhyun minta dan sialnya Sehun melupakan naskah itu ia letakan di mana sehingga kini Sehun pulang untuk mencari naskah itu.

Sebenarnya Kwanghae bisa malakukan ini untuk dirinya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa sebab harus mengurus beberapa hal di kantor, namun Kwanghae tidak mungkin tau naskah mana yang dimaksud sehingga Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mencarinya sendiri.

Semua benda di kamar Sehun periksa. Mulai dari lemari, laci, meja, rak menyimpan buku sampai bawah sofa pun Sehun lihat. Beberapa buku bahkan berserakan di lantai karena Sehun membongkar tempat penyimpanan naskah yang tersedia di kamarnya secara brutal, tapi naskah itu tidak dapat ia temukan.

Sedikit frustasi Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mencek jika mungkin naskah itu ada di atas lemari. Jemarinya meraba dengan susah payah sampai sebuah benda tersenggol dan jatuh menggelinding di atas lantai.

Itu sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru.

Sehun menatap lekat pada kotak yang sudah terbuka itu. Jemarinya tidak lagi mencari naskah yang semula ia pentingkan karena perhatian Sehun serta pandangan Sehun jatuh sepenuhnya pada isi di dalam kotak kecil itu.

Sebuah gelang rantai yang memiliki empat liontin batu safir berwarna biru kecil, berbentuk tetesan air yang tergantung di beberapa sisi, dan satu liontin lainnya berbentuk seekor rusa kecil yang terbuat dari batu permata putih.

Sehun terdiam. Ia ingat benda itu milik siapa.. benda itu milik wanita tak berdosa yang malam itu ia setubuhi tanpa belas kasih. Saat itu juga Sehun sadar kalau ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan meninggalkan rasa bersalahnya terlalu lama.

Kotak biru itu Sehun ambil, gelang di dalamnya Sehun amati sebelum kembali ia tutup dan Sehun simpan di dalam laci lemari. Biar ia pikirkan nanti saat keadaannya dalam situasi tenang. Sehun berlalu keluar dari kamar, menyembunyikan kesalahannya di tempat di mana mungkin wanita itu bisa melihat.

"Biar saya bawa Chris ke dalam kamar. "

Luhan yang baru saja sampai tersenyum kepada bibi Gong yang segera mengambil Chris dari gendongan paman Kim karena Chris sudah tertidur lelap.

"Apa Sehun sudah kembali?"

"Tuan Sehun baru saja pergi setelah terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu." Bibi Gong menjawab dengan sopan lalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan yang segera menaiki tangga.

Pintu kamar Luhan buka dan ia menganga tidak percaya melihat benda-benda yang berserakan di lantai. Sehun benar-benar memiliki kebiasaan buruk dalam mencari benda. Sedikit menghela napas Luhan pun mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang sudah Sehun buat.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 18 update! Siap untuk sebuah tragedi masa lalu di next chap? Jadi tau lah ga usah tanya lagi kan siapa ayah Chris? Tu udah kode mateng! Emang siapa lagi ayah Chris alias Ziyu di muka bumi ini jika bukan Oh Sehun? yang menebak Oh Sehun selamat karena tebakan kalian benar!

Kode itu udah ada sejak chap-chap awal loh! Yang merhatiin setiap kode pasti udah tau dari jaman dulu kalau Ayah Chris itu Sehun^^ di sini sengaja aku kasih bonus KaiSoo juga ChanBaek walau ga seberapa si tapi sebagai hiasan aja sebelum balik ke cerita. Yang jamblo itu bibi Gong, pagi-pagi megangnya sapu lol

Jadi apa selanjutnya yang akan terbuka? Tentang keluarga Sehun yang masih bikin otak kalian muter? keluarga Luhan yang belum nongol batang hidungnya? atauu malah rahasia Sehun? wow! Final yipiiiiiiiii! Semakin dekat TT ayo, review untuk chap ini^^ untuk isi amplop kiriman Donghae belum bisa aku bongkar itu saku buat chap nanti, jadi simpan rasa penasaran kalian dengan baik lol buat KrisHan tu.. Luhan ga kegaet Kris ko, tenang wae. Yipan mah udah jadi sepion buat Luhan.

Please yang minta Hun sama Han nikah belum waktunya lol jadi gimana kalo gantinya Sehun nikah ma aku aja? Aku mau gantiin Luhan hahaha baguslah kalo NC kemarin ga buruk lmao karena aku pe jungkir nulisnya hahaha

Maaf yo FF ini bikin kalian selalu menunggu hahaha /bow/ tapi terima kasih karena kalian udah selalu setia menunggu^^

Nevey : Kurang paham kalo itu mah lol

Real ParkHana : Nah kan yang sadar kode mah yakin. Noh bomnya udah meletus tapi belum sampe meledak si lol

Kkkimsu614 : Aw, sampe segitunya terhura saya hahaha nanti juga ketebak ko, yang jelas iya. Kris, Sehun sodaraan.

Tatsuna hiwaya : Mungkin dirimu bisa baca ulang lol ga sini aku bantu ingetin karena aku kan baik hahaha /ditabok/ Kyungsoo temen Luhan, adik ipar Donghae kakak sepupu Jongin, dia juga yang jaga Chris tiap Luhan kerja di chap chap awal sampe Luhan pindah ke rumah Sehun dan baru aku nongolin lagi dia.

Nopwillinekaisoo : Bener banget! Sepahammu gimana tentang keluarga Sehun? hahaha itu emang belum aku bongkar semua karena nanti ada yang bakal bongkar sendiri.

Byunslib : Sehun bimbang karena dia selebrity.

Siskaeka : Nikah? Siapa? Kris? Oh iya sama aku hahaha

Ls97 : Anak baru yang pintar hahaha

Light195 : Disebutnya konflik final.

Baby3145 : iya.

Kwon : Aw, thank you.

Vivioh : Iya, ya hahaha wait ya.

Selamainisider : ok. Ok ga papa^^

Julianne Christy : Du, berasa punya fans hahaha makasih sayang..

Ramyoon : Author mah paham hahaha konflik final yes!

Snamaliia : Pinter banget jawabnya hahaha

Christyleyla : Maaf. Nulis FF ini kadang membutuhkan waktu lebih panjang sepanjang punya Sehun /bow/

Airii : aw thank you^^ tenang, keinginanmu sesuai jalan ceritaku. Tunggu chapnya aja ya^^

Yhyera : Tenang. Manisnya ga akan hilang ko

Laabaikands : Apa yang bikin bingung?

Luhan 1220 : Hahaha pe ngulang. Makasih reviewnya^^

ARPW : Pinter hahaha ok tar aku nikahin hahahaha

Faradina . nursafitri : Welcome^^ makasih udah mau mampir ke rumah kecilku ini^^

Xiaotia : Eekmu dek hahaha belek ya kamu dong wkwkwk tenang ada konflik lain ko^^

Xohunhanxo : Judul, summary itu semuanya memiliki sambungan sama jalan cerita yang juga berkesambungan..

Sanmayy88 : Lah tu cocok.. kamu mah ga usah baca lagi pun tau endingnnya gimana mungkin hhahaha keluarga Luhan masih di entah berantah lmao

HunHanCherry1220 : Ok, permintaan ditampung. Aku belum mikirin itu juga soalnya hahaha makasih Hanna sayang^^

pinkupinkuHunie : BIG NO! AKU HANYA MILIK YIXING, OK. /kibas rambut/

noVi : kalo ga dibongkar FF ini kapan tamatnya dong TT

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua review kalian yang sangat ambil peran penting di FF ini^^ aku ga tau FF ini bakal end di chap berapa tapi yang jelas FF ini sedang menuju ke sana jadi doain supaya bisa cepet selesai jadi aku bisa cepet nulis ff lainnya. Karena ya, di otakku banyak banget cerita yang pengen aku tulis lmao

Semua review kalian aku baca, ga usah khawatir tapi aku ga mungkin jawab semua review kalian tapi yang jelas cuap2ku itu udah mewakilin semua jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian. untuk yang follow juga favorit terima kasih banyak.. terima kasih untuk semua yang review! Untuk pembaca baru, selamat datang dan salam kenal^^

Kita ketemu di next chap ya.. doain ga ngaret lol see you..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ Love you all.


	19. Chapter 19

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK, Beijing. Date 08 – Februari – 2011 09:13 PM CST.**

"Euunghhttt..Aaaahhhh.." Desahan terus mengalun dengan merdu memasuki telinga Sehun yang dikuasi birahi dalam balutan napsu yang tak tertahan.

Ranjang kayu berukuran kecil itu terus berdecit berisik, menandakan seberapa kerasnya Sehun yang menghujam kenikmatan wanita yang berada di bawahnya. Tetes-tetes keringat yang membanjuri tubuh mereka hingga menjadi lengket seolah bukan masalah untuk keduanya karena tetesan basah itu lah yang membuat gairah mereka menjadi semakin memanas.

"Kau yakin ini yang pertama?" Wanita berambut pendek yang masih merasakan kenikmatan dari penis Sehun, tertawa geli membuat Sehun yang masih bergerak di atasnya sedikit melirik dengan bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak terlalu memuaskan?"

Wanita itu, Xiumei menggeleng sembari menghapus peluh Sehun di pelipisnya. "Kau justru sangat gagah, Sehun. Seperti ini bukan yang pertama untukmu."

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu bergairah." Gerakannya Sehun perlambat agar bisa lebih fokus berbincang bersama Xiumei, wanita bayaran yang dia sewa disalah satu bar yang terletak di Beijing. "Aku selama ini hanya bisa membayangkan rasanya bersetubuh karena aku terlalu fokus untuk berlatih di Korea dan sekarang setelah satu tahun aku debut aku ingin merasakan nikmatnya berhubungan intim dan ternyata itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku bercinta bersama selebrity baru?"

Sehun tersenyum singkat saat Xiumei memandang dirinya dengan tatapan menggoda, wanita ini tidak terlalu membosankan untuk dia ajak berbicara. "Tentu dan kau pun wanita pertama yang aku tiduri." Satu kaki Xiumei, Sehun tekuk.

Dia pun mulai kembali menghujam vagina Xiumei dengan cukup cepat karena merasakan orgasme pertamanya hampir sampai. Ciuman yang dibumbui lumatan itu pun kembali terjalin dengan Xiumei yang tak hentinya mengusak rambut berkeringat Sehun.

"XIUMEI, PERGI! ADA POLISI!"

Namun teriakan yang dibarengi gedoran dari luar membuat Sehun bersama Xiumei berhenti dari aktivitas panas mereka. Xiumei mendelik dengan tubuh menegang, dia segera mendorong Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Xiumei beranjak dari ranjang, tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang masih dalam ereksi hebat. "Ada polisi, Sehun. Mereka akan segera masuk kemari." Jubah panjang berbahan sutera yang memiliki belahan rendah di punggung, Xiumei pakai lalu ia melemparkan celana kepada Sehun. "Ada pengedar narkoba yang bersembunyi di sini dan polisi datang pasti ingin mencari mereka."

"Lalu kenapa harus pergi? Kau tidak liat penisku? Dia bahkan belum mencapai puncaknya." Merasa kesal, Sehun mengajukan protes.

"Mana yang lebih penting sekarang, penismu atau pekerjaanmu? Jika polisi itu menemukanmu semua latihanmu di Korea akan percuma."

Sehun terdiam.. berpikir jika yang Xiumei ucapakan sepenuhnya benar. Dia baru memulai debut jika ada sekandal semacam ini yang beredar jangankan untuk hidup, untuk bernapaspun mungkin akan sulit untuk ia lakukan.

"Aku peduli padamu karena kau bersikap baik juga lembut kepadaku, Sehun. Jadi cepat keluar sebelum polisi itu masuk kemari."

"Harus ke mana aku pergi?" Celananya segera Sehun pakai, walau penisnya harus meronta sakit karena kembali terkurung.

"Ada ruang bawah tanah di sini." Satu lantai yang memiliki ukuran paling besar, Xiumei geser. "Masuklah dan ikuti jalan yang ada. Kau akan keluar di tempat yang aman."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa mengatasi hal semacam ini."

"Buka pintunya!"

"Shit!" Sehun menggeram begitu mendengar suara seorang pria di luar sana. Sudah pasti itu polisi.

"Cepat, kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Xiumei mendesak cemas.

Tanpa memakai bajunnya, Sehun segera turun melalui lubang dari lantai yang Xiumei buka dan begitu ia turun Sehun melihat beberapa pria lainnya muncul dari berbagai arah -jalan rahasa itu ada di setiap kamar pelacur di tempat ini. Merasa tidak tahu harus ke mana, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria-pria berhidung belang yang ada di depan dirinya.

Tempat ini hanya seperti sebuah lorong panjang dengan penerangan yang temaran, setelah beberapa lama melangkah, pria-pria pendamba kenikmatan lubang dari vagina bekas itu keluar di tempat yang Sehun simpulkan adalah hutan. Suasana gelap, sepi dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di berbagai sisi. Kening Sehun menyeringit saat sadar jika dia tidak mengenal tempat di mana dirinya kini berada, namun sepertinya pria-pria lain sudah tidak asing dengan tempat ini, mereka terlihat berjalan tanpa ragu mengambil arah yang mungkin sesuai dengan tujuan mereka nantinya.

Sial! Baru sebentar dia menikmati panas vagina Xiumei dan sekarang dirinya justru tersesat di tempat seperti ini.

Melihat hanya tertinggal dirinya, Sehun pun tidak memiliki pilihan. Dia mengikuti satu orang pria terakhir, berusia sekitar empat puluhan dengan harapan pria itu akan membawanya menuju jalan besar, namun keputusan Sehun sepertinya salah karena dirinya sekarang justru berada di area perumahan yang lagi-lagi terlihat sepi dan juga tidak ia kenali. Sehun bukan orang asli Beijing, dia datang hanya sekedar ingin mengunjungi neneknya –Ibu dari mendiang ayahnya- tapi sepertinya keberuntungan menjauh dari Sehun malam ini, dan apa yang membuat Sehun menggeram kesal sekarang adalah karena pria yang diikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang sepertinya memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput pria tua itu.

Sekarang hanya ada dirinya berdiri dengan keadaan tanpa baju, kebingungan dan penis yang masih menegang di dalam sana. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi, jika terus seperti ini Sehun tidak mungkin bisa berpikir. Dia membutuhkan pelampiasan.. jadi apa dia harus menyentuh dirinya sendiri di sini?

Mata Sehun melirik pada sekitarnya dan melihat sebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah sebuah gudang, ia melangkah ke sana berniat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar suara senandung wanita yang mendekat.

Seringaian terukir di bibir Sehun. Dia melihat dari kejauhan jika wanita itu hanya berjalan seorang diri. Dia membutuhkan pelampiasan, hanya sampai ereksinya tuntas dan wanita itu datang bagai malaikat penolong untuk gairah iblis Sehun.

Ketika wanita itu semakin mendekat, Sehun terlebih dulu bersembunyi dan saat tepat berada di satu arah darinya, Sehun menarik pergelangan wanita itu hingga masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssttt.. jangan berteriak."

Wanita itu Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kediaman Baekhyun mendelik dengan terkejut. "Siapa kau?" Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun cengkraman Sehun pada pinggangnya terlalu kuat.

"Diam. Aku hanya membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Tanpa melepas pelukannya Sehun membawa Luhan memasuki gudang yang gelap gulita.

Luhan terdiam saat dirinya disandarkan pada tembok. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, namun tidak ada kecurigaan yang Luhan rasakan karena dia berpikir jika pria yang tiba-tiba muncul memeluknya memang benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pertolongan. "Kau terluka? Jika membutuhkan pertolongan kenapa harus di sini? Aku tidak bisa melihat." Bagai orang buta, Luhan menatap kekosongan.

"Ssstt." Sehun menutup mulut Luhan saat dari cela jendela kecil ada sebuah cahaya **mobil** yang melintas.

Dan dari cahaya kecil itu Luhan bisa melihat setengah wajah pria yang ada di depannya. Walau pria itu tidak tengah menatap kepada dirinya, namun Luhan dapat menggambarkan tatapan dari mata sipit pria itu. Terlihat sangat tajam dan-

Sehun menunduk membuat pandangan mereka beradu.

Indah. Luhan terdiam.. mereka saling menyelami tatapan masing-masing sebelum cahaya itu lenyap dan membuat pandangan keduanya kembali menjadi gelap. Saat itulah Luhan tersadar dan mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan. "Maaf tuan, tapi jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengerti tentang medis." Luhan mencoba untuk pergi namun Luhan tau jika dirinya kini terkurung di tengah kungkungan pria itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolongan semacam itu." Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan yang yeng medelik ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras seperti menyentuh kewanitaannya. "Aku kedinginan dan aku membutuhkan kehangatan."

"Kau gila!" Sekuat mungkin Luhan mendorong dada Sehun hingga menjauh. Dia hampir menggapai knop pintu namun Sehun dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menjatuhkan Luhan pada lantai kotor gudang.

Dalam kebutaan Luhan, Sehun menyeringai. "Hanya satu permainan. Aku tau kau gadis yang baik."

Di mata Luhan sekarang terlihat bayangan hitam yang tengah melepaskan sabuk pada celananya. Dengan rasa takut yang mulai merayap, Luhan bangkit untuk kembali mencoba pergi dari hadapan bajingan itu.

"Jangan buat ini menjadi semakin lama."

Namun kembali sebuah genggaman menahan langkah Luhan yang sudah mulai melemas karena perasaan teracam.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Bentakan penuh emosi itu bagai tidak berarti di telinga Sehun. Dia mendorong tubuh wanita malang di depannya sampai tersungkur di lantai dingin yang kotor. "Aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu setelah semuanya tuntas."

Luhan beringsut, bergeser mundur dengan tangisannya yang muali berderai. "TOLONG!" Berteriak malang. "TOLONG AKU, BAEK!" Karena hanya Sehun yang dapat mendengar teriakannya. "Aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu." Punggungnya sampai menabrak pada tembok. Tangannya tertangkup, membuat permohonan pada Sehun yang sia-sia.

Sembari mengelus kaki Luhan, Sehun mulai mendekatkan diri. Luhan menarik kakinya hingga tertekuk dan Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya. "Aku berjanji akan lembut selama kau menurut, hemm."

"Kau bedebah busuk!" Walau tidak terlihat, namun Luhan berhasil menendang dada pria di depannya hingga tersungkur ke belakang. Tanpa mengabaikan kesempatan Luhan berdiri dan berlari untuk dapat keluar.

"BAJIANGAN!" Marah karena serangan yang didapatnya, Sehun pun segera bangun lalu mengejar Luhan yang sudah dapat membuka sedikit pintu gudang tua itu. "Kau ingin bermain-main?" Rambut Luhan, Sehun jambak dari belakang. "Akan aku tunjukan, bagaimana aku bermain-main!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalianya Luhan tersungkur di lantai. Tangisannya pecah saat Sehun memberikan tamparan panas di pipinya. Tanpa kasihan, Sehun segera menindih Luhan yang masih merontak dalam tangisannya yang penuh permohonan. "Diam! Atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu." Sabuk yang telah terlepas, Sehun gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Luhan di atas kepala.

Luhan menggeleng saat merasakan Sehun menarik dress miliknya hingga menjadi sedikit terkoyak, setelahnya dress itu lolos dari tubuh Luhan dengan begitu mudahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku, kepa-Akh!"

Ucapan Luhan berubah menjadi pekikan sakit saat tamparan lain ia dapatkan di tempat yang sama. Perih pada sudut bibirnya bisa Luhan rasakan karena mungkin sebuah luka kecil telah tergores di sana.

"Diam atau kau akan mati!"

Perkataan Sehun terdengar penuh ancaman di telinga Luhan, namun itu bahkan terdengar lebih manusiawi untuk dirinya. "Bunuh aku jika seperti itu." Suara Luhan begetar lirih. "Aku mohon, lepaskan aku."

Sehun beranjak dari tubuh Luhan. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Melepaskan celananya dan mengocok sebentar penisnya yang sudah menjadi sedikit lemas karena terlalu lama dibiarkan terdiam. "Kau milikku malam ini." Berujar senang dan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Luhan, setelah sebelumnya ia menarik paksa celana dalam yang Luhan kenakan.

Desisan nikmat Sehun berpadu dengan tangis kesakitan juga keputusasaan Luhan saat dirinya merasakan miliknya telah hancur terenggut di dalam sana. Tangannya yang masih terikat hanya mampu terkepal erat, tidak peduli pada rasa perih dari yang ditimbulkan oleh kukunya sendiri. Segala rasa sakit pada tubuhnya tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?" Sehun mencumbui tulang pipi Luhan yang segera memalingkan muka kearah lain, tidak sudi untuk berhadapan wajah walau pada kenyataannya yang mereka lihat sama-sama sebuah kegelapan. "Ini pun yang pertama untukku." Ciuaman Sehun turun menyusuri leher Luhan dengan penisnya yang mulai ia gerakan.

Tangan Sehun menarik bra Luhan dan saat putingnya terasa seperti disesap mata Luhan dengan sedirinya terpejam membuat airmata lain meleleh pedih, menambah kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan. Hatinya terasa sesak sekarang, menyadari jika tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Pria ini, pria berengsek ini berkuasa atas dirinya dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Sepanjang kenikmatan yang Sehun dapat ada sebuah pisau kasat mata yang Sehun gores pada hati itu. Airmata tanpa isakan terus keluar dari mata Luhan yang setiap detiknya semakin melemah akibat perbuatan Sehun dan beberapa pukulan yang Sehun beri ketika Luhan selalu mencoba kembali memberontak.

Saat perkataan tertelan oleh sebuah hasrat, membuat Sehun telah berkali-kali menumpahkan sepermanya ke dalam rahim Luhan, berenang di dalam sana dengan bebas tanpa peduli jika mungkin wanita ini akan membawa beban dari pebuatannya nanti.

Sehun masih melampiaskan kepuasannya pada Luhan yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia mati karena tenaganya terkuras habis oleh orgasme yang juga didapatnya. Tidak! Luhan tidak menikmati ini, ini hanya reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menahan segala sentuhan di dalam sana.

Hujaman itu masih Sehun lakukan, tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Tangan Luhan pun masih terikat sampai Luhan bahkan sudah tidak dapat merasakan keram yang ia rasakan di telapak tangannya. Kiss mark di seluruh tubuh Luhan pun sudah Sehun sematkan tanpa ada satu titik yang terlewat. Tubuh Luhan benar-benar membutakan dirinya sampai saat terdengar sebuah bunyi ponsel, Sehun baru teringat akan waktu.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Akan menjadi gawat jika sampai pagi dia masih berada di sini.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengejar kenikmatannya sampai orgasme kesekian kalinya kembali pecah di dalam perut Luhan yang kembali terasa menghangat. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Luhan yang sudah terjatuh tidur atau mungkin.. pingsan?

Sehun tidak peduli itu.

Setelah mengenakan celana dan juga mengambil sabuknya-yang terikat di pergelangan tangan Luhan-, Sehun meraih ponsel yang sepertinya adalah milik wanita yang ia setubuhi. Tidak ada apapun yang Sehun buka, termasuk satu pesan yang masuk di sana. Ia hanya ingin melihat jam yang ternyata sudah hampir menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. "Sial." Sehun bergegas keluar dari gudang, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

Tubuh tidak berdaya itu terbaring miris bersama jejak air mata dan darah yang telah mengering perih. Matanya masih terpejam rapat, seolah dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan barang hanya untuk membuka kelopak mata. Bibirnya yang sudah memucat terbuka, menggumamkan lirih sebuah nama yang kini Luhan harapkan datang untuk menolong dirinya. "Kris ge.."

"Kau dari mana?" Dan sosok yang Luhan harapkan datang itu muncul, namun bukan untuk menolong dirinya melainkan menjemput Sehun yang sudah berdiri menunggu sembari kedinginan di samping sebuah mini market, Sehun meminjam ponsel salah satu wanita yang ia temui.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Tidak mau semakin banyak yang melihat dirinya berkeliaran bagai orang gila, Sehun pun bergegas memasuki mobil Yifan. "Mana jaketku?"

Yifan melempar jaket pada Sehun yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Hanya sebuah teragedi di malam panas pertamaku yang.." Sehun terdiam sejenak, mengingat saat ia merasakan kehangatan vagina wanita itu. "Indah." Melanjutkan dengan senyuman puas tersungging di bibir tipis miliknya.

Tanpa curiga Yifan tersenyum mengerti dan menyalakan mobilnya lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat Luhan yang masih terus memanggil namanya.

 **FLASBACK END!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan."

Lemari pakaian itu Luhan tutup kembali saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia berbalik lalu tersenyum karena melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman manis. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, pertemuannya sudah selesai." Sehun menutup pintu dan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa karena naskah yang kau cari tidak kau temukan?"

"Dari mana kau tau jika aku mencari naskah?"

"Karena saat aku masuk beberapa naskah berserakan di lantai."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan menatap keadaan kamar yang sudah kembali rapi, dia baru sadar akan hal itu. "Kau yang membereskan semuanya?" Menatap kembali kepada Luhan yang mengangguk. "Harusnya kau meminta bibi Gong mengerjakannya."

"Aku bisa sendiri, Sehun." Luhan berbalik, membelakangi Sehun kembali. Dia membuka pintu lemari pakaian namun Sehun dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Biar bibi Gong yang membereskannya. Kau pasti sudah terlalu lelah karena seharian bersama Chris." Sehun membawa Luhan untuk menghadapnya. "Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah. Itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

Luhan tertawa geli dan mengangguki perintah Sehun. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sehun.."

"Hemm.." Tangannya Sehun lingkarkan pada pinggang Luhan. "Katakan saja, Lu." Dia tau jika ada hal yang ingin Luhan minta.

"Temanku, Kyungsoo. Dia memintaku membawamu dipembukaan cafenya nanti. Itu untuk hukuman karena aku sudah membohongi dirinya. Jadi, apa kau bisa datang? Pembukaannya dua hari lagi."

"Aku akan datang jika aku tidak memiliki jadwal. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya."

Luhan tersenyum simpul dengan senang. Tanpa canggung tangannya melingkari leher Sehun lalu sebuah kecupan Luhan hadiahkan di bibir tipis Sehun. "Terima kasih."

"Hanya itu?" Sehun manatap jahil kepada Luhan yang terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Mandi bersama." Satu alis Sehun terangkat. Wajahnya menunjukan sebuah ajakan memaksa yang berhasil membuat Luhan menyerah dengan tunduk.

"Baiklah, tapi tanpa melakukan apapun. Setuju?"

"Siapa tau apa yang akan terjadi di dalam, Luhan? Aku setuju." Senyuman penuh arti menghiasi bibir Sehun. Dia segera membopong Luhan dan membawa Luhan untuk memasuki kamar mandi pribadi milik mereka.

.

.

"Kita setuju untuk tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Memang apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

"Kau sedang meremas payudaraku, bodoh!"

Duduk di dalam satu bathtub berisikan air sabun, dengan Luhan yang memunggungi dirinya membuat Sehun sesekali bisa dengan mudah meremas payudara Luhan dari belakang. Dia tertawa senang saat mendengar dengusan kesal Luhan.

"Aku hanya sedang menyabuni punggungmu." Sehun mengelak karena memang itu yang sedang dia lakukan, selain mencuri kesempatan untuk meremas dua buah dada Luhan.

"Lakukan dengan benar."

"Baik." Tersenyum miring, Sehun kembali meremas payudara Luhan dengan lebih kuat hingga membuat desahan lolos tiba-tiba dari bibir Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sehun?" Merasa kesal karena hasratnya menjadi sedikit terpancing, Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun yang segera memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau menyuruhku melakukannya dengan benar."

"Yang aku maksud, menyabuni punggungku dengan benar bukan meremas dadaku dengan benar."

"Aku tidak tau cara menyabunimu dengan benar." Sehun memegang dua sisi pinggang Luhan, lalu membawa Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Senyumannya sangat terlihat menggoda di mata Luhan hingga Luhan merasa terperangkap di dalam pusaran hitam retina Sehun. "Ajari aku cara yang benar. Apa seperti ini?" Tangan Sehun secara lembut mengelus punggung Luhan, lalu turun menuju perut dan jatuh pada vagina Luhan.

Merasakan titik terlemahnya disentuh Sehun dengan gerakan sensual mampu membuat mata Luhan terpejam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mendesah. Tangan Luhan mencengkram behu Sehun, kepalanya jatuh menunduk dan tepat mendapatkan bibir Sehun yang segera menyambutnya dengan senang.

Bibir itu mulai saling melumat, menjalari mulut masing-masing dengan sapuan lidah yang saling melilit di dalam mulut Luhan. Tangan Sehun mulai kembali meremas payudara Luhan dan Luhan hanya mampu bergerak resah di atas pangkuan Sehun yeng tersenyum puas.

Wanita mana yang tetap bisa bertahan jika bersama Sehun? Wanita sekeras Luhan bahkan kini meleleh, menyerah untuk selalu memohon, merintih meminta belaian penis Sehun di dalam dirinya.

"Sehuuunn.."

"Desahankan namaku, Luhan dan kau akan mendapatkan kepuasan." Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar bisikan serak Luhan. Ia segera mengangkat dan membawa Luhan menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melanjutkan malam panas yang akan kembali mereka retas.

.

.

Café itu dinamai PaporSoo. Sebuah café yang tidaklah terlalu besar namun nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat berkumpul bersama keluarga maupun bersama sorang teman. Café itu ber-desain unik, Kyungsoo sebagai pemilik utama membuat café itu dipenuhi oleh benda-benda berbentuk penguin, mulai dari kursi kayu yang dibuat menyerupai bentuk penguin, meja yang bergambar penguin juga peralatan untuk menyajikan makanan yang dibuat sekreatif mungkin menyerupai karakter penguin dengan berbeda-beda bentuk dan gambar. Hal itu cukup ampuh membuat minat orang yang melihat dari luar merasa penasaran hingga tanpa sadar membawa langkah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

Hari ini adalah hari peresmiannya. Di hari pertama banyak promosi yang diberikan Kyungsoo dengan harga miring demi mengenalkan semua menu di café miliknya pada beberapa pengunjung yang mulai berdatangan.

Kyungsoo sebagai pemilik selalu menyambut para tamu secara sopan juga ramah, senyumnya selalu terbentuk indah membuat Jongin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum karena bahagia. Ini adalah impian Kyungsoo, memiliki cafenya sendiri dan Jongin bangga karena bisa mengabulkan impian istrinya itu.

"Luhan eonni! Baekhyun eonni!" Seruan Kyungsoo terdengar bagai anak kecil yang gembira saat melihat kedatangan Luhan bersama Baekhyun.

Dua wanita itu tersenyum lalu bergantian memeluk Kyungsoo, memberikan Kyungsoo selamat.

"Kyungsoo nonna!"

"Chris!" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar senang saat melihat Chris muncul dari belakang Luhan. Dia segera berlutut, merentangkan tangannya dan menyambut pelukkan Chris dengan erat. "Nonna sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Chris mundur dari pelukan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menunju Jongin yang segera membawanya dalam gendongan. "Kau sudah besar sekarang."

"Heumm karena Chris akan menjadi kakak."

Mendengar ucapan Chris membuat Luhan tersenyum malu dan Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya dengan senyuman menggoda. Kyungsoo pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Chris.

"Selamat untuk kehamilanmu, Luhan." Dengan tulus Jongin tersenyum, tentu dia sudah mengetahui itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa ada yang melupakanku?"

Semua perhatian teralih pada Minseok yang datang sembari membawa dua kantung pelastik putih. Dia tersenyum lebar, membuat mata sipitnya kian terukir dengan indah.

"Minseok." Luhan menjadi sosok pertama yang menyambut kadatangan Minseok dengan palukannya sebelum Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Minseok dengan omelan kesal karena sudah berbohong jika dirinya tidak bisa datang.

Jongin hanya menatap maklum pada pertemua sahabat di depannya itu. "Chris, ayo kita masuk." Mengusak rambut Chris lalu membawa Chris masuk ke dalam café.

.

.

Kini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok duduk melingkari meja bulat bergambar kepala penguin yang sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan juga minuman yang Kyungsoo sediakan. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang, bergurau untuk melepas rindu dan juga membahas semua hal yang belum sempat mereka ceritakan satu sama lain.

"Eeeyy.. jadi aku adalah sahabat dari kekasih Oh Sehun?" Minseok tersenyum jahil kepada Luhan setelah dia pun diberitahu jika Luhan kini mengandung anak Sehun, anak dari kekasihnya sendiri. "Aku terkejut sekarang." Berujar kaget dengan tawa geli yang terselip.

Semua itu Luhan ceritakan kepada Minseok juga Kyungsoo-beberapa hari lalu-, minus tentang kejadian Sehun yang membayarnya sebanyak tiga ratus juta won. Biarkan kenyataan itu hanya dia sendiri dan Baekhyun yang mengetahui karena itu pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo maupun Minseok meraung tidak terima.

"Seharusnya aku yang terkejut, Min. Bukankah terakhir kau mendekati dokter Suho? Kenapa sekarang kau justru berpacaran dengan pria bernama Jongdae itu?" Tidak ingin kalah Luhan membalas meledek Minseok.

"Kau tidak tau ceritanya? Suho tidak kuat menghadapi wanita galak seperti dia, itulah kenapa Suho lebih memilih dokter Yixing untuk dijadikan istrinya."

"Yak!" Minseok mendelik kesal kepada Baekhyun yang berkata dengan mimik miris yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak seburuk itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau lihatkan, Luhan? Cakarnya sudah keluar." Bukannya takut Baekhyun justru tertawa puas membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan geli.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengusik pengunjungku dengan kelakuan kalian." Kyungsoo mererai dua kakak tertuanya. "Jadi apa kekasihmu itu akan datang eonni?" Berganti melirik Luhan, menagih permintaannya kepada Luhan.

"Dia sibuk, Soo. Dia pasti tidak akan datang."

"Tapi Baekhyun eonni ada di sini sekarang. Jadi apa Sehun akan datang?" Kyungsoo menampik kesal ucapan Minseok lalu dia menatap kepada Baekhyun penuh harapan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau."

Kyungsoo merengut karena jawaban Baekhyun yang dianggapnya menggantung. "Eonni.. Dia akan datangakan? Aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya." Sebuah kertas Kyungsoo taruh di atas meja.

Membuat Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan. "Minta tanda tangannya saat jumpa fans, Kyungsoo."

"Maaf, bisakah kalian memberi dia jalan?"

Empat pasang mata milik para wanita itu teralih ketika tiba-tiba keadaan café terlihat kacau. Para pengunjung tanpa ada satu pun yang tertinggal segera berdiri dan membuat kerumunan di depan sana.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tipis. "Ada apa?"

"Itu Chanyeol bersama Sehun." Baekhyun menjawab santai tidak memusingkan jika mungkin Sehun bisa terluka karena cakaran ataupun pukulan.

"Oh Sehun! Kau sangat tampan."

Mendengar berbagai pujian itu Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan layaknya siput yang terjebak di tengah-tengah kemacetan. Jika tau sudah ada pengunjung yang datang Sehun pasti akan menutup rapat wajah tampannya agar tidak terlihat, tapi sial! Baekhyun tidak mengabari apapun soal ini.

"Tenang-tenang."

Sosok wanita bermata bulat, sangat cocok dengan konsep café ini, muncul mererai para pengunjung yang masih berdesakan untuk dapat melihat Sehun. Sehun mengetahui jika wanita itu adalah teman Luhan.

"Kalian ingin mendapat tanda tangan Oh Sehun kan?"

Mata sipit Sehun menatap waspada kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Wanita ini tidak memiliki ide apapun kan?

"Kalian bisa mendapat tanda tangannya jika membeli makanan di café ini minimal di atas seratus ribu won." Kyungsoo berujar enteng, mengabaikan Sehun yang sudah mendelik kepada dirinya. "Kebetulan Sehun itu adalah temanku jadi kau tidak keberatankan, Oh Sehun?" Dengan tatapan polos Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Sehun yang hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

Sial! Dia terjebak dimuka umum.

Tidak memiliki jalan keluar, Sehun pun hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah membuat para pengunjung di sana bersorak senang.

"Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kekasihmu, Luhan." Minseok terkikik geli di tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu yang Kyungsoo mau sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Dia itu penguin cerdas. Dia tau dengan satu ikan besar seperti Oh Sehun, dia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan banyak." Baekhyun menimpali, membuat Luhan maupun Minseok mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berikan aku tanda tangan juga?"

Sehun menerima kertas yang Kyungsoo sodorkan dengan tatapan kesal. Dia sudah hampir seharian duduk di kursi berbentuk penguin menggelikan ini dengan sabar untuk memberi tanda tangan pada semua pengunjung yang tidak ada habisnya berdatangan.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memajangnya di dinding agar semua pengunjung tau jika kau pernah datang kemari." Dengan girang Kyungsoo menatap selembar kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan Sehun. "Anggap ini sebagai penebus karena kau sudah menjauhkanku dengan Luhan beberapa bulan ini."

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya mendengus malas. Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong yang menjauhkan dia dari Luhan bukan dirinya.

Merasa pegal, Sehun bangun dari kursi kayu pendek itu. Matanya menilik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Sudah jam tujuh malam. Syukurlah karena semua makanan di café Kyungsoo telah habis sehingga sekarang Sehun sudah terbebas dari jumpa fans mendadak itu.

"Kau bekerja keras hari ini."

Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya tanpa ada lagi wujud Kyungsoo menyebalkan itu. Dia menatap Luhan yang tersenyum manis dengan kekesalan yang masih kentara. "Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya kan? Melihat seberapa melelakan pekerjaanku."

Luhan tertawa saat mendengar Sehun menyindir dirinya karena dulu sudah meremehkan pekerjaan Sehun. "Ya, aku melihatnya dan aku kagum kepadamu."

"Temanmu menyebalkan."

"Tapi berkat dia aku merasa bangga kepadamu." Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut, membuat bibir Sehun yang semula berkerut kesal berangsur-angsur melunak, berubah menjadi senyuman. "Kau akan menjadi ayah yang membanggakan juga untuk dia."

"Ya, aku tau." Pinggang Luhan, Sehun tarik untuk mendekat padanya. "Aku melakukan ini hanya karenamu." Berkata pelan lalu mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah seharian ini ia abaikan.

Dengan sendirinya tangan Luhan melingkari leher Sehun secara pas. Matanya terpejam tenang, sembari membalas lumatan menuntut Sehun pada bibirnya. Ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam dan basah. Sehun tanpa peduli apapun menyapu seluruh mulut Luhan menggunakan lidahnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Waktunya makan malam sekarang."

Namun teguran Baekhyun membuat ciuman itu terputus dengan Luhan yang segera mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh.

Shit! Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun mendecak kesal sebelum dia berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

"Bayaranmu." Satu kaleng cola, Baekhyun berikan kepada Sehun yang tengah duduk nyaman di halaman belakang café Kyungsoo. Sembari membuka kaleng cola miliknya sendiri Baekhyun pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sehun.

Tatapan keduanya terarah pada Luhan, Minseok, Chanyeol, Jongin juga Chris yang tengah membakar daging di depan sana. Sebuah pesta BBQ diadakan untuk perayaan café milik Kyungsoo. Suasana seperti ini terasa tidak asing untuk Sehun, dia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana pesta BBQ yang Baekhyun adakan demi merayakan kesembuhan Chris dulu. Itu terasa masih jelas di mata namun siapa yang menyangka jika itu sudah jauh berlalu, dan kini dirinya justru sudah sepenuhnya jatuh kepada Luhan.

Menggelikan.

Sedikit terkekeh Sehun pun meminum colanya lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karenamu aku mengenal Luhan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada Sehun. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Entahlah, tapi semaunya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Chris membuat rumahku tidak lagi terasa sepi dan Luhan membuat hidupku tidak lagi terasa membosankan." Sehun terkekeh saat mengucapkannya. "Aku bahkan kadang tidak mengenal diriku sendiri jika bersama mereka."

"Itulah kehebatan sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Dia bisa merubah apapun.. kau lihat itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke depan menggunakan dagunya, membuat Sehun pun kembali menatap ke depan. "Mereka semua bahagia karena itu, termasuk aku. Aku bahagia memiliki Chanyeol karena aku mencintai Chanyeol."

Sehun menunduk dengan senyuman kecil. Dia menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun karena sekarang dia dapat memahaminya, namun ada sebongkah perasaan tidak nyaman yang terasa mengganjal di hati Sehun selama beberapa hari ini. "Baek." Sehun kembali menatap Baekyun yang menoleh kepada dirinya. Dia tidak tau ini keputusan yang benar atau salah tapi Sehun tau jika ini adalah keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Tidak mungkin kan dia bisa terus mengubur kesalahan itu sampai mati? Setidaknya dia harus meminta maaf agar kebahagiaannya bersama Luhan tidak lagi terusik oleh rasa bersalah. "Ada yang aku katakan kepadamu."

"Apa?" Rasa penasaran Baekhyun tergugah saat melihat tatapan serius Sehun.

"Apa kita bisa menemukan seseorang yang kita temui empat tahun silam?"

Walau sedikit aneh tapi Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu.. di jaman modern seperti sekarang bahkan tulang-tulang manusia yang hidup di jaman Victoria pun masih bisa kita temukan, Sehun." Baekyun sedikit membuat lelucon namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil mencairkan keseriusan Sehun. "Baiklah, katakan. Siapa yang ingin kau cari?" Merasa jika Sehun tidak tengah bermain-main, Baekhyun pun sama memasang tatapan serius.

"Seorang wanita."

Baekhyun menyeringit katika mendengar nada suara Sehun yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia menegakkan tubuh. Ini pasti sesuatu yang penting. "Seorang wanita?"

"Aku hanya mengakuinya kepadamu, Baek. Empat tahun silam aku pernah memperkosa seorang wanita di Beijing."

Dan entah kenapa, Baekyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sehun. Hatinya bahkan mulai berdedak tidak tenang sekarang. Wajar atau tidak tapi Baekhyun merasakan sebuah ketakutan. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Empat tahun silam dan Beijing pasti hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Saat itu aku masih berada di tahun-tahun debutku, aku belum bertemu denganmu dan yang aku alami hanya sebuah keadaan tidak menguntungkan sampai aku bertemu wanita itu dan memperkosanya di sebuah gudang tua."

Kaleng cola di tangannya Baekhyun genggam erat. Tatapannya mulai terasa tidak fokus sekarang.

"Aku melakukannya tanpa berpikir. Hanya karena aku tidak bisa menahannya aku memanfaatkan wanita malang itu. Aku menyesal melakukan itu tapi saat itu tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan karena aku pun harus menjaga diriku dari sekandal buruk, namun sekarang aku ingin melepas rasa bersalah itu, Baek. Aku ingin meminta maaf." Ponsel milknya Sehun ambil lalu ia sodorkan kepada Baekhyun yang tidak Sehun sadari menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Menekan perasangka buruknya sendiri, Baekhyun melihat foto yang terpasang jelas di ponsel Sehun. Namun siapa menduga jika itu justru membuat perasangkanya kian menguat. Itu sebuah gelang, gelang yang bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun lihat. Gelang yang sangat Baekhyun kenali, karena gelang itu milik.. "Tidak mungkin." Bibirnya berucap lirih. "Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan foto gelang ini?"

"Gelang itu ada padaku, gelang itu milik wanita yang aku setubuhi. Gelang itu tersangkut di sabukku karena saat itu aku mengikat tangannya menggunakan sabuk."

"Tidak mungkin."

Sehun baru mengamati wajah Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara begetar Baekhyun. Keningnya menyeringit, tatapannya menajam demi bisa memastikan jika Baekhyun kini tidak sedang menangis. "Baek, kau baik?" Tangannya tersampir di bahu Baekhyun dan bahu itu berguncang pelan. "Kau menangis?"

Ponsel itu Baekhyun serahkan kembali kepada Sehun. Airmata yang dengan sendirinya menetes Baekhyun usap sebelum ia kembali menatap Sehun. "Lalu apa yang sekarang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Menemukan wanita itu menggunakan gelang yang ada padaku. Apa kau bisa mencarinya untukku?"

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya terus memendam rasa bersalah itu?"

"Baek." Sehun semakin dibuat bingung karena Baekhyun terlihat memohon kepada dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita itu, Sehun dan jangan mencoba untuk mencari wanita itu." Satu tetes airmata jatuh mengiringi permintaan Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam karena dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa alasan yang sudah membuat Baekhyun terlihat sedih seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

"Yeol, bisakah kita pulang?"

Semua pasang mata menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk meminta pulang. Kyungsoo bahkan menghampiri Baekhyun yang Chanyeol sadari ada yang salah dari raut wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Semua sudah hampri matang eonni! Jangan seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Aku lelah, Soo. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baek, ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang memegang tangannya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia menunduk karena merasakan airmatanya yang kembali mendesak ingin keluar. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang." Tanpa melihat Luhan, Baekhyun berlalu pergi. Ia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memeluk Luhan jika ia tetap berada di sini.

Chanyeol meletakan piring yang sedang ia pegang dan segera mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat. Dengan perasaan tidak tenang Luhan hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Tentu, Luhan sadar. Ia sadar jika Baekhyun sedang merasakan sebuah kesedihan, tapi apa memang sudah mengganggu hati Baekhyun? Pandangan Luhan teralih kepada Sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Apa mungkin Baekhyun seperti ini karena Sehun?

.

.

"Baek, tunggu aku." Sampai di depan café Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Bahu Baekhyun Chanyeol pegang, tatapannya begitu terlihat khawatir saat melihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang memerah sayu. "Jangan seperti ini, katakan padaku." Chanyeol memohon dan Baekhyun berakhir memeluk dirinya dengan tangis yang sudah tidak lagi mampu ia tahan.

Tanpa melempar pertanyaan apapun, Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang terisak pedih di dadanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi yang dapat Chanyeol berikan hanya sebuah kecupan sayang di pelipis Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau yakin jika wanita itu adalah Luhan?"

Sampai di apartemen, Baekhyun yang sudah dalam keadaan sedikit tenang mulai menceritakan semua perbincangannya bersama Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Kepalanya jatuh menunduk sembari memainkan jarinya sendiri dengan lesu.

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, mengusap lengan Baekhyun lembut. "Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, Baek."

"Tidak, Yeol." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Empat fakta itu sudah meyakinkanku jika wanita yang Sehun perkosa adalah Luhan. Jika benar, bisa dipastikan Chris adalah anak kandung Sehun." Bahunya kembali begetar pelan. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menatap sedih kepada Baekhyun yang kembali menangis. Ia tau jika semua pilihan tidak ada yang mudah untuk Baekhyun ambil saat ini.

"Sehun mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah behagia bersama Luhan dan Luhan, aku bahagia melihat dia kini kembali seperti hidup, tapi aku merasa berdosa kepada Chris jika harus menutupi kenyataan sesungguhnya. Menutupi jika ayah yang selama ini dia cari ada di depan matanya." Wajahnya Baekhyun tangkup penuh kebimbangan. Napasnya tersengal karena rasa sesak yang terlalu menghimpit jantungnya. "Luhan sangat membenci pria itu, dia mengutuk pria itu dan aku justru membawa Luhan menemui pria itu. Apa semua ini adalah salahku, Yeol? Seharunya aku tidak membawa Luhan saat itu."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Baek. Kau tau? Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan anak terlalu lama dengan orang tuanya. Seberapa takdir tidak memungkinkanpun tetap di dalam darah Chris ada darah Sehun yang mengalir. Itu sebuah kenyataan yang tidak akan mampu Tuhan pungkiri. Luhan telah terikat dengan Sehun karena Chris dan kau hanya pelantara Tuhan untuk menyatukan mereka." Rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol usap. "Segala keputusan yang baik ada pada dirimu sendiri, Baek. Tanyakan itu pada hatimu dan lakukan mana yang menurutnya benar. Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol. tangisannya teredam pelan di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Yang Chanyeol katakan benar. Segala keputusan yang baik ada pada dirinya, namun Baekhyun tetap dilanda bingung dengan keputusaan mana yang harus ia ambil. Haruskah ia berbohong sampai mati untuk kebahagiaan Luhan? Atau berkata jujur untuk mengungkap kesalahan besar Sehun yang ia sendiri kutuk di dalam hati..

.

.

"Sehun."

"Hemm.." Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar, bersiap untuk beristirahat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Baekhyun?"

Namun Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya hingga ia mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu?"

"Dia menangis, aku melihatnya dan aku tau jika kau mengetahui alasan kenapa Baekhyun menangis."

Sehun terdiam bisu. Luhan menatapnya serius, penuh dengan tuntutan. Keduanya saling memandang dan Sehun merasa bingung sekarang. Haruskah ia mengutarakan perbincangannya bersama Baekhyun kepada Luhan? Tapi reaksi apa yang akan Luhan tunjukan nanti? Sedangkan dia sendiri pun tidak bisa memahami kenapa Baekhyun menangis.

"Katakan, Sehun. Apa yang kau bicarakan bersama Baekhyun tadi?" Melihat kebingungan di mata Sehun, membuat Luhan merasa semakin tidak tahan. Dia mengambil langkah maju, mendekati Sehun. "Katakan padaku, Sehun." Berkata penuh dengan desakan.

"A-aku.."

Luhan terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Sehun berkata dengan kaku. Dia semakin mencurigai sesuatu dari gelagat yang Sehun tunjukan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Chap 19 up^^ Apa yang kalian tunggu di chap ini? Ciee yang ketar-ketir gara-gara TBC chap 18.. pada ngiranya Luhan bakal nemuin gelang itu ya lol ga doong, tebakan kalian salah.. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu tau itu. Sekarang ketar-ketirnya gara-gara apa lagi? Tragedynya udah aku bongkar, sekarang kalian udah paham kan dari mana dan kenapa Chris itu muncul? jadi aku udah ga punya hutang flashback lagi, kalo buat amplop masih ga bisa aku bongkar tapi jangan lupain amplop itu ya^^

Pada happy kan ayah Chris itu Sehun? jangan nebak yang muter-muter kadang kenyataan yang bener ada di depan kita hahaha /ditabok/ aku udah bilang kalo kode itu udah ada, dari summary pun ada^^ aku tau di otak kalian masih banyak pertanyaan. Tapi ga papa, semuanya bakal terjawab nanti. FF ini itu butuh pemahaman yang tinggi karena ceritanya saling berkaitan dan penuh rahasia, aku liat di review masih banak yang salah ngira atau salah memahami cerita. Kalo kurang paham mungkin saat baca kalian ga terlalu konsen^^

Luhannyasehun1204 : Berasa kaya kenal hahaha

Cherry EXO L : Jangan galau kak.. be strong ckckck

Hunhan : Itu narasai ku bukan narasi dari pihak Sehun. coba baca ulang dan pahami^^

Ao no yuri : Sehun nyesel ko. Baca chap entah berapa, adegan Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit di sana Sehun ada perasaan penyesalan terbesar yang merujuk kekesalahan dia perkosa Luhan. tapi mungkin pada lupa ma bagian sekecil itu padahal itu termasuk kode!

Joon park : Wait.. bingung? Bagian mana? Sini aku bantu^^

Osehn : Setelah tau kalo Sehun ayah Chris terus kamu baca ulang chap satu pasti kode-kodenya ketemu ko^^

Anggrek hitam : Perjuangannya ya. Ga tidur, jarang makan, jarang kumpul, jarang keluar kamar, ga pernah nonton drama, ga pernah nonton TV, ga pernah nonton DVD, ga pernah baca FF TTTTTTTTTT itu semua untuk kalian hukz

Park chan & bambi : WSL aku kerjain habis ini^^ tunggu ya..

DBSJYJ : reaksi Baekhyun dulu ya sebelum reaksi HunHan lol

Vivioh : Sadar ko^^ dua-duanya sadar hanya keadaan yang gelap butuh penerangan lol

Egga Damay : Cieeee HunKy shipper hahaha kalo unni bikin FF HunKy nanti adegannya NC SEMUA

Chizuru mey : Tunggu semuanya akan kebongkar ko^^

Kim yehyun : Yaaappss bener! Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

Sherli898 : Soalnya HunHannya juga suka kode2an jadi para author ya ga mau kalah dong hahaha bisa aja.

Hea : itu baru pemanasan sayang. Nglamar yang benernya nani /ketawa setan/

Chanbaeqiss : Elah, aku udah tulis di chap awal banget kalo Chris itu Ziyu lol itu di atas udah bantu ingatanmu belum? Minseok suster yang rawat Chris dulu. Kyungsoo tetangga Luhan, Donghae pendonor untuk Chris.

Lovesehunluhanforever : Hahaha tapi itu ga sengaja. Wait nanti ada takdir lagi yang berkesinambungan yang akan Yifan ungkap sendiri^^

Jidatsekaiyeol : ciuman muaaccchhh!

Khaza388 & Luluhunhun & light195 : Bener..

Sanmayy88 : baca dong, aku kan masih butuh reviewmu hahaha

Kkkimsu614 " Gelap-gelapan. Cieee yang nebaknya tepat.

Yessy94esy : Kayanya kamu salah pemahaman ma FFku. Donghae? Kenapa kamu bisa bilang Donghae tau gelang Luhan lol

Bubbletea947 : Bagian Chris naik tangga sendirian terus Sehun langsung ngrasa khawatir itu bukan bagian yang kamu maksud? Soalnya itu emang masuk ke kode.

Dayahbyun : gal ah, model majalah doang mah ga mungkin pada inget lama wkwkwk

hXstwulf : ga janji hahaha

tia yj ship : ajaib! Hebat! Cuma kamu doang loh yang mikirin itu. gimana kalo dijodohin sama Yifan hahahaha /ngakak guling/

fuckyeahsekaiyeol : eek.. kaya tukang bubur naik haji gitu ya. Nyampe beribu episode xD

nareul : Makasih^^

hyerim61 : Masuk..

pinlupinkuunnie : Aku kasih tau, suamiku Yixing, pacarku Jongdae, selingkuhanku Sehun jadi asal diluar tiga itu kamu milik siapa aja terserah hahaha

luhan1220 : Bener! Bukan dong.. masa isinya itu. kalo isinya gitu Luhan udah ngamuk hahaha

sehunluhan0494 : Hahahaha aku malah ga sabar buat liat yuhuuuuu waktu Chanyeol kiss Yuan itu aku berasa kaya aku yang dicivok, jadi mungkin nanti kalo Sehun adegan ranjang sama Dilireba aku yang bakal berasa kaya dienaenain Sehun lol /Ditabok Luhan/ jangan bunuh dirinya ya kalo pe bener wkwkwk jadi fans tu kaya aku mangkannya, seterong.

Nareul : Engga elah, Sehun ga tau kalo itu Luhan.

Rufexo : Rencananya tapi ga tau.. liat nanti^^ semoga si bisa liat EXOrDIUM. Ya allah mupeng banget aku. Doain ya supaya aku bisa nonton^^

Hunhanloper123 : Kan udah dijelasin soal itu. antara di chap tiga belas, empat belas atau lima belas. Baca aja lagi biar paham.

Di chap berapa FF ini temat yang jelas FF ini sedang menuju ke sana^^ aku berterimakasih untuk semua review kalian, follow kalian dan favorit kalian^^ yang minta WSL nanti aku kerjain ya^^ Pokoknya terimakasih buat review kalian di setiap chap.. untuk pendatang baru, salam kenal^^ semoga betah ya.

Ok, aku ini fast update. Cuma beberapa hari setelah update terakhir^^ semoga next chap bisa cepet lagi. Kita ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya.. see you.

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS.. Love you all.


	20. Chapter 20

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Ia hanya tengah menenangkan diri agar nanti tidak terlihat aneh ketika bertemu Sehun ataupun Luhan. Setelah yakin pintu di depannya ia buka. "Pagi!" Berteriak nyaring dengan ukiran senyuman lebar ketika melihat Luhan yang secara kebetulan berjalan di depannya menoleh dengan sambutan hangat.

"Pagi, Baek."

Keputusan telah Baekhyun ambil. "Pagi, Lu."

"Pagi, Baek." Sehun datang dari ruang tengah dengan penampilan yang telah rapi.

"Pagi, Sehun." Ya, membiarkan semuanya seperti ini.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan tanpa malu di depan Baekhyun yang menarik napas dalam. Biarkan semuanya hanya dia yang tau, biarkan semua kebahagiaan ini berlanjut di depan matanya, biarkan hanya ia yang terluka dan biar dia sendiri yang menanggung dosa kepada Chris karena telah menghapus tinta dari atas buku yang telah Sehun tulis. Hanya satu lembaran pahit itu yang Baekhyun ingin buang dan semoga Sehun tidak lagi mengulik isi dari lembaran kelam masa lalunya.

"Baek, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa malam itu kau menangis?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika Luhan memegang lengannya. Dengan senyuman kecil Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Lu."

"Malam itu Luhan bertanya padaku alasan kenapa kau menangis. Tapi saat aku menjawab jika aku tidak tau apa-apa dia tidak mempercayainya." Sehun menyela dengan lirikan kesal kepada Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku percaya ucapanmu kalau kau ada di saat Baekhyun menangis."

"Sudahlah.. kenapa menjadi meributkan itu?" Baekhyun mererai perdebatan Sehun bersama Luhan. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Sehun."

"Kau benar. Aku berangkat, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Hati-hati." Melambaikan tangan saat melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah memasuki mobil. Setelah memastikan kalau mobil itu telah melesat pergi barulah Luhan kembali memasuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Yifan turun dari mobil tepat di pelataran sekolah Chris kemudian ia berjalan memasuki gerbang yang tanpa ragu segera dibukakan oleh security yang berjaga.

" **Chris, Hati-hati."**

Ingatan Yifan berputar saat dulu ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang ia kira tengah memanggil dirinya di sana. Mungkin wanita itu adalah Luhan dan Yifan kini menyadari betapa dekatnya ia dengan Luhan namun terlalu buta akan keberadaan wanita itu. Sejak awal takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya dan mungkin memang sekaranglah saatnya untuk mengakhiri.

"Paman Kris."

Namun dia tetap ingin merajut kebersamaan dengan Chris, bersama anak yang menjadi penyebab dirinya berpisah dengan Luhan, bersama anak dari pria yang telah melukai kekasihnya. "Hai jagoan kecil." Tapi entah kenapa Yifan tidak bisa membenci sosok kecil yang kini berhampur dalam gendongannya. Baginya Chris seperti penghibur dikala hatinya yang tengah terluka.

"Kenapa paman ada di sini?"

Yifan tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chris. "Paman datang untuk menemuimu."

"Kenapa peman tau kalau Chris ada di sini?" Chris menatap penasaran kepada Yifan.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di toko bunga?"

"Heumm." Mengangguk dua kali sebagai jawaban.

"Kau memakai seragam sekolah ini dan kebetulan paman tau di mana sekolahan ini berada. Jadi paman datang kemari untuk menemuimu." Hidung mancung Chris, Yifan cubit dengan gemas. "Apa sekolahmu belum selesai?"

"Sudah.. Chris sedang menunggu paman Kim datang untuk menjemput."

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan?"

Dengan senyuman lebar Chris mengangguk, dia amat terlihat antusias karena tawaran Yifan.

"Baiklah, kita minta izin pada ibumu dulu, ok?"

Membalas high five dari Yifan yang segera membawanya kaluar dari area sekolahan.

.

.

"Apa paman Kim yakin jika pria itu bernama Wu Yifan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada suara serius kepada Paman Kim yang menelponnya. "Baiklah kalau memang benar itu Yifan. Sampaikan saja padanya untuk mengantar Chris sebelum malam." Menutup telpon lalu beranjak dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Suasana menjadi sepi sekarang karena Sehun yang tidak sedang berada di rumah ditambah Chris pergi bersama Yifan. Walau sedikit khawatir tapi Luhan yakin jika Yifan akan menjaga Chris dengan baik terlebih pria itu sangatlah menyukai anak kecil. Sekarang Luhan hanya akan membunuh waktu dengan mendengarkan music di dalam kamar bersama anak keduanya yang masih berada dalam kandungan. Tidak lebih dari lima bulan lagi anaknya akan lahir dan Luhan merasa tidak sebar menantikan hari menyenangkan itu datang.

.

.

Chris menghabiskan harinya dengan penuh tawa bersama Yifan. Diawali dengan membeli pakaian untuk Chris karena tidak mungkin jika Chris pergi jalan-jalan menggunakan seragam sekolah, mereka pun justru berakhir berjam-jam terjebak di Mall karena Chris banyak meminta mainan kepada Yifan yang tidak menolak sama sekali. Makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran lalu melanjutkan dengan mendatangi tempat pemandian anak yang berhasil membuat Chris tidak mau keluar dari dalam kolam.

Yifan sempat dibuat kualahan untuk membujuk Chris namun dengan segala kesabaran dan ketelatenannya Yifan berhasil merayu Chris agar mau keluar dari dalam kolam. Beberapa wanita yang melihat Yifan menggendong Chris dengan tubuh basah dan hanya mengenakan celana renang pendek sempat dibuat terkagum-kagum juga terpesona oleh aura ayah muda yang Yifan keluarkan. Mereka bahkan mengeluh sedih saat melihat Yifan telah kembali rapi lalu keluar dari dalam area pemandian.

"Paman, apa kita akan jalan-jalan lagi?" Di kursi yang didudukinya Chris dengan wajah senang menatap kepada Yifan yang tengah mengemudikan mobil.

"Tidak Chris, kita akan pulang."

"Kenapa?" Mendengar jawaban Yifan sontak raut wajah Chris berubah menjadi murung dan itu mengundang bibir Yifan untuk tersenyum maklum.

"Paman sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk mengantarmu sebelum malam jadi kita akan pulang sekarang." Dengan lembut Yifan mengelus rambut Chris. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, bukankah kita sudah bermain seharian. Paman berjanji akan mengajakmu bermain lain kali."

"Benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Dengan sorakan bahagianya Chris berdiri lalu memeluk leher Yifan dari samping. "Chris sayang paman Kris." Memberikan ciuman di pipi Yifan yang membuat Yifan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Paman juga menyayangimu." Tanpa keraguan Yifan menjawab karena entah kenapa tapi ia merasa seperti memiliki kaitan dengan Chris. Dia merasa dekat dengan anak Luhan walau sesungguhnya seharusnya ia membenci anak ini.

Chris telah kembali duduk dengan tenang. Yifan masih terfokus pada jalanan sembari mengikuti arah dari alamat rumah yang diberikan paman Kim melalui GPS. Mobilnya memasuki salah satu kawasan rumah elit yang terkenal dengan pelayanan privacynya yang dijaga ketat. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri guna mencari nomor rumah tempat di mana Luhan tinggal, namun Yifan merasa seperti dejavu sekarang. Dia seperti tidak asing dengan jalan ini bahkan saat rumah itu telah ia temukan Yifan merasa semakin yakin jika dirinya pernah mendatangi kawasan ini, tapi ingatanya buram dia tidak bisa mengingat betul rumah yang ada di depannya ini milik siapa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Chris tepat waktu, ge."

Tatapan Yifan bergulir kepada Luhan yang tidak ia sadari kemunculannya bahkan Chris kini sudah berada dalam rangkulan Luhan yang Yifan amati terlihat aneh.. perut Luhan seperti membuncit, itu sangat kentara karena dress yang Luhan kenakan sedikit ketat pada tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu? Sejak kapan? Apa saat mereka bertemu satu minggu lalu Luhan sudah dalam kondisi perut membuncit?

"Ge?"

"Ya?" Segala kebingungan Yifan tentang rumah ataupun perut Luhan menghilang karena teguran Luhan. "Aku pergi jika seperti itu." Tersenyum canggung lalu kembali memasuki mobil dengan rasa penasaran yang coba ia pendam karena bagaimanapun dia sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui tentang hidup Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas saat melihat mobil Yifan mulai menjauh. Dia ingin menawarkan Yifan untuk makan malam bersama tapi setelah dipikir lagi jika Sehun mengetahui itu mengkin dia akan terkena masalah besar nantinya.

Bersama Chris, Luhan memasuki rumah namun tak lama setelahnya mobil lain datang, terparkir di depan rumah. Itu Sehun, dia keluar dari mobil dengan pandangan aneh lalu dia pun menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Chris segara tidur dengan cepat, mungkin kelelahan karena bermain seharian. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri setelah memastikan Chris tidur dengan nyaman. Dia menaiki ranjang, bergabung bersama Sehun yang tengah duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Siapa yang baru saja datang kemari?"

Namun pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut hingga dirinya pun menyamakan posisinya dengan Sehun. "Kau melihat dia?"

"Aku tidak melihat siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia tapi aku melihat mobil yang keluar dari rumahku."

"Dia Jongin." Luhan mencoba bersikap biasa karena toh Sehun tidak melihat Yifan hingga tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan. "Jongin seharian ini mengajak Chris bermain dan mengantarnya sebelum kau datang."

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" Dengan pandangan menyelidik Sehun menatap kepada Luhan.

"Tentu tidak. Justru kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Tidak ingin terus diintimidasi, Luhan pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah berjanjikan akan memberitahuku tentang keluargamu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian ia teringat dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Aku memiliki satu nenek dari mediang ayahku." Tidak bisa menghindar Sehun pun menjawab dengan terus terang. Luhan ia bawa untuk merapat kepadanya, secara posesif tangannya melingkari perut Luhan sembari memberi usapan lembut di sana. "Dan satu sodara laki-laki."

"Sodara laki-laki?"

"Heum.. hubungan keluargaku sangat rumit tapi aku cukup menyayangi kakak ku."

"Hanya itu?" Dengan kening berkerut bingung Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Hanya itu." Membari kecupan di kening, Sehun pun menjawab dengan kekehan pelan. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan Luhan semuanya toh itu bukan kisah menyenangkan yang harus dibagikan.

"Jadi kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang keluargamu?"

"Itu hanya untuk menjaga kehidupan pribadi kami, Luhan. Lagipula keluargaku tidak ingin kalau harus terusik oleh media."

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya karena alasan Sehun memang sangatlah masuk akal. "Aku mendengar kalau akhir musim ini kau akan mengunjungi nenekmu."

"Ya, itu benar. Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak awal tahun karena aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mengunjunginya ataupun mengunjungi makam mendiang ayahku juga ibuku."

"Itu dimana?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu sebagai tanda jika ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya jawaban kepada Sehun yang bisa memutuskan mau memberitahunya ataupun tidak.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"

"Ikut?" Mendelik terkejut saat Sehun justru menawarkan. "Ikut untuk menemui nenekmu?"

"Ya, aku, kau dan Chris. Kita bisa sekaligus menghabiskan liburan musim panas di sana. Lagipula aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada nenekku, calon menantu dari cucunya."

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganku?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya dengan Hani noona."

Sembari tersenyum Luhan memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Sehun. "Aku akan ikut denganmu seperti ekor." Terkekeh kecil ketika Sehun membalas mengecup bibirnya dengan gemas.

"Kalau seperti itu jadilah ekorku selamanya." Keduanya tertawa dan Sehun pun membubuhkan ciuman di puncak kepala Luhan. "Bagimana denganmu? Tentang orang tuamu juga tentang ayah dari Chris. Sebagai pria yang akan menikahimu bukankah aku harus tau itu?"

Keheningan menyelimuti Luhan yang hanya diam tidak kunjung menjawab. Dia bingung pada apa yang harus ia katakan tapi ucapan Sehun sepenuhnya adalah benar, seharusnya tidak ada lagi rahasia di antara mereka.

"Luhan."

"Orang tuaku berada di Beijing." Dan Luhan pun membuka suara. "Karena sebuah keadaan aku pergi dari rumah lalu ikut datang ke Korea bersama Baekhyun."

"Apa aku bisa tau keadaan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Kenapa bisa membuat hubunganmu begitu buruk dengan orang tuamu?"

"Hanya sebuah kesalahpahamaan, anggap saja seperti itu dan untuk ayah Chris, bisakah kau tidak menanyakannya?"

"Kenapa?"

Sedikit menghela napas Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. "Itu hanya masa lalu kelam yang tidak ingin aku ingat. Sekarang yang cukup kau tau kalau ayah Chris adalah dirimu dan kau pria yang aku cintai."

Ada kejanggalan di hati Sehun saat mendengar Luhan mengatakan kalimat yang sesungguhnya bisa diartikan indah. Tidak tau ini perasaan semacam apa, ia pun tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Namun napas Sehun cukup dibuat tercekat oleh ucapan Luhan. Ada apa memang dengan kalimat itu? Seharusnya ia senang bukan? Tapi kenapa ia justru menjadi tidak nyaman?

"Aku mencintaimu." Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan itu sedikit bisa meredam keanehan yang Sehun rasakan. Tanpa kecanggungan Luhan melumat bibir Sehun secara bergantian membuat mata Sehun secara perlahan terpejam tenang.

Satu tangan Sehun terangkat mengelus pipi Luhan dengan tangannya yang masih melingkari perut Luhan, memberikan belaian pada pinggan Luhan. Saling balas lumatan mereka lakukan, menciptakan bunyi decakan basah dari ciuman keduanya yang semakin mendalam.

Posisi Luhan, Sehun pindah menjadi berada di atas pangkuannya, saling menghadap dan melanjutkan untuk membagi ciuman penuh tuntutan. Dua tangan Sehun dengan nakal meremas pantat Luhan lalu menusupkan tangannya ke celana dalam Luhan untuk menggoda desahan Luhan agar keluar dan tidak sia-sia karena telinganya dapat mendengar desahan tertahan dari cela ciuman mereka.

"Mau melanjutkan?" Sehun menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya, masih dengan menggoda Luhan di area kewanitaannya. Ia tidak memungkiri jika terpancing namun Sehun sekarang lebih mengutamakan Luhan dibanding hasratnya sendiri yang memang sangatlah besar.

"Tidak." Walau tatapannya telah sayu Luhan menggeleng. "Aku lelah."

"Baiklah." Dengan berat hati Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana dalam Luhan. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Merapikan selimut agar sepenuhnya menghangatkan Luhan lalu memberikan kecupan di kening Luhan. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur, Sehun."

Sehun beralih mencium perut Luhan. "Selamat tidur bayi kecil." Berucap dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat Luhan pun ikut tersenyum.

"Selimat tidur, ayah." Luhan menirukan suara anak kecil. "Itu yang dia katakan."

"Kau sangat manis, ibu." Sehun memuji dengan senyuman jahil yang membuat Luhan mendecih pelan. Namun keduanya tersenyum dan Sehun pun menyamankan posisi berbaringnya untuk memeluk Luhan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi eonni." Luhan menyapa Hani yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan." Hani membalas dengan sambutan hangat sebelum mendecak ketika melihat sosok lain muncul dari belakang Luhan. "Wow.. sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu special." Tersenyum jahil kepada Sehun yang sedang melepas masker. "Tidak biasanya pria ini datang mengantarmu, Lu." Bertanya menggoda kepada Luhan yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sebrangnya.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah ingin ke sini sejak beberapa hari lalu tapi Sehun baru memiliki waktu sekarang." Luhan mejelaskan kepada Hani yang mengangguk paham. "Eonni, aku ingin bertanya. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menaiki pesawat?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan." Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. "Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan kandungan Luhan kepadamu."

"Tidak ada riwayat buruk dalam kandungan Luhan. Selama pesawat itu mendarat dengan baik aku rasa aman."

Sehun mendecak karena jawaban Hani yang terdengar seperti gurauan. "Bisakah kau tidak main-main?"

Hani tergelak karena tatapan kesal Sehun. "Aku tidak main-main. Yang aku ucapkan benarkan? Selama pesawat itu tidak jatuh, tidak menabrak dan mendarat dengan baik kandungan Luhan akan aman."

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya mendesah malas terlebih Hani terlihat puas karena sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah.. kandungan Luhan baik, ok? Dia bisa menaiki pesawat." Hani mengukir senyum simpulnya. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kembali bertanya kepada Sehun yang terus menatapnya.

"Aku dan Luhan, apa tidak apa-apa jika kami bersetubuh saat kandungan Luhan semakin membesar?"

"Sehun!" Luhan mendelik terkejut karena pertanyaan frontal Sehun yang dilemparkan kepada Hani. "Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga." Namun Sehun menanggapi Luhan dengan tenang, terkesan tidak peduli jika kini Luhan tengah menahan rasa malunya.

Sementara Hani tertawa di tempatnya duduk. Dia memegangi perutnya karena mulas melihat ekpresi datar Sehun yang terkesan tidak berdosa dan juga tidak memiliki malu. Astaga, pasiennya selalu mengulang berbagai kata untuk bertanya hal semacam itu tapi Sehun mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Bisakah kau tidak berlebihan?" Sehun menegur dengan kesal, membuat Hani menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Aku rasa kau pun sudah meniduri Luhan saat kandungannya masih muda. Benar kan?" Menyeka airmatanya yang menetes lalu kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Tidak apa-apa itu baik untuk Luhan tapi berikan jeda karena Luhan bukan wanita yang bisa kau tiduri setiap hari dan apa sekarang kalian ingin melihat jenis kelamin anak kalian?" Hani menawarkan dengan senyuman lebar kepada Luhan yang segera mengangguk antusias, berbeda dari Sehun yang terdiam seperti terkejut di tempatnya duduk.

Jntungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat Hani berkata **jenis kelamin anak kalian**. Seperti perasaan gugup juga senang berbaur memenuhi hati Sehun. Ini perasaan asing yang menyenangkan.. apa semua orang tua merasakan hal ini ketika akan melihat jenis kelamin anaknya? Tangannya bahkan Sehun rasakan seperti menjadi dingin juga berkeringat. "Apa sudah bisa dilihat?"

"Kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki lima bulan jadi tentu saja kita sudah bisa melihatnya walau mungkin anakmu belum tentu mau menunjukannya."

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali baginya melihat USG anaknya sendiri dan Sehun merasa tidak sabar. Apakah laki-laki atau perempuan?

.

.

"Sepertinya laki-laki." Hani berujar sembari menunjuk pada satu bagian di monitor yang menampilkan janin Luhan di dalam sana. "Kita masih belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tapi menurutku dia memang laki-laki."

Sehun menatap takjub pada si kecil yang berada dalam perut Luhan. Dia meringkuk bagai kepalan tangan, seperti berlindung mencari kehangatan di dalam rahim Luhan. Itu anaknya, anak yang kelak akan memanggilnya ayah. Matanya Sehun rasakan memanas hingga menimbulkan genangan airmata sebagai bentuk dari rasa terharunya, kemudian dia tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil karena bahagia dapat melihat keajaiban Tuhan yang dititipkan kepada dirinya juga Luhan. Betapa mengagumkan itu semua dan Sehun merasa tidak sabar untuk dapat menggendong putra kecilnya.

"Sehun." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa kau senang?"

Tanpa keraguan Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Lu." Tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup kening Luhan penuh rasa syukur.

.

.

"Luhan."

"Hemm.." Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang tengah mengemudikan mobil untuk pulang. "Apa?"

"Saat anak kita lahir aku ingin memberinya nama Oh Minguk."

"Oh Minguk?"

"Ya, Oh Minguk. Apa kau merasa keberatan?"

Sembari terkekeh Luhan menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan memberikannya nama sesuai yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih." Sehun mengelus tangan Luhan yang ia genggam. "Dan jika kau mengizinkan aku juga ingin merubah nama Chris."

"Chris? Kenapa?" Dengan pandangan bingung Luhan menatap kepada Sehun.

"Entahlah tapi aku ingin merubah nama Chris menjadi Oh Ziyu karena aku ingin dia memakai margaku."

"Apa kau tidak ingin merubah namaku juga?"

Sehun tertawa karena Luhan justru menyindirnya dengan malas. "Karena itu aku berkata, **jika kau mengizinkan.** "

Tidak ada obrolan yang berlanjut. Sehun kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya semtara Luhan menimang perkataan Sehun. Jika diucapkan Oh Ziyu tidaklah terdengar buruk, terlebih dia memberikan nama Chris pada putranya karena Kris adalah panggilan kesukaannya kepada Yifan ketika mereka masih saling mencintai. Menjadikan itu sebagai bentuk kenangan agar ketika ia melihat Chris ia bisa mengingat Yifan, tapi sekarang kisah mereka teleh berakhir, bukan? Dan kini ia bersama Sehun jadi apa memang nama Chris pun harus dirubah sesuai saran Sehun?

.

.

Hari yang sudah Sehun tunggu sejak dulu datang, empat hari setelah musim berganti menjadi Fall. Kini ia bersama Luhan juga Chris sudah berada di Incheon airport, bersiap berangkat menuju tempat yang masih Sehun rahasiakan. Di antara mereka sosok Chris yang paling bersemangat, dia akan berseru girang penuh ketidak sabaran ketika mendengar suara dari mesin pesawat yang lepas landas.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduk saat melihat jam pesawatnya telah datang.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Beijing." Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan tenang.

Berbanding terbalik pada ekspresi terkejut Luhan. "Beijing?" Dengan tidak percaya Luhan mengulang. "Kenapa ke Beijing?"

"Karena keluargaku tinggal di sana, Lu."

Luhan tetap terdiam di tempat duduknya, ia merasa berat kalau harus ke Beijing. Jika tau sejak awal tujuan Sehun adalah Beijing ia tidak akan ikut dan lebih memilih mendekam di dalam kamar sampai Sehun pulang. "Aku tidak mau."

"Karena itulah aku tidak memberitahukan kemana kita akan pergi karena aku tau kau akan seperti ini." Sedikit menghela napas Sehun kembali duduk. "Kau ingin mengecewakanku?"

"Tapi, Sehun.."

"Beijing itu luas, Lu.. dan bukahkan kau lahir di sana? Apa kau tidak merindukan Beijing?"

"Beijing adalah tempat yang aku benci, Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan nada suara pelan. "Aku tidak mau lagi ada di sana."

"Satu kali ini aku mohon.. keluargaku sudah menunggu kita di sana." Tangan Luhan, Sehun genggam. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku." Menatap Luhan penuh permohonan yang mendalam. "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke Korea secepatnya."

"Ibu! Ayo kita naik pesawat."

Perhatian Luhan dan Sehun teralih kepada Chris yang merengut dengan tangan bersedekap. Sedikit menghela napas Luhan pun menyingkirkan egonya demi orang-orang yang dicintainya. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Walau terlihat tidak antusias Luhan tetap berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan lalu mereka pun berjalan bersama yang dihiasi suara kicauan menggemaskan dari Chris.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam penerbangan mereka sampai di Beijing. Ketika turun di airport yang Luhan rasakan adalah perasaan sedih, ia menjadi teringat dengan segala kepahitan yang menimpa hidupnya dulu. Namun celotehan senang Chris juga usapan lembut Sehun di punggung tangannya seolah menjadi obat mujarab bagi luka hati Luhan karena hanya dengan itu dalam sekejap dadanya yang seperti menyempit berangsur menjadi kembali tenang dan dirinya pun seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk bisa membuka matanya di sini.

Chris terlihat girang saat melihat sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia jumpai. Matanya tanpa berkedip merekam segala pemandangan Beijing melalui jendela taxi yang tengah membawa mereka untuk munuju rumah Sehun. Di atas pangkuan Sehun, Chris terus bertanya segala hal kepada Sehun yang tidak menyerah untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahu Chris, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya duduk diam, memperhatikan tempat kelahirannya yang tidak banyak berubah dari sejak terakhir kali ia lihat.

Namun sesuatu seperti mengusik Luhan ketika taxi itu mengambil jalan munuju alamat yang ia ketahui. Awalnya Luhan berpikir jika rumah Sehun mungkin hanya melalui daerah yang ia kenal, tapi saat di tikungan terakhir taxi itu tetap mengambil jalur yang tidak asing baginya barulah Luhan menjadi sedikit waspada. "Sehun, apa benar ini jalan menuju rumahmu?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Sehun menjawab tanpa ada rasa curiga kepada Luhan. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dan jika beruntung kau bisa menemui kakakku yang sudah lebih dulu datang kemari."

Luhan diam, dia hanya terus memperhatikan deretan rumah yang berada di samping kiri juga kanannya, berdoa agar taxi ini berhenti jauh dari satu rumah yang ia kenali. Namun sepertinya Tuhan menutup diri atas doanya karena taxi itu justru berhenti benar-benar di pekarangan rumah yang masih jelas ia ingat milik siapa. Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin..

"Ayo Lu, kita keluar." Sehun membuka pintu mobil untuk Luhan. "Lu." Menegur saat sadar jika wajah Luhan berubah menjadi pucat juga tegang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan terpekur. Dia seperti tidak dapat bergerak, tidak tau harus melakukan apa karena jelas-jelas rumah ini adalah milik-

"Oh Sehun, kau kah itu?"

-Oh Si Ren. Sosok itu muncul dari dalam rumah dan Luhan baru tersadar akan hal lain.. jika Sehun adalah cucu Oh Si Ren apa mungkin kakak Sehun adalah? Jantung Luhan seperti berhenti berdetak sekarang napasnya bahkan tercekat saat membayangkan ketakutan itu mungkin benar-benar terjadi. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin jika Yifan adalah kakak yang Sehun maksudkan.

"Astaga, Luhan!"

Pandangan Luhan jatuh pada Si Ren yang sudah berdiri di samping Sehun. Mata keduanya saling menatap sampai Sehun mengerutkan kening karena merasa bingung ketika melihat neneknya bisa mengenali Luhan sebelum ia memperkenalkannya.

"Kau kemana saja gadis, bodoh?" Si Ren memeluk Luhan tanpa canggung ataupun malu jika mungkin yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang salah. "Nenek merindukanmu." Tapi Si Ren terlalu mengenal Luhan dengan baik hingga hanya melihat dari matanya pun Si Ren dapat meyakinkan jika wanita yang Sehun bawa adalah Luhan, wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu perempuannya.

.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kini giliran Sehun yang terkejut ketika Si Ren mengatakan jika dirinya sudah lama mengenal Luhan.

Dan bagai seekor rusa yang telah terlanjur tertangkap di tangan para pemburu Luhan pun hanya bisa duduk diam, tidak banyak mengelurkan suara karena bahkan jiwanya seperti masih berada di atas langit untuk mencari jalan keluar dari situasi yang mengurungnya saat ini. Luhan tidak percaya jika takdir sangatlah begitu dekat. Ia memacari Sehun, cucu dari Oh Si Ren yang ia tau adalah nenek dari Wu Yifan.

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan, Sehun?"

Cangkir berisikan teh yang sudah Si Ren sajikan Sehun taruh di atas meja, ia tanpa canggung merangkul bahu Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala jatuh tertunduk. "Dia wanita yang aku ceritakan nek. Dia kekasihku wanita yang sedang mengandung anakku." Dengan bangga Sehun menjelaskan.

Si Ren sedikit tersentak mendengar itu, tidak menduga kalau wanita yang Sehun cintai adalah Luhan. Dia menatap sejenak kepada Luhan sebelum beralih pada Chris yang hanya duduk tenang di samping Luhan. "Siapa anak kecil itu? apa.."

"Dia anakku nek." Luhan membuka suaranya, menjawab pertanyaan Si Ren dengan cepat. "Dia bernama Chris."

"Chris.." Dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba menggenangi matanya Si Ren berjalan menghampiri Chris. "Kau telah lahir dan tumbuh menjadi seperti ini." Memeluk Chris dengan rasa terharu menyelip di dadanya.

Sehun bertambah bingung sekarang. Neneknya seperti mengetahui tentang masa lalu Luhan yang tidak ia ketahui terlebih sikap Luhan pun berubah menjadi aneh sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini. Apa ada hal lain yang neneknya dan Luhan sembunyikan?

"Kau membesarkannya dengan baik, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi pujian Si Ren. "Terima kasih nek." Menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dengan balas menatap Si Ren. Sejujurnya ia merindukan Si Ren hanya saja situasi ini terlalu mengejutkan, tidak tertuga dan sangat tiba-tiba untuk dirinya.

Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah tau jika Si Ren memiliki cucu selain Yifan dan mengetahui semua ini membuat Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna pikirannya sendiri dengan benar. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun adalah adik Yifan?

"Hai Hyung."

Dan apa yang Luhan takutkan kini benar-benar terjadi. Pria itu muncul dengan raut keterkejutan yang kentara saat melihat dirinya.

"Paman Kris!" Chris berteriak girang menyambut kedatangan Yifan. Sosok tak berdosa itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya terlihat senang dalam keadaan tegang seperti sekarang.

Kini Luhan bagaikan terpojok oleh tatapan dua pria yang memandang lekat kepada dirinya. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia jelaskan nanti kepada Sehun tentang situasi ini, tentang hubungannya dengan Yifan.

"Yifan, ikutlah denganku." Mengerti tentang kesulitan yang tengah menjalar Si Ren menyela, membawa Yifan bersama Chris untuk mengikuti dirinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan penuh tuntutan.

"Chris mengenal Yifan? Atau kau pun mengenal Yifan?"

"Ya, aku mengenal Yifan dan Chris pun mengenal Yifan." Luhan tidak memiliki jalan untuk menghindar hingga ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan jujur. "Aku mengenal nenekmu juga Yifan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan Chris tidak sengaja pernah bertemu Yifan saat di Korea."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

"Sebatas apa kau mengharapkan hubunganku dengan Yifan? Tentu tidak lebih dari sekedar teman." Tapi Luhan tidak bisa jujur untuk satu hal ini. "Yifan hanya salah satu temanku saat di Beijing dan aku tidak menduga kalau Yifan adalah kakakmu. Kita sama-sama terkejut oleh situasi ini jadi aku mohon jangan membuatnya menjadi runyam."

Menghela napas dalam Sehun pun hanya mengangguk, mengerti karena benar yang Luhan katakan jika kini mereka semua ada dalam situasi mengagetkan juga tidak terduga. Hanya saja Sehun merasa tidak yakin jika hubungan Luhan dan Yifan benar hanya sebatas teman.

.

.

" **Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, Yifan.. aku tau mungkin ini berat untukmu tapi pikirkanlah anak yang tengah Luhan kandung. Dia anak dari adikmu sendiri."**

Perkataan Si Ren siang tadi terus melekat, berputar tanpa mau berhenti di benak Yifan. Sembari ditemani satu gelas kecil dan satu botol Vodka, Yifan menghabiskan malamnya untuk meredam kesakitan hati yang bertambah semakin dalam. Dia tidak pernah menduga ataupun berpikir jika pria yang Luhan cintai adalah Sehun. Seharusnya saat ia mengetahui Baekhyun adalah manager Sehun hal ini sudah bisa lebih dulu ia terka karena bagaimanapun kemungkinan Baekhyun mengenalkan Luhan kepada Sehun amatlah besar dan tidak mungkin jika Sehun tidak tertarik kepada wanita seperti Luhan. Sekarang Yifan barulah ingat tentang rumah yang ia sambangi beberapa hari lalu, rumah yang Luhan tinggali adalah rumah milik Sehun. Bodoh! Pantas dia tidak merasa asing pada itu semua. Kehidupan kini benar-benar seperti mempermainkan dirinya..

"Ge."

Panggilan pelan menyapa gendang telinga Yifan, namun dia mengabaikannya dan kembali meneguk satu gelas vodka yang sudah ia tuangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menduduki kursi yang berada di depan Yifan, tapi Yifan sama sekali tidak peduli akan keberadaannya yang menatap Yifan penuh penyesalan. "Semua ini benar-benar di luar sepengetahuanku, ge.. aku tau kau terkejut tapi aku pun terkejut karena hal ini."

"Jadi siapa di sini yang lebih terkejut, Luhan? Kau atau aku yang mengetahui jika pria yang memilikimu adalah adikku sendiri." Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lekat kepada Luhan. "Menggelikan." Mendecih lalu kembali meminum vodkanya.

Luhan menatap sendu kepada Yifan yang benar-benar terlihat tengah dilanda amarah. Andai ia bisa mengatur semua ini Luhan tidak akan menempatkan dirinya berada diantara Yifan dan Sehun, tapi dia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk itu. Dirinya bahkan tidak mengetahui jika semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. "Maafkan aku." Dan yang bisa ia katakan hanya sebuah permintaan maaf yang sebenarnya tidak Yifan butuhkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau Sehun adalah adikmu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan-"

"Kami bersodara." Yifan menyela perkataan Luhan, membuat Luhan diam karena dia tau jika ada yang ingin Yifan ceritakan. "Kami memiliki satu ayah yang sama dan ibu yang berbeda. Ayah lebih dulu menikahi ibu Sehun, Min Ha Yeoung lalu berselingkuh dengan ibuku Wu Yen, wanita Beijing yang bodoh karena mau menjadi istri simpanan dari suami orang lain. Saat itu aku lahir lebih dulu dari Sehun.. mungkin ayah bisa membanggakan dirinya karena dapat menutup rapat dosanya sendiri namun ibu Sehun bukan wanita sebodoh itu yang bisa ditipu seumur hidupnya." Pandangan Yifan terlihat menerawang dengan jarinya yang bermain pada gelas kecil dalam genggamannya. "Memasuki usia remaja kami, ibu Sehun mengetahui semuanya. Dia mendatangi rumah ibuku di Beijing saat ayah sedang berada di sana. Pertengkaran memalukan itu terjadi di depan mataku juga Sehun sampai ayah menarik Min Ha Yeoung keluar untuk membawanya pergi. Ibuku menangis saat itu, mungkin dia takut jika kebahagiaannya akan hilang, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan lebih tertarik kepada Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan saat itu aku tau kalau dia adalah adikku, anak dari wanita yang suaminya telah dirampas oleh ibuku." Perasaan sesak secara tiba-tiba menyergap hati Yifan, genggamannya ia eratkan pada gelas kecil itu, sebagai pertahanan agar airmatanya tidak terjatuh. "Dan tak lama setelahnya sebuah kecelakaan menimpa ayah bersama ibu Sehun yang saat itu langsung meninggal di tempat. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil karena pertengkaran yang berlanjut di sana. Beruntung Sehun tidak terlibat karena dia masih bersamaku."

Diam-diam Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri. Dia menatap nanar kepada Yifan yang terkekeh miris di tempatnya duduk.

"Kami segera menuju rumah sakit. Ibuku menangis histeris di depan ayah yang ada dalam kondisi keritis tapi diantara kami mungkin Sehun lah yang menjadi sosok yang paling terpukul. Dia tidak menangis bahkan sampai ayah meninggal di depan kami. Tapi ibuku tau jika itu berat untuk Sehun dan mencoba untuk memeluk Sehun namun Sehun mendorong ibuku dengan tatapan kebencian. Di matanya ibuku adalah sosok pencuri dan pembunuh, baginya ibuku adalah perebut kebahagiaan milik ibunya, dia tidak berpikir jika saat itu ibuku pun kehilangan kebahagiaan dan kebencian itu masih bersarang walau ibuku sebenarnya menyayangi Sehun sebagaimana ia menyayangiku. Setelah semua itu Sehun menganggap kisah keluarga kami hanya aib yang ingin dia tutup rapat, itulah kenapa tidak ada Sehun dalam identitas keluarga kami dan tidak ada kami dalam identitas Sehun." Tatapan Yifan bergulir kepada Luhan yang membatu. "Aku menceritkannya karena aku yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah mengatakan ini padamu dan sekarang aku merasa bingung, Luhan. Apa aku harus menjadi seperti ibuku? Merebut kau dari Sehun atau menyerahkanmu kepada Sehun sebagai ganti dari kebahagiaannya yang telah ibuku rampas." Yifan bertanya tanpa terlihat benar-benar ingin menanyakan itu kepada Luhan, dia lebih terlihat seperti memberitahu Luhan tentang isi pikirannya. "Melihat ibuku yang tidaklah sepenuhnya bersalah selalu mendapat kebencian juga tatatapan penuh tuduhan dari Sehun kadang membuatku merasa kesal dan ingin membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan yang ibuku rasakan selama ini. Itu adil, bukan? Adil jika aku merebutmu kembali darinya karena sejak awal kau adalah milikku, Luhan. Yang kehilangan ayah bukan hanya dirinya.. ibunya meninggal tapi ibuku hidup dengan dihantui rasa berdosa yang menyiksa."

Luhan masih terdiam ketika Yifan berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu menatap punggung Yifan yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. "Sehun menyayangi kakakknya." Berkata pelan namun cukup bisa didengar oleh Yifan yang menghentikan langkah. "Kau benar jika Sehun tidak mengatakan semua itu kepadaku tapi dia memberitahuku jika dia menyayangimu, Yifan. Dia menyayangimu sebagaimana adik menyayangi kakaknya. Dia hanya anak kecil yang masih belum rela melepaskan ibunya dan apa kau akan tega untuk melukai dia? Melukai adik yang seharusnya kau lindungi dan sayangi." Tidak ada jawaban dari Yifan yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Dan aku, walaupun sejak awal aku milikmu tapi kini aku adalah milik Sehun. Aku mencintainya seperti ibumu yang mencintai ayahmu hingga ia rela menjadi wanita Beijing yang bodoh seperti yang kau katakan. Aku mencintainya, Yifan. Mencintai Sehun."

Jemari panjangnya mengepal saat Yifan mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tanpa meninggalkan perkataan lain Yifan melanjutkan langkahnya, menjauh dari Luhan yang terus memandanginya.

Maafkan aku, ge. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Walau kelak mungkin aku meninggalkannya tapi itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan untuk pria lain. –Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Chapter 20 akhirnya up^^ pada ketar-ketir ya? Cieeee yang ngira Sehun bakal jujur lol Maaf chap ini lama up.. selain karena aku garap WSL tapi salahkah kenapa EXO kambek! Aku ga bisa konsen nulis kalo EXO kambek! Mereka itu ah terlalu ah terlalu sempurna untuk dilewatkan. Aku nangis liat MV LOTTO. EXO keren banget! Body wave Sehun apa lagi duh pasti bikin Luhan basah kalo liat. Ok itu jiwa fangirlku dikit curhat lmao

Ada yang nungguin chap ini? Ada ga? Ada ga? Di chap ini cerita tentang keluarga Sehun udah aku bongkar dan Luhan, Sehun juga Yifan ma Si Ren udah saling ketemu jadi what the next? Apa yang bakal terjadi? Apa Yifan bakal merelakan Luhan? apa aka nada rahasia lain yang terbongkar? Tapi pokoknya kalian cermati baik-baik ya kisah keluarga Sehun. Jujur aku kadang males jawab review yang kebingungan sama hal yang sebenarnya udah dijelasin di chapternya. Aku nulis ini susah tapi masa hal kecil-kecil masih tetep harus dijelasin.

Dan kenapa Sehun pas perkosa Luhan bilang ini yang pertama sementara dia udah bobol gawang Xiumei itu karena sama Xiumei dia baru mulai dan belum kelimaks. Mangkannya Luhan tetep jadi cewe pertama yang enaena ma Sehun lol dapet seperma mujarab Sehun pula aw

Chap ini mendekati end tapi aku bingung. Happy end apa sad end? Hahaha.. ayolah yang baca review karena aku lagi kejar target. Mau tamatin semua FFku sampai akhir oktober, syukur2 bisa lebih cepet dari itu. Kasih semangat dan doa kalian untukku TT

Jadi kesiapa lagi tanda tanya kalian berlabuh? Ke Si Ren kah sama seperti Sehun? Aw dia kunci loh di FF ini hahaha jadi silakan review untuk chapter ini^^

Vivioh : Apaan hahaha aku ga sempet baca tapi kalo ahem-ahem ma icing mah tiap malam.

Teukiangel : udah nyampe jonggol hahaha mangkannya kalian dibuat pusingkan ma ni FF.

Selenia Oh : Berdoa aja semoga gitu karena emang ga bakal gitu hahaha /ditabok/

Luhannyasehun1204 : FF mu yang fastup hahaha

pinkupinkuHunnie : Aku ga mau ma kamu hahaha aku tunggu fanartmu loh. Tag aku ya.. aku udah add FB mu hahaha

heegi : Nah kan paham ma kode itu hahaha

deerbee : Iyo satu bapak satu emak.

Yessi94esy : Otaknya diisi kuota biar ga lola hehehe

Oh Pheonix : Disembunyiin aja biar ga ketebak nanti siapa yang bertugas bongkar RAHASIA BESAR ITU hahaha

Siska10 : Aw kakak cerdas tapi sayang tebakan terakhir salah hohoho

Athena HunHan : Betul! Aku emang sengaja buat Sehun tanpa sadar biayain hidup anak dia sendiri hahaha

Sehunluhan0409 : Itu reaksinya.. tapi belum termasuk ma reaksi ketika tau kalo yang perkosa Luhan adalah Sehun. itu di chap lain hohoho

Bambi : Nah kan aku bilang kalo udah tau terus baca ulang pasti kodenya ketemu. Kamu ketemukan ma kodenya? Hahaha aku selang-seling aja upnya biar aman.

Ao no yuri : Sad end saja kalau begitu hahaha

RufEXO : Kita sama2 berdoa. Semoga kita berdua kita semua EXO L INA BISA NONTON EXORDIUM INA! AMIN..

Anggrek hitam : emang aku pernah ngomong Chris mirip Yifan? Di mana? Ko aku ga inget. Baekhyun itu jembatan di FF ini itulah kenapa aku buat dia selalu tau lebih dulu^^

Yaoi readers-ssu : Salah yeee hahaha Aku pakenya Minguk hahaha suka Minguk soalnya /ditabok/

Hunjeje : Siapain api karena aku ga janji buat happy end hahaha

Kwon : Cuma senyuma ah masa ga boleh hahaha

Leejaelyn : Aw makasih. Aku emang gemesin jadi suka bikin gereget orang gitu hohoho

Ruixi1 : Mudah-mudahan tapi aku ga janji ada kemungkinan sad end soalnya.

SyiSehun : Kita liat nanti sebera kuatnya cinta Luhan ke Sehun hohoho apa masih bisa strong setelah tau itu? aw aku sok misterius.

Wollfdeer520 : Jangan takut mak, ini bukan horror hahaha

Yena Jung : Aku siap /eh?

Usi . Ten : Kamu panggil aku nunna beneran cowo apa cewe yang kecowo cowoan? Hahaha cieee aku dimintain PIN BB aw mau kenalan ya? Hahaha Pin BB ku udah aku bagi di chap-chap sebelumnya ko^^

Ayuu valeria : Semoga, amin.

Sanmayy88 : Kan, kan, kan lagi.. lagi-lagi kamu ahh.. itu di atas yang Yifan bongkar tentang keluarga mereka.

Kimaerinuna520 : Kak, kak.. tolong capslooknya dikondisikan haha ciee yang pinter, ciee yang kesel, ciee yang mengerti Baekhyun. Ciee baper, ciee yang kepo.

Hunhancherry1220 : Dek, kamu ngelantur apa gimana?

Bebek goyeng : Terima kasih reviewnya.

Cici : Aku kalo review FF author lain lewat opera mini^^ Coba pake itu aja. Tapi kadang suka ga masuk si heemmm

Febylestari51 : Paham ko. Aku juga kalo baca FF kebanyakan kalau emang yang udah end karena aku ga mau digantung lol jadi mudah-mudahan ini FF cepet end biar kamu juga ga digantung hahaha

Mrs . Berry : aku ga bisa teleport jadi ga bisa ngilang hahaha

Luhan1220 : Oke bro! siip coy! Kita mamen coy..

Pembantu hunhan : karena kamu baperan hahaha

Trisulistia : Happy reding^^ ayo lanjutkan baca semua chap hohoho

Deermykrishan : NC pas Luhan udah ga hamil ga yakin bisa terjadinya hahaha

Mila haerim : Aku sibuk ngurus Yixing hahaha maaf ya lama nungguin chap 20^^

Triaa : Ini chap 20nya^^

Aku baca semua review dan kalian pada nunggu reaksi Luhan saat tau semuanya. Tapi apa kalian ga nunggu reaksi Sehun saat dia tau kalo cewe yang diperkosanya adalah Luhan? ga nunggu reaksi Sehun yang tau kalo Chris itu anak kandung dia? Yakin? Kenapa yang dipikiran kalian cuma Luhan, kan Sehun jadi baper hahaha masa ga diperhatiin. Yang pada minta buat konfliknya jangan berat-berat itu bikin aku bingung. Emang kalian ngangkat konflik FF ini ya? Kalo berat jangan diangkat hahaha /ditabok/ ok itu garing. Ini konflik final^^ konflik akhir untuk menuju end. Itulah kenapa moment HunHan pun sengaja aku kurangi dulu agar lebih fokus lagi keceritanya.

Oklah.. sampai dipenghujung. Terimakasih untuk semua review kalian dan follow juga favorit kalian. Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca juga review^^ untuk pembaca baru salam kenal ya. Maaf kalo FF ini bikin otak kalian bekerja keras buat muter yang jelas ga ada kalian FF ini ga akan sampai di chap ini^^

Aku menghargai semua review kalian dengan segenap terimakasih /bow/ kita ketemu di next chap yang semoga ga ngaret. Dukung selalu HunHan dan EXO. Yang punya uang beli album LOTTO kalo ga punya uang tingkatin viewrs MV, kalo ga punya kuota beli lagunya di situs resmi. Pokoknya banyak cara buat support EXO. Album Of The Years di GDA, jadikan itu target sasaran kita.

See you.. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ love you all.


	21. Chapter 21

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Makanan dengan berbagai pilihan menu tersaji di atas meja kaca yang kini dikelilingi oleh Luhan, Chris, Si Ren, Sehun juga Yifan yang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Makan siang berlangsung dengan tenang walau Luhan sebenarnya masih sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Dia bahkan sesekali melirik kepada Yifan yang terlihat hanya memainkan makan siangnya atau menatap Sehun yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja walau sesungguhnya Luhan yakin jika Sehun menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"Hyung, sudah sejak kapan kau mengenal Luhan."

Keheningan pecah saat Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan disela mengunyah makanannya. Luhan bahkan berhenti menyantap makananya begitupun dengan Yifan yang menaruh sendoknya tepat di atas piring. Si Ren beralih dari menyuapi Chris –yang duduk di atas pangkuannya- kepada Yifan. Dia menatap lekat dengan was-was, takut jika Yifan akan mengatakan hal yang bisa merusak hubungan Sehun bersama Luhan. Si Ren hanya merasa kasihan pada anak yang tengah Luhan kandung jika sampai hubungan keduanya kandas.

"Apa kau sempat mencintainya?"

"Sehun." Luhan menegur saat pertanyaan Sehun terdengar semakin jauh. Bukan karena Luhan takut Yifan akan menjawab jujur tapi ia tidak suka dengan tatapan menuntut yang Sehun layangkan tanpa sadar kepada Yifan.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Bahkan saat dia masih bersekolah di Senior High School." Yifan menjawab dengan tenang, dia secara berani balik menatap kepada Sehun. "Ya, sejak dulu aku mencintainya dan itu masih aku rasakan sampai sekarang."

Kepala Luhan jatuh tertunduk saat Yifan tanpa keraguan mengatakannya dengan jujur. Dia mulai merasa gelisah di tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Ah, jadi itu kenapa Luhan memujimu di depanku dulu." Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan. "Kau pintar menyembunyikannya, Lu." Beralih kembali menatap kepada Yifan. "Tapi Luhan kekasihku sekarang aku berniat menikahinya bukan melepasnya." Berkata serius, seolah melayangkan peringatan kepada Yifan.

"Luhan kekasihku sebelum dia pergi ke Korea."

Dan ucapan Yifan berhasil membuat Sehun tercekat.

"Tapi dia memang hanya mencintaimu sekarang. Luhan bahkan menolak untuk kembali kepadaku tanpa kasihan. Tanpa memikirkan jika mungkin aku terluka."

"Yifan." Si Ren menyela obrolan yang terasa kian memanas. Dia tidak suka melihat dua cucu kebanggaannya saling membalas perkataan dengan tatapan permusuhan.

"Kenapa nek? Biar Sehun tau semuanya." Yifan mengabaikan teguran Si Ren. "Dia milikku. Luhan mengenal nenek karena dia kekasihku dan kau merebutnya, Sehun." Tatapan Yifan terlihat nyalang, penuh ketidakrelaan juga kemarahan. "Tapi aku akan menyerahkan Luhan kepadamu jika kau memang mencintainya. Anggap itu sebagai penebus dosa dari apa yang telah ibuku lakukan." Dan ucapan Yifan selanjutnya berhasil membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala dengan terkejut.

Si Ren pun terdiam mendengar itu. Dia seperti bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Yifan rasakan. Dosa itu bukan tanggungan Yifan untuk menebusnya dan tidak akan mudah untuk melepaskan wanita yang dia cintai sepenuhnya kepada satu saudara yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan terlalu baik dengan dirinya. Tapi Yifan melakukan itu, melepas Luhan demi menebus nama baik ibunya.

"Aku muak dengan tatapan bencimu kepada ibuku, Sehun. Kau tidak pernah berpikir jika aku dan ibuku pun terluka atas semua yang telah terjadi. Kau hanya berpikir jika dalam situasi itu hanya ada dirimu yang merasa kehilangan, tidak peduli padaku yang juga kehilangan sosok ayah." Yifan kembali menumpahkan kesedihan atau keluhan yang selama ini ia pendam. "Berada dalam posisiku sebagai kakak yang harus menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangi dan menghiburmu bukan hal yang mudah tapi selama ini aku melakukannya dan ibuku pun mencoba mengisi kekososngan posisi sosok ibu yang selalu kau tolak dengan hinaan juga makian. Kau menganggap ibuku hal menjijikan yang tidak pantas berada dekat denganmu ataupun berada dalam satu tempat dengan dirimu. Sampai dia mengalah, memilih meninggalkan nenek untuk tinggal di Sanghai. Apa kau kira itu mudah?"

Sendok yang dipegangnya Sehun genggam dengan erat. Ya, dia melakukan itu, dia melakukan semua yang Yifan katakan. Tapi pikirnya itu pantas untuk Wu Yen dapatkan karena dia hanyalah wanita simpanan menjijikan yang sudah menyebabkan perpecahan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak memiliki nyali untuk membantah?

"Sekarang dia berada di Hotel sendirian karena tau kau akan pulang kemari. Sampai kapan ibuku akan kau perlakukan seperti itu, Oh Sehun!"

"Yifan!" Si Ren menyerahkan Chris yang hanya mengedipkan mata kepada Luhan karena melihat Yifan mulai terlepas dari kendalinya. "Ikut denganku."

"Pria itu harus diberitau kalau sikapnya memuakkan nek! Dia sudah besar, dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu aku maklumi."

Merasa perasaannya menjadi kacau Sehun pun berdiri dari kursinya karena tidak ingin tenggelam dalam emosinya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang ada dalam keadaan cukup menegangkan.

Yifan mendecih saat melihat Sehun pergi tanpa ada ucapan yang ditinggalkan. "Aku akan pulang ke Sanghai." Berkata pelan lalu menyusul pergi tanpa peduli pada Si Ren yang menatap sedih kepada dirinya.

"Paman Kris!" Chris dengan sigap turun dari pangkuan Luhan. Dia berdiri, menghadang di depan Yifan dengan pandangan nanar karena merasa sedih ketika mendengar Yifan akan pulang. "Apa Sanghai itu dekat dari rumah Chris?"

Yifan terdiam, dia merasa tidak tega ketika menatap wajah polos Chris. Tapi unuk sekarang dia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Apa Chris bisa ikut dengan paman?"

Menyerah, Yifan pun berlutut di depan Chris. "Sanghai jauh dari rumahmu tapi paman akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kau harus bersama ibumu."

"Kenapa? Apa Chris tidak boleh ikut? Chris tidak akan meminta mainan tapi Chris ingin bersama paman." Mata bening Chris mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar pelan saat isakannya mendesak untuk keluar. "Paman jangan pulang."

Dengan lembut Yifan memeluk tubuh kecil Chris. "Maaf, Chris tapi paman harus pulang. Rumah ini bukan tempat untuk paman." Mengusak rambut hitam Chris lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Chris menangis saat melihat Yifan menjauh. Dia berlari memeluk Luhan yang dengan segera mencoba menenangkannya. Dia pun merasa sedih melihat Yifan pergi dalam kondisi seperti ini tapi dia tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegah karena masalah ini bukan bagian dirinya untuk ikut campur.

Si Ren dengan lemas terduduk di kursinya yang semula. Dia menghela napas lalu mengusap punggung Chris agar berhenti menangis. "Tidak tau kapan keluargaku akan terus seperti ini. Sebagai seorang nenek aku mencintai Yifan juga Sehun dan akupun menyambut baik Wu Yen karena aku tau ini takdir yang sudah dikehendakan Tuhan kepada kami."

"Tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, nek. Percayalah."

"Ya, aku berharap seperti itu. Lebih baik kau temani Sehun sekarang. Biar Chris bersamaku."

Luhan mengagguk. "Chris, kau bersama nenek ya?" Menyerahkan Chris lalu berjalan untuk menemui Sehun.

.

.

Pintu itu Luhan tutup. Dia melihat Sehun tengah duduk di tepian ranjang dengan kepala menunduk menatap kosong pada lantai. Sedikit menghela napas Luhan pun mendekati Sehun lalu ikut duduk tepat di samping Sehun. "Sehun."

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kau ingin memintaku memaafkan Wu Yen atau ingin menjelaskan tentang semua kebohonganmu kepadaku?"

Luhan tidak tersinggung oleh ucapan Sehun, dia secara lembut menggenggam dua tangan Sehun penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bukan tentang aku yang tidak mengetahui jika kau adalah adik Yifan? Dan alasanku tidak memberitahumu jika aku pernah berhubungan dengan Yifan adalah karena aku pikir itu bukan hal penting yang perlu kau ketahui, terlebih aku tau kau akan menjadi mencurigaiku secara berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu sebagai pria yang aku cintai, Sehun." Luhan menjelaskan dengan maksud sesungguhnya namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun yang membuat Luhan tau jika masalah hubungannya dengan Yifan bukanlah sesuatu yang tengah Sehun pikirkan. Perkataan Yifan saat di ruang makan tadi pastilah yang kini mengganggu Sehun. "Tentang keluargamu aku sudah mengetahuinya. Yifan menceritakannya kepadaku."

Sehun mendongak begitu mendengar kalimat itu. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Bertanya dengan tatapan ketidaksabaran.

"Hanya mengatakan bagaimana hubungan kalian dan mengeluh karena kau tidak kunjung menerima ibunya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menerima ibunya sementara ibunya yang sudah menghancurkan hidup keluargaku, Luhan? Apa aku harus berlaga seperti orang bodoh? Memeluknya dan mengatakan terima kasih karena mau menganggapku sebagai anaknya."

"Sehun." Luhan mengelus tulang pipi Sehun yang terlihat mulai mengeras, tatapan Sehun pun terlihat merah seperti menahan kemarahan juga kesedihan yang ingin meluap. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan membuka hati untuk sebuah kata maaf. Ibu Yifan sama seperti dirimu, dia merasa kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai dan bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian bisa saling menguatkan? Bukan justru menyimpan dendam dan kebencian seperti ini." Tatapannya menyiratkan permohonan yang mendalam. "Sakit hatimu hanya akan berkurang saat kau bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada dan aku yakin kau tidak sejahat itu untuk terus menutup hatimu seperti sekarang."

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu kepadaku saat kau pun masih menyimpan dendam kepada orang tuamu, Luhan?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. "Seharusnya kata-kata itu kau ucapkan untuk dirimu sendiri bukan untukku."

Luhan terdiam. Dia menatap Sehun penuh dengan ketidak percayaan. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu untukku saat kau pun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hidupku, Sehun?" Suara Luhan bergetar lirih. "Orang tuaku, mereka mengusirku karena aku menolak untuk menggugurkan Chris. Bagi mereka Chris hanya aib kotor yang harus dimusnahkan dan kau pikir dengan apa aku bisa memaklumi itu? Memaklumi orang yang ingin membunuh cucunya sendiri. Mereka yang tidak menginginkanku bukan aku yang tidak ingin memaafkan mereka." Airmata jatuh saat kesedihannya tidak dapat ditahan. "Apa bedaku dari posisimu sekarang, Sehun? Walaupun kedua orang tuaku masih hidup tapi aku tidak memiliki mereka, tapi setidaknya kau masih memiliki nenek, Wu Yen dan Yifan yang bisa kau datangi sebagai keluarga. Sedangkan diriku, aku hanya memiliki Chris sebagai satu-satunya keluargaku dan alasan untukku hidup. Aku ingin kau melakukan itu semata karena aku paham bagaimana sakitnya memendam benci pada seseorang dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku, Sehun." Tangisan Luhan pecah, ia menangkup wajahnya dengan bahu begetar pelan.

"Lu." Sadar jika kalimatnya salah dan telah menyakiti Lehun, Sehun pun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia sadar jika tidak seharusnya Luhan menjadi sasaran dari kemarahannya. "Maafkan aku."Dengan penuh penyesalan Sehun berucap. Dia tidak menduga jika perilaku seperti itu yang Luhan dapatkan dari orang tuanya dan ia memang keterlaluan karena sudah salah menanggapi niatan baik dari Luhan. "Maafkan aku." Tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan sembari memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala Luhan. "Aku salah padamu, maafkan aku." Memejamkan mata dan ikut larut dalam kesedihan yang tengah menyelimuti keduanya.

Dalam perasaan masing-masing mereka merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu merindukan sosok orang tua. Namun manusia yang telah meninggal tidak akan bisa kembali hidup, kan? Dan Luhan bukan dia membenci orang tuanya.. ia menyayangi mereka berdua hanya saja Luhan merasa kecewa dan telah memutuskan tidak akan muncul lagi di depan mereka berdua. Membuktikan bahwa ia bisa hidup juga membesarkan anak yang mereka sebut sebagai aib.

.

.

Merangkai bunga adalah hobi yang Si Ren lakukan kala ada waktu senggang.. biasanya jika ada Wu Yen, Si Ren akan melakukannya bersama wanita itu tapi mengingat jika kini Wu Yen bersama Yifan telah kembali ke Sanghai Si Ren pun menjadi merasa sedikit kesepian. Beruntung sekarang ada Luhan di rumahnya hingga kesepian tidak terlalu menyelubungi hatinya yang masih terasa gunda karena pertengkaran Sehun bersama Yifan tempo hari.

"Chris sudah benar-benar besar." Si Ren tersenyum melihat Chris yang tengah bermain bersama Sehun di ruang tengah –hanya terpisah oleh pintu kaca dari halaman rumah yang kini Si Ren dan Luhan tempati.

"Ya, nek. Dia bahkan sangat pintar di sekolah." Luhan menjawab dengan senang sekaligus bangga. "Dia bisa lebih pesat dari anak lainnya."

"Waktu sangat cepat berlalu." Tatapannya kembali Si Ren alihkan pada tangkai bunga yang ada di tangannya. "Aku masih ingat saat kau datang menangis memelukku dulu."

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu tersenyum kecil karena hari itu pun tidak bisa ia lupakan. Hari saat sebelum ia pergi ke Korea. "Kau benar. Waktu benar-benar tidak terduga. Aku masih jelas mengingat bagaimana aku menangis saat menceritakan kejadian malam kelam itu padamu." Dengan tenang Luhan melanjutkan.

Namun kini bertambah satu pasang telinga yang mendengarkan itu. Sehun yang semula berniat menghampiri Luhan justru berakhir untuk bersembunyi di balik tirai kaca karena merasa tertarik pada perbincangan Si Ren bersama Luhan.

"Apa Yifan tau hal itu darimu?"

Kening Sehun berkerut saat mendengar nama Yifan disebut oleh Luhan. Apa sebenarnya yang tidak ia ketahui di sini?

"Ya, aku memberitahunya karena dia benar-benar berpikir jika kau memiliki pria lain dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab kau memutuskan hubungan. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, aku sedih melihatnya terpuruk karena kehilanganmu tapi setelah aku mengatakannya dia bahkan menjadi jauh lebih terpuruk. Dia menyesal karena tidak mempertahankanmu saat kau pergi dari rumah ini."

"Aku merasa berdosa kepada Yifan." Luhan menghela napas dalam. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau jika Sehun adalah adik Yifan.. dir rumah ini bahkan tidak ada satu foto Sehun yang terpasang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Yifan semakin dalam karena sekarang aku mencintai Sehun."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Tuhan pasti memiliki alasan kanapa kau bertemu Sehun." Si Ren tersenyum kecil. "Saat kau menjadi kekasih Yifan, Sehun sedang pelatihan di Korea. Dia benar-benar berjuang keras untuk sukses.. dia tidak mau menuruni bisnis ayahnya dan membiarkan Yifan untuk mengurusnya. Itulah kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat Sehun ataupun melihat foto Sehun karena anak itu sendiri yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya."

"Dan dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang keluarganya kepadaku." Luhan mencibir membuat Sehun yang bersembunyipun mendecih dengan malas.

Luhan pun banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, bukan? Lalu apa bedanya?

"Jadi sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Apa Sehun sudah tau tentang kejadian itu?"

Telinganya Sehun pasang semakin lebar. Katakan ini tidak sopan atau memalukan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Sehun amat ingin tau tentang kejadian apa yang Si Ren maksudkan. Mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan siapa ayah Chris.

"Aku tidak berniat mengatakannya nek. Sehun tidak perlu tau kejadian malam itu."

"Apa kau tidak mencari pria itu? Mencari siapa ayah Chris."

Mencari? Apa ayah Chris menghilang? Kenapa terdengar seperti Luhan tidak tau siapa ayah Chris?

"Paman."

Pemikiran Sehun yang diliputi kebingungan pudar ketika Chris datang menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Apa yang paman lakukan?"

Mendesah malas lalu segera menggendong Chris tanpa menjawab untuk dibawanya kembali ke ruang tengah. Biar tentang ayah Chris ia tanya sendiri pada neneknya nanti.

.

.

"Nek." Saat setelah jam makan malam selesai Sehun memasuki kamar Si Ren yang tengah duduk sembari merajut pakaian. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Melepas kaca mata min'nya Si Ren pun menatap lekat kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk di sofa depan. "Apa? Kau terlihat serius." Si Ren tertawa kecil, mencoba meledek Sehun namun itu tidak Sehun pedulikan.

"Ini tentang masa lalu Luhan."

Si Ren membeku dalam beberapa detik. "Ma-masa lalu Luhan?" Berucap gagap yang membuat Sehun yakin jika neneknya mengetahui sesuatu.

Sehun sangat hapal jika Si Ren tidak pandai berbohong. "Ya, tentang masa lalu Luhan. Aku mendengarnya, nek. Mendengar perbincanganmu bersama Luhan sore tadi." Dengan mendesak Sehun menatap Si Ren. "Aku akan menikahi Luhan dan aku harus mengatahui masa lalu Luhan. Tentang siapa ayah biologis Chris."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri kepada Luhan?" Si Ren tidak kuasa untuk berbohong karena Sehun pun telah mengetahui jika ia memegang rahasia Luhan. "Aku tidak memliki hak untuk mengatakannya."

"Sama sepertiku Luhan pun tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang masa lalunya. Aku hanya ingin tau kehidupan calon istriku nek. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi Sehun-"

"Apa Yifan ayah kandung Chris?" Sehun mengeluarkan prasangka yang telah otaknya rangkai.

"Ya?"

"Benar Yifan adalah ayah kandung Chris?"

"Sehun-"

"Katakan saja padaku nek.. apa yang sulit? Jadi benar Yifan adalah ayah Chris?" Sehun kembali memotong kalimat Si Ren. Kali ini dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa. "Kau bisa memberitahu Yifan tentang apa yang Luhan maksud dengan **hal itu.** Jadi kenapa tidak denganku, nek?"

"Sehun.. itu tidak mudah. Hal ini mungkin bisa merusak hubunganmu dengan Luhan."

"Tidak nek. Hubunganku dengan Luhan justru akan rusak saat aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhan." Sehun meyakinkan Si Ren malaui tatapannya. "Aku bersumpah jika tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi pada kami. Aku mohon, nek. Katakan, apa Yifan adalah ayah kandung Chris?"

Si Ren menggeleng. "Ini lancang, Sehun. Tapi Yifan bukan ayah kandung Chris." Sedikit menghela napas Si Ren menunduk. "Luhan bahkan tidak tau siapa ayah Chris karena Chris adalah hasil dari pemerkosaan empat tahun silam."

Suara Si Ren begitu kecil terdengar, seperti dengan sengaja agar Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya. Namun di telinga Sehun bahkan kata-kata itu seperti nyaring terulang, berdenging bagai menggema di seluruh ruangan. Pemerkosaan? Empat tahun silam? Bukan seperti kecewa saat mendengar itu semua tapi hatinya justru menjadi was-was tanpa alasan. "Pemerkosaan?"

"Sudah aku katakan, ini akan merusak hubungan kalian, Sehun. Nenek mohon, jangan memaksa untukku mengatakan semuanya." Si Ren beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Keluarlah, nenek ingin beristirahat." Berjalan menjauh melewati Sehun yang tengah bergulat dengan pemikirannya.

Pemerkosaan, empat tahun silam. Jelas kata-kata itu bagai mengingatkan Sehun pada dosanya sendiri. Sekarang Sehun paham kenapa Chris disebut kedua orang tua Luhan sebagai aib dan apakah wanita yang dia perkosa bernasib sama seperti Luhan? Hamil, mengandung anak dari sepermanya. Sial! Dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. "Nek." Sehun menyatukan dua tangannya dalam kepalan erat. "Aku pun penah memperkosa seorang wanita." Mengakui kesalahannya pada sang nenek dengan kegelisahan tak jelas. "Itu terjadi sama, empat tahun silam.."

Langkah Si Ren yang sudah terhenti sejak pengakuan pertama Sehun menoleh, menatap punggung Sehun dengan mata membulat terkejut. "Memperkosa seorang wanita?"

"Ya, aku melakukannya di Beijing. Aku memperkosanya di gudang sebuah perumahan."

Mendengar itu Si Ren membekap mulutnya. Dia dengan sendirinya menangis hanya karena sebuah perkiraan yang belum tentu kepastiannya.

"Aku melakukan itu bagai seorang bajingan, nek. Aku memukulnya dan mengikat wanita itu menggunakan sabuk. Aku bahkan mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam tanpa berpikir jika wanita itu mungkin bisa saja hamil karena perbu-" Kalimat Sehun terputus saat tamparan secara mengejutkan mendarat di pipinya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Si Ren telah berdiri dengan deraian airmata. "Kau kenapa nek?"

"Bodoh!" Si Ren berteriak di tengah tangisannya. Jelas semua yang Sehun ceritakan sama persis seperti apa yang Luhan ceritakan kepada dirinya dulu dan kenapa? Kenapa pria itu adalah cucunya sendiri? Dengan lemas Si Ren terjatuh duduk di sofa. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Sehun? Bagaimana nenek akan menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuamu nanti, hah?"

Sehun dengan cepat berlutut di depan Si Ren, menggenggam tangan Si Ren penuh dengan penyesalan terpancar melalui tatapannya. "Maafkan aku nek. Aku saat itu benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sadar jatuh memanfaatkan seorang wanita yang berjalan sendirian. Aku mohon, ampuni aku."

"Kata maafmu bukan untukku, Sehun." Si Ren balas menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dari tatapan Si Ren yang Sehun lihat hanya ada sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam, namun begitu Si Ren tetap mencoba untuk meredam isakannya. "Berikan kata maafmu untuk Luhan."

"Luhan?" Sehun mengulang dengan bingung. Kenapa nama Luhan masuk di sini?

" **Luhan bahkan tidak tau siapa ayah Chris karena Chris adalah hasil dari pemerkosaan empat tahun silam."**

" **Tidak bisakah kau hanya terus memendam rasa bersalah itu? Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita itu, Sehun dan jangan mencoba untuk mencari wanita itu."**

Perkataan Si Ren beberapa menit lalu juga ucapan Baekhyun malam itu secara otomatis terulang, berputar bagai adegan berkesinambungan hingga meringkas satu pemikiran di dalam benak Sehun. Dia terpekur saat teringat jika malam itu Baekhyun menangis setelah ia menceritakan pengakuan dosanya dan bagaimana wajah terkejut Baekhyun ketika melihat foto gelang itu membuat Sehun membeku karena dengan cepat dirinya pun menyimpulkan sebuah dugaan. "Tidak mungkin." Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

Sementara Si Ren jatuh merunduk memeluk Sehun. "Wanita itu Luhan, Sehun." Tangannya mengelus punggung Sehun. "Dia hamil tidak lama setelah kau kembali ke Korea. Dia datang padaku dalam keadaan putus asa karena diusir oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku dan memintaku merahasiakan ini kepada Yifan. Dia hanya ingin memberitaukan alasan sejujurnya kepadaku kenapa dia harus meninggalkan Yifan."

Derasnya airmata Si Ren kini tidaklah terlihat semenyedihkannya seorang Oh Sehun. Dia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong walau airmata jatuh beberapa kali menyentuh pipinya. Dari semua wanita yang ada di dunia kenapa wanita itu adalah Luhan? Wanita yang dicintainya kini. Sekaran Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak suka untuk mengungkit masa lalunya karena masa itu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dikenang.

"Wanita itu ada di depan matamu, Oh Sehun. Chris adalah anak kandungmu." Tubuhnya kembali Si Ren tegakkan. Dengan lembut dia menghapus airmata Sehun. "Lakukan sebagaimana seharusnya kau lakukan. Meminta maaf dan jadilah ayah yang baik untuk kedua anakmu. Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengannya agar kau bisa menebus semua kesalahanmu, Sehun. Luhan sudah terlalu menderita karena apa yang sudah kau sebabkan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun bagai menjadi pria bisu yang kehilangan seribu kosa kata dan suaranya.. dia hanya terus diam karena rasa penyesalan mendalam yang seperti membungkam mulutnya. Takdir mempertemukan, menyatukan kita setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan. Sekarang apa yang harus aku perbuat, Luhan?

.

.

"Di mana Sehun?" Luhan bertanya pada Si Ren yang tengah menyajikan sarapan di atas meja. Sedikit menyeringit Luhan memandangi Si Ren. "Apa nenek sakit? Kenapa terlihat pucat." Menarik satu kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Tidak, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja." Si Ren menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. "Lihat, siapa yang datang? Oh, cucu kecil nenek." Menyambut Chris dengan pelukan saat Chris berjalan memasuki ruang makan. "Apa kau ingin selai cokelat?"

Chris yang sudah duduk di atas kursi mengangguk. "Apa nenek membuat susu untuk Chris juga?" Bertanya penasaran karena di atas meja baru satu gelas susu yang disajikan.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Bagaimana mungkin nenek melupakan cucuku sendiri, hah?" Dengan senang Si Ren mengambil gelas lain lalu menuang susu yang ia taruh di depan Chris.

Melihat keakraban Chris bersama Si Ren membuat Luhan tersenyum. Sekarang siapa yang akan menyesal untuk mempertahankan anak ini? Dia bagai malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang, tapi kemana Sehun?

"Aku ingin membangunkan Sehun. Mungkin dia masih tidur." Luhan beranjak lalu menuju kamar Sehun yang memang terpisah dengan kamarnya. Dia tidak menyadari jika Si Ren menghela napas dalam di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

"Sehun." Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di depan Sehun yang tengah duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. "Apa kau sakit?" Tangannya menyentuh kening Sehun dan merasa suhu badan Sehun normal, tidaklah terkena demam. Lalu apa yang membuat Sehun begitu lesu? "Kau kenapa?"

Tangan Luhan yang tengah menglus pipinya Sehun genggam lalu ia cium dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa terduga satu tetes airmata jatuh dengan sendirinya di pipi Sehun sampai menyentuh permukaan kulit putih Luhan.

"Sehun.. apa kau menangis?" Luhan menjadi khawatir pada sikap aneh Sehun. Dia menghapas airmata Sehun lalu membuat Sehun menatap kearahnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"Luhan." Suara Sehun terdengar serak. Matanya pun dilingkari warna hitam dengan bibir kering yang sedikit pucat. Semalaman Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena menakuti sesuatu yang ia yakin pasti akan terjadi. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau percaya itu, bukan?"

"Tentu aku percaya, Sehun." Walau sedikit bingung Luhan tetap menjawab.

"Aku mohon.. selalu ingat itu. Ingat, jika aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?"

"Ampuni aku dan maafkan aku, Luhan."

Dalam rasa herannya yang tidak terjawab Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Sehun. "Kau kenapa, Sehun?" Bertanya lembut sembari menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Katakan. Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, Luhan." Pelukan itu semakin Sehun eratkan. "Karena itu maafkan aku. Maaf jika aku menjadi egois di sini." Dengan bisikan lirih memohon airmata Sehun kembali jatuh. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu dan aku tau tidak selamanya ini bisa aku sembunyikan. Jika suatu saat kau mengetahuinya cukup ingat jika aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Sembunyikan? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Dan maaf, maaf untuk apa?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dengan kebingungan yang kian membesar. "Maaf untuk apa?" Suaranya terdengar mendesak namun Sehun hanya diam dengan bibir terbungkam rapat, tapi melihat dari matanya Luhan bisa merasakan sebuah penyesalan dan kesedihan yang begitu besar.

Maaf karena aku sudah melakukan itu kepadamu dan maaf karena aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan ini.. aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan tidak mau kau pergi jauh dari hidupku. –Sehun.

 **Malam itu setelah semuanya terbongkar, Sehun berbaring menyamping dengan menjadikan paha Si Ren sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Secara lembut Si Ren mengelus rambut Sehun dengan otak masih dipenuhi oleh kenyataan yang baru saja dia ketahui. Sementara Sehun yang masih larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalannya berusaha untuk mencari jalan terbaik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Kepala Sehun terasa pening untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.**

" **Nek."**

" **Ya?"**

" **Bisakah kah kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Luhan?"**

" **Tentu aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun karena itu kewajibanmu untuk mengatakan sendiri kepada Luhan."**

" **Tidak nek." Sehun beranjak duduk. "Aku pun tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Luhan."**

" **Maksudmu?" Si Ren bertanya dengan bingung.**

" **Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang tapi yang aku tau aku tidak bisa kehilangan Luhan dan jika dia mengetahui ini, aku yakin dia tidak hanya akan menolak untuk menikah denganku tapi dia pun pasti akan pergi dari hidupku." Tatapan Sehun terlihat penuh ketakutan. Diiringi airmata lain yang menetes Sehun mencoba memohon kepada Si Ren. "Aku tidak lagi ingin kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai nek, terlebih aku sudah memiliki dua anak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka dan aku bersumpah akan menebus dosaku kepada Luhan dengan mencintainya seumur hidupku. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah."**

" **Kau tau ini tidak akan selamanya bisa kau sembunyikan, Sehun."**

" **Jika waktunya tepat aku akan mengatakan sendiri kepada Luhan. Tapi tidak sekarang."**

 **Si Ren hanya terdiam, mengelus pipi Sehun penuh iba lalu menghela napas sembari mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tapi bahagiakanlah Luhan."**

Ingatan itu berputar. Sehun menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu dan mencintai anak kita." Dengan lembut tangan Luhan, Sehun genggam. "Lu, menikahlah denganku." Berkata pasti yang membuat bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka. "Menikahlah denganku. Secepatnya.."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang sering mengatakan tentang pernikahan tapi Luhan selalu menganggap itu hanya sebagai bualan atau hal-hal kecil untuk menyenangkan hatinya, tapi melihat keseriusan itu terpancar dari mata Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tidak menduga.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu, Lu. Menikahlah denganku sebelum anak kita lahir."

Sembari tersenyum simpul Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu." Menjawab tanpa adanya keraguan. Tentu! Siapa yang tidak bahagia saat diminta menikah oleh orang yang dicintainya? Membayangkan nanti akan ada pria yang bisa ia sebut sebagai suami membuat Luhan merasa bahagia tidak terkira.

Dekapannya pada Luhan, Sehun eratkan. Dia memberikan ciuman di pelipis Luhan dengan beribu kata maaf yang masih terlontar di dalam hatinya. Semua penghuni langit mungkin mengutuknya saat ini, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan Luhan dan biar ia sendiri yang akan menebus dosanya menggunakan caranya.

.

.

Hari itu beberapa hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Korea, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya bersama Luhan juga Chris. Beberapa kegiatan seperti sembayang mereka lakukan di depan dua gundukan besar yang Chris sebut sebagai gunung kecil.

Mata Chris berkedip memperhatikan Sehun bersama Luhan yang terlihat khusyu melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang Chris anggap aneh juga asing. Dia menghela napas karena bosan menunggu lalu tanpa izin dia pergi menuju mobil Sehun berada.

"Kenapa orang tuamu dimakamkan di Beijing? Maksudku kenapa tidak di Korea?" Luhan membuka obrolan selepas mereka selesai.

"Di Korea sudah tidak ada kerabat dan nenek memutuskan untuk pindah ke Beijing, tinggal bersama Wu Yen. Dia merasa akan kesepian karena anaknya telah meninggal dan karena itulah ayah dan ibu dimakamkan di Beijing agar nenek pun bisa dengan mudah mengunjunginya."

Mengerti dengan penjelasan Sehun, Luhan pun mengangguk dengan paham.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku datang bersama seseorang. Dia wanita yang akan aku nikahi.." Mendengar itu Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Restui kami dan berkati kami dari atas sana."

"Namaku Luhan." Dengan senang Luhan membungkuk pada dua makam di depannya. "Aku berjanji akan mencintai Sehun selama-lamanya dan menemaninya seumur hidupku." Berucap setulus mungkin pada hal yang tidak bisa memberi respon apapun kepadanya.

Tapi perkataan Luhan mampu sedikit membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit. Entahlah, tapi itu seperti menyindirnya tanpa sengaja. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan berdosanya kepada Luhan bahkan setiap kali melihat Luhan sekarang yang terlintas adalah jeritan Luhan malam itu. Sampai kapan dia mampu memendam ini semua? Dan apakah janji itu akan tetap berlaku jika suatu saat nanti Luhan mengetahui segalanya?

"Sehun, Chris kemana?"

Pikiran Sehun buyar ketika Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah panik. Dia pun melihat kesekitar dan benar! Tidak ada Chris di manapun.

"Chris!" Sehun berteriak dan mencari di sekelilingnya, namun sampai di mobil yang mereka parkir pun Chris tidak kunjung ditemukan. "CHRIS!" Dengan gelisah Sehun terus mencari begitupun dengan Luhan. Kemana anaknya pergi? Jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Chris, Sehun tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu Chris." Luhan menunjuk pada jalan sebrang.

Di sana Chris tengah bermain dengan seeokor kucing yang Chris lihat saat dia hampir memasuki mobil milik Sehun, tapi karena tertarik Chris pun mengikuti kucing itu sampai ia tanpa sadar kini berada di ujung sana. "Ibu." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Chris pun menoleh dengan senyuman lebar.

"Chris, tunggu paman dan ibu kesana! Jangan ke sini se-CHRIS!" Ucapan Sehun berganti menjadi jeritan saat Chris tanpa terduga justru berlari menuju kepada mereka. Sembari mendelik cemas Sehun melihat kearah kanan juga kiri dan melihat mobil hitam yang begitu dekat melaju kearah Chris.

"CHRIS!" Luhan berteriak dengan ketakutan yang membungbung tinggi. Kakinya seperti membeku, mati rasa dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena melihat Chris justru berhenti di tengah jalan. Hatinya kini Luhan rasakan benar-benar berdebar kencang tidak terkendali karena gelisah.

Berbeda dari Luhan, Sehun dengan sigap berlari lalu memeluk tubuh Chris tepat ketika lakson mobil itu terdengar nyaring. Matanya menyipit karena melihat jarak mobil yang semakin mendekat dan Luhan pun tercengang beberapada detik pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Chris." Airmata Luhan jatuh menetes, dengan kaki lemas yang ia paksakan untuk berjalan Luhan pun menghampiri Chris juga Sehun yang masih berada di depan mobil hitam dalam jarak beberapa senti jauhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang." Tangisan Luhan pecah ketika ia mendekap tubuh kecil Chris.

Andai mobil itu tidak berhenti tepat waktu mungkin tidak hanya Chris yang akan terluka tapi Sehun pun pasti akan tertabrak. Dengan helaan napas lega karena tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya juga Chris, Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dan mencium kepala Chris dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?" Chris yang tidak paham pada apa yang tengah terjadi menghapus airmata Luhan. "Chris tidak suka melihat ibu menangis." Berkata pelan dengan bibir yang mulai ikut begetar.

"Jangan lagi menyebrang jalan sendirian seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi jika kau tidak suka melihat ibu menangis. Itu berbahaya, Chris."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit kesal membuat bibir Chris menekuk ke bawah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena dapat mengerti jika Luhan menangis disebabkan oleh dirinya. "Maafkan Chris, bu. Chris tidak akan malakukan itu lagi." Melihat Luhan yang masih menangis, Chris pun memeluk Luhan kembali.

"Hai! Bagaimana kalian menjaga anak, hah? Apa kalian ingin anak kalian mati?"

Bentakan yang terdengar membuat Sehun berdiri dan menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, dia keluar dari dalam mobil yang hampir menabrak Chris. "Maaf tuan, tapi kau pun seharusnya berhati-hati dalam menyetir." Menggunakan bahasa mandarin Sehun menjawab dengan tidak terima.

Sementara Luhan yang sudah tidak lagi memeluk Chris ikut berdiri lalu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan terkejut juga tidak percaya. "Ayah." Sedikit begetar bibirnya berucap lirih membuat pria itu menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan sama kagetnya.

"Luhan!"

Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu tapi wajah kedua orang tuanya masih terlukis jelas di mata Luhan dan saat diantara salah satunya kini berdiri di depannya Luhan merasakan seperti bahagia dan juga sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Aku datang bawa chap 21 dengan cepat kilat^^ semoga bisa up cepet terus biar semakin cepat end lol nah, what the next? Apa lagi yang bakal terjadi di next chap setelah Sehun tau kebenaran sesungguhnya.. di chap ini apa kalian bisa memaklumi Sehun atau malah menghujat Sehun? aw, mau liat respon kalian hahaha aku tunggu loh reviewnya!

Yifan udah aku buat habis kontrak. Ga habis si tapi ya begitulah lol Si Ren itu aku bilang kunci dan Baekhyun aku sebut jembatan jadi dari siapa Luhan bakal tau itu semua? Sementara Baek udah nyembunyiin dan Si Ren juga hahaha

Fansyie & Rizkianita16 : Aku ga bisa pake Haowen karena dia itu realnya lebih tuir dari Chris dan di sini Chris setatusnya anak pertama jadi aku pake Minguk yang sama miripnya ma Sehun dan ada di usia bawah Chris.

Sehunfans : Akan aku bongkar semua ko.. aw makasih^^

Lyyn21 & Baekbeelu : Amin, makasih.

Kaika0788 : Sip, sip, sip. Makasih^^

Hun1204 : Aku buat Yifan ngikut nama ibunya. Tapi sebenarnya WU itu kalo di Korea OH.

Imhaeyeon : Tunggu sampai end ya^^ jadi menurutmu FF ini lebih pantas SAD END? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu lol

HunHanCherry1220 : Yaps, Si Ren tau semuanya^^ itulah kenapa nenek Sehun aku umpetin sejak awal lol striming MV aja kalo gitu. Itu bantu bangat.

Lusi . tan : Aku suka bikin tebakan orang buat next chap FF ku gagal hahaha

DwiLu : Itu kebongkarnya nanti kalo mendekati end.

Liex : Ketemu tapi wait next chap hahaha

Sehun : PINTER! Itu kaya kata hati yang ga taunya malah bakal kejadian hahaha

Dania dii9094 : TT maapkan aku untuk FF itu /bow/ bakal aku tamatin juga. Wait ya TT

syiSehun : udah! Istri Yipan aku hohoho

ririn ayu : Jangan dong! Aku pecinta kucing juga soalnya hahaha ada lima kucing yang aku pelihara.

Xiaotia : Kamu terlalu kecil buat angkat monas lol pantesnya kamu mah angkat jemuran.

Isi surat Donghae.. masih pada penasaran hehehe itu akan terkuak saat satu chap sebelum tamat^^ Jadi GO GO GO! Kasih aku semangat buat menyelesaikan ini semua dan jangan nyari HunHan moment ya, itu aku kurangi dikit di beberapa chap^^ Tapi next chap semoga ada ya^^ /ditabok/

Soal end FF ini hemmmmm aku pikir aga gimana gitu kalo Happy end. Tapi emang dari kalian semua yang review pada minta Happy end cuma ada tiga doang yang ngarep sad end sisanya pasrah(?). Kita lihat chap nanti ya^^ SEMOGA BISA HAPPY END!

FF ini reviewnya mau 3k. Aku terharu serius karena banyak yang cinta FF apalah punyaku ini :'D dan aku berterima kasih ke kalian semua khususnya para author lain yang dulunya aku baca FFnya sekarang justru baca FFku yang ga sebagus kalian semua. Thanks udah baca dan juga support FFku. Untuk kalian para author yang ada di kolom review tanpa terkecuali. I LOVE YOU DAN BIG THANKS untuk reviewnya^^ terus berkarya demi meramaikan dunia HunHan. Aku juga pens dari FF kalian cuma aku kalo baca FF ga pake akun ini buat review hohoho judulnya pens tersembunyi(?) Thanks juga untuk yang follow juga favoritin FF ini^^ buat pembaca baru selamat bergabung dan salam kenal, untuk yang ga nyaman baca FF ini silakan baca FF HunHan lainnya yang banyak juga lebih bagus punya author lain di luar sana^^ cari sesuai selera kalian karena aku tidak menampung bash.

Yang baca ayo review^^ aku tunggu review untuk chap ini^^ dan kita ketemu di next chap ya, semoga ga lama^^ Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ I LOVE YOU ALL! TERUS SUPPORT EXO JUGA HUNHAN.


	22. Chapter 22

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Awan putih berbentuk asap adalah apa yang tengah Luhan lihat sekarang. Perjalanan dari Beijing menuju kembali ke Korea menjadi begitu tidak menyenangkan bagi Luhan karena bayang pertemuannya dengan sang ayah yang masih menempel di dalam benak.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sejak tadi hanya diam, mengelus punggung tangan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan menoleh kepada dirinya. "Kenapa?"

Dengan ulasan senyuman tipis Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sehun." Menjawab sebiasa mungkin lalu kembali menatap keluar melalui jendela pesawat.

Napasnya Luhan hela dengan sedih. Mungkin itu adalah kesempatan satu-satunya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya tapi kenapa justru menjadi seperti ini? Apa prilakunya salah? Tapi Luhan hanya ingin agar orang tuanya tau, terutama sanga ayah jika dia bisa hidup bahagia selepas mereka mengusir dirinya seperti sampah. Namun tetap saja ada perasaan kecewa yang mengganjal di hati Luhan atas apa yang sudah ia katakan.

" **Luhan!" Pria itu, Xi Zhiying menghampiri Luhan dengan perasaan senang luar biasa. Dia tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan tanpa keraguan. "Ini kau, Luhan. Luhan anakku." Zhiying mengucapkannya penuh dengan rasa syukur. Setelah sekian tahun akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan putri semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"**

 **Yang ditanyai hanya diam, tidak menjawab dan hanya terus menatap lekat kepada Zhiying yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun yang sebelumnya tidak paham kenapa pria itu bisa mengenal Luhan pun kini menjadi tau jika pria itu, pria yang hampir menabraknya adalah ayah Luhan. Ternyata besarnya Beijing tidak bisa memastikan kalau Luhan tidak akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya.**

" **Luhan." Zhiying menegur Luhan dengan tatapan sedih ketika melihat respon Luhan tidaklah seperti dirinya, Luhan menatapnya bagai seorang musuh yang paling dia benci di muka bumi ini dan Zhiying dapat memahami itu semua karena dirinya memang bukanlah orang tua yang baik untuk Luhan.**

" **Ibu."**

 **Pandangan Zhiying teralih saat mendengar suara kecil milik Chris yang memanggil Luhan sembari menarik pelan jemari Luhan. Dia dengan perasaan campur aduk sekaligus tidak menduga berlutut lalu mengelus rambut Chris penuh kelembutan. "Siapa namamu?" Zhiying tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti jika bocah kecil itu adalah anak Luhan, cucunya yang dulu sempat ingin ia bunuh. Jika mengingat kesalahan itu Zhiying merasa seperti ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega menyuruh Luhan menggugurkan kandungannya? Membunuh anak semanis dan selucu ini. "Cucuku."**

" **Jangan menganggapnya sebagai cucumu."**

 **Sehun menatap terkejut pada apa yang kekasihnya lakukan. Luhan dengan sigap menarik Chris saat Zhiying akan memeluknya, seolah tidak memberikan Zhiying izin barang hanya untuk menyentuh seujung kuku Chris sekalipun. Mendapati prilaku seperti itu dari Luhan, Zhiying hanya bisa tersenyum miring penuh kesedihan.**

" **Luhan, maafkan ayah." Zhiying kembali berdiri. "Aku tau apa yang kami lakukan dulu adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya kami menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandunganmu." Berucap lirih dengan penyesalan tersirat. "Maafkan ayah dan ibu, Lu. Kembalilah pada kami." Dengan satu aliran airmata yang jatuh, Zhiying menatap memohon kepada Luhan. Dia merindukan putrinya dan ingin kembali hidup seperti dulu bersama Luhan. Tidak seperti sekarang.. menjadi tua Bangka menyedihkan yang hanya hidup bersama belasan pelayan.**

" **Kau memintaku kembali saat dulu kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi." Tanpa isakan airmata Luhan pun jatuh dengan sendirinya. "Sekarang apa yang membuatmu menyesal? Apa karena kalian kesepian? Atau kalian sadar jika tidak ada lagi pewaris yang bisa menampung seluruh harta sialan milik kalian yang lebih kalian pentingkan dari anak kalian sendiri!"**

" **Luhan." Sehun menegur Luhan saat nada suaranya semakin meninggi.**

" **Seharusnya jika kalian benar-benar menyesal kalian mencariku! Bukan justru mengatakan jika aku melakukan study di luar negeri! Kenapa kalian sekejam itu! Kenapa kalian tetap menyembunyikanku saat aku sudah benar-benar menjauh?" Teriakan Luhan keluar dengan isakan yang tidak lagi terbendung. Hal itu Luhan ketahui dari Si Ren dan Luhan dibuat tidak menyangka kalau kedua orang tuanya justru mengarang cerita demi melindungi diri dari tuduhan orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya.**

 **Melihat Luhan sudah diambang batas, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dan Zhiying hanya terpekur diam di tempatnya berdiri karena tidak bisa membantah perkataan Luhan yang sepenuhnya adalah benar. Itu semua adalah perbuatan dari keegoisan dan ketamakkannya demi melindungi tahta yang ia anggap segalanya, dia melupakan jika Luhan adalah anak yang jauh lebih berharga dari itu semua dan kini penyesalan yang datang disaat semuanya telah terlambat menjadi tidak berguna juga sia-sia. Anaknya sudah membenci dirinya dan tidak lagi menganggapnya. Di dunia ini Zhiying merasa menjadi orang tua terbodoh juga kejam, dia telah gagal untuk menjadi pria yang pantas disebut sebagai ayah.**

 **Segala kesedihan berbaur. Sehun pun ikut menitikan airmata melihat ini semua terjadi di depannya, karena dia sadar jika dirinya lah yang sudah menyebabkan perpecahan di keluarga Luhan. Kini Sehun dapat memahami kesakitan hati Wu Yen saat dia selalu menuduh wanita itu sebagai penyebab kehancuran keluarganya bahkan mungkin dirinya lebih kejam dari apa yang Wu Yen lakukan. Di sini yang tidak patut dimaafkan Luhan adalah dirinya bukan orang tua Luhan.**

 **Maafkan aku, Luhan.**

 **Maafkan ayah, Lu.**

 **Secara bersamaan Sehun dan Zhiying mengatakan kalimat itu di dalam hati. Mengucapkan maaf untuk segala penyesalan yang mereka rasakan.**

 **Chris hanya diam. Dia menatap Zhiying tanpa berkedip ketika Zhiying tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Matanya mengekori pergerakan Zhiying yang sudah membuka pintu mobil, bersiap untuk pergi. "Kakek." Dan tanpa sebuah perintah panggilan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Chris, menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang sejak kecil sudah Luhan biasakan untuk digunakan.**

 **Zhiying menoleh kepada Chris dengan terkejut dan tanpa diduga, Chris berlari menuju arahnya yang segera menyambut Chris dengan pelukan juga airmata. "Cucuku." Bibirnya bergumam dengan tangisan. "Cucuku." Mengelus punggung Chris penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dia merasa terharu saat Chris memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakek, betapa indahnya panggilan itu untuk didengar pria tua seperti dirinya.**

" **Apa kakek adalah kakek Chris?"**

 **Pelukan itu Zhiying lepaskan. Dia mengusap pipi Chris sembari mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Ya, aku kakekmu."**

" **Jadi apa sekarang Chris tidak hanya memiliki nenek Si Ren? Tapi Chris juga memiliki kakek? Siapa nama kakek?"**

 **Sedikit terkekeh karena pertanyaan polos Chris yang menatapnya penuh binar, Zhiying pun mengusap airmatanya sendiri. Sangat memalukannya dia saat diusia setua ini masih menangis di depan anak kecil. "Xi Zhiying, itu namaku. Apa kau akan mengingatnya?"**

" **Heum.." Chris mengangguk. "Chris akan mengingat kakek." Tersenyum lebar lalu mengusap pipi Zhiying yang telah sedikit mengkeriput**

" **Chris."**

 **Panggilan Luhan bagai alarm bagi Zhiying untuk melepaskan Chris dari dirinya. "Kembalilah ke ibumu." Dengan terpaksa Zhiying membiarkan Chris menjauh walau dirinya merasa belum puas untuk bermain bersama cucunya. Dia berdiri lalu menatap Luhan dengan sendu. "Apa ayah dan ibu boleh menjengukmu? Ayah ingin bermain dengan Chris dan ibu pasti bahagia jika melihat cucunya. Bolehkah ayah meminta alamat rumahmu?"**

" **Kenapa baru sekarang berpikir untuk menjengukku? Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau bisa melihat Chris." Itu bukan kehendak hati Luhan untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tapi egonya jauh lebih menguasai dirinya saat ini hingga mampu memendam rasa inginnya menyambut baik uluran tangan sang ayah.**

 **Dengan sedih Zhiying berusaha menerima prilaku Luhan. Dia menunjukan senyuman tipis kepada Chris lalu kembali memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap nanar kepergiannya.**

Sedikit merasa pening Luhan memijat pelipisnya lalu kembali membuang napas dengan berat. Wajah sedih ayahnya jelas masih terbayang di ingatan Luhan dan bagaimana semua terjadi pun bagai sebuah adegan yang terulang nyata di depan matanya.

"Jangan memikirkan banyak hal, Luhan. Ingat pada kandunganmu."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis. Yang Sehun katakan benar, dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir karena dapat berpengaruh pula pada anaknya. "Terima kasih karena mengingatkanku." Menyamankan diri Luhan pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya, kemudian memejamkan mata lalu mencoba mengistirahatkan diri dengan tidur. Mungkin setelah kembali bangun moodnya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Berada di tengah Luhan juga Chris yang sama tengah tertidurnya membuat Sehun menjadi merasa tenang.. melihat sendiri jika orang yang dicintainya dalam keadaan baik seolah dapat menciptakan kesenangan sendiri untuk Sehun, walau sesungguhnya ia tau jika Luhan sebenarnya sedang diselimuti kegundahan.

Sehun tidak memungkiri jika dirinyalah yang telah menjadi penyebab diperpecahan keluarga Luhan, walau sebenarnya tindakan orang tua Luhan pun ia anggap bukan prilaku baik yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh orang tua. Bagaimanapun orang tua selayaknya selalu ada untuk anaknya bukan justru mengusir anaknya saat mereka tau bahwa anaknya adalah seorang korban. Andai saat itu mereka dapat memahami Luhan mungkin bukan kehidupan sepahit juga sekejam ini yang harus Luhan jalani dan Sehun berjanji akan mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali keluarga yang sempat ia hancurkan.

.

.

Sesampainya di Korea saat malam hari tidak membuat Sehun bisa tidur dengan lelap walau badannya sedikit terasa lelah. Dengan gelisah dia selalu beralih posisi, menimbulkan getaran kecil di ranjang yang juga sedang Luhan tiduri. Dia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Pandangannya menatap kosong pada dinding kamar penuh dengan bermacam pertimbangan di dalam benak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun sekarang. Rasa tidak sabarnya membuat Sehun bahkan seperti merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tanpa peduli jika kini sudah pukul satu dini hari, Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah ia berganti pakaian terlebih dulu.

Kendaraannya Sehun bawa dalam kegelisahan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Baekhyun sekedar untuk memastikan diri jika gelang itu benar-benar milik Luhan atau bukan. Sehun hanya sedang mencoba mencari keajaiban kecil di dalam sebuah kemustahilan, dia masih berharap kalau dugaanya tentang Baekhyun salah. Mungkin yang dikatakan neneknya hanya sebuah kebetulan. Di dunia ini hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kan? Dan Sehun bergantung pada harapan kecil itu.

"Baek!" Bel pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun, Sehun tekan berkali-kali hingga bunyi suaranya mampu mengusik dua orang yang tengah tertidur sembari berpelukan.

Sedikit menggeliat Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan lemas.

"Mau kemana?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika suara serak Chanyeol terdengar. "Ada yang datang." Berkata malas lalu kembali menuju pintu utama. "Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan?" Baekhyun menyindir ketika melihat Sehun lah yang datang. "Kenapa ke sini? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Luhan lagi?"

Tidak menjawab Sehun hanya masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan arah pandang tertuju kepada Baekhyun. "Ini tentang gelang wanita itu." Melanjutkan dengan nada serius hingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. "Gelang ini." Sebuah gelang Sehun taruh di atas meja yang masih mampu Baekhyun lihat dari tempatnya. "Apa ini milik Luhan?"

Dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Baekhyun tunjukan untuk menggambarkan seberapa terkejutnya dia karena pertanyaan Sehun selain melebarkan mata sipit miliknya. Rasa kantuk dan lelahnya bahkan lenyap dalam satu detik hanya karena tatapan intimidasi dari Sehun. "Kau-"

"Katakan dengan jujur, Baek. Apa ini gelang milik Luhan? Apa wanita yang aku perkosa adalah Luhan?" Sehun memotong kalimat Baekhyun karena merasa Baekhyun terlalu bertele-tele. "Kau memiliki mulut, Baek!"

"Ya, itu gelang milik Luhan." Suara lain mengintrupsi. Itu Chanyeol yang menjawab lantang pertanyaan Sehun untuk Baekhyun. "Itu gelang milik Luhan, wanita yang kau perkosa adalah Luhan." Dan menggantikan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk bicara hal sejujurnya.

Dengan perasaan sedih Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Harapan kecil itu musnah dan berganti menjadi rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.. sekarang telah terbukti kalau tebakannya tepat dan wanita itu memang benar-benar adalah Luhan. Walau sedikit tidak menerimanya tapi kenyataan telah tertulis dan sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana ia memperbaikinya.

Selang waktu berputar, Sehun menceritakan segala kejadian yang terjadi di Beijing. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yifan juga tentang darimana ia mengetahui semua ini sekaligus pertemuan Luhan dengan ayahnya dan saat mendengar itu semua mungkin kadar keterkejutan Baekhyun melonjak tinggi karena hampir tidak bisa untuk tidak tercengang saat mengetahui semua itu. Baekhyun pun sama dibuat tidak menyangka kalau Sehun ternyata adalah adik Yifan. Sebagai manager Baekhyun memang sempat menerka jika Sehun memiliki saudara tapi tidak pernah terpikir jika itu adalah Yifan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya serius kepada Sehun.

"Sama sepertimu.. aku berniat menyembunyikan semua ini dan menikahi Luhan secepatnya. Setidaknya aku harus memiliki ikatan yang lebih kaut sebelum semuanya terbongkar." Keputusan itu adalah keputasan bulat Sehun yang sudah ia pikirkan masak-masak. "Aku akan membicarakan ini pada agency dan tidak akan lagi menyembunyikan Luhan di mata umum."

"Kau yakin? Kau masih memiliki banyak kontrak kerja, Sehun. Dan mungkin ini akan berimbas besar pada karirmu." Tidak bermaksud menggoyahkan keputusan Sehun tapi sebagai seorang selebrity yang hidup di Korea sekandal seperti ini tidak akan memberikan hasil apapun dan ia selaku manager tau jika selama ini Sehun mencintai pekerjaannya dan pasti ini bukan hal mudah untuk Sehun lepaskan. Terlebih alasan Sehun dulu tidak mau menikahi Luhan adalah ini bukan? Karena karirnya. "Coba kembali kau pikirkan."

"Tidak, Baek. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Hanya memiliki Luhan dan anak-anakku itu bisa lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti kaririku. Jika Agency meminta ganti rugi aku pun akan menggantinya."

Namun sepertinya Luhan memang telah menempati posisi pertama dalam hidup Sehun dan Baekhyun merasa lega untuk mengetahui ini. Setidaknya keputusan yang ia ambil untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan Luhan tepat karena ketulusan, cinta dan juga rasa takut kehilangan benar-benar dapat Baekhyun rasakan dari Sehun. Dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan Baekhyun cukup dibuat yakin oleh apapun keputusan Sehun. "Semoga penyesalanmu bisa membawamu pada kebahagiaan bersama Luhan, Sehun."

"Terima kasih, Baek. Kau mau berada dipihakku walau seharusnya kau memukulku hingga mati." Sehun berujar dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Dia beruntung memiliki Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya.

"Itu akan aku lakukan nanti." Sedikit terkekeh Baekhyun menjawab hingga membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana dengan Chris?" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan tes DNA untuk lebih meyakinkannya lagi?" Mengajukan saran yang menurut Chanyeol itu memang harus dilakukan. "Kebenaran sesungguhnya bisa kau lihat dari sana."

Sehun diam, dia mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang tidak sempat ia pikirkan. Yah, semua kunci sesungguhnya ada pada Chris dan kenapa dia tidak mencobanya?

.

.

Seusai menjemput Chris di sekolahnya Luhan memutusakan untuk mencek kandungannya di rumah sakit, mengingat jadwal kunjungannya pun sudah terlewat beberapa hari lalu. Dengan langkah riang Chris bersama Luhan saling menggandeng tangan sembari berjalan seirama dengan selipan obrolan kecil tentang hari-hari Chris di sekolah atau tentang apapun yang Chris lihat di sekitarnya.

"Ayo berikan salam pada Hani noona, Chris." Luhan dengan baik mengingatkan Chris setelah mereka kini sudah berada di ruangan Hani dan secara menggemaskan Chris membungkuk pada Hani hingga membuat Hani ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Maaf, aku datang terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Ini belum terlalu jauh.. bagaimana liburanmu satu bulan ini?" Sembari berjalan menuju ruangan pemeriksaan Hani bertanya dengan sedikit menahan kegelisahan. "Apa menyenangkan?" Dan saat Luhan sudah berbaring di ranjang pemeriksaan barulah Hani bisa bernapas sedikit lega.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya berada di rumah." Luhan menjawab sekenanya. "Bisa kita lakukan USG lagi? Chris ingin melihat adiknya."

"Oh, benarkah itu?"

Dengan semangat Chris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat adikmu yang semakin tumbuh besar."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Chris menatap berbinar pada layar monitor walau sebenarnya dia tidak paham kenapa adiknya berbentuk seperti itu. Setiap Hani menjelaskan Chris hanya menyimaknya dengan baik tanpa banyak bertanya, baginya apa yang Hani lakukan hebat dan Chris semakin memiliki keinginan untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang disebut dokter.

"Prediksiku anakmu akan lahir akhir November atau Desember nanti."

"Benarkah? Chris pun lahir bulan November. Dia akan berulang tahun yang keempat beberapa bulan lagi."

"Apa adik bayi akan keluar dari perut ibu saat ulang tahun Chris?"

Dua wanita dewasa di sana terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chris yang penuh dengan keingintahuan. Hani kembali duduk di kursinya bersama Luhan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Chris di kursi depannya. "Setelah ulang tahunmu, Chris." Sembari mencolek hidung kecil Chris, Hani pun menjelaskan. "Kandunganmu baik, Lu. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan tendangan di perutmu."

"Ya, aku sedang menunggu itu."

"Maaf dokter." Seorang suster menghampiri Hani. "Ini dari Laboratorium, hasil tes DNA milik tuan Se-"

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Hani mengambil dengan terburu-buru amplop putih yang suster itu sodorkan, dengan sedikit pucat dia melirik kepada Luhan.

"Baik dok." Suster itupun pergi tanpa banyak bertanya.

Luhan yang melihat gelagat Hani menatap dengan sedikit aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak." Hani tersenyum walau ia tau senyumnya tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai senyuman. "Luhan, pemeriksaanmu sudah selesai. Kau bisa pergi sekarang karena banyak yang harus aku periksa hari ini."

"Kau mengusirku?" Sembari tersenyum maklum Luhan beranjak. "Baiklah, aku pulang.. terima kasih untuk hari ini." Menggandeng tangan Chris lalu keluar dari ruangan Hani.

Melihat Luhan telah menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup Hani pun menghela napas dengan kelegaan sepenuhnya. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Berkata pelan kepada Sehun yang muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kau merepotkan, Sehun."

Mendengar keluhan Hani tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun hanya mendecih kecil. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Hani menyerahkan amplop putih itu kepada Sehun. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu amplop itu Sehun buka lalu membaca deretan huruf juga angka yang tertera di sana. Hani mengamati bagaimana reaksi Sehun dengan cermat dan saat bahu Sehun jatuh diiringi helaan napas berat Hani pun sudah dapat mengetahui hasil dari tes DNA yang Sehun lakukan beberapa hari lalu. "Sembilan puluh sembilan persen, Chris adalah anakmu.. sekarang kau terjebak pada kesalahanmu sendiri, Sehun."

"Berhenti menganggap ini sebagai kesalahan." Kertas itu kembali Sehun masukan kedalam amplop. "Ini bukan kesalahan karena tanpa semua ini aku belum tentu bertemu Luhan dan berubah pandangan tentang kehidupan."

Hani mendecih tapi dia senang mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Jadi apa sekarang seorang Oh Sehun sudah dapat berpikir dewasa? Tidak lagi hanya bisa melakukan adegan dewasa di atas ranjang." Sembari tersenyum Hani mencibir jahil.

"Begitulah." Namun Sehun menanggapinya dengan biasa saja bukan lagi dengan tatapan jengkel. "Aku pergi."

"Kau menjadi tidak menyenangkan, Oh Sehun." Sedikit terkekeh Hani kemudian tersenyum. "Berjuang adik bodohku." Bergumam pelan kepada Sehun yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tepian ranjang Chris. Terdiam mengamati sosok kecil Chris yang tertidur nyenyak di bawah hangatnya selimut bergambar Pororo. Sungguh damai wajah anak ini, bagai malaikat kecil yang tercipta untuk hidup di Surga bukan hidup di Dunia kejam yang penuh dengan kepalsuan juga dosa.

Dirinya dengan lembut menggenggam satu tangan milik Chris, merundukkan tubuhnya lalu mencium kening Chris dalam hitungan beberapa detik. Setelah tubuhnya Sehun tegakkan kembali dia hanya terus memandangi wajah Chris yang sangat terlihat mirip seperti Luhan. Sudah sebanyak apa moment yang ia lewatkan? Dan sudah sejauh mana ia mengetahui tentang anaknya. Tuhan mungkin masihlah berbelas kasih kepadanya karena memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana Chris sekarang.. hanya saja Sehun selalu merasa membenci dirinya setiap kali ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Luhan yang sesungguhnya tengah berjuang menyelamatkan anak mereka sendiri.

Kenapa sekejam itu? Kenapa dirinya bisa bertindak seperti itu?

Andai sejak awal ia tau keberadaan Chris mungkin ia akan dengan rela menyerahkan tiga ratus juta won kepada Luhan atau mungkin mengkorbankan nyawanya sekalipun jika ia tau kalau Chris adalah darah dagingnya.. tapi Tuhan tidak memberikan jalan semudah itu dan kini Sehun merasa benar-benar ada di dalam lembah penyesalan. Dengan apa kelak ia akan menebus itu semua? Menebus kesalahan tidak hanya kepada Luhan tapi juga kepada Chris. "Maafkan ayah." Kata itu terlontar diiringi rasa bersalahnya pada Chris. Betapa berdosanya ia pada sosok kecil ini karena telah membuatnya berada dalam kehidupan yang tidaklah nyaman.. "Maafkan ayah karena tidak ada saat kau lahir." Tangan Chris, Sehun dekatkan padanya lalu ia cium punggung tangan Chris dengan luapan airmata kesedihan. "Maafkan ayah karena tidak ada saat kau kesakitan.. maafkan ayah karena empat tahun hidupmu kau tidak mendapat kasih sayang lengkap selayaknya anak lain." Isakannya sebisa mungkin Sehun tahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap Chris. Dengan bahu begetar punggung tangan Chris ia tempelkan pada pipinya yang telah menjadi basah oleh airmata. "Ayah tidak ingin kehilangamu, Chris. Karena itu, maafkan ayah jika mungkin ayah tidak bisa mengatakan ini dengan jujur pada ibumu. Ayah berdosa padamu tapi ayah mohon, maafkan ayah. Apa yang ayah lakukan adalah untuk mempertahankan keluarga kita." Sembari tersenyum getir Sehun menatap Chris dengan padangan penuh kasih sayang. "Ayah menyayangimu." Dan dirinya berakhir kembali menangis sembari mencium tangan Chris berkali-kali.

.

.

"Kau gila, Sehun!" Itu adalah bentakan dari CEO tempat naungan Sehun bekerja. Amat terlihat jika pria itu terkejut sekaligus marah dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kau ingin menikah? Kau pikir sudah sejauh mana tahun debutmu, hah?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu? Sudah sebanyak apa keuntungan yang kau dapat dariku?" Tanpa takut Sehun menatap tajam pada ketua Kim il hoon. "Agency payahmu bisa menjadi sesukses sekarang karenaku bukan karena orang lain."

Il Hoon sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun yang tidak pernah takut untuk melawan. Dia pun dengan memupuk kesabarannya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sehun. "Tapi kau masih memiliki puluhan kontrak kerja dan wanita yang kau nikahi itu seorang single Mon, Sehun. Bukan seorang selebrity tapi kau menikahi wanita yang memiliki satu anak dan juga tengah mengandung."

"Anak yang sedang Luhan kandung itu anakku sendiri jadi apa yang salah denganku menikahinya?"

Keningnya Il hoon pijat dengan frustasi. "Tidak peduli wanita itu hamil anakmu atau bukan tapi fans dan juga kontrak-kontrak kerjamu tidak membutuhkan hal semacam itu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Terserah kau mau mengusirku dari agency atau tidak, itu adalah urusanmu."

"Kau gila, Sehun!" Il hoon menghadang Sehun ketika Sehun berdiri dari sofa. "Pikirkan ini kembali, ok?" Memohon kepada Sehun yang sudah memasang wajah keras, seolah memberi tahu Il hoon jika keputusannya tidak bisa dirubah. "Kontrakmu masih panjang."

"Aku tidak akan mengubahnya. Maaf, tapi aku memang harus menikahi Luhan."

"Yak! Keparat busuk!" Dan saat Sehun menabrak bahunya dengan sengaja yang bisa Il Hoon lakukan hanya berteriak jengkel. "Sialan!" Mengumpat kesal lalu segera membuka laptopnya demi bisa menghalau lebih dulu berita apapun yang mungkin nanti muncul terkait dengan Sehun.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran sekolah Chris. Dari luar ia bisa melihat anak-anak yang mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menghampiri orang tuanya yang datang ingin menjemput. Tanpa menggunakan masker seperti biasanya, Sehun dengan memasang senyuman tipis keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mata sipitnya melirik ke berbagai arah untuk mencari keberadaan Chris, dia tidak peduli pada pasang mata yang menatap dirinya dengan terkejut.

Sosok yang Sehun cari ia lihat ada di depan pintu class, tengah berdiri dengan dikelilinggi anak-anak lainnya dan tanpa menunggu lama Sehun segera menghampiri ke sana. "Chris." Yang dipanggil menoleh kepadanya namun kening Sehun berkerut saat melihat mata Chris yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau kenapa, Chris?" Merasa khawatir Sehun pun segera berlutut di depan Chris yang masih terdiam. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Rion bilang Chris tidak mempunyai ayah karena Chris tidak memiliki cerita tentang ayahnya." Sosok kecil lain bernama Leo menjawab kebingungan Sehun. "Dan Chris menangis karena Rion." Melanjutkan sembari menuding pada anak kecil lain yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap angkuh.

"Tapi Chris memang tidak mempunyai ayah."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh meledek Chris. Dasar anak nakal." Sedikit tidak terima Sehun mendelik kepada Rion yang langsung merengut di tempatnya berdiri. "Apa ayahmu tidak mengajarimu untuk bersikap sopan?" Berkata ketus hingga membuat Rion menangis di depannya.

Anggaplah jika kini Sehun berada dalam tahap menjadi ayah baru yang masih mudah meledak ketika melihat anaknya menangis seperti sekarang.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?" Sosok Yoona muncul dari dalam class dengan wajah kebingungan. "Rion, kau kenapa menangis?" Dan saat Rion mengangkat tangannya Yoona mengikuti arah mana yang Rion tunjuk lalu dia pun dibuat terkejut karena keberadaan Sehun. "Kau?"

.

.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ada di sini?" Yoona bertanya kepada Sehun setelah persoalan anak-anak antara Chris dan Rion telah terselesaikan. Dia menatap heran pada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya sembari menggendong Chris dengan begitu tenang.

"Menjemput Chris." Tanpa beban Sehun menjawab. "Kau masih ingat? Saat kau mengatakan ada seorang anak bernama Chris yang mengatakan jika nama ayahnya adalah Sehun dan kau mencurigaiku jika mungkin Sehun yang Chris maksud adalah aku."

Masih dengan bingung Yoona mengangguk. Itu saat mereka sedang berada di Agency jika tidak salah. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak sebodoh itu kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sedikit malas Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap kepada Yoona. "Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

"Chris? Oh! Tidak mungkin." Mulut Yoona membuka dengan ukuran bola mata melebar. "Jadi benar kalau Sehun itu adalah?" Yoona menggantung ucapannya karena merasa ini adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Ya, aku adalah ayah Chris."

Namun Sehun membenarkan tebakan Yoona hingga membuat Yoona terdiam mematung karena terkejut luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa Sehun sudah memiliki anak sebesar ini?

Melihat ekspresi Yoona, Sehun terkekeh geli. Dia sangat wajar jika Yoona bereaksi berlebihan. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi guru yang baik untuk anakku dan aku rasa kau cocok menjadi seorang guru." Dan tidak menunggu sampai kesadaran Yoona kembali Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya yang selalu menarik perhatian dari berbagai guru ataupun orang tua murid yang ada di sana.

"Tuan Sehun, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

Dua sosok wanita berumur di atas tiga puluhan, berpenampilan dengan berbagai barang brand ternama menempel di tubuhnya, mencegat langkah Sehun tanpa peduli jika kini meraka ada di area sekolah atau ada di luar jam kerja Sehun sebagai seorang selebrity. Tas ber'merk berwarna putih dengan satu sepidolpun tanpa segan salah satu wanita itu sodorkan kepada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan serius. Dia seperti pernah melihat sosok ini tapi entah Sehun lupa di mana.

"Astaga, Kim Yena!"

Ah, benar.. Kim Yena. Wanita yang dulu sempat mencaci Luhan.

Jaejong menghampiri dengan mimik wajah malu atas apa yang temannya lakukan. "Maafkan tuan Sehun tapi temanku ini memang sedikit agresif." Membungkuk sopan lalu segera menggered Yena untuk menjauh.

"Tunggu!"

Namun ucapan Sehun membuat Yena tersenyum, berbeda dengan Jaejong yang menyeringit bingung. "Sudah aku katakan, Jae. Mungkin Sehun terpesona kecantikanku." Yena berbisik senang penuh dengan kepercayaan kepada Jaejong yang mendengus malas.

"Chris." Sarang yang berdiri di samping Jaejong menyapa Chris yang berada di gendongan Sehun dan Jaejong pun baru menyadari jika ada Chris di sana.

"Chris, bagaimana bisa kau bersama Sehun?"

"Paman Sehun itu ayah Chris, bu." Dengan polos Sarang menjawab gumaman Jaejong dan itu membuat Jaejong segera membekap mulutnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan kepada Sehun.

"Maaf, anakku mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng kepada Jaejong. "Apa yang Sarang katakan benar.. aku adalah ayah Chris."

"Ya?"

"Dan kau, nona Kim Yena. Benarkan?" Pandangannya Sehun alihkan kepada Yena yang mengangguk dengan senang, tidak memperdulikan Jaejong yang masih merasa kurang paham dengan penjelasan Sehun. "Kau masih ingat wanita bernama Luhan?"

"Luhan?" Yena terdiam, memutar otaknya sebelum melirik kepada Jaejong. "Dia gadis gelandangan itu kan, Jae?" Mencoba memastikan kepada Jaejong yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"Dia adalah calon istriku." Dan ucapan Sehun tidak hanya membuat Yena menelan ludah tapi Jaejong pun melongo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku akan segera menikahinya dan asal kau tau kalau Luhan banyak memiliki barang ber'merk mahal, lebih mahal dari pada yang melekat pada tubuhmu nona Kim Yena. Tapi dia berbeda denganmu.. dia tidak suka memamerkan apa yang ia miliki pada orang lain, walau mungkin aku sanggup memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan tapi dia selalu menolak karena Luhan adalah wanita sempurna yang sederhana bukan wanita sempurna karena apa yang dia kenakan." Sehun tersenyum puas karena melihat Yena yang terlihat menciut. "Juga maaf, aku tidak bisa menandatangi tas keluaran satu tahun lalu." Berujar sinis lalu pergi dari hadapan Yena juga Jaejong.

Tas miliknya Yena remas dalam diam. Dirinya merasa jika Sehun bagai melempar kotoran di wajah mahalnya.

"Benar tas itu keluaran tahun lalu?" Wanita lain yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyimak mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Yena yang segera pergi karena malu kalau kedoknya telah Sehun bongkar. "Sudah aku duga. Aku pun merasa pernah melihat tas itu."

"Sudahlah.. jangan hiraukan. Ayo kita pulang." Jaejong menyela lalu menyusul Yena yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka.

.

.

"Kenapa sejak tadi diam?" Sembari mengemudi mobil Sehun melirik kepada Chris. "Apa kau masih sedih karena ucapan Rion?" Asal menebak yang ternyata Chris angguki dengan wajah muram. "Kau punya ayah, jangan pikirkan Rion."

"Tapi ibu bilang Chris tidak punya ayah." Bibirnya begetar pelan ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. "Rion bilang kalau dia dan ayahnya pergi memancing saat liburan kemarin dan Chris mau juga memancing."

Mendengar itu Sehun menepikan mobilnya lalu dia menatap serius kepada Chris. "Dengar paman. Kau memiliki ayah dan ayahmu adalah aku, Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti itu?"

"Ibu bilang paman bukan ayah Chris."

Sedikit menghela napas, Sehun menggenggam dua tangan Chris untuk meyakinkan juga memberi pemahaman baru kepada Chris. "Sekarang aku ayahmu, ayah kandungmu. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa ayahmu, jawab jika ayahmu bernama Oh Sehun."

Chris terdiam, hanya balik menatap kepada Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku ayah dan ceritkan semua yang sudah kita lakukan bersama kepada Rion. Dia akan iri jika tau kau memliliki ayah sepertiku." Sembari tersenyum Sehun mengusak rambut Chris dengan sengaja hanya untuk menghalau airmatanya yang ingin menetes. Melihat Chris darah dagingnya sendiri tidak mengenalinya sebagai seorang ayah membuat Sehun sedih tidak terkira. Hal yang sudah sewajarnya Chris pahami justru harus lebih dulu ia ajarkan. "Aku ayahmu, Chris."

"Ayah?" Kata itu terucap dengan nada bingung. "Benar kalau paman adalah ayah Chris?" Mengajukan pertanyaan demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ya, aku ayah kandungmu."

"Jadi apa kita bisa memancing?"

Sehun terkekeh membuat airmata terharu yang siap jatuh di pipinya kembali tertahan di mata sipitnya karena melihat tatapan Chris yang berbinar penuh harapan. "Ya, kita bisa pergi memancing."

"Hore!" Chris berdiri dari duduknya. "Chris ingin menangkap ikan besar seperti ayah Rion." Berkata senang penuh dengan keantusiasan. "Apa ayah bisa menangkapnya?"

"Tentu, ayah bisa menangkapnya." Menjawab yakin Sehun pun ikut tertawa senang karena pelukan yang ia dapatkan dari Chris. "Ayah akan menangkap ikan paling besar untuk anak ayah."

.

.

"Memancing?" Luhan memincingkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau yakin?"

"Chris, apa kau yakin?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun justru bertanya pada Chris yang tengah memakan santapan siangnya dan yang Chris tunjukan adalah anggukan dua kali. "Ya, aku yakin."

Melihat cengiran lebar Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus malas. "Kenapa kau ingin pergi memancing, Chris?"

"Chris ingin menangkap ikan besar dan ayah akan menangkapnya untuk Chris."

"Ayah?"

Chris mengangguki pengulangan kata yang Luhan gumamkan sembari menunjuk kepada Sehun. "Ayah."

Mengerti siapa yang Chris maksud sebagai ayah, Luhan pun mendecih dengan geli. "Sejak kapan Chris memanggilmu ayah?"

"Sejak tadi. Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Jika iya aku menolak karena Chris memang anakku bukan?"

"Dia belum menjadi anakmu sebelum kau menikah denganku." Luhan mencibir membuat Sehun menunduk karena sadar jika yang Luhan ketahui memanglah seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Dibuat semalas mungkin Luhan bergumam. Harapannya Sehun atau Chris akan bersorak senang tapi dua laki-laki berbeda usia yang duduk di hadapannya justru terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sangat di luar dugaan!

"Sebenarnya kau ikut ataupun tidak itu bukan masalah, Lu." Sehun meledek membuat Luhan mendelik jengkel kepada dirinya dan Sehun menanggapi itu hanya dengan kekehan kecil.

.

.

Hari memancing, hari yang Chris tunggu datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk memancing di salah satu sungai yang memanglah diizinkan untuk memancing di sana, terbukti bukan hanya Sehun tapi beberapa orang lainnya pun duduk sembari menunggu alat pancing mereka mendapatkan mangsanya di bawah sana.

Dengan dua kursi lipat yang dibawa Sehun bersama Chris duduk, bertopang dagu karena ikan tidak kunjung memakan umpan pancingan Sehun. Sekalinya pancingan itu bergerak Sehun justru terlalu lama menariknya hingga ikan itu terlepas kembali dan membuat Chris merengutkan bibirnya menjadi ke bawah dengan sedih.

Melihat itu Luhan yang duduk di pinggiran sungai dengan beralasan karpet –sengaja mereka bawa dari rumah- hanya tertawa geli sembari memakan buah-buahan yang mereka bawa. Udara di sini sangat sejuk, Luhan merasa tenang walau terik sedikt menyengat panas.

"Pancingannya bergetak!"

"Ayo, ayah! Tarik!" Chris berseru gemas ketika Sehun bereaksi lamban. Menyoraki Sehun dengan semangat ketika ikannya mulai Sehun tarik kedaratan. "Ayo, ayah! Tarik!"

Sekuat mungkin Sehun mencoba menggulung roll pancingannya namun yang terjadi senar pancingan milik Sehun putus dan ikan yang sudah mereka nantikan selama berjam-jam pun kembali berenang bebas di dalam Sungai. Sehun mendengus kesal lalu melirik pada Chris yang memanyunkan bibirnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Melihat itu Sehun menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengecewakan Chris. "Maafkan ayah, Chris."

Tanpa menjawab Chris berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk menuju Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Wajah Chris terlihat seperti ingin menangis tapi itu justru membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. "Apa kau mendapatkan ikannya?" Chris, Luhan bawa untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Ayah tidak bisa memancing."

Menahan rasa ingin tertawanya karena mendengar ucapan polos Chris yang amatlah benar. "Kita tunggu dari sini, mungkin ayah akan mendapatkan ikannya." Sebagai ibu, Luhan mencoba menenangkan Chris sembari mengusap rambut hitam Chris. Matanya bergulir kepada Sehun lalu memincing sipit saat melihat Sehun mengaitkan seekor ikan pada kail pancingannya lalu memberikan lembaran won yang tidak Luhan ketahui berjumlah berapa pada seorang pria yang sama tengah memancing seperti Sehun.

"Chris, lihat! Ayah mendapat ikan besar!" Dari kejauhan Sehun berteriak sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi seekor ikan yang berukuran cukup besar dan Chris yang mendengar itu segera berdiri lalu berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau tidak melihat bagaimana ayah menarik ikan ini."

"Waah! Ikannya besar. Apa Chris boleh memegangnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Luhan terkikik di tempatnya duduk. Yah, tidak sia-sia Sehun menjadi seorang actor.. bakat actingnya bisa cukup untuk menipu Chris.

Ikan yang Sehun dapatkan atau bisa disebut dibeli itu kini tengah mereka panggang. Semua peralatan yang diperlukan sengaja Luhan bawa dari rumah karena membayangkan membakar ikan di pinggiran Sungai saat senja seperti sekarang sangatlah menyenangkan jadi Luhan memutusakan tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dan tepat sesuai harapan ini menyenangkan terlebih bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya dan Luhan benar-banar menyukai bagaimana hari ini terlewatkan dengan moment yang indah.

"Kau tidak handal dalam memancing ikan." Sembari membuat saus untuk siraman ikan, Luhan mencibir jahil kepada Sehun yang juga tengah membantunya. Sementara Chris sedang menunggu masakan matang sembari memainkan PSP miliknya.

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah memancing."

"Berapa kau membayar ikan ini?"

"Dua ratus ribu won."

"Kau bisa mendapat satu kantung penuh jika membeli ikan di pasar."

"Ini untuk keadaan darurat." Sehun pun merasa lucu jika mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Memaksa pemancing lain untuk menjual ikan hasil tangkapan mereka kepada dirinya dengan menawarkan nominal besar. Memalukan! "Yang terpenting Chris sudah tidak lagi terlihat sedih." Tapi itu terasa tidak ada artinya jika dibanding saat ia melihat senyuman Chris yang penuh dengan tatapan berbinar juga senang.

"Kau mulai menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Chris sekarang." Luhan memuji Sehun yang tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih karena mau menjadi ayah untuk Chris."

Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. Tidak! Tidak seperti itu, Lu. Aku memang ayahnya..

"Ikannya matang!" Luhan berujar girang lalu menaruh satu piring berisikan ikan yang telah mereka masak. Sajian lainnya seperti Kimchi, acar rebus atau hidangan pendamping lainnya juga mulai Luhan tata dengan rapi.

Di tepian Sungai sembari disoroti cahaya jingga matahari mereka menyantap makanan sederhana namun terkesan special karena dinikmati penuh dengan suka cinta juga kebahagiaan. Bagaimana Chris mengoceh bercerita panjang lebar atau mengeluarkan imaginasinya tanpa lelah dengan cirikhasnya sebagai anak kecil pun membuat Luhan atau Sehun sesekali tertawa dengan gemas. Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai piknik yang tidak direncanakan dan Sehun kini bisa merasakan apa itu yang disebut kebahagiaan dan itu semua ada karena keberadaan Luhan juga Chris di sampingnya.

Senja semakin meredup terlihat. Luhan duduk sembari memeluk kakinya dengan arah pandang menatap pada Sehun juga Chris yang tengah bermain-main di depan sana. Bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti mengukir senyuman kala menyaksikan bagaimana Chris yang tertawa girang saat bermain bersama Sehun. Mengingat bagaimana semuanya terjadi terasa seperti mimpi untuk Luhan. Sehun yang dulunya ia benci kini malah menjadi salah satu seseorang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Chris yang dulu sangat menakuti Sehun kini justru sangat dekat dengan pria itu. Bagaimana proses ini berjalan membuat Luhan berpikir jika inilah ganti dari segala kesedihannya di masa lalu. Tuhan menggantinya dengan adil, kan? Tapi apa semua ini akan berlanjut untuk selamanya?

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya, sebuah mantel tebal pun telah menyampir di bahu Luhan. "Kau ada di sini? Di mana Chris?"

"Itu?" Sehun menunjuk pada arah Chris yang sedang mengumpulkan batu-batu dalam satu wadah. "Di sini dia bermain dengan alam. Apa tidak sebaiknya lain kali kita pergi mendaki gunung?" Menoleh kepada Luhan yang hanya mendecak pelan. "Luhan." Lalu kembali menatap pada sosok Chris dengan pandangan menerka.

"Hemm.."

"Apa kau merasa bahagia?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku bahagia dan aku ingin tau apa kau juga bahagia?"

"Sepertimu. Aku juga bahagia."

"Bagaimana jika kebahagiaan kita berakhir? Aku atau kau yang akan merasa paling kehilangan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun karena merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan random Sehun. "Kau bicara apa, Sehun?" Sejak mereka kembali dari Beijing, Luhan memang merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat lebih banyak diam juga tidak lagi menyentuhnya seperti dulu. Awal Luhan berpikir jika Sehun hanya ingin memberi batas agar tidak membahayakan kandungannya tapi semakin ke sini Luhan merasa jika Sehun memang sengaja menghindar dari dirinya. "Kau tau? Aku merasa ada yang berbeda darimu." Secara hati-hati Luhan mengutarkan isi hatinya.

Mendengar itu Sehun terdiam beberapa detik lalu berbalik menatap kepada Luhan. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan hal yang Sehun rasakan masihlah sama, sebuah sesak dari rasa penyesalannya. Harus dengan apa rasa bersalah ini tidak muncul ketika ia menatap Luhan? Pandangannya kembali Sehun alihkan dari Luhan. "Apa kau tidak menyesali pada apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada ayahmu?"

Napasnya Luhan hela karena dia tau jika Sehun sengaja mengalihkan perbincangan. "Penyesalan bukan untuk disesali, Sehun. Itu hanya akan membuat kita merasa sedih." Lalu dia pun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang menatap pada Sungai.

Perkataan Luhan tanpa sengaja Sehun rasa bagai terucap untuk dirinya walau Sehun tau kalau sesungguhnya tidak.

"Walau aku memang menyesalinya tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak menyesali apa yang sudah aku lakukan karena mungkin jika aku menyesalinya aku akan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau dipertemukan kembali dengan mereka?"

"Menebus penyesalanku. Itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin aku akan memeluk mereka dan meminta maaf atas ucapanku yang mungkin melukai ayah."

"Kau tidak membenci mereka?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak membenci mereka aku hanya merasa kecewa. Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan mereka tapi seperti yang aku katakan, mereka yang tidak menginginkanku karena itulah aku pergi."

Hening terasa kini.. Sehun bagai mencerna semua perkataan Luhan. Mungkin itu pula yang harus ia lakukan, menebus penyesalannya dan bukannya larut dalam penyesalan. Tapi dengan apa ia menebus itu? Membahagiakan Luhan? Mencintai Luhan? Apa itu bisa disebut dengan menebus sementara dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan dan ingin membahagiakan Luhan.

"Sehun." Luhan menatap kepada Sehun, pada pria yang kini dicintainya. "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa kedua orang tuaku mengusirku pergi? Kenapa mereka menyebut Chris sebagai aib." Bertanya serius karena jika kini Sehun ingin mengetahui masa lalunya pun Luhan sudah siap untuk menceritakannya, tidak peduli pada reaksi apa yang akan Sehun tunjukan nanti. "Kita akan menikah dan aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau mengetahui masa laluku dari orang lain."

Jantungnya berdetak bagai dentuman yang memukul telak tulang rusuk Sehun. Dia tau masa lalu apa yang Luhan maksud dan untuk mendengarkan itu sendiri dari Luhan, Sehun merasa tidak sanggup.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Luhan." Dengan cepat Sehun berdiri, memotong ucapan Luhan. Dia segera memasukan semua barang yang mereka bawa, mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk agar Luhan tidak mengetahui tingkahnya yang berubah menjadi gelisah.

Melihat itu Luhan menghela napas. Ya, mungkin belum waktunya Sehun mengetahui itu semua. "Chris, ayo kita pulang." Beranjak lalu ikut membantu Sehun tanpa tau jika kini Sehun bagai tengah berusaha menguatkan diri agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dan saat Luhan tidak ada didekatnya barulah Sehun jatuh bertumpu pada badan mobil untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun kini merasa tidak yakin jika keputusannya untuk menyembunyikan semua ini benar. Setiap detik rasa bersalah itu justru kian membesar, seperti menghimpitnya pada dinding kokoh dengan kuat. Jangankan untuk menyembunyiakan ini sampai seumur hidup, baru sejauh ini dia sudah merasakan resah berlebihan yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, tidur juga berhadapan dengan Luhan. Dosa itu seakan menempel pada jejak langkahnya dan Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua.

.

.

Kembali dari tempat pemancingan keheningan melanda di dalam mobil yang Sehun kendarai. Tidak ada obrolan yang biasa Luhan atau Sehun bagi satu sama lain, yang terdengar hanya bunyi kendaraan lain atau kelakson berisik yang tidak berarti. Atmosfer pun entah kenapa berubah menjadi asing juga canggung sekarang dan itu jelas-jelas dapat mereka rasakan sendiri.

"Chris, ayo kita turun." Luhan bersiap untuk keluar saat mereka telah sampai di halaman kediaman Sehun, namun sebuah genggaman membuat Luhan kembali duduk tenang lalu menatap kepada Sehun dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Saatnya kau menebus penyesalanmu, Lu."

Karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun, Luhan pun hanya diam. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut karena sekarang Sehun sudah keluar dari dalam mobil. Jendela mobil itu Sehun ketuk lalu memberikan isarat kepada Luhan untuk keluar dan saat Luhan telah berdiri di sampingnya, Sehun membiarkan Luhan berjalan terlebih dulu sedangkan ia yang menggendong Chris hanya mengekor dari belakang.

Langkah Luhan tersusun dengan rapi, tidak terburu-buru. Namun saat ia melihat dua sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu langkah Luhan terhenti dengan tiba-tiba karena terkejut mendapati kedua orang tuanya kini berada di depannya.

"Luhan." Sosok wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik di mata Luhan walau kini dirinya semakin menua, berdiri dan menatap Luhan dengan binaran bahagia juga terharu.

Sehun yang sudah berada di samping Luhan pun tersenyum tipis pada kedua orang tua Luhan. "Lakukan seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi, Lu." Berujar pelan yang masih bisa telinga Luhan tangkap dengan baik.

Tapi kakinya menjadi terasa berat sekarang untuk melangkah, seperti masih ada sesuatu yang menahan, dan Luhan pun tidak banyak menunjukan reaksi hingga membuat Zhiying mulai merasakan kekecewaan itu kembali.

Apa Luhan masih tidak bisa memaafkan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Diakhiri dengan pertemua kedua Luhan dengan orang tuanya lol jadi baikkan atau ga? Hahaha aku cepet up kan? Walau moodku lagi buruk dan kondisi badanku juga lagi sedikit keganggu tapi aku tetap nulis untuk kalian because kan aku cinta kalian lol tapi aku baperin Sehun di chap ini, ko kasihan ya lmao Sehun serba salah dan bingung /peluk Sehun/ dan ternyata belum bisa disempilin HunHan moment /ditabok/ tapi kan ada moment happy family terutama Chris yang udah panggil Sehun ayah yuhuuuu

Next chap. "Luhan, ayo kita pergi kencan." Nah, apa tu? Ayo review buat yang kepo bakal ada apa di next chap lol mendekati END banget ini! Serius, ga bohong.. ah aku happy. Ini chap word panjang loh, sepanjang jalan kenangan.. 7k lebih jadi Yo Yo Yo Review kalian jangan mau kalah panjang^^

Buat masalah orang tua Luhan aku munculin karena biar happy end kan? Jadi biar baik semua.. Beijing itu macam tempat dimana semuanya terjadi dan terungkap lmao

Nopwillinekaisoo : Drama aja dong jangan sinetron lol

Fuckyeahsekaiyeol : Mangkannya sad aja hahaha

Baebeelu : Bayar coba biar aku buat happy end semua hahaha

Eunbi12 : Yu mau bunuh I dong kalo gitu mah –

Real ParkHana & QXian : hahaha makasih^^

Guest yang minta TW : iya paham ko kalo FF Yaoi menipis.. ga tau kenapa authornya pada kabur kan kalo banyak GS harusnya mereka banyakin YAOI ya bukannya hiatus heemmm aku sedih liat fenomena(?) ini.. wait ya itu bakal aku up juga ko. Aw makasih buat pujiannya^^ padahal FF GS yang lain juga ok ko.

Chenma : pengalaman pribadi ya? Maaf loh kalo bikin inget masalahmu^^ keep strong ya dan kalo soal Sehun ma Wu Yen di FF ini liat nanti aja bakal aku jadiin gimana^^

Melizwufan : Nah itu, di sini yang pusing sebenarnya aku hahaha

Yeolfik : Iya, aku jadi Luhannya ya hahaha cowonya tetep Sehun. rating tinggi pasti lol

Seluhuna : Biasa aja woy hahaha aku gregetin emang aw

Dhania dii9094 : Aku sedih ah baca review mu TT iya, dilanjut ko TT wait ya TT aku merasa bedosa tapi eeknya udah merasa berdosa kenapa ga buru-buru digarap? /tanya ma diri sendiri/ Aku punya masalah ma perasaanku untuk FF itu hemmm aku harus hibernasi dan sampe sekarang masih hibernasi jadi aku juga lagi nunggu kapan hibernasi jiwa FF YAOI ku selesai? /nangis di pojokan/ mungkin kalo TSP udah kelar aku bisa fokus ke TW dulu sebelum ke WSL, menciduk paksa jiwa YAOI jadi doain FF ini cepet selesai ya. Tinggal beberapa chap kalo cepet pasti TW juga cepet aku garap. Jiwa author FF Yaoi sama GS di dalam diriku itu beda soalnya lol jadi kalo lagi naik dipermukaan satu yang satunya tenggelam.

Guest : Aku seneng kalo FF ku dibilang mirip drama lol panutanku drama soalnya bukan novel lmao thanks ya

Hunhanlove : Doain bisa cepet selesai aja jangan berharap sampai 30 chap lol

Rly : Terus FF ini kapan end dong lmao

Sanmay88 : Itulah kenapa kemarin aku bilang kamu lagi, lagi lagi ah. Itu karena tebakanmu selalu ngikut alur ceritaku. Jangan-jangan dukun ya? Hahaha

Hanhanssi : Pleasa ini bisa banget ngrayunya

Syisehun : Aku sewa satu hari ceban buat jadi laki aku hahaha

Ells : Aw seneng deh bisa bikin orang yang tadinya ga tau EXO jadi tau EXO karena FFku^^ wait, aku punya persamaan ma kamu. Tapi aku bukan ga suka FF boy x boy, aku suka FF hunhan yang boy x boy tapi harus yang rasional! Seperti yang kamu bilang kalo yang menghasilkan anak itu boy x girl jadi kalo nulis boy x boy ya jangan dibuat hamil lmao mangkannya di sini Luhan aku rubah jadi Cewe karena di cerita ini emang diatur Luhan bisa hamil dan harus hamil. Aku nulis FF yaoi dan di sana ga ada Luhan yang hamil, kalo pengen diantara mereka ada anak ya adopsi. **Maaf ini hanya sekedar berbagi pendapat dan kesamaanku sama ELLS, ga ada maksud untuk menilai FF manapun^^**

Oohzulfa : aku juga ga sabar nunggu FF ini end lol

Mayy251 : Isinya kamu aw aw aw

Happy2810 : Aw satu lagi ini yang sama ma Ell /tunjuk atas/ makasih loh udah baca FFku^^ padahal bukan EXOfans dan juga bukan peminat FF boy x boy^^ Thanks ya..

Parkayoung : Duh, matamu ga pegel baca ulang-ulang? Aku aja kalo dalam tahap edit pegel lol ko curhat. makasih^^

Windeertale : Pernah dibanting dari langkit ke tujuh? Hahahaha

Selenia Oh : Karena di Beijing lol

Julianne Christy : Iya, niatnya juga kaya mau nyoba kirim gitu kalo semua FFku udah kelar^^ doain ya, siapa tau bisa jadi rejekiku^^

Buat yang review peke akun GUEST, next tulis nama kalian ajalah.. selalu ada beberapa yang reviewnya pengen aku balas tapi kan kalo akun GUEST itu yang pake lebih dari satu.. buat yang PM ke FFN mending kalo mau chat ke akun sosmed ku aja atau BBM.

Tanpa lelah aku selalu bilang terima kasih ke kalian^^ terima kasih buat Review, follow juga favoritnya^^ aku tunggu review untuk chap ini. Thanks pokoknya buat kalian^^

Untuk semua rumor yang sedang beredar sekarang aku mau bilang jangan terlalu ditanggepin ya^^ aku liat videonya dan aku yakinin ke kalian kalo apa yang tersebar di kebanyakan itu bohong^^ kita percaya HunHan kan jadi terus percayai mereka^^

Kita ketemu di Next chap! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS.. See you.. I Love You All!


	23. Chapter 23

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar yang ia ketahui adalah rumah kedua orang tua Luhan. Alamat rumah ini Sehun dapatkan setelah sedikit berusaha mengulik tentang siapa kedua orang tua Luhan dari Si Ren. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan security yang berjaga di depan gerbang Sehun segera diperbolehkan masuk bahkan diantar dengan layak untuk menemui kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" Zhiying bertanya bingung kepada Sehun ketika kini mereka telah bertatap wajah. Matanya menatap lekat kepada Sehun, memperhatikan Sehun dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Namaku, Oh Sehun. Saya pria yang hampir anda tabrak beberapa hari lalu."

Mata Zhiying melebar karena ingat dengan siapa pria yang kini ada di depannya. "Kau pria yang bersama Luhan?"

Secara sopan Sehun mengangguk dan itu seolah memberi Zhiying angin segar dalam hatinya. Dia merasa seperti memiliki harapan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Chen HuiLin adalah sosok wanita cantik yang selalu berpenampilan sopan namun anggun. Dia istri Zhiying sekaligus ibu dari Luhan yang tetap terlihat menawan walau kini usianya hampir menginjak lima puluh tahunan. "Apa kabar Luhan baik? Dimana dia tinggal selama ini dan bagaimana dia hidup?"

"Istriku, tenanglah." Zhiying menegur HuiLin ketika wanita itu bertanya berbagai pertanyaan kepada Sehun dengan tidak sabaran. "Biarkan Sehun meminum, minumannya dulu."

"Tapi suamiku, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kita sudah tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhan." HuiLin menjawab dengan tatapan sedih.

Dan Sehun yang melihatnya merasa maklum dengan sikap HuiLin karena pastilah wanita itu sangat khawatir kepada Luhan. "Aku calon suami Luhan dan kabar Luhan baik, sekarang dia tinggal di rumahku dengan hidup yang cukup baik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Calon suami?"

Sehun mengangguk saat Zhiying terlihat merasa kurang yakin dengan perkataannya. "Ya, aku calon suami Luhan karena itulah, salah satu tujuanku datang ke sini adalah untuk meminta izin kepada anda karena dalam waktu dekat kami akan menikah." Dengan tenang Sehun menjelaskan.

Zhiying dan HuiLin terdiam, mereka merasa terkejut juga sedih dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Kini sudah sejauh mana mereka tidak mengetahui tentang hidup Luhan? Dan betapa banyaknya waktu yang terbuang sia-sia karena keegoisan mereka sendiri. Sebagai ibu, HuiLin pun dibuat menangis, karena merasa sudah kehilangan moment untuk ada bersama Luhan ketika wanita itu menemukan tambatan hatinya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu meminta izin pada kami karena kami sudah kehilangan hak untuk melarang Luhan." Zhiying menghela napas lalu menatap kepada Sehun. "Aku yakin Luhan memilih pilihan yang tepat dan aku hanya berharap kau akan membahagiakannya."

"Kalian tetap kedua orang tua Luhan dan alasan lain aku datang kemari adalah ingin mengundang kalian untuk datang ke rumahku."

"Apa Luhan akan menerima kami jika datang ke rumahmu?" Airmatanya HuiLin usap penuh harapan. "Dan apa mungkin kau mengetahui semuanya?"

"Ya, aku mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di keluarga kalian. Luhan yang menceritakannya dan aku yakin Luhan akan menerima kalian karena dia mengatakan padaku jika sudah memaafkan kalian." Sehun mencoba menghapus kerisauan hati HuiLin. "Beberapa hari lalu dia hanya sekedar meluapkan isi hati dan bukan benar-benar sedang marah." Melanjutkan sembari mengeluarkan kartu nama miliknya dari dalam dompet. "Kalian bisa menghubungiku sebelum datang jika ingin."

HuiLin dan Zhiying saling melempar senyuman bahagia lalu menatap kepada Sehun penuh dengan rasa terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mendekatkan mereka dengan Luhan.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

"Kakek!"

Sehun segera membiarkan Chris yang meronta dalam gendongannya untuk menghampiri Zhiying yang langsung memeluk Chris tanpa rasa sungkan. Walau Luhan masih diam, berdiri bagai patung tapi kini tidak ada lagi larangan yang keluar ketika Chris dan Zhiying saling berdekatan.

"Ibu, lihat! Kakek membelikan Chris pesawat kontrol."

Seruan gembira Chris bagai tiupan suara trompet yang mampu mengembalikan Luhan dari alam bawah sadarnya dan di depannya Luhan melihat jika kini Chris tengah antusias membongkar semua mainan yang Zhiying juga HuiLin bawa dari Beijing.

"Luhan."

Panggilan merdu penuh kehangatan itu memasuki pendengaran Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh kepada HuiLin yang menatap nanar kepada dirinya. Dalam jaraknya Luhan bisa melihat airmata yang menetes dari mata merah juga sembab ibunya karena HuLin sudah menangis sebelum Luhan datang.

"Maafkan ibu, Lu. Maafkan kami berdua." Sembari terisak HuiLin menghampiri Luhan. Tangannya yang begetar secara perlahan mengelus pipi Luhan, mencoba meyakinkan diri jika ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka. Pandangannya yang mengabur karena genangan airmata secara teliti memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Luhan yang sudah sedikit banyak telah berubah menjadi semakin terlihat dewasa juga cantik. Batapa ia kehilangan sosok ini dan HuiLin sangat menyadari jika hidupnya tidak berarti tanpa sosok ini, sosok putrinya yang sudah ia kecewakan. "Kau tau? Ibu sangat merindukanmu." Retina matanya bergulir pada Luhan yang juga tengah menatap dalam kepada dirinya. "Kami mencarimu, Luhan. Kami menghubungi semua teman-temanmu termasuk Baekhyun dan kami pun menyebar beberapa orang untuk mencarimu tapi mungkin Tuhan menghukum kami dengan menutup jalan untuk kami bisa menemukanmu." HuiLin bicara dengan suara yang sesekali tercekat akibat tangisannya sendiri. "Kami tidak berpikir jika kau pergi keluar dari Beijing untuk ikut bersama Baekhyun. Ibu mohon, Luhan. Maafkan ibu."

Airmata yang sejak tadi tertahan tumpah membasahi pipi Luhan ketika HuiLin jatuh berlutut di depannya. Seberapa jahatpun seorang ibu, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia berlutut di depan anaknya? Luhan merasa jika dirinya lah kini yang menjadi jahat. Sebagai seseorang yang juga memiliki anak, Luhan seolah bisa membayangkan seberapa sulitnya hari HuiLin ketika ia pergi dan tidak mungkin Luhan bisa tetap mempertahankan kekerasan hatinya untuk tidak menyambut uluran tangan ibunya sendiri karena bagaimanapun tangan wanita ini yang telah merawatnya hingga besar.

"Ibu hanya orang tua yang bodoh karena itu maafkan ibu, Luhan. Ampuni ibu dan ayah."

"Tidak, bu." Suara begetar Luhan pecah. Dia ikut berlutut lalu mengusap pipi HuiLin dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau bukan ibu yang bodoh, kau ibu kebanggaanku." Berujar lebut lalu memeluk HuiLin yang segera mendekapnya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku karena pergi."

"Tidak, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu sepenuhnya kesalahan ibu yang tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu." Dua pipi Luhan ia tangkup dengan lembut. "Ibu merindukanmu anakku." Walau tangisan HuiLin belum terhenti namun kini tangisan itu bukan lagi menjadi tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangis kebahagiaan yang mampu membuat terharu semua mata yang memandang. "Terima kasih, Luhan." Penuh sayang HuiLin mencium kening Luhan. "Ibu menyayangimu." Lalu kembali memeluk Luhan yang tertawa kecil di tengah tangis kelegaannya.

Matanya yang berkaca-kaca Zhiying usap diiringi dengan beribu kata syukur di dalam hati karena kini keluarganya telah kembali utuh. Sehun pun tersenyum melihat penyatuan keluarga di depannya ini, dia merasa lega karena satu dosa seperti terangkat dari atas bahunya. Sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana ia menuntaskan sisanya.

Sementara Chris yang masih memegang mainannya hanya berkedip bingung manyaksikan orang di sekelilingnya menangis seperti ini. Dia melirik kepada Sehun lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya.

Dia sosok kecil yang menjadi penerang dalam kesulitan hidup Luhan.. dia pun sosok kecil yang membawa Luhan untuk sampai pada titik seperti sekarang dan Sehun berharap jika sosok itu pula yang akan menjadi penguat untuk hubungannya bersama Luhan.

.

.

' **Oh Sehun tertangkap kamera sedang bersama seorang wanita beberapa hari lalu. Berkencan?'**

' **Diduga jika wanita berinisial L adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun.'**

' **Mari kita tunggu konfirmasi dari pihak Agency terkait dengan menyebarnya foto Sehun yang tengah memancing bersama seorang wanita dan anak kecil.'**

Malapetaka itu datang menghampri Il Hoon yang menggeram di tempat duduknya. Berbagai artikel yang disertai foto menyebar luas di situs-situs ternama Korea, dia bahkan dibuat repot oleh semua telpon yang berdering nyaring dari media ataupun ketua fans Sehun guna ingin meminta penjelasan.

Dan kerepotan itu pun menimpa pada Baekhyun yang entah ini adakah telpon keberapa puluh kali yang dia terima dalam kurun waktu empat jam sejak pukul enam pagi. "Oh, reporter Kang!" Suaranya Baekhyun buat seceria mungkin. "Ah soal itu.. ya, aku sudah membaca artikelnya dan bagaimana jika sekarang kau memesan Jjajangmyeon yang enak untuk makan siangmu agar kau tidak merasa lapar saat bekerja karena kebetulan sekarang aku sedang di café dan oh pesananku sudah datang kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menghubungiku dan aku akan merasa sangat senang jika kau membiarkanku makan dengan nyaman." Sambungan telpon itu Baekhyun putus secara sepihak setelah berbicara tanpa jeda kepada reporter yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Batrey ponselnya ia lepas lalu menghela napas dengan jengah. "Aku selalu benci jika kau terkena sekandal. Aku harus menerima puluhan telpon hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang sama." Baekhyun berkata kepada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, kini mereka bukan berada di café seperti yang Baekhyun sebutkan melainkan berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju Agency. "Bersyukurlah karena wanita itu Luhan karena jika bukan Luhan aku tidak akan sudi untuk membantumu."

Mendengar keluhan Baekhyun tidak membuat Sehun peduli. Ternyata penguntit-penguntit selebrity itu bekerja dengan baik karena sejujurnya Sehun pikir tidak akan secepat ini semuanya tersebar. Dia hanya merasa khawatir kepada Luhan juga kandungannya karena saat ia tinggal wanita itu benar-benar terlihat cemas.

"Lebih dari sepuluh fansitmu menghapus akun. Saham Agency menurun dan jumlah fancafe mu berkurang." Tab'nya Baekhyun berikan kepada Sehun yang segera mencek semua ucapan Baekhyun di sana. "Bersiaplah kau terkena amukan pak tua itu." Berujar geli karena sekarang mungkin Il Hoon tidak ada bedanya dari cerobong asap.

.

.

"KAU LIHAT! BERAPA KERUGIAN KITA, HAH!"

Baekhyun berjinggat dalam duduknya ketika Il Hoon membanting tumpukan berkas di atas meja, seperti dugaannya kalau Il Hoon sudah berasap panas dan siap untuk meledak. Namun Sehun hanya duduk diam. Bukan Sehun tidak merasa bersalah dengan kerugian Il Hoon tapi dia hanya mencoba tenang.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, hah? Beberapa produk bahkan memutus kontraknya denganmu dan meminta ganti rugi pada kita." Wajahnya yang telah memerah Il Hoon usap frustasi. "Kita harus membantah kabar itu Sehun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.. pikirkan! Pikirkan seberapa banyak pihak yang akan mengalami kerugian jika kau tetap egois."

"Kenapa Sehun harus memikirkan itu? Sebagai ketua seharusnya kau tau harus bertindak apa." Baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam merasa gatal hingga dia pun ikut bersuara. "Di sini Sehun adalah artismu bukan budak. Dia berhak atas hidupnya dan apa kau pikir dia akan selamanya menghidupi agency mu? Jika memang yang terjadi sekarang telah membuat kerugian tapi itu sudah tanggunganmu karena toh Sehun pun bukan hanya memberikan uang satu lembar kepada mu tapi bermilyar won keuntungan untukmu dan itu semua tidak ada bandingannya dengan kerugian yang kau dapat sekarang."

"Jangan ikut campur, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku managernya dan aku berhak membela Sehun." Dengan berani Baekhyun melawan Il Hoon. "Kau hanya takut pamor Sehun akan meredup jika dia menikah dan itu akan membuat pemasukanmu

berkuarng. Jangan berpura-pura memperdulikan staff yang berada di sini karena kau hanya memikirkan perut buncitmu itu."

"Yak! Wanita sialan." Il Hoon merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Hampir dia ingin menampar pipi Baekhyun namun tangannya segera ditahan dengan kuat oleh Sehun. "Baik kita selesaikan dengan benar." Secara tajam Il Hoon menatap Sehun. "Aku akan membantah itu semua dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan atau aku akan menyebarkan rumor buruk terkait wanita sialan itu."

"Lakukan saja."

"Apa?"

"Lakukan seperti yang kau inginkan dan setelahnya aku akan menggugat agency mu dan kita lihat di pengadilan siapa yang akan kalah. Aku atau dirimu?" Tangan Il Hoon, Sehun lepaskan dengan kasar. "Aku tidak takut pada ketua sepertimu.. sekarang pilihlah. Kau mengikutiku, biarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri dan aku pastikan Agencymu akan tetap berdiri atau aku akan pergi dari Agencymu lalu menyebar luaskan semua keburukanmu selaku CEO."

Il Hoon mendecih karena ancaman Sehun yang berhasil membuatnya tidak mampu berkutik.. Sehun itu kaki dari Agency yang ia setir dan tanpa kaki itu tidak mungkin Agency ini akan berdiri. Biarkan pincang untuk sesaat, yang terpenting Sehun tetap berada di Agencynya.

"Dasar ketua payah." Baekhyun bergumam lalu tersenyum miring saat melihat Il Hoon pergi dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Berita itu benar. Wanita yang bersama Sehun adalah kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berkencan sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kalian bisa memberikan selamat kepada dirinya." Perwakilan Agency memberikan pernyataan pada media yang berhasil membuat jutaan perempuan menangis patah hati karena pria pujaannya telah dimiliki wanita lain.

Sebagian menghujat Sehun juga wanita yang tidak diberitahukan namanya atau bertindak egois dengan berubah membenci Sehun, namun tak sedikit pula yang bersikap bijak dan memberikan dukungan serta doa untuk kebahagiaan pria pujaan mereka. Hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk terjadi di dunia hiburan.

Seperti Bom, saat meledak suaranya berdentum nyaring terdengar hingga menimbulkan kehebohan bagi yang mendengarnya, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan suara itu akan meredup lalu kembali senyap membuat kehebohan itu pun memudar dengan sendirinya.

Dan Sehun mencoba menjelaskan itu kepada Luhan yang meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka karena selalu merasa khawatir pada pandangan masyarakat luas terhadap image Sehun dan dengan sabar pula Sehun bahkan meyakinkan Luhan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi semua orang sekarang memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh karena ingin menikahi wanita yang sudah memiliki anak." Luhan berujar sedih. Dalam kebiasaan warga Korea menikahi wanita yang bersetatus Single Mom merupakan sesuatu yang tabu, sangat jarang dilakukan dan Sehun yang merupakan public figure, yang dianggap bisa mendapatkan wanita yang sempurna justru melakukan itu. "Kau pasti menerima banyak kesulitan karena ini, Sehun."

"Itu hanya risiko dari pekerjaanku, Luhan dan tidak mungkin aku membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita hanya karena mereka yang tidak lebih penting dari dirimu." Sehun membimbing Luhan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, duduk di sampingnya. "Sekarang jangan pikirkan apapun, jangan pedulikan apapun.. kita tetap akan menikah sebelum Minguk lahir." Sebisa mungkin ia meyakinkan Luhan terhadap keputusannya.

Tidak ada keraguan di dalam tatapan Sehun dan Luhan pun mampu dibuat pasrah oleh keteguhan hati Sehun. "Aku hanya khawatir kepadamu." Dia menyerah untuk meminta Sehun membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Jika Sehun yang berdiri di depan pun tetap berdiri tanpa keraguan kenapa dia tidak?

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan.. selama kau ada di sampingku dalam keadaan apapun aku akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum simpul lalu menggenggam dua tangan Sehun penuh dengan rasa terharu. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Sehun." Secara tulus ia berkata jujur kepada Sehun yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Melihat kesungguhan yang Luhan utarakan membuat perasaan berdosa itu kembali muncul di hati Sehun. Seakan semakin ia mengikat Luhan erat maka akan semakin sulit untuk ia mampu menutupi semuanya. Dengan kegelisahan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, Sehun melepas genggaman Luhan di tangannya. Dan jelas Luhan melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun sehingga ia pun menahan pergerakan Sehun yang bersiap untuk pergi, guna menghindar dari Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?" Luhan merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu menghindar pada satu titik tertentu. "Aku merasakan perubahanmu. Kau selalu menghindariku dan tidak lagi menyentuhku bahkan aku merasa jika kau tidak lagi ingin berdekatan denganku."

Tidak menjawab, Sehun justru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Tidak, Lu." Suaranya keluar dengan sedikit ragu, tatapannya pun tidak fokus pada retina Luhan. "Aku, aku hanya takut terlepas kendali dan melukai Minguk. Aku akan mandi sekarang."

"Semakin kau mengelak semakin terlihat jika kau memang menghindariku, Sehun."

Langkah Sehun yang belum sampai pada pintu kamar mandi terhenti kala suara Luhan terdengar lirih. Tentu sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengannya tidak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk tidak menyadari perubahan sikapnya tapi Sehun menjauhi Luhan hanya karena tidak sanggup menahan gejolak rasa bersalahnya, bukan karena tidak ingin berdekatan ataupun menyentuh Luhan.

Maafkan aku, Lu.

Kata hatinya berucap dan tanpa menjawab apapun Sehun berlalu memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali terduduk di tepian ranjang dengan mata nanar menatap pada arahnya.

Pria itu ingin menikahinya, menolak dengan tegas untuk membatalkan pernikahan tapi dia justru menjauhinya, bersikap aneh dengan selalu menghindar dan itu membuat Luhan merasa bingung..

Apa Sehun memang benar-benar ingin bersamanya?

.

.

Tidur dalam jarak berjauhan. Bagai ada batas kasat mata di tengah ranjang tidur mereka yang membuat keduanya terpisah. Ranjang yang dulu terasa hangat kini justru terasa dingin bagi Luhan.. dalam kepura-puraannya memejamkan mata, sebenarnya kini Luhan tengah menahan hati untuk tidak menangis. Entah kenapa tapi dia tidak menyukai sikap Sehun yang berubah menjadi seperti ini, terlebih dia tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat Sehun berubah hingga pikiran negative seperti menghantui Luhan.

Mungkin ada wanita lain yang Sehun miliki di luar sana.. mungkin Sehun ingin menikahinya hanya karena kehamilannya dan mungkin Sehun sudah merasa bosan pada dirinya.

Tanpa sadar airmata lolos dari pelupuk terpejam Luhan karena memikirkan itu semua dan isakan pun sedikit bisa Sehun dengar dengan samar. Dia pun sama seperti Luhan hanya diam agar dianggap tertidur tapi sesungguhnya Sehun tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menghindari Luhan dan membuat wanita itu merasakan kesedihan karena berpikir jika dia mengabaikannya. Dia sendiri yang telah memutuskan tindakan ini dan seharusnya Sehun bisa mengerti untuk menghadapi rasa bersalahnya sendiri.

Dia ingin membahagiakan Luhan, bukan? Dan menghindar bukan tindakan untuk membahagiakan Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membalikan tubuh dan menatap punggung Luhan sejenak lalu dia mendekat, memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Maafkan, aku."

Bisikan itu bisa Luhan dengar, tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya pun bisa Luhan rasakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu, sungguh. Aku hanya sedang dalam posisi gugup untuk menghadapi setatus baruku."

Mata Luhan yang terpejam terbuka, namun dia tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Luhan dan mungkin aku sedang merasa gelisah karena takut tidak dapat membahagiakanmu."

Dan saat itulah Luhan berbalik lalu segera memeluk Sehun, menjatuhkan tangisannya pada dada Sehun. "Kau jahat, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak tau seberapa kesalnya aku pada sikap bodohmu. Aku merasa seperti menjadi asing untukmu." Keluh kesahnya Luhan utarakan dengan tangisannya yang masih berlanjut.

"Maafkan aku." Sembari mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Sehun pun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan demi menenangkan Luhan. Tidak tau kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk wanita ini dan pasti sikapnya membuat Luhan benar-benar jatuh sedih. "Luhan, ayo kita pergi kencan." Ingin merubah suasan sekaligus menebus kesalahannya Sehun pun mengajak dengan nada yang dibuat sesenang mungkin. "Hanya kita berdua, tanpa Chris."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi berdua denganmu." Luhan menjauhkan sedikit jarak mereka untuk menatap Sehun yang segera menghapus bekas airmata di pipinya. "Karena aku masih membawa Minguk."

Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa geli. "Kau benar. Baiklah Oh Minguk, kau adalah pengecualian." Sehun merunduk lalu mencium perut Luhan. "Tapi kau tidak boleh merepotan ibu, ok?" Berkata jahil hingga membuat Luhan tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tau? Minguk sudah mulai menendangi perutku."

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Ya." Dengan semangat Luhan mengangguk. Sudah lama dia ingin memberitahu Sehun tentang ini tapi memang situasi beberapa hari lalu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Apa bisa?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu membawa telapak tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh perutnya. Kemudian yang terjadi Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan karena entah bagaimana tapi dia merasakan gerakan kecil di dalam perut Luhan.

"Dia sangat aktiv beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar."

Mata Sehun memanas tanpa alasan setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Putra lain dari dirinya akan segera lahir. Andai tidak ada cela dalam kondisi ini mungkin Sehun akan menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana pun keadaannya dia tetap harus bersyukur bukan? Lagi-lagi Sehun mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap menerima kenyataan.

Terima kasih, Luhan.. terima kasih karena sudah mengandung dan menjaga anak-anakku dengan baik. "Kau ibu yang sempurna untuk Chris dan Minguk." Hanya sebatas kalimat itu yang Sehun suarakan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, mengusap pipi Sehun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun yang kini tidak lagi menghindar dari dirinya. Penyatuan manis yang telah lama tidak terjalin itu tidak membuat keduanya merasa asing, justru ciuman itu terasa lebih hangat karena terselip rasa rindu pada hati keduanya.

Lumatan saling mereka bagi, gigitan kecil ataupun hisapan pada lidah membuat keduanya tenggelam semakin dalam. Lidah Sehun dengan pintar menyapa semua isi dari mulut Luhan, membuat Luhan kesulitan barang hanya untuk menelan liurnya sendiri dan membuat semuanya tumpah membasahi dagu runcingnya.

Tangan Sehun bergeliaran, mengusap permukaan kulit Luhan yang tidak tertutup oleh gaun tidurnya, sampai jemari besar itu jatuh meremas pantat Luhan lalu mengelus vagina Luhan dari luar. Dengan nepas tersengal Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap mata Sehun.

"Apa tidak akan menyakiti Minguk?" Di tengah gairahnya Sehun tetap memikirkan Minguk, tentu dia tidak mungkin bisa berhenti jika bukan karena alasan fatal. Sehun hanya amat sangat merindukan Luhan karena mereka hampir dua bulan tidak saling berhubungan, dihitung sejak mereka berada di Beijing.

"Hani bilang tidak. Kau sendiri yang menanyakannya, Oh Sehun." Dengan malas Luhan mengingat hari yang ia anggap memalukan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Katakan jika kau merasa sakit."

Luhan mengangguk, Sehun tersenyum kecil dan merekapun kembali menyatukan bibir dengan hasrat yang saling mendamba.

.

.

Tanpa Chris, tanpa masker, tanpa kecanggungan ataupun rasa sungkan. Sehun menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Luhan pergi berkencan hanya berdua. Dengan bebas Sehun menggandeng Luhan yang berada di sampingnya dan mengajak Luhan untuk mendatangi tempat-tempat selayaknya pasangan ingin berkencan.

Yeouido Park adalah tempat pertama, Luhan amat merasa senang ketika menyusuri taman ini. Walau datang bukan disaat musim semi, dimana bunga sakura akan memenuhi seluruh tanah dengan kelopak pink'nya namun Luhan tetap bahagia karena dapat mengukir moment bersama Sehun di sini. Bagai seorang remaja bahkan keduanya mengabadikan moment itu dalam bentuk foto dengan berbagai pose konyol ataupun romantis, seperti Sehun yang merangkul, memeluk juga mencium pipi Luhan.

"Kenapa wajahku seperti ini?" Sehun menatap tidak suka pada satu foto dimana ekspresinya terlihat buruk. Dia berniat menghapus foto itu.

"Jangan dihapus, Sehun."

Namun Luhan melarangnya dengan cepat.

"Itu adalah kenangan."

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih dan mengalah kepada Luhan.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" Masih dengan rasa antusiasnya Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke Mall? Aku lapar."

"Baiklah." Tidak menolak, Luhan pun mengangguk lalu mereka pun segera menuju Mall yang dekat dengan kawasan di sana.

.

.

Mall bukanlah tempat yang sama seperti di taman. Di sini banyak yang memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan ketika mereka saling berjalan bergandengan sembari mencari tempat makan yang enak. Sehun bersikap biasa saja, terkesan tidak peduli, namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang merasa risi hingga kepalanya pun terasa berat untuk ditegakkan.

"Oppa!"

Panggilan dari seorang perempuan muda menghentikan langkah Sehun juga Luhan. Dengan bingung Sehun menatap heran pada satu perempuan, disusul tiga perempuan lainnya yang mendekati dirinya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Secara tidak sopan perempuan itu, bernama Park Hyo Ra menunjuk pada Luhan. "Dia tidak cocok untukmu." Berani berkata sinis hingga membuat Sehun menghela napas.

Hal tak terduga ini menyita banyak perhatian pasang mata dan semakin banyak orang yang melihat Luhan merasa semakin menciut kecil di samping Sehun.

"Kenapa dia tidak cocok untukku?" Sehun menarik Luhan ke sampingnya, membuat Luhan dengan terkejut segera mendongak. "Untuk menikahinya aku tidak butuh penilaian orang lain. Yang tau dia cocok untukku atau tidak adalah aku sendiri."

"Tapi kau tidak memikirkan kami. Kami sudah menghabiskan uang untuk mendukungmu tapi yang kau lakukan justru mengecewakan kami."

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian." Sehun menatap Hyo Ra dengan penyesalan, lalu memegang bahu perepuan itu yang terlihat seperti hampir ingin menangis dan Luhan pun sama menatap empat perempuan di depannya dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah. Mereka terlihat benar-benar mencintai Sehun. "Tapi kalian harus tau jika aku pun membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampingiku dan menemaniku. Bagiku kalian penting sama seperti kalian menganggapku tapi kalian pun harus berpikir jika usiaku tidak akan lagi terus muda dan apa kalian ingin aku hidup sendirian sampai tua?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Hyo Ra yang sudah meneteskan airmata.

"Jika kalian menyayangiku bukankah seharusnya kalian ikut merasa senang? Sebentar lagi kalian akan memiliki seorang keponakan kecil, kalian akan melihat seberapa tampannya anak dari pria sepertiku."

Pandangan semua mata tertuju pada perut Luhan ketika Sehun mengelusnya di depan muka umum.

"Untukku wanita ini lebih dari hidupku tapi bagaimanapun kalian tetap memiliki tempat di hidupku." Sembari tersenyum Sehun mengelus rambut Hyo Ra. "Sepertiku kalian pun suatu saat akan memiliki seorang pria yang akan menikahi kalian dan jika saat itu tiba, percayalah kalau aku akan ikut bahagia bersama kalian." Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Berujar lembut lalu membawa Luhan untuk melewati sekerumpulan orang yang mulai menyebar sembari membicarakan seberapa manisnya tindakan Sehun kepada fans juga kekasihnya.

Sementara empat wanita yang menghampiri Sehun dibuat semakin menangis, karena perkataan Sehun justru membuat mereka gagal untuk membenci Sehun dan malah semakin mencintai Sehun. Betapa beruntungnya Luhan dan mereka semua merasa ingin berada di dalam posisi seberuntung Luhan untuk bisa mendapatkan pria seperti Sehun.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat benar-benar mencintaimu, Sehun." Luhan membuka obrolan disela makan siang mereka. "Aku hampir ingin pergi, takut jika mereka akan menyakari wajahku. Tapi beruntung, actingmu menyelamatkanku."

"Siapa yang ber'acting?"

"Kau."

Sehun menggeleng dan berhenti menyantap makanannya. "Aku tidak ber'acting. Dulu aku memang menganggap mereka hanya sebagai manusia bodoh tapi aku sudah menyadari jika tanpa mereka aku pun bukanlah apa-apa. Saat berita hubungan kita meluas aku menjadi tau seberapa pentingnya dan berpengaruhnya mereka untukku hidupku. Sama seperti dirimu." Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada Luhan yang mendecak dengan geli. "Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan." Ponselnya yang begetar beberapa detik lalu Sehun buka dan membaca isi LINE yang Baekhyun kirimkan.

' **Sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan tuan Oh?'**

Di bawah kalimat itu terdapat sebuah link yang segera Sehun buka dan munculah artikel juga video terkait apa yang dia lakukan beberapa menit lalu. Postingan komentar dari fans juga Natizen bahkan muncul di sana dan banyak dari mereka yang memberikan tanggapan positive.

"Kenapa?" Luhan memincing curiga ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"Lihat ini."

Menerima ponsel Sehun dan membaca semua lampiran yang ada di sana. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada empat wanita itu, Oh Sehun." Luhan ikut tersenyum saat melihat panilaian semua orang tentang hubungan mereka tidak lagi seburuk sebelumnya. Tanpa disengaja empat wanita tadi telah menyelamatkan karir Sehun.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Apa aku harus mengundang mereka di pernikahan kita?"

"Dan setelahnya lihat seberapa banyak lagi wanita yang akan menangis."

Sehun tergelak karena perkataan Luhan dan keduanya pun kembali hayut dalam gurauan kecil yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Usai mengisi perut Luhan bersama Sehun melanjutkan dengan mengelilingi Mall dan langkah mereka kini lebih terasa ringan karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang menatap mereka secara berlebihan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko pakaian lalu menatap kepada Luhan yang merasa tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita berbelanja."

"Pakaianku masih banyak, Sehun."

"Bukan untukmu tapi untuk Minguk." Tidak lagi menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun pun segera membawa Luhan memasuki toko tersebut.

Di sana penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi yang memanjakan mata Luhan sebagai seorang ibu. Dia bahkan merasa gemas hanya karena sebuah pakaian yang dianggapnya sangat lucu. Berbelanja tidak ada di daftar kencan mereka tapi kini Sehun dan Luhan berkeliling, sembari membawa keranjang yang terisi oleh apapun yang Sehun lihat. Tidak ada yang terlewat bahkan mungkin toko itu akan mendapatkan untung lebih besar karena Sehun hampir membeli setengah persen isi dari toko itu.

Bertumpuk pakaian, full set perlengkapan bayi, kereta bayi, box bayi, mainan serta hal kecil lainnya dan tak terlewat wallpaper tembok untuk kamar Minguk yang nantinya akan dipasang oleh pekerja toko pun Sehun beli. Sebagai ayah, Sehun ingin memastikan bahwa anaknya tidak kekurangan satu hal pun termasuk dengan Chris yang ia belikan lebih dari sepuluh pasang baju.

Melihat banyaknya yang Sehun beli membuat mulut Luhan berbusa, namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan tetap menutup telinga dari kecerewetan Luhan. "Antar semuanya ke alamat ini." Seteleh membayar Sehun memberikan alamat rumahnya karena tidak mungkin jika ia bisa membawa barang belanjaannya sendiri.

"Kau gila, Sehun."

"Itu untuk anak kita, Luhan."

"Tapi Minguk belum lahir, kau tidak perlu membeli sebanyak itu."

"Justru karena dia belum lahir, sebagai orang tua kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya."

Luhan mendengus karena percuma berdebat dengan Sehun yang tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengalah. "Ya, terserah." Berkata sebal lalu keluar lebih dulu dari toko tersebut.

Melihat Luhan yang sudah berada di depannya Sehun pun menyusul dengan cepat. "Ayo kita ke Sungai Han." Berujar seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada perdebatan yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengekor dengan pasrah karena dirinya pun tidak ingin merusak hari yang indah ini.

.

.

Setelah duduk sejenak di tepian Sungai Hangang, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menyusuri Sungai Han dengan menggunakan kapal Ferry yang memang disediakan. Uang bukan menjadi masalah bagi Sehun.. dia bahkan menyewa satu kapal hanya untuk dirinya bersama Luhan agar tidak terganggu oleh orang lain. Terlebih berdua itu lebih nyaman bagi Sehun karena dia tidak harus diributi oleh para fansnya.

Kapal itu berukuran sedang namun menjadi terasa luas karena hanya ada Sehun bersama Luhan. Dengan nyaman mereka duduk bersebelahan dan Luhan pun segera dibuat terkagum pada pemandangan Sungai Han yang ia lihat dari jendela. Sehun tersenyum dengan sendirinya tapi bukan disebabkan oleh keindahan Sungai Han melainkan karena Luhan, baginya pemandangan Sungai Han tidak akan bisa mengalahkan keindahan Luhan.

"Chris akan sangat senang jika diajak." Luhan teringat pada anak itu, pikirannya terlempar, membayangkan akan seberapa gembiranya Chris jika kini berada bersama mereka.

"Kita akan mengajaknya nanti."

Perhatian Luhan teralih kepada Sehun, dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguki perkataan Sehun. "Kita akan datang kembali saat Minguk telah lahir dan kita sudah benar-benar menjadi keluarga." Hati Luhan berdesir bahagia saat mengatakan itu.

Begitupula dengan Sehun yang meng'amini ucapan Luhan di dalam hati. Ya, semoga suatu saat kita bisa datang kemari bersama-sama sebagai keluarga. "Apa kau merasa lelah?" Sehun mengalihkan obrolan karena melihat Luhan yang memijat pundaknya.

"Sedikit. Perutku semakin membesar. Aku sudah menjadi wanita gendut dan mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk berjalan jauh."

"Kau sexy di mataku." Dengan jahil Sehun menggoda Luhan yang menanggapinya dengan malas. "Kemarikan kakimu." Mengangkat dua kaki Luhan untuk dia luruskan di atas pangkuannya.

Luhan tertawa ketika Sehun tanpa diminta, memijat kakinya dengan pelan. Merasa nyaman Luhan pun tidak menolak dan hanya menatap Sehun dengan senyuman. "Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Karena itu, jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada jahil tapi itu bukan kalimat gurauan, namun ungkapan hati terdalam dari Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau membuatku kecewa karena itu jangan kecewakan aku." Itu hanya sebatas candaan untuk mengimbangi ucapan Sehun. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam perkataan itu tapi ucapan Luhan tanpa sadar berhasil membuat bibir Sehun membungkam karena merasa ucapan itu bagai peringatan kecil untuk dirinya.

.

.

Winter telah tiba menggantikan Fall yang terasa lebih cepat berlalu bagi Luhan. Bagai sebuah kedipan mata kini yang terlihat bukan lagi dedaunan kering yang terjatuh tertiup angin melainkan hamparan putih yang menutupi setiap jalan dan juga dahan pepohonan.

Salju turun ketika jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Kini Luhan bersama Chris tengah duduk di sofa yang terletak di samping jendela sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi bersama ataupun bersenda gurau bersama.

"Ibu. Anak kandung itu apa?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya karena pertanyaan aneh Chris tapi anak kecil memang selalu mempunyai stok pertanyaan aneh bukan? "Anak kandung itu sepertimu Chris. Kau anak kandung ibu karena ibu yang melahirkanmu."

"Jadi Chris pun lahir dari ayah?"

"Ayah?" Luhan menjadi semakin bingung. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena ayah selalu bilang kalau Chris adalah anak kandungnya." Dengan polos Chris menjawab dan bercerita bagaimana Sehun yang selalu mengatakan jika Chris adalah anak kandungnya di depan teman-teman Chris.

Mendengar itu Luhan terdiam dalam beribu perumpamaan. Mungkin Sehun mengatakan itu karena tidak ingin menganggap Chris sebagai anak tirinya.. Atau Sehun yang ingin agar lebih dekat dengan Chris.. berbagai kemungkinan muncul namun satu keyakinan Luhan jika Sehun mengatakan hal itu hanya sebatas untuk alasan di atas bukan karena alasan lain.

"Kalian ada di sini?"

"Nenek!" Chris beralih dari dekat Luhan menuju pada HuiLin yang memang sejak saat itu menginap di rumah Sehun untuk ikut mengawasi kandungan Luhan. "Ah, cucuku.. nenek akan merindukanmu." Sembari memeluk Chris, HuiLin pun mencium pipi Chris.

"Ibu benar-benar akan pulang ke Beijing?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Apa tidak ingin tetap di sini?" Dia tau rencana ibunya yang akan pulang ke Beijing.

"Ibu hanya akan pulang beberapa hari, lalu kembali satu minggu sebelum pernikahanmu." Dengan tenang HuiLin menjelaskan. "Lagipula kasihan ayahmu di sana. Dia sendirian."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah karena benar yang HuiLin katakan, kalau Zhiying yang sudah lebih dulu kembali ke Beijing pasti akan merasa kesepian. "Baikan. Aku tidak bisa mencegah ibu."

HuiLin tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan untuk bermain bersama Chris. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Chris sebelum dia pulang ke Beijing lusa esok.

.

.

Sehun pulang ke rumah setelah beberapa hari disibukkan Shooting acara-acara show mingguan.. beruntunglah karena masih banyak yang mau memakainya untuk menjadi bintang tamu televise walau beberapa produk masih tidak ingin memakainya lagi sebagi endorse. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar yang dikhususkan untuk Minguk terbuka. Sedikit bingung Sehun pun mendekat ke sana dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menata pakaian bayi di lemari kaca yang sudah mereka beli. Sembari tersenyum Sehun mengetuk pintunya dua kali, membuat perhatian Luhan tersita kepada dirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya sembari mendekat kepada Luhan setelah pintunya ia tutup.

"Menata pakaian Minguk."

Memberikan kecupan di bibir Luhan sekilas lalu merengkuh pinggang Luhan agar merapat kepada dirinya. "Kau bisa menyuruh bibi Gong."

"Bibi Gong sedang mengantar Chris untuk les piano, lagipula aku ingin melakukannya sendiri."

"Harusnya Chris ikut les Karate, Lu."

"Chris masih terlalu kecil untuk itu.. lagipula Chris suka bermain piano jadi tidak ada salahnya kita membantu mengembangkan itu."

"Tapi Karate perlu untuk latihan fisik, Luhan. Agar daya tahan tubuh Chris kuat dan dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang pemberani."

"Jangan memulai, Sehun." Luhan melirik Sehun dengan kesal karena tetap mengotot dengan pilihannya.

Mereka memang pernah berselisih untuk menentukan Chris akan diikutkan les apa. Luhan lebih mendukung pada kesenian karena Chris pun suka bermain alat music serta menggambar berbeda dengan Sehun yang menyarankan Chris untuk diikutkan dalam les semacam sepak bola atau karate. Tentu Luhan tidak menyetujui itu sama seperti Sehun yang juga tidak menyetujui pilihan Luhan dan pilihan terakhir jatuh atas keinginan Chris sendiri, yaitu piano. Saat itu Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah." Walau sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin mengalah tapi dia tetap berujung menyerah kepada Luhan. "Apa ibu jadi kembali ke Beijing?" Agar perdebatan tidak lagi berlanjut perbincanganpun Sehun alihkan.

"Ya, paman Kim yang mengantar ibu ke bandara dan dia akan kembali satu minggu sebelum pernikahan kita."

"Nenek pun akan datang bersama Wu Yen."

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun akhirnya mengizinkan Wu Yen untuk datang. Dengan lembut dia mengelus pipi Sehun. "Kau melakukan hal baik."

"Hanya mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan."

Sembari terkekeh Luhan mengelus dada Sehun. "Kau jauh lebih baik dariku, Sehun. Aku tau tidak mudah untukmu menerima Wu Yen tapi kau mau mencobanya dan aku menghargai kelapangan hatimu."

"Ya, semoga kelapangan hatiku akan berbalik untukku nanti." Disaat kau mengetahui semuanya aku harap Tuhan akan melapangkan hatimu agar tetap mau mencoba untuk menerimaku, Luhan. Sehun mengucapkan doa di dalam hati. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahimu, Lu."

"Hanya terhitung dua minggu dari sekarang, Sehun." Luhan menjawab lalu menarik kerah kemeja Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu." Berbisik di depan bibir Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis.

Tangan Sehun teralih, menangkup kepala Luhan. Dengan mata terpejam lidahnya menjulur, menjilat permukaan bibir Luhan lalu menyesap kuat bibir bawah Luhan yang telah menjadi basah. Secara perlahan tubuh Luhan, Sehun dorong untuk duduk di tepian ranjang –yang memang mereka sediakan untuk beristirahat ketika menemani Minguk- dan Luhan mengerti sudah sejauh apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

"Jangan mengotori ranjang ini, Sehun."

"Bibi Gong bisa membersihkannya dan Minguk pasti akan mengerti kebutuhan ayahnya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun memang type manusia yang sulit untuk diatur namun dia tidak mencegah saat dressnya dilucuti oleh Sehun. Kini yang tersisa hanya dalaman berwarna hitam yang terpasang di tubuh Luhan itu pun hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik karena setelahnya Sehun melepaskan itu semua dari tubuh Luhan.

Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan lalu mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit dada Luhan sebelum beralih, bermain dengan putting Luhan selayaknya bayi kecil yang menyusu. Dua tangannya tidak Sehun biarkan untuk menganggur. Dia meremas satu payudara lainnya juga mengelus daerah kewanitaan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar.

Merasa cukup untuk pemanasan Luhan, pakian juga celananya Sehun lepaskan sendiri. Penisnya yang telah ereksi ia tempelkan di bibir Luhan, meminta Luhan untuk membuatnya semakin tegang. Tidak menolak Luhan pun memanjakan penis milik Sehun menggunakan mulut. Tangannya pun mengelus kulit punggung Sehun yang terjangkau olehnya untuk meningkatkan gairah Sehun juga sesekali bermain dengan bola kembar milik Sehun yang menggantung menggoda menampar dagu Luhan.

"Kau semakin pintar, Luhan." Dengan suara serak Sehun memuji Luhan. Matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam nikmat, terbuka lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut hangat Luhan. "Berbaringlah." Menyuruh Luhan untuk mencari posisi nyamannya lalu bersiap menjangkau napsu dunia keduanya.

Tidak peduli kalau sekarang masih pukul tiga sore, tidak peduli kalau ini adalah kamar milik Minguk.. mereka saling bergerak dengan Sehun yang mendominasi karena Luhan sudah terlalu sulit untuk ikut andil banyak dalam kegiatan panas mereka. Ranjang yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu berderit seiring desahan yang bersahutan satu sama lain dan dengan tubuh panas yang telah berpeluh mereka sampai pada titik kepuasan.

Ini nikmat, Sehun menyukai setiap moment dia meledak di dalam Luhan. Andai waktu bisa ia hentikan Sehun ingin tetap hanyut dalam orgasmenya yang dimanjakan Luhan.

"Ibu, Chris pulang!"

Tapi memang waktu tidak bisa dihentikan seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

.

.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu." Baekhyun memuji Luhan yang kini sedang melakukan fiting gaun pengantin di salah satu butik ternama. Karena kebetulan Sehun tidak bisa menemani maka Baekhyun yang menggantikannya. "Kau akan semakin sempurna jika menikah setelah Minguk lahir."

Mendengar itu Luhan terkekeh. "Sehun bilang dia ingin hubungan kami diresmikan sebelum Minguk lahir, Baek. Nanti jika Minguk sudah berusia tiga bulan baru resepsi akan diadakan. Yang terpenting kami sudah sah."

"Ya, kau betul. Yang terpenting kalian menikah." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan setuju.

Luhan pun kembali memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Tertawa geli ketika melihat perut besarnya yang sangat kentara karena gaun itu mengikuti bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya. Gaun itu berwarna putih bersih dengan model tanpa lengan, memiliki hiasan tali pita di bagian atas dada dan bermotif bunga-bunga yang dibordil menggunakan benang sewarna, memenuhi dari bagian pinggang sampai ke bawah. Luhan menyukai gaun pilihannya. Simple, sederhana namun tetap cantik juga menawan.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sehun?" Luhan bertanya setelah dirinya dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil.

"Ada Kwanghae di sana.. lagipula Sehun hanya menjadi host untuk Inkigayo." Baekhyun menjawab sembari mereka berjalan memasuki rumah Sehun.

"Aku selalu merasa geli jika melihat dia menjadi pembawa acara."

"Itu lebih baik daripada saat dia bermain di Runing Man. Aku hampir merasa malu karena memegang actor yang tidak bertenaga." Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat kedua wanita itu tertawa dengan geli. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah mereka segera mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan nyaman. "Apa bibi HuiLin sudah pulang?"

"Ya, beberapa hari lalu. Tapi ayah dan ibu akan datang satu minggu sebelum pernikahan. Nenek Sehun dan Wu Yen juga akan datang."

"Termasuk Yifan?"

"Entahlah." Dengan lesu Luhan mengedikkan bahunya karena selalu merasa sedih jika mengingat Yifan.

"Yifan ge pasti sudah mendengar berita pernikahan kalian.. jadi apa perasaanmu, Luhan? Itu kurang dari sebelas hari lagi."

"Aku gugup." Luhan berujar dengan rasa senang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat ada di dalam gereja."

"Tahan dirimu, nona Lu."

Mendengus geli karena Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodanya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau menikah?" Tidak ingin kalah Luhan pun balik menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jangan tanyakan aku karena mungkin Chanyeol harus lebih bersabar untuk menunggu." Namun sepertinya godaan itu tidak berarti bagi Baekhyun yang justru menjawabnya dengan santai. "Oh, ya.. bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan padaku isi surat Donghae."

"Aku lupa." Luhan tersenyum lebar karena melupakan janjinya kepada Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan isi surat Donghae. "Tunggu di sini." Beranjak dari sofa lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

.

Luhan masih sangat ingat di mana ia menyimpan surat itu sehingga dia tidak memerlukan untuk mengobrak-abrik kamar seperti yang Sehun lakukan ketika mencari naskah. Lemari pakaian miliknya juga Sehun, Luhan buka. Matanya langsung tertuju pada satu laci lalu menarik laci itu hingga memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya. Surat itu ia lipat menjadi kecil dan Luhan selipkan di antara dokument-dokument kepemilikan rumah yang pasti tidak akan Sehun sentuh jika tidak dibutuhkan dan dugaan Luhan tepat karena surat itu masih berada di posisinya semula.

Dengan senang surat itu Luhan ambil, namun saat akan kembali menutup lacinya pandangan Luhan tertuju pada sebuah kotak, terlihat sepeti kotak perhiasaan yang terletak di posisi sudut belakang. Sedikit ragu Luhan mengambill kotak itu, kotak yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lihat. Apa ini milik Sehun? Karena merasa penasaran Luhan pun membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan lalu menyeringit ketika terdapat sebuah gelang yang tidak asing untuknya ada di sana.

Sembari mengamati gelang itu, Luhan pun mulai menampik segera pemikiran yang datang. Gelang ini mungkin tidak hanya terjual satu di dunia tapi bandul rusa yang menggantung di sana jelas itu miliknya.. Luhan masih sangat ingat dari mana ia mendapatkan itu karena itu hanya dibuat khusus untuk dirinya dari Wu Yifan.

Gelang ini hilang ketika malam itu terjadi dan kenapa ini bisa berada di dalam laci lemari Sehun?

" **Kau bisa berbahasa mandarin?"** Suara Sehun ketika ia mendengar Sehun berbicara menggunakan mandarin menyerupai pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

" **Ibu. Anak kandung itu apa?"** Sehun mengatakan jika Chris adalah anak kandungnya.

Jantung Luhan mulai terasa melamban untuk berdetak.

" **Aku** **hanya** **takut** **kehilanganmu,** **Luhan."** **Pelukan** **itu** **semakin** **Sehun** **eratkan.** **"** **Karena** **itu** **maafkan** **aku.** **Maaf** **jika** **aku** **menjadi** **egois** **di** **sini**. **"** **Dengan** **bisikan** **lirih** **memohon** **airmata** **Sehun** **kembali** **jatuh.** **"** **Aku** **tidak** **bisa** **hidup** **tanpamu** **dan** **aku** **tau** **tidak** **selamanya** **ini** **bisa** **aku** **sembunyikan**. **Jika** **suatu** **saat** **kau** **mengetahuinya** **cukup** **ingat** **jika** **aku** **mencintaimu** **dan** **tidak** **ingin** **kehilanganmu**."

Ingatan Luhan pun terlempar pada saat mereka ada di Beijing.

" **Bagaimana jika kebahagiaan kita berakhir? Aku atau kau yang akan merasa paling kehilangan?"**

" **Kau baru menyadarinya? Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku."**

" **Ya, semoga kelapangan hatiku akan berbalik untukku nanti."**

Dan segala sikap aneh Sehun serta perubahan Sehun atau semua perkataan random Sehun juga berputar dalam otak Luhan hingga membuat kepala Luhan terasa sedikit berdengung.

" **Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku."**

" **Tidak, Lu."**

Airmata Luhan menetes dengan sendirinya saat menyadari jika Sehun benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entah benar atau tidak tapi firasat Luhan mengatakan jika Sehun adalah.. "Tidak mungkin." Bagai melafalkan doa bibir Luhan tetap menggumamkan itu, mencoba menampik semua perasangkanya sendiri.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengobrak-abrik isi laci itu, hanya ingin mencari jika mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam sana yang barkaitan dengan gelang ini dan sebuah amplop putih yang cukup menyita perhatian Luhan karena didapat dari rumah sakit tempat Hani bekerja ia temukan. Sedikit tergesa amplop itu Luhan buka lalu ia baca isinya secara teliti, kemudian yang terjadi Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng bersama tangis kesedihan dan rasa tidak percayanya yang pecah, berbaur menjadi satu.

Kertas beserta kotak itu terlepas dari jemari Luhan. Bagai kehilangan tenaga, tubuh Luhan pun luruh jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Kini kebahagiaannya sirna. Kini semua cinta dan harapannya pudar karena kenyataan yang membawanya pada sesuatu yang tidak dia harapkankan.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus menimpanya ketika segala angan-angan hampir terwujud di depan mata.. kenapa? Kenapa situasi ini ada disaat dia sudah bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak mencari pria berengsek itu.. kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan tega, melemparnya pada kehidupan seperti ini? Membawanya untuk bertemu pria yang telah memperkosa dirinya.

Tuhan apa kau mempermainkanku?

Kini Luhan merasakan hidupnya yang telah susah payah kembali ia bangun bagai menjadi hancur lagi. Bahkan seperti runtuh menjadi puing tidak berarti di depan matanya.

Hingga takdir berhembus, menemukannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci. – The Secret Past.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Word panjang ini.. ah hampir 8k jadi seperti yang aku bilang, saat surat Donghae kembali muncul itu di saat chap-chap terakhir so kemungkinan next chap adalah chap terakhir atau bisa jadi juga end di chap 25. Tapi yang jelas aku bahagia karena FF ini benar-benar telah mendekati tamat TT berasa kaya satu beban mau lepas dan aku ga sabar buat nuntasinnya.

Tapi sedih ya nanti kita ga ketemu lagi. Ayo dong hibernasi ke FFku yang lainnya biar aku masih bisa baca review2 emas kalian semua wahai pembaca TSP aw aw aw dan terima kasih untuk tiga ribu review yang didapat dari sejak chap pertama sampai sekarang dari kalian semua^^

Jadi HunHan gagal nikah ga hayo? Cieee yang pada terkecoh ma jebakanku hahaha semoga FF ini happy end! Aminin ayo yang pada minta akhir yang bahagia lol maaf moment Luhan with Family dia kurang /ditabok/ biasanya pada ngarep Luhan jangan maafin Sehun tapi ini pada minta Luhan maafin Sehun hahaha kasihan ya ma ayah? Tapi gimana kalo Luhan ga mau maafin..

Wenxiuli12 : Gal ah, aku masih ada tanggungan FF HunHan lainnya lol ini pin ku 57e68559

Seravin509 : Cieee salah hahaha

Kimmuth : Aw pens hahaha minta tanda tangan ga? Atau mau foto bareng wkwkwk oh jadi yang di Twitter itu kamu. Aku tunggu DMnya kalo gitu si lol

Sanmayy88 : Kan tu kan.. tu Luhan nemuin surat dan tu lagi orang-orang pada salut ke Sehun sama Luhan juga maafin ortu dia. Dukun kamu mah hahaha tapi ga nikah yeeee akhirnya salah hohoho

Raiscrea : Itu bener! Sama berita yang di Hawai, soal salah satu member bawa Boyfriend dia, itu tau ga? Feel ku itu Lulu aw aw aw aw Ih kan yang shipperin HunHan emang ga cuma kita EXO L, tapi banyak. Yaps semangat!

Anisaberliana94 : Sehun Cuma punya Luhan ko cup cup cup cup

Hyuuga L : Makasih sayang.. FF ini pun apa tanpa reviewmu^^

Selenia Oh : Yaps, yaps, yaps! Ucapanmu bener! Aw I love you tu^^ semangat ngajarnya..

Egga damay : WSL aku ga lupa tapi nanti nunggu TSP sama TW end lol

Parktaeyoon4 : Beli sida.. kan Luhanne weruh dingin hahaha

Julianne Christy : Ya ampun FF ku jadi bahan obrolan with temenmu ya aku suka lah^^ makasih dukungannya btw panggil aja aku Eky^^

Selirnyataoris & Ink794 & Ziarll & Xxxmi : Aw, makasih^^

Minie . prince. 9 : Nah kalo pake namakan enak.. panggil aja aku Eky^^ iya TSP end aku lari ke TW abis itu WSL nah kalo udah tamat semua baru FF baru lahir^^ doain lancar ya..

Dhania di9094 : Sabar ya, nanti TW aku lanjut^^

Osehn : Sehun bukan ga mau jujur tp tunggu waktu yang tepat buat ngomong, tapi kalo pun bisa disembunyiin dia milih buat nyembunyiin itu sampai mati karena udah cinta Luhan. gitu

Sherli898 : HunHan itu FOREVER!

Baekbeelu : lol aku balikin deh bayaranmu kalo itu mah. Becos kan hatiku udah penuh ma cinta dari Yixing.

Yeolfik : Idieee ngarep hahaha

Yehet : Aw pujianmu dusta apa engga? Hahaha udah terbang ni. Aku selalu balas mention di Twitter ih

Deerbee : Bagian ga penting. Harus dikasih liat juga lol

christyLeyla : tiga ribu itu review dari chap pertama. Semua review aku bacalah, kalo kamu rajin review ya pasti aku baca

DBSJYJ : Emang sengaja aku ga garap FF lain biar FF ini cepet selesai.

Me : Kerja di rumah sakit apa gimana?

Hellenfaringga : Bener banget.

Shaa14 : Kenapa baru? Kalo baca review dong^^ biar authornya pada seneng dan makin semangat.

Leticiia Oh : Nanti ya^^

Bukapintu : hahaha ga kaya opera sabun si orang ini mau end ko lol

Ok, thanks untuk semua review kalian^^ Thanks untuk perjalanan panjang ini. Untuk follow juga favoritnya makasih ya^^ semoga aku bisa tamatin FF ini cepet.

Kita ketemu di next chap kalo gitu.. jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ See you.. Love you all


	24. Chapter 24

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

.

Sepulangnya Sehun dari rumah sakit, setelah dia mendapatkan hasil dari tes DNA-nya dengan Chris. Sehun hanya duduk termenung di tepi ranjang. Dia hanya tengah berpikir dengan tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil sekarang. Semuanya telah menjadi jelas kalau Chris benar-benar anaknya dan wanita yang ia setubuhi adalah Luhan. Ini memusingkan, mengingat Tuhan memposisikan mereka dalam kondisi runyam semacam ini. Haruskah menghancurkan masa depan karena tragedi masa lalu? Hatinya terasa dilemma. Antara ingin tetap menyimpan semuanya atau mengatakan dengan jujur lalu meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

Tapi bagaimana jika Luhan tidak menerima kata maaf dari dirinya?

Rambut hitam pekatnya sedikit Sehun usak dan ia pun menghela napas sekedar untuk mengurangi kegundahan dirinya. Sehun berdiri dengan lesu lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, dimana ia menyimpan gelang milik Luhan di dalam sebuah laci.

Rupanya ketakutan Sehun akan kehilangan Luhan amatlah besar, maka itu Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali pada rencana awal yaitu mengatakan semuanya setelah Minguk lahir, tentunya setelah mereka menikah.

Surat itu ia letakan beriringan dengan wadah gelang milik Luhan. Terletak di tempat paling belakang agar tidak terlihat jika laci itu tidak dibuka sepenuhnya. Sebuah kunci ia ambil.

"Sehun."

Namun kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat kunci itu jatuh dari tangan Sehun karena terkejut juga gelisah. Dia berbalik menatap Luhan dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat lalu segera menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya. "Ayo kita keluar."

"Tapi aku mau mengambil sesuatu."

"Aku bosan, Lu." Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan, Sehun pun merangkul bahu Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Dia melupakan kalau laci itu belum terkunci dan kunci itu Luhan temukan di malam harinya saat sebelum mereka tidur.

Rencana hanya menjadi rencana. Pada waktunya semuanya terbongkar sebelum rencana itu terlaksana.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

Baekhyun yang masih berada di sofa menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan bosan karena Luhan hampir dua puluh menit tidak kunjung muncul kembali di hadapannya. Bahkan saat Chris pulang lima menit lalu dan memanggil Luhan, wanita itu sama sekali tidak memberi sahutan seperti biasanya. "Aneh.. apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?" Sedikit bergumam Baekhyun pun beranjak, mengikuti instingnya untuk mencek Luhan di kamar lantai dua. Dia takut jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa pada sahabatnya. "Lu." Baekhyun memanggil dengan ragu ketika pintu kamar itu ia bukan. "Luhan!" Berseru terkejut lalu segera menghampiri Luhan yang duduk terpuruk di atas lantai. "Kau kenapa, Lu?" Dengan cemas Baekhyun mengamati Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada sela lutut, sedikit bersyukur ketika tidak menemukan luka apapun yang tergores di kulit Luhan. "Kau kenapa, Luhan?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya kali ini dengan usapan lembut pada bahu Luhan karena dia tau kalau Luhan tengah menangis.

Perlahan kepala Luhan terangkat, menampilkan hidung yang memerah dan mata sembab oleh airmata. Isakan masih sangat kentara terdengar dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin kebingungan. Seingatnya beberapa menit lalu Luhan masih baik-baik saja. "Apa yang terjadi, Lu?" Melihat kondisi Luhan membuat Baekhyun menjadi khawatir.

"Baek." Suara begetar Luhan mengalun dengan memilukan. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Tatapannya tersirat penuh keterpukulan juga kesedihan yang mendalam. "Kenapa ini terjadi di hidupku?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataan Luhan namun dia balas memeluk Luhan yang kini menangis dalam rengkuhannya sebagai teman. "Ada apa, Lu?" Secara lembut Baekhyun mengelus bahu Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Kenapa Sehun?"

"Pria itu, pria itu Sehun, Baek."

Gerak tangan Baekhyun secara sendirinya terhenti karena ucapan yang Luhan katakan dengan sedikit susah payah. Dia terpekur tiba-tiba karena menduga jika yang Luhan maksud tentang-

"Sehun adalah ayah Chris, Baek."

Pemerkosaan.

"Pria berengsek itu Oh Sehun, pria yang akan aku nikahi." Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. "Dan Sehun mengetahui itu, dia mengetahui kalau Chris adalah anak kandungnya." Emosi mulai terselip di nada suara Luhan. "Dia licik Baek, dia menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Aku membencinya.."

"Kau mengetahui semuanya?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

Kening Luhan berkerut kala mendengar gumaman Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan, kau mengetahui semuanya?" Pandangan Luhan pun menjadi diselimuti kecurigaan, terlebih kepala Baekhyun jatuh menunduk di depannya. "Jawab, Baek! Apa yang kau maksud dengan, kau mengetahui semuanya?" Kekesalan Luhan meninggi, dia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. "Jawab Byun Baekhyun!"

"Lu." Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap Luhan dalam juga penuh permohonan. "Maafkan aku." Berkata lirih yang membuat Luhan dapat memahami semuanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui ini?" Tangan Luhan yang semula meremas bahu Baekhyun terjatuh dengan gelengan kepala. Satu tetes airmatapun tumpah sebagai tanda kekecewaannya kepada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, Baek?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau sudah hidup dengan bahagia dan aku tidak mau hidupmu kembali menderita seperti dulu. Sehun mencintaimu dia benar-benar mencintaimu dan dia pun menyembunyikan ini karena tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjelaskan itu semua agar Luhan tidak menjadi salah sangka. "Sehun menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Luhan."

Tapi telinga Luhan seakan tuli untuk bisa mendengar semua perkataan Baekhyun. Dia sedikit berusaha untuk berdiri dari duduknya karena tubuhnya entah kenapa seperti menjadi berat atau mungkin dirinya yang kehilangan energy, namun Baekhyun segera menggenggam erat tangannya saat Luhan akan melangkah untuk pergi.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu." Airmata Baekhyun ikut menetes saat Luhan mengacuhkan dirinya. Baekhyun tau ia salah karena menyembunyikan ini tapi itu ia lakukan semata demi kebahagiaan Luhan. "Maafkan aku.. aku tau kau akan menjadi seperti ini karena itulah aku menyembunyikannya."

"Sejak kapan kalian mengetahui hal ini?"

Napasnya Baekhyun hela karena isakan hampir membuat dirinya tidak mampu untuk berbicara. "Sehun tidak mengetahui jika wanita itu adalah dirimu tapi malam saat peresmian café milik Kyungsoo, dia memintaku untuk mencari wanita yang sudah dia perkosa dengan menggunakan gelang itu dan saat itu aku tahu semuanya tapi aku tidak memberitahukan itu kepada Sehun dan Sehun menyadari kalau wanita yang ia perkosa adalah dirimu itu saat kalian berada di Beijing, Si Ren menceritakan apa yang menimpamu kepadanya dan saat itu Sehun mengetahui semuanya."

Mata Luhan terpejam saat dugaannya menjadi tepat. Jadi sikap Sehun yang berubah beberapa waktu lalu setelah mereka pulang dari Beijing disebabkan oleh ini, karena Sehun tau jika wanita itu adalah dirinya. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lainnya, Luhan pun berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun yang menatap nanar dirinya dalam genangan airmata.

Keadaan ini membuat Baekhyun ikut larut pada kesedihan. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kini berada di tepi jurang yang siap untuk terjatuh saat ada angin yang berhembus menerpa mereka. Ini tidak hanya sulit bagi Sehun tapi Luhan pun pasti berada di dalam posisi sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang telah memperkosanya, melukainya juga menghancurkannya adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Namun Baekhyun lebih mengkhawatirkan dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Dalam hati Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa untuk jalan terbaik bagi dua sahabatnya itu..

.

"Luhan. Aku mohon, buka pintunya." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar yang Chris tempati karena wanita itu sudah mengurung diri selama dua jam di dalam sana.

"B Baek, ibu kenapa?" Chris yang sekarang berada di samping Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan sedih juga bingung karena Luhan yang sejak tadi mengabaikan panggilan darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chris. Ibu mu baik-baik saja." Sedikit mencoba menenangkan Chris, Baekhyun pun memberi usakan sayang pada puncak kepala Chris. "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Lu. Tapi Chris tidak memahami apapun, dia akan menjadi semakin sedih jika kau seperti ini." Lalu kembali membujuk Luhan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua masuk.

Sementara Luhan yang kini berada di dalam hanya mampu meredam isakan dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Dia mengurung diri seperti ini justru agar Chris tidak melihatnya menangis dan putusasa. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Luhan merasa tidak sanggup jika harus ada dalam situasi ini.

"Ibu."

Suara itu kembali memasuki telinga Luhan, suara Chris yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memanggil dirinya. Seharusnya Chris memang tidak terlibat dengan rasa sedihnya namun Luhan merasa tidak mampu untuk menutupi kesediahan itu di depan Chris.

"Buka pintunya, bu."

Naluri ke-ibuannya muncul saat mendengar Chris merengek di depan sana. Bagaimanapun dia tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan anaknya menangis di luar sana, karena itulah Luhan pun mengusap seluruh jejak airmata di pipinya lalu terdiam sejenak guna menenangkan hatinya yang masih terasa sesak tidak terkira. Setelah mengumpulkan kekutannya Luhan beranjak dari atas kursi lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ibu!" Chris yang melihat pintu di depannya terbuka dengan senang segera memeluk pinggang Luhan. "Kenapa ibu tidak membuka pintu?"

Luhan berlutut lalu mengusap rambut Chris dengan selipan senyuman kecil. "Ibu tertidur di dalam, Chris. Maaf." Suaranya masih terdengar sumbang namun Luhan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Lu."

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap sedih kepada Luhan yang berkata sinis kepada dirinya. "Jangan seperti ini."

"Seperti apa, Baek?" Luhan kembali berdiri lalu balik menatap kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah memiliki dua anak, Luhan."

Tidak perlu Baekhyun jelaskan, Luhan pun sudah dapat memahami siapa yang dimaksud dengan kata kalian.

"Lupakan kejadian itu dan mulailah hidup yang baru bersama Sehun dan anak-anak kalian."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memulai hidup yang beru jika ada masa lalu yang buruk di sampingku, Baek? Kau sangat mengerti seberapa aku hancur karena hal itu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Tapi sekarangpun kau mensyukuri kehadiran Chris, bukan?"

"Aku mensyukurinya tapi aku akan lebih bersyukur jika Chris lahir dalam keadaan keluarga yang baik."

Mulut Baekhyun membungkam saat Luhan mengatakannya dengan suara yang bergetar pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa memahami situasi ini, Baek. Dari semua pria kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa mereka satu orang yang sama?" Airmata itu kembali menetes, namun cepat-cepat Luhan menghapus bongkahan bening itu agar tidak terlihat oleh Chris.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun sangat tau bagaimana sifat Luhan dan hanya sekedar menerka jika Luhan akan mengambil keputusan yang bertolak belakang dengan Sehun.

"Apa lagi memang yang akan aku lakukan? Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Dan dugaannya tepat! Tidak mungkin Luhan akan terdiam dengan situasi sepelik ini. Wanita ini selalu memilih menjauh untuk dijadikan solusi utama.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Lu?"

Pandangan dua wanita dewasa di sana termasuk Chris teralih kepada Sehun yang berdiri dengan tatapan bingung. Dia baru saja datang dan mendengar jika Luhan akan pergi.

"Ayah!" Chris berseru dengan girang seperti biasanya namun saat dia ingin menghampiri Sehun, Luhan segera menahan pergerakan Chris.

"Kita masuk ke dalam, Chris."

"Tapi, bu."

Luhan tidak menghiraukan Chris yang tetep ingin menghampiri Sehun. Dia dengan segera menarik Chris untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kening Sehun berkerut melihat itu dan tatapan Luhan pun ia sadari jika terlihat amat berbeda dari pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Tatapan itu menggambarkan sebuah kebencian juga kekecewaan.. ada apa ini? Pandangan Sehun bergulir kepada Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap seolah berkomuniskasi melalui mata keduanya.

Mengerti pada apa yang tengah Sehun cemaskan, Baekhyun pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu menghampiri Sehun yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. "Luhan menemukan gelang dan hasil DNA mu dengan Chris." Berkata pelan sebelum dirinya menjauh dari Sehun yang sudah disergap rasa ketakutan.

Bagaimana bisa? Ini malapetaka besar untuk hubungan mereka.

Sehun tersadar dari keterdiamannya. "Lu!" Dan dia pun segera menggedor pintu itu dengan keras, menimbulkan suara nyaring juga bising bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Buka pintunya, Luhan. Kau harus mendengar semua penjelasanku." Knop-nya yang terkunci berkali-kali Sehun tarik dengan gelisah. "Aku mohon, Luhan. Dengarkan penjelasanku." Namun apa yang dia lakukan hanya sia-sia karena tidak ada respon apapun yang dia dapat.

Segala suara keributan itu tidak Luhan hiraukan. Dia yang terduduk dengan Chris berada di atas pangkuannya hanya terus menepuk punggung Chris yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan. Mencoba memberikan anaknya kenyamanan agar tidak terusik oleh keadaan yang panas mencekam "Chris, apa kau menyayangi ibu?"

Chris mendongak lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa ibu menangis?" Tangan mungilnya terulur, mengusap pipi Luhan yang kembali menjadi basah. "Apa karena ayah?" Suara panggilan dari luar masih terdengar dan itu hanya terkaan polos dari seorang anak kecil yang belum dapat menyelami situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Apa ayah merusak mainan ibu seperti Chris yang menangis karena ayah merusak Iron man milik Chris?"

Mendengar itu Luhan terkekeh walau itu justru terdengar memilukan. "Tidak sayang. Ibu bukan menangis karena ayah." Penuh kasih sayang, rambut Chirs ia usap. Mengabaikan airmatanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti untuk menetes. Dia merasa bersalah jika melihat wajah polos Chris karena selalu menempatkan anaknya pada posisi buruk yang mungkin saat dia besar nanti kejadian ini akan menjadi luka bagi dirinya.

Tapi kondisi ini tidak bisa ia cegah untuk tidak terjadi dan jalan satu-satunya adalah, mereka harus cepat pergi dari rumah ini.

"Luhan!"

Telinga Chris, Luhan tutup karena Sehun sekamin keras memanggil dirinya. "Ayo kita pergi." Berkata lirih kepada Chris yang terus menatap kepadanya. "Pergi dari sini."

"Apa ayah ikut?"

Berhenti memanggilnya ayah, Chris.

Luhan menggeleng. "Hanya kau dan ibu."

Bibir Chris mengkerut kebawah. "Kenapa ayah tidak ikut?" Dia merasa kurang jika Sehun tidak berada di samping mereka.

"Chris, dengarkan ibu." Luhan mengelus pipi tembam Chris. Dia tau kalau Chris sudah terlalu dekat dengan Sehun terlebih mereka berdua memiliki ikatan darah yang tidak mungkin dipungkiri akan mengeratkan jalinan batin keduanya. "Kita tidak bisa bersama ayah." Tapi Chris harus tetap memahami ini. "Kita akan tinggal bersama paman Donghae." Itu keputusan bulat yang telah Luhan sepakati dengan hatinya.

"Paman Donghae?"

Chris, Luhan turunkan dari pangkuannya. "Hemm.. bersama paman Donghae." Surat milik Donghae, ia ambil. Dia merasa tidak sanggup jika berada di rumah ini terlalu lama. "Kita pergi sekarang." Tanpa mengemas apapun, Luhan memantapkan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan di depan Sehun dan tangan Chris ia genggam lalu Luhan pun dengan berani membuka pintu kamar.

Menampilkan Sehun yang sudah ada dalam kondisi berantakan. Keduanya saling beradu pandangan namun Luhan memutusnya lebih dulu dan tanpa sepatah katapun dia melewati Sehun yang segera mengikuti dari belakang. "Luhan, dengarkan aku." Kaki panjangnya mendahului langkah Luhan dengan mudah. "Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara." Dia mencoba mengiba kepada Luhan, setidaknya jika memang semuanya telah terkuak Luhan harus mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Baekhyun dan apa lagi yang akan kau katakan? Kau menyesal, kau mencintaiku atau kau takut kehilanganku?"

Bahu Sehun jatuh dengan lemas karena perkataan Luhan yang terkesan angkuh juga penuh sindiran.

"Bagiku kau bahkan lebih jahat dari kedua orang tuaku, Sehun." Luhan berujar perih karena dua perasaannya seperti beradu di dalam batinnya. Di depannya kini bukan hanya Oh Sehun, pria yang dia cintai tapi juga pria tanpa nama yang sangat ia benci. "Semua itu tidak ada gunanya untukku sekarang. Seberapapun kau mencintaiku dan menyesalinya, itu tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali menjadi seperti kemarin, Sehun." Mencoba setenang mungkin Luhan mengutarakan kalimat itu. Tidak ada emosi di dalam perkataan Luhan dia hanya ingin menunjukan kepada Sehun seberapa situasi ini tidak sanggup untuk dia terima. "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk keadaan ini dan lebih baik pernikahan kita dibatalkan."

Kata itu, kata yang selama ini Sehun takutkan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Dia menatap sendu kepada Luhan dan genangan bening itu tanpa diminta muncul di pelupuk Sehun. Cukup kedua orang tuanya yang pergi, dia telah mempertahakan hubungan mereka sebisa mungkin dan Sehun tidak ingin lagi untuk kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya. "Seberapa banyakpun waktu yang kau butuhkan aku akan menunggunya tapi aku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan kita, Luhan. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau minta tapi tidak untuk pergi."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bernapas jika tetap tinggal di sini." Menguatkan hatinya, Luhan pun menggengam erat tangan Chris. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Berkata pelan lalu kembali menyembung langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan." Sehun kembali menghadang Luhan. "Maafkan aku dan biarkan aku menebus semua dosaku kepadamu juga Chris." Permohonan sangat tersirat melalui tatapan Sehun. "Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku, Lu.."

"Biarkan aku pergi.. itu salah satu cara untuk menebus dosamu, Sehun. Setidaknya kau membantuku untuk bisa melanjutkan hidup."

"Ada jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan ini, Luhan."

"Semua jalan sudah tertutup saat aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun seperti apa yang kau lakukan dan melanjutkan hariku dengan baik sebagaimana kau melakukan ini semua karena di sini keadaanku tidaklah seperti dirimu, Sehun." Sekuat mungkin Luhan menahan tangisannya yang kembali mendesak pedih. Andai dia memiliki Kontrol pada dirinya sendiri Luhan akan mengatur agar dia melupakan apa yang sudah dia temukan atau menghapus memori kelam yang dia alami lalu melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia. Tapi dirinya bukanlah robot yang bisa diatur untuk hal semacam itu karena untuk melupakan semuanya dan menerima ini Luhan membutuhkan waktu. "Lebih baik kita kita berpisah, Sehun."

"Jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak Luhan dan kemana kau akan membawa anak-anakku pergi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Luhan!" Sehun kembali mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan tergesa. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Luhan. Kau tidak bisa bertindak egois. Aku bisa memahami jika kau tidak memaafkanku tapi kau tidak boleh membawa Chris."

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat Sehun menyebutkan nama Chris. Dengan tatapan tajam dia menatap kepada Sehun. "Jangan menggunakan Chris untuk menahanku, Sehun. Kau tidak memiliki hak atas dirinya. Dia adalah anakku."

"Tidak, aku memliki hak atas dirinya karena aku adalah ayahnya." Sehun berlutut di depan Chris lalu memegang dua bahu kecil milik putranya. "Chris, lihat ayah."

Dengan patuh Chris menurut, dia menatap lekat kepada Sehun. Memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tersirat oleh kegelisahan. Dia hanya mengerti jika ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar namun tidak memahami kalau keduanya akan berpisah.

"Tetap tinggal di sini, bersama ayah." Sehun mencoba untuk membujuk Chris. Bukan hanya untuk mempertahankan Luhan tapi dirinya pun tidak ingin lepas dari putra kecilnya. "Ayah mohon, jangan tinggalkan ayah." Sudah bertahun-tahun dia kehilangan moment emas anaknya dan Sehun tidak lagi ingin kehilangan moment istimewa bersama Chris.

Chris terdiam dia melihat satu tetes airmata yang jatuh di pipi Sehun.

"Tetap bersama ayah di sini."

"Chris, ayo kita pergi."

"Aku mohon, Luhan. Jangan pisahkan Chris dariku.. aku bahkan belum benar-benar bisa menjadi ayah untuknya." Sehun menyela dan menangkup dua tangannya, dia rela mengemis kepada Luhan demi putranya. "Aku tidak ada saat dia lahir dan tidak tau apapun tentang dirinya. Hanya hitungan bulan aku melewati bersamanya dan aku tidak ingin lagi melewatkan pertumbuhannya. Aku mohon, jangan bawa Chris pergi."

Pandangan Chris teralih kepada Luhan yang hanya terdiam lalu kembali menatap kepada Sehun. "Ayah.." Bibir kecilnya memanggil dengan pelan lalu terdiam saat tangannya semakin erat Luhan genggam.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Chris bersamamu." Menghalau perasaan ibanya, Luhan membawa Chris untuk mengikutinya dengan paksa dan sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama Sehun tidak ada hentinya berusaha untuk menahan Luhan.

"Chris!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Chris berbalik menatap Sehun lalu kaki kecil Chris terhenti di halaman rumah. "Ibu, Chris mau bersama ayah." Dia dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap takut kepada Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak semena-mena, Luhan. Bagaimanapun Chris dan Minguk adalah anakku." Sehun tidak terima akan keputusan Luhan yang ia anggap egois. Ini tidak adil bagi dirinya, walau memang ia yang bersalah tapi tidak sepatutnya Luhan bersikap seperti ini. "Jangan korbankan mereka karena masalah kita."

Hati Luhan yang masih diliputi kekalutan memanas dengan sendirinya. "Kau tidak bisa bersama ayah, Chris!" Dia berkata penuh penekanan dan juga bentakan.

"Tapi Chris mau bersama ayah, bu." Melihat Luhan yang berkata dengan kesal membuat tangisan Chris pecah. Dia menangis sembari menatap kepada Sehun yang berada di belakang.

"Biarkan Chris bersamaku, Luhan." Sehun ikut memohon kepada Luhan. Seburuk-buruknya siksaan di dunia ini yang pantas ia dapat atas perbuatannya tapi itu mungkin tidak akan sebanding jika kita kehilangan seorang anak.

"Ayah.."

"Chris, ibu mohon dengarkan ibu!" Sedikit emosi Luhan keluarkan karena Chris mulai meronta dalam genggamannya. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini, Chris." Berkata lirih hingga membuat Chris pun berhenti untuk meronta. "Ayo kita pergi." Menahan airmatanya sendiri lalu melanjutkan langkah bersama Chris yang mengikuti walau sesekali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Chris!" Sehun kembali ingin mengejar namun terhenti karena Baekhyun yang menahannya. "Luhan! Kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti ini!" Berteriak sia-sia karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas atas semua keadaan ini. Dia pun menatap malang kepada Chris atau mungkin juga Minguk yang telah menjadi korban pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Tidak seharusnya Luhan bertindak sefatal itu tapi dia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan sepenuhnya karena sebagai wanita Baekhyun memahami kalau apa yang Luhan lakukan merupakan tindakan wajar. "Tenangkan dirimu lebih dulu, Sehun."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Baek? Luhan pergi bersama anak-anakku." Dengan kerisauannya Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menahannya. "Aku kehilangan mereka, Baek." Tatapan Sehun yang masih tertuju pada pintu gerbang menjadi buram karena airmata. "Aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku." Berkata lirih bersamaan dengan airmata yang menetes dari mata sipitnya.

"Kau tidak kehilangan mereka, Sehun. Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu dan kalian akan kembali berkumpul bersama seperti sebelumnya." Itu bukan hanya kata penenang yang Baekhyun katakan untuk Sehun tapi juga sepenggal harapan dari doanya untuk pria yang kini menangis di depannya. "Mungkin Luhan kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu dan saat semuanya telah menjadi tenang kau bisa mencoba untuk menemuinya."

Dalam keputusasaannya Sehun hanya sanggup untuk menguatkan diri agar tetap bertahan pada posisinya untuk tidak menyerah. Ini pahit, ini menyakitkan tapi dia tau kalau inilah keadaan yang memang harus ia terima jika semuanya telah terbongkar dan Sehun sedang mencoba untuk dapat menghadapinya walau itu terkesan sulit karena sumber kekuatannya telah pergi dari dirinya.

Di dalam taxi yang membawanya pergi dari rumah Sehun, Luhan terduduk sembari memeluk erat Chris yang tertidur dalam pelukannya setelah ia coba tenangkan. Dia mencium puncak kepala Chris sembari menangis tanpa isakan yang terdengar. "Maafkan ibu." Berbisik pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada si sulung yang telah ia bentak dan ia pisahkan secara paksa dengan ayahnya.

Luhan mengakui jika tindakannya egois tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi tanpa Chris karena Chris dan Minguk adalah hidupnya.

Sehun tidak mungkin mati jika tidak bersama mereka, kan? Tapi Luhan pastikan jika dirinya akan mati detik itu juga karena dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kedua putranya. Kini dunianya hanya kembali diliputi oleh Chris juga Minguk.. tidak ada lagi Sehun karena sesulit apapun Luhan ingin menghapus pria itu dari dalam hatinya dan Luhan berdoa jika itu tidak akan sesulit seperti menghapus sebuah tulisan di atas batu karang.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menghela napas untuk tiga hari ini karena melihat Sehun yang selalu terkena amukan dari sutradara ataupun Il Hoon yang menegur karena mendapat keluhan dari berbagai orang akan sikap aneh Sehun. Namun tidak seperti dulu, sekarang seberapa keraspun dirinya dibentak Sehun hanya diam, terkesan tidak peduli karena untuk disebut sebagai manusiapun kenyataannya Sehun telah berubah menyerupai mayat dengan bibir pucat juga lingkaran hitam di mata sipitnya tak terlupa, tubuh itu kain mengurus karena dalam satu hari hanya satu gelas air tawar yang Sehun masukan sebagai asupan tubuhnya. Hanya detak jantungnya yang masih memberitahukan keberadaan nyawa Sehun karena pria itu tidak akan bergerak jika bukan demi pekerjaan.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa simpati juga iba. Dia selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sehun dengan hati-hati sampai rela meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk sementara demi menjaga Sehun di rumah. Baekhyun khawatir takut Sehun akan melakukan hal diluar nalar walau ia tau Sehun tidak sepengecut itu karena sampai sekarangpun pria itu bahkan belum melampiaskan kesedihannya pada sebotol bir.

"Isi perutmu, Sehun." Satu kotak makanan Baekhyun letakan di atas meja lalu ia ikut duduk di samping Sehun yang kini tengah istirahat disela kegiatan shooting. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir pada kondisi tubuhmu."

"Apa dia menghubungimu?" Tidak menghiraukan apa yang Baekhyun katakan, Sehun justru menanyakan hal lainnya yang Baekhyun jawab dengan gelengan. "Dia pun tidak bisa untuk dihubungi." Bergumam miris lalu meneguk air mineral dalam botol yang juga diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Coba untuk temui dia. Mungkin Luhan sudah sedikit lebih tenang."

Sehun menghela napas dengan sedih. "Bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak memaafkan aku, Baek?"

"Kau belum mencobanya, Sehun. Jika kau terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kau tidak akan berani untuk menemuinya."

"Kau benar." Sedikit tersenyum Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau manager sekaligus teman terbaik, Baek. Dan maaf karena hal ini kau menjadi bertengkar dengan Luhan."

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Luhan. Aku tau kalau Luhan tidak benar-benar marah kepadaku dan kami akan kembali membaik secepatnya." Sembari tersenyum Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sehun, walau sebenarnnya dia pun merasa tidak yakin pada ucapannya jika mengingat bagaimana Luhan menatapnya beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

Baekhyun bersama Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil. Sekarang mereka ada di depan rumah kecil yang kini semakin bertambah tidak layak untuk ditinggali karena mungkin sudah lama tidak dihuni sehingga rumah ini mennjadi semakin tidak terawat. Namun ini terasa aneh.. jika Luhan benar kembali ke sini sesuai dugaan Baekhyun seharusnya lampu rumah itu menyela, bukan? Terlebih sekarang sudah malam tapi kenapa keadaan rumah itu sunyi juga gelap?

"Baek. Apa kau yakin Luhan kembali ke sini?" Sehun mulai merasa was-was, takut jika tidak sesuai dengan dugaan Baekhyun dan mereka menjadi kehilangan jejak Luhan.

"Seharusnya, iya.. dia tidak membawa apapun saat pergi dan tidak mungkin jika Luhan pergi jauh karena aku tau kalau dia tidak memiliki uang simpanan untuk membeli tiket atau menyewa kamar hotel."

Kedua orang itu melangkah, mendekati rumah itu. "Lu." Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya namun tidak ada respon yang didapat. "Pintunya terkunci." Sedikit mulai merasa gelisah, Baekhyun menatap kepada Sehun. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau buka paksa?"

Sehun menyetujui saran Baekhyun dan dia pun mendobrag pintu itu yang segera terbuka dengan mudah. Situasi di dalam tidak jauh berbeda seperti di luar, gelap, sepi dan juga pengap. "Luhan!" Tidak ada sahutan ataupun tanda keberadaan wanita itu bersama anaknya dan itu cukup membuat Sehun terpukul karena menyadari kalau dia benar-benar kehilangan jejak Luhan.

"Tunggu.. aku akan menelpon Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin Luhan menginap di sana."

Yang selanjutnya terdengar tidak benar-benar bisa Sehun cerna karena dari apa yang Baekhyun katakan di telpon bersama Minseok ataupun Kyungsoo cukup membuat Sehun mengerti jika Luhan tidak berada bersama dua wanita itu. Kau benar-benar berniat untuk pergi dari hidupku.. Sekarang kau ada di mana, Luhan? Merasa keterpurukan yang lebih jauh menyiksa Sehun pun berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan langkah satu-satu yang coba ia susun agar tidak sampai terjatuh. Tubuhnya kini seperti ringan, bagai tidak bertulang juga tidak bernyawa..

Sembari menggenggam ponselnya Baekhyun menatap kalut kepada Sehun yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. "Kau membuat pria seperti dirinya berubah menjadi tidak berdaya, Luhan." Bergumam pelan lalu menghela napas dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Sementara orang yang kini dicemaskan oleh Sehun juga Baekhyun tengah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Korea. Sebelum ponselnya Luhan matikan dia lebih dulu mengirim pesan untuk Kyungsoo yang telah membantunya bersembunyi dari Baekhyun maupun Sehun dan juga memberi dia tumpangan tidur selama beberapa hari ini.

Setelahnya ponsel itu Luhan matikan lalu ia buang ke tempat sampah yang disediakan. Dia beralih menatap Chris yang tertidur di kursi sampingnya, membenarkan letak selimutnya dan memberi ciuman di kening Chris. Sejak mereka pergi dari rumah Sehun, Chris tidak pernah menanyakan secara langsung keberadaan Sehun kepada dirinya, namun saat dia tidur mulut kecilnya akan dengan sendirinya menggumamkan kata ayah yang selalu membuat Luhan menangis kala mendengarnya.

Mungkin dia ibu yang kini bertindak jahat tapi Luhan harap perlahan Chris akan bisa melupakan Sehun seperti dirinya yang juga berharap akan bisa melupakan Sehun selepas mereka meninggalkan Korea seperti dulu ketika dia melupakan Yifan. Hidup masih akan terus berlanjut dan Luhan hanya ingin ketenangan untuk hatinya karena ia lelah untuk selalu hidup dalam pusaran penderitaan. Luhan berdoa semoga itu bisa ia dapatkan di sana, di tempat di mana Donghae menunggunya.

Selembar kertas bertinta tulisan tangan itu Luhan keluarkan dari dalam amplop coklat yang juga berisi sebuah buku tabungan beserta alamat. Kertas itu ia baca, kertas yang membawanya pada keputusan untuk pergi.

 **Apa kabarmu, Luhan? Bagaimana perkembangan Chris sekarang, apa dia tumbuh dengan baik? Aku sangat ingin kembali bertemu kalian karena ternyata walau kini aku berada di Jepang aku masih tetap memikirkanmu seperti saat aku berada di Korea.. itu lucu mengingat jika aku bukanlah pria yang kau cintai. Luhan, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu tapi seperti yang aku bilang dulu, yang perlu kau ketahui, aku akan selalu ada untuk menyambutmu jika kau membutuhkan tempat bersandar dan aku akan selalu menunggumu jika kau ingin berpaling. Entah sebagai seorang pria atau kakak, tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Karena itu aku menyertakan kartu namaku juga maaf, aku membuat buku tabungan atas namamu karena aku tidak bisa menerima uang pemberian darimu. Aku memberikan donor untuk Chris dengan tulus bukan untuk menerima uang dari hasil kerja kerasmu.. hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Hiduplah dengan baik dan mungkin aku akan menemuimu jika kembali ke Korea nanti.**

 **Tertanda, Donghae..**

"Ayah."

Luhan menoleh kepada Chris yang kembali mengigau. Surat itu ia masukan kedalam tas lalu mengusap kening Chris untuk membuat tidur Chris kembali lelap."Semuanya akan kembali normal saat esok kau membuka mata." Memberikan ciuman di pelipis Chris lalu menempelkan pipinya di sana sembari menyingkirkan secuil kekhawatirannya kepada Sehun.

Pria itu baik-baik saja bukan? Dia akan bisa hidup seperti biasanya walau tanpa dia atau pun Chris juga Minguk yang dua bulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia, dan untuk kedua kalinya ia akan melahirkan anak tanpa sesosok ayah kandung berada di sampingnya. Tapi semua ini sudah menjadi risiko dari keputusan yang ia ambil dan Luhan yakin jika dirinya mampu melewati masa sulit seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Walau telah mencoba untuk tidak melampiaskan kegundahan hatinya pada minuman keras tapi pada saatnya Sehun menyerah dan menyampingkan segala faktor kesehatan ataupun keselamatan image yang menyangkut dengan profesinya. Di dalam sebuah Bar, Sehun melepaskan semua beban di hatinya walau itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada memori kebersamaannya dengan Luhan juga Chris yang berputar.

Senyuman Chris, tawa Luhan, rengekan menggemaskan Chris ataupun perdebatan kecilnya bersama Luhan terangkai bagai sebongkah emas yang dipecahkan dalam satu kali pukulan. Hanya beberapa bulan namun memori itu menjadi sangat berharga melebihi seluruh ingatan yang ia miliki selama hidupnya. Bahkan suara Chris ketika menyebut kata ayah bagai masih terngiang di telinga Sehun dan itu membuat kepedihan kian melebar juga semakin dalam. Dia sangat merindukan sosok kecil putranya..

Tetesan bening itu tidak terhalau dan dengan lihainya jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun. Segelas bir di tangannya Sehun teguk dengan harapan segala kesedihannya akan lenyap bersamaan dengan bir yang membasahi tenggorokannya.

.

.

 **From : Luhan. 'Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan aku mohon jangan beritahukan keberadaanku pada siapapun. Jika sudah saatnya aku sendiri yang akan menghubungi Baekhyun'**

Ponselnya Kyungsoo taruh kembali ke atas meja nakas setelah membaca pesan yang dia dapat. "Apa menurutmu tindakanku benar?" Menanyakan hal yang sudah sejak tadi mengganggunya kepada Jongin. "Sekarang Sehun mungkin sedang terpuruk karena Luhan pergi dan aku tidak menyangka kalau hubungan mereka dilandasi sebuah rahasia besar."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Anggap kau membantu Donghae untuk mendapatkan Luhan. "

Kyungsoo mendecih lalu menatap Jongin yang sedang membaca sebuah buku sembari bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tenang. "Ya, disatu sisi aku menolong namun di sisi lainnya aku justru menjadi jahat." Napasnya Kyungsoo hela lalu ia pun ikut bersandar seperti Jongin. "Takdir Tuhan itu membingungkan.. dia membuat Luhan yang tidak memiliki suami sangat mudah untuk hamil tapi aku yang sudah menikah tidak kunjung mendapatkan seorang anak."

Jongin menutup bukunya saat Kyungsoo mengeluh dengan sedih. "Kita pun akan mendapatkannya.. kau akan hamil secepatnya." Menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo secara lembut.

"Kau hanya sedang mencoba untuk menghiburku."

"Tuhan akan memberikan kita anak pada waktunya, Soo. Sekarang saatnya kita tidur."

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan aneh. "Dan kitapun sudah makan malam asal kau ingat."

"Tapi aku lapar.. entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa lapar seperti ada dua anak di dalam perutku yang menghabiskan semua makanan yang aku makan." Dengan cengiran lebar Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya. Itu hanya lelucon yang Kyungsoo katakan secara asal namun siapa menyangka jika itu benar adanya.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo dengan pasrah.

.

.

Sebuah taxi pergi dari pelataran rumah besar Sehun setelah menurunkan Sehun yang ia bawa di sana. Berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung, Sehun pun membuka pintu rumah karena setelah mencari Luhan dia memisahkan diri dari Baekhyun.

"Sehun.."

Kepala Sehun mendongak kala namanya disebut oleh sebuah suara. Dia menatap ke depan, di mana ada Baekhyun yang berdiri bersama Wu Yen.

Sejak kapan wanita itu ada di dalam rumahnya?

Mengetahui Wu Yen mendekat padanya tidak lagi membuat Sehun menjauh. Dia hanya terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana mata Wu Yen yang berkaca-kaca sembari memperhatikannya. Dia benci dengan tatapan semacam itu dia benci jika ada seseorang yang bersimpati kepadanya tapi kali ini Sehun justru ikut terhanyut hingga membuat kesedihannya kembali meluap bersama airmata yang kembali menetes.

Memalukan! Kenapa kau menjadi selemah ini Oh Sehun?

Tanpa meminta izin Wu Yen memberanikan diri untuk meraih Sehun dalam pelukannya. Satu putranya yang lain dalam keadaan buruk dan Wu Yen pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bersedih atas kemalangan yang dialami putra bungsunya. "Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi di dalam hidup, Sehun. Hanya bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya." Punggung Sehun ia usap bersama tangisannya. "Jangan larut pada kesedihanmu, seharusnya kau menunjukan seberapa pantas kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan. Jangan menyerah.. saat satu pintu tertutup buka pintu lainnya dan saat semuanya terkunci tunggu pada waktunya pintu itu akan terbuka."

Tidak ada jawaban yang Sehun berikan namun tangannya dengan perlahan terangkat, walau sedikit begetar dengan ragu pada akhirnya pelukan Wu Yen, ia balas. "Maafkan aku."

Bisikan itu terdengar lirih, membuat Wu Yen tersenyum kecil disela tangisannya yang bercampur antara sedih juga senang. Setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya menunggu akhirnya saat-saat ini bisa ia rasakan dan betapa bahagianya Wu Yen ketika Sehun bersedia untuk menerimanya. "Tidak, Sehun.. jangan katakan maaf padaku. Kau tidak bersalah apapun kepadaku." Pelukannya Wu Yen lepas lalu ia usap rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang. "Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau mencoba membuka hatimu untukku. Walau mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan ibumu tapi biarkan aku menyayangimu sebagai anakku."

Sehun tersenyum samar. Dimatanya ketulusan Wu Yen begitu nampak terlihat, mungkin selama ini dia terlalu buta untuk dapat melihat itu. "Jangan bedakan aku dengan Yifan." Berkata sebuah gurauan kecil yang menimbulkan tawa dalam tangis Wu Yen yang mengundang Baekhyun untuk ikut tersenyum di tempatnya.

Selalu ada hal baik disetiap kejadian buruk. Dulu Baekhyun meragukan kalimat itu namun kini dia melihatnya sendiri di depan mata, bagaimana kebaikkan itu muncul mengikuti keburukan di depannya.

.

.

Satu mangkuk bubur hangat Wu Yen bawa ke dalam kamar Sehun. "Habiskan buburmu." Meletakannya di meja kecil yang ia taruh di atas ranjang, tepat berada di depan Sehun yang tengah duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kondisimu sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai actor yang panas. Kau terlihat seperti seekor kucing kurus yang kelaparan."

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih geli. Keberadaan Wu Yen bisa sedikit meredam kesedihannya akibat ditinggalkan Luhan. "Di mana nenek?" Sehun bertanya disela ia memakan bubur buatan Wu Yen yang ia akui sangat enak.

"Dia memundurkan jadwal untuk datang kembari karena itu aku datang sendirian." Tirai kamar Sehun, Wu Yen buka membuat cahaya matahari pagi masuk memberi kehangatan pada kamar Sehun yang berubah menjadi dingin sejak kepergian Luhan. "Dia akan datang bersama Yifan" Melanjutkan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun.

"Untuk apa datang? Sudah tidak ada lagi pernikahan. Kau pun bisa pulang jika ingin."

Wu Yen tersenyum tipis karena kalimat Sehun. "Nenek justru merasa semakin khawatir saat mendengar semuanya dan bagaimana mungkin kami tidak datang? Kami semua menyayangimu, Sehun. Bahkan jika kau mengizinkan aku ingin tinggal bersamamu di sini."

Sendok makannya Sehun letekan lalu dia menatap kepada Wu Yen. "Bagaimana dengan Yifan?" Oh, apa itu artinya dia memang berharap Wu Yen tinggal?

"Yifan pun akan tinggal di Korea, di apartementnya sendiri karena sekolah yang dia buat sudah akan selesai dan siap untuk dimulai. Mungkin jika aku berada di sini Nenek pun akan ikut tinggal bersama kita tapi itu jika kau tidak keberatan karena aku tidak melupakan peratuan yang kau buat."

Sehun tertawa pelan karena sindiran yang Wu Yen katakan dengan raut wajah kesal dan sepertinya memang peraturan itu sudah seharusnya ia musnahkan untuk menjalin hubungan erat sebuah keluarga antara dirinya, Wu Yen, Yifan dan tentu saja Si Ren, karena sejak dia memiliki Chris, Luhan juga Minguk, Sehun menyadari betapa pentingnya arti sebuah keluarga dan semoga kelak keluarga kecilnya akan bisa kembali bersama selayaknya kini keluarga intinya menyatu. "Aku mengizinkan jika kalian memang tidak keberatan dengan risiko pekerjaanku."

Wu Yen menyambut izin Sehun dengan gembira. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu." Terlampau bahagia Wu Yen pun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Sehun. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku senang karena akhirnya kita bisa menyatu dalam ikatan keluarga."

Sembari ikut tersenyum Sehun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Wu Yen.

Terima kasih Luhan karena sudah memberikan banyak arti di dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku mampu membuka hati bagi Wu Yen dan terima kasih karena telah merubah diriku untuk menjadi Oh Sehun yang seperti sekarang. –Sehun.

.

.

Malam menjelang, dalam kesunyian Sehun mematung, berdiri di sebuah kamar yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan banyak menyertakan pernak-pernik Iron man -hasil pilihan Chris ketika mereka berbelanja untuk mengisi kamar milik Minguk.

Kamar ini milik Minguk. Kamar yang seharusnya menjadi saksi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka, kamar dimana mereka akan berkumpul bersama demi menjaga si bungsu yang tidak akan lama lagi lahir ke dunia, namun sekarang kamar ini hanya bagai sepenggal kenangan yang tertinggal, yang akan menimbulkan sesak hati disaat mengingatnya.

Bersama gemuruh kesedihan di hatinya, salah satu mainan Ironman sekecil jari telunjuk Sehun ambil lalu dia tersenyum saat ingat sore itu, sore dimana ia bersama Chris menata berbagai pernak-pernik Iron Man di kamar ini.

" **Kenapa semuanya Iron man? Belum tentu adikmu menyukainya, Chris." Sehun menegur saat ia baru menyadari jika semua pilihan Chris berupa Iron man. "Ini untuk menghias kamar Minguk."**

 **Chris yang berdiri di atas kursi agar sampai untuk meletakan Ironman kecil di atas lemari kaca menoleh kepada Sehun. "Adik bayi akan menyukainya, ayah. Karena Chris menyukainya." Secara percaya diri Chris berujar, merasa yakin bahwa Minguk akan menyukai pilihannya.**

" **Belum tentu. Mungkin adikmu lebih menyukai Superman atau Batman atau Spiderman."**

 **Dengan sebal Chris mendecak. "Ironman lebih hebat dari mereka."**

 **Dan Sehun pun ikut mendecak sembari menatap Chris. "Kau mengatakannya karena kau menyukainya. Apa Ironman mempunyai sayap? Apa dia bisa merayap? Apa dia memiliki mobil yang hebat? Iron man tidak memiliki itu." Koreksi Sehun jika ia salah karena sejujurnya dia tidak pernah menonton film Ironman.**

" **Tapi Ironman robot, ayah." Mata Chris mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesukaannya yang diremehkan Sehun.**

" **Tapi dia tidak bisa terbang.. wuusssss.." Tidak mau mengalah Sehun memperagakan bagaimana Superman ketika terbang.**

" **Ibu!"**

 **Dan apa yang dia lakukan membuat Chris menangis lalu menghampiri Luhan yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar.**

" **Ada apa Chris?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung. "Kenapa menangis?"**

" **Ayah jahat, ayah bilang Iron man tidak bisa terbang."**

 **Mendengar itu Luhan menghela napas jengah lalu melirik Sehun dengan kesal. Entah sampai kapan Sehun tidak akan mau mengalah jika berdebat bahkan ini bersama Chris! Ya Tuhan.. apa pria ini tidak bisa membedakan cara berdebat dengan anak kecil? "Ayah pun tidak bisa terbang Chris dan dia tidak sehebat Iron man. Iron man yang terbaikkan?" Dengan semangat Luhan bertanya.**

 **Membuat senyuman Chris kembali tergugah untuk terukir lebar. "Iron man hebat!"**

" **Benar! Cium pipi ibu."**

 **Tanpa menolak Chris memberikan ciuman untuk Luhan dan Sehun hanya melihatnya dengan kesal. "Ironman memang tidak bisa terbang, kan?" Dia akan menonton filmnya untuk membuktikan itu.**

Ingatan itu berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang ditoreh. Betapa indahnya saat itu dan Sehun merasa ingin memutar waktu agar semua kebahagiaan itu tidak berakhir. "Ayah merindukanmu, Chris." Bibirnya bergetar kala mengucapkan itu.

Akan selama apa dia mampu bertahan dalam keadaan ini? Dia sudah benar-benar merindukan mereka semua.

"Beijing." Sebersit kalimat terlintas di benak Sehun yang membuat sedikit harapan tercipta di dalam hatinya. Ya, benar! Beijing.. mungkin Luhan berada di kediaman orang tuanya. Sembari tersenyum senangg Sehun keluar dari kamar. Dia harus cepat-cepat berangkat menuju Beijing untuk menjemput keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

Penerbangan tercepat Sehun ambil. Dia berangkat saat pagi hari dari Korea dan sampai Beijing saat jam menunjukan pukul sebelas siang waktu setempat. Dibarengi rasa tidak sabar Sehun terus mengetukkan jarinya pada lututnya sendiri karena merasa taxi yang membawanya, berjalan terlalu lamban. "Bisakah kau tambah kecepatan?"

Supir taxi itu mengangguk dan membuat laju mobilnya semakin kencang. Tepat di alamat yang Sehun barikan, taxi itu terhenti lalu Sehun pun keluar dari sana. Rumah ini rumah milik kediaman orang tua Luhan, Sehun masih ingat dan tidak melupakan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi situasi terasa aneh.. beberapa waktu lalu saat ia datang rumah ini penuh dengan security atau kendaraan roda empat yang terparkir di halaman rumah namun sekarang rumah ini terlihat sepi juga kosong, seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Dengan perasaan bingungnya Sehun mencoba membuka pintu gerbang yang terkunci, tentu itu sia-sia karena sekali lagi tidak ada security yang berjaga. "Luhan!" Dia berterika dengan harapan siapapun akan muncul tapi berkali-kali dia berteriak keadaan tidak berubah.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Sehun berbalik saat ada security yang menegurnya, sepertinya security ini adalah penjaga di kawasan rumah kedua orang tua Luhan. "Aku mencari pemilik rumah ini."

"Tuan Zhiying dan nyonya HuiLin?"

"Ya, benar. Aku mencari mereka." Sehun mengangguk dengan lega karena security di depannya mengenal kedua orang tua Luhan. "Kenapa rumah ini terlihat sepi?"

"Karena mereka sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu."

"Apa?" Namun yang selanjutnya Sehun dengar bagaikan gong yang mampu mengejutkan dirinya. "Pindah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tau tapi rumah ini sedang dalam tahap penjualan." Security itu menjawab seperti yang ia ketahui. "Maaf, saya harus pergi." Membungkuk singkat lalu menjauh dari Sehun yang membeku tidak menyangka.

Apa ini artinya dia telah benar-benar kehilangan Luhan? Matanya kembali terasa memanas dan Sehun merasa jantungnya bagai terhimpit hingga membuatnya melamban untuk berdetak.

Sejauh ini dia datang tapi kembali sia-sia. Tidak ada apapun yang dia dapatkan dan segela harapan kecilnya padam bersama melelehnya semua doa yang dia panjatkan.

Kau menghapus seluruh jejakmu dalam hidupku, Luhan.. kau menghilang bagai tiupan Dandelion yang terbawa oleh angin. Kau pergi membawa seluruh kebahagiaanku, meninggalkan cinta yang tertimbun luka keputusasaan. Apa aku sehina itu untuk tidak kau izinkan bersamamu? Kau mengatakan jika sekuntum bunga tidak akan lepas dari tangkainya jika tidak ada yang memetik. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku selama kau tidak memiliki alasan dan sekarang, apa kau telah mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkanku? Apa ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan? Menghukumku dengan melenyapkan seluruh cinta yang telah kita jalin dengan bahagia. Apa sekarang janjimu hanya sebatas kalimat? Kau berjanji di hadapan kedua orang tuaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Luhan.

Jika kau berpikir ini semua adalah yang pantas untuk aku dapatkan, aku akan mencoba untuk menjalani hukumanku sampai waktu itu datang, mungkin aku bisa kembali meraihmu walau hanya dalam angan. Jaga kedua anak kita, Luhan. Ingat aku di dalam wajah mereka dan kenang aku setiap kau tertawa bahagia bersama mereka. Aku akan mencoba untuk melanjutkan hidup sebagaimana mestinya semua manusia hidup. Jika memang suatu saat Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita aku harap kau sudah tidak lagi memendam benci penuh luka padaku karena aku di sini masih mengharapkanmu untuk kembali dengan segenap cinta yang tidak akan pernah terbagi.

-The Secret Past-

.

.

.

.

The End!

Or

To Be Continue?

Tamat.. tamat kan ya? Huhuuuhu aku sedih tapi bahagia lol karena momentnya pas kalo dibuat tamat di sini juga. Semua masalah selesai dengan bahagia /ditabok/ jadi tamat ga? Aku mau liat dari tujuh ratus lebih yang favoritin FF ini ada berapa kepala yang minta Happy ending karena ini emang tamat ver sad ending lol jadi ayo review-review.. mau ada chap 25 apa cukup sampai di sini saja?

Aku tau-tau kalian pasti bakal pada baper Luhannya benar-benar kabur, tapi tolong jangan zolimi aku ya hahaha dan yang buat kepo sama isi surat Donghae yang pada udah nebak-nebak, noh aku bongkar dan tolong juga jangan penggal cogan kaya Donghae /peluk Donghae/

Masalah keluarga Sehun Luhan masing-masing udah selesai dengan bahagiakan? Jadi apa yang kurang hahaha

Wexiuli12 : Aku ga tau nama BBM mu apa tapi aku udah acc semua undangan yang masuk.

Seravin509 : Ga di pohon toge sekalian? Hahaha

Katiepcysehun & Yhyera & Youaremyfire & Luseh & Lulu : Aw makasih

Chaandanee : Pengen, pengen banget. Tapi ga tau mau kirim ke mana lmao

Teukiangel : Semua masalah selesai dengan kata maaf tapi belum tentu kata maaf itu bisa langsung diterima kan hohoho

Selenia Oh : Penyelamat untuk Luhan tepatnya hahaha Yifan ya? Heemmm tar aku tanyain gimana perasaan dia tau yang perkosa Luhan itu Sehun lol

Baekbeelu : Aku ga pake itu heemmm aku pakenya FB sama Twitter, Line juga BBM.

Liez : Hahaha mungkin karena mirip tapi beda ko. Itu bukan Yixing

Choikim13310 : Jadi apa perlu chap tambahan untuk bagian itu? hahaha

Davinchi . khaira : HunHan batal nikah berarti kamu ga bakal baca hahaha

Selu strawberry : FF ku banyak ih yang masih belum end.

Sherli898 : ID OAnya mana? Iya kah? Ko aku ga tau.. alhamdulillah kalo gitu^^ makasih infonya

rufEXO: aku pengangguran mangkannya cepet mulu hahaha

sanmay88 : Tujuh bulan ih.. kan dua bulan lagi lahir hahaha

raiscrea : Itu Sehun nemenin Kyungsoo soalnya Kai kan masih sakit jadi belum bisa kemana mena sebagi cogan yang baik Sehun ga mungkin dong biarin manusia seimut unco sendirian ke Jeju, nanti kalo tenggelem siapa yang nolong kaki unco kan pendek /ditabok/

desii321 : Klik nama author ku aja tar juga nongol semua FFku^^

Okta Hunhan : bikin FF itu ga gampang sayang hohoho buat dapetin ide cerita aku butuh hibernasi di tujuh goa jadi tar aku pikirin dulu ya^^ sekarang baca aja yang ada lol

Chenma : Mereka Cuma temen.. Sehun punya Luhan seorang ko, tenang aja hahaha

Dimas : Ok!

Triaa : WSL nanti ya..

Bylvcky : Aw maaf untuk itu..

Minie . prince. 9 : Banyak yang bilang gitu ah.. aw makasih untuk pujianmu^^

Seijuurou eisha : Lah aku emang janjiin happy end ya? Hahaha hanyut tulisannya bener gitu kan? Bagian mana si?

Untuk kesekian kaliannya aku bilang terima kasih untuk semua review kalian, dukungan kalian dan waktu kalian untuk baca FF apalahku ini. Dan berhubung mau lebaran lagi kan, aku minta maaf kalo ada salah di FFku dan juga tolong maafkan semua typo yang ada di FFku lol buat yang kurban bisa lah kirim dagingnya nanti aku kasih alamat karena apalah aku ini yang Cuma korban perasaan hahaha

Buat yang favoritin FF ini makasih banyak untuk yang follow juga^^ bagi yang ga suka FFku aku ga pernah nyuruh kalian baca ataupun maksa buat review jadi kalian bebas buat ninggalin FFku^^

Sekeli lagi terimkasih untuk dua puluh empat chap ini. Dilain kesempatan semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali^^ Terus dukung HunHan dan FF ku juga FF punya autor lainnya. See you..

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ Love You All..


	25. Chapter 25

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chris/Ziyu, Minguk.

Rate : M.

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance.

Length : Chapter.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE dan seperti sebelumnya, main cast lain akan muncul dengan bertambahnya Chapter. FF ini hasil inspirasiku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon dukungan reviewnya^^ menerima saran ataupun keritikan tapi menolak bash! Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, saat Si Ren bersama Yifan datang aku masih sangat mengingat bagaimana Yifan menatapku. Dia tidak lagi memandangku selayaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya namun dia mamandangku bagai seorang pria yang ingin membunuh pria lainnya karena telah melukai wanita yang dicintainya. Aku paham dengan reaksi itu, bahkan aku berjanji tidak akan membalas jika dia memang ingin memukulku sampai mati sekalipun, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu.. disaat Si Ren memelukku dengan berbagai kata penenang dia hanya diam duduk di samping Wu Yen, walau sejujurnya aku ingin menegur namun aku merasa tidak memiliki nyali untuk melakukan itu.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dan Yifan merenggang, sangat bertolak jauh dengan hubunganku dan Wu Yen yang semakin dekat. Kami terlalu banyak saling mengunci mulut jika tengah berkumpul bersama dan tidak ada diantara kami berempat yang pernah membuka pembahasaan tentang Luhan. Mungkin Wu Yen dan Si Ren melakukan itu karena ingin menjaga perasaanku namun aku tidak tau dengan Yifan. Bukankah seharusnya dia mengintrogasiku tentang hal ini? Selayaknya hakim pada sang tersangka. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak melakukan itu.. walau begitu dalam seribu diamnya Yifan, aku tau kalau sesungguhnya dia masih menganggapku sebagai adik. Ketika aku mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari Agency lalu memilih berhenti menjadi actor, aku mengalami banyak kesulitan dari berbagai pihak termasuk fansku dan diam-diam dia membantuku dari belakang menggunakan nama besarnya di dunia bisnis. Dia juga yang menyarankanku untuk mencoba memegang perusahaan mendiang ayah di Korea -karena sekarang Yifan lebih terfokus pada sekolah miliknya yang mulai berkembang- walau itu dia katakan melalui Wu Yen.

Dan kini, setelah tiga tahun berlalu aku bukan lagi menjadi Oh Sehun sang actor panas yang dieluh-eluhkan namun kini aku menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan yang sempat Yifan pegang sebelumnya. Aku melewati masa tiga tahun seperti janjiku pada diriku sendiri untuk hidup sebagaimana manusia hidup. Walau tidak terpungkiri jika ada waktu dimana aku merasa kembali terpuruk karena merindukan sosok Luhan juga Chris dan si bungsu yang mungkin kini telah tumbuh besar dengan menggemaskan, tapi sekarang aku merasa luka itu sedikit tidak terlalu sakit lagi berkat keberadaan Wu Yen juga Si Ren di rumahku.

Terlebih, Yifan pun telah menikah satu setengah tahun silam dan aku menyambut bahagia keluarga kecil Yifan. Bukan karena aku tidak lagi memiliki lawan untuk mendapatkan Luhan namun aku benar-benar turut bahagia sebagai seorang adik untuk kakaknya.

"Sehun."

Dan sekarang yang memanggilku adalah wanita yang menjabat sebagai nyonya Wu, dia Huang Zi Tao. Wanita kelahiran Qingdao yang berhasil mengalihkan hati Yifan dari Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan matanya dari laptop yang menyala kepada wanita jangkung, berwajah cantik dengan tubuh yang cukup sexy. Oh, apa yang membuat kakak iparnya ini datang ke perusahaan saat siang hari seperti ini? Dan apa yang berada di kereta kecil itu Kevin? "Apa Yifan mengizinkanmu membawa Kevin keluar dalam cuaca seperti ini?" Kevin adalah anak dari Yifan juga Tao dan usainya masih empat bulan. Sehun amat yakin jika Yifan tidak tau kelakukan istrinya yang membawa Kevin keluar saat matahari berada di atas kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kevin tidur dengan nyenyak." Tao menjawab dengan kelewat tenang hingga membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Temani aku makan siang ya."

"Aku sibuk."

"Oh, ayolah adik iparku yang tampan." Pantat sintalnya Tao nyamankan di kursi empuk yang ada di ruangan kerja sang direktur utama. "Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang dan kakak iparmu yang cantik ini datang secara khusus untuk mengajakmu makan siang."

"Berhentilah membuat kencan buta untukku."

Tao mencibir kesal karena Sehun sudah menebak lebih dulu tujuannya mengajak pergi makan siang. Memang sejak mengetahui bagaimana peliknya keluarga suaminya, diantara Wu Yen juga Si Ren, Tao lah yang sangat sering mengenalkan teman perempuan single-nya kepada Sehun. Menurutnya pria sesempurna Sehun itu sangat disayangkan jika tidak memiliki pasangan, apalagi Sehun masih terus menunggu Luhan dengan setia yang tidak pernah menghubungi untuk memberi kabar dan tidak tau pastinya apa akan kembali atau tidak. Jika Sehun terus seperti ini maka Sehun akan dinobatkan sebagai pria single paling tampan di dunia dan tentu Tao tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! "Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu wanita itu? Belum tentu dia masih mencintaimu dan belum memiliki penggantimu, Sehun. Kau seperti pria bodoh.." Sedikit mencibir Tao berujar. Jika sudah seperti ini maka jalan kedua harus diambil. "Pergi denganku atau Kevin akan aku buat terbangun agar menangis." Dan Tao selalu memiliki cara untuk bagaimana memaksa Sehun pergi, salah satunya memanfaatkan si kecil Kevin yang kini berada di salah satu peringkat atas sebagai sosok yang Sehun sayangi.

"Kau gila?" Sehun memandang Tao tidak suka sekaligus heran. Kenapa Yifan bisa menikahi wanita semacam ini?

"Kalau seperti itu, ayo ikut." Dengan tidak berdosanya Tao menatap Sehun penuh permohonan. "Atau kau benar-benar mau Kevin aku buat bangun?" Menyeringai licik sembari berpura-pura akan mengusik tidur si kecil di dalam kereta dorongnya.

Melihat itu Sehun hanya bisa mendesah malas lalu beranjak dari kursinya guna mengikuti keinginan istri Yifan yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Andai bukan karena kasihan kepada Kevin, Sehun tidak akan menuruti keinginan Tao.

.

.

Sosok wanita yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Rose terus tersenyum penuh keterpesonaan kepada Sehun sementara Sehun hanya balik menatapnya tanpa minat walau cukup Sehun akui jika Rose memiliki daya pikat yang sangat besar.

"Sebenarnya aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit untuk memberi vaksin kepada Kevin dan karena kalian sudah bertemu aku ingin pulang." Secara sengaja Tao beranjak dari kursi restoran, tempat dimana kini mereka berada. "Aku tidak tega kepada Kevin dan nikmati makan siang kalian." Berujar girang lalu berlalu dari sana dengan seribu keyakinan kalau kencan buta yang dia atur kali ini tidak akan gagal seperti sebelumnya.

Selepas Tao pergi Rose tidak berhenti menatap Sehun. "Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Bertanya ramah kepada Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat kesan yang baik di mata Sehun.

"Aku tidak lapar dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergi? Kemana?" Rose sedikit terkejut karena ucapan Sehun. Mereka bahkan baru datang lima menit lalu. "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Maaf." Sehun balik menatap Rose. "Kau wanita yang cantik dan aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pria lain di luar sana karena pria itu bukanlah aku.. aku sudah memiliki seorang istri dan dua anak jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan kencan buta denganmu." Lalu mengatakan kalimat yang sudah ia hafal di lidah karena selalu dia katakan pada teman-teman Tao sebelumnya.

"Istri?" Mata Rose membulat terkejut. "Tapi Tao bilang kau single."

"Tao mungkin hanya bergurau karena aku benar-benar sudah memiliki istri." Secara acuh Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku pergi." Berujar enteng tanpa memperdulikan Rose yang kini hampir menangis di kursinya.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Wu Yen meyambut kedatangan Sehun yang baru datang dari kantor dengan senyuman hangat sebagaimana seorang ibu tersenyum kepada anaknya. "Ada Baekhyun yang menunggu di atas." Berkata lembut sembari melepas jas yang Sehun kenakan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Sehun tersenyum kepada Wu Yen dan berlalu menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, tepatnya menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di ruang keluarga. "Apa Girl band-mu tidak sibuk?" Sembari menyindir Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Melihat kehadiran sosok yang sudah dinantikannya sejak tadi Baekhyun justru mendengus sebal karena perkataan Sehun. Selepas Sehun keluar dia memang berganti menjadi manager Girl band yang lebih menyebalkan juga merepotkan daripada Sehun. "Kau tau? Aku membencimu sejak kau keluar." Dengan kesal Baaekhyun berucap sembari meletakan sebuah undangan di atas meja.

"Pernikahnmu?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan sudah hafal kapan kalian menikah." Sehun mendecih namun tetap undangan berwarna biru muda itu ia ambil dari atas meja. "Apa kau berniat memamerkan pernikahanmu?" Lalu membuka tali pita undangan itu dengan pasti.

"Luhan akan datang."

Namun pergerakan Sehun terhenti tiba-tiba karena perkataan mengejutkan Baekhyun yang dapat membuat jantungnya terasa melamban. Apa tadi Baekhyun benar-benar menyebutkan nama Luhan?

"Dia selama ini tinggal di Jepang." Baekhyun melanjutkan sembari memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Sehun secara lekat. "Bersama Donghae." Menelan ludahnya karena ucapan ini pasti akan menyakiti Sehun. "Walau kami terkadang berbalas email tapi Luhan baru mau memberitahuku dimana dia tinggal juga baru memberi kontak ponselnya kepadaku jadi aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Sehun." Menjelaskan situasinya agar tidak dikira telah menyembunyikan Luhan.

Undangan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit ia buka kembali Sehun tutup. Dia mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dan menangkap jika Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin keberadaannya terendus oleh siapapun terutama dirinya dan mungkin memang benar apa yang Tao katakan jika Luhan telah memiliki pengganti dirinya di sana. Menyedihkan! "Dia temanmu, tentu dia akan datang." Sebisa mungkin Sehun menutupi raut kekecewaanya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku ingin istrirahat." Berkata seringan biasanya lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun yang menatap sendu kepada dirinya.

Itu hanya topeng, Baekhyun tau kalau sesungguhnya Sehun sedang mencoba menahan kesedihannya sendiri agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, agar tidak dianggap sebagai pria malang yang harus dikasihani.

.

.

Dalam kesunyian malam Sehun hanya berdiri di balik balkon rumahnya sembari menatap apapun yang berada di bawah. Udara dingin yang menusuk ia abaikan karena Sehun sedang mencoba untuk meluruskan hatinya yang bercabang, merasakan berbagai perasaan karena apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Disatu sisi dia merasa tidak terkendali, ingin secepatnya melihat Luhan juga anak-anaknya namun di sisi lain dia ingin mencoba tidak peduli karena toh cintanya sudah tidak diharapkan. Mengetahui Luhan selama ini hidup bersama Donghae bagai menghancurkan segala penantian dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun yang dia lakukan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun menoleh pada kehadiran Wu Yen di sampingnya. "Kau pun belum tidur."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat putraku ada dalam keadaan kalut." Wu Yen menatap mata Sehun yang langsung kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. "Baekhyun sudah memberitahumu?" Dan Wu Yen pun mengikuti arah yang Sehun lihat.

"Tentang?"

"Luhan."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun?"

"Dia sudah bersama pria lain." Dengan miris Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat pahit yang tercetak di lidahnya.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan Luhan, Sehun." Wu Yen membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Sehun yang juga berbalik menghadapnya. "Tapi jangan lupakan dengan anak kalian.. walau mungkin Luhan sudah memiliki pria lain tapi kau harus lebih dulu menegurnya, entah dia membalas atau diam yang terpenting kau sudah mencoba. Kau harus menjalin hubungan baik dengannya demi anak-anak kalian."

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu meraih jemari Wu Yen. "Terima kasih bu." Berujar lembut dan membiarkan Wu Yen untuk memeluk dirinya karena saat inipun dia membutuhkan ketenangan dari sosok wanita yang kini menjadi ibunya.

.

.

Korea.. terasa seperti mimpi ketika Luhan kembali menginjak Negara ini. Dalam benaknya Luhan masih ingat saat dia berada di Gimpo airport untuk menuju ke Jepang tiga tahun silam dan kini dia berada lagi di sini selepas kembali dari Jepang. Semuanya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Luhan bahkan tidak melupakan setiap jalan dari tempat-tempat yang ia ketahui sama seperti segala kenangan yang masih terukir jelas dalam ingatan.

Apa kabarmu, Sehun? Aku kembali setelah menyerah untuk mencoba.. aku datang, datang bersama kedua anak kita yang telah tumbuh menjadi besar.

.

.

Hari membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang.. setelah sekian lama menunggu waktu yang tepat akhirnya hari pemberkatan dua insan itu tiba di salah satu hari cerah di musim panas. Menggunakan gaun panjang yang juga mengembang, Baekhyun amat terlihat cantik juga mempesona ketika menyalami para teman di ruangan yang disediakan untuk pengantin wanita menunggu pemberkatan dimulai dan senyuman manis penuh kebahagiaan itu kian melebar kala melihat sahabat yang telah lama tidak ia temui masuk bersama dua jagoan kecilnya yang salah satunya langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Oh, Tuhan.. B Baek merindukanmu sayang." Sedikit terharu Baekhyun mengusak rambut si sulung dari keturunan Oh Sehun. "Kau sudah tinggi sekarang." Terkekeh kecil lalu baralih menatap sosok lainnya yang berdiri di samping Luhan. "Lu, apa dia-"

"Ya, dia anakku." Luhan menyela karena sudah tau siapa yang Baekhyun maksud. "Dia Minguk, Baek."

"Dia sangat mirip dengan-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena sadar dia hampir menyebut nama Sehun. Dalam moment bahagia ini tentu Baekhyun tidak ingin merusaknya.

"Dia anaknya tentu Minguk mirip dengan Sehun."

Namun kening Baekhyun berkerut ketika Luhan justru menyambung kalimatnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek? Aku senang karena akhirnya kalian menikah." Luhan berkata dengan gembira lalu saling balas pelukan dengan Baekhyun. "Selamat untukmu, Baek."

"Kau jahat, Luhan." Berbeda dengan ekspresi Luhan, Baekhyun justru menampilkan ukiran bibir yang mengkerut kesal sekaligus tatapan sedih ketika pelukan itu mereka lepas. "Kenapa tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menjengukmu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi saat di Jepang aku benar-benar ingin menjalani hidup baru."

"Jadi maksudmu aku sudah tidak kau butuhkan?"

Luhan tertawa karena pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tidak, bukan begitu.. tapi aku hanya ingin melepas semua beban masa laluku di sana dan sekarang saat aku kembali, aku sudah merasa lebih baik dibanding saat aku pergi dulu."

"Aku senang jika memang seperti itu." Secara tulus Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Lu." Berujar sungguh-sungguh karena dia pun ingin melihat Luhan bahagia bersama Sehun jika memang Tuhan menghendaki.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

"Jadi kau tinggal di mana?"

"Apartemen milik Donghae.. dia akan menyusul untuk datang nanti."

Namun sepertinya doa serta harapan Baekhyun akan terhalang karena keberadaan Donghae. Memang sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka? "Lu sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Do-"

"Baek, sudah waktunya pemberkatan." Sosok wanita yang bersetatus sebagai ibu Baekhyun muncul, memotong kalimat Baekhyun. "Astaga, Luhan!" Berseru terkejut ketika melihat sahabat anaknya lalu segera memeluk Luhan dengan senang. "Apa kabarmu, Lu?"

"Bibi bisa menanyakan itu nanti karena sepertinya pengantin wanita kita sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat pengantin prianya." Sembari terkekeh Luhan melirik Baekhyun jahil yang disambut pipi merona oleh sang pengantin wanita.

Betapa bahagianya melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan merasa senang karena bisa ada di hari bersejarah sahabatnya namun dia juga merasa iri karena seharunya dulu ia pun bisa ada di posisi ini jika saja tidak ada kendala yang terjadi. Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan mengingat Sehun.

Apa pria itu akan datang di pemberkatan nanti?

.

.

Bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kini telah dikaruniani sepasang anak kembar tidak identik bernama Taeri, Taeoh Juga bersama Minseok yang sudah menikah dengan Jongdae satu tahun silam, Luhan berdiri menyaksikkan moment sakral antara Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Namun sepanjang pemberkatan berlangsung Luhan tidak terlalu dapat fokus karena tanpa sadar matanya setiap menit selalu melirik pada segala arah demi mencari tau apa pria itu datang atau tidak. Namun sepertinya rasa penasaran Luhan terbayar dengan jawaban tidak karena sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selesai meresmikan hubungan mereka pria itu tidak terlihat keberadaannya dan jangankan Sehun, Yifan maupun Se Rin tidak terlihat berada di sini. Entah harus merasa lega atau kecewa tapi kenyatannya Luhan mengharapkan pria itu datang.

.

.

"Sehun, mau kemana?" Wu Yen bertanya ketika melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru.

"Menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Baekhyun, bu. Tadi siang aku tidak bisa datang ke pemberkatan karena ada meeting jadi sekarang aku harus ke sana."

"Ah, ya.. sampaikan salam ibu kepadanya. Ibu tidak bisa datang karena harus menjaga nenek."

"Baik, akan aku sampaikan." Tanpa canggung Sehun mencium pelipis Wu Yen. "Jaga nenek. Aku pergi." Mengambil langkah cepat karena bisa dibilang kalau sekarangpun dia sudah sedikit terlambat. Bahkan ponselnya sudah mendapat puluhan pesan dari Baekhyun yang berisi ancaman karena berpikir dia tidak akan hadir. Gila! Dia tidak sepengecut itu untuk tidak menghadiri pernikahan Baekhyun hanya karena Luhan.. apapun yang akan terjadi di sana Sehun tidak mau memusingkannya secara berlebihan.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit memacu kendaraannya Sehun kini sudah sampai di hotel tempat resepsi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dilaksanakan. Sedikit merapikan jasnya, Sehun pun berjalan untuk menuju tempat pesta diadakan. Dia memasuki ruangan besar yang ramai penuh oleh orang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Baekhyun juga Chanyeol lalu menghampiri sepasang pengantin yang tengah berbahagia itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Baekhyun mencibir kesal.

"Aku sedikit ada urusan dan selamat untuk kalian."

Walau begitu Baekhyun tetap menyambut baik ucapan selamat dari Sehun. "Jangan lupakan hadiahku Mr. Oh." Sedikit bergumam Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan dengan sengaja.

"Dua tiket menuju perancis sudah aku siapkan." Dan Sehun tidak melupakan dengan hadiah yang sudah dia janjikan kepada Baekhyun. "Kalian cukup mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat."

"Minguk! Kau tidak boleh berlari-lari."

Sehun menoleh ke bawah ketika kakinya ditabrak oleh sesuatu dan dirinya mendapati sosok anak kecil yang menatapnya dalam diam. Bagai terhipnotis Sehun tidak dapat berkedip memandang wajah anak kecil yang berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas putih seukurannya juga wajah itu, wajah itu terlihat mirip dengan wajahnya. Tidak tau kenapa tapi Sehun bagai terpaku tanpa alasan saat mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Ayah!"

Suara itu! suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya mampu mengambalikan kesadaran alam bawah sadar Sehun lalu kepalanya dengan cepat mendongak, beralih pada sosok lainnya yang berpakaian serupa dengan anak kecil yang menabraknya beberapa menit lalu, namun berbeda dengan anak kecil itu yang tidak Sehun ketahui siapa karena Sehun amat mengenali sosok yang berdiri sedikit jauh darinya walau kini sudah banyak yang berubah dari dia. "Chris." Bibir itu mengguman tanpa tercegah dan saat melihat Chris berlari menuju arahnya Sehun tanpa keraguannya menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum kala melihat anak dan ayah yang telah lama terpisah kini kembali dapat saling memeluk. Inilah kenapa Baekhyun sangat khawatir jika Sehun tidak datang karena mungkin kesempatan Sehun bertemu dengan anaknya tidak akan ada lagi jika Sehun melewatkan moment ini.

"Ayah sangat merindukanmu, Chris." Memeluk erat putra yang selama ini hanya bisa ia mimpikan dan bayangkan terasa bagai sebuah berkah yang melebihi kebahagiaan apapun yang pernah dia rasakan. Tanpa tersadar airmata Sehun yang selama ini terpendampun menetes kala hatinya berucap bahwa ini adalah anaknya. Terasa sudah sangat lama Sehun tidak merasakan perasaan setenang ini, bahkan karena terlalu lama tidak merasakannya, ketenangan ini bagai menjadi asing untuk dirinya rasakan. "Kau masih mengingat ayah?" Pelukan itu Sehun lepas namun dia tetap berlutut di depan Chris sembari mengamati wajah Chris yang sedikit banyak telah berubah, seolah ingin menghafal bagaimana rupa anaknya saat ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Chris, ayah. Namaku Oh Ziyu sekarang."

" **Aku ingin merubah nama Chris menjadi Oh Ziyu karena aku ingin dia memakai margaku."** Ingatan Sehun berputar, kembali saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu kepada Luhan. "Ziyu?" Dia mengulang tidak yakin namun putranya ini menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Ibu bilang ayah yang memberikannya."

Sedikit tersenyum Sehun lalu mengelus rambut Ziyu. "Ya, ayah yang memberikannya." Merasa tidak menyangka karena Luhan menuruti keinginannya. "Ayah sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukan ayah.." Sembari balas tersenyum lebar Ziyu berucap. "Sekarang aku sudah ada di sekolah dasar, ayah.. dan semua nilaiku selalu sempurna." Secara bangga Ziyu memberitahukan prestasinya yang disambut Sehun dengan genangan airmata.

Sedikit mengecewakan karena dia melewatkan moment untuk mengantar Ziyu saat memasuki sekolah dasar pertama kali, namun Sehun tau kalau Luhan pastilah selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka.

"Ibu."

Sosok kecil yang menabrak Sehun bersuara membuat kepala Sehun menoleh padanya dan memperhatikan kemana anak itu berjalan yang membawa pandangannya jatuh beradu dengan mata rusa milik wanita yang dicintainya. Tidak tau sejak kapan Luhan ada di depannya tapi kini hati Sehun bagai bergemuruh katika melihat wajah wanita yang sangat dia rindukan, terlebih anak kecil itu berhambur dalam gendongan Luhan dan itu cucup membuat Sehun tercengang karena pemikirannya sendiri yang mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin anak kecil itu adalah..

"Dia Minguk, ayah.." Seolah mengerti kebingungan Sehun, Ziyu tanpa diminta memberitahukan. "Dia adik bayi yang dulu ada di dalam perut ibu." Dan pertanyaan Sehun pun terjawab berkat Ziyu.

Dengan nanar Sehun menatap Minguk yang ada dalam gendongan Luhan. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah keinginan besar untuk dapat memeluk anaknya yang baru bisa dia lihat sejak si bungsu lahir. Bibir Sehun tersungging dengan kagum saat memperhatikan kalau Minguk begitu banyak mewarisi wajahnya. Bagaimana bentuk mata itu juga bibir itu, benar-benar sangat menyerupai dirinya dan pipi temban yang dihiasi seburat merah alami bagai membuat Sehun merasa begitu gemas hingga tanpa sadar dia memajukan langkah untuk mendekat.

"Kalian ada di sini?"

Namun baru dua langkah Sehun ambil sosok pria yang tidak asing datang, menghampiri Luhan tanpa segan. Dia Donghae.. Sehun tidak perlu meragukan itu karena saat mata mereka saling beradu, Sehun pun dapat menangkap ada keterkejutan dari sana.

"Ayah."

Tidak itu bukan untuk dirinya tapi Minguk memanggil Donghae dengan panggilan ayah. Apa hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi lebih dulu." Donghae berujar sembari mengambil Minguk dari gendongan Luhan.

"Tidak, aku ikut denganmu." Namun Luhan menolak dan berganti menatap kepada Ziyu. "Ziyu, kau ikut dengan ibu atau tetap mau ada di sini?"

Ziyu melirik Sehun sebentar kemudian dia mendekati Luhan. "Ayah, Ziyu pergi ya.." Berpamitan kepada Sehun lalu mengekor di belakang Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan beriringan bersama Donghae.

Mulutnya bagai terkunci rapat. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah Ziyu untuk pergi ataupun menghadang Luhan agar berhenti. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu menyakitkan untuk tidak membuat Sehun kehilangan jiwanya sendiri, karena apa yang baru saja dia saksikan bagai sebuah mata pisau yang tidak hanya mengoyak hatinya namun juga membunuh dirinya dengan keji.

Baekhyun mendekati Sehun lalu mengusap bahu Sehun dengan tatapan sedih sebagaiman yang kini tengah Sehun rasakan. "Kautkan dirimu, Sehun." Berpesan singkat lalu kembali kepada Chanyeol untuk mulai menyalami para tamu yang datang.

Udara di sekitarnya Sehun hirup dengan paksa demi mengisi pasokan oksigennya yang tersendat. Matanya terasa memanas secara tiba-tiba dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi. Dia tidak tau kalau sejak tadi ada Yifan yang berdiri bersama Tao sembari menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam.

"Jadi itu wanita yang bernama Luhan?"

Mata elang Yifan teralih kepada Tao yang berkata sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Jangan lekukan sesuatu yang aneh nyonya Huang." Memperingatkan lalu dia pun berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Aneh apanya?" Tao bergumam dengan malas. Yifan terkadang bersikap berlebihan.

.

.

Luhan merapikan selimut yang melindungi Ziyu juga Minguk dari mesin pendingin ruangan. Kedua putranya yang telah terlelap Luhan berikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening sebelum dia turun dari atas ranjang hotel yang Baekhyun siapkan di tempat yang sama dengan resepsi diadakan.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?"

Perhatian Luhan teralih kepada Donghae yang duduk di sofa. "Aku tidak menghindar." Dan menampik tuduhan Donghae dengan tenang.

"Jika kau tidak menghindar seharusnya kau bicara padanya, Luhan."

"Aku hanya merasa masih sedikit canggung."

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu karena mungkin dia akan salah paham dengan keberadaanku di sampingmu." Sedikit jengah Donghae beranjak dari sofa. "Cepat selesaikan semuanya agar kau bisa hidup lebih bahagia. Aku akan kembali ke tempat resepsi." Memberitahukan lalu keluar dari sana.

Bahu Luhan jatuh dengan lemas. Yang Donghae katakan benar.. dia harus cepat menyelesaikan semuanya agar tidak ada lagi luka yang tersisa di hatinya maupun di hati Sehun.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi pria pengecut?"

Gelas berisikan wine yang ada dalam genggamannya tiba-tiba direbut oleh tangan lain yang secara tidak terduga muncul. Sehun menoleh dan sedikit dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Yifan sudah duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Kau seharusnya menghadang Luhan, Sehun."

"Hyung.."

"Bukannya terdiam hanya karena melihat kedatangan Donghae."

Sehun tidak bisa lagi menjawab karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Yifan kembali menyebut nama Luhan dan ini pula pertama kalinya Yifan berkata cukup panjang dengan tatapan penuh perhatian kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Dengan bingung Yifan menatap Sehun. "Apa tenggorokanmu sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara?" Sedikit bergurau yang mampu memancing senyuman tipis di bibir adiknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit tidak menduga karena kau lebih dulu berbicara padaku. Aku pikir kau sudah tidak akan lagi mengatakan apapun untukku."

Yifan mengangguk maklum pada ucapan Sehun karena selama ini dia memang tidak pernah lebih dulu menyapa Sehun dan hanya berbicara ketika Sehun bertanya, itupun hanya sebatas tentang pekerjaan. "Itu yang akan Luhan rasakan jika kau menyapanya lebih dulu. Persis seperti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang saat aku menegurmu lebih dulu."

Sehun terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Yifan. Dia hanya terus menerus mengulang kalimat Yifan di dalam pikiran.

"Diam hanya akan menimbulkan perasangka dan bicara akan membuatmu mengetahui semuanya. Temui dia dan cobalah beranikan diri untuk mendekat. Aku akan sangat merasa senang jika Luhan bersamamu karena aku pun dapat mengawasi kalian berdua dengan baik."

"Tapi sudah ada Donghae di dalam hidupnya.."

"Kau ayah untuk Ziyu dan Minguk. Apa yang membuatmu menakutkan hal semacam itu? Belum tentu Donghae benar adalah suami Luhan hanya karena Minguk memanggilnya ayah. Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang memiliki alasan terbesar untuk menjadi suami Luhan." Yifan mencoba membangkitkan kembali semangat Sehun yang ia lihat telah pupus seperti asap. "Dapatkan dia kembali, Sehun.. karena aku yakin Luhan pun masih mencintaimu. Aku melihatnya saat dia menatapmu."

Bagai ada sebuah cahaya yang muncul di dalam kegelapan yang mengurung jiwa Sehun. Satu pintu terbuka saat pintu lainnya telah terkunci rapat dan Sehun menyambut ucapan Yifan dengan anggukan pasti. "Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk kembali mendapatkannya dan terima kasih karena sudah kembali menjadi kakak terbaik untukku."

"Bukan masalah. Selama ini aku diam hanya untuk memberimu pelajaran dan saat ini adalah waktunya kau memperbaiki semuanya karena hukumanmu telah terlewatkan dengan baik. Kau tetap setia dan mencintai Luhan.. aku salut padamu karena belum tentu aku bisa seperti dirimu." Usakan sayang, Yifan berikan di rambut Sehun. "Kau tetap adik kecil untukku yang akan selalu aku jaga." Berujar tulus kepada Sehun yang terseyum tipis kepadanya.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Di sisi lain tak jauh dari Yifan dan Sehun, ada Tao yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Jadi kau yang bernama Luhan?" Mata panda Tao mengamati Luhan dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Tidak buruk, pantas Sehun menolak semua teman wanitaku hanya untuk mempertahankan wanita sepertimu."

"Ya?" Luhan melihat Tao dengan aneh. Wanita ini baru saja datang dan kenapa mengatakan kalimat yang membingungkan. "Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" Seramah mungkin Luhan pun mencoba bertanya.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao. Istri Wu Yifan dan ibu dari Kevin."

"Yifan?" Bibir Luhan bergumam dengan setengah terkejut. Jadi ini istri Yifan yang dulu sempat Baekhyun ceritakan melalui email? "Ah, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku kakak iparmu tapi kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal, panggil saja aku Tao karena usiaku masih sangat muda dan apa bisa aku melihat anak-anak Sehun? Aku merasa cukup penasaran pada mereka."

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Maaf, tapi Ziyu dan Minguk sudah tidur di dalam kamar."

"Ah, benarkah?" Tao berkata dengan kecewa. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol?" Namun detik selanjutnya dia menunjukan keantusiasan kepada Luhan. "Ada yang banyak ingin aku tanyakan juga ceritakan seberapa bodohnya Oh Sehun yang menolak seluruh kencan buta yang aku buat."

Tidak menolak Luhan pun membiarkan Tao yang langsung menariknya menuju sebuah kursi. Dengan tenang Luhan mendengarkan apapun yang Tao ceritakan tentang Sehun selama tiga tahun ini dan sesekali menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil saat Tao mengatakannya secara dramatis. Tao sosok wanita yang menyenangkan dan sekarang Luhan tau kenapa Yifan menikhi wanita ini, karena walaupun baru satu kali bertemu tapi Luhan dapat merasa cepat dekat dengan Tao. Mereka hanyut dalam obrolan yang bisa dengan mudah mencair sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran dua pria yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau ada di sini?"

Ketika Yifan bersuara tidak hanya membuat Tao yang menoleh namun Luhan pun menoleh kepadanya, tepatnya pada sosok Sehun yang ada di samping Yifan.

"Kau sudah bertemu Luhan?"

Tao mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. "Ya, aku sedikit mengobrol dengannya."

"Apa kabarmu, Luhan?" Yifan mengulurkan tangannya yang Luhan sambut tanpa keraguan. "Aku merasa kesal karena kau tidak ada di pernikahanku." Dengan jahil Yifan sedikit menyindir yang berhasil membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maaf." Tidak memiliki alasan hanya sepenggal kata itu yang Luhan katakan. "Tapi aku merasa senang karena kau sudah menemukan wanita sebaik Tao."

"Ya, aku pun merasa senang karena kau kembali dan sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang karena kami tidak bisa meninggalkan Kevin terlalu lama."

"Yang Yifan ge katakan benar. Kami harus pulang.. nikmati pestanya dan mengobrollah dengan nyaman bersama Sehun." Sedikit menggoda Tao menyenggol lengan Sehun yang langsung mengumpat di dalam hati. Kakak iparnya ini memang masih memiliki naluri remaja yang kadang menyebalkan. "Aku pergi." Tanpa beban Tao berujar girang lalu pergi bersama Yifan.

Menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan dalam kecanggungan. Tapi sudah sampai berdiri di depan Luhan.. apa dia pantas jika kembali mundur hanya karena keraguan? "Bisakah kau luangkan waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jawabannya tentu tidak. Karena itulah Sehun membulatkan tekad dan memberanikan diri untuk berucap walau kini dirinya merasa takut untuk mendengarkan jawaban Luhan.

.

.

Sepatutnya Sehun besyukur sekarang karena Luhan tidak menolak ajakannya. Sedikit menjauh dari tempat resepsi Sehun bersama Luhan memutuskan untuk mengobrol di sebuah taman yang terletak di samping hotel. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di sini hanya ada delapan orang termasuk Luhan juga Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi besi panjang dengan posisi saling berjauhan.

Sedikit alot untuk mereka membuka obrolan hingga keheningan itu tercipta dalam hitungan beberapa menit. "Di mana anak-anak?" Sampai akhirnya Sehun yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara.

"Mereka sudah tidur di kamar yang Baekhyun siapkan."

Suara ini kembali terdengar seperti mampu menyejukkan hati Sehun yang telah menjadi gersang. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak mendengar suara Luhan memasuki telinganya walau setiap malam selalu terngiang bagai lagu peneman sepi. "Mereka tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Apa aku bisa tahu kapan Minguk lahir?"

Kepala Luhan menunduk kala Sehun menanyakan itu karena tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak melibatkan Sehun dalam proses kelahiran Minguk. "Dia lahir tanggal empat belas desember tiga tahun lalu di salah satu rumah sakit Jepang. Dia lahir dengan sehat dan juga normal."

"Bagaimana rasanya jika aku berada di sana ? Menyaksikan sendiri proses kelahiran Minguk." Sehun sedikit mengutarakan angan-angan di dalam benaknya. Dia hanya selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika ada di saat moment seperti itu. "Maaf, karena kau hanya berjuang sendirian untuk melahirkan dua anak kita."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun saat didengarnya suara Sehun mulai mengecil.

"Pastilah tidak mudah untuk ada dalam posisimu dan sebagai seorang pria aku akui jika tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk dirimu." Kepalanya ikut menoleh menatap Luhan. "Kau ibu yang sempurna untuk mereka dan mungkin aku tidak terlalu baik bagi mereka. Tapi apa kau mengizinkan jika aku ingin mengajak mereka menginap di rumahku? Hanya satu atau dua malam. Aku benar-benar ingin bersama mereka." Sehun menatap penuh harap kepada Luhan yang terdiam.

Sedikit meremas gaunnya sendiri Luhan pun tersenyum singkat. "Kau ayah mereka dan tentu aku mengizinkannya." Menjawab tenang tanpa memperlihatkan raut kecewa karena yang menjadi pembahasan mereka adalah Ziyu juga Minguk. Tapi Luhan memahaminya karena pastilah yang menjadi pusat utama Sehun sekarang bukan lagi dirinya melainkan kedua anak mereka.

Menggelikan.. memang apa yang kau harapkan untuk keluar dari mulut Sehun, Luhan? Sebuah ajakan untuk kembali? Katakanlah itu sendiri wanita bodoh. Kau yang sudah meninggalkannya bukan dia yang meninggalkanmu.

"Terima kasih.. aku akan menjemput mereka besok."

Umpatan hati kecilnya berakhir ketika Sehun mengatakan itu dengan rasa syukur di dalam hati karena Luhan tidak lagi bertindak seperti saat tiga tahun lalu yang ingin menjauhkannya dari Ziyu. Berbagai perasangka buruk akan tindakan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan hilang, ketakutan di dalam benaknya yang selalu memikirkan segala kemungkinanpun perlahan sirna karena Luhan bersikap biasa kepada dirinya. Semoga dengan awal ini Sehun bisa membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk kembali.

.

.

"Ayah!" Ziyu adalah sosok yang tidak mampu memendam kebahagiaannya ketika Luhan membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat Sehun ada di sana, berdiri dengan senyuman senang. "Ayah datang?" Memberi Sehun pelukan singkat lalu menatap berbinar kepada sang ayah.

"Ya.. ayah datang untuk menjemputmu dan Minguk."

"Kita akan pergi?"

"Menemui nenek juga paman Yifan. Kau merindukan mereka bukan?"

"Ya, aku merindukan nenek." Ziyu mengangguk pasti lalu berbalik kepada Luhan membuat Sehun pun ikut menatap Luhan. "Ibu, apa aku boleh ikut ayah?"

"Pergilah.. ibu akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Yey! Aku akan memanggil Minguk." Saking bersemangatnya Ziyu berlari cepat untuk masuk semakin dalam ke apartemen guna mencari adik kecilnya di sana.

Tersisalah Sehun bersama Luhan yang masih berdiri saling berhadapan. "Terima kasih.. aku berjanji akan mengantar mereka jika kau mau." Dengan senyuman singkat Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Berhentilah mengatakan terima kasih. Kau ayah mereka dan aku tidak pernah menutupi itu dari Ziyu ataupun Minguk.. kau memiliki hak atas mereka." Luhan berkata dengan sedikit kesal. Kata terima kasih yang Sehun katakan hanya membuatnya merasa seperti wanita jahat karena selama ini sudah memisahkan Sehun dari kedua anak mereka.

Tapi saat itu dia memang benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Ziyu, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Donghae yang tengah menggendong Minguk muncul karena Ziyu yang menariknya dari dalam kamar ke hadapan Sehun. "Ah, kau ada di sini?" Sedikit terkejut Donghae menatap Sehun. "Apa kabarmu, Sehun?"

Uluran tangan Donghae hanya Sehun abaikan, dia bahkan tidak menatap Donghae sedikitpun. "Minguk.. apa kau mengenal ayah?" Lebih memilih untuk mencoba mengambil Minguk dari gendongan Donghae namun yang terjadi Minguk menangis saat sudah ada dalam dekapannya.

"Ibu.. ayah.." Minguk meronta dari gendongan Sehun. Tangan kecilnya terus ingin menggapai Luhan ataupun Donghae. Sehun mencoba membujuknya dengan berbagai cara namun tangisan Minguk tidak mereda dan itu membuat hati Sehun terasa sakit dengan sendirinya. "Ibu."

Anak sulungnya bahkan tidak mengenali siapa dirinya.

Tidak mungkin memaksa Sehun membiarkan Donghae kembali menggendong Minguk. Kesedihannya yang tercipa oleh dua hal coba Sehun sembunyikan dan dia pun hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Ziyu untuk sementara.

"Dia hanya belum mengenalimu." Luhan mencoba memberi pengertian. "Dia akan mau jika sudah cukup mengenal."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu."

Kesedihan juga kekecewaan dengan jelas terlihat di mata Sehun. Saat pria itu pergi bersama Ziyu, Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Sudah aku katakan.. dia pasti salah menduga hubungan kita, Luhan." Donghae mendecak lalu kembali masuk ke dalam bersama Minguk.

.

.

Walau tingkah Minguk berhasil membuat Sehun terpuruk tapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan itu di depan Ziyu. Dengan memasang senyuman lebar, Sehun membawa Ziyu untuk makan bersama juga bermain bersama di dalam Mall yang mereka datangi. Kebersamaan mereka tidak Sehun sia-siakan. Dari siang sampai menjelang sore Sehun menuruti apapun yang Ziyu inginkan dan menyingkirkan segala urusan kantor demi membuat sang buah hati tertawa dengan senang.

"Nenek!" Ziyu berlari menghampiri Si Ren saat mereka memasuki rumah Sehun, rumah yang masih sangat Ziyu ingat.

"Cucuku." Tubuh Si Ren yang telah semakin renta memaksakan dia untuk duduk di kursi roda dan hanya mampu menunggu Ziyu untuk berhambur dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah besar, ya Tuhan." Berkata dengan terharu sembari mengusap rambut hitam Ziyu. "Nenek merindukanmu, sayang."

"Apa nenek sakit?" Ziyu menjauhkan diri lalu menatap Si Ren dengan lekat.

"Ya, sayang… nenek sudah semakin tua tapi setelah melihatmu nenek merasa lebih sehat sekarang."

"Aku akan menemani nenek. Nenek jangan menangis." Jemarinya mengusap airmata Si Ren yang dihadiahi kecupan sayang dari Si Ren.

"Hai jagoan kecil?" Giliran Yifan yang menyapa Ziyu. "Apa kau tidak merindukan paman?" Berujar jahil dan langsung menyambut pelukan Ziyu yang menghampirinya tanpa sungkan.

Seketika aura baik yang terasa hangat muncul karena kehadiran Ziyu. Semua orang merasakan itu termasuk Wu Yen dan juga Tao yang baru pertama kali melihat Ziyu. Sehun tersenyum saat semua orang merasa senang akan kedatangan Ziyu, bahkan Ziyu terlihat gemas ketika melihat Kevin yang ada dalam gendongan Tao dan berusaha untuk mencubit pipi Kevin yang tentu tidak Tao biarkan hingga Ziyu terus mengikuti kemana Tao berjalan.

Andai Luhan dan Minguk ada bersamanya, kebahagiaannya ini akan menjadi lengkap namun sayang.. Luhan kini telah benar-benar menjadi milik Donghae. Sehun kira dengan bersama anak-anaknya ia bisa membuat jalan baru bagi dirinya untuk mendekati Luhan, tapi belum juga jalan itu terbentuk kenyataan sudah lebih dulu menghancurkan pondasinya.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Sehun bersama Ziyu berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama, tentu setelah sebelumnya mereka membersihkan diri. Besok Ziyu akan Luhan jemput dan Sehun ingin menghabiskan malamnnya tanpa memeluk Ziyu secara erat.

"Kau masih menyukai Iron man?"

Mata Ziyu melirik seluruh kamar yang berisikan Iron man. Ini bukan kamar milik Minguk tapi kamarnya sendiri yang sudah Sehun dekorasi sejak dua tahun silam. "Ya, aku masih menyukai Iron man. Tapi apa ayah tau Naruto? Dia sangat hebat, ayah."

Sedikit terkekeh Sehun melirik Ziyu yang berbantal lengannya. "Tentu ayah tau." Menjawab antusias hingga membuat Ziyu terpancing semangat untuk menceritakan hal baru yang dia dapat di jepang.

Bagaimana sekolahnya, teman-temannya juga tingkhah lucu Minguk tanpa lelah Ziyu ceritakan. "Ibu bilang suatu saat aku akan bertemu kembali dengan ayah." Tak tertinggal pula tentang ucapan yang selalu Luhan katakan setiap kali dia merindukan Sehun. "Dan aku senang karena sekarang ada bersama ayah."

Sehun merasa sedih pada semua hal yang baru ia ketahui dari cerita Ziyu namun dia pula merasa senang karena ternyata Ziyu pun sama merindukan dirinya dan tidak pernah melupakan siapa dia. "Maaf karena ayah tidak bersamamu untuk mendengarkan semua ceritamu setiap malam. Kau berkembang dengan pesat namun ayah tidak ada di sisimu untuk memberikan dukungan. Selama ini kau pasti merasa sedikit kesepian juga kecewa."

Ziyu mendongak, menatap mata bening Sehun yang digenangi penyesalan. Tubuh ayahnya Ziyu peluk erat yang Sehun balas dengan usapan lembut penuh ketenangan bagi Ziyu. "Ayah, kau tidak akan lagi meninggalkan aku, ibu juga Minguk kan?"

Tersenyum tipis Sehun pun mencium keninga Ziyu. "Tidak.. ayah tidak akan lagi meninggalkan kalian." Berucap pasti walau dia tidak tau apa itu akan benar-benar terjadi atau hanya sebuah harapan kosong yang diukir di atas awan.

.

.

Paginya Sehun dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Ziyu di rumah bersama Si Ren juga Wu Yen karena dirinya memiliki jadwal meeting bersama rekan bisnis yang datang dari luar Korea sehingga tidak dapat ia mundurkan, terlebih semua pekerjaannya kemarinpun tidak dia tanganni sehingga kini menumpuk di atas meja kerja. Saat lembaran dokumen terakhir Sehun tutup jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam dan Sehun pikir mungkin Luhan sudah menjemput Ziyu di rumah sejak beberapa jam lalu namun dugaannya salah karena ketika dia memasuki rumah, dirinya justru melihat wanita itu bersama kedua anaknya tengah bercengkrama bersama Si Ren juga Wu Yen.

Senyuman Luhan tidak lagi terukir ketika matanya tanpa sengaja beradu dengan manik hitam milik Sehun. Demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya Luhan menundukan kepala karena tidak tau Sehun akan bereaksi apa ketika melihatnya berada di sini.

"Kau datang?" Wu Yen menyambut Sehun dengan senang. "Ada Luhan, Ziyu juga Minguk bersama kami. Tadinya Luhan akan pulang tapi mobil yang dia bawa tiba-tiba saja mati dan aku meminta Luhan untuk menginap sampai besok karena sekarang sudah cukup malam. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanpa diminta Wu Yen memberitahukan alasan keberadaan Luhan di rumah mereka.

Hanya tersenyum tipis Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu menghampiri Ziyu. "Kau belum tidur?" Mencoba bersikap biasa saja di depan Luhan, Sehun pun mencium pipi Ziyu dan mengusak rambut Minguk yang hanya menatapnya. "Siapa namamu?" Sembari berlutut Sehun bertanya kepada Minguk yang tidak mau manjawab. "Apa kau menyukai coklat? Aku akan memberikanmu coklat jika kau mau memberitahu namamu pada ayah."

"Minguk tidak suka coklat, ayah. Dia suka susu pisang." Ziyu meralat senjata yang Sehun gunakan untuk membujuk Minguk.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ayah harus bertanya banyak kepadamu." Dia berdiri kemudian mengusak rambut Ziyu tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun hanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada wanita milik pria lain yang akan tinggal di rumahnya. Setidaknya walaupun dulu ia sering meniduri banyak wanita tapi Sehun tidak pernah meniduri wanita yang sudah terikat.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur." Si Ren menyela karena merasa jengah melihat keterdiaman antara Sehun juga Luhan. "Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan dewasa. Situasi seperti ini juga tidak nyaman bagi orang lain." Menyindir telak lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri untuk pergi dari sana bersama Ziyu juga Minguk yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Si Ren.

Saat kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan Sehun pun menghela napas. Yang Si Ren katakan benar, kalau kecanggungan ini tidak segera berakhir itu sama saja seperti membuat seluruh orang tidak nyaman dan Sehun pun lelah dengan situasi semacam ini. "Apa kabarmu?" Walau sulit tapi Sehun tetap mencoba.

Tidak memiliki Luhan sebagai istri tapi mereka tetap harus menjadi teman, kan? Demi anak-anak.

"Aku baik."

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Sofa lain di samping Luhan, Sehun duduki. "Kau sudah hidup lebih baik sekarang. Jepang sepertinya sangat berpengaruh untukmu."

"Sedikit banyak.. karena di sana aku memulai hidup yang baru."

Mendengar itu Sehun mendecih. Apa hidup baru yang Luhan maksud adalah Donghae? Shit! Hatinya terasa kesal secara tiba-tiba. Karena satu hal inilah yang membuat Sehun merasa sungkan untuk mengobrol bersama Luhan karena dia belum siap untuk mendengar Luhan mengatakan apapun tentang Donghae.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau hidup baik?" Secara hati-hati Luhan bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa aku bisa hidup baik setelah kau pergi seperti itu?"

Namun jawaban Sehun terdengar sangat mengejutkan bagi Luhan.

"Aku bahkan tidak berhenti memuji diriku sendiri karena masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang." Napasnya sedikit Sehun hela, guna menormalkan perasaannya sendiri yang bercampur aduk. "Waktu tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama tapi itu menjadi terasa sangat panjang juga menyesakkan saat aku sadar kalau kau bersama Ziyu telah pergi meninggalkanku. Apa sedikitpun kau tidak memikirkanku? Aku selalu memikirkan kalian seperti orang gila dan mengumpati diriku sendiri untuk semua kesalahan yang ku perbuat."

Luhan hanya diam, dia menatap tanpa terputus kepada Sehun yang berujar cukup panjang untuk mengeluarkan segala keluhan di hatinya.

"Aku menyimpan penyesalan dengan beribu kata maaf untukmu, berharap suatu saat kau akan kembali aku miliki namun kenyataannya kau datang setelah kau terikat dengan pria lain." Sedikit frustasi Sehun beranjak dari sofa. "Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Luhan. Tapi aku pikir kau memang pantas bahagia walau itu bukan denganku." Berujar lirih lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamar.

"Donghae bukan suamiku."

Namun langkah Sehun terhenti karena ucapan Luhan yang terdengar.

"Dia hanya seorang kakak yang bersedia menolong wanita sepertiku tiga tahun lalu. Tanpa pemrih dia memberiku tempat tinggal dan suasana hidup yang lain yang aku rasakan kian lama menjadi semakin membosankan. Kadang pilihan yang kita ambil tidaklah memiliki hasil sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan Sehun dan itulah yang terjadi kepadaku."

Tanpa tercegah Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang juga telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bukan kehidupan baru seperti itu yang aku maksudkan. Di Jepang aku menempuh pendidikan kuliah yang belum sempat aku lakukan dan di sana pula aku menemukan keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang perancang." Luhan menjelaskan secara jujur kepada Sehun. "Walau begitu aku tetap teringat padamu yang aku tinggalkan. Karena aku sadar, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu saat aku hanya bahagia ketika ada bersamamu? Maaf, tiga tahun lalu aku bersikap egois hingga membuatmu jauh dari Ziyu juga Minguk, tapi sekarang aku datang setelah berhasil melepas luka ma-"

Sepenggal kalimat Luhan terputus ketika Sehun tanpa terduga membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman tanpa lumatan. Luhan sedikit tercengang karena hal ini namun tubuhnya yang menegang berangsur melemas saat merasa sesuatu yang basah terjatuh menyentuh pipinya. Itu adalah airmata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan." Ciuman itu berubah menjadi pelukan. "Aku akan selamanya bersalah dan teringat dengan kesalahanku. Tapi tolong, bisakah kau kembali kepadaku?" Tidak lagi membuang waktu Sehun mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu, masih sangat mencintaimu."

" **Sehun itu sangat mencintaimu, Luhan. Saat aku mengenalkan dia pada seorang wanita di kencan buta dia akan selalu tanpa ragu mengatakan kalau sudah memiliki seorang istri dan dua anak."**

Perkataan Tao di pesta resepsi Baekhyun teringat di benak Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar sendiri Sehun yang mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi kepada dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meragukan cintamu saat kau mau tetap menungguku tanpa kepastikan selama tiga tahun, Sehun?

"Tidak ada apapun yang bisa aku lakukan untuk merubah malam itu tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk menebusnya dengan membahagiakanmu."

Pelukan Sehun, ia lepaskan dan dengan lembut Luhan mengusap bahu tegap Sehun. "Di dalam sebuah rumah tangga tidak hanya dibutuhkan ibu yang sempurna.. untuk menjadikannya lengkap harus ada ayah yang sempurna Sehun dan bagi Ziyu juga Minguk, ayah yang sempurna adalah dirimu." Tersenyum tipis lalu menghapus jejak airmata Sehun. "Lupakan semuanya Sehun.. jangan kita ingat lagi dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dulu. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama untuk memulai hidup yang baru dan aku pun meminta maaf atas tiga tahun hidup yang sudah kau lalui karena keegoisanku."

Sehun mayakinkan diri dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Sedikit terenyuh Sehun menatap mata Luhan secara lekat. "Tanpa tiga tahun itu kau mungkin tidak akan bisa memaafkan aku sekarang. Terima kasih, Luhan.." Penuh ketulusan juga rasa bahagia yang membumbung Sehun berujar. "Aku tidak lagi ingin terpisah denganmu dan juga anak-anak kita. Aku ingin selamanya bersama kalian, karena itu mau kah kau hidup denganku kembali?"

Tanpa ada keraguan karena sejujurnya semuanya masihlah sama Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan Sehun tidak membutuhkan kalimat untuk mengartikan itu semua karena kini hatinya sudah terlebih dulu tertimbun dengan kegembiraan. Tiga tahun yang dia lalui dengan susah payah memberikan hasil yang lebih dari sekedar kata pantas. Dia mendapatkan Luhan kembali untuk berada di sampingnya juga memiliki dua anaknya di depan matanya. Tidak ada lagi hal terindah yang dia dapat selain ini dan tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa Sehun utarakan selain terima kasih sebagai ungkapan syukur kepada Tuhan. "Aku mencintaimu, selamanya." Dan Sehun bersumpah akan menjaga keluarganya dengan segenap kasih sayang serta ketulusan.

Luhan dengan perasaan bahagia yang sama berhambur memeluk Sehun. Dengan nyaman dia memejamkan mata sembari mendengar detak jantung Sehun di dalam sana. Betapa ia merindukan kehangatan dari pelukan Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan lagi menjadi wanita bodoh yang akan bertindak meninggalkan pria ini. Cukup satu kali dia berusaha dengan hasil sia-sia untuk melupakan Sehun, karena rupanya cintanya kepada Sehun lebihlah besar dari saat dia mencintai Yifan dan selanjutnya Luhan akan tetap mencintai pria ini untuk seterusnya bahkan untuk selamanya.

.

.

Luhan menyamankan posisinya untuk berbaring di samping Ziyu ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Dengan kening berkerut Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sana. "Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersama kalian?"

Mendecih geli Luhan pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan meletakan satu batal di samping Minguk. Mereka berbaring bersama dalam satu ranjang dengan urutan, Sehun, Minguk, Ziyu dan Luhan. Cukup hati-hati Sehun mengelus pipi Minguk dan Luhan yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya pun dibuat tersenyum kecil dengan maklum. "Minguk sangat mirip denganmu tapi dia tidak seaktiv Ziyu.. Minguk sedikit lebih pendiam."

Pandangan Sehun beralih kepada Luhan karena dia pun berbaring menyamping menghadap Luhan. "Kenapa kau merubah nama Chris dan tetap memberikan nama Minguk untuk anak kita?" Bertanya penasaran karena sebelumnya dia sempat pesimis jika Luhan akan tetap menamakan anak kedua mereka sebagai Minguk.

"Karena itu keinginanmu. Aku tidak ingin sepenuhnya melepaskan mereka dari bayang-bayangmu karena itulah aku memberikan nama yang kau inginkan untuk mereka."

"Lalu kenapa Minguk memanggil Donghae ayah?" Untuk pertanyaan ini ada sedikit nada malas yang kentara dari suara Sehun. "Apa kau juga yang mengajarinya?" Dan ia hanya ingin tau tetang hal ini.

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengajari Minguk untuk memanggil Donghae ayah tapi mungkin Minguk mengira kalau Donghae adalah ayahnya dan Donghae pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu jadi aku biarkan saja.."

"Itu karena Donghae ingin benar-benar menjadi ayah untuk Minguk."

Luhan tertawa karena ucapan Sehun yang terkesan menuduh. "Donghae sudah memiliki kekasihnya sendiri, Sehun." Sedikit terkekeh Luhan memberitahukan. "Kecemburuanmu tidak beralasan."

"Tapi kenapa kau tinggal bersama dia dan kenapa dia ada di apartemenmu?"

"Kau menjadi seperti wartawan."

"Itu karena kau yang menghilang bukan aku."

"Aku di Jepang tidak hanya tinggal bersama Donghae tapi juga bersama keluarga Donghae dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu?" Sehun mengulang guna memastikan ucapan Luhan. "Jadi selama ini kau bersama mereka?"

"Heum.. mereka memutuskan ikut denganku saat aku memberitahu semuanya dan karena Donghae tidak mengizinkan aku juga kedua orang tuaku pergi jadi kami tinggal di rumah Donghae dan kenapa ada Donghae di apartemenku itu karena aku yang menampungnya selama di Korea. Bagaimana, apa sudah jelas?"

Napasnya Sehun hela lalu meraih tangan Luhan yang ada di atas perut Ziyu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Kini yang ada di pikiran Sehun bukan lagi tentang Donghae. "Apa mereka akan mengizinkan kita untuk menikah?" Melainkan tentang bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan itu?"

Dengan raut cemas Sehun mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak khawatir kalau kedua orang tua Luhan pun selama ini menghilang, terkesan ikut bersembunyi seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Tangan Sehun balik Luhan genggam lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Mereka adalah seseorang yang selalu menyuruhku kembali kepadamu, Sehun." Tersenyum kecil, untuk memberitahukan kalau tidak ada apapun yang harus Sehun cemaskan. "Kenapa mereka pun ikut menghilangkan jejak itu karena permintaanku. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian."

Mendengar itu kecemasan Sehun lenyap, hatinya pun terasa lega karena itu bertanda jika sudah tidak ada apapun yang akan menghalangi mereka untuk menikah. Sehun mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium punggung tangan Luhan dengan segenap cinta yang tersalur di sana. Luhan tersenyum melihat itu dan saat Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya Luhan tidak menghindar sedikitpun karena dia tau kalau Sehun akan beralih mencium bibirnya.

"Ibu."

Namun panggilan Minguk membuat keduanya segera menjauh dengan cepat dan Sehun pun hanya bisa menelan ludah karena gagal mencium Luhan.

"Ada apa sayang?" Luhan menyibak selimutnya lalu mengelus kening Minguk yang terbangun.

"Minguk mau ke kamar mandi."

"Biar aku saja." Sehun menawarkan diri dengan cepat.

"Tidak mau." Namun Minguk menolaknya dengan cepat pula. "Bersama ibu."

"Baik, ayo kita ke kamar mandi." Luhan turun dari ranjang lalu menggendong Minguk dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun yang melihat itu mendengus kesal namun dia tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengikuti dari belakang sembari membuat ekspresi konyol guna menjahili Minguk yang selalu menatapnya dengan datar, seolah apa yang Sehun lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan?" Merasa usahanya gagal Sehun bergumam dengan kesal tanpa ia pikirkan jika Minguk adalah jelmaan dari dirinya sendiri yang juga kadang bersikap menyebalkan.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat Minguk yang selalu mengacuhkan Sehun sementara Sehun terus berusaha dengan gila untuk mendapatkan perhatian Minguk. Di dalam kamar mandi kecil itu terdengar rengekakan Minguk yang tidak mau berdekatan dengan Sehun dan Ziyu yang berada di atas ranjang terusik karena kebisingan ayah juga adiknya hingga ia terbangun, berteriak memanggil Luhan yang langsung melirik tajam kepada Sehun.

"Ya, sayang.. jaga Minguk." Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menghampiri Ziyu. Berpesan singkat kepada Sehun yang berdiri jauh dari sosok Minguk yang duduk di atas toilet.

Pandangan mereka saling beradu namun Minguk memalingkan wajah membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Minguk benar-benar anaknya? Yah, dia anakmu dia sama persisi denganmu, Oh Sehun.

Menjadi seorang suami juga ayah itu tidak mudah. Ini hanya awal, di hari esok kau akan mendapat banyak kejutan dari keluarga kecilmu yang kadang bisa membuatmu senang ataupun justru membuatmu pusing tujuh keliling. Nikmati apa yang kau harapkan setiap malam karena mereka adalah keluargamu, keluarga kecilmu..

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ya.. ini adalah keluagaku..

.

.

.

.

.

The End!

Tamat! Sungguhan, beneran tamat loh.. no squel ya dan jangan pada review Thor ini belum sampai nikah, jangan modus hohoho Happy end itu ga harus di saat mereka nikah karena itu terlalu pasaran /ditabok/ pas kemarin aku post chap 24 aku dapat banyak banget teror(?) lewat media sosialku lol dan sesuai yang kalian harapkan aku bawa chap 25 sebagai akhir yang bahagia padahal menurutku end di chap 24 itu ok banget!

Tapi karena aku tidak sekejam itu jadi aku bawa ini untuk kalian^^ anggap sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku ke kalian semua^^ Pokoknya aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk dukungan kalian sampai FF ini bisa tamat. Aku terhura TT mulai dari review, favorit juga follow pokoknya aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

Kita ketemu di FF ku yang lainnya ya, itu pun kalo kalian baca. Buat yang kangen TW coming soon dan yang minta WSL nanti ya^^ satu lagi, HunHan di kehidupan nyata itu ga pisah, mereka Cuma jauhan.. mereka itu selalu bersama jadi ga usah baper kalo ada FF HunHan yang sad end lol

Ini semuanya udah bahagia, jadi apa kalian juga bahagia ma ending FF ini? Ayo, review^^ review terakhir untuk TSP.

Kita ketemu di lain FF ya.. jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We Are HHS^^ See you, I love you all..


End file.
